Naturaleza de una Obsesión
by Martina Bennet
Summary: Su destino era el amor, su naturaleza la obsesión. Mas de mil años esperando por ella, sumido en la mas profunda oscuridad. ¿Estará ella dispuesta a aceptar su destino?... Todos Humanos.
1. Prologo

**NATURALEZA DE UNA OBSESIÓN**

**...**

**Disclaimer**

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La Trama es mía.**

**Colaboradora: Sarobari**

**Capítulo beteado por Marta Salazar, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

**Esta historia puede tocar temas como las vidas pasadas, violencia, Lemmons y demás asuntos que pueden afectar la sensibilidad del lector o ir en contra de sus creencias. **

**¡BIENVENIDOS!**

* * *

**Prólogo**

**_Montes Cárpatos, Eurasia. 885 d.c_**

Su hermoso cabello rubio ondeaba al viento como un estandarte orgulloso que se alza luego de una irreprochable victoria. Sus brazos como serpientes de seda bajo el agua, hacían movimientos precisos y armónicos. Sus caderas, perfectas para la procreación se bamboleaban como jugosos duraznos parcialmente cubiertos por las hojas, colgando de las ramas de un árbol que se mece con gracia divina.

Él no podía apartar los ojos de ella, de su cuerpo, de su sensualidad agobiante y enriquecedora. Ella bailaba para él, aunque ella no lo supiera. Sabía que no debía estar ahí, pero no pudo hacer más que detenerse a mirar cuando escuchó la hipnotizante música que provenía del claro del bosque. Sabía que las mujeres se reunían ahí para hacer ofrendas a la luna y alejarse un momento de las obligaciones del hogar, pero nunca antes había presenciado esos rituales.

Sentadas alrededor de una gran fogata ubicada en un pequeño claro protegido por árboles frondosos y espesa maleza se encontraban todas las mujeres de la tribu. Las más viejas cantaban al compás de los tambores que tocaban las de edad media y las más jóvenes danzaban alrededor del fuego con movimientos ondulantes e individuales que evocaban épocas lejanas, ancestros y ritos perdidos en el tiempo. Las danzarinas usaban poca ropa, solo un retazo de piel para cubrir sus pechos y otro más grande en forma de taparrabo amarrado a la cintura con cuerdas de fibra de lino. Llevaban el cabello suelto y los pies descalzos y sus rostros estaban pintados con líneas que se entrecruzaban formando figuras abstractas y símbolos de _rovás_ que hacían honor a los dioses.

Kopján, hijo menor de Kond, uno de los siete líderes tribales húngaros, era un hombre alto para sus 18 años, piel bronceada, cabellos lizos y negros como la más oscura noche, y ojos grises rasgados, mandíbula cuadrada, pómulos altos y labios finos. Ya había pasado las pruebas que lo llevaban a la adultez, y en unas semanas iría con su padre, sus hermanos y los hombres de la tribu a una batalla. Ahí podría portar con orgullo los colores de guerra de su clan y pertenecer a los conocidos como _El Azote de Dios_ como eran llamados por sus enemigos por la habilidad que tenían de acertar con flechas en caballos a todo galope.

El muchacho seguía mirando, mientras la música que fluía de los tambores se tornaba cada vez más frenética, y las mujeres agilizaban los movimientos danzando y brincando al ritmo de las llamas que adoraban. Los golpes de tambores se hicieron más y más rápidos hasta volverse un zumbido y los cuerpos femeninos casi unos borrones de sensualidad. Sin aviso todo se detuvo, los tambores cesaron, y las mujeres detuvieron sus movimientos. La rubia cayó de rodillas respirando aceleradamente, su cabeza agachada y su cabello tapándole el rostro, su cuerpo en dirección al joven guerrero. De repente ella levantó la cabeza y sus miradas se encontraron, ella tenía los ojos de un azul intenso y era la cosa más hermosa que él había visto en toda su vida.

Ella le sonrió. Él supo que había perdido su alma.

_Sensualidad_

_Sexualidad_

_Pasión_

_Lujuria_

_Desenfreno_

Había perdido completamente su voluntad, sus intereses, sus ambiciones y sus sueños de guerra y poder. El cuerpo de ella lo era todo, lo tocaba y perdía la noción del tiempo y del espacio. No le importaba nada, solo poseerla, estrecharla entre sus brazos y saber que era solo suya.

Era la primera mujer con la que estaba íntimamente, desde niño había soñado con ser como su padre, un gran guerrero que combatía en grandes batallas al lado del príncipe Almos, esa había sido su meta, pero ahora todo eso era eclipsado por la belleza rubia que calentaba su lecho.

—Únete a mí Sarolta, quiero que lleves mi nombre y portes mi insignia —Tomo su mano y la apretó delicadamente contra su fuerte y musculoso pecho —Quiero que todos sepan que me perteneces, que eres mía. Únete a mí y te daré todo lo que me pidas y más.

…

Imara, madre de Kopján, notaba como su hijo menor era devorado por algo que ella aún no lograba descubrir. Creía que era una mujer e imaginaba cuál podría ser, pero cuando preguntó al muchacho qué sucedía este le respondió que todo estaba bien y que no se preocupara, que solo eran las ansias de la batalla.

No contenta con las palabras de su hijo, la mujer, antes de unirse a su marido en el lecho oró al _Turul_ -una gran ave mensajera entre los dioses y los humanos- para que esta le diera alguna señal de si la unión entre esa pareja era lo mejor.

A la mañana siguiente Imara se despertó angustiada. El _Turul _se había manifestado en un sueño revelador —_Sarolta será la perdición para tu hijo, su corazón será partido en dos y su sangre derramada serán las lágrimas de su alma_. —Y sentada en el lecho, con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, miró hacia su regazo y descubrió una gran pluma plateada. Muestra de que no había sido solo un sueño.

La mujer intentó por todos los medios hacer entrar en razón a su hijo, habló con su esposo, pero a pesar que le mostró la pluma, él le dijo que quizás había mal interpretado las palabras de la gran ave.

Pocos días después se anunció el compromiso, y se dispuso que la ceremonia se llevaría a cabo el día antes de la partida de los hombres a la próxima batalla.

…

Kopján no podía creer lo que veía. Era la noche anterior al día de la ceremonia que lo uniría por siempre a Sarolta. Ella debía estar siendo preparada para el festejo, o al menos descansando para un día muy largo. Pero no, ella estaba ahí, tirada tras unos matorrales en el inicio del bosque, su cuerpo desnudo, sudado y jadeante, mientras era embestida salvajemente por uno de los guerreros de menor rango.

Al observar la escena lo primero que pensó fue en que el maldito hombre la estaba forzando, y cuando estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre este para apartarlo de su amada, escuchó lo que él consideró en ese momento, su condena a un sufrimiento eterno.

—No te detengas… así, así… —Rio de manera histérica —Si no deseara la posición que obtendré… uniéndome a Kopján… lo traería aquí para que aprendiera cómo se hace.

_Dolor_

_Desolación_

_Angustia_

_Muerte_

El joven se alejó no pudiendo ver más. Sentía como en su pecho se formaba un vacío y como su alma moría lentamente. Deseó sentir rabia, ira, pero no pudo. La amaba demasiado como para deshonrarla rompiendo el compromiso y más aún anunciando el motivo. _Me casaré contigo Sarolta, y cuando regrese del campo de batalla me encargaré que seas solo mía._

_…_

La ceremonia se llevó a cabo con normalidad. Sarolta sonreía todo el tiempo, Imara lloraba y el muchacho sufría en silencio. Le costó mucho trabajo pronunciar las palabras que le prometían a ella protección y cuidado, y solo la creencia en que había sido un mal momento por el que ella pasó la noche anterior, fue lo que le permitió terminar el ritual.

En el lecho matrimonial él se olvidó de todo lo ocurrido, como pasaba siempre que estaba con ella.

— ¿Me amas Sarolta? —Le había preguntado en un momento de duda, ella con una sonrisa le había contestado:

—Amo todo lo que eres, todo lo que representas —Y él malinterpretando sus palabras, se sintió feliz.

Al día siguiente partieron hacia las tierras bajas de los Cárpatos y no fue hasta un mes después que la realidad que él mismo quería apartar de su mente y su corazón le cayó con todo el peso de la desazón.

—No sé cómo Kopján no se dio cuenta nunca de la clase de mujer que tiene.

—Lo tiene envuelto en sus piernas, ella es experta en eso.

—Yo no me atreví a decirle nada, quiero seguir teniendo la piel sobre la carne y pensé que ella podía haber cambiado por él —dijo un tercer hombre.

—Todos los que hemos estado con ella pensamos lo mismo, pero Sarolta no es mujer de un solo hombre, y solo espero que Kopján no lo descubra nunca. Él es un buen muchacho, un excelente guerrero y se merece una hembra digna de su nombre, no una que ofrece sus favores a tantos hombres como árboles tiene el bosque.

—Y es probable que se haya unido a él por su posición. —Opinó el otro hombre asintiendo con gravedad.

Eso era todo lo que tenía que escuchar. Las palabras que ella había dicho la noche antes de la ceremonia en el bosque calaron en su mente y atravesaron su corazón. Ella no lo amaba, solo deseaba lo que él le podía dar como hijo de uno de los líderes de los siete clanes. Ella lo engañó, lo traicionó, y él aún la amaba.

…

Quemazón, eso fue lo que sintió. Un ardor tan grande en el pecho que pensó que se incendiaba por dentro. Pero solo fueron un par de segundos, y luego la oscuridad. No sabía qué le había producido esa sensación, solo recordaba estar montado en su caballo en una retirada fingida, una táctica que usaban para hacer creer a sus enemigos que se retiraban y luego giraban la mitad de su cuerpo para lanzar flechas y tomarlos desprevenidos.

Fue en el momento de la retirada que su mente se volvió a nublar por el recuerdo de su esposa. Su cuerpo, su rostro, su hermoso cabello y luego la traición, y el dolor; dolor que se transformó en físico cuando una flecha atravesó su corazón.

La distracción que le habían provocado los recuerdos lo hizo ser lento en sus movimientos y uno de los enemigos aprovechó la lentitud del jinete para mostrar su recién adquirida destreza con el arco y lanzar un ataque certero contra el joven. La flecha había impactado en su espalda y atravesado perfectamente la cota de malla, para incrustarse en su corazón.

Desconcierto. Al poder ver su propio cuerpo recostado sobre el lomo del caballo, que por el impacto repentino se dirigía a todo galope hacia la posición de sus aliados.

Angustia. Al ver a su padre recibir su cuerpo, mientras caía de rodillas con él en brazos, gritando como un poseso a los cielos el dolor de la pérdida de su hijo menor.

Tristeza. Al imaginar a su madre recibir la noticia de su ya aceptada muerte.

Y rabia, ira de la más intensa al darse cuenta que la culpable de toda esa desgracia tenía nombre propio. Sarolta.

_¡Maldita mujer!_

Su madre se lo había advertido y no quiso escucharla, y ahora ella sufriría por su estupidez, su padre, sus hermanos, el nombre de la familia manchado por su absurda muerte.

Todo era culpa de ella, cuánto la odiaba y cuánto se odiaba a sí mismo por haber entregado su corazón a una arpía como ella.

—_No te atormentes más Kopján, yo daré consuelo a tu madre, fortaleza a tu padre, y una muerte en batalla nunca será una deshonra._

El _Turul_ se encontraba detrás de él. Sabía qué forma tenía por los relatos que había escuchado de las mujeres y de los pocos hombres que tuvieron revelaciones, pero nunca lo había visto por sí mismo.

— ¡_Esa mujer me destrozó a mí y a mi familia! __—_Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que intentó hablar pero no pudo, solo pensó la frase, y cuando el _Turul _le contestó se dio cuenta que este también le hablaba en pensamiento.

—_Yo me encargaré que pague por lo que ha hecho, tú ahora solo debes descansar y esperar._

_—__ ¿Esperar qué? __—_Preguntó el joven guerrero.

—_Tu tiempo en esta época ha terminado, pero no tu tiempo en el mundo. Renacerás y todo se equilibrará._

_—__ ¿Cuándo será eso? __—_Kopján frunció el ceño.

_—__Cuando sea el tiempo. Ahora descansa, yo me encargaré de tu familia._

Todo desapareció a su alrededor y una oscuridad que nada tenía que ver con el miedo o la agonía, sino con la paz y la tranquilidad como estado del alma lo envolvió.

…

**_1430_**

— _¿Ya es hora?_

_—__No, sigue durmiendo, yo te avisaré._

_…_

**_1852_**

_—__Quiero que esto acabe, ¡ya no puedo esperar más!_

_—__Ten paciencia, no falta mucho. Duerme._

_…_

**_Londres, Inglaterra. 20 de junio de 1976_**

_—__Despierta, ah llegado tu hora de nacer de nuevo._

_—__ ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?_

_—__El suficiente para que el mundo que conociste desapareciera por completo._

_—__ ¿Qué tendré que hacer?_

_—__Solo dedicarte a vivir, todo llegará a ti a su tiempo. La felicidad y con ella la mujer que está destinada para ti, la que hará que todo se equilibre, la que te pertenecerá por completo y tú le pertenecerás a ella._

_—__Pero ¿Cómo la reconoceré? Dime cómo es ella, dónde la encontraré, cuándo la conoceré._

_—__De nada servirá, una vez nazcas todos tus recuerdos serán borrados, así debe ser y así será. Pero tu alma la reconocerá, y con eso será suficiente para que sepas que ella te ha de pertenecer._

_—__Y ¿Quién seré yo?, dime a qué me dedicaré, en qué parte del mundo naceré. __—_El _Turul _negó con la cabeza —_Al menos dime cual será mi nombre, solo eso te pido, mi nombre._

_—__Edward Cullen._

Y la oscuridad lo adsorbió de nuevo, pero esta vez para dar paso a una luz enceguecedora. La luz de la lámpara de la sala de maternidad.

* * *

**Hola, he leido varios fanfics, pero solo hasta ahora me animo a crear una cuenta para compartir con ustedes una de las tantas locuras que tengo en la cabeza. Espero les guste pues es para ustedes. Abrazos.**


	2. Capitulo 1

**NATURALEZA DE UNA OBSESIÓN**

**...**

**Disclaimer**

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La Trama es mía.**

**Colaboradora: Sarobari**

**Capítulo beteado por Marta Salazar, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

**¡Espero les guste!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**…**

_Voy hacia allá,_

_nunca he estado ahí._

_Voy a hacer algo,_

_pero no sé qué es._

_Voy hacia ti,_

_pero no sé quién eres._

**…**

— ¡Qué envidia!… Y no de la buena precisamente. —Dijo Angela levantándose de la cama y empezando a caminar por la habitación —Cómo es posible que te vayas con semejante bombón a un viaje de placer a Paris…

—Primero que todo, —le interrumpió la otra chica —no es un viaje de placer y segundo no es a Francia, es a Inglaterra.

— ¡Lo que sea! —Refutó Angela levantando las manos y agitándolas en el aire —Londres, Paris, Tokio… es lo mismo y con ese Adonis yo voy a donde sea con tal de tener una noche de salvajes folla…

— ¡Alto ahí! —Gritó la otra castaña —mi salud mental depende de que no termines esa frase… ¡Por Dios! ¿Estamos hablando del mismo hombre? Espero que no, porque eso sería espantoso.

Bella Swan no entendía cómo su amiga de toda la vida fantaseaba de manera tan perversa y pervertida con el que ella consideraba su hermano. Era claro que no lo era. Y tampoco se habían criado juntos ni nada por el estilo. Pero cuando ellos se conocieron la amistad que surgió fue tan grande y especial que solo podían verse como lo que sentían que eran: hermanos. Contando además con que la situación actual en la que se encontraban, lo reafirmaba por decirlo de alguna manera.

—Tus libros y números te han jodido tanto la cabeza que no logras ver la belleza masculina cuando se te pone en frente —Comento Angela sentándose en un pequeño sillón, apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas y la cabeza sobre sus dos manos al tiempo que suspiraba —yo con un hermano así me condenaría por cometer incesto… y me iría feliz y chorreante al infierno.

—No puedo seguir escuchando esto —Susurró Bella levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Se encontraban en el cuarto de Angela Weber, una chica de dieciocho años al igual que Bella, de tez blanca cabello negro y -un poco loca- como la definía su amiga en muchas ocasiones. El cuarto de la chica siempre le había gustado a Bella, pero estaba segura que nunca escogería algo así para ella. Las paredes de los costados estaban pintadas de un color rosa vieja mientras que las paredes del fondo y la anterior tenían un color mora en leche; el mobiliario constaba de una cama en madera blanca con líneas intrincadas de un amarillo pálido, un tocador y una mesita de noche con el mismo diseño, y un sillón rosa con líneas amarillas y moradas; toda la decoración consistía en lo mismo. Solo Bella sabía cuánto le había costado a su amiga conseguir todo a juego. Ella misma lo había sufrido en carne propia al ofrecerse a acompañarla.

— ¡A qué hora paso por tu casa para ayudarte a empacar! —Gritó Angela estirando la cabeza para poder ver mejor a su amiga que ya salía del cuarto.

— ¡A las seis está bien! —contestó Bella antes de cerrar la puerta.

…

—Al fin, ¿A qué hora pasamos a recogerte? —Preguntó el hombre rubio a Bella.

—Jasper dijo que a las 9:00 estaba bien —Bella le sonrió, mientras se dirigía a la cocina para llevar los platos de la comida al fregadero.

Phil Whitlock, el nuevo y único novio que ha tenido su madre desde la muerte de Charlie, su padre, además de ser el padre de Jasper era un hombre cariñoso y divertido. Hacía tan solo unos 4 meses que estaban saliendo y ya se había ganado la confianza absoluta de Bella quien impulsó a su madre a que se diera una segunda oportunidad.

No era que hubiera olvidado a su padre, solo ella, su madre y Dios sabían por lo que habían tenido que pasar. Todo el sufrimiento, el dolor, la angustia que sintieron mientras veían como al hombre que más amaban se le iba la vida lentamente. Lo intentaron todo, pero su cuerpo no aguantó más, y después de una última respiración flemática y forzada, todo acabó. Y después la desolación, Bella no se permitió llorar frente a su madre, tenía que darle las fuerzas que ella misma no sentía y como pudo sacó a su madre del pozo de oscuridad en el que se había sumergido.

En ese proceso conoció a Jasper, quien fue fundamental para ella. Mientras Bella salvaba a su madre, Jasper la salvaba a ella. Fue él quien le dio la idea de salir de Forks y mudarse a Seattle. Y ahí en esa ciudad comenzaron su nueva vida. Conocieron a Phil y después de tanto luchar, la chica consiguió que Renée, su madre, aceptara darse una segunda oportunidad con él. Pero aun le dolía cuando a veces la escuchaba llorar en las noches.

—De acuerdo preciosa, a esa hora estaremos aquí —Dijo Phil levantándose de la mesa del comedor para ir a sentarse al sofá a ver televisión con Renée.

— ¡Bella hija llegó Angela! —Gritó Renée casi enseguida al escuchar unos golpes en la puerta y un fuerte _llegó por quien lloraban_ que era una de las frases con las que la chica solía hacerse notar cuando llegaba a su "segundo hogar" que era como ella misma lo llamaba.

Las dos se conocieron cuando Bella se mudó a Seattle y entró a estudiar en el mismo instituto que ella, fue amor a primera vista, como decía Angela, y Bella coincidía con esa teoría.

Varios minutos después Bella suspiraba mientras veía como su amiga que se encontraba acostada en la cama, leía un folleto de viajes que Jasper le había dado para que conociera algo más del lugar hacia donde harían el viaje.

— ¿Viniste a ayudarme a empacar o a estar mirando revistas? —Protestó Bella.

—Oye necesito estar enterada de cuál será el recorrido que hará mi amiga con el follable de Jasper.

— ¡No voy a follar con Jasper! Ni siquiera sé que hago refutando eso —Replicó Bella con cara de cansancio. Angela rodó los ojos e ignoró lo que le había dicho.

—Bueno según dice acá los meses más fríos son enero y febrero, siendo que el mes más cálido es julio. Las precipitaciones se distribuyen de manera uniforme a lo largo del año, siendo que la región oeste es la que tiene más precipitaciones. —Comentó Angela ojeando el folleto —así que como estamos en junio, lleva ropa de verano pero con posibilidades de frío y lluvia.

—Y eso traduce…

—Que lleves un biquini con una chaqueta de cuero y botas impermeables —Sonrió Angela con satisfacción, para luego esquivar con una carcajada la almohada que le lanzó Bella.

…

—_Hola amor, ya empacaste me imagino._

—Sí, Angela me ayudó o al menos eso intentó, en realidad estaba más pegada al folleto que me diste y divagando sobre cosas sin sentido que solo ella entendía —Contestó Bella con el teléfono sostenido entre su oreja y hombro, ya que estaba arreglando el bolso de mano con todos los documentos que llevaría al viaje.

_—Esa amiga tuya está un poco loca, si no fuera porque prefiero las rubias le habría callado la boca con mi po…_

—Por favor… no… otro no… no termines esa frase —Tartamudeo Bella con desesperación y algo de asco.

—_Si no fuera porque eres como mi hermana y tienes el cabello oscuro también te la callaría a ti _—Dijo Jasper desde el otro lado del teléfono y soltó una carcajada cuando escuchó que su amiga chillaba y hacía un ruido de intentar vomitar. —_Bueno olvídalo, hablando de cosas no muy gratas, ya le dejaste a Renée la lista de exigencias de la rata._

_— _¿Cuál rata?

—_La rata._

_— _¡La gata!

—_Por eso, la rata._

Bella gruñó con desesperación, y giró su cabeza para mirar hacia el rincón de su habitación junto a la ventana. Allí sobre una mullida camita redonda de color azul celeste y pequeños cojines del mismo color con dibujos de estrellas y flores de diferentes colores se encontraba la muy acomodada y dormida _Naom_i, su gata. Sabía perfectamente por qué su amigo le llamaba rata, era una gata de raza Sphinx de color gris plomo en su totalidad. Pero para ella no era una "rata" era toda una modelo, en realidad le recordaba a Naomi Campbell en el porte y delgadez, de ahí que la llamara así.

Cuando estaba cerrando la puerta de la que fue su casa desde que nació, y daba vuelta para subir al auto en el que la esperaban una sollozante Renée y su polo a tierra Jasper, para partir a Seattle, encontró a sus pies al pequeño animalito. Cuando lo vio se asustó porque pensó que era una rata -nunca lo admitiría- pero en ese momento el animal maulló y ahí se dio cuenta que era un gato. Recordó entonces haber visto imágenes de esa raza de gatos cuando era niña. Su padre le había mostrado una foto del gato que tenía cuando pequeño, era de la misma raza de la que ahora tenía en frente, y no dudó un momento en llevarla consigo.

—_Qué dijo tu madre —_La mente de Bella regresó a la conversación.

—Mi madre ¡ama! a Naomi, y no tiene problemas en quedarse con ella.

_—Si tú lo dices, pasamos por ti a las 9:00 entonces, prefiero esperar, a que nos toque correr por todo el aeropuerto._

—Me parece bien, entonces a esa hora —Se ahorró el _te amo _con que siempre se despedía por la indignación que aun sentía por lo de la gata, y colgó.

…

_Los pequeños arbustos podados de forma rectangular y extendidos de tal manera que formaban una especie de cercado, al mismo tiempo que creaban figuras y daban la impresión de un espacioso laberinto, rodeaban un hermoso jardín en el que rosas, jazmines, orquídeas, lirios, agapantos y demás especies de flores brillaban hermosas bajo los intensos rayos de sol. Bella caminaba por entre los espacios formados por los arbustos y levantaba su rostro para recibir el calor del sol en plenitud. Llevaba un vestido blanco de seda, de delgados tirantes en los hombros, un poco ajustado en el torso y abriendo bajo las caderas para caer libremente hasta sus pies descalzos. No sabía dónde se encontraba, ni cómo había llegado hasta allí, solo podía sentir una hermosa paz que la invadía y la reconfortaba. Caminó unos pasos más hasta el centro del jardín y se topó con una figura negra sobre un gran pedestal de piedra blanca. Era la estatua de un hombre con una gran capa y capucha negra que lo cubría casi por completo dejando al descubierto solo un rostro hermoso con los ojos cerrados y una expresión adusta._

—Qué te pasa amor, tienes cara de cansancio, ¿acaso no dormiste bien? —Preguntó Jasper a Bella cuando Phil estaba encendiendo el auto para dirigirse al aeropuerto.

—Tuve una pesadilla, eso es todo —Dijo Bella mirando por la ventana del auto.

— ¿Estás segura? —La chica asintió —ok, dormirás unas horas en el vuelo a Chicago.

Bella sonrió y asintió, Jasper le recordaba a su padre cuando no estaba haciendo bromas pasadas de nota. Era algo autoritario y por lo general no opinaba si no que daba órdenes y a pesar que no siempre le convenía, era una de las cosas que más le agradaba de él. Pero ahora tenía razón. Debía dormir un poco en el avión.

Se había despertado agitada a las cuatro de la mañana, nunca antes había tenido un sueño como ese. En esa figura había algo que no podía descifrar. No era solo una estatua, parecía que tuviera alma, como si en cualquier momento fuera a moverse y abalanzarse sobre ella. Era algo atemorizante, pero hipnótico a la vez. Una magia que no entendía, pero a la que sentía que pertenecía. A pesar que tenía los ojos cerrados sentía como si la mirara fijamente, a ella y a ningún otro lugar. No sabía si quería en realidad que abriera los ojos, sentía curiosidad pero a la vez sabía… presentía que eso podría ser su perdición.

Cincuenta minutos después llegaron al aeropuerto de_ Tocama_. Seis horas después estaban desembarcando en Chicago, Y catorce horas más tarde se encontraban desembarcando en el aeropuerto _London Heathrow_. Tomaron un taxi y se dirigieron al hotel.

Bella no podía creer que por fin estuviera realizando ese anhelo que tenía desde niña, un anhelo que apareció desde aquella vez, que para ella fue real, guiada por esa voz que le decía lo que tenía que hacer y ella sentía que tenía que confiar en esa voz, y eso era lo que estaba haciendo.

Barrios residenciales cuyas casas parecían sacadas de revistas de decoración, y en algunos casos repetidas de tal forma que daba la impresión que no te movías de tu lugar. Grandes edificios y complejos empresariales e industriales, y lo mejor de todo eran las fachadas arquitectónicas que demostraban la historia y los estilos antiguos de las construcciones londinenses, y los parques… ya se imaginaba escribiendo en ellos sus amados y algún día –esperaba– polémicos ensayos.

El _Olympic House Hotel _ubicado en el _Sussex Gardens_ a unos cuarenta y cinco minutos del aeropuerto, poseía una fachada espléndida, hermosas columnas blancas daban la bienvenida a sus visitantes. Y las pequeñas ventanas repartidas uniformemente por toda la parte frontal le hacía ver urbano pero con un toque de sofisticación.

— ¡Wow!, ¿conseguiste esto por solo, al cambio, sesenta y cinco dólares la noche? —Bella cruzó la entrada del hotel y mirando a su alrededor quedó maravillada con la vista.

El living era espacioso, el mostrador de la recepción estaba cubierto en madera clara mientras que las paredes estaban pintadas de color mostaza y las columnas con un efecto de mármol en zanahoria, una mesa de madera con un enorme florero con grabados abstractos y coronado por un hermoso arreglo de Fresias amarillas recibía a los huéspedes antes de ingresar a la zona de los ascensores.

—Fresias preciosa, especiales para ti —Le susurró Jasper al oído.

— ¡Qué más se le puede pedir a la vida! —Exclamó la chica girando sobre sí misma de manera teatral.

Los atendió un hombre de mediana estatura, rubio y con un uniforme negro con costuras y detalles dorados. Les entregó una tarjeta con el número 33 en blanco sobre un fondo negro. _Me gustan los números impares, sobre todo si se repiten_. Bella sonrió ante ese pensamiento.

Siempre le gustaron las matemáticas, era excelente en eso. Creía que los números escondían el secreto de la vida y más allá en el universo.

Subieron al ascensor con un botones y sus maletas, solo hasta el tercer piso. Su habitación se encontraba a unos pasos del ascensor y caminando hacia ella entraron.

Paredes de color vino tinto y beige se combinaban con columnas que serpenteaban los mismos colores con brochazos y trazos indefinidos, un par de camas con sábanas y cojines que hacían juego con las paredes, un televisor LCD de 48'' frente a estas, en una esquina una pequeña nevera y del otro lado un armario no muy grande que se encontraba al lado de la puerta del baño que tenía baldosas jaspeadas de amarillo y blanco y un enorme espejo horizontal con dos lavamanos debajo de éste y los típicos productos de los hoteles con sus marcas.

Bella miraba todo esto y algo en su pecho se contrajo, _Dios, ¿Estoy haciendo bien?, ¿Podré soportar lo que me espera? ¿En realidad hay algo que me está esperando? Dios, Dios, ¡Dios!, no me dejes sola en esto, tú sabes que lo necesito, no tengo otra opción, nunca la he tenido._

—Bueno, ¿qué te parece amor? —Bella sonrió olvidándose por un momento de sus pensamientos.

—Es perfecto Jasper… es magnífico, y lo sería más si no tuviera el trasero dormido por completo y el Jet lag jodiéndome el cerebro.

— ¿Y qué quieres hacer? son las 18:15 aquí, a esta hora deberíamos estar comiendo una fruta según los nutricionistas para almorzar en un rato.

—Yo no tengo sueño pero estoy súper cansada, porqué no pedimos servicio a la habitación y luego salimos a ver qué hay de interesante en esta ciudad. —Bella se encogió de hombros.

Jasper se frotó las manos y la miró de manera maliciosa —Mmm, servicio a la habitación… mi sueño hecho realidad —Y acompañó la carcajada de su querida amiga.

…

Al día siguiente se levantaron más tarde de lo que esperaban, pero aun así era buena hora para salir y realizar alguna actividad para aprovechar el domingo. No habían salido la noche anterior, se quedaron viendo películas, por lo que ahora se encontraban descansados para cualquier plan.

Estaban en Londres porque Jasper había optado por una Beca para estudiar Negocios y Administración de Empresas. Ya había realizado el examen online dos meses antes y al aprobarlo tenía la entrevista programada para ese mismo lunes.

Al bajar a la recepción del hotel preguntaron por el alquiler de bicicletas para paseos, alquilaron dos y se dirigieron al Hyde Park que estaba ubicado a unas cuantas cuadras del hotel.

—Internet no vale nada —Comentó Bella mientras pedaleaban por el parque y observaba a su alrededor.

La gran entrada del Hyde Park era magnífica, la entabladura estaba soportada por cuatro columnas, las puertas eran de hierro, bronce, y fijadas de los rieles por anillos de metal. El diseño consistía en un hermoso arreglo de ornamentos en madreselva griega y los detalles de las hojas eran asombrosos.

— ¡Internet vale mierda! —Convino Jasper.

Pasaron por un gran jardín de rosas que se mezclaba con las demás plantas del lugar. El aroma de las flores era increíblemente fuerte por la época del año. Bella aspiró profundamente y rememoró el sueño que había tenido la noche antes de llegar a Londres. Estaba segura que de haber podido oler algo en el sueño la experiencia habría sido muy parecida a esta.

Después de un tiempo de estar recorriendo el parque llegaron a la esquina noreste, al Speakers Corner, un curioso lugar en el que los domingos por la mañana se reunían personajes oradores y excéntricos para hacer discursos sobre diferentes temas, tanto religiosos como políticos.

—_Es imposible negar el poder de la unión de las masas cuando estas buscan un fin en común. ¿Pero quién asegura que dicho fin no será luego la prisión a sus propias libertades?…_

—Este sería el lugar perfecto para que hables de tu "estupidez de la inteligencia" —Comentó Jasper mientras reía divertido al escuchar como algunos aplaudían las ideas del hombre que daba el discurso, mientras que otros lo abucheaban.

— ¿Para qué? —La joven se encogió de hombros —si igual muchos de estos estúpidos poseen la suficiente inteligencia como para no entender nada.

— ¡Estás completamente loca! —gritó el rubio al tiempo que reía con su amiga.

A la hora del almuerzo comieron lo primero que se les cruzó por el frente, ya que por querer aprovechar la mañana solo habían tomado unos cuantos tragos de jugo de naranja.

Por la tarde bordearon el Lago Serpentine y decidieron que en el transcurso de la semana regresarían para subir a uno de esos botes.

…

—Por Dios te puedes apresurar, ¡se nos hace tarde!

—_Quién fue el que dijo: Duerme unos minutos más mientras me baño_ —Gritó Bella desde el baño tratando de imitar la voz de Jasper

— ¡Dije minutos no horas! —Y escuchó como la chica bufaba.

Estaban bien de tiempo para llegar a la entrevista de Jasper que se había programado para las diez de la mañana, pero no era eso lo que lo tenía nervioso, era la misma entrevista en sí que lo hacía querer darse contra las paredes. Su puntaje había sido muy bueno en las pruebas que había realizado anteriormente, pero aun así temía no tener las facultades necesarias para impresionar a los entrevistadores.

—Ya estoy lista, vámonos.

Bella llevaba unos jeans negros, con unos converse también negros con costuras grises, y una blusa de franela sin mangas blanca con gris. Jasper iba más formal con un pantalón gris y una camisa azul pálido.

—Tienes la corbata y el saco en tu bolso, ¿cierto?

—Sí mi amor, tranquilízate, todo saldrá bien —Las prendas, el joven había insistido en llevarlas por si acaso creía conveniente usarlas basándose en los demás aspirantes.

Llamaron a un taxi desde la recepción y a los cuarenta y cinco minutos ya se encontraban ingresando a la Universidad Gillemot. Poseía un aspecto antiguo, pero aun así contaba con sistemas de vigilancia y seguridad automatizados. Constaba de un edificio central de 4 pisos y dos grandes torres a los costados de 6 pisos cada uno, además de amplias zonas verdes con palmeras de tres y cuatro metros de altura que permitían a los estudiantes descansar junto a éstas mientras estudiaban o charlaban. La entrada principal la conformaba un gran arco de ladrillo naranja con rejas negras. En lo alto del arco se podía visualizar en metal dorado las palabras _Elizabeth Gillemot University_ y a un lado un escudo que mostraba a una gran ave con las alas extendidas que sostenía un pergamino en una de sus patas y una rama de olivo en la otra, el marco del escudo lo formaba un círculo de líneas intrincadas. Al llegar mostraron la citación al vigilante y recibieron las fichas de visitante. Se dirigieron al ala este en donde sería realizada la entrevista. Al llegar, un gran grupo de jóvenes, hombres vestidos similarmente a Jasper y mujeres con trajes de sastre se paseaban de un lado a otro con la clara expresión de nerviosismo en el rostro.

—Hola, disculpa, ¿aquí se están haciendo las entrevistas para las becas de negocios? —Preguntó Bella a un chico bastante alto, de piel bronceada y cabellos negros, que se encontraba recostado en la pared.

—Sí, ¿te vas a presentar? —Preguntó el joven con una sonrisa.

—Jasper, mi amigo lo hará, yo solo lo estoy acompañando, Bella Swan —Dijo extendiéndole la mano.

—Ya quisiera yo que una chica tan linda me acompañara, Jacob Black, un gusto.

Se saludaron entre ellos, y después de comparar las citaciones a la entrevista, comenzaron a conversar sobre cada uno. Le contaron a Jacob que eran amigos desde hacía algunos años y que sus padres estaban saliendo, que él era mayor que ella pero no había estudiado porque estaba haciendo cursos cortos para prepararse para poder optar a la beca, además de trabajar para reunir para el viaje y la estadía.

—Mi padre trabaja en la zona de recursos humanos de una multinacional que realiza inversiones en diversos campos —Comentó Jacob —es un negocio familiar, precisamente ellos son los dueños de esta universidad y como soy hijo de uno de los empleados me ofrecieron una beca de estudios. Me libré del examen pero la entrevista es necesaria.

—Oh, no sabía que esto pertenecía a una sola familia, ¿quiénes son? —Preguntó Bella.

—Son los Cullen, entre primos se encargan de los diferentes negocios según la actividad. Mi padre dice que son buenas personas, yo pienso entrar a trabajar ahí ahora que empiece mis estudios.

—Precisamente eso quería preguntarte, ¿será posible que yo pueda entrar también?, quiero adquirir mejor experiencia y ganar algo de dinero extra. —Bella sonrió al escucharlo, la conversación lo había relajado bastante.

—Claro, es posible, te daré los datos para que entregues tu hoja de vida, y hablaré de ti con mi padre. —Contestó Jacob sonriendo amigablemente.

Jasper le agradeció y en ese momento una mujer de unos cuarenta años, vestida de sastre color gris llamó a Jacob a Jasper y a otro chico a pasar.

Treinta minutos después salieron de la universidad los tres para dirigirse a un restaurante cercano y así almorzar juntos.

Las entrevistas habían sido primeramente con todos juntos, pero luego atendieron a cada uno por separado para evaluarlos de manera individual. Los resultados los darían en una reunión el viernes de esa misma semana, así que tendrían tres días y medio libres de tenciones.

Pasaron la semana con Jacob como guía. Fueron de nuevo a Hyde Park, alquilaron una barca de remos en el lago Serpentine, tumbonas para secarse después de una guerra de agua que casi los saca de la barca. Escucharon al mediodía como el Big Ben resonaba. Pasearon por el Bond Street y vieron las estatuas de Churchill y Roosevelt. Se tomaron fotos en el Arco del Triunfo de Wellington. Contemplaron el cambio de guardia en Windsor. Y a pesar que Bella quería tocar el timbre del palacio de Buckingham y preguntar si la reina estaba, Jasper y Jacob lograron persuadirla, no sin usar la fuerza, de que no hiciera un espectáculo mayor al que ya estaban presentando.

Bella casi no pensaba en el motivo por el que había insistido en acompañar a Jasper en ese viaje. Sabía que algo iba a suceder, pero no sabía qué era y eso muchas veces la hacía sentir una gran incertidumbre y sobre todo miedo, pero no podía ignorar las señales que por tanto tiempo la habían estado atormentando. Pero ahora se encontraba disfrutando de esa hermosa ciudad con dos amigos y no iba a empañar esa felicidad y tranquilidad que sentía.

El viernes llegó y con él, los nervios de Jasper y la renovada paciencia de Bella.

Al llegar a la universidad realizaron el mismo recorrido y se encontraron con Jacob en la entrada del salón al que los habían citado. A los pocos minutos hicieron entrar a todos los aspirantes.

—_Buenos días damas y caballeros. La Ciudad de Londres es uno de los centros financieros más importantes del mundo… _—fue lo que Bella logró escuchar antes que las puertas del pequeño auditorio se cerraran.

Una hora después las puertas volvieron a abrir y Bella notó que la mayoría de los hombres y mujeres salían sonrientes, mientras que unos pocos mostraban clara decepción y tristeza. Estaba muy nerviosa, sabía cuán importante era obtener esa beca para su amigo y también para Jacob. Se desesperó aún más cuando notó que estrujaba el dobladillo de la blusa color azul rey que llevaba puesta, tenía mangas cortas, unos jeans desgastados y los converse azules, se había dejado el cabello suelto y liso. Jasper salió en el momento en que estaba a punto de entrar a buscarlo.

—Amor ¡Pasé, pasamos Jacob y yo! —La chica corrió y se lanzó a sus brazos, él la hizo girar mientras los dos reían, al detenerse la mantuvo aún cargada y ella por encima del hombro de él vio como desde el final del corto pasillo un hombre la miraba con intensidad. Era bastante alto, vestido de manera formal, el traje era de color gris plomo al igual que la corbata y la camisa blanca, tenía el cabello alborotado, y aunque no le pudo ver bien la cara por la sombra que generaba la pared lateral pudo concluir que era un hombre guapo.

La expresión en el rostro del hombre, era una mezcla de ira y reclamo, parecía que fuera a saltar sobre ella en cualquier momento. Sintió como si su corazón se detuviera. Todo a su alrededor desapareció, solo existían ese hombre y ella. Ya no había gente ni paredes, ni suelo ni techo, no sentía ruido alrededor, no habían sensaciones físicas, solo las emociones que fluían.

_Furia_

_Miedo_

_Posesión_

_Incertidumbre_

Quiso gritar pero su cuerpo no le respondía, y eso era lo que más la aterraba, porque sabía que ese hombre que estaba ahí, le había arrebatado todo en ese instante, la había reclamado como suya y temía que fuera cuestión de tiempo para que ese hecho se reafirmara.

— ¡Bella pasamos! —Exclamó Jacob llegando donde ellos y sin esperar respuesta añadió —Hey Jasper ahí está el presidente de la compañía CullenWorld donde trabaja mi padre.

Jasper soltó a Bella y se giró para ver en dirección a donde su nuevo amigo le había señalado. Bella parpadeó varias veces para salir del aturdimiento en que la había dejado ese misterioso hombre, ahora parecía como si todo hubiese sido un sueño y aunque solo fueron segundos a ella le pareció una eternidad. Los dos estiraron el cuello para tratar de ver sobre las personas que salían del auditorio, mientras el rubio preguntaba cuál era.

—Estaba ahí hace un momento, al parecer ya se fue —Dijo Jacob encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Cómo era, Jacob? —Preguntó Bella mientras seguía mirando en esa dirección, el hombre que la había perturbado también había desaparecido en la multitud.

—Estaba de traje, gris si no estoy mal, y tenía el cabello despeinado como siempre. Su nombre es Edward Cullen.

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de la chica al escuchar el nombre, del que estaba segura, era el mismo que la observaba.

* * *

**Hola chicas, me alegra que les gustara el prologo y espero que este primer capitulo tambien.**

**Muchas gracias a las lectoras "ocultas" y a Guest, Mitica, Joli Cullen y Nohemi por sus rr, son un amor completo.**

**Voy a tratar de actualizar todo los viernes en la noche (hora de Colombia), pero si por algun motivo no lo hago les pido me tengan paciencia, que del domingo no pasara.**

**Si tienen algo que decir aqui esta su servidora para escuchar o en este caso leer.**

**PD: donde dice "**_muchos de estos estúpidos poseen la suficiente inteligencia como para no entender nada_**." No falta ningun NO entre **estupidos **y **poseen, **es solo una idea que tengo en la cabeza desde hace tiempo y quizas mas adelante en la misma historia se explique.**


	3. Capitulo 2

**NATURALEZA DE UNA OBSESIÓN**

**...**

**Disclaimer**

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La Trama es mía.**

**Colaboradora: Sarobari**

**Capítulo beteado por Marta Salazar, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

**¡Espero les guste!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**…**

_Siento tu presencia,_

_siento que me observas._

_Mi miedo se acrecienta,_

_mis dudas me superan._

_De nada me ha servido luchar,_

_porque fuera de aquí no hay nada más._

**…**

_Una brisa fresca golpeaba su rostro y alborotaba su cabello. Era una sensación agradable, una aura de paz se extendía por todo su cuerpo y la hacía sentir plena, tranquila. Tenía al frente un extenso mar, azul y pacífico. Las pequeñas olas mojaban sus pies y la espuma blanca se enredaba entre sus dedos. Miró a su alrededor y se encontró con una larga playa que llegaba hasta donde la vista alcanzaba, por ambos lados. En toda la escena se respiraba confianza y seguridad, nadie podía dañarla, de eso estaba segura._

_De pronto el mar se empezó a tornar oscuro, más y más cada vez. La brisa comenzó a golpear con mayor fuerza y las olas, antes pequeñas y sosegadas, ahora empezaban a tornarse altas y feroces. Todo el panorama había cambiado. El mar estaba embravecido, las olas eran gigantescos monstruos que amenazaban con devorarla sin piedad._

_Toda la tranquilidad que había sentido antes, era ahora pánico puro. Se dio la vuelta para echar a correr, pero aunque su intensión fue huir hacia tierra alta, se dio cuenta que estaba corriendo en paralelo por toda la playa. Corría y corría cada vez más, pero eso no lograba alejarla de las altas olas que se estrellaban contra la arena junto a ella._

_Sin previo aviso la arena en la que corría se levantó y la franja de tierra que había al frente de ella se hundió y fue remplazada rápidamente por el mar. Ella tambaleó y cayó sentada por el fuerte movimiento que se había producido bajo sus pies. Abajo, grandes olas parecían enormes seres negros que tenían como único objetivo devorarla._

_Con un fuerte temblor la porción de tierra en la que se encontraba se inclinó de repente, ella trató de sujetarse para no caer en las profundidades de esa oscuridad, sus dedos buscaban soporte desesperadamente, pero todo fue en vano. Con un último movimiento brusco, la joven cayó en las profundidades y un grito desgarrador escapó de sus labios._

— ¿Qué pasa?… que… Bella, aquí estoy —Jasper que estaba profundamente dormido saltó de la cama al escuchar el grito que había proferido su amiga. Corrió a su cama y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo mientras ella lo abrazaba con fuerza y sollozaba con la cara enterrada en su pecho. —Ya pasó mi vida, yo estoy aquí, tranquila —La consolaba mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Poco a poco los estremecimientos de Bella disminuyeron y recibiendo el vaso de agua que le brindaba Jasper se recostó. Él se acostó a su lado en la pequeña cama y la atrajo hacia sí. — ¿Quieres contarme qué soñaste?

—Corría por una playa y un mar negro me tragó por completo.

Él la abrazó con más fuerza y besó su cabello.

—Duerme, yo estoy aquí para protegerte, no permitiré que nada malo te suceda Bella, Duerme.

— ¿Qué hora es? —Preguntó Bella con los ojos cerrados, tratando de conciliar el sueño, ahora que se sentía protegida en los fuertes brazos de su amigo. El sueño había sido tan real como el anterior, pero este la aterró aún más. No le tenía miedo al mar, pero el hecho de que no supiera nadar la hacía sentirse indefensa en una situación como esa.

—Las cuatro y cinco, todavía es muy temprano, duérmete.

Algunas horas más tarde se estaban arreglando para salir con Jacob a seguir buscando un apartamento para Jasper. La búsqueda comenzó la tarde del viernes, luego de que les dieran la noticia de que habían sido admitidos en la universidad, pero lo que encontraron, o era demasiado lejos del campus, o era muy costoso, y deseosos de celebrar la buena nueva habían decidido que era mejor dejarlo para el lunes siguiente. Después de todo, las clases comenzaban una semana después, y aunque el sistema becario daba un auxilio de sostenimiento quería que le quedara algo más del salario que se pudiera ganar.

Esa noche del viernes habían ido a un bar en el distrito de Islington, al norte de Londres. El sitio era confortable y lo mejor de todo era que ponían buena música. Jasper había ligado con una hermosa rubia que parecía una muñeca inflable viviente _como me gustan a mí nena: altas, rubias y con buen relleno en los lugares precisos. _Bella había soltado una carcajada y quedándose con Jacob habían conversado y bailado toda la noche. Algunos hombres se habían acercado pero el moreno los ahuyentó muy hábilmente y aunque Jasper estaba muy a gusto _manoseando_ -como decía Bella- a la rubia, constantemente miraba hacia su dirección y cuando alguien se acercaba, hacía el intento de intervenir, pero al darse cuenta que Jacob hacia bien su trabajo se había relajado. —_Charlie me envió desde el más allá para cuidar a su niña— _Era lo que decía cada vez que Bella le recriminaba su protección.

Al día siguiente, martes, ya tenían tres apartamentos en perspectiva, todos cumplían con los requisitos básicos, por lo que decidieron ir a la compañía para que Jasper se presentara ante Billy, el padre de Jacob, y entregara personalmente la hoja de vida.

CullenWorld, era un rascacielos de forma triangular de cuarenta y un pisos, tenía un aspecto metálico dado por los vidrios polarizados y colores grises. Desde la mitad hacia arriba, en las esquinas se aplanaba, formando un hexágono en la parte superior. En una de los lados en el último piso, sobresalía una plataforma redonda, un helipuerto, que tenía acceso directo a la oficina del presidente de la compañía y a la sala de juntas presidencial, según les había comentado Jacob. En la cara del edificio contiguo al helipuerto se podían ver dos enormes letras en metal blanco, una C y una W entrecruzadas un poco, formando así el logo de la compañía y desde ahí se podían apreciar dos ascensores panorámicos, que parecían dos extensos canales que recorrían toda la larga fachada.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina de recursos humanos Bella se sintió nerviosa, ese sexto sentido que tienen las personas cuando alguien las observa se activó. Disimuladamente miró hacia todos lados, pero no había nadie prestándole atención, todos estaban concentrados en sus labores, pero aun así se sentía vigilada, sabía que el hombre que la había observado con tanta intensidad en la universidad era el presidente de esa compañía.

Aun no lograba explicarse el porqué de esa reacción por parte de él, ni por qué ese miedo y angustia por parte de ella, por lo que su cerebro prefería hacerse a la idea de que solo había sido su imaginación, pero su alma era otra cosa. Habría preferido no acompañar a Jasper a ese lugar, aun más después del sueño de la noche anterior, pero no quería, no podía dejar a su hermano solo. Fue a Londres no solo siguiendo la voz de su infancia, sino también para apoyarlo, y eso haría, no importaba lo que sucediese.

Sintiéndose vulnerable y en un intento por no empezar a temblar tomó la mano de Jasper y se pegó a él, su amigo malinterpretando sus acciones la besó en la frente y le dijo que estuviera tranquila, que recordara que el nervioso debía ser él. Ella le sonrió y entraron en la pequeña oficina del Jefe de Recursos Humanos. Billy Black era un hombre de unos sesenta años de edad, tenía el cabello canoso y una expresión en el rostro que denotaba los años de experiencia y sabiduría que había acumulado a lo largo de toda su vida.

—Papá, estos son mis amigos de los que te hablé, Jasper Whitlock y Bella Swan.

El hombre los saludó con amabilidad y los invitó a tomar asiento.

—Jacob trabajará aquí conmigo, como mi asistente, y el trabajo que tenía pensado para ti muchacho —Dijo Billy mirando ahora a Jasper —es en la oficina de presupuesto, están necesitando un auxiliar y según me ha contado mi hijo eres muy bueno con los números.

Jasper asintió y sonrió al tiempo que comenzaba a explicar más de sus facultades y la corta experiencia laboral que tenía.

—De todos modos tengo que pasar la hoja de vida a mis superiores para que den la aprobación. —Comentó Billy —Pero dime Bella, tú no piensas quedarte también, aquí podrías…

—Hola Billy —Fueron interrumpidos por Sue, la hermana de Billy quien llegaba en ese momento para entregarle unos documentos —Jacob hijo, que bueno verte por aquí, ¿cuándo empiezas a trabajar?

—La otra semana, Tía te presento a unos amigos, Jasper y Bella, chicos mi tía trabaja en la oficina de Tesorería. —La mujer de cabellos negros lisos, y ojos negros profundos, estrechó las manos de los jóvenes pero cuando lo hizo con Bella su semblante cambió, la hilaridad con la que había entrado a la oficina había desaparecido y su expresión se tornó sombría. Bella se sintió incómoda por el escrutinio al que estaba siendo sometida.

—Ten mucho cuidado niña, hay algo que te acecha y no es bueno. No debiste venir a esta ciudad, pero así estaba escrito. Solo cuídate. —Y la soltó.

Un silencio incómodo se situó en la habitación, Bella temblaba y sentía que su corazón le iba a explotar en cualquier momento si seguía latiendo de esa manera tan frenética. Sabía a qué se refería la mujer, en parte. Sabía que su destino estaba ahí pero nunca había estado segura de si era bueno o malo lo que la esperaba, y ahora esa mujer le acababa de dar la confirmación de lo que tanto temía. También estaban los sueños, y esa sensación de ser acechada como una presa indefensa. Pero luego recordó que su temor se había hecho hombre en Edward Cullen, el presidente de esa compañía. Eso no tenía ningún sentido, un hombre como ese ¿porqué tendría algo que ver con su destino?, ella solo era una chica de pueblo americano, que vivía en una pequeña casa con su madre y una gata que parecía rata llamada Naomi, y él un poderoso empresario presidente de una multinacional, que seguramente vivía en alguna mansión o un lujoso departamento y con toda una legión de perros negros para custodiar sus jardines; si, definitivamente eso no tenía ningún sentido, de seguro hasta tendría esposa o como mínimo una hermosa novia. Estaba paranoica, eso era todo, y quizás la mujer solo pudo sentir su angustia y la interpretó de esa manera, después de todo sabía que existían personas con ciertos dones que les permitían saber o ver cosas que a otros no. De todas maneras no quería dejar pasar eso por alto, tendría que buscar la forma de hablar a solas con ella y contarle sobre sus sueños y temores, quizás pudiera ayudarla y así dejaría de estar tan alerta sobre todo ese asunto.

—Tía por favor, estas asustando a Bella —Dijo Jacob mostrándose sumamente apenado.

—No te preocupes Jacob —Bella sonrió para tranquilizar al chico y miró fijamente a Sue para que esta entendiera sus palabras —Esta bien, entiendo.

Sue asintió casi imperceptiblemente y volviendo a su estado de ánimo anterior les ofreció darle un pequeño recorrido por ese piso.

Los espacios eran amplios, las paredes pintadas de color _champagne _y con molduras del mismo color por todo lo largo de la parte superior de las paredes, los techos con ojos de buey, los pisos de mármol _beige _y los arreglos de flores artificiales aquí y muebles allá daban una sensación de sofisticación que no parecía provenir de un edificio de oficinas.

Cuando llegaron a una de las tres grandes cafeterías los chicos se dirigieron a comprar algo para tomar y Bella aprovechó para hablar con Sue.

—Sue, ¿A qué se refería usted cuando me dijo que estaba en peligro? —preguntó Bella tocando el tema sin tapujos, no tenía mucho tiempo antes de que sus amigos regresaran y después de todo no sacaba nada con rodeos.

— ¿Qué has soñado últimamente Bella? —La chica se sorprendió, cómo sabía ella acerca de sus sueños extraños. Decidida a sacar la mayor información le contó los dos sueños que la habían impactado.

—Tu primer sueño es confuso, y parece que no estuviera terminado. Tienes que prestar mucha atención a ese sueño en especial porque puede que más adelante te revele lo que sucederá. El segundo es más claro y no me gusta nada hija, soñar con mar y playa anuncia la llegada de algo nuevo, muchos cambios en el futuro próximo, pero al volverse tumultuoso indica que es inminente un combate difícil, pero lo que más me asusta es que caíste en él, eso quiere decir que serás duramente golpeada por el destino. Estás segura que no te ahogaste en el sueño.

—Totalmente, solo alcancé a caer —comentó Bella temblando, todos sus temores se habían confirmado, sentía ganas de llorar, pero no podía derrumbarse ahí, tendría que ser fuerte _Dios mío, protégeme y dame fuerzas _rogó a los cielos. Tenía miedo, pero algo muy en el fondo le gritaba que así debía ser, que ese era su destino y ella, aunque pareciera loco, estaba dispuesta a enfrentarlo, así sufriera un ataque cardiaco en el proceso.

—Chica, no tengas miedo —Tomó su mano y la apretó para darle fuerzas —La vida nos pone duras pruebas, pero nunca más allá de las que podemos soportar. Tú eres fuerte, lo veo en tus ojos. Aguanta todo lo que puedas, recuerda que siempre, después de la tormenta viene la calma.

Bella trató de sonreír y en ese momento llegaron Jasper y Jacob con unos refrescos.

Al día siguiente a primera hora Jasper recibió la llamada de Billy en la habitación. El hombre lo había llamado muy sorprendido diciéndole que el vicepresidente de la compañía lo había visitado y al revisar rápidamente las hojas de vida que tenía pendientes, había escogido la de él sin siquiera ojearla.

—Será que el hombre es gay y le gustó tu foto —Había bromeado Bella y Jasper temblando teatralmente le había dicho:

—Tendré que ponerme un tapón entonces, porque mi culo solo trabaja de salida, ni muerto pienso ponerlo a funcionar en reversa.

Bella se había carcajeado y bromeado todo el camino hacia la compañía.

—Hola chicos —Saludó Billy —esto es algo muy inusual, te comenté ayer que el puesto que tenía para ti Jasper era el de auxiliar de presupuesto, pero recibí la orden de que te enviara a presidencia, al parecer la asistente te entrevistará y luego decidirán en qué dependencia ubicarte, ¿O te quieren allá?, ay hijo no lo sé, creo que ni el mismo vicepresidente entendía muy bien lo que estaba diciendo.

—Pero ¿Sucedió algo Billy? —Preguntó Bella algo preocupada por la suerte de Jasper.

—No niña no es nada, o eso creo. Mejor vayan de una vez, Heidi debe estar esperándolos y ella no es muy paciente que digamos.

Subieron a uno de los ascensores, la vista era impresionante, se podía apreciar casi todo Londres, y los dos jóvenes parecían niños pequeños en dulcería pegados al vidrio observando todo a su alrededor.

Al llegar al último piso entraron a una gran estancia iluminada por la luz que ingresaba de los grandes ventanales que cubrían las paredes: anterior y la lateral derecha. A un lado se encontraba la sala de espera con cómodos sofás y sillones en cuero marrón. Al otro lado había una pared de madera con dos puertas, una de ellas con una placa con la palabra "Archivos". Junto a la pared se encontraban dos pequeños escritorios, en ellos estaban dos jóvenes, un chico que aparentaba unos veintitrés años, tenía el cabello demasiado brillante y peinado con un camino en la mitad, enormes gafas redondas y vestido como si su abuela lo llevara al primer día de escuela.

—Y yo que pensé que solo eran producto de la ciencia ficción. ¡Augh! —Se quejó Jasper cuando Bella le dio un codazo mientras trataba de contener la risa.

El otro escritorio era ocupado por una chica de cabello rubio, piel pálida y expresión tímida, tenía gafas que aunque no eran tan grandes como la de su compañero no estaban para nada a la moda, y su ropa no le favorecía tampoco.

—Definitivamente, ese no es mi tipo de rubia. —Logró apartarse a tiempo para no recibir un segundo golpe.

En el fondo de la estancia se vislumbraban un pequeño hundido en la pared con dos puertas, cada una con pequeñas placas, que indicaban la sala de juntas y la oficina de presidencia, y antes de llegar a las dos puertas un escritorio más grande que los otros con una mujer sentada en él.

Era hermosa, tenía el cabello color caoba y los ojos de un fuerte color violeta, eran algo extraños pero atrayentes a la vez. La mujer los miró con una ceja alzada en clara señal de que no estaba para perder el tiempo.

Los chicos se presentaron y tomaron asiento en la sala de espera junto con Heidi. Comenzó con preguntas básicas hacia Jasper, pero Bella notó que le prestaba más atención a ella que a él.

—Y tú, ¿qué tienes para decir? —Bella quedó muda ante el repentino cambio de tema, ¿qué tenía que decir ella si no era la entrevistada?, miró a Jasper quien la miraba igual de confundido y luego a la mujer que esperaba una respuesta.

—No sé a qué se refiere, yo solo lo estoy acompañando a él. —Respondió Bella algo nerviosa.

—Entonces, eres su novia —No fue una pregunta, _¿qué le pasa a esta mujer?_ No sabía qué responder a eso, estaba claro que no lo era, él era como su hermano, pero le molestó tanto la pregunta que le dieron ganas de responder que si, aunque a último momento prefirió decir la verdad, quizás esa mujer estaba interesada en Jasper y decir que si tenían una relación podía perjudicarlo.

—No… solo somos amigos.

—Ya veo, y ¿piensas quedarte aquí en Londres o regresarás a América? —_Ahora sí que esta raro esto, _pensó Bella, qué le importaba a ella eso. Miró a Jasper pero él estaba tanto o más confundido que ella.

—Tengo vuelo programado para dentro de dos días. —Sin ninguna razón, la mujer saltó en el sillón en que se encontraba sentada, como si algo la hubiera asustado y maldijo por lo bajo mientras recobraba la compostura.

— ¿Sucede algo malo?, qué tengo que ver yo en esto, después de todo quien trabajará aquí será Jasper no yo. —Bella se estaba molestando, algo no iba bien definitivamente, _¿será lesbiana?, _no, eso era imposible, si así fuera definitivamente ella no era una chica que pudiera llamar la atención de esa manera. Sabía que era bonita, eso nunca lo había puesto en duda, no era egocéntrica, solo estaba consciente de que al menos fea no era. Pero esa mujer debía conocer a otras mucho más hermosas que ella, así que esa opción estaba descartada, y ella seguía igual de desconcertada.

—Claro que no sucede nada, es solo que hay una vacante y quizás podrías estar interesada, eso es todo.

—Muchas gracias por la oferta pero ya tengo planes para estudiar en mi país.

—La Universidad Gillemot tiene un gran sistema de becas, podrías trabajar y estudiar al mismo tiempo como tu amigo.

—Gracias de nuevo pero no me interesa, quiero salir de aquí cuanto antes —Lo que no sabía la mujer era que el "salir de aquí" se refería tanto al edificio como al país mismo.

—Muy bien, entonces eso es todo —Heidi se levantó, los jóvenes la imitaron y se dirigió a Jasper—comenzarás el lunes, así tendrás tiempo de organizar lo de la universidad, trabajarás hasta las 4, el contrato lo arreglas en Recursos Humanos, te espero puntual.

— ¿Aquí? —Preguntó Jasper después de su largo silencio —pero tenía entendido que era para auxiliar de presupuesto.

—No, eso ya cambió, ahora serás auxiliar de… —La mujer dudó por un momento —auxiliar de asistente de presidencia, si eso. Bueno ahora váyanse que ya no tengo tiempo para estarlo perdiendo.

…

— ¿Auxiliar de asistente de presidencia? —Preguntó un Billy muy sorprendido —pero ese cargo no existe, los dos jóvenes que viste son pasantes de último año de la universidad Gillemot, ellos hacen las veces de auxiliares pero siempre ha habido solo dos y no reportan como tales, y a mí no se me ha notificado nada de eso.

Todo era muy extraño, preguntas sobre la vida privada de ellos, el viaje de Bella, un puesto de trabajo que no existe.

Billy se comunicó con Heidi y después de una conversación muy confusa, el hombre les indicó que al parecer el cargo se iba a crear, que le diera hasta el final de la semana para realizar los procesos pertinentes y poder firmar el contrato.

Pasaron los dos días, realizando trámites para que Jasper pudiera iniciar las clases, matriculando asignaturas, cuadrando los horarios y asistiendo a las charlas de inducción en el que le entregaron la tarjeta de transporte, alimentos y los acuerdos de auxilio de vivienda.

Bella no había vuelto a tener sueños extraños, en realidad esos dos días no había soñado nada más, ni bueno ni malo.

Era cierto que quería salir de la ciudad, pero también tenía ganas de quedarse a averiguar qué era lo que la voz de su infancia le decía, y lo que significaba todo lo que había pasado en el corto tiempo que llevaba en Londres. Igual sabía que cual fuera su destino, se cumpliría quisiera o no, así que si en algún momento la vida quería que volviera a esa ciudad entonces lo haría. Pero eso sería más adelante.

El viernes en la tarde se dirigieron al aeropuerto. Bella le enviaría a Jasper por mensajería toda su ropa y las pertenencias que él ya le había indicado. En la mañana él había ido a la CullenWorld para firmar el contrato, todo estaba listo y aunque Billy seguía sin entender muy bien qué había pasado, ya era oficialmente "Auxiliar de asistente de presidencia".

—Señorita Swan, lo siento pero no aparece ninguna reserva confirmada a su nombre, ni para este vuelo ni ningún otro —Informó la joven que los atendió en el aeropuerto.

—Eso es imposible, yo mismo hice la reservación hace unos días, aquí tengo la confirmación de la reserva que arrojó la plataforma virtual. —Jasper extendió un papel de confirmación a la mujer.

—Señor, efectivamente esta reserva se hizo, pero aparece cancelada el día de ayer en las horas de la mañana, y el dinero se rembolsó a la cuenta de la cual se había realizado el pago.

— ¡Pero nadie ha cancelado nada! —Bella se estaba desesperando. La mujer se disculpó y le dijo que no se podía hacer nada, el vuelo estaba lleno —Entonces puedo tomar otro vuelo ¿Cuál es el próximo que sale para Estados Unidos? —Luego de buscar en su computador, la empleada les informó que había otro vuelo para New York en un par de horas.

—Ese esta perfecto —Bella entregó su pasaporte y comenzaron el registro.

—Lo siento señorita Swan, no registra su pasaporte, puedo venderle el tiquete pero igual no podrá salir.

— ¿A qué se refiere con que el pasaporte no registra? —Preguntó Jasper exaltado. Bella cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, esto no le estaba gustando nada. La joven se disculpó de nuevo y Jasper de manera poco amable le exigió hablar con un superior. _Es el destino… el maldito destino… ¡No seas paranoica Bella Swan, es solo un error, eso le pasa a cualquiera! _La castaña trataba de darse fuerzas, pero no sabía en el momento si reír o llorar.

—Señores —Un hombre de baja estatura de unos cuarenta años de edad y cabello negro se presentó ante ellos, su expresión era completamente indiferente cuando les dio la información —tenemos un reporte de un proceso legal en contra de la señorita Isabella Marie Swan, por tal motivo no es posible su salida del país, y su pasaporte ha sido bloqueado. No podemos hacer nada más, eso es todo.

_Dios, dame paciencia_, rogó, pero al parecer el creador no estaba mirando en su dirección en ese momento.

Sin previo aviso Bella colocó las manos sobre el mostrador y se impulsó, la mitad de su cuerpo quedó sobre este, y en un rápido movimiento tomó las solapas de la chaqueta del hombre, y dejó sus rostros a pocos centímetros de distancia.

—Escuche bien lo que le voy a decir —Su voz era baja pero amenazante —me vale una grandísima mierda lo que sus plataformas virtuales digan o lo que el puto sistema judicial de este país tenga en mi contra. No pienso pasar un maldito día más aquí para que estatuas comemierdas y mares enloquecidos me atrapen, así que usted y el estúpido destino se pueden tragar sus deformes testículos y meterse sus "problemas" para conmigo ¡por su gordo peludo y arrugado culo!

…

— ¡Lo siento, lo siento! —Bella sollozaba. Tenía los codos apoyados sobre una simple mesa de madera y sus manos sostenían su cabeza —Juro que no sé qué pasó. Yo… no sé, perdí el control… ni siquiera recuerdo qué le dije a ese hombre… Oh Dios, Renée me va a matar, Phil me va a matar ¡Jasper me va a matar!

— ¿Te quieres calmar Bella?, estás hablando como si yo no estuviera aquí. —Jasper se encontraba en una silla metálica similar a la de Bella, recostado y con la cabeza apoyada en la pared. —Ya llamé a Jacob, está hablando con su padre a ver qué se puede hacer para sacarnos de aquí.

Llevaban dos horas encerrados en esa pequeña habitación del aeropuerto, después de que Jasper pudo apartar a Bella de un muy rojo director de vuelos de la aerolínea, fueron llevados a ese lugar por unos vigilantes, y solo se les permitió hacer una llamada. Desde ese momento no habían sido informados de nada más.

La habitación era de tres por tres metros, tenía una sola mesa de madera con cuatro sillas metálicas, una lámpara colgaba del techo, y un gran espejo se encontraba ubicado en una de las paredes.

Bella no había parado de sollozar y de decir incoherencias según Jasper. Pero ella sabía que no eran desvaríos, era el maldito destino que se estaba cerniendo contra ella, era esa estatua que aun no se había mostrado por completo, era ese mar que se la quería tragar sin contemplaciones. Todo se estaba confabulando para que ella no pudiera salir de ahí, de esa ciudad que ya no le parecía tan mágica, o quizás sí, pero no era esa magia con la que sueñas de niña y que te hace girar con los brazos extendidos, riendo alegremente en medio de un hermoso parque; era la magia que se condenaba varios siglos atrás, la que practicaban brujas y seres que tenían pacto con el demonio y que gozaban con el sufrimiento de las almas puras e inocentes.

Jacob entró a la habitación acompañado de un hombre de unos cincuenta y cinco años, calvo y chaparro, con algo de barriga. Bella se lanzó sobre su amigo y tartamudeando, trató de explicarle lo que había pasado.

—No te preocupes, ya todo está arreglado, les presento al Sr. Jenks, es uno de los abogados de CullenWorld, Heidi lo envió cuando mi padre le comentó lo sucedido.

El hombre se acercó y estrechó las manos de los jóvenes.

—Muchachos la situación es la siguiente: podrán irse de aquí enseguida, logré alegar que la actitud de la chica fue un momento de desesperación al darse cuenta de que no podía regresar a su país. Además que su edad y el espectáculo que ha estado dando desde que la encerraron aquí ha servido para justificar mis argumentos.

Bella se sonrojó fuertemente y miró hacia el gran espejo que había en la pared, estaba claro que se habían recreado con su locura en la habitación contigua.

—Pero aun así hay malas noticias —Continuó el abogado —existe un proceso abierto en su contra señorita, por inconsistencias presentadas en su pasaporte, al parecer el número no registra en el sistema. Esto puede ser tomado como falsificación de documentos y eso muchacha es un delito grave.

— ¡Pero yo no he falsificado nada!

—Y si ese fuera el caso cómo se explica que logró ingresar al país. —Alegó Jasper —lo habrían detectado incluso antes de salir de los Estados Unidos

— ¡Eso es! —Exclamó Bella levantando los brazos — ¡La embajada!, podemos dirigirnos allá, ellos deben tener registros, algo que pueda comprobar que mi pasaporte es oficial, que no es una falsificación.

—Ya hicimos eso y tampoco reporta, según su sistema, usted sí salió del país, pero no se explican cómo pudo ser, debido a que no tienen reporte de su documento.

—Eso no tiene sentido Sr. Jenks —Refutó Jasper, estaba muy nervioso. Bella era su responsabilidad y temía que terminara implicada en algo grave que la pudiera incluso llevar a la cárcel.

—En realidad joven, —Jenks se pasó un pañuelo por la frente para secar el sudor —esto es algo, no común, pero si posible. Le explico: Algunas veces pueden generarse errores en el sistema de migración y los números que arroja para el registro del documento, o el mismo documento en sí, puede contener errores, que luego se ven reflejados en inconvenientes de este tipo. Según los sellos, es la primera vez que lo usa, las autoridades contemplan el hecho de que puede ser un error al momento de generarlo, pero aun así no podrá salir del país hasta que no se solucione todo este asunto.

—Y eso ¿cuántos días puede demorar? —Preguntó Jacob

—Creo que no me he explicado bien, el hecho de contar con conocidos y que es un asunto que tiene poca importancia para el gobierno, podría demorar semanas, incluso meses. Lo mejor será que avise a su familia. Me he comunicado con la señorita Heidi y CullenWorld está dispuesta a ofrecerle una beca para que estudie en la Universidad Elizabeth Gillemot en la carrera que usted escoja y un trabajo en la compañía para que se sostenga.

—Pero si es un asunto sin importancia ¿por qué no la dejan salir? —Jasper ya se encontraba más tranquilo, Bella no iría a la cárcel. Aunque él no tenía problema en mantenerla el tiempo que ahí estuviera, sí era un alivio saber que no estaría sin hacer nada, porque conociéndola, eso la volvería loca.

—Poca importancia joven, no sin importancia, entonces señorita usted dirá… ¿Señorita Swan?

Bella parpadeo varias veces cuando la voz del abogado la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Se había perdido por un tiempo en sus pensamientos,_ No tiene sentido luchar, está más que claro que me tengo que quedar aquí… lo que sea que esté por venir tengo que afrontarlo, yo sé que puedo. Sue me dijo que la vida nunca ponía pruebas que nos sobrepasaran… yo sé que puedo._

—Disculpe Sr. Jenks, al parecer no tengo otra opción, llamaré a mi madre y… trataré de explicarle todo.

El domingo ya se encontraban instalados en el departamento que Jasper había alquilado. Tenía dos habitaciones, —_Pensaba alquilar la otra para compartir gastos, pero ahora ya no será necesario—_ le había dicho el rubio. Una sala y a un costado la cocina con una pequeña mesa de comedor. Las paredes eran de un azul pálido y los pisos eran blancos. Los muebles no eran lo más moderno pero eran agradables. En conjunto era un lugar acogedor.

Bella se había comunicado con su madre y trató de explicarle lo que había sucedido. Al principio se preocupó mucho, sus temores eran los mismos que los de Jasper cuando pensó que todo terminaría mal, pero luego de que este le explicara bien cómo se podrían solucionar las cosas, había quedado tranquila, más aún sabiendo que Jasper estaría con ella. —_Esto puede ser algo bueno para ti Bella, piénsalo, cuando lo sucedido con tu padre, tuviste que esforzarte el doble para rendir en la escuela y no tuviste oportunidad de vivir tu adolescencia, cuando nos mudamos aquí a Seattle, yo me convertí en tu carga… no me interrumpas, eso fue en lo que me convertí, aunque sé que me amas lo suficiente como para no considerarlo de esa manera, pero así fue hija. Esta es tu oportunidad de vivir un rato y replantear tu vida, quizás tu futuro se encuentre allá, nadie lo sabe, pero sea lo que sea, vive el momento. Yo estaré bien, Phil estará pendiente de mí para que estés más tranquila, yo cuidaré a Naomi. Te amo hija, y tu padre desde el cielo te está cuidando, nunca lo olvides, los dos te amamos._

Bella había llorado luego de esa llamada, recordando todo lo que habían sufrido con su padre, más aún lo que él sufrió.

El ánimo se lo había levantado su amiga Angela quien había pasado de la preocupación a la rabia y luego a la emoción —_Piénsalo Angie, tendrás donde bajarte aquí si vienes antes de que todo se arregle. _—esa fue la manera que pudo apaciguar a la chica.

Por recomendación de Jasper había decidido no estudiar, hacerlo sería pensar en quedarse por largo tiempo y eso no era lo que tenía planeado, solo aceptaría el empleo en CullenWorld y así se mantendría ocupada mientras lograba viajar.

Al día siguiente se presentaron a primera hora a la compañía. Jasper para instalarse en su puesto de trabajo y Bella para acordar con Billy cómo sería su contratación y el lugar que ocuparía.

Cuando llegaron, Jasper acompañó un momento a Bella a la oficina de Billy, pero este lo detuvo antes de que saliera para informarle que había un cambio de planes.

—Jasper, en la vicepresidencia se está necesitando un auxiliar, es casi lo mismo que la presidencia, incluso te puede convenir más porque ahí se encargan de muchos negocios que el presidente no tiene tiempo de convenir, además el vicepresidente es más asequible y no es de extrañar que te tome como aprendiz lo que es poco probable que suceda con el Sr. Edward Cullen. Por el contrato no hay problema porque ahí se especificaba que se te podía trasladar de cargo siempre que esto no afectara tu salario y tú estuvieras de acuerdo. —Jasper aceptó emocionado, la palabra "aprendiz" tenía más conveniencia que auxiliar, de eso no había duda. —Para ti hija, —Continúo dirigiéndose a Bella —será el cargo de auxiliar de presidencia, por tu inexperiencia al parecer prefirieron hacer el cambio, tomando en cuenta que ya existen dos pasantes.

Bella no estaba muy contenta con estar en presidencia cerca de ese tal Edward Cullen, pero resignada a que se había convertido en un títere del destino, no tenía más que aceptar.

Los dos subieron al ascensor y Jasper se quedó en el piso cuarenta, Bella llegó al piso de presidencia y se encontró con el mismo panorama de la vez anterior, el mismo chico con el cabello engominado, la chica de mirada tímida y Heidi, con su ya conocida ceja levantada.

—Veo que ya te informaron del cambio —Bella asintió, ni siquiera la había saludado. —Bien, trabajarás directamente con Edward, te está esperando en estos momentos, pasa de una vez.

—Pero… no entiendo —Bella estaba sorprendida y algo nerviosa, ¿cómo iba a trabajar con el presidente si no tenía ninguna experiencia?, la única que poseía era el trabajo de medio tiempo en una tienda de artículos deportivos en Forks. Estaba segura que eso no alcanzaba ni para el dichoso cargo de auxiliar que supuestamente debía ocupar. —Se suponía que mi cargo sería auxiliar del asistente, su auxiliar, no el del presidente directamente.

—Mira niña, aquí las cosas se hacen como los jefes así lo digan, no como tú lo creas, trabajarás directamente con él, así que entra de una vez, no tengo tiempo para seguirlo perdiendo contigo.

Bella suspiró y caminó hacia la puerta que tenía la placa con las letras: Presidente – Edward Anthony Cullen.

_Es solo un hombre Bella, tranquilízate, no puede hacerte nada, además ese no podía ser el mismo de la universidad… imposible._

Tomó la manija dorada de la puerta y la giró. La oficina era extensa, grandes ventanales cubrían dos de las paredes del suelo hasta el techo, en uno de los costados se podía ver la salida al helipuerto, en ese sector se apreciaba una pequeña mesa de juntas, y una puerta en la pared contigua que no poseía ventanas, al lado opuesto, el derecho, se apreciaba una pequeña sala con sillones de cuero marrón parecidos a los que se encontraban en la habitación anterior, una gran biblioteca con libros y algunos adornos, y a un lado de esta, otra puerta.

De frente un gran escritorio de madera color caoba se mostraba imponente, como queriendo preceder la estancia. Ahí sentado en un gran sillón negro se encontraba un hombre. Cabello cobrizo despeinado, anchos hombros, vestido todo de gris. Levantó la cabeza lentamente y fijó su mirada en la joven que se encontraba en la puerta.

Era él, Bella no tenía ninguna duda ahora, ese era el hombre de la universidad, era el que la había mirado con tanta intensidad como ahora. Logró atisbar la misma ira por un momento, pero cambió casi enseguida y un sentimiento de satisfacción y orgullo se estableció en su rostro, una lenta sonrisa ladeada se formó en su rostro.

Bella soltó un pequeño jadeo, ese hombre tenía un poder que no consistía en el dinero o los contactos políticos, era algo del alma, algo que era dado a solo unos cuantos, y que la hacía estremecer y sentirse vulnerable por completo.

El hombre se levantó de su asiento y apoyó las manos sobre el escritorio para inclinarse hacia adelante. Su sonrisa se ensanchó aun más y con una voz que parecía presagiar tormentas eternas y pasiones violentas dijo:

—Isabella Marie Swan… ahora me perteneces.

_Un títere, soy un maldito títere del destino._

* * *

_**Muchas gracias a las lectoras "ocultas" y a joli cullen, lobalunallena, Ligia Rodriguez, keimasen86, Peppanie, Mitica, BereCullen-Swan por sus rr.**_

_**Contestare algunas preguntas por aqui por si alguien mas la tenia tambien. **_

_**Peppanie: La historia de amor y traición del prologo la invente yo, pero la tribu si existio, mas adelante hablare de ella en la historia pero no hay problema que sepan desde ahora quienes son en general. La tribu de los Magyar es de donde se origina Hungria, y Arpad de Almos, hijo del Principe Almos, fue el que guío a la tribu a la que ahora son las tierras de Hungria, en esta historia tratare de darles datos los mas precisos posibles, no solo en cuanto a la historia del prologo, si no a la historia en sí, los dias de la semana seran exactos con las fechas si buscan en un calendario, aunque pensonajes como sarolta o la madre de Kopjan si los invente los otros si existieron. creo que ff no deja colocar links pero busquen en google palabras como Arpad, Turul, Almos y ahi les sale en wiki. y sí, habrá pov Edward.  
**_

_**BereCullen-Swan: No son Amigovios jejeje, son amigos que se adoran y se protegen, yo tenia un vinculo asi con un amigo, lastima que al graduarnos de la universidad nos distanciamos por los trabajos, pero era algo muy parecido, y nunca hubo atraccion entre nosotros, en este capi seguro viste algo mas de eso.**_

_**ahora si me despido, muchisimas gracias por leer y espero les haya gustado, cualquier cosa que quieran escribir aqui estoyyo para leer. Nos leemos de nuevo el viernes, aunque aqui en mi pais ya van 15 minutos del sabado jejejeje.**_


	4. Capitulo 3

**NATURALEZA DE UNA OBSESIÓN**

**...**

**Disclaimer**

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La Trama es mía.**

**Colaboradora: Sarobari**

**Capítulo beteado por Marta Salazar, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

**¡Espero les guste!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**…**

_No sabía que te esperaba,_

_no sabía que tú vendrías._

_¿Será posible que no seas solo mía?,_

_¿Tendré acaso que arrebatarte de sus brazos?_

_No importa cuánto quieras huir de mí,_

_puedes estar segura que jamás te dejaré ir._

**…**

Un niño caminaba por la calle tomado de la mano de su madre. Miró el yeso que cubría parte de su brazo izquierdo y volvió a sollozar, recordando el dolor que sintió, momentos después de haberse fracturado el brazo, por estar saltando en el estacionamiento de la escuela, mientras su madre hablaba con su maestra.

Llegaron a una esquina y el niño levantó la mirada cuando su madre detuvo el andar. Ahí, en medio de la calle, esperando el cambio del semáforo para seguir su camino, estaba uno de sus juguetes en tamaño real. _Oh Dios! un Bentley Continental GT modelo 2005, motor delantero W engine de 5998 ccm, dos puer…_

—Otra vez pensando en autos, —lo reprendió su madre al encontrarlo observando el auto negro frente a ellos, con la boca abierta —si prestaras más atención a las clases y menos a tus fichas de colección tus notas en la escuela serían mejores.

—Mamá mira, algún día yo tendré un auto como ese. —Su madre bufó.

Andy Butler, de 7 años de edad, cabello rubio casi blanco y ojos tan azules como el cielo de primavera, sabía que si se lo proponía, podría tener uno igual algún día. Todas las personas lo mirarían con respeto y asombro, como ahora mismo él miraba el auto y se imaginaba al hombre que lo manejaba.

Edward Cullen sonreía. Ese niño, que se había quedado mirando el auto asombrado, sería un hombre con dinero y carros como el suyo en el futuro. Pudo ver en sus ojos, el deseo de poseer algo y de estar dispuesto a luchar por eso, con dientes y uñas si era necesario. Él sabía lo que eso era. Desear algo con todas tus fuerzas y tener la esperanza de que algún día llegaría. Pero también sabía lo que era creer que se tenía, que por fin se había encontrado, para luego, caer en la amargura y la desesperanza, al darse cuenta de que solo fue un espejismo, un engaño, con crueles consecuencias.

Su expresión cambió al mismo tiempo que el semáforo, y emprendió la marcha. Recordar lo hacía un hombre amargado, y resentido de la vida. Encontraba en el trabajo la liberación que tanto necesitaba. Era su escusa para escapar de la realidad que se cernía sobre él, como las nubes negras sobre el prado, en un día de tormenta.

Habría dado lo que fuera por retroceder el tiempo, y evitar así, cometer el que consideraba, el peor error de su vida. Pero ya no había marcha atrás, y ahora tenía que afrontar las responsabilidades de sus actos, y sobre todo de su estupidez.

Llegó a la Universidad Gillemot a los pocos minutos. Ingresó sin ningún problema y parqueó su auto, en el lugar que siempre tenía reservado para él. La universidad había sido fundada por su bisabuelo en el año 1943, y queriendo honrar a su tan amada esposa, Elizabeth Gillemot, le había colocado su nombre y mandado a diseñar su escudo, en base a su cultura húngara.

Se bajó de su auto y se dirigió a la oficina del vicerrector de investigación.

Manejaba él mismo sus autos. No le gustaba tener que lidiar con choferes pacientes y cuidadosos, que recorrían un tramo en una hora, cuando él lo podía hacer en cuarenta minutos, o incluso media hora si estaba de afán. Su hermana siempre le recriminaba esa decisión. _Eres el presidente de una multinacional Edward, no un adolescente manejando sin permiso el costoso auto de su padre. _Siempre era lo mismo, pero a él no le importaba. Precisamente, era el presidente de una gran empresa, y hacía lo que quería. Tampoco tenía escoltas, le parecían fastidiosos y algo que solo tenían los empresarios que querían llamar la atención. Aun así, insistía en que su familia tuviera, al menos uno por persona. —_Si quieren hacerme daño no lo harán conmigo, sino con los que amo. —_Decía, y Emmett, estaba de acuerdo con él.

Habló con el vicerrector un largo rato, sobre los nuevos proyectos, que se aprobarían a los grupos de investigación ya existentes, la apertura de unos nuevos, y las dotaciones que llegarían en un par de semanas, para los nuevos laboratorios. Le gustaba supervisar personalmente todo lo referente a la universidad. Su abuelo le había dicho que esa institución, era la representación de la obstinación y la perseverancia Cullen, —_mi padre me la legó a mí, fue su forma de ir en contra de los designios de su padre, que le parecía ridículo que a su hijo le gustara la enseñanza —_y él como máximo exponente de esos adjetivos, velaba porque todo se diera como lo tenía planeado.

Hicieron el recorrido por las instalaciones remodeladas, y después de dar su aprobación, bajaron al segundo piso, para echar una ojeada a los afortunados becados, que se encontraban en ese momento en una reunión.

El hombre que lo acompañaba, fue requerido por uno de los empleados, y pidiendo disculpas, se apartó por un momento. Edward caminó unos pasos más, y miró hacia el pasillo que llevaba al auditorio, donde se estaba llevando a cabo la reunión.

El pasillo desapareció, ya no había suelo que lo sostuviera, ni aire que llenara sus pulmones. Ya no había un hombre cerca suyo, hablando con otro. No había corbata que anudara su cuello, zapatos que calzaran sus pies, ni ropa que cubriera su cuerpo. Su auto, el niño que lo admiraba, la madre que lo regañaba, ya no existían. Su adorada familia, su empresa poderosa, su pasado tormentoso, los errores cometidos, la carga de sus temores, ya nada de eso importaba.

_¡Es ella! _Susurró una voz en su cabeza, y ya nada podía interferir en lo que ahora sentía.

_Adoración_

_Veneración_

_Deseo_

_Pasión_

_Posesión_

Ahora estaba seguro, era ella. No sabía por qué, ni cómo, pero algo le decía, que era a ella, a quien había estado esperando toda su vida y más.

_Es una niña… y es hermosa_ pensó. Tenía el cabello color caoba, y una piel blanca inmaculada. Deseó poder pasar los dedos por sus mejillas, para comprobar que era tan suave como se veía. Ella se mordía el labio inferior, y él deseó poder tomarla de la barbilla y probar su sabor. Deseó poder estrecharla entre sus brazos, y comprobar, que no era una cruel jugada de su mente.

_Imposible, mi mente jamás podría crear algo tan puro y bello como ella._

Hizo el intento de caminar, de acercarse a ella, pero sus piernas no le respondieron.

En ese momento las puertas del auditorio se abrieron, hombres y mujeres empezaron a llenar el espacio entre ellos.

Reaccionando ante todo el movimiento que se producía entre ellos, caminó unos pasos, para poder observarla mejor. La vio estrujar el borde de su blusa, de un fuerte color azul rey. Le pareció una combinación hermosa, la manera como el azul resaltaba sobre su piel pálida, era algo fascinante.

Parecía una niña nerviosa, tratando de tomar una decisión. Él sonrió e hizo un nuevo intento por acercarse, pero su sonrisa se borró y todo pasó a ser oscuro y doloroso.

En ese momento, todos sus sueños y anhelos, recién devueltos por la visión de ella, ahora se desmoronaban, sin piedad a su alrededor. Sintió un intenso fuego que lo consumía por dentro, como si el edificio estuviera en llamas, y enormes lenguas de fuego, intentaran devorarlo por completo. Pero todo a su alrededor, seguía sin alterarse. Era su alma la que ardía de rabia y celos descontrolados.

Un hombre rubio había aparecido en escena, y su nena con una enorme sonrisa, se había arrojado a sus brazos, a los brazos de otro, otro que no era él.

Al instante el hombre la hizo girar y ella quedó mirando en su dirección. Sus ojos se encontraron y él no pudo evitar emitir un gruñido.

Un chico de baja estatura, que iba pasando por su lado, saltó asustado, por el ruido que el hombre había proferido. Lo miró por un momento, y la expresión que vio en su rostro, lo aterró tanto, que solo fue capaz de dar dos pasos hacia atrás, y alejarse de ese demonio con forma humana, lo más rápido que pudiera.

Ella lo miraba fijamente y se veía sorprendida y algo asustada.

_¿Por qué lo abrazas? ¡Maldita sea!, ¿Por qué? Si tú eres mía ¡mía!_

Otro chico llegó y ese malnacido y su nena se separaron. No pudo seguir ahí, necesitaba alejarse o sería el autor material de un asesinato. De eso estaba seguro.

Escuchó como el vicerrector lo llamaba, pero no le prestó atención. Caminó, casi corrió hacia su auto, y salió lo más rápido que pudo de la universidad. Recorrió las calles como un loco, contando con la suerte de no encontrar a ningún oficial de policía en el camino.

Llegó a su residencia ubicada en el Distrito de Chelsea. Un ático de lujo, en un gran edificio de apartamentos. Estacionó como pudo, subió a su ascensor privado, con los puños fuertemente apretados. Su corazón latía furiosamente, su pecho subía y bajaba con cada respiración agitada. Las puertas se abrieron, entró a su apartamento, y su control se esfumó por completo.

…

— ¡Maldición! —Exclamó Edward cuando vio el nombre que titilaba, en la pantalla de su celular. Se pasó una mano por su cabello y tiró un poco de él, a modo de frustración. Contestó con la voz ronca por el sueño y la resaca — ¿Qué…

— _¿Edward?, ¡por Dios!, al fin apareces, te he estado llamando todo el día. Heidi me dijo que no habías aparecido el viernes y que solo llamaste para hacer unos pedidos extraños. Emmett te ha estado buscando todo el fin de semana, y estuvo en tu apartamento, pero la tarjeta de acceso estaba bloqueada. Ni siquiera contestabas los teléfonos, agradece que mamá está ocupada con la visita del tío, que no se le ha ocurrido intentar comunicarse contigo, porque habría trepado las paredes del edificio para saber si estabas bien._

—Alice, hablas demasiado rápido… estoy bien. Solo decidí tomarme libre el fin de semana, ¡acaso no puedo tener algo de espacio para mí solo! —Giró sobre su propio cuerpo para quedar boca arriba y pasó una mano por su cara para tratar de quitar los últimos resquicios de sopor.

—_Te hemos dicho cientos de veces que te tomaras tiempo libre, vacaciones, y nunca quisiste hacerlo. Y ahora que por fin lo haces, no eres capaz de avisar. ¡Se puede saber qué te pasa!, tú no eres así._

—No es nada, en serio. Por qué mejor no me dejas en paz y nos vemos mañana…

— _¡Imposible! —_Lo interrumpió la chica —_estoy abajo tratando de que mi tarjeta de acceso funcione. Así que mueve tu culo de una buena vez, si es que estás aquí, y desbloquea el sistema, voy a subir._ —La mujer colgó, y él, con un gruñido de frustración, se levantó de su cama, y caminó hacia las puertas del ascensor, para desbloquear las tarjetas de –visitantes autorizados- que había dado a su familia, para que accedieran cuando lo desearan. Muchas veces se había arrepentido de esa decisión. Pero su familia jamás permitió que las anulara.

Al poco rato, su hermana se encontraba observando la sala del apartamento, con los ojos exorbitados, y una clara expresión de asombro y miedo en su rostro.

— ¡Edward! ¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?

La estancia, con pisos de madera de roble, y paredes pintadas en tonos _beige, _con columnas en mármol color tierra, se encontraba totalmente irreconocible.

Los adornos que ella misma, junto con su madre, habían escogido, se encontraban hechos pedazos esparcidos por el suelo. Los dos sofás de cuero claro estaban tumbados, al igual que los dos sillones que los acompañaban, la alfombra persa se encontraba arrumada al pie de la chimenea, y una pintura original de Franz Marc llamada –El Tigre–, estaba perforada por una escultura de Miren Itxaso en metal, de cintas que se entrecruzaban y terminaban en punta.

Edward suspiró, levantó uno de los sofás y se acostó sobre él, tapándose los ojos con un brazo.

—Me pasé de tragos, eso fue todo —Contestó con voz cansada.

— ¿Te pasaste de tragos?, ¿Estás de broma?, esto no es obra de unas copas de más —Alice se acercó al sofá y apartando un poco las caderas de su hermano, se sentó junto a él.

Edward se quitó el brazo de los ojos y la miró.

Su hermanita era diez años menor que él, tenía veinte años, cabello negro cortado de forma extraña, haciendo que cada punta señalara a un lugar diferente. Sus ojos eran de color azul marino, una hermosa combinación entre el azul de su madre y el verde de su padre. Su baja estatura le daba la impresión de ser aun más joven.

— ¿Qué te sucede Edward?, soy tu hermana, me preocupo por ti —dijo Alice acariciándole la mejilla tiernamente.

Edward negó con la cabeza y Alice suspiró derrotada. —Está bien, si no quieres, no me digas. Pero sabes que estoy aquí ¿verdad? —Edward asintió —Siempre estaré para ti, no importa nada.

Él sabía que podía contar con ella. Pero prefería mantenerla al margen de sus problemas. Ella era muy delicada e inocente, y no quería mancharla con sus secretos.

Alice se fue un par de horas después, luego de ayudar a su hermano a organizar el apartamento, ya que no solo la sala estaba destrozada. Su habitación no estaba muy diferente, el colchón estaba salido de los bordes de la cama, la lámpara de la mesa de noche estaba estrellada contra la pared del baño, varias botellas de _whisky_ vacías, estaban esparcidas por la habitación, y una a medio terminar estaba regada sobre la sábana blanca tirada en el suelo.

Era domingo. Solo había tenido un momento de lucidez el día anterior cuando había revisado los videos y registros que le habían llegado a su correo.

El viernes, luego de destrozarlo todo, había llamado a Heidi y le pidió que le consiguiera los registros de los aspirantes a la beca para negocios, así como los admitidos y los videos de seguridad de la universidad de esa mañana.

No pudo reconocer ningún nombre entre los reportes, no había fotos y al no saber el nombre del hombre que la abrazaba, no tenía mucho que hacer con eso. Gruñó al recordar la escena, estaba decidido a cambiarla por completo.

Sabía que ella no estaría en la lista, ya que de haber sido una de las aspirantes, no habría estado afuera esperando.

Revisó los videos de seguridad, de la entrada de la universidad, y del pasillo del bloque en el que se encontraban. La vio entrar con él y dirigirse al auditorio. Pero los perdió de vista cuando cruzaron hacia la entrada de este. Una hora después los vio salir del edificio, esta vez acompañados de un hombre moreno, lo poco que pudo ver de su rostro le pareció familiar, pero al no recordarlo había desechado la idea.

No sabía qué hacer, ni dónde localizarla, ni siquiera sabía si vivía en Londres o en Inglaterra. La mitad de los aspirantes a esas becas eran extranjeros.

Una foto borrosa, que había impreso del video, mostraba a la chica entrando a la institución. La había guardado antes de que su hermana entrara, y ahora, tratando de dormir, para ir al día siguiente a la oficina, la miraba fijamente. Tendría que imprimir otra, esta se había arruinado, luego de ser salpicada de su semen cuando se masturbó pensando en ella. La última vez que había hecho algo semejante, tenía tan solo dieciséis años, pero esta vez no había podido controlar la necesidad que crecía en su interior.

La deseaba como nunca antes había deseado a otra mujer, y eso lo había llevado al baño, bajarse los bóxers y agarrando su miembro completamente erecto, había empezado a bombear con fuerza, mientras que con la otra mano sostenía la foto de ella. Colocando la foto sobre el tanque del sanitario, había tomado sus testículos y los masajeaba al tiempo que su otra mano seguía la tarea de ordeñar su miembro. La corrida había sido tan fuerte que hasta que no terminó, no se dio cuenta que algunos resquicios de su excitación, habían manchado la foto. Habría deseado saber qué nombre gritar en ese momento, pero se juró que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de saberlo. Limpiándola con cuidado la colocó sobre su cama, al tiempo que su mente le jugaba una mala pasada. _¿Cuántos orgasmos le has dado a él? ¿Cuántas veces te ha hecho gritar de placer? ¡Maldito!_

Volviendo al presente, miró la foto, y como si la tuviera en frente le habló.

—No importa cuántas veces te ha hecho suya… yo me encargaré de borrar de tu cuerpo su recuerdo.

…

—Hay una cena mañana en casa de mis tíos —dijo Heidi mientras se limaba las uñas, sentada frente al escritorio de Edward, quien torturaba con frustración su computadora portátil.

Había logrado llegar temprano esa mañana a trabajar. Pero su humor estaba tan negro, como el traje que llevaba puesto. Los pobres chicos pasantes, habían sido sus víctimas. El chico, John, corría como gallina descabezada dentro del cuarto de archivos. La chica rubia, Sara, tenía los ojos brillantes, por las lágrimas que querían escapar, y las manos temblorosas, mientras escribía un informe que todos sabían, era innecesario. Solo Heidi, que lo conocía mucho mejor que la mayoría de los miembros de su familia, había logrado calmarlo y encerrarlo en su oficina.

—Ya me lo imaginaba —Contestó seco, sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla.

—Me alegro —dijo Heidi en tono irónico —¿Me vas a decir qué te pasa?, Alice me contó que tu apartamento estaba destrozado, y esos pedidos que hiciste el viernes. —Chasqueó la lengua y continuó —Definitivamente, eso no es normal.

Se lo quedó mirando fijamente, con los ojos entrecerrados, esperando una respuesta.

—Conocí a una chica.

— ¡Maldita sea! Lo sabía —Se inclinó hacia delante a modo confidencial — ¿Quién es? ¿Dónde la conociste? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿La conozco?

Edward suspiró y se recostó en su asiento.

—No sé quién es, ni cómo se llama. La conocí en la universidad el viernes en la mañana. Solo la vi y… todo tuvo sentido, o dejó de tenerlo, aun no lo sé. Es ella, es la mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mis días. —Se pasó una mano por el cabello y tiró de él un poco —La quiero para mí, —la miró fijamente —me ayudarás, ¿no es así Heidi?

Edward sabía que no podría hacer nada, hasta que se realizaran las matrículas, ahí los jóvenes se tomaban fotos para los carnets. Estaba seguro que sería capaz de reconocer al estúpido rubio. Luego solo quedaría investigarlo, para que lo llevara a ella.

La mujer suspiró y se levantó de su asiento para sentarse en las piernas de él. Él abrió los brazos y la recibió con cariño. Ella tomó su rostro entre sus manos —Siempre seré tu cómplice en todo. ¿Acaso no ha sido así desde pequeños?

Edward sonrió y la abrazó.

Heidi McCarty era hermana de Emmett, quienes eran hijos de Joseph McCarty y Elizabeth Cullen, hermana difunta de Carlisle, el padre de Edward.

Desde niños habían sido muy unidos, tanto en las risas como en las peleas. Un día se les podía ver, corriendo felices por la casa, luego de haber realizado alguna travesura, y al otro día, escuchar los gritos de Edward, porque una pequeña y caprichosa Heidi, lo tenía prendido de los cabellos mientras lo zarandeaba con rabia. Emmett decía que ese era el motivo por el cual, el cabello de Edward, ahora que ya era adulto, no podía ser peinado decentemente.

Alice era su princesita, y la cuidaba de todo. Pero Heidi, a pesar de ser cinco años menor que Edward, tenía un carácter muy parecido al de él. Edward Encontraba en su prima un apoyo en todos sus problemas. Ella siempre lo secundaba en todo, aunque fuera de mala gana, y él lograba que las salidas clandestinas de ella para irse de rumba, fueran todo un éxito.

Terminó como su asistente, porque su padre había alegado que estaba muy consentida, y que ya era hora que hiciera algo de provecho, además de hacer servir sus estudios en administración de empresas. Ella había rogado que le dieran el cargo de asistente de su hermano, quien era el vicepresidente de CullenWorld, pero Joseph McCarty sabía que Emmett, se dejaba manipular por ella, y terminaría haciendo él todo el trabajo, mientras ella solo leía revistas, y hablaba por su teléfono. —_Edward sabe cómo tratarte, si no te mata te hará una persona responsable. Me conformo con cualquiera de las dos. —_De eso ya había sido un año, y aun no había sucedido ninguna de las dos cosas, aunque no había sido nada fácil para los dos.

Solo Heidi sabía sus secretos completamente, solo ella lo había visto enloquecer en los momentos más difíciles, y solo ella sabía lo que lo atormentaba constantemente.

—Ahora solo pensemos en tu cumpleaños —dijo Heidi cambiando de tema. —Podríamos ir todos a algún Bar luego de cenar. —Tomó un mechón del cabello de Edward y lo giró en sus dedos.

— ¿Me crees imbécil?, lo usarás como excusa para no venir a trabajar el miércoles —dijo Edward mientras le daba una fuerte palmada en el muslo.

Heidi confirmó la suposición de Edward cuando jaló con fuerza el mechón que tenía entre sus dedos. Se levantó del regazo de su primo y caminó hacia la puerta de la oficina, para luego cerrarla con más fuerza de la necesaria.

En la mañana del martes, Heidi le llevó a Edward unos contratos para que los firmara.

—Entre esos está el del hijo de Billy Black, Jacob, que trabajará con él en Recursos Humanos. —Le extendió unos documentos, y al abrir la primera carpeta vio la foto de un joven de piel morena y cabello negro. Lo reconoció enseguida.

— ¡Heidi te debo la vida!, es él, el chico que los acompañaba en el video, es el hijo de Billy, sabía que lo había visto en algún lado.

Salió apresurado de la oficina sin esperar respuesta, y subió al ascensor. Recordó que el joven había optado por la beca de negocios. _¿Serán amigos hace tiempo? O ¿Se habrán conocido en la entrevista?_ Se preguntaba mientras hacía el recorrido en el ascensor. Cuando bajó de este, corrió a la oficina de Recursos Humanos. Los empleados lo miraban extrañados, a pesar que era conocido como un hombre amable, él nunca bajaba de los últimos pisos del edificio, siempre eran sus empleados los que acudían a él, y era más extraño aún, verlo en ese estado de excitación.

Cuando ingresó al área en la que Billy era jefe, se detuvo bruscamente. Ahí estaba ella, su niña, en su compañía, en su territorio. Ella giró su cabeza por un momento en su dirección, pero él alcanzó a esconderse tras uno de los modulares de la oficina. _Me sientes ¿no es así mi amor?_ Una chica de unos veinticuatro años de edad se lo quedó mirando con la boca abierta, por el extraño comportamiento del presidente de la multinacional. Edward se percató de eso, y poniéndose un dedo en los labios, le indicó que no dijera nada. El corazón de la chica se aceleró, a tal punto, que creyó que se le saldría del pecho. Él era el hombre más hermoso que había visto, y al hacer una comparación rápida con su novio, bajó la cabeza, suspiró de forma triste y continuó haciendo su trabajo.

Su niña se veía nerviosa, y en un momento tomó la mano del hombre rubio que la acompañaba, a lo que él respondió dándole un beso en la frente.

Tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, para no lanzarse sobre el miserable que besaba lo que a él le pertenecía. No le importaba los empleados, su reputación o la salud del malnacido. Pero no quería asustarla, no quería darle esa impresión de salvajismo que en el momento lo dominaba. La pareja y Jacob, entraron al despacho de Billy y cerraron la puerta.

—El chico moreno que acaba de entrar, es el hijo de Billy, ¿cierto? —Preguntó Edward a la secretaria del jefe de unidad.

La mujer, de cuarenta y dos años de edad, que no se había percatado de la presencia del gran jefe, saltó sobre la silla y se puso una mano en el pecho para regular su respiración.

—Eh… sí señor, ese es. —Edward le preguntó quiénes lo acompañaban. —Son unos jóvenes americanos que vinieron para el proceso de becas de la universidad, Jacob me los presentó, se llaman Jasper y Bella. Al parecer el chico vino a presentar su hoja de vida para trabajar aquí señor.

— ¡Perfecto! —Edward dio media vuelta y corrió de nuevo hacia el ascensor, la suerte le estaba sonriendo. Tenía que hablar con Emmett urgentemente.

…

_Bella. _El nombre de la chica se repetía, una y otra vez en su mente. Era hermoso igual que ella, aunque al parecer era una abreviatura, o un sobrenombre. No creía que ese fuera su nombre completo. Pronto lo averiguaría, de eso estaba seguro.

—Edward… ¡Edward! —El grito de Emmett lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad sin ninguna contemplación. —Llevas sentado en esa silla veinte minutos y no has pronunciado palabra. ¿Acaso mi hermana por fin te dejó bobo con uno de sus jalones de cabello? —Emmett soltó una carcajada y Edward bufó.

Se encontraban en la oficina de vicepresidencia. Emmett tenía veintisiete años de edad, era el alma de las fiestas, según él mismo se había denominado. Era el mejor amigo de Edward. No sabía todos sus secretos, pero sí un poco más que Alice. Edward decía que él nunca lo podría entender, _Es demasiado alegre como para soportar tanto drama_, decía él cuando pensaba en su primo.

Edward le contó lo de Bella sin entrar en detalles. Le dijo que quería conocer a la chica y que necesitaba un favor.

—Este es el plan Emmett —dijo Edward levantándose y paseándose por la oficina —Bajas a la oficina de Billy, y le dices que quieres ver qué hojas de vida tiene ahí, buscas una en la que aparezca el nombre de "Jasper" —Soltó el nombre del chico, como si fuera una blasfemia —El hombre es rubio, así que te fijas que sea ese. Le dices que lo contrate y que lo envíe mañana a mi oficina, que Heidi lo entrevistará. Que me mande una copia de su hoja. Quiero saber más sobre ellos y tu hermana me va a ayudar.

Emmett le dijo que iría en la tarde porque en ese momento tenía una reunión importante, pero que no se preocupara, al día siguiente el chico estaría en su oficina.

Edward regresó a su oficina, y llamando a Heidi a su despacho, le había contado lo sucedido, y la tarea que Emmett tenía.

—Cuando te da la gana, pones a todo el mundo a trabajar para ti —Heidi se recostó en la silla y cruzó las piernas.

— ¿Llamaste a Recursos Humanos? —Preguntó Edward ignorando su comentario anterior.

—Salieron del edificio mientras hablabas con Emmett —Edward gruñó y se levantó de su asiento para empezar a pasearse por la oficina. Era algo que hacía siempre que tenía alguna locura en mente. Cuando era niño sus padres le temían a esa actitud, sobre todo si estaba Heidi cerca. Nunca terminaba en nada bueno.

—Presta atención, quiero que todo salga perfecto. Mañana cuando vengan los atenderás. Tendrás el dispositivo _bluetooth _en tu oreja para que escuches lo que yo te diga con tu celular, y con el de la empresa me llamarás al teléfono de aquí de mi oficina, lo pondrás en altavoz y yo lo colocaré en _Mute_ de esa manera escucharé lo que dicen, pero ellos no me escucharán a mí. Empezarás con unas preguntas al tipo, su experiencia, cosas así —Sacudió las manos para restarle importancia —y después yo te indicaré lo que preguntarás a ella. ¿Quedó claro Heidi?

— ¡Oh por Dios! Edward, ¡eres un genio! —Heidi rodó los ojos para indicar el sarcasmo. —Esto te costará una invitación a almorzar. Recoge tu saco, ya tengo hambre.

En la tarde, Emmett le confirmó que ya todo estaba hecho, y Heidi le entregó la hoja de vida de Jasper, que había enviado la secretaria de Billy, la revisó y le molestó el tener que admitir que el chico parecía ser alguien responsable y dedicado.

Se percató de que la dirección de contacto, era un hotel cerca del _Hyde Park_, por lo que llamó a James, uno de los hombres que en algún momento, había trabajado para él, y le ordenó que montara guardia, y que le avisara de los movimientos que hacía la pareja que ya le había descrito.

A las siete de la tarde, se dirigió a la casa de sus padres, ubicada en el área de _Hampstead. _Era una edificación espléndida nombrada –La Mansión– por su diseñador Harrison Varma. Plasmaba correctamente la elegancia y el esplendor, al que estaban acostumbrados los Cullen.

Toda su familia se encontraba ahí. Sus padres Carlisle y Esme Cullen, su tío Joseph, su hermana y sus primos Emmett y Heidi, quien se había escapado del trabajo a las cuatro de la tarde, con la escusa de que necesitaba arreglarse. — _¡Te han visto en pañales! Qué importa qué lleves puesto —_Le había gritado Edward por el teléfono, pero ella despidiéndose con un simple "_Bye_" le había colgado.

Lo recibieron con abrazos y muestras de cariño, deseándole un feliz cumpleaños. —Treinta años hijo —Carlisle posó una mano en el hombro de su hijo y sonrió —Tu abuelo estaría orgulloso de ti.

—Gracias papá… y hablando de viejos dónde está…

— ¡Aquí estoy! —Un hombre alto y delgado, de cabello color gris oscuro por las canas, lizo y que le llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros, agarrado con una coleta, apareció en la sala familiar de la mansión, llevando un bastón negro con un mango plateado, con la forma de la cabeza de un cuervo. —No me iba a perder por ningún motivo el cumpleaños del "culicagado" de mi sobrino.

—Tengo treinta años Aro. No soy ningún "culicagado" —dijo Edward gruñendo.

— ¡Bah! Diez de esos años los pasaste cagando en pañales y tomando biberón, los diez siguientes, perdiendo el tiempo en ataques hormonales… y los otros diez no cuentan —Agitó la mano para restarle importancia.

—No le prestes atención cariño, ya sabes cómo es. Feliz cumpleaños. —Esme lo abrazó por la cintura, y él bajó la cabeza para recibir el beso en la frente.

Aro Cullen era el hermano de Marcus Cullen, el padre de Carlisle. Al morir su hermano junto con su esposa Didyme y su hija Elizabeth, la madre de Emmett y Heidi, en un accidente de tránsito hacía ya varios años, Aro había tomado el mando de la familia, y aunque no se metía en los asuntos de la empresa, sí había tomado la autoridad de los asuntos personales de todos.

Edward no lo soportaba, siempre estaba regañándolo o contradiciendo sus decisiones, sin contar con el hecho de que, según él, todo lo hacía mal. Emmett lo sobre llevaba, pero a diferencia de los hombres, Alice y Heidi eran sus consentidas. También las regañaba, y mucho. Pero al final las llamaba, las sentaba en su regazo y dándoles una palmada le decía: —_Ya, ya chiquilla, al menos no son un desastre como esos dos de allá. —_y señalaba a Edward y a Emmett.

Para descanso de todos, el hombre no vivía en la ciudad, y solo lo veían para fiestas especiales, cuando estaba de humor. No tenía hijos, su esposa Sulpicia, había muerto cuando tenía treinta y cinco años, al momento del parto del que sería su primer hijo. El niño había nacido muerto.

Luego pasaron a la mesa y cenaron tranquilamente. Alice volvió a insistir sobre el tema del fin de semana, pero Edward, solo le pidió que no dijera nada a sus padres, y cambió de tema. Sabía que si le decía a su hermana que quería a una chica, ella trataría de sacarle toda la historia, y eso era algo de lo que no estaba dispuesto a hablar con ella. Heidi y Alice habían insistido en salir a un Bar, pero Aro, haciendo sonar su bastón, les había dicho que la semana se hizo para trabajar, que lo dejaran para el fin de semana. Edward agradeció en silencio al viejo, no tenía ganas de salir a divertirse. No hasta que tuviera a Bella en sus manos.

Al día siguiente Edward parecía un león enjaulado. Se paseaba de un lado a otro de su oficina, salía del despacho y daba otra vuelta. Los dos pasantes estaban encogidos en sus escritorios, rogando por no ser vistos, y Heidi revisaba tranquilamente unos documentos, que había pasado Emmett, de la reunión del día anterior.

El teléfono de Heidi sonó y luego de un "de acuerdo" colgó.

—Están subiendo Edward. —Anunció, se colocó el dispositivo _bluetooth _en la oreja y lo disimuló con el cabello.

Edward entró rápidamente a su oficina y recibiendo la llamada de Heidi en el teléfono fijo, lo colocó en función de _mute._

—_Que empiece la función_ —dijo Heidi desde el otro lado de la línea.

—¿Pregúntale algo a ella?… que imaginación prima… ¿Pregúntale que si es su novia?… ¡No tan directamente!

_Entonces ¿por qué te dejas abrazar por él? ¿Por qué maldita sea, te dejas besar por él? ¡No te creo! _Pensó.

— ¿Pregúntale si se quedará aquí en Londres? y por cuánto tiempo… ¡No! —Gritó al tiempo que golpeaba su escritorio. Tenía suerte de que las paredes estaban construidas de tal manera que el sonido no saliera de la oficina.

_No lo voy a permitir mi amor, jamás voy a permitir que te alejes de mí._

—Ofrécele trabajo, una beca, lo que sea… No importa, ya buscaré la manera de retenerla. Déjalos ir y dile al tipo, que será auxiliar de asistente de presidencia. —Edward trancó la llamada y se recostó en su asiento pasando un brazo por sus ojos.

No sabía si creer que en realidad no eran novios, el solo pensar en ellos dos como pareja, besándose, acariciándose, haciendo el amor, lo volvía loco. ¿Y si solo eran amigos como ella había dicho?, entonces seguro había tenido otros novios. ¿Se habría entregado a alguno de ellos? _¡Maldición!_ Prefería no pensar en eso. No soportaba las imágenes que su mente, formaba para atormentarlo.

Además, tenía que pensar rápido, cómo haría para evitar que saliera del país. Si tan solo la dejara el vuelo, eso le daría algo más de tiempo, o se le perdiera el pasaporte…

— ¡Si, eso es!

— ¿Qué es qué? —Preguntó Heidi entrando a la oficina. —La chica es algo insignificante, como todas las americanas, aunque tiene carácter, eso me gusta. Pero algo si te digo, dudo mucho que tío Aro la apruebe.

— ¡Me vale mierda lo que el viejo piense! —Gruñó Edward y empezó a pasearse por la oficina. —Llama a Jenks y dile que lo necesito aquí en el menor tiempo posible. Comunícame con Tyler Crowley y con ese amigo tuyo de migración, Demetri Di Lombardo, me debe un favor y es hora de cobrárselo.

— ¿En qué estás pensando Edward?

—Haré que le sea imposible salir del país, y cuando sea solo una chica americana, acusada de posible falsificación, e inmigración ilegal, tendrá que quedarse. Nadie le dará trabajo, no podrá hacer nada, y justo ahí, aparecerá CullenWorld como su salvador, y entonces, la tendré en mis manos.

En ese momento Sara llamó a la puerta y anunció a Heidi que tenía una llamada de Billy.

—Pásame la llamada aquí. —Le indicó Heidi y cuando el teléfono sonó, lo descolgó —Presidencia… si, es un cargo que se está necesitando, solo que no habíamos tenido tiempo de informar… Solo realicen todos los trámites para antes del viernes, para que el chico firme el contrato ese día. — se despidió y colgó.

—Estás seguro de esto, no crees que te estás yendo a los extremos.

—No me importan los límites, cuando de tenerla junto a mí se trata.

Edward habló con Demetri, uno de los novios que había tenido Heidi. Le pidió información sobre Jasper Whitlock, fecha de ingreso al país y los datos sobre la persona que lo acompañaba.

—Ingresó al país el sábado 10 de junio, al mismo tiempo que una joven, y pasaron juntos todo el proceso. Su nombre es Isabella Marie Swan.

_Isabella, Bella, me gusta tanto tu nombre como tu alias, mi amor._

—Envíame la información de ella al correo de Heidi. —Le dijo Edward —Necesito que borres los registros de su pasaporte por unos días —El chico protestó, tratando de explicarle las implicaciones que eso podría tener. —Solo serán unos días, hasta el domingo. Encárgate de que nadie de migración revise los registros, no quiero que termine en la cárcel.

Luego se comunicó con Tyler, un joven _hacker _de veinticuatro años que había descubierto, tras un denuncio realizado en la Universidad Gillemot. Las notas de varios estudiantes habían sido alteradas, y tras una exhaustiva investigación, se descubrió que el chico cobró, por sabotear el sistema y alterar los resultados. A los estudiantes los sancionaron, pero a Tyler le ofrecieron un trabajo en CullenWorld. _Un chico como ese es mejor tenerlo de este lado. _Había dicho Carlisle.

Le pidió al joven que averiguara, la aerolínea y el vuelo en el que viajaría la joven, ingresara al sistema y cancelara el vuelo.

—Haz que el dinero sea devuelto a la cuenta que realizó el pago. También necesito que ingreses un reporte de investigación legal por posible falsificación del pasaporte, pero que solo sea visible para la aerolínea. De esa manera si intenta cambiar de vuelo, no podrá realizar la compra.

A los pocos minutos Jenks llegó a la oficina y escuchó las pretensiones de Edward.

Jenks era uno de los abogados de la familia y de la empresa, pero Edward sabía cuándo acudir a él. El hombre tenía contactos no muy legales que se pueda decir, además que se prestaba para todo tipo de cosas extrañas que él pudiera pedir, sin revelar nunca a su familia sus movimientos. Ya le había hecho trabajos en otras ocasiones, y gracias a eso era que podía llevar una vida, relativamente tranquila.

—La chica solo conoce a Jacob Black, el hijo de Billy Black, en este continente.

— ¿Billy Black? —Preguntó el hombre — ¿El jefe de Recursos Humanos?

— ¡El mismo! —Contestó Edward —Cuando se vea acorralada en el aeropuerto, sin poder salir del país y con una situación tan seria, lo llamará a él. El chico llamará a su padre y estoy seguro que él se comunicará conmigo. Ya Heidi le ha dejado claro que cualquier cosa que necesiten los jóvenes, nos sea informado, con la escusa de que al ser extranjeros, podían estar un poco perdidos, ya sabe, hospitalidad Cullen —se burló y continuó —Heidi le avisará y usted irá enseguida, hará que revisa los registros y todo eso, y por último la asustará diciéndole la seriedad de la situación. Necesito que crea que el problema, no se arreglará pronto, y que usted ya ha agotado todas las posibilidades, dígale que llamó a la embajada y que tampoco tiene registro. No permita que se comunique con ellos. Ofrézcale trabajo, y estudios. Tiene que aceptar, a menos que quiera vivir este tiempo del sueldo de su amiguito.

Despidió al hombre, al tiempo que Heidi entraba con el informe que Demetri le había enviado.

P – USA – 135105437 – Swan – Isabella Marie - Estados Unidos de América - septiembre 13, 1987 – F – Forks, Washington, USA – Abril 21, 2004 – Departamento de Estado – Abril 21, 2014 – Ver página…

—Solo tiene dieciocho años Edward, es incluso menor que Alice —dijo Heidi mirándolo fijamente mientras él observaba la información.

—Se ve hermosa incluso en la foto del pasaporte.

— ¿Estás escuchando lo que te estoy diciendo?

— ¡No me importa cuántos años tenga!, es mayor de edad y con eso me conformo —Pasó una mano por su cabello y tiró de él — ¡Demonios! Ni siquiera me importaría si fuera menor de edad.

Heidi suspiró y se levantó para regresar a su puesto de trabajo. —Tengo cosas que hacer, si necesitas algo más me avisas.

— ¿Me ayudarás Heidi? Lo prometiste.

—Y así será. —Edward sonrió y siguió observando la foto.

El jueves Tyler y Demetri le confirmaron a Edward, que ya todo estaba listo. Ahora solo tocaba esperar a que al día siguiente llegaran al aeropuerto, y se desarrollaran los acontecimientos.

James le informó que se estaban quedando en la misma habitación en el hotel, pero el vigilante no tenía mayor información. _Solo espero que haya dos camas en esa habitación. _Pensó tratando de no perder la razón.

El viernes en la mañana Edward maldijo cuando Heidi le informó, que Jasper había llegado solo para la firma del contrato. Pero no desesperó, pues toda su atención estaba concentrada en lo que sucedería esa tarde.

— ¿Cómo vas con lo de la chica? —Preguntó Emmett a Edward en un susurro mientras se encontraban en una reunión con Valenci's, una famosa agencia, que impulsaba diseñadores de modas en Inglaterra, y que requería de una inversión para poder expandirse por todo el Reino Unido. Alice quería invertir en ellos desde hacía tiempo, pero Edward no estaba muy convencido, y luego de recibir una gran propuesta por parte de la agencia, cuya idea había impulsado la misma Alice, se encontraban ahora escuchando los argumentos.

—Si las cosas salen como las tengo planeadas y sé que así será, la tendré trabajando para mí la próxima semana —Edward sonrió y luego se quejó cuando Alice, que estaba sentada a su lado, lo pisó fuertemente con su tacón para que prestara atención a la exposición.

Al terminar la reunión en la que se aprobó la inyección de capital por parte de CullenWorld a la agencia, Jenks llamó a Heidi para informarle cómo se estaba desarrollando todo.

—Edward, al parecer las cosas se complicaron —Le dijo Heidi a Edward, cuando se estaban despidiendo de los representantes de la agencia.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que se complicaron?

—Jenks me acaba de llamar, parece que la chica agredió al director de vuelos de la aerolínea, los tienen encerrados, en un cuarto de interrogatorio en el aeropuerto. Ya él está haciendo todo para sacarlos de ahí.

— ¿Lo agredió?, mi Bella, pero si ella se ve tan delicada, tan frágil, ¿Ella está bien? ¿Está herida? —dijo Edward desesperado y preocupado pensando en que el hombre, o los guardias hubieran reaccionado con violencia.

—Ella esta perfecta, pero tal parece ser, que "tu Bella", tiene las uñas más afiladas de lo que crees.

Edward sonrió divertido, su chica tenía agallas, quizás la mirada pícara que se podía observar en la foto del pasaporte era precisamente eso y no coquetería como pensó en un principio.

—Comunícate con Jenks, dile que consiga una copia del vídeo de seguridad, quiero ver qué sucedió exactamente, y que evite que se levanten cargos en su contra, no quiero que tenga problemas judiciales reales.

Al poco rato Heidi le volvió a informar que ya todo estaba arreglado, los jóvenes estaban fuera de peligro, y Bella había aceptado trabajar en CullenWorld, mientras se resolvía todo el asunto del pasaporte.

—Lo que ella no sabe, es que todo fue un montaje, y para cuando se entere…

—Para cuando se entere ¿Qué? Edward —Preguntó Heidi frunciendo el entrecejo. Conocía bien a Edward y sabía de lo que era capaz, pero nunca lo había visto actuar de una forma tan posesiva y obsesiva como ahora.

Edward rió maliciosamente —Ya lo verás Heidi, ya lo verás.

Esa misma tarde Jenks le había hecho llegar el video de seguridad. Edward se carcajeó cuando vio la cara del hombre y la forma en la que Bella se encontraba subida sobre el mostrador.

—Tienes carácter mi nenita, no puedo esperar para ver esa misma intensidad, mientras te haga el amor.

El Domingo fue informado, que Jasper y Bella se habían cambiado a un pequeño apartamento que estaba alquilado a nombre del chico. Su ubicación era cercana a la universidad, y según había comentado el vigilante del pequeño edificio de 4 pisos, el apartamento que ellos habían escogido tenía dos habitaciones.

—Es posible que no compartan habitación, señor —Le comentó James luego de darle todo el informe.

—Eso espero —gruñó Edward —Me informas de cualquier otra novedad.

Colgó y se recostó en su cama, al día siguiente ella iría a firmar contrato y a iniciar su trabajo con él. Estaba nervioso, sería la primera vez que hablara con ella, que la tendría cerca, con toda su atención para él.

…

Se veía aún más hermosa de cerca, llevaba una falda negra, de talle alto, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, y una blusa azul de manga corta y cuello en V. _¿Te vestiste así frente a él?, ¿Te subió él la cremallera de la falda?_ La ira lo atacó, pero enseguida su razón le indicó, que gracias a su astucia, ella estaba ahí, frente a él. Y no pasaría mucho tiempo para que fuera suya por completo.

La chica jadeó, y él sintió como su cuerpo reaccionaba ante ese sonido.

—Isabella Marie Swan… ahora me perteneces. —No pudo contener esas palabras.

—De lunes a viernes, en horario laboral y horas extras señor Cullen, el resto del tiempo no. —Edward frunció el entrecejo, pero le gustó su carácter. Además de su voz.

— ¿Osa contradecirme Isabella?

—No señor, solo aclaro ciertos puntos, y si me va a llamar por mi nombre preferiría que me llamara Bella. —Edward rodeó el escritorio, y empezó a acercarse a ella, lentamente.

— ¿Le molesta que la llame por su nombre? o ¿que la tuteé?

—No señor Cullen, puede llamarme como quiera. —Edward Sonrió. La chica se veía nerviosa, pero se notaba que estaba haciendo todo lo posible por ocultarlo.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, no lo dude. —Comentó, pensando en todos los apelativos que deseaba darle —Pero ya que estamos hablando de esto, qué tal sí, yo te llamo "Bella" y tú me dices "Edward".

—No creo que sea correcto —Retrocedió un poco, al verlo ya tan cerca.

—Por qué no dejas que sea yo quien decida qué es correcto y qué no —Edward acortó el espacio entre ellos y acorralándola contra la puerta de la oficina, apoyó un brazo en esta. —Anda, inténtalo. —Se acercó a su oído y le indicó: —"Edward".

Bella cerró los ojos y con una voz que lo hizo ponerse aún más duro de lo que ya estaba, susurró: —Edward.

El timbre del teléfono fijo los sobresaltó a los dos. La chica se apartó rápidamente y él maldijo a toda la mierda del mundo. Frustrado se acercó a su escritorio.

— ¡Te dije que no me molestaras! —gritó a Heidi, cuando levantó el auricular.

—_Es de allá Edward —_Fueron las únicas palabras que escuchó, antes de que Heidi direccionara la llamada.

— ¡Maldita sea! —gritó enfurecido, la muy maldita no podía escoger otro momento para llamar que ese. Le dio la espalda a Bella y apoyó una mano en el ventanal.

—Habla Edward —dijo contestando la llamada entrante.

* * *

**Primero que todo espero que les haya gustado el capi de Edward.**

**Mil gracias a las lectoras ocultas por leer, y a PrincesLynx, joli cullen, BereCullen-Swan, isamariaag29, keimasen86, Peppanie, Ligia Rodriguez, miranda, Blind Wish, sandra32321, Mitica por sus rr. motivan a seguir, enserio.**

**- BereCullen-Swan: como se te puede ocurrir que deja a Emmett por fuera. el tambien trendra su historia, no lo dudes.**

**- Isamariaag29: Fresca por el rr, pero como se mostró en este capi ella no tenia mucha opcion, 18 años, "inmigrante ilegal" pais extranjero, no la emplearían ni de mesera. ademas ella dijo que tenia curiosidad, pueda ser que no se aplique lo mismo que al gato jejejeje. **

**A todas las demas dos cosas: **

**1. No puedo responder sus preguntas ahora porque me tiro la historia, porfa entiendanme, LO SIENTO!**

**2. A Jasper me lo dejan quieto carajo. **

**jajajajaja. bueno ahora si me despido. de nuevo mil gracias y perdonen la demora, pero se me hizo imposible subir ayer. nos leemos el viernes. **

**Cualquier cosa que quieren escribir, aqui estoy yo para leer. abrazos**


	5. Capitulo 4

**NATURALEZA DE UNA OBSESIÓN**

**...**

**Disclaimer**

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La Trama es mía.**

**Colaboradora: Sarobari**

**Capítulo beteado por Marta Salazar, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

**¡Espero les guste!**

**…**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4**

…

_Estoy aquí frente a ti,_

_aun no sé que pretendes de mi._

_Seduces, gritas, decretas_

_y pretendes que yo te obedezca._

_Yo no soy igual a ellas,_

_porque jamás podré amar apenas_

…

—Edward, ¿En qué momento se me asignó un aprendiz? Tengo a un chico en mi oficina informándome que ahora trabaja conmigo. ¿Me puedes explicar eso?

Bella, que se encontraba sentada en la pequeña mesa de juntas organizando unos documentos, se sobresaltó por la abrupta interrupción de un hombre en la oficina del que ahora era su jefe. Y no era cualquier hombre. Jasper era alto, y su jefe también, bastante en realidad; pero el que llegó, era todo un gigante, debía medir un metro noventa o quizás más, su piel era blanca como la de Edward, pero su cabello era negro y lo tenía más corto. Era muy guapo, y el cuerpo mostraba una gran pasión por el gimnasio.

Pero no solo eso le llamó la atención, sino también la mención de un nuevo aprendiz, ese tenía que ser Jasper, y si eso era así, este debía ser el vicepresidente de la compañía, y eso la preocupó. ¿A qué se refería con que no sabía nada de él?, ¿Será posible que le terminen anulando el contrato? No quería ni pensar en eso. Había visto a Jasper tan emocionado por la oportunidad que se le estaba presentando, que sabía cuán decepcionante podría ser quitársela, y más aún antes de comenzar.

Edward frunció el entrecejo y maldijo por lo bajo.

—Se me olvidó avisarte Emmett, eso es todo.

— ¿Se te olvidó? —Emmett levantó una ceja y miró a su primo extrañado.

—El chico necesita un trabajo —Edward apretó los puños y continuó —Tiene una muy buena hoja de vida, a pesar de no haber empezado sus estudios. Tú necesitas ayuda, y no te vendría mal tener a alguien que tenga más noción sobre los negocios, que tu _eficiente _secretaria. —Bella notó el tono irónico en sus últimas palabras. Al parecer la chica no era lo mejor en asistentes.

—Puede ser… —Emmett se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio —Pero te agradecería hermano, que la próxima vez me avises. No soy vidente para enterarme de tus decisiones, si no me las dices.

—Aja… —Edward continuó concentrado en su computadora.

Bella giró la cabeza para observar al hombre llamado Emmett, y se dio cuenta que este la estaba mirando con curiosidad.

—Y ¿Quién es esta muñequita tan hermosa? —El hombre se levantó de la silla y empezó a caminar hacia ella.

— ¡Esa muñequita es mía! —Bella saltó en su asiento, sorprendida por la salvaje reacción de Edward. Había golpeado el escritorio tan fuerte, que todo lo que estaba sobre él vibró, y unas banderitas que allí se encontraban cayeron al suelo.

Emmett giró y miró a Edward con los ojos entrecerrados, volvió a mirar a Bella y luego soltó una estruendosa carcajada.

_Estos hombres me van a matar entre tantos sustos. _Pensó Bella, no se esperaba esa respuesta por parte de Emmett, y el fuerte sonido la sobresaltó.

Edward resoplaba y miraba a Emmett con rabia. Bella estaba casi segura que el hombre tenía algún tipo de trastorno mental, además ¿Qué derecho tenía para hablar de ella así, ¿suya?, ¿Quién se creía que era?

— ¡Yo no soy suya! —Bella se levantó de su asiento y lo miró fijamente.

Edward rodeó rápidamente su escritorio y se encaminó a Bella con una clara expresión de furia en su rostro.

—Cálmate hermano —Emmett le colocó una mano en el hombro y apretó un poco a modo de advertencia. Edward levantó la mano y señaló a Bella con un dedo. Su mirada era amenazante.

—Sal de aquí ahora —Su tono fue tan bajo y pausado que, aunque Bella había tratado de mantenerse firme en su postura recta y desafiante, no pudo evitar temblar un poco.

Emmett miró a Bella y haciendo un leve movimiento con la cabeza, le indicó que eso era lo mejor. Bella caminó hacia la salida con la mayor parte de su valor reunido y sin mirar atrás cerró la puerta. Apoyándose en esta, cerró los ojos y tomó aire profundamente, necesitaba calmarse.

Edward Cullen era un hombre muy extraño, y su manera de actuar la asustaba y desconcertaba. La forma como la había recibido solo una hora atrás, le puso el corazón a mil. Su cercanía, su aliento rozando su oído, la forma en que la miraba, había hecho que lo odiara al instante, pero se odió más a ella misma por haberle seguido el juego al pronunciar su nombre, no sonó como ella hubiera querido. Al decirlo tenía todo el aire contenido por la aversión que sentía por ese hombre, pero ese mismo aire fue el que hizo que su voz sonara como un jadeo. Había agradecido profundamente la llamada que él recibió en ese momento, y aunque él hablaba en claves y en voz baja, tampoco le importaba, había tenido que recostarse en la pared y tomar aliento, y más agradeció cuando el hombre, luego de la llamada, se había tornado sombrío y mirándola con una profunda tristeza y ¿miedo?, le había entregado un pequeño trabajo para realizar en la mesa de juntas.

Su madre una vez había tenido un jefe así, y por ese motivo se vio obligada a renunciar, no sin que ella misma fuera a la oficina y le gritara unas cuantas verdades en la cara al maldito que, creyendo que "la pobre viuda" necesitaba consuelo, se había sobrepasado en sus tratos para con ella. Claro estaba que la diferencia entre los dos hombres era muy grande. El otro era un hombre de baja estatura y demasiado seboso para el gusto de cualquier mujer, mientras que este… este era hermoso, tenía que reconocerlo y eso la enfurecía aún más. Jasper era muy guapo, eso no lo había negado nunca, pero Edward era un hombre capaz de conseguir a la mujer que deseara y precisamente ese, ese era el gran problema, le molestaban los hombres que usaban el poder que tenían, para aprovecharse de las mujeres que necesitaban un trabajo para salir adelante. Ella no sería una más en la lista de un jefe que acumulaba asistentes. De seguro Heidi había pasado mil veces por su cama, su escritorio o quién sabe qué otro lugar, pero ella no sería así.

— ¿Estás bien? —Bella abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró con la chica pasante, mirándola de forma tímida. Bella asintió.

—Sí, estoy bien… —Se detuvo indicándole que no sabía su nombre.

—Sara y tú eres Bella, ¿No es así?

Asintió —El jefe esta algo ocupado con el que creo, es el vicepresidente. —Comentó ocultando la verdad de lo que había sucedido. — ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?, no tengo experiencia, pero si me explicas…

—Claro que si, ven conmigo.

La chica era muy amable, le indicó cómo rellenar una base de datos con los activos reportados por una de las empresas que captaban inversiones de CullenWorld, en una computadora portátil, mientras que ella continuaba con su trabajo en la computadora de escritorio.

John era otra historia, al parecer demasiado inteligente como para rebajarse a hablar con ella, o al menos esa fue la impresión que le dio. _Lo suficientemente inteligente para ser un completo estúpido. _—Pensó Bella.

Heidi solo la había mirado y luego de fruncir el ceño, entró a la oficina de presidencia.

—Sara ¿Eres de aquí de Londres? —Preguntó Bella para hacer conversación.

—No, soy de Nottingham, la ciudad de Robin Hood —Las dos rieron — ¿y tú?, tu acento no es de por aquí.

—Soy de Estados Unidos —Respondió Bella.

—Qué interesante, siempre he querido conocer América, qué te parece si almorzamos juntas y me cuentas cómo es de dónde vienes. —Propuso la chica claramente entusiasmada. Bella asintió sonriendo y siguieron trabajando.

…

—Señorita voy a almor…

—Heidi, llámame por mi nombre —La mujer le sonrió con ¿compasión? ¿Qué le pasaba a esa gente? Ira, satisfacción, tristeza, miedo, deseo, compasión. Bella no entendía por qué tantas emociones diferentes iban dirigidas a ella. Pero al menos se consoló con el hecho de que Heidi fuera amable con ella. —Sería bueno que entraras y le avisaras a Edward, se molesta cuando no sabe dónde están las personas que… necesita.

Bella frunció el ceño por la manera como Heidi pronunció la última palabra, pero decidió dejarlo pasar, ahora tenía que concentrarse en entrar a la oficina y hablar con el bipolar de su jefe.

—Señor, voy a salir a almorzar, ¿necesita algo más? —Edward la miró fijamente. Bella se mantuvo erguida ante él, ni muerta iba a permitir que ese hombre supiera que la atemorizaba, así fuera un poco.

—Creo haberte dejado bien claro, que quería que me llamaras por mi nombre —El hombre parecía no tener expresión en el rostro. Pero sus ojos verdes eran intensos como dos piedras llameantes que se concentraban en ella.

—Le llamaré como considere que es mejor, si no está contento con eso, señor, puede hacer una llamada para que le asig…

—Si en algo aprecias tu vida, no termines esa maldita frase Isabella —Arrugó el papel que tenía en sus manos, al parecer sin siquiera percatarse del hecho, y se puso de pie para apoyarse en el escritorio. —Llámame como se te dé la gana, pero que no se te pase por la cabeza dejarme, a mí nadie me deja Isabella, y menos las personas que necesito a mi lado.

De nuevo la "necesidad" salía a relucir, ¿Qué podía necesitar ese hombre de una chica como ella?

— ¡No me amenace! Señor. —Refutó Bella apretando los dientes.

— ¡Y tú no me contradigas! —Gritó, enseguida cerró los ojos, suspiró rápidamente, volvió a abrir los ojos y la miró con súplica. —Perdóname —Rodeó el escritorio y se acercó a ella rápidamente. Bella intentó alejarse, pero una de las sillas la detuvo. Edward la tomó por los hombros y la atrajo un poco hacia su cuerpo. —No quise gritarte mi… me sacas de mis casillas tan fácilmente Bella y yo no quiero tratarte mal, solo quiero… —levantó la mano derecha y acarició tiernamente su mejilla, para retirarla rápidamente y regresar a su asiento, pero ahora, con una expresión de frustración en el rostro.

Bella ya no tenía duda sobre la condición mental de su jefe. _Bipolar, el hombre es un maldito bipolar. _Estaba loco y a los locos era mejor ignorarlos.

—Voy a almorzar, regreso a las dos, permiso —dijo Bella secamente y se retiró.

—Bella, ¿estás lista?, vamos —le preguntó Sara cuando la vio. No sabía qué expresión tenía en el rostro, pero Heidi se levantó rápidamente de su escritorio y corrió a la oficina de su jefe. —Almorzaremos en el comedor principal. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—No es nada, llamemos a Jasper y a Jacob para que nos acompañen, son dos amigos que están trabajando aquí.

A los pocos minutos llegaron al comedor, Sara le había explicado a Bella que había tres cafeterías en total, una de las cuales –El comedor principal– era donde se reunían los empleados que preferían quedarse a almorzar en el trabajo, debido a la lejanía de sus residencias. Los empleados al mostrar su carnet, les realizaban un descuento de la mitad del costo, y la otra mitad era descontada de los sueldos.

—Creo que tendré que comprar mi almuerzo entonces, quedaron de entregarnos los carnets mañana a Jasper y a mí —comentó Bella. Los chicos no habían podido acompañarlas, porque sus jefes los tenían lo suficientemente ocupados, e iban a almorzar en sus respectivas oficinas con ellos.

—Gracias a Dios me libré de eso —comentó Bella mientras se sentaban en una mesa libre junto a los ventanales, se podía apreciar gran parte de la ciudad, pero desde la oficina de presidencia se apreciaba mejor, mucho mejor.

—El Señor Cullen es bueno —Sara sonrió moviendo la cabeza y continuó —Cuando comencé mis pasantías, hace cinco meses, estaba loca por él. Me parecía el hombre más hermoso que había visto en toda mi vida. —Soltó una risita divertida. —Aun me lo parece, pero ya no sueño con que llegue un día a mí, y me declare su amor, ahora mi sueño es que se acerque a mi escritorio, me mire fijamente a los ojos y me diga: Sara Flint eres perfecta para… manejar una de nuestras sucursales en el exterior, felicidades Señorita Gerente. —Bella soltó una carcajada por la imitación —Lo admiro mucho, es un gran empresario, espero ser como él algún día.

Bella le sonrió, sabía que la chica, si se lo proponía, podía llegar muy lejos. —Es algo extraño —comentó.

—Es un poco malgeniado, es verdad, pero es un buen jefe, John y yo hemos aprendido mucho con él, aunque los últimos días ha estado muy extraño: grita y se pasea como loco por la oficina. Deberá tener algún negocio privado entre manos que no le está resultando como desea. —Sara se encogió de hombros y comió un bocado del cerdo asado que había pedido. —Al menos tenemos a Heidi, ella sabe cómo manejarlo muy bien.

—Me imagino —dijo Bella sarcásticamente.

— ¡Oh no! no es lo que piensas. Heidi y el Señor Cullen son primos, la madre de Heidi, que murió hace varios años, creo, era hermana del señor Carlisle, el padre del jefe. Y el hombre que entró esta mañana a su oficina, el jefe de tu amigo Jasper, es hermano de Heidi. —Se acercó un poco a Bella de manera confidencial —Dicen que ella está ahí por castigo del padre.

_Por eso el parecido de Emmett con Heidi. _Y ahora que lo pensaba mejor, Edward y ella tenían casi el mismo color de cabello.

—Y la novia o esposa del jefe, ¿Quién es? —Cualquiera que fuera, de seguro no le caería bien la noticia de que su pareja, le estaba coqueteando a su nueva asistente.

—Esposa no tiene, y novia no se la he conocido hasta el momento. Si la tiene, no ha venido a la oficina a visitarlo en el tiempo en que he estado aquí.

—Sara querida, ¿ya viste al bombón americano que entró hoy a trabajar con Emmett? —Una chica rubia, demasiado maquillada y con un atuendo que era más adecuado para una cita para follar, que para trabajar en una empresa, se acercó a la mesa y sin preguntar se sentó en la silla junto a Bella.

—Hola Jessica —Saludó Sara escuetamente —Te presento a Bella, la nueva auxiliar del Señor Cullen.

—Qué suerte tienes —Jessica miró a Bella de arriba abajo y frunció los labios —Edward Cullen es uno de los hombres más deseados de Londres, Inglaterra diría yo. Y mi Emmett, está en esa lista. —Suspiró teatralmente — ¡Qué hombres!

—No es "tu Emmett" Jessica, ten un poco de respeto, es tu jefe. —Le reprochó Sara. —Además, él ni siquiera te mira.

— ¿Tú qué sabes? Ya casi lo tengo en mis manos, un poco más de presión y cae porque cae. —Jessica sonrió con suficiencia y miró a Bella con una sonrisa burlona. — ¿Y tú? ¿Ya estás rendida a los pies de Edward?

_¿Es posible ser más cínica?_ Admitía estar detrás de su jefe y se burlaba de que ella pudiera estar encantada con su jefe.

Escogió cuidadosamente su respuesta, esta chica se veía muy peligrosa, y no quería que fuera contando por ahí que ya odiaba a su jefe, pero luego pensó una estrategia mejor.

Se encogió de hombros —No me interesa, el "bombón rubio" como tú lo llamas, ese es mi objetivo. —Sonrió con malicia — Yo también soy americana, nos conocimos en el avión, y decidimos alquilar un apartamento juntos. En cualquier momento me meto en su cama y todo listo.

Sara abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, y luego, entendiendo el juego, sonrió y bajó la cabeza para que Jessica no lo notara.

Jessica miró a Bella con rabia — ¡Ja! ¿Crees que él se va a fijar en ti, teniéndome a mí junto a él todo el día?

Bella sonrió, la muy estúpida había caído en la trampa, y al parecer los quería a todos para ella. —Pero yo lo tengo por las noches. —Miró a Sara, que estaba tan roja, que parecía que en cualquier momento explotaría, y le guiñó un ojo.

—Eso lo veremos —Jessica se levantó de la silla rápidamente y tomando su bandeja se alejó refunfuñando.

Sara temblaba en su silla, cuando la otra rubia estaba lo suficientemente lejos, se tapó la cara con las manos y empezó a reír. —Eres… perversa. —Logró decir.

Bella también rió negando con la cabeza — ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pase, antes de que le vaya con el chisme a Jasper?

—Conociéndola, una hora máximo, pero ella nunca almuerza aquí, se cree demasiado para juntarse con los empleados. Lo más seguro es que va a viajar con su padre. —Respondió Sara y tomó un sorbo de su refresco para terminar de calmarse.

—Acaso ¿no es una empleada más?

Sara asintió con la cabeza —Sí lo es. Entró a trabajar aquí después que yo, pero es la hija del jefe de la oficina jurídica y amigo del señor Carlisle.

—…Y por eso cree que tiene derecho a ganarse al vicepresidente —Dedujo Bella.

—Aja, Heidi la odia, una vez dijo que Jessica estaba loca si creía que alguien como ella iba a capturar a su hermano, y conociéndola, es capaz de dejarla calva. —Las dos rieron y continuaron almorzando.

…

— ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día Jazz? —Bella todavía estaba algo nerviosa por la ignorancia del vicepresidente, sobre el cargo de su amigo.

—Muy bien, Emmett, mi jefe, es un buen tipo, al principio estaba algo desconcertado, al parecer entre tanto cambio no sabía que trabajaría con él, pero igual hablamos y luego de salir un rato regresó, me dijo que trabajaríamos de la mano y se ofreció a ayudarme en cualquier cosa que necesitara de la universidad —Respondió Jasper mientras se recostaba en el sofá de la sala del apartamento. Acababa de salir de sus clases y estaba agotado, aunque había tenido un pequeño descanso antes de llegar al campus, el día había estado muy ajetreado. Agradeció no estar solo en la travesía, Jacob fue una gran ayuda y compañía, además de que compartían todas las clases. —Y en las clases todo muy bien, te juro Bella que aún no me creo que esto esté sucediendo.

Bella se sentó a su lado y se palmeó las piernas para que Jasper colocara su cabeza en ellas, y empezó a jugar con su cabello rubio.

—No te extrañes, te lo mereces, y ya verás que si tu jefe sigue como pinta, todo saldrá muy bien.

Jasper la miró fijamente — ¿Cómo te fue a ti? ¿Qué tal es tu jefe?

—Es un idiota… —Enseguida se arrepintió de haber dicho eso, sabía que Jasper lo interpretaría de muy mala manera, y no se equivocó.

Se levantó rápidamente y le tomó la cara entre las manos — ¿Qué te hizo? ¿Se sobrepasó contigo? ¿Se te insinuó? Dímelo Bella, porque si es así te ju…

— ¡No! no, cómo crees mi vida, no. —Bella sabía que Jasper era capaz de ir y romperle la cara a Edward sin importarle que lo despidieran y le cancelaran la beca. —Es solo que es un poco temperamental, y cambia de genio rápidamente, eso es todo. En serio, no es nada.

—Bella, no tienes que volver si no quieres, yo puedo correr con los gastos mientras tu situación legal se soluciona.

—Jasper, sé que eres mayor que yo, pero ya tengo dieciocho años, casi diecinueve, no voy a renunciar a mi primer empleo formal solo porque mi jefe tiene un trastorno mental. —Bella lo tomó de los hombros y haló un poco para que se recostara de nuevo.

—Tienes razón. —Convino Jasper recostándose de nuevo en el regazo de su amiga —es solo que, no quiero que nada malo te pase, y esos hombres poderosos y ricos, muchas veces creen que pueden tener a la mujer que quieran sin importar nada.

—No te preocupes, todo está bien.

—Y lo del mal genio, creo que es cierto, llegó a la oficina un poco antes de que me fuera y me quedó mirando de una forma muy extraña, como si me inspeccionara. Yo le sostuve la mirada, pero en la suya había algo así como, advertencia y odio, no sé muy bien.

—Quizás odia a los americanos, yo qué sé. Pero cambiando de tema: ¿Qué tal Jessica, la asistente de tu jefe?

Jasper soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza —Es una chica bastante rápida, y es rubia, quizás salga con ella…

— ¡No estarás pensando en tener algo con ella! —Le interrumpió Bella golpeando el brazo de Jasper.

—Claro que no, al menos nada serio, ella no es una mujer para tomar en serio, y sabes que ya hemos hablado de eso —Le dijo Jasper a modo de advertencia. Él siempre le había dicho que para los hombres existían dos clases de mujeres: las que son para pasar el rato, y otras que son para pasar la vida entera. Él siempre le recalcaba que ella debía ser de las segundas. Sonaba cruel, pero lastimosamente era cierto. —Además, —Continuó luego de que Bella asintió —Ella parece estar detrás de Emmett, aunque dudo mucho que lo atrape, él parece no percatarse de los avances de ella, aunque yo solo estuve con ellos en la mañana.

— ¿En la mañana?, ¿acaso ella no fue en la tarde o algo así?

—No, salió de viaje con su padre, es el jefe de la oficina jurídica, según sé, regresa al trabajo el viernes. ¿Dónde la conociste?

—A la hora del almuerzo, mientras estaba con Sara, la pasante de presidencia —Contestó Bella. Entonces la chica no había tenido tiempo de irle con el chisme, era una lástima, quería burlarse un rato, pero ya sería en otra ocasión, si la chica volvía a tratarla de esa manera.

…

_Los pequeños arbustos podados de forma rectangular y extendidos de tal manera que formaban una especie de cercado, al mismo tiempo que creaban figuras y daban la impresión de un espacioso laberinto, rodeaban un hermoso jardín en el que rosas, Jazmines, orquídeas, lirios, agapantos y demás especies de flores brillaban hermosas bajo los intensos rayos de sol. Bella caminaba por entre los espacios formados por los arbustos y levantaba su rostro para recibir el calor del sol en plenitud. Llevaba un vestido blanco de seda, de delgados tirantes en los hombros, un poco ajustado en el torso y abriendo bajo las caderas para caer libremente hasta sus pies descalzos. No sabía dónde se encontraba, ni cómo había llegado hasta allí, solo podía sentir una hermosa paz que la invadía y la reconfortaba. Caminó unos pasos más hasta el centro del jardín y se topó con una figura negra sobre un gran pedestal de piedra blanca. Era la estatua de un hombre con una gran capa y capucha negra que lo cubría casi por completo dejando al descubierto solo un rostro hermoso con los ojos cerrados y una expresión adusta. Bella lo contempló por un momento, sumergida en esas facciones que no parecían reales. Repentinamente la estatua abrió los ojos y la miró fijamente, eran de un color verde tan intenso que parecían dos esmeraldas brillando en sus cuencas._

Esos ojos verdes, ni en sus sueños la dejaban en paz. Era el mismo sueño de la noche anterior a la llegada a Londres, pero ahora que la estatua había abierto los ojos, sabía que eran los mismos que los de Edward.

Había tenido el mismo sueño dos noches seguidas, y mientras su jefe la atormentaba con su mirada en el día, la estatua lo hacía por las noches.

El lunes no le dijo a Jasper que Edward le había ofrecido llevarla a la hora de la salida, y al ver que ella se negaba, la retuvo hasta luego de las ocho de la noche. Agradecía que Jasper llegara de clases no antes de las diez, no quería mortificarle la vida con sus asuntos.

La ropa que le había enviado su madre, junto con la de Jasper, Había llegado el martes, y se había lamentado al percatarse que no alcanzaría a llegar al final de la semana, sin repetir más de una prenda. Toda su ropa era demasiado informal para ir a trabajar a un lugar como ese. Renée le había enviado dinero también, y aunque no quería gastarlo en ropa, tendría que hacerlo si no quería desentonar con el lugar.

Al llegar el miércoles en la mañana, Edward la puso a trabajar en lo mismo que los dos días anteriores: archivar. No podía creer que le estuviera pagando un sueldo solo para eso, cuando cualquiera podía hacerlo en simples horas extras. Pero por como el hombre actuaba, no era en realidad algo de extrañar. Muchas veces detenía su propio trabajo solo para supervisarla desde su escritorio, y se quedaba mirándola trabajar por un largo rato, hasta que al parecer, se cansaba y regresaba a lo suyo. Otras veces se levantaba y colocándose detrás de ella le susurraba en el oído: ¿_Todo Bien? _A lo que ella respondía: _Hasta hace un momento. _Eso lo hacía despreciarlo más. Manzanas como él eran las que dañaban todo el árbol.

Emmett era diferente, aunque muchas veces, cuando llegaba a la oficina le guiñaba el ojo, o besaba su mano a escondidas de Edward mientras le susurraba: _Si me ve haciendo esto me cose la boca. _Su actitud era muy diferente a la de su jefe, estos eran actos llenos de diversión, que le arrancaban risitas que él acallaba poniéndose un dedo en la boca, indicándole que hiciera silencio, mientras él mismo también reía. Pero Edward era otra historia, la mayoría de las veces, cuando él la miraba se sentía vulnerable, su mirada era de posesión, algunas veces lujuria, y eso la ponía nerviosa y al mismo tiempo enojada.

— ¡Te dije que no me llamaras a este número! —Contestó Bella en voz baja y girando su cuerpo para darle la espalda al escritorio de su jefe.

— _¡Pero me haces falta!, y no me…_

— ¿Con quién hablas Isabella? —Bella se sobresaltó al escucharlo, no quería que creyera que estaba usando el teléfono móvil que le había dado la empresa, para hacer visitas personales. Pero ahora se daba cuenta que quizás, fue un error darle el número a Angela, para lo que le había aclarado, serían asuntos de emergencia, de resto sería ella quien la llamaría.

—Lo siento señor, es una amiga de mi país, le dije que no me llamara a este número —Edward extendió la mano en clara señal de que le entregara el teléfono, en su mirada se notaba incredulidad y disgusto.

— _¡Oh por Dios! ¿Esa es la voz de tu jefe?, ¡Qué sexy!_

Bella ignoró los desvaríos de su amiga —Señor le aseguro que no volverá a…

—Entrégame el móvil sin cortar la llamada, ahora —Bella se mordió el labio y con renuencia le entregó el aparato. Edward se lo colocó en la oreja.

— ¿Quién Habla? —Bella se retorcía las manos, nerviosa. No quería que fuera grosero con su amiga, y si lo era, no tenía mucho que alegar, él tendría todo el derecho de molestarse.

Bella se atrevió a levantar la cabeza para mirarlo y alcanzó a ver cómo las facciones de Edward se suavizaban y una sonrisa traviesa se posaba en su rostro. Eso la puso aún más nerviosa, sabía cuán loca era Angela.

—Angela, muy bonito nombre, ¿hace cuánto eres amiga de Bella?…

—Entonces debes conocer sus secretos y anhelos ¿no es así?… —Bella sintió como la sangre le subía al rostro, era capaz de meterse por el teléfono y ahorcar a Angela si cometía alguna locura.

—Hagamos algo, Angie. Tú me dices todo lo que sabes sobre esta chica, mientras yo observo cómo se muerde el labio y le suben los colores al rostro… —Edward le guiñó un ojo y Bella deseó arrebatarle el móvil o cortarle la oreja, cualquiera de las dos opciones eran completamente viables.

—Interesante… ¡No me digas!… Mmm, eso suena delicioso —Bella no aguantó más. En un rápido movimiento, haló el brazo de Edward, le arrebató el móvil, y quedó de espalda a él.

Edward soltó una fuerte carcajada, se acercó a ella por detrás, y pegando su pecho a la espalda de Bella se inclinó para susurrarle al oído: —Te tengo en mis manos, preciosa. —Se retiró riendo y se sentó de nuevo en su escritorio para seguir trabajando.

Bella corrió a la sala de juntas principal, entró en ella por la puerta que estaba en la oficina de presidencia y la cerró.

— ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste? —Preguntó Bella apretando los dientes.

—_Bella tienes que decirme ahora mismo cómo es ese hombre, ¡Qué voz más sexy! Y esa forma de reír. —_Angela hizo un sonido de "saborear", ignorando por completo la pregunta de Bella. —_Te juro que mojé mis bragas con solo escucharlo…_

—Angela Weber, dime ahora mismo qué le dijiste a mi jefe, si no quieres que me haga deportar, e ir a matarte con mis propias manos ahora mismo. —dijo Bella de forma amenazante.

— ¡_Está bien!, cálmate. Solo le dije que era tu mejor amiga y que por nada del mundo diría nada sobre ti, pero quería burlarme un rato, así que si accedía, hiciera como si le estuviera contando tus más oscuros secretos. —_Dijo esto último con tono de malicia.

Bella se recostó en la puerta y soltó el aire de golpe. —No basta con que él quiera acabar conmigo, ahora también mi mejor amiga está en mi contra —dijo más para sí misma que para la otra chica.

—_Bella tranquilízate, el hombre es divertido y por la voz que tiene, debe ser muy guapo, tienes que decirme todo sobre él, lo quiero todo amiga, todo. _—La voz de su amiga sonó emocionada y Bella tuvo que respirar profundo y cerrar los ojos un momento para no terminar cortando la llamada. —_Anda Bella, no seas mala, dime algo, solo me dijiste que era el presidente de la compañía, pero nada más._

—Se llama Edward Cullen, tiene mal genio, a veces, y otras… no sé… me mira extraño.

— _¿Cómo si te deseara? — _¿La chica era bruja o qué? Bella guardó silencio para no tener que admitir algo así — _¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Te desea! ¡Te desea!, Bella tienes que perder la virginidad con ese hombre, te lo juro amiga, no importa cuántos años tiene, tienes que dejar que ese hombre te enseñe cómo se hace nena, ¡Ay nooo! Se me va a acabar la tarjeta de llamada. Lo voy a buscar en Google, ahí tiene que salir alguna foto. Bella acuéstate con él ¡Acuéstate co… Pi Pi Pi… _

Bella no podía creer todo lo que acababa de escuchar, ni siquiera dio para interrumpirla, estaba atónita. Sabía que su amiga tenía problemas, pero ese hombre la había dejado totalmente trastornada. ¿Que se acostara con él?, ¿Hablaba en serio?, definitivamente era mejor olvidar esas palabras, no quería tenerlas en su mente cuando su amiga le contara que ya había encontrado una foto de Edward. Sin duda sería capaz de nadar por todo el océano Atlántico para arrancarle la ropa, amarrarla y ofrecerla a su jefe como una ofrenda virginal. _Estoy rodeada de locos. _—Pensó apesadumbrada.

Pero ahora tenía otro asunto mayor. En la otra habitación estaba Edward, esperando a que ella saliera para burlarse. Había sentido muchas emociones con respecto a ese hombre, pero nunca vergüenza y en ese momento sentía mucha. Odió haber caído en esa trampa, pero ya no había marcha atrás.

Suspiró y abrió la puerta. Edward estaba trabajando como si nada, pero cuando Bella intentó caminar hacia su puesto habitual, escuchó la voz de él.

—Tu amiga es interesante, estoy seguro que nos llevaríamos muy bien, deberías invitarla a pasar una temporada aquí.

—Ni loca —susurró Bella, sin poder evitar que su cuerpo temblara, al imaginarse la escena del sacrificio hecha realidad; pero al parecer Edward la escuchó y por lo visto, entendió lo que significaban esas palabras, porque volvió a soltar una carcajada y siguió con su trabajo con una sonrisa adornando su rostro.

Minutos más tarde Bella decidió tomarse el tiempo del almuerzo e ir a comprar un par de blusas para los próximos días, hasta que llegara el fin de semana.

—Señor, me voy, nos vemos en un par de horas —dijo Bella tomando su bolso.

— ¿Vas a almorzar con Sara de nuevo? —Edward le sonrió tiernamente. _¡Qué cambios! _Pensó Bella. —Quédate conmigo, pediremos lo que tú quieras comer. —Le dijo en tono suplicante, con la mirada de un niño que pide permiso para salir a jugar.

Bella tenía que aceptar que ese hombre, algunas veces, podía inspirar cosas buenas.

—Lo siento señor, pero no voy a almorzar con nadie —Explicó Bella —Sucede que toda mi ropa es muy informal, y necesito ir a comprar un par de prendas para usar hasta el fin de semana.

—Pero eso no es problema nena —dijo Edward y llamó a Heidi por el intercomunicador. La mujer entró a la oficina y se ubicó al lado de Bella.

—Edward, me voy a almorzar, lo que sea quedará para la tarde.

—Precisamente eso quiero que hagas —Edward se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a su prima, revisando su billetera. —Llévate a Bella a almorzar y tómense la tarde libre. —Le entregó una tarjeta de color azul con un monumento dibujado en él —Necesita ropa para venir a trabajar y quiero que la acompañes, cómprale todo lo que necesite, y para ti también, si quieres. Nos vemos mañana.

Heidi recibió la tarjeta con una gran sonrisa —Te espero afuera Bella. —Y salió de la oficina.

Bella no podía creer lo que había escuchado. ¿En serio pensaba comprarle ropa?, ¿Pero, por qué? Dudaba mucho que hiciera lo mismo con Sara o John. No podía permitirle algo así, era cierto que no tenía mucho dinero, pero tampoco podía aceptar que él hiciera ese tipo de gastos en ella.

—Señor… no… no es necesario… yo no…

Edward se acercó un poco más a ella y retiró un mechón de cabello de su hombro. Tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta, pero lo suficientemente largo para que se posara sobre sus hombros.

La mirada de él era complaciente y cariñosa, pero había algo más en ella que Bella no supo descifrar.

—Quiero hacerlo Bella. Míralo desde este punto, estarás conmigo en muchas reuniones y viajes, debes estar bien vestida para no desentonar con las personas que allí estén. —A Bella le pareció una excusa recién inventada.

—En ese caso, podría adelantarme el pago del mes, con eso tendría para comprar lo que necesito.

—Bella, Bella, hasta cuándo me contradecirás. Tómalo como un regalo de CullenWorld, o un aporte de mi parte a mi empleada más cercana, ¡yo que sé! —Edward suspiró y la tomó por los hombros —Hagamos algo, compra todo lo que desees, y te lo descontaré de tu sueldo mes a mes en pequeñas cuotas.

—Pero solo estaré aquí un par de meses, el doble como mucho.

— ¡No! —Bella se sobresaltó por el repentino cambio: las anteriores emociones se tornaron sombrías y la furia salió a relucir en sus ojos verdes. Apretó un poco su agarre sobre los brazos de ella.

—Señor…

Edward respiró profundamente y aflojó las manos —Perdóname, no quería lastimarte. —La soltó y se giró para darle la espalda. —Lo de tu ida todavía no está claro, y puede que termines quedándote mucho más tiempo del que tienes planeado, si te llegas a sentir lo suficientemente a gusto para formar una vida aquí… con nosotros —Caminó hacia su escritorio y se sentó en su asiento. —Igualmente ahí está tu amiguito, cualquier cosa acordaremos una forma de pago por medio de él: consignaciones, giros, cualquier cosa.

—Pero yo…

—Isabella, ve a comprar la maldita ropa y deja de pelearme, ¿Que no te cansas de hacerlo? —Bella sonrió por la forma en que lo dijo, pero decidió provocarlo un poco más.

—La verdad señor, está empezando a tornarse en un pasatiempo muy agradable —Edward rió ante su respuesta.

—Anda ve, y trata de comprar más que Heidi. —Se giró en su asiento para darle la espalda y dejar en claro que no admitía más discusión.

Bella suspiró resignada y salió de la oficina para encontrarse con una muy ansiosa Heidi.

—Vamos de una vez Bella, ¿compras y tarde libre? Estas oportunidades no se presentan todos los días. —_Gracias a Dios. _—Pensó Bella.

Minutos después se encontraban almorzando en el _Corrigans Mayfair_, un restaurante de cocina internacional, ubicado en _Grosvenor Street_. El lugar era glamuroso, la iluminación amarilla resaltaba las paredes, que tenían paneles dorados a todo lo largo de éstas, el piso era de madera oscura y las mesas con manteles blancos, contrarrestaban con las sillas en cuero azul turquí. A Bella le llamó la atención una lámpara de mesa ubicada en una de las esquinas: la base era las patas de un pájaro y la cubierta estaba toda forrada en plumas, dando la simulación de un pájaro.

Nunca había entrado a un lugar como ese, pero se sentía bien, era lujoso, pero al mismo tiempo tenía un aire acogedor.

—Heidi no tenemos que hacer esto, solo entrégame lo de mi salario y yo gastaré de ahí, con eso es suficiente —dijo Bella en tono suplicante, Heidi era su última oportunidad, la mujer no era exactamente la amabilidad personificada, en realidad era pretenciosa y orgullosa, pero no llegaba a ser grosera con los empleados, era solo que los trataba con la superioridad de su cuna, y aún así prefería que la llamaran por su nombre directamente.

— ¿Estás loca Bella? ¿Quieres que Edward me riña cuando vea el estado de su cuenta? Olvídalo querida.

—Pero él no tiene por qué darse cuenta, compra muchas cosas para ti y le dices que la mitad o más son mías. —Dijo Bella tratando de razonar.

—Chica, como se nota que no conoces a Edward o por lo menos jamás te has movido en nuestro medio —El tono que Heidi usó, hizo que las últimas palabras no sonaran ofensivas —Edward es un hombre de mundo, ha tratado con cientos de mujeres que gastan en un día, lo que tú ganas al año. ¿Crees que no se va a dar cuenta de la baja calidad de las prendas que podrás comprar con tu sueldo?, o, en el caso en que compres una o dos de diseñador ¿No se dará cuenta cuando empieces a repetir?

Bella se estremeció al entender lo que estaba implícito bajo esas palabras, dichas como si fueran las más obvias. Empezó a retorcerse las manos, nerviosa por confirmar sus sospechas.

—No estarás pensando lo que yo tanto me temo, ¿Verdad? —Heidi sonrió con malicia. Bella jadeó y colocando un brazo sobre la mesa, apoyó la frente sobre la mano, negando con la cabeza. —Esta tarjeta va a sangrar querida, Edward me la debe y tú serás el puente para llegar a mi venganza. —Su mirada se tornó maliciosa y una risilla terrorífica, como las de las niñas asesinas en las películas de terror, brotó de sus labios.

— ¿Qué fue eso tan horrible que te hizo Edward? —Preguntó Bella. No parecía que ellos dos, tuvieran rencores guardados.

— ¡Me obliga a cumplir horario y no me da los permisos que le pido! —Respondió Heidi, como si fueran los actos más crueles que se hayan cometido en la historia de la humanidad.

Bella se le quedó mirando, procesando lo que ella le había dicho, y luego soltó una carcajada. Definitivamente esa familia era todo un caso de estudio, y aún no los conocía a todos.

—Pero cuéntame de ti Bella: tu familia, amigos, novios. —La última palabra la dijo levantando una ceja de forma sugestiva. —Anda dime, no podemos ir de compras, si no sabemos lo esencial la una de la otra.

—En realidad no hay nada interesante que contar: nací en Forks, un pueblo de Estados Unidos, mi madre se llama Renée y mi padre Charlie, pero él murió hace algunos años —Prefirió omitir la forma en la que murió, no quería que nadie sintiera compasión por él. —Luego de eso nos mudamos a Seattle, terminé mis estudios, y en un arrebato de libertad, se me ocurrió acompañar a Jasper en este viaje, y aquí me tienes, inmigrante ilegal en tierra inglesa.

—Tienes razón, nada interesante —dijo Heidi moviendo la mano para quitarle importancia. Bella sonrió, le gustaba la gente sincera, así fueran un poco bruscas, además, agradecía que pasara por alto lo de su padre. —La mía es igual, solo que con más dinero, y en el caso de la pérdida, no fue mi padre sino mi madre. —Bella notó como la mirada de Heidi se tornó triste cuando mencionó lo último.

—Lo siento. —Se arrepintió enseguida de haber dicho eso, pero no lo pudo evitar, el solo pensar en perder a su madre era algo inconcebible, estaba segura que Jasper y Angela debían hacer su mejor esfuerzo para salvarla, si algo así llegara a ocurrir.

—No te preocupes, fue hace unos diez años en un accidente automovilístico, con mis abuelos, que también murieron, y aunque tanto a Emmett como a mí nos hace mucha falta, tía Esme se ha encargado de que el vacío no sea tan grande. —Sonrió tiernamente y Bella pensó que así se veía mucho más hermosa.

—Tu tía Esme ¿es la madre de Edward? —Preguntó Bella con curiosidad.

Heidi levantó una ceja y la miró divertida — ¿Edward?

Bella se sonrojó un poco —Él me pidió que lo llamara por su nombre, solo que yo prefiero llamarlo "Señor".

Heidi rió divertida —No te preocupes ya lo sé, por mí puedes decirle como quieras, cosas como: Ogro, malcriado, salvaje, idiota, imbécil…

— ¡Ya entendí! Tranquila, ya entendí —dijo Bella riendo, cada vez le caía mejor esa mujer.

Heidi también rió, y rememorando la pregunta de Bella continuó —Pues si, Esme y Carlisle son los padres de Edward y Alice. Mi madre Elizabeth era la hermana de mi tío Carlisle.

—No sabía que Edward tenía una hermana.

Heidi tomó un sorbo de vino —Es menor que él, tiene solo veinte años, es su protegida, muy celoso con ella. Emmett intenta hacer lo mismo conmigo —Se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, a modo de confidencia —Pero no sabe que Edward es mi encubridor.

Las dos rieron y Bella continuó, esa familia le causaba curiosidad, nunca había tratado con personas como ellos, y mucho menos de otro país. Solo esperaba que Heidi no la tomara por entrometida.

—Y… Las parejas de ustedes ¿Son socios de CullenWorld? o… —Trató de decirlo de la manera más global posible, pero en realidad por el que estaba más interesada era por Edward, no era que le importara para algo personal, Dios sabía que el hombre era insoportable, pero sí tenía curiosidad por saber qué mujer se aguantaba a un hombre así.

Heidi negó con la cabeza y esperó a que el mesero que acababa de servirles, se alejara. —Ninguno de nosotros tiene pareja de momento, Emmett es algo coqueto, pero solo cuando alguien le cae muy bien y es más por juego que por otra cosa —Bella sonrió, no se había equivocado cuando se formó una buena opinión sobre él. —Alice casi no le presta atención a eso, dice que sus sueños están primero que cualquier hombre, igual cuando alguien se le acerca, Edward lo ahuyenta sin importar quién sea —Heidi torció la boca en una graciosa mueca —según él está muy pequeña para pensar en eso. Es un hipócrita —Lo último lo dijo tan bajo, que Bella no estaba segura de si había escuchado bien.

—Y, ¿tú? Y ¿Edward?

—Yo no pienso en tener nada serio por ahora, y Edward… —Heidi se quedó por unos segundos mirando a lo lejos, como rememorando algún hecho. —Edward es un hombre que… no se siente muy orgulloso de ciertos errores que ha cometido y menos aún, de cómo los intentó solucionar, pero ya no tiene vuelta atrás, y ahora tiene que vivir con eso. —Volteó a mirar a Bella a los ojos. —Bella, mi primo es un hombre difícil, autoritario y caprichoso, de niño tuvo todo lo que quiso y creció con la idea de que todo lo merece y todo lo que quiere lo puede obtener, sin importarle las consecuencias, y es ahí cuando se torna peligroso. —Extendió el brazo sobre la mesa, tomó la mano de Bella y la apretó un poco. —Bella, prométeme que le tendrás paciencia, que por muy molesto que se torne no lo abandonarás. —Su mirada era suplicante —Tengo miedo Bella, no quiero que sufra, no sé si él lo soportaría.

—Pero… ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto?, no entiendo Heidi ¿Qué va a pasar? —Bella se había puesto nerviosa, la voz le salió ronca por el nudo que tenía en la garganta. Su mente lógica le indicaba que nada de eso le incumbía, pero en su alma, algo le gritaba que prestara mucha atención, porque ella tenía que ver mucho más de lo que creía, en esa extraña historia.

Heidi retiró la mano y se enderezó en su silla —No lo sé, solo sé que él… te ha tomado cariño, aunque lleve tan solo unos días de conocerte, no quiero que sufra, eso es todo. Lo soportarás ¿Verdad Bella?, prométemelo por favor.

Bella la miró por un momento, pudo sentir la lucha interna que había dentro de aquella mujer, y lo peor es que no era por ella misma, sino por su primo. Ella había tenido que lidiar con traumas que no se curaban con una ida al doctor, y al parecer Heidi también, en la piel de otra persona. No podía prometerle que se quedaría, ni siquiera ella misma lo sabía, pero sí podía prometerle que le tendría paciencia, después de todo, también era sano para ella, si no vivía peleando todo el tiempo.

—Te lo prometo Heidi, trataré de sobrellevarlo —Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa para reafirmar sus palabras. Heidi también sonrió y le agradeció.

Pasaron la tarde recorriendo Bond Street, desde _Russell & Bromley_ hasta _Gucci_, pasando por tiendas como _Jimmy Choo, Cartier, Channel_ y otras de las que Bella no recordaba el nombre. Aprendió rápido que no podía sonreír al ver alguna prenda, porque Heidi enseguida la hacía entrar y probársela, y si también era del agrado de ella, la compraban. Los dos hombres que las acompañaban, los guardaespaldas de Heidi, se turnaban para llevar las bolsas al auto, ya que ellas habían decidido hacer el recorrido a pie. Bella estaba agotada, no le disgustaba comprar ropa, era algo que la tenía indiferente, pero solo por un corto periodo de tiempo. Odiaba las largas jornadas a las que la sometía Angela, pero esta vez era peor, porque sabía que los ceros en los tiquetes de compra, eran más que en sus habituales salidas con su amiga. Las protestas de Bella no hacían mella alguna en Heidi, muchas veces la miraba y le decía — _¡Pero qué fastidiosa eres Bella! —_y continuaba como si nada. Faldas, pantalones, blusas, abrigos, chaquetas, zapatos de tacos altos, bolsos y una que otra joya, hacían parte ahora, del guardarropa de Bella.

…

— ¿Qué pasó aquí? —Preguntó asombrado Jasper cuando vio las bolsas y cajas regadas por toda la sala del apartamento. —Robaste un banco y te fuiste de compras o ¿Qué?

—Te llamé para avisarte que mi jefe me había enviado de compras con Heidi —Respondió Bella acostada sobre el sofá, estaba exhausta, nunca se había probado tanta ropa en tan poco tiempo y si a eso le sumaba la larga caminata, tenía razones de sobra para estar de muerte.

—Sí, pero no me dijiste que te habías ganado la lotería.

—Le dije a mi jefe que necesitaba ir a comprar algo de ropa y le entregó su tarjeta de débito a Heidi y nos mandó de compras, le dije que no era necesario, pero él alegó que tendría que estar con él todo el tiempo, e ir a reuniones, viajes, y que tenía que estar a la altura. —Bella suspiró sonoramente y recostó la cabeza en el espaldar del sofá —Y aquí lo tienes.

—Bueno, viéndolo desde esa perspectiva tiene algo de razón. Te lo descontará del sueldo, supongo. —Jasper fue alzando la voz conforme se alejaba hacia la cocina.

—Aja, y si no alcanzo, se lo consignaré periódicamente cuando me haya ido. —Gritó Bella para que la escuchara.

Jasper salió de la cocina y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta. — ¿No has pensado en quedarte Bella?

Ella lo miró y vio en su cara la tristeza que ese pensamiento le producía. Se levantó rápidamente, se acercó a él y lo abrazó por la cintura. — ¿Quieres que me quede? —Jasper asintió y le devolvió el abrazo.

Bella suspiró y pegó su rostro al pecho de Jasper. —Ya veremos qué pasa, nada está escrito en esta vida.

…

Bella se encontraba sentada junto a Sara, ayudándola con un informe que se necesitaba para antes de que se acabara el día. Era viernes y Edward quería revisarlo el fin de semana para una junta que se realizaría el lunes. John trabajaba en el mismo documento pero en otro punto de este, para así, ganar tiempo.

—Bella, llévale estos documentos a Edward —Dijo Heidi entregándole una carpeta blanca, con varios documentos dentro. —Está esperándolos en la oficina de Emmett.

—Enseguida Heidi —Respondió Bella dirigiéndose a los ascensores.

Solo tenía que bajar un piso, pero como aún no estaba muy acostumbrada a los tacones tan altos que Heidi le había hecho comprar, prefería caminar lo menos posible para no terminar rodando por las escaleras.

No había visto a Emmett desde que fue de compras con Heidi y, tenía que admitirlo, la nueva ropa le sentaba muy bien, solo esperaba que a él no se le ocurriera hacer algún comentario pasado de tono, que fuera a molestar a Edward, pero sabía que al menos una guiñada de ojo le esperaba. Sonrió imaginándoselo, ahora entendía por qué Heidi había sido obligada a trabajar con Edward y no con su hermano, si ella misma tuviera alguna oportunidad haría el cambio. El hombre era divertido y le caía muy bien, no le extrañaba que en tan solo una semana, Jasper hablara maravillas de él casi como si fueran amigos, y ella pensó que los que podían darse ese crédito, eran muy afortunados.

Ya se había acostumbrado a la posesividad de Edward, Heidi le había dicho que le molestaba que sus empleados más allegados se distrajeran con coqueteos y relaciones con otras personas de la compañía. Pero él no se portaba así ni con Sara, ni con John, ni siquiera sabía si permanecían todo el día en sus puestos de trabajo, pero cuando se lo había comentado a Heidi, esta la había mirado divertida y le dijo: — ¿_Crees que en realidad, habría que mantener vigilados a esos dos? _—Bella había tenido que aguantar la risa, cuando le reprochó a Heidi el comentario poco grato, pero no pudo resistir mucho tiempo y terminaron las dos riendo.

Llegó enseguida al piso cuarenta. No era como el de presidencia, en donde el ascensor abría en la misma oficina. Aquí se llegaba a una pequeña estancia, con un par de puertas de oficinas a la izquierda, que según le había contado Jasper, era en las que se coordinaban las sucursales, ya que aunque estas tenían gerentes, los informes, controles y decisiones, eran compilados tras esas puertas; y una a la derecha que indicaba en el letrero "vicepresidencia". Entró por esa puerta y se encontró con el escritorio de Jessica de frente, el lugar era muy parecido a la sala de recibo de presidencia, pero en menor tamaño y en vez de dos escritorios adicionales al de la asistente había solo uno, el de Jasper, Emmett había ordenado colocarlo el mismo día que su amigo empezó a trabajar ahí. ¿Por qué Edward no podía hacer lo mismo con ella?, la mantenía sentada en la pequeña mesa de juntas, sin tener un espacio propio de trabajo, incluso le ordenó usar su propio baño, que solo usaban Heidi y él, mientras que los pasantes usaban el que se encontraba afuera, junto a la sala de archivos.

Tanto la chica como su amigo levantaron la cabeza y sonrieron cuando entró. Pero eran sonrisas muy diferentes: Jasper le sonreía con diversión y picardía, mientras que Jessica lo hacía con suficiencia y malicia. Esta última se levantó de su asiento y mirando a Bella de arriba abajo, y sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro, pasó junto a ella y salió de la estancia con unos sobres en la mano. Bella le levantó una ceja en muda interrogación, y cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse, miró a Jasper, quien se había levantado de su asiento y se acercaba a ella.

Bella se giró para señalar la puerta, iba a preguntar a Jasper si sabía qué le pasaba a la rubia, cuando éste la abrazó por la cintura. —Entonces preciosa, ¿Esta noche te vas a meter en mi cama? —Dijo con voz sensual para enseguida morderle suavemente la oreja.

Bella ya había olvidado la conversación que tuvo con Jessica el lunes a la hora del almuerzo, y ahora estaba claro que la mujer le había ido con el chisme a Jasper apenas llegó de su viaje, con la clara intensión de hacerla pasar como una cualquiera.

La carcajada que se formó en la garganta de Bella, no alcanzó a salir. Una voz que conocía muy bien, en un tono que no le gustaba escuchar, resonó por todo el lugar, como un trueno en plena tormenta.

— ¡Quítale las manos de encima!

_¡Mierda!_

* * *

**Chicas, mil gracias por la espera, para las que no tienen cuenta y no recibieron el mensaje, no actualicé el fin de semana pasado porque ahora tengo una nueva beta que es la hermosa Marta Salazar, como dice el Disclaimer. Sarobari quedara como colaboradora. Los capítulos anteriores también los beteó, así que los subiré de nuevo, no tienen que leerlos, no se modificó nada de la forma como tal, sino asuntos de gramatica, ortografía y signos de puntuación. **

**Mil gracias a las lectoras ocultas y a ****joli cullen, PrincesLynx, etzelita, nardamat, Mitica, zujeyane, Keimasen86, sandra32321, Saha Denali, Marta Salazar y Kriss21 por sus rr, y a las chicas que respondieron el mensaje por su apoyo.**

**Nos leemos el otro fin de semana, y si tienen algo que escribir, aquí estoy yo para leer. Abrazos**


	6. Capitulo 5

**NATURALEZA DE UNA OBSESIÓN**

...

**Disclaimer**

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La Trama es mía.**

**Colaboradora: Sarobari**

**Capítulo beteado por Marta Salazar, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

**¡Espero les guste!**

**…**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5**

…

_La angustia me invade,_

_la impotencia me sobrepasa._

_Quieres reclamar lo que no te pertenece,_

_y aprovechas el momento para imponerte._

_Y aquí estoy ante ti sumisa,_

_Esperando una sentencia que no es mía._

…

La vida de Bella, como ya le había dicho a Heidi, no había sido nada emocionante. Tuvo muy buenos momentos, sobre todo antes de la muerte de su padre, cuando aún no conocía los horrores del dolor y el sufrimiento de perder a un ser querido de una forma tan cruel. Era una niña común y corriente, tenía pocos amigos, más que todo compañeros de escuela, porque prefería pasar tiempo con su padre en la Estación de Policía, escuchando relatos de asaltos y operativos de los demás oficiales, en los que casualmente el que las contaba, terminaba siendo el héroe de la historia; o con su madre escuchando música vieja, mientras ella le enseñaba de manera cómica cómo se bailaba, cocinando, u horneando las deliciosas galletas de pasas y chocolate, que por lo general, resultaban en varias idas al sanitario por parte de Bella.

Pero una sola palabra cambió por completo toda su realidad…

"_No pienso nunca en el futuro porque llega muy pronto" _había dicho Albert Einstein una vez. Pero aunque Bella no pensaba nunca en su futuro, el que se suponía muy lejano, llegó mucho antes de lo que ella esperaba. Su papá ya no estaría más con ella, al menos en cuerpo.

Luego de eso conoció a las personas que la ayudaron a salir, a ella y a su madre, de ese lugar oscuro en el que se habían sumergido, los que ahora consideraba su familia.

Lo único que había alterado su infancia, era precisamente lo que nadie conocía: sus sueños. Una voz que le hablaba cuando su mente se alejaba de la realidad, le repetía que algún día tendría que viajar a Londres para cumplir con su destino. Era una voz pausada y tierna, no le daba una orden, ni la asustaba con tonos misteriosos, era más bien como si le diera indicaciones, como si quisiera guiarla al lugar donde debía estar. Nunca le fue claro si la voz pertenecía a un hombre o a una mujer, su tono era como delicadas campanas repicando suavemente. Pero la voz no había durado siempre. La noche que su padre murió, ella se había quedado dormida en un sillón junto a la cama de este, soñó de nuevo con la voz, pero esa vez no le habló de Londres, ni de destino, ni de nada parecido. Solo una frase había sido pronunciada firmemente, pero con extremo cariño al mismo tiempo.

"_Nunca estarás sola"_

Despertó de inmediato, para encontrar a su madre llorando angustiada, su padre acababa de morir. Nunca más volvió a escuchar a quien le hablaba en sueños.

— ¡Quítale las manos de encima!

Y aquí estaba ella, con su vida de cabeza, y sin siquiera haber tenido tiempo de asimilarlo.

_Mierda._

Sin previo aviso fue apartada del brazo de Jasper, y apretada fuertemente contra un torso duro que respiraba agitadamente. Miró hacia arriba y se encontró con la quijada firmemente apretada de Edward, su mirada era de odio y locura, pero eran emociones que no estaban dirigidas hacia ella, si no hacia su amigo, y eso la angustió. Giró la cabeza para mirar a Jasper y lo vio cambiar de sentimientos rápidamente: Primero sorpresa y confusión, segundo entendimiento y por último rabia.

Jasper miró a Edward y luego a Bella, pasó su mirada por todo el cuerpo de ella que estaba vestido totalmente con la ropa que su jefe le había comprado, y finalmente, su mirada se detuvo en el brazo que apretaba fuertemente y de manera posesiva, la cintura de su amiga.

Bella vio como Jasper volvió a mirar a Edward, con una rabia que jamás había percibido en sus ojos, empuñó fuertemente las manos y lo que nunca se imaginó por parte de su hermano, sucedió.

Un puño voló hacia un objetivo ubicado un poco más arriba de su cara, y por el fuerte sonido que escuchó, y la manera como Edward fue apartado repentinamente de su lado, dedujo que había dado en el blanco.

— ¡Maldito miserable! —Fue lo que Jasper gritó cuando golpeó fuertemente la cara de Edward, quien terminó tirado en el suelo de la oficina.

Edward se levantó rápidamente y encorvando su cuerpo, embistió a Jasper al tiempo que lo tomaba por la cintura, lo levantaba del suelo y caían juntos sobre el escritorio del rubio. El aterrizaje fue tan fuerte, que las patas del mueble cedieron ante el peso de los hombres y estos dos terminaron en el suelo junto con el escritorio. Con las manos apretando fuertemente el cuello del otro oponente, Edward y Jasper rodaron por el suelo de la habitación, gruñidos de furia y ahogo se escuchaban apagados por la presión en las gargantas, hasta que Edward golpeó fuertemente con un puño un costado de Jasper y lo hizo soltar su cuello, este jadeó por el dolor y Edward aprovechando el momento, golpeó a Jasper en el rostro al tiempo que este, por acto reflejo, con una rodilla, lo empujaba en un costado para quitárselo de encima. Los dos se separaron y se levantaron para, sin perder tiempo, continuar con la lucha, golpes iban y venían de un lado a otro, parecían dos pandilleros peleando por la ganancia del día.

Bella corrió a la puerta de la oficina de Emmett, pero este ya aparecía con clara expresión de confusión en el rostro, para encontrarse con que su primo que era el Presidente de la compañía, y su aprendiz, un joven brillante y muy capacitado, estaban luchando a puño limpio como dos salvajes en la arena.

— ¡Emmett has algo! ¡Se van a matar! —Gritó Bella angustiada, nunca había visto a Jasper actuar de esa manera, él no era un hombre aburrido, pero si calmado y pacífico, odiaba las peleas, algunas veces se exaltaba, pero se enfriaba rápidamente y terminaba solucionando todo con palabras, como un buen negociante. Pero ahora era diferente, algo se había apoderado de él y estaba haciendo que golpeara salvajemente al Presidente de CullenWorld, mientras que este le respondía con la misma intensidad.

Emmett se abalanzó sobre Edward desde atrás y lo agarró por los brazos, no sin que este asestara una última patada en el estómago del chico. No fue un golpe fuerte, pero Jasper perdió el equilibrio y girando sobre sus pies, al tratar de sostenerse, cayó al suelo junto a la entrada de la estancia. Un grito de mujer se escuchó, pero este no provino de la boca de Bella. Una mujer hermosa, con cara de niña y cabello negro, cortado con un estilo algo extraño, se encontraba debajo del cuerpo de Jasper quien casi la ocultaba por completo.

Bella corrió a ayudar a Jasper a levantarse, y éste le tendió una mano a la joven que había tumbado para que se levantara, disculpándose de manera un poco brusca.

—Alice ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Emmett mientras intentaba contener a su primo que se revolvía en sus brazos para intentar zafarse.

—Alguien me puede decir ¿Qué esta pa… ¡Edward!, por Dios qué te pasó —El hombre tenía la cara muy golpeada y sangraba levemente por una ceja y el labio. La cara de su oponente no se encontraba muy diferente. Alice corrió hacia donde se encontraba su hermano y desesperada trataba de revisarle las heridas del rostro.

— ¡Malnacido! ¿Cómo pudo hacer algo así? Es solo una niña —Jasper intentó acercarse nuevamente, pero Bella se interpuso intentando calmarlo.

— ¡Maldito! Ahora sales con moralismos estúpidos, cuando, sabrá Dios cuántas veces te la has tirado —Edward gruñó las últimas palabras y realizó un nuevo intento de zafarse de Emmett y Alice.

— ¡Ella es mi hermana!

— ¡Mientes! Ustedes no son hermanos.

— ¡Como si lo fuéramos! ¿Qué haría si supiera que una chica de dieciocho años que quiere como a su hermanita, es seducida por un hombre mucho mayor que ella ¡su jefe! y la deslumbra con ropas caras y un mundo de poder? ¡¿Qué haría?!

Todos se quedaron mirando a Jasper fijamente, dos de ellos con asombro, uno con análisis y la otra con súplica.

—Jasper, no… —Bella intentó abrazarlo por la cintura pero él le apartó los brazos y bajó la mirada para verla directamente a los ojos.

Jasper no dijo nada, pero Bella pudo leer claramente en sus ojos color miel, la fuerte decepción que sentía por ella en esos momentos. Sabía cuánto él la quería, y cómo había tratado de infundirle los valores sureños que le había inculcado su madre. —_Hay dos clases de mujeres Bella, y tú sabes a cuál debes pertenecer —Yo te enseñaré todo lo que tu padre no tuvo tiempo —Siempre quise tener una hermanita, y aquí estás tú para ocupar ese lugar. —_Todas esas palabras dichas con cariño, protección, y Bella estaba segura que él estaba pensando que nada de eso había calado en ella. La estaba considerando de ese otro grupo de mujeres, y ella no podía soportar algo así.

Jasper la apartó con delicadeza de su cuerpo y girando hacia la puerta, salió de la recepción de Vicepresidencia a paso rápido y sin mirar a nadie más.

Bella soltó un fuerte sollozo, al tiempo que gruesas lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas. Tenía que ir tras él, no podía permitir que Jasper pensara mal de ella. Nunca le había importado mucho lo que la gente pensara de ella, pero Jasper no era cualquier persona, sentía que no solo él estaba decepcionado, sino también su padre, y eso era algo que no podía resistir.

—Bella… —Susurró Edward intentando llamar su atención.

— ¡Déjeme en paz! —Gritó Bella antes de salir corriendo por la misma puerta que Jasper segundos antes, miró a todos lados y lo vio caminar hacia el final del pasillo.

— ¡Bella regresa! Isabella ¡Isabella ven acá! —Ignorando los gritos de Edward y las cabezas curiosas que se asomaban por las dos puertas de enfrente, corrió hacia donde Jasper desapareció. Cuando llegó allí, giró a la izquierda y se topó con un par de puertas que se encontraban ocultas desde el pasillo. Eran los baños del piso, e identificando el de caballeros, entró en él sin importarle quiénes más pudieran estar ahí.

Jasper se encontraba apoyado en el mesón de mármol gris jaspeado de los lavamanos, con la cabeza gacha, su cabello y rostro goteaban agua. Se había lavado para quitar la sangre, pero se podía ver que las hinchazones estaban empezando a formarse por toda la cara. No se movió cuando ella entró. Parecía derrotado y eso le partió el corazón, porque sabía que ella era la causante. Una frase dicha varias veces por él retumbó en su mente como fuertes tambores haciendo un llamado al recuerdo, y con él a la angustia y la culpa.

—_Siempre te protegeré._ —Tres simples palabras que hicieron que Bella sintiera que el mundo se le venía encima, que hicieron que se sintiera como la peor persona sobre la tierra. Él no solo estaba decepcionado de ella, estaba decepcionado de sí mismo, por haber fallado en la labor que se había autoimpuesto.

Corrió hacia él y lo abrazó fuertemente desde atrás por la cintura.

—Jasper… mi vida… yo no… te lo juro… yo no… lo siento… —Bella casi no podía hablar, se ahogaba en sus propios sollozos y estaba tan desesperada que no lograba formar frases coherentes.

Jasper suspiró y zafándose del abrazo de ella, caminó hacia la puerta del baño.

—No… Jasper —Rogó Bella y se apoyó en el mesón de los lavamanos, sentía que sus fuerzas la estaban abandonando.

Jasper salió del baño y cuando Bella intentó seguirlo de nuevo, él entró enseguida con un vaso desechable en la mano y trancó la puerta con el seguro. No la iba a dejar de nuevo. Recordó en ese momento haber visto un pequeño espacio sin puerta en el que se encontraban unos termos sobre gabinetes y un dispensador de agua.

Jasper colocó el vaso en el mesón y tomando a la chica por la cintura, la levantó y la sentó al lado del vaso, luego lo tomó y se lo ofreció.

—Bebe despacio —Le ordenó. Bella tomó poco a poco para no atragantarse con los sollozos que todavía salían de su garganta.

—Lo… siento —Repitió cuando se terminó toda el agua. Las lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos ahora que no se atrevía a mirar a Jasper a la cara. A pesar de que estaba decepcionado, se preocupaba por ella y la atendía como a una niña pequeña, corroborando lo que ella había pensado hacía unos instantes.

— ¿Quieres más agua? —Bella negó con la cabeza y él sacando su pañuelo, le secó la cara con cuidado y se lo dejó para que se sonara la nariz. — ¿Te obligó? ¿Te amenazó con algo?

Bella negó frenéticamente —Jasper, yo no tengo nada con él, te lo juro.

Jasper negó a su vez y se giró para darle la espalda —Lo de la ropa se me hizo muy extraño, no me gustó para nada en realidad, pero me tranquilicé un poco cuando dijiste que se la pagarías, incluso estaba sacando cuentas para abonar yo también a esa deuda y así terminarla rápido. —Se giró nuevamente hacia ella y la miró —Pero cómo me explicas lo que acaba de pasar, la manera como actuó cuando nos vio juntos, cómo te mantenía abrazada como si fueras de su propiedad. No puedes decirme que ahí no pasa… —Jasper se interrumpió cuando sintió unos golpes suaves en la puerta del baño. —Yo lo arreglo. —Dijo y se encaminó hacia la salida.

Bella no giró el rostro para ver quién estaba tras la puerta, pero cuando escuchó que una voz suave, aunque firme, pedía permiso para hablar con los dos, miró en esa dirección, pero el cuerpo de Jasper ocultaba por completo a quien allí se encontrara, hasta que rodeándolo la persona se acercó hasta donde ella estaba sentada.

La misma chica que había entrado en la Oficina de Vicepresidencia se encontraba ahí frente a ella. Llevaba en una mano una cajita blanca con una cruz roja pintada en medio, y sobre esta un vaso desechable con agua. Sin pronunciar palabra, sacó de la caja un pequeño frasquito oscuro con tapa de gotero, y agregando unas gotas sobre el agua, le entregó el vaso a Bella ordenándole que lo bebiera todo.

Jasper cerró la puerta y ubicándose frente a las dos mujeres, miró con confusión a Bella, estaba claro que no tenía ni idea quién era la mujer.

Bella se encogió de hombros y empezó a beber. Sabía que la chica era la hermana de Edward, Había visto una foto de ella en la biblioteca que se encontraba en la oficina de su jefe, lo que no sabía era por qué ella estaba ahí en ese momento.

—Pueden hablar con confianza, nada de lo que hablen aquí se sabrá allá afuera —Los miró a los dos y sonrió —Soy Alice Cullen, hermana de Edward.

—Y ¿pretendes que hablemos tranquilamente? Aparte de eso ni siquiera te conocemos —Dijo Jasper alzando las manos para destacar lo obvio.

—Agradece que estoy aquí para curarte las heridas antes que se te infecten, cuando fuiste tú quien le volvió la cara mierda a mi hermano. —Alegó Alice con tono calmado, su voz era tan juvenil como su aspecto.

— ¡Porque tu hermano convirtió a mi hermana en una puta! —Gritó Jasper, pero el sonido de su voz fue apagado por el sonido de una fuerte cachetada.

Jasper quedó aturdido, parpadeó varias veces y miró a Bella con asombro, el golpe lo había tomado totalmente por sorpresa.

Bella también miraba a Jasper con asombro, pero no por el comentario que hizo hacia ella, era de esperar que él pensara algo así, si no porque no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, ¿De dónde salió la mano que lo abofeteó?

Los dos giraron sus cabezas para mirar a Alice, quien a su vez, miraba a Jasper con rabia.

—No te permito que le digas así a esta chica, sea tu hermana, tu amiga o lo que sea —Alice habló señalando a Jasper con el dedo —Sea lo que sea que haya pasado, estoy segura que ella tiene una explicación para darte, así que ahora ve a ese cubículo y saca la silla plegable que debe estar allí. —Dijo lo último señalando el último cubículo del baño, cuya puerta era un poco más grande que los demás y decía en un letrero –Implementos de Aseo-.

Jasper miró nuevamente a Bella pero esta vez con cara de incredulidad —Ella me pegó.

Bella asintió también asombrada, era obvio que la chica, a pesar de su apariencia, tenía un carácter que no aceptaba réplicas.

—La silla —Le recordó Alice a Jasper y éste mirándola de nuevo pero con el ceño fruncido, obedeció. —Tu nombre es Isabella ¿Cierto? —Preguntó Alice con voz dulce.

—Solo Bella —Le corrigió.

—Y el del idiota.

— ¿Edward?

—No Bella, yo sé el nombre de mi hermano —Respondió Alice mientras sacaba unas cosas del botiquín y rodaba los ojos. —Hablo del otro idiota. —Y señaló a Jasper que ya regresaba con la silla y con clara molestia por la conversación.

Bella sonrió a la chica, le gustaba su forma de ser, extraña pero sincera.

—Se llama Jasper, no es mi hermano, ni mi amante como piensa Edward, es mi mejor amigo —Bella miró a Jasper con ternura —Es una extraña mezcla entre padre, hermano y amigo.

—Bueno Jasper ahora siéntate ahí y deja que Bella nos explique qué pasó —Le dijo cuando él colocó la silla frente a ella. Se acercó con un pequeño corte de gaza untado con un líquido oscuro. —Y relaja la frente que cada vez que frunces el ceño te empieza a salir sangre por la ceja de nuevo. Ahora Bella, ¿Tienes algo con mi hermano?

Ya no tenía importancia la presencia de la chica, después de todo Bella estaba segura de que no se iría hasta terminar su trabajo.

Bella negó rápidamente con la cabeza —Absolutamente nada, la ropa que me compró era solo un préstamo, se la voy a pagar hasta el último centavo, y la forma como actuó… —Bella no supo cómo continuar, sabía por todo lo que había pasado, por la forma como la miraba y le hablaba, que ella le gustaba, pero tenía que aceptar que algo más había ahí, solo que ella no podía decir qué era, por que no lo sabía. Lo único que tenía seguro, era que debía mentir ante Jasper, después de esa descarga de furia, no quería imaginar qué pasaría luego. —…como tú precisamente —Completó señalando al chico.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? —Preguntó Jasper confundido para enseguida quejarse cuando Alice le tocó el labio con la gaza. — ¡¿Por qué no estás cuidando a tu hermano?! —Esta vez se dirigió a Alice, molesto de nuevo.

—Eres un maldito desagradecido —Le apretó el labio con fuerza, lo que hizo que el rubio se quejara más fuerte aún. Se encogió de hombros y continuó —A él lo está curando Heidi.

Jasper miró nuevamente a Bella para indicarle que estaba esperando su respuesta.

—Mira a Alice —Dijo Bella señalando a la chica. Su mente trabajaba rápidamente para crear argumentos medianamente convincentes. —tiene veinte años según me dijo Heidi. —Alice asintió para corroborar la información. —Yo tengo dieciocho, ¿crees que él se va a meter conmigo, siendo que su hermanita que tanto protege es dos años mayor que yo?

— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Maldición! —Exclamó Jasper cuando Alice comenzó a hacerle las suturas mariposas con el esparadrapo en la ceja.

— ¡Quédate quieto! —Le regañó Alice.

—Él solo me ve como tú a mí —Bella no sabía muy bien por qué lo protegía tanto, pero se decía a sí misma que era más por Jasper que por Edward, en realidad cuando lo pensaba bien, no le importaba mucho lo que le pasara a Edward. —Conoce mi situación legal, sabe que con la única persona con la que cuento aquí es contigo, y aunque le he dicho que tú eres mi amigo, dice que no está bien que estemos solos en un apartamento.

— ¿Edward dijo eso? —Preguntó Alice con incredulidad.

Bella asintió, ya se sentía más calmada y había dejado de llorar, al parecer esas gotitas que Alice le había dado, eran muy efectivas.

—Bella —Dijo Jasper difícilmente, porque Alice estaba terminando de aplicar un tópico al moretón del labio. —Eso es lo más ridículo que he escuchado en toda mi vida.

—Pero es la verdad Jasper, te lo juro, si quieres ve y pregúntale. —Se arriesgó Bella a proponer.

—No tengo que ir a preguntar nada, ya no importa —Jasper se levantó, ya que Alice se encontraba guardando todo en el botiquín. —Ve a recoger tus cosas mientras yo voy por las mías. Está claro que estoy despedido, y aunque tú no lo estés, no pienso dejarte aquí con ese tipo. Nos vamos los dos.

— ¡No! —Gritaron las dos al tiempo. Jasper se sobresaltó ante las reacciones de las dos chicas.

—Y ¿Por qué no? —Preguntó mirando a Bella.

—No necesariamente te tienen que despedir, después de todo, tenías razón en actuar de esa manera —Argumentó Alice.

—No te estoy preguntando a ti —Dijo Jasper apretando los dientes. Era obvio que la chica no le agradaba mucho que se diga.

—Alice tiene razón —Intervino Bella bajándose del mesón de los lavamanos. —Yo puedo hablar con Heidi, y Alice con Emmett —Miró a Alice en una pregunta silenciosa y la chica asintió. —Puedes seguir con tu trabajo sin ningún problema.

—Nadie va a hablar con nadie, Bella no me contradigas y recoge tus cosas. —Caminó hacia la puerta y cuando la abrió se giró hacia ellas. —Y pregúntale a Heidi a dónde puedes enviarle toda la ropa que te compraron, porque sea verdad o no lo que me dices, la devolverás. —Cerró la puerta tras de sí.

_Tan mandón y terco como siempre._

Bella miró a Alice con súplica, esta la tomó de la mano y la arrastró fuera del baño para seguir a Jasper.

Lo vieron entrar a la oficina y lo siguieron. Encontraron a Jessica sentada en su escritorio con cara de necesitar información urgente. Al parecer se había enterado de que algo había pasado pero no sabía exactamente qué era.

— ¿Quiénes están en la oficina? —Preguntó Alice a la rubia.

— ¡Alice qué gusto verte! —Respondió Jessica con una sonrisa, pero al ver que no obtenía la misma respuesta, prosiguió ya sin tanto entusiasmo —Emmett, está solo.

Alice se giró hacia Jasper que se encontraba tratando de abrir una de las gavetas de su destruido escritorio que se había atorado por el impacto, y habló solo para que él y Bella la escucharan.

—Jasper, entra conmigo y hablemos con Emmett.

—Te dije que no quería…

—Al menos debes despedirte de él, después de todo no tiene culpa de nada y no puedes irte así no más —Alegó Alice.

Jasper suspiró y asintió, se giró hacia Bella y le dijo: —Solo voy a entrar a despedirme y a pedirle disculpas por lo sucedido aquí en su oficina, así que ve a buscar tus cosas. —Bella asintió. Miró a Alice y ésta moviendo los labios sin emitir sonido, le dijo que hablara con Edward. Bella volvió a asentir y salió del recinto.

Cuando llegó a Presidencia, ni Sara ni John se encontraban en sus lugares de trabajo. El escritorio de Heidi también estaba vacío, por lo que Bella intuyó que estaba con Edward en la oficina.

Se acercó y dio unos golpes en la puerta para avisar su entrada. Su deseo hubiera sido entrar de repente y terminar el trabajo de Jasper: reventarle lo que le quedaba de cara al imbécil que seguramente se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta. Pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. —_Cálmate Bella, respira profundo, recuerda que esto es por Jasper. _—Se decía Bella así misma para hallar la fuerza y paciencia que necesitaba.

Al entrar, encontró a Heidi inclinada sobre Edward, con una pequeña gaza en la mano, curándole la herida del labio. Bella no estaba feliz, la situación no se lo permitía, pero sí le complacía, y mucho, que Edward estuviera en las mismas condiciones que Jasper, con puntos mariposas incluidos, pero en este caso en la parte alta de la mejilla izquierda.

Al verla, Edward apartó a Heidi y levantándose de su asiento se encaminó hacia ella rápidamente. Bella retrocedió algo asustada, la intensidad que se mostraba en las facciones del hombre le hacían temer que pudiera reaccionar violentamente en su contra.

Cuando llegó a ella, la tomó por los hombros y pasando su mirada por toda la cara y el cuerpo de Bella le preguntó: — ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo algo? ¿Te agredió?

Bella cayó en cuenta que el rostro de él no era de rabia, sino de preocupación. La miraba de forma frenética, como tratando de buscar alguna señal de maltrato. Tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no abofetearlo y gritarle lo que se merecía en ese momento. ¿Cómo se atrevía a pensar que Jasper sería capaz de tocarla? Esta bien que le había gritado ¿Pero golpearla? ¡Eso jamás!

—Jasper nunca sería capaz de hacerme daño —Dijo con la voz más calmada que pudo crear.

Edward suspiró de alivio, pero su rostro se volvió serio enseguida y se giró, para encaminarse de nuevo a su asiento.

—Claro, el perfecto Jasper Whitlock jamás osaría hacer algo incorrecto —Dijo con sarcasmo y se sentó en el sillón para que Heidi terminara de curarlo. —Siéntate.

Bella obedeció —Señor yo…

— ¿Es verdad lo que dijo él? Sobre la relación de ustedes dos —Preguntó Edward, girando su cabeza para mirarla.

— ¡¿Por qué tengo yo que…?! —Bella se calló cuando Heidi le hizo frenéticas señales de que cortara. Miró a Edward y lo encontró con el ceño fuertemente fruncido. _Cálmate Bella ¡Cálmate! —_Lo siento señor, es solo que todo esto que pasó me tiene muy nerviosa. —Se explicó con un tono más tranquilo y aparentemente apenado.

Edward asintió e insistió en la pregunta.

—Sí, es cierto, desde que lo conocí ha sido así conmigo. Es como mi hermano mayor, como usted para Alice. —Explicó Bella con la intensión, no solo de que él entendiera la reacción de Jasper, sino también, recordarle de manera sutil que ella era menor que su hermana.

Edward se quedó mirándola por un momento, y adivinando el por qué de la presencia de ella ahí, habló. —Viniste a interceder por él —No fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

Heidi, que ya había terminado de curarlo, empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero cuando pasó al lado de Bella, esta le agarró la mano y la miró con súplica. No quería quedarse sola con él en una situación como esa, en realidad nunca le había gustado quedarse sola con él en ninguna. La mujer la miró y dándole unos golpecitos alentadores en la mano, rodeo a Bella y se sentó en la silla a su lado. Bella le agradeció con una sonrisa.

Las dos notaron que a Edward no le gustó la idea de que su prima se quedara, pero no teniendo opción, continuó. — ¿Por qué se supone que debo permitirle continuar aquí? o incluso ¿En la universidad?

— ¡No! —Jadeó Bella, al tiempo que Heidi, frunciendo el ceño, decía: —Edward no.

Bella se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y se apoyó en el escritorio inclinándose hacia adelante —No, no por favor señor no lo haga… yo asumo toda la responsabilidad, despídame, hagan que me deporten, lo que sea, no importa, pero por favor, no le haga eso a él, ha luchado demasiado por esto, por favor. —No se dio cuenta en qué momento las lágrimas habían empezado a correr por su rostro de nuevo, hasta que sintió el sabor salado en la boca y la mano de Heidi frotando su espalda a manera de consuelo.

—No llores por favor, no llores mi… no llores. —Edward se había levantado y extendiendo los brazos sobre el escritorio, le tomó la cara entre sus manos y con los pulgares le limpiaba las lágrimas. Bella lo miraba con súplica, estaba dispuesta a lo que fuera por Jasper, él había arriesgado todo por defenderla: su puesto, su beca, todo por lo que se había esforzado en conseguir; así que ella también estaría dispuesta a hacer lo mismo. Edward leyendo sus pensamientos a través de sus ojos le dijo: —Harías cualquier cosa por él ¿no es así?

— ¿Lo haría usted por Alice?

Edward la miró por un momento, con el rostro de ella aun en sus manos, no pronunció palabra, pero en sus ojos se leía claramente la respuesta. Pero también parecía como si estuviera analizando algo, como si estuviera sopesando posibilidades, y Bella esperó que fuera sobre la decisión de Jasper, ya después se encargaría de convencer a su amigo de que se quedara, aunque no dudaba que Alice, con el carácter que tenía, sería capaz de amarrarlo a la silla del escritorio si fuera necesario. Solo esperaba que Edward no se excediera en sus pretensiones y tuviera ella que terminar haciendo algo que definitivamente no quería, aunque dudaba de todos modos que él se atreviera a tanto delante de su prima.

Edward la soltó y empezó a caminar por la oficina de un lado a otro. Bella lo miraba con expectación, en la semana que había estado trabajando con él había aprendido lo que ese accionar significaba.

—Tranquila, ya verás que todo se resolverá para bien. —Heidi se ubicó detrás de ella y empezó a frotarle los hombros para reconfortarla.

—Heidi —Habló Edward por fin. —Déjanos solos.

—No.

—Heidi.

— ¡Te dije que no Edward! solo me iré de aquí cuando Bella me lo pida.

Bella negó frenéticamente y Heidi levantó la cabeza para mirar al hombre de manera desafiante.

Edward gruñó y caminó hacia el ventanal detrás de su escritorio.

—Bella, con respecto a tu amigo todo seguirá como hasta ahora. —Bella soltó un fuerte suspiro de alivio.

—Gracias, muchísimas gracias. —Dijo Bella abrazando a Heidi, quien también se veía un poco aliviada.

—Pero entre tú y yo las cosas cambiarán… un poco.

— ¿A qué se refiere señor? —Preguntó Bella con reticencia. Ahora venía la parte complicada del asunto: escuchar sus pretensiones y acceder a ellas.

—A cosas como esa precisamente. —Edward se giró y la miró a los ojos. —Me llamarás por mi nombre, almorzarás conmigo todos los días, en las tardes no te irás hasta que yo lo haga y dejarás que te lleve a tu apartamento, irás conmigo a las juntas que se hagan tanto aquí como por fuera: reuniones, eventos, todo. Y aceptarás la ropa que te dé para que asistas a ellos. No me importa lo que le digas a tu amigo, eso es asunto tuyo, pero para ayudarte, si ya le dijiste algo me lo dirás, así estaremos de acuerdo por si se le ocurre preguntarme. Si es cierto lo que me dices, vendrá a aclarar las cosas, yo lo haría en el caso de que pasara con Alice. —Se acercó un poco a la mesa y apoyó las manos sobre él, quedando así a poca distancia de ella. —Esas son mis condiciones Isabella, o lo tomas o lo dejas, pero piénsalo bien, porque de tu respuesta depende el futuro profesional de tu amigo.

Bella desvió la vista y lo analizó por un momento. No le pidió nada que no pudiera cumplir cualquier asistente personal. Había temido que le pidiera cosas más íntimas o indecentes incluso, pero esto era mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado. El asunto era explicarle a Jasper ciertos puntos. Los almuerzos y las llegadas tardes no eran problema, pues él acostumbraba a almorzar con Emmett y llegaba siempre al apartamento no antes de las diez de la noche. Lo difícil sería justificar los eventos a deshoras, o los vestidos, aunque siempre quedaba la posibilidad de decirle que Heidi la había invitado, y guardar bien la ropa. Solo esperaba que él le creyera al menos la mitad. No le gustaba mentirle, pero por el bien de él, tendría que hacerlo.

—Estoy esperando —Insistió Edward. —Dijiste que harías lo que fuera.

Bella lo miró de nuevo, esta vez con seguridad y firmeza. —Y así es, lo tomo señor.

—Edward —Le corrigió.

—Lo tomo Edward.

La sonrisa que se formó en el rostro del hombre que estaba frente a ella, hizo que se le helara la sangre. En esa sonrisa no solo había satisfacción por haber ganado una batalla, había más, mucho más, como si para él, el juego apenas comenzara y lo peor de todo, era que ella sería solo una ficha sin voluntad sobre el tablero.

_Dios, ¿en qué lío me metí?_

* * *

**Chicas! no se como agradecerles esos mensajes que me hacen reir y aveces decir "si supieran!" jajajaja. Solo espero que les haya gustado el capi.**

**Bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras, mil gracias a las lectoras ocultas, y a ****Zujeyane, joli cullen, Ligia Rodriguez, isamariaag29, Kriss21, sonrieymas, sandra32321, nardamat, jhanulita, anamart05, Dina-verita, Keimasen86 y luna por sus rr.**

**Nos leemos el otro fin de semana y si tienen algo que decir, aqui estoy yo para leer.**

**Ahhhhh me cree una cuenta en Facebook, en mi perfil esta el link, ahí estan algunas de las fotos en las que me he inspirado, o las originales como el restaurante del capi pasado, adelantos de capis, cosas así.**

**No siendo mas me despido de ustedes agradeciendoles de nuevo por el apoyo.**


	7. Capitulo 6

**NATURALEZA DE UNA OBSESIÓN**

...

**Disclaimer**

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La Trama es mía.**

**Colaboradora: Sarobari**

**Capítulo beteado por Marta Salazar, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

**¡Espero les guste!**

…

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6**

…

_Pretendes incumplir tu palabra,_

_y salir vencedor en esta tú batalla._

_Aprovechas el momento,_

_y te impones cual caballero._

_No te das cuenta que así me pierdes,_

_no te das cuenta que no me tienes._

…

—No creo que pueda esperar a que terminen de hablar —dijo Bella frotándose las manos en claro signo de desesperación y angustia.

— ¡Yo tampoco! —Concordó Alice —Necesito saber qué está pasando allí dentro.

— Y esas malditas paredes que aíslan el sonido no ayudan nada… ¡Ya sé! —Exclamó Heidi con cara de triunfo. —Si tratamos de abrir esta puerta, —Señaló la puerta de Presidencia —Nos descubrirán, pero si vamos por la puerta de la Sala de Juntas, abre para el lado contrario y no nos verían, ni nosotros a ellos, pero sí podríamos oírlos.

— ¡Eso es perfecto Heidi! —Dijo Alice tomando a las otras dos de las manos y arrastrándolas hacia el lugar acordado.

En la oficina de Edward, se encontraban reunidos él con Emmett y Jasper.

Emmett había entrado sin avisar, casi enseguida que Bella aceptara la propuesta de Edward. Estaba claro que se encontraba más molesto con su primo que con su asistente por lo sucedido.

—_Es el colmo que por tu actitud de niño malcriado y posesivo yo me quede sin el mejor asistente que he tenido. —_Había dicho Emmett muy molesto, sin importarle la presencia de Heidi y Bella en la oficina. —_Eso sin contar con el hecho de que ese chico tiró todo por la borda por tu culpa._

—_Tú lo has dicho Emmett. —_Había respondido Edward. —_Él fue el que comenzó, yo no hice nada, y si se quiere largar que lo haga, yo no pienso rogarle para que se quede._

—_Le recuerdo señor que tenemos un trato —_Le dijo Bella ubicándose a su lado y hablándole en voz baja. Ella sabía perfectamente cuáles eran los puntos del acuerdo, y si él se iba, ella también, y estaba segura de que Edward no lo permitiría. —_Porque no tiene sentido que yo me quede si…_

Edward la había tomado por el brazo y acercándola a su cuerpo le dijo: —_No me retes Isabella, ya sé que tenemos un trato y mi maldito nombre es Edward, ¡Edward!, o ¿Acaso olvidaste el "trato"? —_Bella lo miró con rabia y sonriendo hipócritamente se había apartado de él.

—_No te preocupes Emmett, Jasper no irá a ningún lado, ¿Cierto Edward? —_Heidi lo miró con su característica ceja levantada y con los brazos cruzados en su pecho.

Edward gruñó y dándole la espalda a todos dijo: —_Si quiere hablar conmigo aquí estoy, tampoco pienso salir a buscarlo._

—_Eso no será necesario Señor. —_Todos voltearon al escuchar la voz proveniente de la puerta. —_Pero no estoy aquí para hablar sobre mi permanencia en esta empresa, sino de algo más importante. —_Su mirada se había posado sobre Bella al pronunciar las últimas palabras.

La chica se acercó a él, le agarró el brazo y lo miró con súplica. —_Por favor Jasper, piénsalo, hablen y aclaren las cosas, pero por favor, no hay necesidad que desperdicies por lo que tanto has luchado._

—_Espera afuera. —_Fue lo único que le dijo, luego de habérsela quedado mirando por un momento.

Solo habían pasado un par de minutos desde que las mujeres salieran, pero ya se encontraban inclinadas junto a la puerta entreabierta de la Sala de Juntas que daba a Presidencia.

—…Solo me interesa saber qué tipo de relación tienen ustedes dos —dijo Jasper. Bella recordó en ese momento, que no había tenido tiempo de decirle a Edward lo que había hablado con su amigo, por lo que, teniendo una idea, tomó el celular que cargaba siempre en un bolsillo interno de la falda y envió un mensaje de texto al celular de su jefe, rogando porque él no decidiera dejarlo para después.

_Me ves como a Alice, y te preocupas por mí. Por si pregunta._

Añadió lo último para que él no se diera cuenta que estaban escuchando y volvió a mirar por la rendija que formaba la puerta entre las bisagras al abrirse. Desde ahí solo tenía visión para el escritorio y el hombre sentado en él.

Edward se había quedado mirando a Jasper y según dedujo Bella, para hacer tiempo mientras algo se le ocurría, le había contestado: —Por lo que veo, es cierto lo que dijiste abajo: la quieres mucho.

En esos momentos sonó el timbre de mensaje de texto y Edward miró de reojo el celular. Lo tomó y revisó el mensaje mientras escuchaba la respuesta de Jasper.

—Muchísimo, quiero lo mejor para ella y estoy dispuesto a cualquier cosa para que este bien.

Edward asintió y dejando el celular a un lado lo miró directamente. —Yo tengo una hermana menor, por la cual mataría y moriría de ser necesario. Entiendo lo que piensas y sientes, pero quiero que sepas que Isabella a mi lado estará segura, yo solo quiero protegerla, cuidarla, darle todo lo que le fue negado en algún momento. —Edward hablaba con tono pausado y extrañamente suave. —Sé de la muerte de su padre, aunque no tengo los detalles, e imagino que fue algo muy duro para ella. Su situación legal también me preocupa, y no quiero que tenga problemas con eso, pero no podré hacer nada si ustedes se van, si ella se va de esta empresa. —Jasper intentó hablar pero Edward lo detuvo. —Déjame terminar. —Acercó un poco más la silla a su escritorio y se inclinó hacia adelante. —Jasper, cuando te escuché hablándole de esa manera… diciéndole eso… —Edward cerró los ojos con fuerza, y apretó la mandíbula. _Por favor, que no se descontrole, por favor. _Pensaba Bella desde el otro lado de la puerta, sabía que Edward era capaz de cambiar de ánimo en cualquier momento, y ese no era el momento.

—Eso solo fue una broma que ella misma se inventó para fastidiar a Jessica —Explicó Jasper, al darse cuenta de que Edward no iba a pronunciar más palabras.

— ¡En serio! —Exclamó Emmett, divertido. Mientras Edward abría los ojos y miraba a Jasper con curiosidad. —Cuenta de qué se trataba, una buena broma siempre es digna de contar.

Edward miró mal a Emmett, pero no dijo nada.

—Jessica se me acercó, cuando llegó a la oficina esta mañana, y me dijo que la chica que vivía conmigo, que según ella le había dicho, conocí en el avión hacia acá, quería meterse en mi cama por la noche. —Emmett se carcajeó fuertemente, al igual que las chicas, pero estas lo hicieron en un tono muchísimo más bajo. Jasper sonrió y continuó. —Conozco a Bella hace mucho tiempo y estoy seguro que lo que quería era jugarle una broma a la chica, al tiempo que corroboraba su capacidad de transmitir información.

Emmett rió aún más fuerte. — ¡Es mi heroína! —Gritó. —Edward, no puedes dejar que esa chica se nos escape, no sé cómo van a hacer ustedes dos para solucionar sus diferencias, pero Bella ¡No se va de aquí! —Terminó de decir de forma rotunda, mientras continuaba riendo.

Edward y Jasper se miraron fijamente, como tratando de descifrar los pensamientos del otro.

—Ya escuchaste a Emmett. —Edward fue el primero en hablar. —No los dejará ir a ninguno de los dos, y yo… tampoco. —Bella sabía que ese "Tampoco", se refería a ella únicamente.

—No lo pienses más. —Intervino Emmett. —Tú mismo me contaste que desde hacía varios años, te estabas preparando con cursos y estudios por internet, y ahorrando, trabajando en cosas que ni siquiera te gustaban solo para poder ganarte esa beca y venir aquí. No desperdicies la oportunidad que la vida te está dando, con nosotros puedes llegar muy lejos. —Le colocó una mano en el hombro y apretó en señal de apoyo.

Jasper se quedó mirando el suelo por un largo momento, luego levantó la vista y miró a Edward.

—Bella merece ser tratada y respetada como toda una dama. No quiero que termine como "la querida" de alguien.

Edward se levantó de su asiento, apoyó las manos sobre el escritorio, y se inclinó hacia adelante, sin apartar la mirada del rubio. —Te puedo asegurar Jasper, que tú mismo la entregarás en el altar.

Bella frunció el entrecejo. ¿Por qué Edward decía eso? Ella era muy joven aún para pensar en el matrimonio, y cuando llegara el momento, haría ya mucho tiempo que se habría ido de Inglaterra.

— ¿Me lo asegura? —Preguntó Jasper luego de un breve silencio.

—Te lo prometo —Respondió Edward.

Todos habían estado tan concentrados en el momento, que nadie se dio cuenta cuando Emmett, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a un lado de la oficina. Sin previo aviso, abrió rápidamente la puerta que daba a la Sala de Juntas, al tiempo que gritaba: — ¡Chismosas!

Las tres mujeres gritaron, sorprendidas por el repentino movimiento.

Jasper y Edward rieron por lo bajo, mientras Emmett se burlaba de ellas abiertamente.

—Cuídala Edward, porque no me importará quién seas, si le llegas a hacer daño —dijo Jasper ya sin reír, y en voz baja para que nadie más escuchara, pero aun así con firmeza. —Pero sobre todo ámala, ámala con todas tus fuerzas.

—Ya lo hago Jasper, no te imaginas cuánto. —Respondió Edward mirando intensamente a Bella.

Jasper supo en ese momento, que ese hombre poderoso y arbitrario que tenía al frente, jamás dejaría ir a su hermana, costara lo que le costara. Sintió tranquilidad al ver la intensidad en su mirada y saber que ese hombre podía protegerla de todo lo que intentara hacerle daño; pero al mismo tiempo sintió miedo, porque no sabía si sería capaz de evitar que fuera el mismo Edward quien la dañara, aunque al menos haría hasta lo imposible por impedirlo.

Bella no se enteró de esa conversación.

…

— ¿Qué quieres almorzar hoy, nena? —Preguntó Edward sin apartar la vista de la pantalla de su computadora.

— ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me digas "nena"? —Dijo una Bella muy molesta. Ya había pasado una semana desde el incidente en la oficina de Vicepresidencia. Edward la hacía almorzar todos los días con ella como había prometido, pidiendo siempre lo que ella deseara comer. También la había hecho permanecer hasta tarde en la oficina con él, muchas veces sin hacer nada, mientras él adelantaba trabajo. Luego, de camino al apartamento de ella, él la invitaba a cenar, pero Bella siempre se negaba, porque no quería darle más alas de las que él ya mismo se había creado, y también porque no quería que Jasper se enterara de sus demoras; aunque en esa semana, se había estado comportando de forma extraña. La llamaba por las noches durante los cambios de clase, cuando Bella aún seguía en la oficina, y le preguntaba si todo estaba bien, si ella se encontraba bien, y que siempre, pasara lo que pasara, podía contar con él, para lo que fuera. No le había vuelto a tocar el tema de Edward, pero Bella sentía que algo había pasado, porque por todo lo anterior, y la forma cómo la miraba: como un padre que mira a su niña que ya está saliendo con su primer novio, intuía que entre él y Edward pasó algo más que ella no pudo escuchar.

— ¡Bella no me pelees! Y solo dime ¿qué quieres? O si prefieres, podemos ir a algún restaurante y…

— ¡Que no! Edward. —Lo interrumpió —El que haya accedido a tus pretensiones no indica que tenga que intimar contigo de esa manera, el acuerdo decía cenas de negocios, no personales. Así que pediremos algo aquí, ya que no quieres bajar a almorzar como la gente normal, en el comedor de tu propia empresa.

—No se me había ocurrido algo así. —Se detuvo por un momento y miró hacia el techo en actitud pensativa. —Si eso es lo que quieres, vamos a almorzar en el comedor. Nunca he probado la comida de aquí y sería bueno saber qué clase de almuerzos le sirven a mis empleados —dijo Edward suspendiendo su computadora y poniéndose de pie.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio? —Preguntó Bella con incredulidad.

—Claro nena, si eso es lo que tú quieres, no veo por qué no hacerlo. —Bella se lo quedó mirando con la boca abierta. Ese hombre hacía apenas una semana se había impuesto ante ella con condiciones y exigencias, que sabía solo iban encaminadas a tratar de seducirla, y ahora como si nada, accedía a algo que ella solo había insinuado.

— ¡Definitivamente eres bipolar! —Dijo rodando los ojos y encaminándose a la puerta de la oficina.

—Pero ¿Qué dije ahora? —Preguntó Edward levantando los brazos para enfatizar la duda que tenía y la siguió.

Al salir a la sala de recibo Jhon y Sara ya se encontraban organizando sus escritorios para salir, al igual que Heidi que estaba incluso con el bolso bajo el brazo.

— ¿Van a almorzar en algún restaurante? —Preguntó Heidi uniéndose a ellos.

—No, vamos al comedor —Contestó Edward.

—Suerte entonces —Comentó Heidi quitándole importancia y se dirigió hacia el ascensor.

—Sara, John —Edward llamó la atención de los dos chicos. — ¿Vienen con nosotros?

—Muchas gracias por su amable invitación Señor Cullen. —Habló primero John con su típico aire de suficiencia y empleado adulador. —Pero ahora tengo un almuerzo con mi tutor, para finiquitar unos puntos sobre mi trabajo de grado.

—Yo sí voy con ustedes, Señor —dijo Sara de forma tímida. Bella le sonrió, agradeciéndole mudamente que no la dejara sola con él, porque, aunque no estarían solos, no quería más habladurías de las que ya Jessica había divulgado. Sara le había contado que ya varios empleados comentaban que la chica nueva de Presidencia, pasaba demasiadas horas con el jefe, y que luego se iban juntos mucho tiempo después de terminada la jornada laboral, y esos eran solo los que no sabían del altercado con Jasper. Bella estaba muy molesta por todo eso, pero no por ella, sino porque llegara a oídos de su amigo, que por la manera como se comportaba, lo más seguro es que ya Jessica le hubiera informado de las últimas noticias.

Los cuatro se dirigieron al otro ascensor. John continuó, mientras que los otros tres se bajaron en el piso del comedor.

La mayoría de los empleados, sobre todo los más jóvenes, miraban boquiabiertos cómo el Presidente de CullenWorld, se ubicaba en lo último de la fila para comprar el almuerzo.

— ¡Jovencito, ya era hora de que te bajaras del pedestal! —Un hombre de unos sesenta y cinco años, cabello rubio, casi blanco y algunas arrugas surcándole los ojos, le colocó una mano en el hombro a Edward.

— ¡Stuart! —Exclamó Edward. —Pensé que ya habías dejado este mundo hacía mucho tiempo.

—Todavía no te voy a dar el gusto muchachito —El hombre se irguió orgulloso. —Soy un roble, y todavía tengo energías para pegarte unos buenos coscorrones como te sigas metiendo conmigo.

— ¡Tranquilo! Viejo cascarrabias. —Respondió Edward levantando las manos en signo de rendición, y sonando divertido. —Con los que me diste cuando niño fue suficiente.

—Eso espero. —El hombre se giró para mirar a Bella que se encontraba sorprendida por el intercambio tan informal que habían tenido los dos hombres. —Tú eres la chica que está haciendo de asistente de este hombre, ¿Cierto?

—Así es Señor, Bella Swan —Se presentó.

—Stuart Sutton. —Extendió la mano para recibir la que la chica le ofrecía. —Y como Jefe del Departamento de Presupuesto por más de treinta años y conocedor de la familia Cullen, te aconsejo que tengas mucha paciencia con este de aquí —dijo señalando a Edward. —Es un malcriado que le gusta que se haga lo que él dice, y nada más. —Edward resopló. —Te lo digo yo que muchas veces tuve que sacarlo a rastras de mi oficina cuando tenía ocho años, porque pretendía usar mis barcos de colección para ponerlos a navegar en los fregaderos de las cocinas.

— ¡Me gustaban tus barcos! —Replicó Edward falsamente enfurruñado.

— ¡Pero estaban más seguros en mi repisa! —Defendió el anciano.

Sara y Bella rieron. Le parecía increíble que un hombre como Edward, tan autoritario y exigente, se tratara de esa manera con sus empleados, y sobre todo, que su niñez haya sido, al menos en un sentido, como la de cualquier otro. Aunque pensándolo mejor, ya eran tres las personas que decían que Edward era un malcriado, y por experiencia propia, ya se sentía con autoridad de confirmar esa teoría.

Algunos empleados, observando el intercambio de palabras entre los dos hombres, se acercaron a saludarlo, y los que estaban antes en la fila le ofrecieron avanzar en los puestos. Bella se sorprendió aún más al darse cuenta, de que Edward conocía los nombres de la mayoría de sus empleados, y a los que no, recordaba en qué área estaban trabajando.

Luego de escoger del bufet lo que comerían, Edward insistió en llevar la bandeja de Sara y Bella hasta la mesa y luego regresar por la suya.

—Trato amable con empleados y caballeroso con las damas, no me extraña de ti. —Comentó Bella en tono sarcástico.

—No sé por qué el sarcasmo ne… Bella —Se corrigió enseguida, cuando Bella lo miró con advertencia y enseguida a Sara, que al parecer no estaba prestando atención. —Todas las hojas de vida pasan por mis manos, me gusta saber a quiénes se emplea, y aunque confío plenamente en Billy, prefiero estar al tanto de todo. Además, ¿por qué no habría de tener un trato amable con ellos? Son los que sostienen la empresa, sin ellos todo esto se vendría abajo. Yo no soy de esos jefes cabrones que se pasean por los corredores como si fueran dioses mirando su reino, ¡eso es ridículo! Eso solo lo hacen los que nunca han tenido control de nada, y cuando adquieren un poco de este, ya creen que tienen a Zeus agarrado de las pelotas.

Bella lo miraba con atención, le impresionaba ver cómo un hombre como él, podía tener pensamientos tan acertados, y más aún, tan parecidos a los de su padre. —_Si un jefe es arrogante, no merece el puesto que ocupa, mi niña. —_Era lo que su padre siempre le decía cuando veían el caso en alguna película o de algún conocido.

—Y con respecto a lo de ser caballeroso. —Continuó Edward. —Uno debe serlo con todas las mujeres, incluso las que no se lo merecen. Un hombre que solo lo es con ciertas mujeres, entonces no es caballeroso, solo es un maldito hipócrita que sabe lo que le conviene —Terminó Edward encogiéndose de hombros, como para remarcar lo obvio.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que tú nunca has usado a una mujer para tu propio beneficio o placer?

Preguntó Bella con ironía.

—No se usa a una mujer cuando ella misma se ofrece Bella. Y aún en esos casos, ser un patán no es de hombres, solo de cobardes.

— ¡No te entiendo Edward! —Bella bajó la voz para que Sara no pudiera escuchar. —Me retienes de esta manera, me chantajeas, me humillas, y aún así ¿piensas todo eso? De verdad que no lo entiendo.

—Isabella. —Pronunció su nombre mirándola a los ojos. —Se usa a una persona, cuando solo se espera algo efímero de ella sin que esta tenga conocimiento, y luego se deja tirada cuando ya no sirve más. El tener una aventura con una mujer no es usarla si ella sabe a qué atenerse. El despreciarla de forma humillante no es de hombres, es de maricones desmadrados con ínfulas de grandeza. Hay mujeres que les gusta eso, pero solo porque son una extensión de ellos, no creen merecer algo mejor y se aferran al que les presta atención así sea para ofenderlas. Yo no soy un hombre de rosas ni serenatas, ni siquiera sé conquistar a una mujer, nunca he tenido que hacerlo. —Se encogió de hombros. —Me gusta tomar lo que quiero sin importar las consecuencias, pero no me gusta humillar a nadie, como te dije, eso es de cobardes que se escudan en el poder para no demostrar a los demás que no son nadie. Ya quisiera ver a un hombre así sin poder y sin protección, te juro que no sería más que una rata asustadiza y llorona. —Rió por un momento de su propio comentario, enseguida cambió la expresión a una más seria, estiró un poco la mano y con un dedo rozó la de Bella, quien la retiró enseguida. —Yo no te estoy usando Bella y mucho menos humillando, jamás haría algo así, tú misma aceptaste el trato, tú viniste a mí rogando por tu amigo, yo solo aproveché el momento para obtener lo que quería.

—Eso se llama manipulación —Refutó Bella.

—No. —Contestó Edward con vehemencia. —Eso se llama desesperación.

Bella se lo quedó mirando por un momento. El término "Desesperación" no le gustó para nada. Todos sabían que un hombre desesperado era capaz de cualquier cosa, y más aún uno como él, con un razonar tan profundo y un actuar tan descarado.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, Edward? —Se encontró preguntando, cuando su intención solo había sido pensarlo.

Edward la miró fijamente, sus ojos verdes como los de la estatua del sueño parecían querer traspasar su alma y adentrarse en lo más profundo de su ser.

— Come Isabella, se nos acaba el tiempo del almuerzo. —Se enderezó en su asiento y entabló una conversación banal con Sara, para darle a entender a Bella, que el tema estaba clausurado.

…

—Bella, mañana vamos a salir a bailar, paso por ti a las 5:30 para ir a la casa de mis tíos a arreglarnos —dijo Heidi mientras se encontraba sentada frente al escritorio de Edward, quien revisaba unos documentos que ella le acababa de entregar.

Bella la miró con interrogación. — ¿Me estás preguntando? ¿O estás ordenando? —Preguntó.

— ¿Tú qué crees? —Contestó Heidi con sarcasmo.

Bella se mordió el labio, necesitaba hacer una pregunta, y aun así ya se imaginaba la respuesta, y estaba segura que no le iba a agradar para nada. — ¿Quiénes van?

—Pues Emmett, Alice, Edward, Jasper, tú y yo.

_¡Lo sabía! _Pensó Bella. La idea de salir a bailar con Edward, así fuera en grupo, no le gustaba nada y mucho menos con Jasper ahí. Miró a Edward por un momento para ver su reacción, pero él no se había inmutado con la conversación.

—No sé si pueda Heidi, y ¿Jasper dijo que sí?

—De Jasper se encarga Emmett, y tú no me vengas a salir con peros Bella, ¡porque no te servirán de nada! —Heidi se levantó de su asiento, caminó hacia ella y le habló haciendo uso de su característica y cruda sinceridad. —No conoces a nadie aquí en Londres, no tienes trabajo que hacer, no estudias, no tienes novio, no tienes amigos, no tienes nada, así que deja de estar inventando excusas y confirma la hora de una buena vez.

—Gracias por recordarme que estoy sola en este continente Heidi —dijo Bella con sarcasmo pero a la vez divertida.

—Eso no es cierto —Las dos miraron a Edward sorprendidas, quien se suponía, estaba concentrado en su trabajo. —Me tienes a mí, y con eso basta para que no estés sola.

—Preferiría estar en un manicomio, rodeada de locos. —A pesar que Bella habló más para sí misma que para los demás, Edward la escuchó.

—Yo estoy loco Isabella. —Edward la miró directo a los ojos desde su escritorio. — No necesitas buscar en otro lugar la obsesión que en mí encontrarás.

Bella frunció el entrecejo. Una chica de dieciocho años, que nunca se había topado de frente con la pasión que encerraban actos de maldad y posesión, no entendió lo que el hombre, al que le temía y despreciaba al mismo tiempo, le quiso decir.

Heidi, al parecer, necesitando cambiar de tema, insistió a Bella para que respondiera.

—Olvídalo, no le prestes atención —dijo moviendo una mano para restarle importancia. —Entonces paso por ti a las 5:30.

—Al menos ¿Puedo invitar a dos amigos? Es que no quisiera que…

— ¿Qué amigos? —Preguntó Edward de forma brusca desde su lugar.

Bella lo miró con rabia. Ahí estaba de nuevo con su autoritarismo y posesión, pero no iba a reñirle, estaba decidida a respirar hondo y sobrellevarlo el poco tiempo que ahí estuviera. Aunque tenía solo dieciocho años, sabía de gente mucho más joven que había muerto de un infarto, y ella no pensaba sufrir algo así en medio de una rabieta, y mucho menos si esta se producía por culpa de Edward Cullen.

Cerró los ojos por un momento y contestó: —Son Jacob el hijo de Billy Black y Sara. Ellos nos han recibido muy bien y, —Miró a Heidi con fingida molestia. —A diferencia de lo que algunas personas creen, son nuestros amigos y teníamos planes de reunirnos y ver algunas películas.

Bella quería que Jacob y Sara se conocieran. La chica rubia ya había visto al joven una vez y confiando en Bella, le había contado que le parecía muy guapo, pero dudaba que alguna vez se fijara en ella. Bella le había comentado a Jasper, sin entrar en detalle sobre los sentimientos de su amiga, que quería incitar algo entre los dos. Jasper no muy convencido de que su amigo se pudiera fijar en alguien como Sara, había accedido renuentemente, y solo por complacerla, a invitarlo al apartamento ese fin de semana.

—No quisiera dejarlos plantados —Terminó mirando aún a Heidi.

—Por mí no hay ningún problema. Solo dile a la chica que esté en tu casa a esa hora, para recogerlas juntas. —Heidi corrió la silla que estaba junto a Bella y se sentó. Edward no dijo nada y volvió su atención a los documentos.

—Yo les digo entonces. —Bella bajó la voz para que Edward no escuchara. —Heidi, ¿Qué me pongo de lo que compramos? En Seattle no salía a bailar, a menos que fuera una fiesta de cumpleaños de algún conocido, y en su casa. No sé qué se está usando y menos aquí.

—Heidi, pasa más temprano por ella y cómprale un vestido, zapatos, lo que necesite.

— ¡¿Estás aquí o estás allá?! —Preguntó Bella exasperada. Ese hombre estaba siempre pendiente de lo que hiciera y dijera, y tomaba decisiones sobre ella con la mayor naturalidad posible, como si tuviera algún derecho a hacerlo.

—Estoy donde se me dé la gana —Contestó Edward de forma monótona, como restándole importancia a la molestia de Bella. —Llévense a Sara también, lo más seguro es que no tenga nada que ponerse.

—Tú no tienes por qué estar comprándole cosas a Sara —dijo Bella con los dientes apretados, pero enseguida se arrepintió del comentario. Su idea no era sonar celosa, porque no lo estaba, pero le molestaba el hecho de que Edward hiciera algo así por ella, solo porque era su amiga y también necesitara tener control sobre ellos.

Edward despegó los ojos de los documentos y los clavó en Bella. Su mirada era seductora y la acompañó con una sonrisa torcida de satisfacción y diversión. Se levantó de su asiento y caminó lentamente hacia ella. Si Bella no hubiera tenido sentimientos previos de fastidio y rabia hacia él, ese hombre le habría parecido extremadamente _sexy_. Se acercó a ella y colocando una mano en el respaldo de la silla y otra en la mesa, se inclinó y dejó su rostro a pocos centímetros del de ella.

— ¿Debo creer que estás celosa? —Habló pausadamente, como saboreando cada palabra en su boca para luego acariciarla con ellas.

_¡Ni siquiera le importa que Heidi esté aquí! _Pensó Bella indignada, aunque ya sabía perfectamente que el hombre era un descarado. No quería demostrarle temor, sabía que eso podía enardecerlo más, pero sí estaba dispuesta a manifestarle toda su animadversión hacia él.

Bella miró por un momento en la dirección de Heidi, y la vio abriendo la puerta para salir de la oficina. Había estado tan concentrada, que no había escuchado ni siquiera sus tacones repiqueteando en el suelo. ¡_Maldita traidora!_

Miró de nuevo a Edward y acercando aún más su rostro al de él, buscando enfatizar sus palabras como hacían los malos en las películas, habló apretando la mandíbula.

—No me importa en quien gastas tu dinero, solo no quiero que manipules a mis amigos con tu maldito poder.

Bella se lo quedó mirando, inmóvil. Esperaba una respuesta agresiva por su parte, o lo que fuera, pero en ese momento cayó en la cuenta de que Edward no la miraba a los ojos, sino un poco más abajo.

Edward estaba embelesado mirando sus labios. ¡_No será capaz… _Tenía que retroceder enseguida y así lo hizo, pero el pensamiento no llegó lo suficientemente rápido a su cerebro, ni la orden al resto del cuerpo. Sintió como algo húmedo y cálido le acariciaba suavemente el labio inferior. Fue solo un leve roce, pero suficiente para alcanzar a enardecer su ira, y extrañamente, a activar algo desconocido en su cuerpo.

Con cuerpo y mente en una refriega sin precedentes, se terminó de retirar bruscamente, para comprobar, al ver a Edward cerrando la boca, que había sido precisamente su lengua la que había rozado sus labios.

Bella no dio para pronunciar palabra. Su cerebro le gritaba que lo golpeara, lo insultara; pero la suave y fugaz sensación que había experimentado, la mantuvo observándolo con expresión de confusión en el rostro.

Lo que había sentido era nuevo para ella, no se imaginaba que algo tan simple podía producir una sensación tan placentera. Fue como si una suave brisa de verano, pasara sobre ella, adentrándose en su ropa y acariciando delicadamente su piel; pero no fue frío lo que sintió, sino una calidez que la recorrió centímetro a centímetro, poro a poro, y luego como ave que encuentra el nido, se instaló en la parte baja de su vientre, para ahí, sacudir sus alas levemente, y enseguida levantar vuelo de nuevo, fuera de su cuerpo. Fue algo tan efímero, que no sabía si creer que en realidad había sucedido, o solo fue producto de su imaginación.

De lo que sí estaba segura era de la rabia que sentía, esa sí estaba latente en su cabeza como una serpiente enroscada a punto de atacar, y al parecer así sucedió. Una vez que el reptil, atrapó a la avecilla en pleno vuelo, y la devoró por completo, solo un sentimiento quedó para hacer frente a la situación.

Levantó la mano derecha y haciéndola volar en arco, la estampó fuertemente contra la mejilla izquierda de Edward, sobre la cual, ya solo quedaba un leve indicio de la pelea con Jasper.

La cara de Edward, giró hacia un lado por el golpe, enseguida volvió su rostro de nuevo a ella y se enderezó lentamente, sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Su ceño estaba fruncido, y la mandíbula la tenía fuertemente apretada, pero a diferencia de lo que Bella imaginaba, el hombre dio media vuelta caminando de regreso a su escritorio, se sentó y retomó la revisión de sus documentos.

—Mañana Sara y tú irán a comprar los vestidos con Heidi y Alice. —Habló como si ordenara algo sin importancia a uno de sus empleados, pero había algo en la forma pausada de decir las palabras, que no dejaba cabida a la negación.

— ¡No! —Bella no levantó la voz, pero la palabra sonó con determinación.

Edward pasó una mano por su cabello, y tiró de él con fuerza, como si el dolor pudiera apaciguar lo que sea que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Giró el rostro hacia su dirección y la miró directamente a los ojos. Lo que esos pozos verdes demostraron, aún a esa distancia, paralizaron a la chica: Locura y rabia contenida, todo eso formando un remolino violento que giraba en torno a su iris.

— Te recuerdo, que tú y yo tenemos un trato. —Su voz la paralizó aún más. Era como la suave y pacífica superficie de altamar, bajo el cual se estaba formando el _tsunami_ que silenciosamente arrasaría con la costa más cercana. —Y si tú lo rompes, yo no dudaré en hacer lo mismo. ¿Te quedó claro?

Bella, con un fuerte sentimiento de frustración atenazándole el pecho, se levantó de su asiento y salió lo más rápido que pudo de la oficina.

— ¡Isabella! ¡Maldita sea! —Fue lo último que escuchó antes de cerrar la puerta.

…

— ¿Estás segura? —Preguntó Sara con incredulidad. —Vas a salir a bailar con los Cullen y dijeron ¿Que yo podía ir?

— ¡Que si! Sara, ya te lo he dicho varias veces. —Respondió Bella ya algo exasperada. —Heidi me invitó, le dije que los invitaría a Jacob y a ti, y ella dijo que sí. No hay ningún problema.

Sara se quedó pensativa por un momento, mirando algo que le pareció interesante en el piso. —Nunca me han invitado a nada parecido. —Levantó la cabeza y la miró con algo de angustia. — ¡Ni siquiera sé bailar! No tengo ni idea qué ponerme, en realidad no creo tener algo que ponerme. No, definitivamente yo no voy.

—Lo de la ropa es otro asunto —dijo Bella mordiéndose el labio. —Edward… él quiere que… que salgamos con su hermana y Heidi a comprar lo que nos pondremos.

—Bueno, al menos tengo la escusa de que no tengo dinero. —Sara se encogió de hombros.

Bella arrugó la cara, no sabía cómo decirle que el dinero no era un problema, o más bien, que era el más grande.

—Creo que no has entendido, Sara. Edward quiere que compremos… con su dinero.

— ¡Que!

— ¡Baja la voz! —Le exigió Bella mirando hacia todos lados, y agradeció que estuvieran solas en una de las pequeñas cafeterías. Eran las 6:20 de la tarde, y los pocos empleados que aún quedaban estaban en sus oficinas afanados por terminar sus trabajos.

—Ahora sí enloqueciste, —Bella negó rápidamente. —o entendiste mal. Definitivamente es eso, entendiste mal.

—No, Sara, me lo repitió dos veces. —_Y no de muy buena manera que digamos _—Pensó. —Si quieres vamos a preguntarle.

—Es que Bella, yo entiendo que lo haga contigo, pero…

— ¡Oye!

—No me malinterpretes. Te he podido conocer bien en estas semanas y sé que los cuentos de Jessica no son ciertos. —Sara miró a todos lados, acomodó sus gafas y bajó la voz. —Pero es imposible no darse cuenta, sobre todo para los que estamos ahí todo el día, que tú le gustas al Señor Cullen, y mucho. Después de lo que pasó con Jasper en la oficina del Señor McCarty, se han tejido miles de historias, claro entre los más jóvenes, los veteranos no se meten en esos asuntos, y todo eso a pesar que Heidi se encargó de explicar que todo había sido un malentendido por unos documentos y no sé qué más. —Bella tenía la cara tapada con las manos y la movía de un lado a otro. _Soy la puta de CullenWorld, Jasper tenía razón. _Sara pareció leer sus pensamientos. —No te angusties, lo importante es que tú sabes la verdad y tus amigos también.

—Todo esto es culpa de Edward.

—No le eches la culpa, esa clase de hombres están acostumbrados a conseguir lo que quieren, y al no tenerlo actúan de esa manera. —Sara se inclinó un poco. — ¿Cuánto te apuesto que con una sola de sus sonrisas, ha tenido a cuanta mujer ha querido metida en su cama?

Bella levantó el rostro y se la quedó mirando extrañada. — ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

—Lo he visto en las películas y leído en los libros —dijo la rubia encogiéndose de hombros.

Bella rió, la chica compartía sus mismos gustos, pero casi enseguida volvió a estar seria. —No importa, después de todo tienes razón, aunque no se me quita la idea de que Jasper no me cree. Me llama a cada cambio de clase que tiene, cuando llega al apartamento me pregunta si estoy bien, si tengo algo que decirle, me dice que puedo confiar en él, cosas así. Estoy segura de que él cree que tengo algo con Edward, a pesar de que le he dicho mil veces que no es así.

— ¿No has pensado en hablar con el jefe sobre eso?

—Con él no se puede hablar, es autoritario, arrogante, insinuante… —Bella se ruborizó fuertemente al pronunciar la última palabra, en realidad se le había salido. Sara le sonrió con comprensión.

—Tú tampoco le tienes mucha paciencia que digamos, varias veces has salido de esa oficina echando chispas. —Sara torció la boca. —Incluso he tenido que frenar los comentarios malintencionados de John.

— ¿Paciencia? —Exclamó Bella ignorando la referencia de John, ese era el que menos le interesaba. —Sara, ¿Cómo te sentirías si ese hombre estuviera todo el día pendiente de ti, ordenándote cosas como si fuera tu dueño, y haciéndote ojitos cada vez que puede?

—Pues yo no sé, pero sí te puedo decir que la mayoría de las mujeres de Londres, de cualquier edad, estarían encantadas de estar en tu lugar. —Sara miró su reloj y continuó. —Él es uno de los solteros más cotizados de Inglaterra, incluso algunas chicas de la nobleza están detrás de él, según las revistas. Así que, según las estadísticas, deberías sentirte afortunada.

— ¡Estás loca, y están locas todas! —Dijo Bella arrugando la cara. —Por mí que vengan a ocupar mi lugar cuando quieran, yo le pongo un moño de seda en el cuello y se los regalo sin rechistar.

Sara soltó una carcajada. —No me lo imagino usando un lazo rojo en el cuello, eso debe ser muy gracioso.

— ¡No te rías! Que esto es serio. —Exigió Bella riendo a su vez.

—Lo siento Bella —dijo Sara controlando los espasmos. —Pero sí te reitero que es mejor que hables con él. Yo no sé nada de relaciones, pero en la universidad nos enseñaban sobre relaciones interpersonales y diálogo conciliatorio. Lo mejor para solucionar un problema es hablarlo, y si definitivamente, no se llega a ningún acuerdo, usa sus debilidades en su contra y ¡Destruye, destruye la maldita empresa!

Bella se la quedó mirando sorprendida por el arrebato de energía que acababa de tener su amiga. Por un momento pensó que la mujer se iba a abalanzar sobre ella.

Sara se dio cuenta de la reacción de Bella y encogiéndose de hombros explicó: —Eran las palabras favoritas del Señor Lauper, cuando nos impartía la clase de "Estrategia empresarial".

—Definitivamente… ¡Estás loca! —Logró decir Bella en medio de fuertes carcajadas.

El timbre de su celular sonó y riendo aún, lo revisó.

_¿Dónde estás? Te necesito aquí conmigo, ven enseguida._

—Tengo que ir a cambiarle el pañal al niño —dijo Bella torciendo la boca.

Sara volvió a reír. —Yo también me tengo que ir ya. —Pasó una mano por la mesa y tomó la de Bella, antes de que esta se levantara. —Piénsalo Bella, es mejor que hables con él, así sea para saber a qué atenerte.

Bella asintió. Quizás su amiga tenía razón. —Lo del vestido es cierto. Te espero mañana a las cinco, no me vayas a dejar sola en esto.

Sara asintió frunciendo el ceño, la idea le agradaba tan poco como a Bella.

* * *

**Chicas, mil gracias por sus palabras, por el apoyo, por todo.**

**A las nuevas lectoras bienvenidas, a las lectoras ocultas espero les este gustando la historia y a ****PrincesLynx, joli cullen, isamariaag29, keimasen86, robsten-pattison, anamart05, sonríeymas, Monik, MonseCullen, maryroxy, luna, Camipattz, Kriss21, sandra32321, zujetane, Ligia Rodriguez, Giorka Ramirez Montoya, BellaEdwardRobsten, EriM, ini narvel y karenov17, mil gracias por sus rr, son un amor.**

**Les recuerdo que el link a mi facebook esta en mi perfil, y como siempre, si tienen algo que decir, aqui estoy yo para leer. hasta el otro fin de semana**


	8. Capitulo 7

**NATURALEZA DE UNA OBSESIÓN**

...

**Disclaimer**

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La Trama es mía.**

**Colaboradora: Sarobari**

**Capítulo beteado por Marta Salazar, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

**¡Espero les guste!**

…

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**...**

_Me introduces en tu mundo,_

_un lugar nuevo para mí._

_Me envuelves en todas tus pasiones,_

_y yo sin poder evitarlo empiezo a sucumbir._

_Tengo miedo de todo lo nuevo,_

_tengo miedo de ti, pero mas aún de mí._

**...**

—Aún no puedo creer que esto esté sucediendo Bella. —Sara Flint miraba los detalles de la limusina y a la misma Heidi de reojo.

—La vida puede cambiar en un segundo, de eso soy testigo. —Contestó Bella en un susurro, imitando a su amiga para que Heidi no la oyera.

—Somos ricos no ogros, querida. —Dijo Heidi mirándose las uñas con indiferencia.

—Por lo que veo, la súper audición es de familia. —Comentó Bella sarcásticamente.

—Es que en mi familia, sí nos lavamos los oídos. —Contestó Heidi remarcando las palabras "familia" y "oídos", pero más que todo en son de burla, por lo que las tres chicas rieron.

Hacía unos minutos que Heidi, había pasado a recogerlas al apartamento de Bella en una limusina plateada _Porsche Cayenne_, que era lo suficientemente larga, para angustia de ella y Sara. Por dentro los sillones eran de cuero, con listones de madera oscura en los laterales del techo, y un mini bar muy bien equipado.

Según la mujer dijo, iban a recoger a Alice a su casa para ir a comprar los vestidos y almorzar, luego regresarían para arreglarse.

La hora del encuentro la cambiaron cuando Heidi le avisó a su prima lo que debían hacer, pero todavía las dos chicas guardaban la esperanza de ahorrarse el ir de compras.

—Heidi… —Dijo Bella en un susurro que sonó temeroso.

—Sé lo que vas a pedir y la respuesta es ¡No! —Heidi ni siquiera la miraba directamente—. Si Edward se entera que les prestamos los vestidos nos mata a Alice y a mí, y yo soy muy joven y hermosa como para morir aún.

—El Señor Cullen no se tiene que enterar. —Trató Sara de argumentar.

Heidi alzó una ceja y la miró. — ¿Estás hablando de mi primo? O ¿De otro Señor Cullen?

—Sara tiene razón. —Bella ignoró la pregunta sarcástica de la mujer—. Él no conoce todos los vestidos que ustedes tienen, los hombres casi no se fijan en eso.

—Si no quieres prestarnos los vestidos, lo entiendo. —Comentó Sara tímidamente—. Pero podrían ser unos que ya no uses o que pienses desechar…

— ¡El problema no es prestarles los malditos vestidos Sara! No tengo ningún inconveniente en que usen mi ropa, y estoy segura que Alice tampoco. —Dijo Heidi algo exasperada, luego cerró los ojos y suspiró lentamente. _Ojalá el bipolar usara esa misma técnica para relajarse. _Pensó Bella.

—Es que entiéndenos. —Suplicó Bella—. Nosotras no estamos acostumbradas a este tipo de cosas, es algo abrumador y sabes perfectamente que no está bien recibir esa clase de regalos en esta situación. —Completó Bella, mirando a la mujer con intensidad al decir las últimas palabras.

—Las comprendo perfectamente… Está bien, les prestaremos algo. —Las dos chicas suspiraron aliviadas—. Pero lo más seguro es que a Alice no le guste la idea.

—Tú puedes convencerla. —Afirmó Bella.

—De todos modos Bella… —Heidi se inclinó un poco hacia adelante para reafirmar lo que iba a decir—. Es mejor que te acostumbres a todo esto, porque las personas que estamos cerca a Edward lo vivimos constantemente.

Bella no dijo nada, no quería comenzar ese tipo de conversación con Sara presente, porque aunque ella sabía la mayor parte de todo, no conocía ciertos detalles, por lo que solo desvió la mirada y se mordió el labio.

Entendía lo que representaba ser familia o alguien cercano a un hombre como él, pero a lo que la chica no lograba encontrarle lógica, era a ¿Por qué tenía ella que pertenecer a ese círculo? ¿Cómo encajaba ella en todo eso? No era tonta, era consciente de que Edward quería algo con ella, lo más seguro solo llevarla a la cama y luego de unos días, se cansaría y la botaría, como seguro había hecho con muchas mujeres, así él dijera que nunca las había humillado. Pero ella no era así, le molestaba que él lo pensara, que creyera que todas eran iguales, que se dejaba deslumbrar por una gran chequera y una cara bonita -_hermosa en realidad-, _pero que aún así no era suficiente para obviar el hecho de que solo la trataría como a una más.

No quería exactamente que la sedujera de una manera más "diplomática", ella no era de las chicas de rosas y chocolates, le gustaba comerlos, pero no recibirlos en cajas con formas de corazón, junto con un peluche que dijera "te amo". Definitivamente eso no iba con ella, era más de la pasión y la apropiación.

Su experiencia en cuestiones de amor era nula, pero siempre soñó con ese hombre que llegara y le dijera que le pertenecía y apretándola fuertemente de la cintura le robara un beso apasionado. ¡_Maldición! _Edward era un hombre capaz de enloquecer a cualquier mujer -no tenía la menor duda-, y era eso precisamente lo que quería evitar. Ya se imaginaba cuantas mujeres habían caído en sus redes y ahora, lejos de él, lloraban su lejanía y anhelaban su compañía. Él era alguien de mundo, capaz de conseguir a quien deseara y por eso estaba segura, que con ella solo quería una aventura.

No era que deseara tener alguna relación seria con él, pues había algo que no le inspiraba confianza, algo que le indicaba que corriera, que le temiera, además de la diferencia de edades que también la ponía en alerta, pero estaba segura de que si su acercamiento no hubiese sido tan insinuante de la manera "_playboy _sin escrúpulos" recordándole al aprovechado del jefe grasiento de su madre, al menos podrían llevarse bien, pero eso sí, nunca tendría nada con él, de eso estaba segura.

Al poco rato llegaron a la casa de Alice, que vivía con sus padres. "La mansión" como les indicó Heidi que le había colocado su diseñador, se veía cómoda, pero al mismo tiempo elegante y sofisticada. Enormes ventanales cubrían toda la fachada y por dentro era la muestra perfecta del buen gusto y la distinción.

— ¡La casa de mis padres cabe en esta sala! —Comentó la rubia en voz baja a Bella.

—Y te aseguro que mi apartamento actual cabe en la cocina. —Las dos chicas rieron pero enseguida se recompusieron cuando vieron a Alice acercarse.

— ¡¿Se puede saber cómo es eso de que ya no vamos a ir de compras?! —Alice tenía las manos puestas en sus caderas y una expresión que asustaba a cualquiera. Heidi se encontraba detrás de ella con una sonrisa burlona. Bella suspiró, al parecer convencerla a ella sería más difícil que lo que fue con su prima.

— ¡Alice! A los invitados se saludan cuando llegan, no se regañan. —La chica bufó y cruzó sus brazos en su pecho. La mujer que había hablado con tono reprobatorio y el ceño fruncido, era un poco más alta que Alice, el cabello era de un brillante, hermoso color caramelo y los ojos eran de un profundo color azul, cálidos y maternales, que combinaban perfectamente con su rostro amable y sincero, y por sus facciones no había ninguna duda de quién era—. ¿No me vas a presentar a tus amigas? —Lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Alice también cambió por completo la expresión de su rostro a una de alegría. —Mami, te presento a Bella Swan, la chica de la que te hablé y ella es Sara Flint, la pasante de Edward.

_La bipolaridad es otra condición que comparte esta familia._

La mujer se acercó y abrazó afectuosamente a las dos chicas, quienes recibieron el gesto con un poco de incomodidad, pero con sonrisas sinceras. —Es un gusto conocerlas, soy Esme Cullen, la madre de Edward. Díganme ¿Es un buen jefe, o son muchas las veces que han deseado cumplir el sueño de todo empleado?

_No se imagina cuántas. _Pensó Bella riendo al mismo tiempo que Sara. —Es soportable. —Contestó, era la manera más decente que tenía de ser sincera.

— ¿Soportable? —Preguntó Heidi con indignación—. Es el peor jefe que existe tía, es mandón, arrogante, exigente, un maldito imbécil come mierda…

— ¡Heidi! ¿Qué clase de palabras son esas? —Esme la reprendió y luego se giró de nuevo a las invitadas—. Lo siento chicas pero los hombres de esta familia no son un muy buen ejemplo para estas dos.

Las dos sonrieron y Sara por fin se atrevió a hablar. —No se preocupe Señora Esme…

—No querida, nada de señora, no soy tan vieja para ese apelativo, llámame Esme. —Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa. Si a Bella le quedaba alguna duda de que esta familia, a pesar de su dinero, eran amables y sencillos con las personas de menor nivel económico, dejó de existir en ese momento.

Por fin pasaron a la habitación de una refunfuñante Alice. La decoración era en tonos morados y plateados. La pared del fondo era plateada con círculos blancos de todos los tamaños, y las paredes laterales eran de un color moras en leche, con muebles de estilo moderno en metal y cuero lila. _Angela amaría esta habitación._

Luego de terminar de convencer a la chica de que no era necesaria la compra de vestidos, más aun cuando Bella revisó el gran vestidor de Alice, en el que había ropa que todavía tenía la etiqueta puesta. Se apresuró a argumentar:

—Alice ¡Esto parece una tienda!—Exclamó Bella luego de que Alice se los abriera.

—Qué exagerada Bella, esta es solo la ropa de uso diario y cosas así, la de invierno y viajes está en otra habitación. —Contestó la chica agitando el brazo para quitarle importancia al comentario.

Bella y Sara se miraron, definitivamente, encajar con esas personas no era nada fácil para dos chicas sencillas como ellas, por lo que Bella agradeció por estar segura de que nunca pertenecería a esa familia.

Luego de medirse varios vestidos, tanto de Heidi como de Alice, Bella terminó con un vestido azul rey, escote en forma de corazón, justo hasta la cintura y que abría un poco hacia las caderas, con varias capas en caída de tela de seda del mismo tono, a pesar de que pertenecía a Heidi, que era más alta que ella, le quedaba bastante corto.

—Heidi ¿Cómo puedes decir que esto es tuyo? —Preguntó Bella tratando de halarse un poco la falda—. Tú eres más alta que yo ¿Estás segura que no es una blusa?

Heidi rodó los ojos. — ¿Cómo se te ocurre que va a ser una blusa? En realidad el vestido no era para mí, lo compró Alice hace un par de meses, pero no le gustó como le quedó y yo quedé en probármelo, pero se me olvidó y ya pasó el tiempo para devolverlo, así que no importa, porque a ti te queda perfecto.

—Es demasiado corto. —Refunfuñó de nuevo.

— ¡Ay ya Bella! Te vuelves cansona cuando te lo propones, te lo quedas y punto. —Heidi batió los brazos en señal de exasperación—. ¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo te soportas a ti misma?

Sara se acercó a Bella disimuladamente y le dijo: —Es mejor que no digas nada más, al menos tú tienes buen cuerpo, yo soy un desastre.

—Tú ya deja de quejarte. —Intervino Alice—. Tienes un cuerpo excelente, lo que pasa es que lo escondes tras esas ropas horrorosas que usas.

La chica tenía razón, Sara aunque no tenía muchas curvas, pues más bien era de senos pequeños y caderas algo angostas, no era flaca del todo, lo que le daba una forma bonita, sobretodo que sus piernas eran bien torneadas aunque algo blancas para el gusto de los hombres. Era del mismo alto de Bella, pero por falta de relleno, terminó con uno de los vestidos más largos de Alice, que de igual forma le quedaba corto, pero no tanto como a Bella.

Luego de que cada una tuviera ya su vestido escogido, pasaron a almorzar. Esme les había preparado _Roast Beef_ en salsa _Horseradish_ y ensalada de brócoli con zanahorias y patatas, pero ellas decidieron comer en la habitación de Alice.

—A mi padre lo conocerás después Bella, pues ya Sara lo conoce de la oficina. —Comentó Alice—. Tuvo que viajar esta mañana temprano a Plymouth para la revisión de un negocio y no regresa hasta mañana, mi mamá lo iba a acompañar, pero cuando supo que ustedes venían prefirió quedarse para conocerlas.

— ¿Tu padre también trata los negocios de la empresa? —Preguntó Bella.

Heidi fue la que contestó: —Nunca los ha dejado. Cuando son negocios con algún viejo amigo, prefiere él hacerse cargo junto con mi padre, están los dos allá.

Bajaron a llevar la vajilla, y prosiguieron a escoger los zapatos. Sara quedó con unos de Alice pues sus pies eran una talla más pequeños que los de Bella que escogió unos plateados de Heidi.

Alice quería que Sara usara unos tacones bastante altos, pero luego de varios tropiezos y tambaleos por parte de la chica, desistió y le entregó unos un poco más bajos, sin dejar de ser considerados altos.

Casi enseguida llegaron dos chicas que les arreglarían las uñas. Rieron, contaron chismes de personas que Bella y Sara ni siquiera conocían, pero les parecía muy divertido cómo las demás contaban las vidas íntimas de otros y al parecer, las manicuristas, sí sabían de quienes estaban hablando, pues agregaban uno que otro dato a las historias que se contaban.

Cuando terminaron, las mismas chicas las ayudaron a cepillarse el cabello para que no se dañaran las uñas. Todas decidieron usar el cabello suelto, y Sara, aunque reacia al principio, la convencieron de que tenía un muy bonito cabello rubio.

Más tarde las manicuristas se fueron y empezó todo el proceso del maquillaje, afortunadamente a ninguna de las dos les obligaron a usar tonos muy fuertes, solo algo que acentuaba sus rasgos y las hacía lucir muy bien en realidad.

— ¡_Niñas llegaron los chicos_! —Gritó Esme desde el pasillo. Bella sabía que Emmett llegaría con Jacob y Jasper, quienes quedaron en llegar a la casa del primero. Edward sí llegaría solo.

—Yo no sé si pueda salir vestida así ante ellos. —Dijo Sara retorciéndose las manos nerviosamente.

—Y se puede saber ¿Por qué? —Preguntó Alice con una ceja alzada.

—Porque dos de ellos son mis jefes, otro es un compañero de trabajo, y el último… —Se interrumpió para morderse el labio inferior como otra señal de nerviosismo.

— ¡El chico que te gusta! —Gritó Alice dando saltos y aplaudiendo.

— ¡Baja la voz por favor! —Rogó Sara en un susurro.

—Más aún tienes que bajar Sara. —Dijo Heidi aplicándose perfume—. No eres una gran belleza pero por cómo te vez ahora, estoy segura que lo dejarás boqueando como pez fuera del agua.

Sara que ya conocía la tan cruda sinceridad de Heidi, se ruborizó, pues sabía perfectamente que ese era un cumplido.

Luego de un buen rato, en el que se aplicaban perfume, se miraban de nuevo en el espejo, jugaban con el cabello de la otra para darle mejor forma, conversaban de cualquier trivialidad y terminaron de convencer a Sara de que se quitara los anteojos, pues según ella misma había afirmado podía andar sin ellos sin caer o estrellarse contra algo, bajaron a la sala a encontrarse con los chicos.

Heidi y Alice fueron las primeras en bajar.

Los chicos se encontraban sentados conversando, incluso Edward, al ya no tener dudas sobre los sentimientos entre Bella y Jasper, participaba activamente o incluso hasta reían juntos por algún chiste malo de Emmett. Jacob, algo intimidado al principio por el trato directo de los dos grandes jefes de CullenWorld, no tardó en integrarse perfectamente al grupo cuando Emmett, dándole un fuerte golpe en la espalda, se había burlado porque tenía a su padre en la casa y en el trabajo, gritándole y dándole órdenes todo el día.

Cuando sintieron los tacones sonando por las escaleras, se levantaron y se asomaron.

Alice luego de saludar a todos, se ubicó de un lado de la escalera y Heidi hizo lo mismo del otro lado.

—Chicos, mi querida prima y yo, tenemos el honor y el placer de presentarles a… —Alice se detuvo por un momento para darle suspenso a la situación.

—Pareciera que están presentando a unos fenómenos de circo, solo espero que no me toque a mí prime…

— ¡Sara Flint!

— ¡Maldición! —Esa parte Sara no la susurró tanto como la primera.

—Al menos tu vestido no es una blusa larga. —Le dijo Bella al tiempo que le ponía una mano en la espalda para darle un empujoncito.

Sara empezó a bajar las escaleras y Bella pudo escuchar cómo se hacía el silencio total. Por la forma de la escalera, que se curvaba al final estaba oculta de la vista de los demás, al igual que ellos de ella.

Solo se escuchaban los pasos de Sara y la risita emocionada de Alice. Hasta que se escuchó una gran exclamación:

— ¡Oh mierda! ¡Dónde carajo estaba escondida esta belleza! —La voz de Emmett retumbó por toda la casa.

Edward, volviendo un poco a la infancia, alzó los brazos y empezó a batirlos en el aire frenéticamente al tiempo que gritaba roncamente como si estuviera celebrando un gol de su equipo favorito. Emmett empezó a imitarlo mientras Jasper se carcajeaba limitándose a aplaudir.

_Si eso hacen con ella, no quiero imaginar qué harán conmigo cuando vean este vestido tan corto. _Pensó Bella mordiéndose el labio nerviosa.

El único que no pronunció palabra fue Jacob. Él solo miraba a la chica, que ahora parecía que fuera a arder en cualquier momento de lo roja que estaba. Su mirada recorrió todo el cuerpo de la rubia y tuvo que tragar para que el líquido no saliera de su boca.

— ¡Traga Jacob! ¡Traga! —Gritó Emmett riendo—. Que tu boca produce dos litros de baba por segundo.

Todos rieron menos los directos implicados, que desviaron sus miradas y el fuerte color rojo se instaló en sus rostros.

Incluso Bella rió, pues eso era precisamente lo que quería, que Jacob se fijara en Sara, y por el grito de Emmett, intuyó que así sucedió.

—Bueno ya chicos, silencio que todavía no hemos terminado. —Dijo Alice ubicándose en su lugar junto a la escalera—. Y por último pero no menos importante…

_Qué no me vaya a caer Dios._

— ¡Isabella Swan!

La chica tomó aire y empezó a bajar las escaleras. Sus tacones resonaban más que los de Sara y el corazón le latía al compás de esos sonidos. No se atrevía a levantar la vista, pues no quería ver las expresiones de los demás. Al igual que cuando Sara no había ningún ruido, hasta que de nuevo, Emmett lo rompió:

— ¡Yo me pido las piernas! —Gritó levantando un brazo, como un niño que pide la palabra en clase.

— ¡No! —El grito enfurecido de Edward acalló cualquier burla que se pudiera presentar—. ¡Maldita sea! Este vestido está demasiado corto.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —Dijo Jasper de una forma más calmada.

_Ya somos tres._ Pensó Bella. Por primera vez agradecía los ataques de rabia de Edward y estaba segura que él podría impedir que saliera vestida así.

—Por favor, no vengas con tus berrinches Edward, es solo un vestido. —Alegó Heidi.

—Para mí es perfecto. —Dijo Emmett acercándose a Bella, tomándola por la cintura con un brazo y alzándola para bajarla de los dos últimos peldaños. Antes de soltarla, acercó su rostro al de la chica y le dijo—: Yo no tendría problema en custodiar esas hermosas piernas toda la noche.

— ¡Suéltala! —Edward empujó a Emmett y arrancando a Bella de sus brazos, la miró y le ordenó—: Tú vas ahora mismo y te cambias, no voy a permitir que salgas vestida así.

Bella lo miró con el ceño fruncido, aunque estaba de acuerdo con él, no tenía por qué darle órdenes de esa manera, no estaban en la oficina, así que no tenía por qué obedecerle, y sabía perfectamente que si lo hacía, sería su perdición, pues él lo tomaría como una muestra de sumisión y ella nunca serviría para serlo en una relación, al menos no por voluntad propia.

—No tengo por qué hacer lo que me dices. —Bella habló apretando los dientes, si tenía que salir mostrando las piernas para contradecirlo, lo haría sin ningún problema—. El vestido me gusta, y voy a salir con él quieras o no.

—Bella, a mí tampoco me gusta, ve a cambiarte. —Dijo Jasper llegando a donde ellos.

— ¡Basta! —Dijo Alice acercándose también—. Jasper tú te callas, y Edward déjala en paz, no vamos a salir solas, iremos con ustedes, los guardaespaldas estarán ahí, nadie le hará nada.

—Y si alguien se atreve a mirarla de más, yo mismo le partiré la cara. —Dijo Emmett chocando sus puños.

—Esto es tu culpa. —Acusó Edward a Heidi mirándola amenazadoramente.

—Tu mirada no me asusta primito. —Heidi agarró la mano de Bella y la haló hacia ella—. A mí me parece que se ve hermosa. —Alzando la mano, la hizo girar sobre sí misma—. Vamos a causar furor nena.

Edward se acercó de nuevo a Bella y la miró fijamente—. No te despegues ni de Jasper ni de mí, y procura mantenerte alejada de problemas, porque no me va a importar reventar a quien se te acerque.

Bella no le contestó, pero con la mirada, y la sonrisa fingida, le dejó en claro que ella era libre de hacer lo que le diera la gana.

Luego de despedirse de Esme, quien no se enteró de la discusión por estar hablando con su esposo por teléfono en su habitación, subieron a la misma limusina para dirigirse al pub escogido por Alice y Heidi.

Bella estaba sentada entre Jasper y Heidi en uno de los laterales. Pero para su total incomodidad, Edward se sentó en frente y en ningún momento del recorrido le quitó los ojos de encima. Miró a Jasper por un momento y lo vio hablando con Alice, o mejor dicho, ella le hablaba a él, mientras que él se limitaba a asentir y a suspirar de forma cansada. Jacob y Sara estaban sentados juntos conversando, pero ella se notaba aún muy tímida con él.

Bella ya estaba segura de que Jasper creía que entre ella y Edward había algo. El solo hecho de no interferir o protestar, cuando Edward la abrazó y le habló de esa manera tan posesiva, indicaba que los veía como pareja, de ahí su mirada preocupada y su constante vigilancia. La dejaba ser independiente, pero sin dejar de estar atento a la situación. Pero algo más había ahí, Bella estaba segura que Jasper no se quedaría quieto si creyera que era solo una aventura, algo había pasado entre esos dos, pero no lograba saber qué era.

Por un momento, notó como la mirada de Edward se desviaba hacia sus piernas, y se pasaba un dedo por los labios lentamente, como saboreando algo. Bella sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban, y un leve estremecimiento la atravesaba. La sensación no le gustó para nada, era algo nuevo para ella, y le temía. No sabiendo cómo tapar sus piernas, tomó la mano de Jasper, colocó su brazo sobre ellas, y empezó a jugar inocentemente con los dedos de él. El rubio no se inmutó con el movimiento, pues no era extraño que Bella hiciera algo así; quien sí reaccionó fue Edward, que enseguida levantó la vista, y la miró ceñudo. Ella desvió la mirada, y entabló conversación con Heidi. Al rato dio gracias a Dios que Edward no formara problema.

Cuando llegaron al pub, una larga fila de personas esperaban una posibilidad para entrar al exclusivo lugar.

La limusina se detuvo justo enfrente de la puerta, y luego de que los guardaespaldas que iban en otro auto, se posesionaran en sus lugares, abrieron la puerta del vehículo y uno a uno empezaron a bajar.

— ¡Oh por Dios! Es Emmett McCarty —Gritó una chica que se encontraba en la fila. Bella giró para verlas y se dio cuenta de que lo que les sobraba en maquillaje, les faltaba en tela, enseguida se arrepintió de ese pensamiento. _Solo me falta el exceso de maquillaje para ser igual a ellas. _Pensó con pesar.

Emmett rió y enseguida fue abrazado por Heidi, quien les lanzó a las chicas una mirada demasiado atemorizante. Otra mujer del mismo grupo, una pelirroja con unas curvas claramente delineadas por un cirujano, gritó: —Edward Cullen, nos vemos adentro.

El implicado, que se había ubicado entre Bella y la multitud, no giró su rostro para ver quién había gritado su nombre, solo se limitó a continuar caminando hasta que estuvieron dentro del establecimiento.

El Drinks Factory ubicado en el distrito de Islington, al norte de Londres, eran unas oficinas convertidas por Tony Conigliaro en uno de los más famosos pubs del mundo, su diseño era de estructuras simples y rectas, con muebles de madera y cuero rojo y _beige. _El ambiente era confortable y animado, el lugar perfecto para pasar una buena noche.

Al entrar, uno de los meseros los ubicó en una zona que se encontraba algo apartada de la pista de baile, quedaba un poco escondida, y para llegar a ella era necesario asomarse por una pared, en donde se ubicaron dos de los guardaespaldas.

Edward enseguida se sentó junto a Bella y le pasó un brazo por el espaldar del sillón, pero no llegó a tocarla.

Todos pidieron el clásico coctel _Presidente_, una mezcla de ron blanco, Martini Rosso, licor de naranja y granadina, madurado durante medio año, y comenzaron a conversar de cosas triviales mientras se adecuaban al ambiente.

—Bella. —Llamó Edward su atención en un susurro. Ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró—. Por favor, por mi salud mental, no bailes con nadie que no seamos Jasper o yo.

Bella se sorprendió un poco por el tono de su voz, no era autoritario como otras veces, sino suplicante; más un ruego que una orden. ¿Qué decir ante algo así? Definitivamente era más fácil cuando él se ponía difícil, solo bastaba con retarlo, discutir y contradecirlo; pero ¿qué decirle a un hombre que pedía algo tan simple de semejante manera?

Recordó entonces el concejo que Sara le había dado. —_Piénsalo Bella, es mejor que hables con él, así sea para saber a qué atenerte._

Tomando aire y dispuesta a ser amable con él, habló calmadamente.

—Jacob es solo un amigo, y ahora mismo solo tiene ojos para Sara. —Sonrió al desviar la mirada hacia la pareja, y comprobar que Jacob tomaba la mano de la chica para acariciarla, y ella muy sonrojada lo dejaba hacer—. Y ya sabes cómo es Emmett, no veo por qué no pueda bailar con ellos también.

—A Jacob no lo conozco lo suficiente como para tener confianza en él, y a Emmett le gusta sacarme de casillas.

Bella soltó una risita por las últimas palabras de Edward.

—Emmett es muy divertido, me hace reír bastante. —Dijo con una sonrisa.

—Cómo desearía ver esa sonrisa en tu rostro cuando hablas de mí.

Bella desvió la mirada hacia su regazo. Aunque no quería, fue inevitable sentir algo pequeño en su corazón, que sin saber qué nombre ponerle, lo llamó "pena". Era ridículo sentir pena por un hombre que lo tenía todo; pero eso fue lo que creyó sentir al ver en la mirada de él un sentimiento de tristeza, de dolor. Ella no podía corresponderle, fueran sinceras o no sus intenciones para con ella, no sentía nada por él que no fuera aprehensión y en ciertos casos desprecio.

— ¡Ya está bueno de tanta charla! —Dijo Alice poniéndose de pie, tomó la mano de Jasper que estaba sentado a su lado y lo haló—. Vamos todos a bailar.

Bella no pudo evitar reír al ver a Jasper echar la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrar los ojos por un momento. _Está pidiendo paciencia. _Lo conocía lo suficiente como para estar segura de su afirmación.

Jacob también se levantó y arrastró a una reacia Sara a la pista.

—Bueno preciosa. —Emmett se acercó a Bella—. Ya que no voy a bailar con mi hermana, tú eres la elegida para esta noche.

Bella con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro, hizo el intento de levantarse, pero Edward la agarró por la cintura y la hizo sentar de nuevo.

—Baila con quien te dé la gana. —Respondió Edward entre dientes—. Pero no con ella.

—Vamos Emmett, por aquí no nos quieren cerca. —Dijo Heidi con una sonrisa pícara, y se llevó a su hermano, quien bufó antes de seguirla.

Cuando la pareja desapareció, la mano de Edward aflojó su agarre y Bella se acomodó la falda, que se había subido un poco por el movimiento.

—Te das cuenta, no es mentira, Emmett adora hacerme enojar. —Edward estaba molesto y eso a Bella no le convenía. Sabía que cuando estaba así, era cuando más posesivo y autoritario se volvía.

Se levantó y tomó a Edward de la mano.

—Vamos Edward no te amargues, hoy no es un día para estar discutiendo, para eso tenemos toda la semana. —Edward se levantó riendo y se acercó a ella por la espalda.

—No sabía que te pagaba para pelear conmigo.

Bella se dio la vuelta y dio unos pasos de espalda. —No tendría problema en hacerlo gratis. —Los dos rieron y siguieron la ruta de los demás.

Al llegar, acababa de empezar a sonar la canción de _poker face_ de Lady Gaga, y Bella, tratando de no acercarse mucho a Edward, empezó a moverse al tiempo que él. Casi al instante él la tomó por la cintura y la acercó un poco a su cuerpo. Bella para tener el respaldo de sus manos, en caso de que Edward decidiera acercarse más, las apoyó sobre su pecho; pero en ese momento, una mano se interpuso entre los dos y ella fue apartada bruscamente del agarre de Edward. Aturdida por el movimiento repentino, levantó la vista para ver quién era la persona, y reconoció a la pelirroja siliconada de la fila.

—Te dije que nos veríamos aquí dentro. —La mujer giró y miró a Bella con desprecio—. Olvídate de la chiquilla y baila con una mujer de verdad.

¿_Chiquilla_? ¿_Mujer de verdad_? Ni siquiera el mismo Edward la había hecho enojar tanto. No le importaba si él la conocía, o a cuál de las dos prefería, lo único que le pasó por la cabeza en ese momento, era que no iba a permitir que una perra inflable le pisoteara su orgullo. Solo fueron segundos en los que ninguno de los otros dos tuvo tiempo de hacer nada.

Tomando el brazo de la mujer, Bella la apartó también con brusquedad, agarró a Edward por la camisa y lo atrajo hacia ella, pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del hombre y haciendo uso de su parte más femenina, apretó su cuerpo con el de él, y empezó a moverse sensualmente sin apartar la mirada de la intrusa.

No se dio cuenta cuando Edward le colocó las manos en las caderas y la pegó aún más a su cuerpo. No se dio cuenta cuando él enterró el rostro en su cuello, y empezó a acariciarla con la punta de su nariz, aspirando su aroma.

Su mente estaba concentrada en sonreír de manera triunfal a una muy cabreada mujer, pues él no la había rechazado, y eso demostraba a quién prefería. La pelirroja, no aguantando más la humillación, dio media vuelta y salió de la pista despotricando.

Bella sonrió más ampliamente, era la primera vez que lo intentaba y aún así venció a una mujer más adulta y claramente más experimentada que ella; y fue en ese momento, cuando sintió como unos besos húmedos, la recorrían lentamente desde su clavícula y ascendían por su cuello.

Cerró los ojos por la sensación que eso le provocaba, el maldito pajarillo había encontrado la manera de salir de la boca de la serpiente y ahora se instalaban de nuevo en su vientre. La sensación era maravillosa, pero eso le disgustaba. No quería sentir algo así, se suponía que debía sentir repulsión o al menos serle indiferente, pero no. A cada beso, a cada roce de la lengua de Edward en su piel, el pajarillo batía las alas más y más fuerte, y eso la inquietaba.

—Edward… Por favor detente. —Rogó con la poca consciencia que le quedaba.

Él ya estaba en su mejilla y justo cuando llegó a la comisura de sus labios habló pegado a su piel.

—No puedo Isabella… no ahora.

Y se apoderó por completo de sus labios. Como la vez anterior, la cabeza de Bella le gritaba una y otra vez que se apartara, que no lo dejara seguir. Pero existen momentos en los que el cuerpo y su necesidad prevalece, y ese era uno de ellos. Nunca antes había besado a nadie, ese era su primer beso y aunque era con un hombre al que casi no soportaba, el fuego que estaba recorriendo su cuerpo le indicaba que esa unión de labios le fascinaba.

El pájaro ya no era un ave normal, se había convertido en un ave de fuego que la quemaba por completo a cada aleteo.

Edward la abrazó de forma posesiva, al tiempo que intentaba introducir su lengua en la boca de ella, y al fin lo logró. Su lengua chocó con la de Bella y comenzó una danza frenética que demostraba pasión y necesidad.

Sin darse cuenta, Bella acarició la nuca de él, lo que provocó que Edward soltara un gemido que resonó directamente en la garganta de ella y se esparció por todo su cuerpo para terminar en su vientre, sirviendo de combustible a las llamas del animalito que ahí se encontraba.

Deseando más de esa sensación, enterró sus dedos en el cabello de él y haló suavemente. Ahí estaba lo que deseaba, otro gemido de él que la terminó de aturdir, pero al mismo tiempo la hizo entrar en razón sobre lo que estaba haciendo; pero no con rabia como la vez pasada, sino con confusión e incertidumbre.

Bajó su cabeza para terminar el beso. Su respiración era agitada, al igual que la de él.

—Bella…

—Déjame en paz. —Susurró suplicante al igual que él pronunció su nombre.

Se apartó y caminó hacia un pequeño jardín interno, apoyó las manos en la baranda que impedía el acceso a la zona floral, y cerró los ojos.

Todavía podía sentir la brisa suave que había dejado el aleteo del pájaro de fuego en su vientre.

Miedo era lo que sentía, miedo a lo que estaba empezando a sentir con los roces de él, miedo a la experiencia de él y la falta de ella. Angela le diría mojigata, le gritaría y le exigiría que cerrara los ojos y abriera las piernas, en realidad ya se lo había dicho, pero aunque eran amigas, no eran iguales. Angela no era una fácil, en realidad era más lo que hablaba que lo que hacía, pero ella si sería capaz de estar con Edward solo por tener el placer de una noche con un hombre así.

Si Edward no tuviera tanto poder, y fuera al menos de la edad de Jasper, todo sería más fácil. ¡Diablos! Si así fuera no sería Edward Cullen, solo uno más del montón, alguien a quien ella podría manejar mejor.

Y estaban las sensaciones. Si tan solo él no hubiera rosado sus labios con su lengua, ahora mismo le estaría ardiendo la mejilla como aquella vez. Pero no pudo reaccionar, incluso correspondió al beso y eso era lo que más la atormentaba. Ahora era solo una reacción física, que cualquier mujer viva sentiría por un hombre tan atractivo, pero no quería que se convirtiera en algo más, todavía le faltaba mucho por vivir, era demasiado joven para estar con problemas de amores no correspondidos e historias de telenovela barata. Lo más seguro que él hiciera lo mismo con todas, y ella no tenía la experiencia suficiente para diferenciar entre una farsa y la realidad.

Bella suspiró y abrió los ojos, tenía que regresar, de seguro Jasper la estaba buscando, a menos que Alice lo tuviera todavía amarrado a ella. Sonrió ante ese pensamiento, y se dio la vuelta, pero se sorprendió con la escena que encontró.

Edward tenía a un hombre de unos veinticinco años, agarrado fuertemente de la muñeca de su brazo izquierdo, el rostro de Edward era inexpresivo completamente, lo que Bella sabía era furia contenida; mientras que la expresión del otro hombre era de puro dolor.

—No te atrevas a intentar tocarla de nuevo. —Edward habló demasiado calmado—. O te arrancaré la mano y te la haré tragar entera.

—Lo siento lo siento… pensé que estaba sola… me duele, lo siento. —El hombre de cabello negro, piel blanca, y algo atractivo, trataba de zafarse del agarre de Edward.

Bella enseguida intuyó de qué se trataba: el hombre había intentado nalguearla o algo parecido, y Edward que al parecer la había estado observando, lo impidió enseguida. Aunque deseaba partirle la cara al maldito aprovechado, no quería tampoco un escándalo ahí. Si los chicos se enteraban, entre los cuatro lo molerían a golpes y no tenía ganas de pasar la noche en una estación de policía.

—Edward suéltalo por favor. —Rogó Bella colocándole una mano sobre el brazo.

Edward la miró y luego de unos segundos, lo soltó bruscamente y lo volvió a mirar.

—Lárgate. —Esa sola palabra bastó para que el chico asintiera frenéticamente, y se alejara masajeando su muñeca. Edward miró de nuevo a Bella y le acarició la mejilla con un dedo—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, gracias. —Bella le sonrió en agradecimiento—. Es este vestido, lo sé, es demasiado corto.

—Es culpa de Heidi, le dije que no comprara nada atrevido.

Bella se mordió el labio, era hora de decirle la verdad, después de todo ya qué importaba.

—Es que… el vestido no lo compró Heidi, bueno si, pero no para mí… es de ella y me lo prestó. —Edward alzó una ceja y Bella se apuró a explicar—. Pero no es culpa de ella, te lo juro, yo me negué rotundamente a ir de compras y Sara me apoyó, no es culpa ni de ella ni de Alice.

—Me crees idiota Bella. —Edward se acercó a ella con una sonrisa burlona—. El vestido que tienes puesto, al igual que los zapatos, fueron comprados por Heidi ayer luego de salir de la oficina. Ella conoce tu talla, y yo tu terquedad. —Su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver a Bella abrir los ojos y la boca con expresión sorprendida—. Con Sara no pudimos hacer lo mismo, pero igual el vestido de Alice le quedó muy bien.

—Eres imposible. —Se quejó Bella.

—Siempre obtengo lo que quiero. —Su rostro se tornó serio y su mirada intensa—. Cueste lo que cueste.

Bella bajó la cabeza por un momento, ya era hora de que hablara con él, no podía seguir retrasando más el momento. Aspiró aire para llenarse de valor y confianza.

—Necesitamos hablar, es lo mejor para los dos.

—Si así lo crees, vamos entonces. —Edward la tomó de la mano, la llevó a una pequeña salita algo escondida del movimiento del establecimiento. Tomó su celular y llamó a uno de los guardaespaldas para que se ubicara en la entrada y así no ser molestados por nadie.

Bella se sentó en un sofá y Edward a su lado.

—Tú dirás.

—En realidad eres tú quien me tiene que decir qué es lo que quieres de mí. —Bella habló con toda la seguridad que logró reunir.

Edward no respondió, solo la miró por un largo rato y luego se recostó en el espaldar del sofá y cerró los ojos.

—Edward por favor háblame, dime cualquier cosa, lo que sea. —Estaba dispuesta a ser paciente, con tal de arreglar un poco la situación—. No quiero irme de aquí llevándome un mal recuerdo de ti.

Él levantó la cabeza y la miró. — ¿A qué te refieres con irte de aquí?

—Eso mismo, irme. —Bella suspiró—. Edward yo tengo una vida en Estados Unidos, allá esta mi mamá, mi casa, mi mejor amiga, la universidad en la que quiero estudiar, todo.

—No, tú no puedes irte, tienes un problema legal recuerdas, no puedes salir del país. —El tono de él empezaba a tornarse desesperado.

—Precisamente en un par de semanas voy a ir a inmigración y a la embajada a hablar personalmente de ese asunto. Se me va a pasar la fecha para inscribirme en la universidad y necesito viajar lo antes posi…

—No… no no no puedes no —Edward la tomó por los brazos y la agitó un poco.

—Edward tranquilízate, no es para tanto, si quieres podemos seguir en contacto.

— ¡No! Así no. —Acercó su rostro al de Bella y pegó sus frentes—. Bella, yo puedo darte todo lo que desees, estudios, riquezas, el mundo a tus pies si así lo quieres.

—No lo necesito. —Bella se separó un poco y lo miró a los ojos—. Lo único que necesito es regresar y seguir con mi vida tranquila. No hay nada que me retenga aquí.

—Y ¿Cómo quedo yo? ¿Qué pasará conmigo? —La mirada de él era angustiante y eso a Bella le estrujó el corazón.

—Si no me dices qué quieres de verdad, qué es lo que sientes, lo qué pasa por tu mente, nunca podré responder esas preguntas.

Edward cambió la expresión de su rostro a una de total seriedad. —No hay necesidad de que las respondas. —Se levantó y caminó hacia la salida.

— ¿Por qué? ¡Por favor Edward dime algo! —Rogó Bella tratando de hacer que la conversación no terminara como siempre—. Déjame ayudarte.

—Vamos Isabella, nos deben estar buscando. —Bella suspiró resignada y lo siguió. ¿Qué sentido tenía seguir discutiendo por algo que nunca llegaría a su fin? Después de todo en poco tiempo se iría, y todo sería como antes.

Regresaron a la zona en la que se habían ubicado desde un comienzo, y se sentaron para calmarse un poco luego de lo sucedido.

Luego de eso, Bella bailó con Jasper y después de tanto alegar con Edward logró hacerlo con Emmett.

La noche pasó rápido entre risas, burlas y más baile, pero ellos dos no volvieron juntos a la pista.

Cerca de las tres de la mañana, Jasper y Jacob se levantaron para despedirse.

—Tenemos que terminar un trabajo para la universidad y ya es demasiado tarde. —Jasper miró a Bella—. ¿Quieres que te llevemos primero o te irás con ellos?

—No se preocupen, nosotros ya nos vamos también, podemos dejarlos. —Edward se levantó y llamó al mesero para pagar la cuenta.

—Permítanos dar nuestra parte Señor Cullen. —Dijo Jacob sacando su billetera.

—Mi nombre es Edward y no te preocupes, yo invito. Lo que sí te pido es que nada de lo que viste u oíste aquí, salga de tu boca. ¿Puedo confiar en ti? —Preguntó Edward entregando una tarjeta y su identificación al mesero.

—Claro Se… Edward, esta demás decirlo.

—Muy bien. —Se giró para tomar a Bella de la mano y cuando ella se levantó, él colocó una mano en su espalda—. Peter, recibe los documentos y avisa que estamos saliendo.

—Enseguida Señor. —Contestó uno de los guardaespaldas para luego girarse y seguir al mesero.

Todos se dirigieron a la salida y Bella pudo ver a la pelirroja siliconada, bailando con el mismo tipo que había intentado nalguearla. _Tal para cual._

Cuando ya estaban todos en la limusina, decidieron llevar primero a Bella, que era quien más cerca quedaba. Esta vez, Edward estaba sentado junto a Bella y Jacob enfrente; y aunque este en ningún momento intentó mirar las piernas de ella, Edward tomó una servilleta de tela del mini bar y se la colocó abierta sobre las piernas a ella. Bella no dijo nada, pues en realidad seguía sintiéndose incómoda con el vestido, sobre todo cuando se sentaba.

Luego de un rato, llegaron al edificio y Jasper se bajó también para acompañarla hasta la puerta del apartamento.

— ¿Te vas con Jacob? —Preguntó Bella quitándose los zapatos en la sala.

—Sí, el lunes si quieres pasamos a recogerte para irnos juntos a la oficina.

—No, yo puedo irme sola no te preocupes, nos vemos allá. —Bella se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida.

—Está bien. Cierra bien la puerta y si necesitas algo me llamas.

—Sí papá tranquilo, no me va a pasar nada en un solo día. —Jasper rió y la besó en la frente.

—Te quiero. —Me dijo mientras salía al pasillo.

—Yo también.

Cuando Jasper se fue, ella cerró la puerta con llave, pero no le colocó el pestillo por si él necesitaba entrar y ella aún dormía.

Llegó a su habitación, se desvistió, se bañó rápidamente y se puso un viejo pantaloncito negro que había tenido que cortar pues Naomi lo cogió de juguete y para no desecharlo, lo dejó tan corto que apenas le tapaba las nalgas; y una blusita gris de tirantes.

Se tiró en su cama y casi enseguida se quedó dormida.

…

_Los pequeños arbustos podados de forma rectangular y extendidos de tal manera que formaban una especie de cercado, al mismo tiempo que creaban figuras y daban la impresión de un espacioso laberinto, rodeaban un hermoso jardín en el que rosas, Jazmines, orquídeas, lirios, agapantos y demás especies de flores brillaban hermosas bajo los intensos rayos de sol. Bella caminaba por entre los espacios formados por los arbustos y levantaba su rostro para recibir el calor del sol en plenitud. Llevaba un vestido blanco de seda, de delgados tirantes en los hombros, un poco ajustado en el torso y abriendo bajo las caderas para caer libremente hasta sus pies descalzos. No sabía dónde se encontraba, ni cómo había llegado hasta allí, solo podía sentir una hermosa paz que la invadía y la reconfortaba. Caminó unos pasos más hasta el centro del jardín y se topó con una figura negra sobre un gran pedestal de piedra blanca. Era la estatua de un hombre con una gran capa y capucha negra que lo cubría casi por completo, dejando al descubierto solo un rostro hermoso con los ojos cerrados y una expresión adusta. Bella lo contempló por un momento, sumergida en esas facciones que no parecían reales. Repentinamente la estatua abrió los ojos y la miró fijamente, eran de un color verde tan intenso que parecían dos esmeraldas brillando en sus cuencas. Bella aturdida y a la vez hechizada por esa mirada quedó inmóvil contemplando cómo la figura que antes era de piedra se convertía en un hombre y este sin dejar de mirarla saltó del pedestal y cayó frente a ella _—_Eres mía _—_le dijo con una voz firme y potente._

Se despertó con el sol dándole en la cara, se había olvidado de cerrar las cortinas antes de acostarse.

_Ese maldito sueño no me deja tranquila. _Había avanzado un poco la escena, como le dijo Sue que sucedería, pero no le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando.

Miró el reloj de la mesa de noche y se dio cuenta que eran las 10:30 de la mañana. Hizo el intento de levantarse pero sintió algo que la retenía por la cintura. Bajó la vista y vio el brazo de un hombre abrazándola desde atrás. _Jasper. _Lo más seguro era que se le hubiera quedado algo y al ir a recogerlo, decidió dormir un rato y se le había pasado el tiempo. _Qué raro ¿Por qué no lo hizo en su cama?_

Procurando no despertarlo, retiró el brazo del hombre con cuidado y se levantó lentamente de la cama. Cuando se giró para acomodarlo y arroparlo, sus ojos casi se le salen de las cuencas.

— ¡¿Pero qué mierda?!

* * *

**Chicas... no me canso de darles las gracias por el apoyo que me han brindado, de verdad muchas gracias.**

******A las nuevas lectoras bienvenidas, a las lectoras ocultas espero les este gustando la historia y a ****anamart05, joli cullen, keimasen86, isamariaag29, karenov17, CamiPattz, EriM, sandra32321, beakis, maryroxy, Ligia Rodriguez, nardamat, sonrieymas, MonseCullen, Giorka Ramirez Montoya, zujeyane, Bellisimaw, genius swan, Beca Masen, robsten-pattison, ini narvel y por sus rr tan bellos y emocionantes de leer, es como la historia vista desde varias perspectivas y eso me fascina.**

**Les recuerdo la cuenta del facebook que esta en mi perfil por si se quieren pasar, y tambien una nueva historia de solo dos capitulos, dedicada a mi querida beta Marta Salazar.**

**Bueno ahora si las dejo, ¡PERDON POR LA TARDANZA! y ya saben, si tienen algo que decir, aqui estoy yo para leer.**


	9. Capitulo 8

**NATURALEZA DE UNA OBSESIÓN**

...

**Disclaimer**

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La Trama es mía.**

**Colaboradora: Sarobari**

**Capítulo beteado por Marta Salazar, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

**¡Espero les guste!**

…

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8**

…

_Me perteneces por completo,_

_solo que aún tu no lo sabes._

_Puedes sentir el deseo en tu interior,_

_deseo que yo avivo con mi pasión._

_Falta poco para que seas mía,_

_y no habrá nadie que lo impida._

…

— ¡Estamos hechos! A falta de novias tenemos hermanas. —Se quejó Emmett mientras alzaba a Heidi en brazos.

—Totalmente de acuerdo contigo, pero ¿Qué haríamos sin ellas? —preguntó Edward mientras hacía lo mismo con Alice.

— ¿Vivir más tranquilos?

Los dos rieron en tono bajo para no despertar a las chicas que después de tanto dar vueltas, repartiendo a los demás, se habían quedado dormidas en la limusina y ellos, haciendo mérito a la educación recibida en la infancia, las llevaban cargadas al interior de La Mansión Cullen, mientras Esme les abría la puerta de par en par, aunque su hija y su sobrina estaban con sus hermanos, ella no se estaba tranquila hasta que no llegaran.

—Mis niñas. —dijo la mujer en tono tierno, para luego continuar un poco más seria—: No las habrán dejado tomar mucho ¿Verdad?

—No son unas bebés tía, y no, no tomaron mucho, solo están cansadas. —Explicó Emmett subiendo por las escaleras para dirigirse a la habitación que Heidi tenía asignada para ocasiones como esa.

—Eso espero, hijo tú encárgate de tu hermana mientras ayudo a Emmett con Heidi. —pidió Esme siguiendo a su sobrino.

Edward asintió y se dirigió al cuarto de su hermana, una vez allí, la acostó en la cama, le quitó los zapatos, el vestido, y dejándola solo en ropa interior, la arropó hasta la barbilla. Cuando ya se dirigía a la puerta, escuchó la voz de su hermana.

— ¿Edward? —Su voz sonaba pesada por el sueño.

—Aquí estoy muñeca. —Se acercó de nuevo a la cama de Alice y se sentó a su lado.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías algo con Bella?

—Porque ella aún no lo sabe. —Le contestó mirándola a los ojos. La chica sonrió.

—Jasper tampoco sabe que tenemos algo. —Edward le devolvió la sonrisa y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Si te hace daño me lo dirás. —pidió—. No me importará romperle la cara de nuevo.

—Él te dejó peor. —alardeó.

—Eso fue porque me cogió desprevenido. —Alegó falsamente indignado.

—Si tú lo dices. —Alice bostezó y cerró los ojos.

Edward volvió a sonreír y a besarla en la frente. En ese momento terminó de comprender la actitud de Jasper. Estaba seguro de que estaría dispuesto a arriesgar todo el Imperio Cullen, si eso garantizaba la felicidad de su hermanita.

Luego de despedirse de su madre y de Emmett, quien decidió quedarse a dormir ahí también, siguió el consejo de Esme de dejarse llevar por el chofer, no importando que fuera en su propio auto. Estaba cansado, y para tranquilidad de ella, así lo hizo.

A los pocos minutos llegó a su apartamento. Acomodó al chofer en una de las habitaciones del servicio, y se dirigió a la suya.

Al entrar todo, todo estaba como lo había dejado. Nada faltaba, nada sobraba, en apariencia; pero para él faltaba todo, lo más importante: Isabella Swan desnuda y dormida en la cama.

Empezó a quitarse la ropa, para quedarse solo con los _bóxers_ negros. Abrió el mini bar ubicado en una esquina del cuarto y sacó una botella de _whisky_ a medio terminar y empezó a beber a pico de botella.

Volvió a mirar la cama y frunció el ceño, así no era como la quería: vacía, simple y arreglada. La necesitaba revuelta, ocupada por un hermoso cuerpo, llena de su olor, de su presencia, de su ser.

—…_en un par de semanas voy a ir a inmigración y a la embajada a hablar personalmente de ese asunto…_

Recordó la conversación de hacía unas pocas horas. Si ella llegaba a alguna de esas oficinas, se enteraría inmediatamente de que no existía problema alguno. Ya todo el sistema había sido arreglado para evitarle complicaciones reales, y cualquier persona podría decirle que el inconveniente nunca existió, y ella se iría en el menor tiempo posible. No podía permitir que saliera del país, una vez en Estados Unidos, le sería muy difícil traerla de vuelta, y aún más obligada.

Tomó su teléfono celular del bolsillo del pantalón que estaba en el suelo y marcó. La voz de un hombre soñoliento le contestó.

—_Señor… ¿Sucede algo?_

—Sucede que Isabella irá a inmigración en dos semanas y yo todavía no tengo en mis manos lo que te pedí. —dijo con tono molesto.

—_Lo sé señor, pero entienda, lo que usted pide no es de este país, y son muchas cosas._ —El hombre explicaba calmadamente—. _A más tardar, el viernes estará en sus manos absolutamente todo._

—Eso espero James, porque si ella se llega a enterar de que no tiene ninguna complicación con su pasaporte, al día siguiente estará tomando un vuelo para América. —Edward tomó otro trago largo y continuó—. Y si eso sucede, tendrás que planearlo todo para un secuestro.

—_Eso no será necesario, el viernes tendrá eso en sus manos, se lo aseguro._

Edward cortó la llamada, dejó el teléfono en la mesa de noche, y se recostó en la cama. Volvió a empinarse la botella y sonrió amargamente. _Debería ser de ti de quien estuviera bebiendo en este momento._

Tomó el control de la pantalla de televisión y la activó para que descendiera de una ranura en el techo. Apretó un par de botones más, y una presentación de fotos empezó a pasar lentamente frente a sus ojos.

Era lo mismo que hacía todas las noches, mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño. Una y otra vez las fotos tomadas por James y sus hombres, lo atormentaban y al mismo tiempo lo hacían conciliar el sueño.

Bella caminando, subiéndose a la ruta, llegando a CullenWorld, asomada al pequeño balcón de su apartamento… tantas situaciones, y en ninguna estaba con él.

Siguió bebiendo de la botella hasta que ya no quedaba nada. Se levantó para tomar otra botella, que sí estaba llena, y siguió bebiendo.

Una tras otra, las imágenes pasaban. Cientos de fotos, algunas tan seguidas, que daban la impresión de ser un video en cámara lenta; y uno tras otro, los tragos quemaban su garganta, pero nada de eso era comparado con el ardor que sentía en su alma al estar solo, lejos de ella, y lo peor de todo, sabiendo que no era suya.

—Sí lo es. —susurró—. Solo que ella no lo quiere aceptar.

Luego de varios minutos, seguía en la misma posición, con la mirada fija en la pantalla, y lo único que movía era su brazo para alzar la botella. Su cabeza era un caos total, sus ojos estaban rojos, perdidos y la botella varias veces había estado a punto de derramarse sobre el colchón.

—Estoy solo… ven… aquí —No era muy consciente de lo que decía, solo eran palabras de necesidad que salían sin permiso de su boca—. Te amo… te…

En ese momento, gracias a lo poco que le quedaba de conciencia, recordó algo que tenía guardado en el primer cajón de su mesa de noche.

Con movimientos torpes abrió la gaveta, y ahí estaba, una llave como cualquier otra, pero que abría justo lo que él quería en ese momento.

Se colocó los pantalones no sin fallar un par de veces, la camisa sin abotonar, los zapatos sin medias, tomó la llave, y con la botella en mano, salió de su habitación tropezando con todo a su paso. Sabía que ella estaría sola todo el día, pues Jasper estaba en casa de Jacob.

Al llegar a la sala, intentó esquivar una mesa, pero no lo logró y un jarrón terminó en el suelo.

—Mierda…

Siguió caminando, bordeando los trozos de porcelana rota.

— ¿Quién está ahí? Señor ¿Es usted? —El chofer, un hombre de treintaicinco años, asomó la cabeza por el pasillo que daba a la cocina.

—Shhh —Edward se colocó un dedo en los labios al hacer ese sonido y trastabilló un poco—. Escuchará Katy. —Terminó susurrando.

—Señor Katy está de vacaciones, y la chica que la remplaza no viene hoy. —explicó el hombre.

— ¡Haberlo sabido! —gritó Edward levantando los brazos—. Thomas nece… necesito que _te_ lleves a un lugar… pero no _me _digas a todos… ¿De acuerdo?

El hombre lo miró extrañado, pues lo que decía no era coherente, pero logró entender lo que quería expresar, por lo que asintió y lo ayudó a llegar al auto sin ningún tropezón grave.

— ¿Qué hora es?

—Las seis de la mañana señor. —Contestó el chofer—. ¿Cuál es la dirección señor?

—No sé… eh… tú sabes… dejaste a una chica allí.

— ¿La castaña o la rubia?

— ¡La castaña! —gritó—. Esa castaña hermosa… preciosa ¿No crees? ¡No contestes! Solo yo tengo derecho a decirlo… Porque ella es mía… mía…

El chofer suspiró y arrancó, sabía perfectamente que cuando un hombre estaba en ese estado, era mejor no contradecirlo, y mucho menos darle la razón, simplemente quedarse callado y soportar la escena. Minutos después se encontraban frente al edificio en el que vivía Bella.

—Señor ¿Cree que lo dejarán entrar? —preguntó Thomas mientras veía como el vigilante se acercaba al auto con aire precavido.

—Lo harán James —contestó Edward con voz pastosa—. Thomas _nos _compró a todos.

El chofer asintió resignado y bajó la ventanilla del auto para hablar con el vigilante. Efectivamente, los dejaron entrar sin problemas, apenas nombró el apellido Cullen. Les indicó que el apartamento quedaba en el tercer piso y cuando por fin lograron llegar, Edward despidió al chofer y hundió la llave en la cerradura.

No tuvo problema en abrir. Al entrar en la sala, revisó todo a su alrededor, pero no veía nada, todo estaba oscuro. Se dio la vuelta tanteando la pared y halló el interruptor, cuando ya podía ver, colocó el pestillo en la puerta y se giró de nuevo. El lugar era agradable, nada comparable con el lujo al que estaba acostumbrado. _Sería feliz hasta debajo de un puente si es contigo._ Al menos sus pensamientos eran más coherentes.

Caminó con cuidado hacia un pasillo que se encontraba a un lado y se topó con una puerta, al abrirla la encontró vacía, y vio tirado sobre la cama un pantalón de hombre. Era la habitación de Jasper.

Dio unos pasos más y se encontró con otra puerta, la abrió también con cuidado y ahí estaba ella, acostada en la cama, con el cabello revuelto esparcido sobre la almohada, con una sábana tapándole las piernas hasta las caderas.

Edward sonrió, y cerró la puerta con suavidad, se quitó la camisa, los pantalones y los zapatos, quedando solo en _bóxers_. Con cuidado, levantó la sábana y se metió en la cama, ella le daba la espalda, así que acercándose con cuidado, le pasó un brazo por la cintura y pegó su cuerpo al de ella, quien se acomodó un poco y balbuceó algo ininteligible, para enseguida quedarse tranquila de nuevo. Él enterró la nariz en el cabello de Bella y aspiró, olía a fresas. Sonriendo, acercó su rostro al de ella.

—Eres mía —susurró en su oído, acomodó la cabeza detrás de la de ella, y se quedó profundamente dormido.

…

_Lentamente, ella se giró hacia él, estaba sonriente, como complacida de verlo ahí. Él también le sonrió y se acercó para besarla, ella lo recibió con pasión, abriendo la boca enseguida para que la lengua de él entrara y explorara todo lo que deseara. Era un beso apasionado, necesitado, una lucha constante entre dos lenguas que deseaban apoderarse del otro y reclamarlo como suyo. Él empezó a bajar su mano por toda la espalda de ella, hasta llegar al comienzo de sus pequeños pantaloncitos que casi no la cubrían; metiendo sus manos en ellos, empezó a masajear sus nalgas suavemente para enseguida, apretarla un poco y acercarla a él, quien ya estaba totalmente erecto bajo sus bóxers. Ella jadeó y metiendo la mano entre los dos cuerpos, tomó su miembro y lo apretó, haciéndolo gemir en su boca y apretarse más a ella. Él imitando los movimientos de ella, pasó la mano de atrás hacia adelante y metiéndola en los pantaloncitos de ella, llegó a su intimidad; alargando el dedo medio de la mano, le abrió los labios de la vagina y acarició todo su interior. — ¡¿Pero qué mierda?! —gritó ella, pero él no entendió por qué. En ese momento, ella se esfumó en una nube de humo y él quedó solo en la cama, desorientado._

— ¡¿Pero qué mierda?!

Bella no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían: ahí en su cama durmiendo plácidamente, estaba Edward Cullen, con la sábana tapándolo hasta las caderas. Se alivió un poco cuando notó que él tenía unos _bóxers _negros puestos, pero su alivio no duró mucho al preguntarse cómo había llegado a entrar, y más aún ¿qué hacía ahí?

En ese momento, su cabeza empezó a producir imágenes que aunque excitantes para muchas, en ese momento eran angustiantes para ella, pues solo indicaban una cosa: Edward iba a abusar de ella.

Actuando instintivamente, tomó la almohada más cercana y como una adolecente en pijamada, empezó a golpear frenéticamente al hombre acostado en su cama.

Edward, con algo de alcohol todavía en la cabeza, se despertó sobresaltado al sentir unos golpes fuertes, pero con algo suave, al tiempo que escuchaba los gritos de una mujer.

— ¡Maldito! Cómo te atreves a meterte en mi casa ¡En mi cama! —gritaba Bella al tiempo que continuaba golpeándolo con la almohada.

Edward reconociendo la voz de Bella, pero ya no era en su sueño, sino en la vida real. Recordó vagamente el recorrido que hizo para llegar hasta ahí, y entendiendo el agite de la chica, se levantó para intentar calmarla.

Bella al ver que él se incorporaba, soltó la almohada y tomó rápidamente la lámpara de la mesita de noche, jalándola con tanta fuerza que la desconectó enseguida; comenzó a retroceder a medida que él se bajaba de la cama, y empezaba a acercarse a ella con movimientos torpes y los brazos hacia adelante.

—Nena cálmate, no voy a hacerte daño. —afirmó Edward con voz todavía pastosa.

— ¡No te acerques! —A Bella el corazón le latía frenéticamente.

—Nena mírame, soy yo Edward, dame esa lámpara, ven anda.

Bella aferraba la lámpara como si fuera un arma mortal. Edward confiando en su rapidez, no pensó en que sus movimientos estaban limitados por el alcohol que aún quedaba en su cuerpo, se lanzó sobre ella para arrebatarle la lámpara, pero Bella, estando en sus cinco sentidos, fue más rápida y en un movimiento instintivo, golpeó con fuerza al hombre en un costado de la cabeza; Edward se tambaleó y cayó cuan largo era en el suelo de la habitación, en estado inconsciente.

Bella enseguida soltó la lámpara, tirándola en el suelo, y acercándose con cuidado, con un pie movió levemente el cuerpo de Edward, pero este no respondió. Se agachó para darle la vuelta y estremecerlo pero seguía sin responder.

— ¡Ay no, lo maté…! lo maté, lo maté —Repetía una y otra vez desesperada, hasta que pensándolo mejor, cambió el discurso—, pero fue en defensa propia, sí lo fue, él me iba a violar ¿Cierto? —En ese momento la lógica acudió a su cerebro—. ¡Oh Dios mío! Si hubiera querido violarme, lo habría hecho apenas llegó. ¡Ay no! Ahora si voy a ir a la cárcel, no me va a salvar nadie. ¡Jasper! ¡Jasper! —gritó frenéticamente, para luego arrepentirse—. No, no, Jasper no, si se entera de esto me mata. Oh Dios ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?

Como era común en ella, su accionar impulsivo era seguido por momentos de alto estrés y desvaríos, así como había sucedido con el incidente en el aeropuerto.

— ¡Heidi! Ella sí. —Corrió hacia la mesa de noche, cuidando de no pisar a Edward en el proceso, y marcó el número de la mujer, que luego de varios timbrazos contestó.

— _¿Qué?_ —preguntó Heidi bruscamente y con voz de sueño desde el otro lado de la línea.

—Heidi soy yo Bella, te necesito por favor. —Bella habló rápidamente y bastante desesperada.

—_Bella cálmate _—pidió la mujer—. _¿Estás herida?_

—No.

— _¿Te duele algo?_

—No.

— _¿Algún asesino psicópata entró o intenta entrar en tu apartamento?_ —Bella miró a Edward tirado en el suelo. Definitivamente él no entraba en esa descripción.

—No.

— _¡Entonces deja de joder de una maldita vez!_ —gritó Heidi y cortó la llamada.

—No, no, no me cuelgues. —Intentó llamar de nuevo, pero el teléfono celular estaba apagado—. Maldición Heidi.

Estaba desesperada y sola, no tenía a nadie más a quién acudir para una situación así, tendría que solucionarlo por sí sola.

Agachándose junto a Edward lo tomó por los hombros y lo estremeció fuertemente, pero al ver que no funcionaba, lo tomó por el cabello y sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro, al ver que nada sucedía, fue al baño y tomó una taza, la llenó de agua y regresando se la aventó en la cara, pero no reaccionó.

— ¡Alcohol! Algodón y alcohol, eso es.

Corrió de nuevo al baño y sacó del gabinete una botella blanca y un paquete transparente, regresó al lado de Edward y sacando una gran mota de algodón, la empapó en el líquido y se la colocó sin ningún cuidado sobre la nariz y la boca.

Edward casi enseguida abrió los ojos repentinamente y se incorporó mientras tosía fuertemente. El penetrante olor le había hecho arder la nariz y un par de gotas que se filtraron por sus labios, le quemaron un poco la lengua.

Bella, intentando ayudarlo, le palmeó bruscamente la espalda, pero solo consiguió que Edward tosiera más fuerte.

Al cabo de un minuto la tos cedió, quedando solo en carraspeos, y poniéndose de pie, al igual que Bella, se giró hacia ella.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estoy mojado? —preguntó Edward algo aturdido.

—Porque te desmayaste, te tiré agua en la cara y luego te puse alcohol. —explicó Bella rápidamente.

No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Edward, y aunque estaba dispuesta a defenderse de él como fuera, sentía que ella tenía más culpa en el asunto por haberlo atacado de esa manera, sin antes percatarse de que él no tenía malas intensiones, o al menos eso parecía.

Edward recordó todo lo que había sucedido, desde la fiesta, hasta que vio como Bella levantaba el brazo para golpearlo con la lámpara, tenía que disculparse y dar explicaciones. No quería hacerlo, pues sentía que estaba de más, ella era suya y no tenía por qué molestarse por encontrarlo durmiendo a su lado, así debería ser -todas las noches-, y no solo dormir, sino entregarse mutuamente, cuerpo a cuerpo hasta quedar exhaustos, terminando lo que habían empezado en su sueño; pero tenía que actuar, si es posible mostrar arrepentimiento, ya habría tiempo para reclamar lo que le pertenecía.

—Bella lo siento, estaba borracho, no sabía lo que hacía, ni siquiera sé muy bien cómo llegué hasta aquí. —Se acercó a Bella e intentó acariciarle el rostro, pero ella retrocedió enseguida—. Estaba solo y sabía que tú también, solo quería dormir abrazado a ti.

— ¿A qué hora llegaste? —preguntó Bella con el ceño fruncido, ignorando sus explicaciones.

—No sé muy bien, alrededor de las siete de la mañana creo, pero eso no importa. —Edward hablaba pausadamente y mirándola a los ojos—. Te aseguro que no te toqué.

— ¿Cómo entraste? —Volvió a ignorarlo.

—El vigilante estaba adormilado y yo me escabullí. —Mintió, no le convenía que ella supiera que todos los vigilantes estaban comprados, y mucho menos que tenía una llave—. En recepción encontré una llave maestra y la usé para entrar. —Terminó de explicar con voz inocente.

Bella se lo quedó mirando por un momento, tratando de descubrir que tan ciertas eran sus palabras, pero al no tener mucha experiencia, no logró atisbar ninguna falsedad. Sabía que no estaba bien lo que él hizo y que no tenía justificación, pero la manera como le hablaba, y esos ojos casi suplicantes, la hicieron compadecerlo un poco. Según Heidi le había dicho una vez, él necesitaba ser comprendido, o incluso mimado por la forma en que fue criado, ella no llegaría a tanto, pero al menos lo sobrellevaría.

—Báñate y cámbiate mientras preparo el desayuno, luego de que lo tomes te irás. —No le dio tiempo a protestar, pues salió enseguida de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

Edward se quedó mirando el lugar por donde ella escapó. _Muy pronto no podrás hacerlo, muy pronto mi sueño se hará realidad, pero con el final que yo deseo. _Caminó hacia el baño para hacer lo que ella le indicó.

Bella luego de ponerse una pantaloneta de Jasper, empezó a preparar el desayuno, el corazón ya se le había normalizado, pero la cabeza la tenía peor que hacía un momento. Por la conmoción de la situación, no había podido percatarse de algo, pero ahora que estaba algo más calmada, su mente la bombardeaba con las imágenes del cuerpo de Edward semidesnudo ante ella.

Muchas veces había visto a Jasper de la misma forma, y aunque el cuerpo de los dos era parecido, el de Edward la perturbó como ninguno. Más que miedo a él, era miedo a ella misma, a lo que podría suceder si él se proponía seducirla. No lo quería, no lo amaba, pero sabía que no se necesitaban esa clase de sentimientos, para desear a un hombre, y ella para su propio pesar estaba empezando a desear a Edward. Su cuerpo era perfecto, no era flaco pero tampoco muy musculoso, tenía las proporciones perfectas para trastornar la cabeza y hormonas de cualquier mujer; y su entrepierna. _Oh Dios ese bulto._ Solo lo había mirado por un segundo, pues no se atrevió a más, pero ese corto tiempo fue suficiente para darse cuenta de que él estaba excitado, bastante en realidad y eso hizo que sintiera una punzada de deseo en su vientre.

Tenía que solucionar ese problema como fuera, no estaba dispuesta a entregar su virginidad por una noche de pasión con un hombre como Edward. No era de las que pensaba esperar hasta el matrimonio, claro que no, pero al menos quería que fuera algo especial, con alguien que la respetara, la valorara, y Edward no parecía ser de esos.

No podía dejar la ida a la Oficina de Migración para dentro de dos semanas, tendría que ir en los próximos días. Necesitaba solucionar el problema y regresar a América lo antes posible. No solo estaba la fecha límite para inscribirse en la universidad, sino también las sensaciones que habían empezado a agobiarla hacía apenas un par de días. Sí, estaba decidido, esa semana que empezaba, arreglaría su situación legal y viajaría a su casa, donde el único peligro que corría con respecto a hombres, era que algún compañero de estudios se fijara en ella, y si no le gustaba, podía deshacerse de él con algún desaire o simple indiferencia.

— ¿Te puedo ayudar? —La voz de Edward la sobresaltó, pero él enseguida se apresuró a disculparse—. Lo siento, no quería asustarte.

—No lo parece. —contestó ella sarcásticamente.

—Bella perdóname, ya te lo dije, estaba borracho. —Avanzó hacia ella.

—Eso no te da derecho meterte a en mi casa y en mi cama…

— ¿Derecho? —Edward se acercó a ella rápidamente—. Tengo todo el derecho del mundo a hacer lo que me dé la gana.

—Pero no conmigo. —dijo Bella entre dientes, alzando la cabeza para retarlo.

Edward se la quedó mirando. _Eso es lo que tú crees. _Quiso decirle, pero decidió que no era el momento. Giró sobre sus talones y se sentó en la mesa sin decir nada más.

Bella cerró los ojos y aspiró hondamente para calmarse. _Aguanta un poco Bella, solo un poco más. _Se decía para darse fuerzas.

—Vas a desayunar o te largas de una vez. —preguntó bruscamente. Edward, que tenía la cabeza agachada, no levantó la vista para responderle, solo se removió un poco en la silla.

—Tengo hambre. —Su voz sonó como la de un niño regañado.

Bella volvió a cerrar los ojos y asintió. Esos cambios de humor de Edward no le convenían a ella para nada, pues en muchas ocasiones, como en esa, le ablandaban el corazón y terminaba por tenerle compasión o ternura, como en ese momento, solo que no estaba dispuesta a demostrarlo.

Le sirvió el desayuno y se sentó a comer en la silla del frente, para estar lo más alejada posible de él. Ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra durante ese momento, solo se dedicaron a comer, ni siquiera se miraron.

—Como Jasper no estará aquí mañana. —dijo Edward cuando estaba en la puerta del apartamento, dispuesto a marcharse. Ya Thomas lo estaba esperando para entregarle las llaves del auto e irse, pues Edward le había dicho que prefería manejar él mismo—. ¿Quieres que pase por ti?

—No es necesario, yo puedo irme sola.

Edward la miró por unos segundos y asintió, salió del apartamento y Bella cerró la puerta enseguida, se recostó en ella y suspiró aliviada levemente. Había salido bien librada de esa, pero no podía exponerse a otras, pues temía el resultado.

…

— ¿Estás escuchando lo que te estoy diciendo?

Edward miró a Emmett con rostro de confusión, estaba claro que no había escuchado ni una sola palabra de su conversación, toda su mente estaba enfocada en idear un plan para evitar que Bella fuera a Migración esa semana. En el pub, ella le había dicho que iría en dos semanas, pero estaba seguro que por lo sucedido el día anterior -en que lo encontró acostado en su cama-, no pasaría de esa semana para que ella descubriera todo, y él no recibiría la información por parte de James hasta el viernes.

— Edward ¡No me estas escuchando! —Emmett se levantó de la silla y empezó a caminar por la Oficina de Presidencia—. Llevo más de veinte minutos hablándote del negocio en York y tú pensando en las pelotas del cangrejo.

— ¿York? —Preguntó Edward con curiosidad ignorando el último comentario—. ¿Tienes que viajar a York?

Emmett se pasó una mano por la cara frustrado.

—Hermano, tengo que viajar pasado mañana a York para reunirme con la gente de Gray&Jones para finiquitar el acuerdo. —habló como si estuviera explicando algo a un niño retrasado.

—El miércoles. —susurró Edward pasándose una mano por la barbilla.

— ¡Sí Edward el miércoles! Pasado mañana, es lo mismo ¿Qué coño es lo que te pasa? Estás más idiota que de costumbre.

—Déjame ir a mí. —Eso era lo que Edward necesitaba para mantener a Bella ocupada, estaría tan atareada esa tarde y el martes arreglando lo del viaje, que no tendría tiempo de averiguar nada hasta la otra semana.

— ¿Estás loco? Ellos esperan verme a mí, yo he sido quien ha hablado con ellos todo este tiempo ¿para qué quieres ir tú?

— ¡Porque si! ¿Cuál es el problema? yo estoy tan enterado de ese negocio como tú. —Se pasó una mano por el cabello y tiró un poco de él—. Además, Isabella está algo aburrida aquí y este viaje le haría bien.

—Hmm, Bella Bella. Mándala conmigo entonces, yo puedo hacer que se divierta como nunca. —Emmett habló de manera bastante sugestiva.

— ¡No! —Edward se levantó de su asiento y señaló a Emmett con el dedo de forma amenazante—. Aléjate de ella Emmett, Isabella me pertenece y no estoy dispuesto a permitir que ni tú ni nadie me la arrebate.

— ¡Vaya! Por lo que veo la cosa va en serio. —Emmett se sentó de nuevo sonriendo, pues no le temía a las amenazas de Edward—. Y solo por curiosidad ¿Ella lo sabe?

Edward se sentó y se enfurruñó en su silla—. No, pero eso no importa, porque pronto lo sabrá y lo aceptará.

—Si tú lo dices. —Emmett no entendió lo que se encontraba implícito en esas palabras—. Bueno, mejor para mí si quieres ir tú. Esa ciudad es algo aburrida y esa gente lo es más. Pensaba llevarme a Jasper, pero como todavía no le digo nada, no hay problema con el cambio de planes.

Edward asintió. Ahora solo quedaba avisarle a Bella y esperar porque no protestara demasiado.

Al poco rato Bella entró a la oficina. Estaba ayudando a Sara con unos documentos y ya casi era hora de almorzar.

—Nena el miércoles nos vamos a York. —Edward habló sin preámbulos—. Necesito que alistes todo lo que necesites para el viaje. Regresamos el sábado.

Bella lo miró aturdida. Procurando aclarar sus pensamientos, en un pobre intento exclamó:

— ¿Qué… qué es York? —Fue todo lo que atinó a decir.

—Es una ciudad al noroeste del país —explicó Edward sin darle mucha importancia—. Tengo una reunión con unos empresarios y tú vas conmigo.

—Y se puede saber ¿Por qué tengo que ir contigo? —Esa idea del viaje no le estaba gustando para nada a Bella.

—Porque tenemos un trato, porque trabajas para mí, y porque me da la gana. ¿Algo más? —preguntó Edward con una ceja alzada en forma retadora.

Bella frunció el ceño. Y agregó en tono demandante:

—Siempre te tienes que salir con la tuya ¿Cierto?

—Cierto. —Afirmó Edward.

Bella se acercó molesta al escritorio de él, tomó unas carpetas, y se dirigió a su puesto de trabajo habitual sin decir palabra. Lo mismo había sucedido en la mañana, cuando estaba saliendo del edificio donde vivía para dirigirse a CullenWorld. Edward estaba esperándola dentro de su auto, cuando la vio salir, abrió la puerta y la llamó, pero Bella aún molesta por lo sucedido el día anterior, lo ignoró por completo y empezó a caminar en dirección a la parada del autobús. Él sin darse por vencido, arrancó el auto y comenzó a seguirla a muy baja velocidad, cuando llegaron a la esquina que Bella iba a cruzar, Edward aceleró y se le atravesó.

—_Sube o me bajo y te cargo, así armemos el escándalo de nuestras vidas._

Bella se lo había quedado mirando con el ceño fruncido, como esperando a ver si era verdad que cumpliría su amenaza, pero corrió a subirse cuando lo vio abriendo la puerta del auto para salir de él.

Cuando no era por una cosa era por la otra, pero Edward siempre se salía con la suya, y eso era lo que más la irritaba.

Al llegar la noche, Jasper llegó unos minutos más tarde de lo acostumbrado, pues las sustentaciones de los trabajos se habían extendido un poco.

—Mi vida —Bella entró al cuarto de Jasper y se sentó en la cama mientras él se cambiaba de ropa—. Tengo algo que decirte.

— ¿Qué pasó preciosa? Te ves preocupada.

Bella se mordió el labio antes de continuar—. Es que Edward necesita ir a un viaje de negocios a una ciudad llamada York.

— ¿York? —preguntó Jasper colocándose frente a Bella, pues estaba a sus espaldas mientras se colocaba la pantaloneta para dormir—. Pero ese negocio lo tiene Emmett.

—Sí, pero al parecer entre los dos decidieron que sería Edward quien iría a reunirse con ellos.

—Entiendo. —Jasper se acostó en la cama y le puso los pies en el regazo a Bella—. Y ¿Para qué me cuentas eso?

Ella se removió y empezó a jugar con los dedos de los pies de él.

—Es que… yo tengo que ir con él. —dijo con miedo y sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Jasper la miró por un momento y suspiró hondamente.

—Bella, ya no eres la niña que conocí, eres una mujer mayor de edad capaz de tomar tus propias decisiones.

—Tenía catorce años cuando me conociste, ya no era una niña. —protestó Bella juguetonamente para aliviar la tensión.

—Para mí lo eras y punto. —Jasper rió por un momento, pero luego se puso serio, se sentó en la cama y tomó la cara de Bella entre sus manos—. Yo te apoyaré en todo lo que decidas, siempre estaré ahí para lo que necesites, y si en algún momento te estrellas contra algo, yo estaré a tu lado para ayudarte a levantar y agarrar a golpes a lo que quiera que te hiciera daño. —Bella sonrió—. Solo necesito que confíes en mí, y me digas cuando algo te molesta o te preocupa, ¿Está bien?

Bella asintió y Jasper la besó en la frente.

—Entonces, ¿Quieres ir? —preguntó Jasper.

Sí, en realidad sí quería, sería muy bueno conocer otra ciudad antes de partir, y según estuvo averiguando en internet, York era una ciudad más que todo histórica, y esas eran las mejores para visitar, así no le quedara mucho tiempo por las reuniones y ocupaciones de Edward. Habría preferido ir con Emmett o cualquier otra persona, pero a más no poder, tenía que conformarse con el bipolar de su jefe.

Asintió y luego de conversar por unos minutos más, le dio las buenas noches a Jasper, se dirigió a su habitación y se acostó.

Al día siguiente en la oficina todo fue más agitado, Edward encargó a Heidi de apartar las habitaciones en un hotel y de los vuelos. Como el viaje era dentro del país, no tenía problema con lo del pasaporte, pues ni siquiera necesitaba mostrarlo en el aeropuerto. Lo que más lamentaba era no poder ir a migración esa misma semana, y no quería solo llamar, pues era algo muy complicado para tratar por teléfono.

Edward estaba aparentemente tranquilo, pero en realidad la ansiedad lo consumía, serían unos cuantos días en que estarían los dos solos, sin nadie que los interrumpiera. Y aunque sabía que Bella no lo dejaría llegar muy lejos, sí podía jugar con su autocontrol y hacerla dudar de su propias sensaciones.

—Ya está todo listo Edward, tal como lo pediste. —Le informó Heidi sentándose frente al escritorio de Edward, luego de que Bella saliera para ir a buscar unos documentos en otra oficina, que se necesitaban para las reuniones—. Solo espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo.

—Tú no te preocupes por nada, yo sabré manejar la situación. —dijo Edward con indiferencia.

—No me preocupo por ti, sino por Bella. Realmente te pasaste con lo del domingo.

—No era consciente de lo que hacía, además, no sé por qué se molesta, es mejor para ella que se vaya acostumbrando a verme dormido a su lado cuando se despierta.

—Eres un maldito Edward. —Heidi levantó los brazos con exasperación—. Ni siquiera sé por qué te ayudo.

—Lo haces porque quieres verme feliz, y sabes que ella es toda mi felicidad. —alardeó Edward porque sabía el cariño que le tenía su prima.

—Puede ser —contestó—, pero realmente espero que todo esto no termine mal, ni para ti, ni para Bella, porque aunque no lo creas le he tomado cariño a la chica.

—Eso es precisamente lo que quiero Heidi, que toda mi familia la aprecie y acepte, así debe ser y así será.

Heidi miró a su primo por un largo momento en el que él continuaba con el trabajo que estaba haciendo. Sabía que él era capaz de todo por conseguir lo que deseaba, y eso era lo que más le preocupaba.

* * *

**Chicas lo prometido es deuda, hoy domingo capi nuevo.**

**A las nuevas lectoras bienvenidas, a las lectoras ocultas espero les este gustando la historia y a ****Genius swan, sandra32321, keimasen86, ini narvel, Kriss21, sonrieymas, MonseCullen, karenov17, JOSELINA, anamart05, Giorka Ramirez Montoya, Petit Chiharu, Joli Cullen, nardamat, Monik, EriM, CamiPattz, maryroxy, robsten-pattison, , Anahi-littrell, luna, bellysabethitha, Maru-chan1296, AnithaStylesPattzStonefield, Ligia Rodriguez, Anayka16, chaiina cullen, Diana Robles, Marie Alexis Masen, Lady Andy Pao y a NaChiKa Cullen**** por sus rr son todos magnificos y los leo una y otra vez, me encanta.**

**Les recuerdo la cuenta del facebook y el grupo de la historia que esta en mi perfil por si se quieren pasar**

**Bueno ahora si las dejo, nos leemos en otro fin de semana y ya saben, si tienen algo que decir, aqui estoy yo para leer.**


	10. Capitulo 9

**NATURALEZA DE UNA OBSESIÓN**

...

**Disclaimer**

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La Trama es mía.**

**Colaboradora: Sarobari**

**Capítulo beteado por Marta Salazar, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

**¡Espero les guste!**

…

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 9**

…

_Me seduces al extremo,_

_y me haces caer en tú juego._

_Te aprovechas de mi deseo,_

_y te sacias con todo mi cuerpo._

_Pero yo no estoy dispuesta a continuar,_

_lo antes posible debo marchar._

…

—No entiendo para qué me haces venir hasta aquí, si podía perfectamente llegar sola al aeropuerto —preguntó Bella, mientras acomodaba la maleta junto a la mesa de juntas de la oficina de Edward.

— ¿Para qué quieres llegar al aeropuerto? —Edward la miró con confusión.

—Edward no entiendo, vamos a viajar a York, Heidi ayer habló de unos vuelos, así que… —Bella se detuvo cuando su mirada se fijó en el helicóptero negro con las letras plateadas CW que se encontraba en el helipuerto, fuera de la oficina—. ¡Oh Dios! No me digas que vamos a viajar en esa cosa —dijo lo último señalando con un dedo hacia el lugar donde estaba el aparato.

—Claro, cuando Heidi hablaba de vuelos se refería a los permisos para despegar y aterrizar. —Edward sonrió al ver que Bella aún no había bajado la mano—. Nena, demoramos más llegando al aeropuerto y embarcando, que en el propio vuelo si viajamos en avión.

Bella tragó en seco y miró a Edward con el ceño fruncido.

—No tienes un avión privado o ¿Algo así?

—Yo no, prefiero los helicópteros. Cuando los vuelos son largos viajo en la aerolínea de la familia. Considerando que solo reservamos para volar en primera clase, tenemos que esperar a que la otra se llene; no nos gusta monopolizarlos sin ninguna necesidad —contestó Edward encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¡¿Tu familia tiene una aerolínea?! —Bella estaba asombrada, una cosa era un avión, pero una aerolínea era demasiado para procesarlo fácilmente.

—Es de mi tío Joseph en realidad, el padre de Heidi y Emmett —explicaba mientras recogía unos documentos y los guardaba en un maletín ejecutivo—. Era piloto por _hobbie_, siempre llevaba a mi tía Elizabeth con él en sus vuelos, pero cuando ella murió, él no volvió a pisar ningún avión de la compañía, prefiere hacerlo en cualquier otra.

—Lo entiendo. —Claro que Bella sabía lo que era perder a una pareja, no lo había sentido en carne propia, pero sí por medio de su madre—. Y ¿Cómo se llama la aerolínea?

—Lizzy Airlines.

— ¿Lizzy? La universidad también lleva el nombre de Elizabeth —comentó Bella.

—Mi bisabuelo quien fundó la universidad, le puso el nombre de su esposa, y mi abuelo el nombre de su madre a su hija —explicó Edward.

—Al parecer las "Elizabeth" causan grandes pasiones en los hombres de esta familia —comentó Bella sin darle mucha importancia a sus palabras.

Edward se le acercó y mirándola fijamente le contestó:

—Isabella, ¿Sabías que tu nombre es un derivado de Elizabeth? —Sin esperar respuesta salió de la oficina.

Bella se quedó mirando la puerta con el ceño fruncido. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero esa pregunta le sonó más como una amenaza, algo así como si le estuviera avisando algo.

La semana siguiente iría a migración, y todo se arreglaría, sabía que no había cometido ningún delito y sus documentos no eran ninguna falsificación, por lo que consideraba que dando la cara todo se solucionaría más rápido que por medio de un abogado.

Pensó que era mejor no atormentarse con los comentarios de Edward, estaba segura de que él solo lo hacía para provocarla y ella no se amargaría su vida en las pocas semanas que le quedaban en ese país. Ahora tenía otra preocupación, una más próxima y que la angustiaba más que cualquier comentario mal intencionado de su jefe.

Media hora después, Bella se aferraba fuertemente al brazo de Edward, al tiempo que mantenía los ojos cerrados.

—No sabía que le tenías miedo a las alturas —habló Edward por el micrófono que estaba unido a los audífonos, y que ya había desconectado de la conexión con el piloto.

—No le tengo miedo a las alturas, pero nunca me había montado en uno de estos… —Bella se interrumpió cuando el helicóptero empezó a elevarse. El vacío que sintió en su estómago, fue mucho más fuerte que el de un avión cualquiera. En el momento no supo qué le impidió gritar como una posesa por la sensación, pero cuando sintió a Edward forcejear para zafar su brazo, su rostro se tornó excesivamente rojo por la vergüenza. Mientras su estómago sufría los efectos del ascenso, ella hincaba los dientes, inconscientemente, en el brazo de Edward.

— ¡Maldición Bella! —se quejó él frotando su brazo—. No me molesta que me muerdan mientras follo, pero nunca había conocido a una mujer con la mandíbula tan fuerte como la tuya.

—Lo siento, lo siento, es que… ¡Oh Dios! —Bella volvió a aferrarse al brazo de Edward. No le gustaba demostrarle esa familiaridad, pero en ese momento su vida valía más que cualquier prejuicio.

—Tranquila mi nena, solo estamos girando —explicó Edward riendo. Zafándose de nuevo del agarre de Bella, pasó el brazo por la espalda de ésta y la atrajo a su pecho—. Relájate, tienes el cinturón puesto y las puertas están bien cerradas. Mejor abre los ojos y disfruta de la vista.

Bella que se aferraba fuertemente al saco de Edward, abrió primero un ojo y luego el otro con temor. En el momento solo divisó el cielo londinense, pero cuando bajó un poco la vista, pudo observar la ciudad como tal.

— ¿Ese es el Big Ben?

—Así es. —Edward sonrió, ordenó al piloto que sobrevolara la zona y la apretó más contra su pecho—. Y junto a él, el Palacio de Westminster, esa de ahí atrás es La Abadía, y por este lado… —La hizo voltear para la ventanilla de ella—. Está el puente del mismo nombre. Ese de ahí es el llamado "El Tesoro de su Majestad" que es el Departamento Gubernamental del Reino Unido… —Uno a uno, Edward iba nombrándole a Bella los grandes monumentos y edificaciones importantes que sobrevolaban.

Ella miraba todo con fascinación. Nunca se imaginó poder sobrevolar Londres en un helicóptero. La vista era magnífica, aunque desde tierra se podían ver con más detalle, desde el aire era como observar una maqueta perfectamente diseñada.

—Tienes que ver todo esto de noche —comentó Edward aún sonriente—. La iluminación hace que la vista sea impresionante.

—Gracias por todo esto Edward, jamás habría tenido la oportunidad de ver algo así, si no fuera por ti —dijo Bella apartándose un poco de él pero sin soltar su agarre.

Edward la miró a los ojos intensamente.

—Te dije que puedo poner el mundo a tus pies si así lo deseas.

—No eches a perder este momento, por favor. —Bella lo miró con algo de súplica y exasperación. Ese tema estaba cerrado para ella, era algo que no tenía futuro, por lo que no valía la pena perder tiempo hablando de eso.

Edward no le contestó, solo giró su cabeza y se quedó mirando a lo lejos, sin ninguna expresión en el rostro. Ella lo observó por unos segundos más. _Tus silencios me asustan. _Pensó, no sabía por qué, pero así era. Algo dentro de ella le advertía de las tormentas que se podían esconder bajo esa aparente calma. Sin embargo mientras él no decidiera hablar y contarle qué era lo que pensaba en realidad, a ella solo le quedaba rogar porque lo que fuera que estuviera formándose, no la tomara como su objetivo, como su presa.

Varios minutos después se encontraban sobrevolando los campos de Keyston. Las diferentes tonalidades de verdes, divididas en cuadrados, rectángulos, y otras figuras geométricas, mostraban un panorama rural hermoso. A Bella siempre le había gustado el campo más que la ciudad. El olor de la tierra húmeda por el rocío de la mañana, el verde extendiéndose por doquier coloreando las perfecciones de la naturaleza, el sonido de los animales en el bosque, todo eso la hacía recordar a su padre y el bosque detrás de su antigua casa. Habían sido los años más felices de su vida, pero aunque sintiera que estaba traicionando el tiempo que pasó con su padre, no podía negar que agradecía haber conocido a personas como Jasper, Phil y Angela —quienes ahora eran su familia—.

— ¿En qué piensas? —preguntó Edward acariciándole el brazo. Aún no la había soltado, y ella por precaución seguía levemente aferrada a él.

—En mi padre —susurró—. Y en cómo ha cambiado mi vida desde su muerte.

Edward frunció el ceño.

— ¿Para bien o para mal? —preguntó con tono preocupado.

—No lo podría decir realmente, solo cambió. Conocí personas que ahora son muy importantes en mi vida. —Bella sonrió al pronunciar esas palabras.

—Entre esas personas está Angela, supongo.

Bella rió al escuchar el nombre de su amiga. Tenía varios días que no hablaba con ella y le hacía mucha falta, tendría que llamarla para contarle que había viajado en helicóptero, y que si todo salía bien, pronto estaría con ella. Asintió en respuesta al comentario de Edward.

—Me gustaría conocerla, ¿Cuándo crees que pueda viajar? —continuó él.

—Lo que tiene reunido es para los gastos de la universidad —respondió Bella mirando distraídamente un pequeño grupo de casas junto a unos grandes pastizales.

—Nadie está hablando de dinero. —Edward se encogió de hombros—. Es cuestión de tiempo y disposición, los gastos corren por mi cuenta.

Bella se enderezó por completo en su asiento, pero sin soltar el brazo de él. Al parecer volvían a lo mismo del control sobre los amigos y eso la disgustaba.

—Te he dicho muchas veces que no me gusta que hagas eso —habló firmemente y con el ceño fruncido—. De nada te servirá tu dinero conmigo.

—Puedo asegurarte Isabella, que el dinero es muy eficiente al momento de conseguir lo que deseas.

Otra amenaza que Bella dejó pasar por alto. Ella sabía que Edward no era solo lo que mostraba, pero como una joven que no conocía las grandes pasiones y los poderes que las acompañaban, creía que solo eran eso, formas de amedrentarla, sin ningún actuar peligroso. _Perro que ladra no muerde. _Pensó, sin saber cuán equivocadas eran sus palabras.

—Quién mejor que tú para decirlo ¿No es así? —dijo sarcásticamente y giró su cabeza bruscamente para dejar de mirarlo.

Edward suspiró y se acercó un poco a ella.

—Mejor olvidemos el asunto del dinero, que me enfermo cada vez que te molestas conmigo —pidió Edward en tono suplicante.

Cuando Bella giró para verlo de nuevo, lo encontró con una mirada de niño bueno y un leve puchero en la boca. Ese hombre era capaz de cambiar de expresión en el rostro con una facilidad asombrosa, y lo que más le sorprendía a Bella, era que en ninguna de esas facetas, lograba atisbar ningún signo de falsedad; obviamente no era experta en eso, pero al menos a simple vista, todas sus emociones eran honestas.

Esa cara era capaz de derretir el corazón de cualquier mujer, y en ella se estaba mostrando un leve ablandamiento. Bajó su vista un poco y miró sus labios. Una sensación de deseo se empezó a formar en su vientre. Su cuerpo quería volver a experimentar la sensación del beso en el Pub, su primer beso, dado precisamente por esos labios que ahora la provocaban de nuevo. Sin ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, lamió sus labios lentamente, como saboreando el recuerdo de aquel beso que tanto deseaba repetir.

Edward de inmediato cambió su expresión a una de total picardía, en su boca se extendió una sensual sonrisa, y acercando un poco su rostro al de Bella, como si leyera sus pensamientos le dijo:

—Yo también deseo repetir ese beso, preciosa.

Esas palabras, escuchadas por medio de los grandes audífonos que traía puestos, vibraron en todo su cuerpo como ondas de placer esparcidas por cada célula. Quiso besarlo, quiso acortar la distancia que había entre los dos, apartar los micrófonos que se encontraban cerca de sus labios y besarlo sin importarle quién era él, ni ella, ni dónde se encontraban.

Edward pasó una mano por la cintura de Bella, y la atrajo a su cuerpo lo más que el cinturón de seguridad permitió.

— ¿Alguna vez te han besado en pleno vuelo Isabella?

En el momento justo en el que Edward se apoderaba de sus labios, la razón de Bella se reactivó y la hizo apartarse rápidamente.

Si permitía ese segundo beso, estaba segura de que ese viaje sería todo un infierno para ella. Él aprovecharía su debilidad y sería capaz de meterse en su habitación, pero esta vez no a dormir, sino a seducirla, a provocar lo que él ya seguramente sabía que bullía en su interior, y ahí ya no tendría ninguna salvación. No estaba segura de que su razón pudiera combatir con su deseo y ella prefería prevenir antes que lamentar. Después de todo, su tiempo ahí estaba llegando a su fin.

Edward al ver el rechazo de ella, cerró los ojos y con un suspiro de resignación, se enderezó en su asiento.

—Crees que de haberme conocido —dijo Edward con claras intensiones de evitar alguna respuesta insultante por parte de Bella—. Tu padre me… ¿Crees que le caería bien?

— ¡Obviamente no! —contestó Bella bruscamente. Se había librado por poco de volver a caer en el juego de él, y eso la tenía más molesta consigo misma que con el propio Edward.

Edward se acercó nuevamente para susurrarle al oído sin ninguna necesidad, pues el pequeño micrófono junto a su boca, permitía que entre los dos escucharan cualquier sonido.

—Entonces somos la pareja perfecta. —Esperó a que ella girara su cabeza y cuando así lo hizo con una expresión interrogante, él completó—: Pareja que se respete el suegro odia al novio. —Le guiñó un ojo, y con una carcajada, se acomodó en su puesto decidido a no importunarla por el momento.

—Eres insoportable.

—Es una de mis mejores cualidades. —Sonrió con satisfacción y giró su cabeza para mirar por la ventanilla.

Bella seguía molesta, pero tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no sonreír con las últimas bromas de Edward. Se mordió el labio, y no queriendo agarrar de nuevo el brazo del hombre a su lado, se aferró a su asiento y se dedicó a admirar el paisaje que se extendía varios metros bajo sus pies.

El vuelo duró hora y media, por lo que a los pocos minutos, el piloto avisó que ya se estaban acercando al aeropuerto de Yorkshire, donde aterrizarían.

—Cuando aterricemos colócate la chaqueta antes de salir, la temperatura aquí es un poco más baja que en Londres —indicó Edward a Bella, entregándole la prenda que se encontraba en el asiento de adelante.

Bella asintió, acomodó la chaqueta en sus piernas, y poniéndose nerviosa por el aterrizaje, se aferró de nuevo al asiento.

—Si quieres de regreso, podemos viajar en tren —comentó Edward sonriendo de manera comprensiva.

—Nunca he subido a uno pero estoy segura que es mucho mejor que esto. —Miró a Edward y le preguntó con timidez—: ¿Estás seguro que no te importará hacerlo?

—Por ti haría cualquier cosa mi… nena —Edward le acarició la mejilla con un dedo.

Bella le sonrió y dándole las gracias sin ser muy efusiva, giró el rostro para prepararse para el momento del aterrizaje.

Luego de un aterrizaje algo tenso para Bella, se bajaron del helicóptero y subieron a una limusina parecida a la de la familia, pero algo más pequeña, y tomaron la Elvington Ln rumbo a York, serían solo unos cuantos minutos, por lo que Bella se dedicó a observar los grandes campos de cultivo que se extendían a lado y lado de la carretera, hasta donde la vista alcanzaba.

Minutos después llegaron al Cedar Court Grand, un hotel y spa cinco estrellas, ubicado en el corazón de York frente a las antiguas murallas de la ciudad. Al bajar un botones se acercó para recoger el par de maletas y guiarlos a la recepción.

—Es hermoso —comentó Bella admirando la fachada de la edificación que estaba toda cubierta en ladrillos expuestos, y tenía un aire de elegancia antigua y sofisticación.

—El sábado antes de irnos te mostraré la ciudad —dijo Edward colocando una mano sobre la espalda de ella para guiarla al interior del hotel.

Se acercaron a recepción y Edward indicó a la joven vestida de negro sus nombres y mostraron sus documentos.

—Señor Cullen, lamentablemente ha habido un error con la habitación de la Señorita Swan.

Bella frunció el entrecejo y prestó atención, no le gustaba cómo sonaban esas palabras.

— ¿A qué se refiere con eso? —Se adelantó a Edward.

—Señorita, al parecer su reservación no fue ingresada con éxito y solo se registró la suite _Penthouse _como única habitación para… —Se detuvo por un momento mientras revisaba su pantalla—. El Señor y la Señora Cullen.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Bella gritó sin poder evitarlo. Sintió una punzada de dolor en la cabeza. Estaba segura de que terminaría con un derrame cerebral antes de lograr volver a su país.

—Nena cálmate, estás armando un escándalo por nada —le reprochó Edward suavemente.

— ¡Esto es obra tuya, estoy segura! —habló entre dientes, mientras su cara se tornaba de un color rojo, muestra de la rabia que estaba sintiendo.

—Yo no hice las reservaciones, si quieres llama a Heidi y pregúntale qué pasó. —Edward le entregó su teléfono celular, pero algo en la expresión del rostro de él, le indicaba a Bella que no era tan inocente como aparentaba.

Bella le arrebató el teléfono de las manos y buscó rápidamente en la lista de contactos; al par de timbrazos, la mujer contestó.

— _¿Qué quieres?_

— ¿Heidi me puedes explicar por qué hay reservada una sola habitación a nombre del Señor y la Señora Cullen? —Bella ni siquiera respiró al pronunciar toda la frase.

Heidi se carcajeó fuertemente desde el otro lado de la línea antes de hablar:

—_Esas cosas solo te pasan a ti Bella._ —Volvió a reír—. _Pero yo no tengo nada que ver con eso, yo solo llamé a la agencia y di las indicaciones. Si la chica que me atendió era una estúpida no es mi culpa._

—Heidi por Dios, no me salgas con esas. Tú más que nadie sabe que no puedo dormir en la misma habitación que Edward. —La voz de Bella sonaba suplicante y angustiada.

—_Mira Bella, eso se soluciona pidiendo que te den otra habitación y ya está, eso no tiene complicación alguna._ —Se escuchó en el fondo una voz que le indicaba a Heidi que podía seguir a algún sitio—. _Tengo que colgar, estoy aprovechando los días de libertad para consentirme un poco, cálmate y pide otra habitación._ —La mujer colgó sin decir más.

_Heidi tiene razón, estas cosas solo me pasan a mí. _Pensó Bella con angustia, pero todavía le quedaba la opción que la misma mujer le había dado. Se acercó de nuevo a la recepcionista, ignorando por completo a Edward.

—Señorita, debe haber alguna otra habitación para mí, cualquiera, no importa qué clase sea.

—Permítame un momento. —La mujer tecleó unas palabras y revisó en su pantalla—. Lo siento Señorita Swan, no hay ninguna habitación disponible, ahora mismo hay una convención de médicos especialistas en cardiología infantil y el hotel está totalmente ocupado, solo la suite _Penthouse _está disponible, y es la que está reservada para ustedes dos.

—Señorita entienda, este hombre y yo somos jefe y asistente, no marido y mujer —dijo señalando a Edward sin siquiera voltear a mirarlo.

—Lo siento Señorita Swan, pero no puedo hacer nada, permítanos disculparnos con usted y con el Señor Cullen por el error cometido, pero así fue como se registró y no está en nuestras manos poder ayudarla. —La mujer hablaba sinceramente y con algo de vergüenza, por lo que Bella asintió con una media sonrisa para indicarle que la entendía, y se giró hacia Edward.

— ¡Debes estar feliz! —dijo Bella con ironía.

—No me puedo quejar —respondió Edward encogiéndose de hombros.

Bella se acercó a él y lo miró de forma amenazante para tratar de enfatizar sus palabras:

—Procura no pasarte de listo conmigo Edward Cullen, porque juro que mientras duermas, tomo el abrecartas de tu portafolio, y te castro.

Edward sonrió cínicamente, haciendo caso omiso de la amenaza de la chica.

— ¿Por qué querrías deshacerte del que será tu juguete favorito? —Le guiñó un ojo, y giró a su derecha para ir a la zona de ascensores.

Bella tomó aire profundamente. Sentía rabia con Edward, pues aunque no estaba segura, sospechaba que él tenía algo que ver en todo el asunto, pero lo que más temía era su propia fortaleza. Sabía que ese hombre era capaz de hacer caer en sus brazos rogando por placer, a la más pura e inocente de las vírgenes. Ella había empezado a desearlo desde que él rozara sus labios con su lengua aquella vez en la oficina. Parecía ilógico para Bella desear a un hombre que rara vez soportaba, pero al mismo tiempo comprendía que el cuerpo no atendía a las razones de la mente cuando era provocado por alguien tan _sexy _como él.

Lo siguió al ascensor privado que daba directo a la habitación ubicada en el último piso, y al abrir las puertas de éste, Bella sintió como si entrara a la guarida de un lobo que está dispuesta a devorarla. El mayordomo de la suite, un hombre alto, casi de la misma edad de Edward y rubio, se presentó ante ellos como William, y se ofreció a mostrarles las diferentes estancias.

Bella notó cómo Edward colocó posesivamente una mano en su cintura y la atrajo hacia él, ella intentó zafarse, pero él no se lo permitió, por lo que decidió dejarlo pasar por el momento para no discutir delante del mayordomo.

Todo el lugar era puro lujo, tenía un salón con cómodos sofás y un escritorio en madera; todo en colores sutiles y una decoración elegante.

Al entrar a la zona del dormitorio, lo primero que Bella observó fue lo que en la guarida del lobo sería algo así como la piedra sobre la cual el animal pensaba devorarla: Una cama super-king vestida con lujosas sábanas de algodón egipcio. _Ni loca me meto a esa cama con este hombre. _Pensó Bella, tratando de convencerse de ese hecho. Al menos agradecía que los cuartos de baño fueran por separado, porque no quería tener sorpresas "desagradables" mientras se duchaba.

Cuando el mayordomo se retiró, Edward aflojó el agarre y se giró para mirarla.

—Ese hombre va a estar revoloteando fuera de esta habitación por si necesitamos algo. —Se acercó aún más a ella para acentuar sus palabras—. No te quiero ver andando ligera de ropa por la suite, y mientras te duchas, si yo no estoy aquí, cierra primero la puerta de la habitación. No quiero que él escuche como el agua cae sobre tu cuerpo.

— ¡Estás completamente loco Edward! —Bella habló entre dientes y con el ceño fruncido.

—Solo haz lo que te digo si no quieres averiguar tan rápido cuan loco estoy —Edward habló rechinando los dientes. Bella notó que no estaba bromeando, y aunque estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que él decía, no porque se lo ordenara, sino porque era lo más lógico; se giró bruscamente y se encaminó a la cama para sacar unas cosas de su maleta.

—No pienso dormir en esta cama contigo —dijo Bella en tono tajante—. Así que si estás empeñado en dormir en ella, yo lo haré en uno de los sofás de afuera, o en el de aquí para no incomodar al mayordomo.

—Dormiré en el sofá —refunfuñó Edward con su típico tono de niño regañado y salió de la habitación sin decir nada más.

Bella se giró para darle el frente a la enorme cama y suspiró.

—Solo espero no encontrarte sobre ella a media noche —susurró para sí misma.

Al poco rato bajaron a almorzar al salón comedor. Bella pudo comprobar que lo de la convención de médicos era cierto, pues hombres y mujeres con batas blancas se paseaban de un lado a otro. Luego de almorzar, Edward le pidió que se cambiara de ropa, pues debían recibir a los ejecutivos con los que se reunirían en uno de los pequeños salones del hotel.

La tarde pasó entre presentaciones de propuestas y charlas de negocios. Bella solo tenía la tarea de estar junto a Edward para alcanzarle cualquier documento, e incluso algunas veces él se acercaba a ella para comentarle o explicarle algún asunto del que se estuviera hablando. Ella en el corto tiempo que había estado trabajando para él, se había dado cuenta que le gustaba todo lo referente a los negocios. Mientras ayudaba a Sara, había aprendido bastante, y aunque no tenía aún la capacidad para entender en su totalidad la reunión en la que se encontraba, sí se atrevía a dar su opinión sobre si era algo viable o no, o lo que opinaba sobre cierta idea, así fuera solo una opinión general. Pero en ese momento su mente no solo no estaba concentrada en la presentación, sino que tampoco en las palabras que se decían. Su atención yacía más que todo en el hombre a su lado, su jefe. Lo miraba de reojo, para que éste no se diera cuenta que estaba observándolo. La forma de Edward de sentarse, de mover las manos cuando hablaba, de mover la cabeza cuando algo no lo convencía o de parpadear si estaba de acuerdo con un comentario era algo fascinante para Bella. No había estado con él antes en una reunión, por lo general solo entraba, dejaba algo y salía, pero ahora que podía verlo actuar como el gran empresario que era, se daba cuenta de cuánto podía ese hombre llegar a gustarle de verdad, no solo físicamente, pues con solo verlo bastaba, pero el empezar a sentir interés por él, iba más allá de su cara, su cuerpo o su dinero. Lo que a ella verdaderamente le importaba era la esencia misma, y ahora que lo veía dominar a esos hombres sentados a su alrededor, de forma cortés pero firme, sin ningún tipo de titubeo; le hizo desear poder extender su mano y tomar la de él para decirle que podría contar con ella, así solo fuera para apoyarlo en las simples tareas que su escaza experiencia le permitía.

—Bella si estás aburrida puedes ir a relajarte en el spa o salir en la limusina a donde desees —le susurró Edward en un momento de una presentación.

—No, quiero estar aquí, me gusta esto —le contestó de vuelta con una pequeña sonrisa. Edward también sonrió y asintió.

Al terminar la reunión, los hombres se despidieron respetuosamente de Edward y afectuosamente de Bella. El menor de ellos tenía unos cuarenta y cinco años, y todos estaban encantados con la chiquilla hermosa e inteligente que Edward tenía a su lado, porque aunque ella no participó de la reunión, sí se integró a la conversación luego de ésta, en la que todos le preguntaban por América, cuáles eran las empresas más conocidas, cómo se encontraba la economía, y ella que estaba acostumbrada a escuchar de esos temas por Jasper y las noticias, se desenvolvía lo mejor que podía ante ellos, tanto así que le pidieron a Edward que debía llevarla al día siguiente y la hicieron prometer que almorzaría con ellos para seguir charlando.

Mientras comían juntos en el salón del hotel, Edward le dijo lo orgulloso que se sentía de ella y que apenas llegaran se lo contaría a Jasper personalmente, pues estaba seguro que él se sentiría igual.

— ¿No has pensado en dedicarte a esto al igual que Jasper? —le preguntó Edward mientras cenaban solos.

—Me gustan las matemáticas —comentó Bella como respuesta—. He notado últimamente que esto me gusta también, pero sigo prefiriendo mi elección original y es algo que ya tengo planeado desde hace tiempo.

—A lo que sea que te dediques, estoy seguro que serás la mejor —le dijo Edward con una sonrisa y ella le agradeció con una igual.

Al poco rato terminaron de cenar y Bella decidió quedarse a leer en un pequeño espacio del primer piso del hotel, que era como una sala de descanso; a esa hora eran pocas las personas ubicadas en los sofás y así podía tener un momento para relajarse a su manera. Al menos eso le dijo a Edward, pero la verdad era que quería alargar lo más posible el tiempo que le quedaba para entrar en esa habitación sola con Edward y sus hormonas.

—Nena son las 10:30 de la noche, vamos para que te acuestes, ya es muy tarde. —Edward hablaba de una forma tan conciliadora, que a Bella le daban ganas de sonreír.

—No te preocupes Edward, ve a acostarte tú, yo no tengo sueño todavía y el libro está en lo mejor, quiero saber qué pasará —dijo mostrándole su ejemplar de Drácula el no muerto de Ian Stoker. Era la tercera vez que se lo leía, pero Edward no tenía por qué saberlo.

Edward asintió no muy conforme y se marchó.

Luego del asesinato de Jonathan Harker, Bella no supo en qué momento se quedó dormida, solo se percató de que al despertar, ya no se encontraba en el salón de descanso, sino en una cama grande y mullida. Se frotó los ojos para aclararlos y giró la cabeza a su derecha para ver la hora, eran casi la una de la mañana.

—Lo siento, no quería despertarte. —Bella se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Edward a su lado.

Estaba acostado junto a ella, con un pantalón de pijama largo, pero sin camisa. Bella enseguida se miró el cuerpo y jadeó angustiada al darse cuenta que ya no estaba usando la ropa de la tarde, sino una bata de pijama corta.

— ¿Qué… qué me hiciste? —preguntó aturdida, pensando en que Edward la había desvestido para cambiarla de ropa.

—Yo no te cambié, dos empleadas del hotel te ayudaron, según me dijeron te despertaste en el proceso, pero tenías tanto sueño que caíste rendida casi enseguida.

Bella suspiró aliviada, recordaba vagamente la cara amable de las dos mujeres que le indicaban que levantara los brazos, pero la presencia de Edward en la cama no la dejaba estar totalmente tranquila.

— ¿Por qué no estás en el sofá? —preguntó sin atreverse a mover un músculo, no estaba molesta, en realidad estaba asustada.

—Quería verte dormir. —Edward apoyó suavemente una mano sobre el abdomen de ella.

Bella se tensó aún más. Intentando apartarlo, apoyó un puño sobre el pecho de Edward, y empujó, pero este en vez de alejarse, se acercó más y rodeándola por la cintura, la haló hacia su cuerpo y se posesionó levemente sobre ella.

—Bella, no me apartes por favor, te necesito y no te imaginas cuánto —habló mientras enterraba su rostro en el cuello de ella y empezaba a besar apasionadamente toda la piel de esa zona.

—Edward… no —rogó Bella.

Edward ignoró la súplica de la chica y se acomodó totalmente sobre ella. Metiendo una pierna entre los muslos de ella, los separó al tiempo que se apoderaba de su boca con un beso intenso.

Bella gimió al sentir el cuerpo de Edward presionando el suyo, pero lo que más la conmocionó en el momento, fue el bulto duro y grande que apretaba contra su vientre bajo, contra su intimidad. Como las veces anteriores, su mente inició una lucha feroz contra su cuerpo, pero mientras se llevaba a cabo la contienda, Edward aprovechaba para tomar sus brazos y levantárselos por encima de la cabeza.

—Quiero saborearte Isabella, déjame saciarme de ti.

Esa petición provocó en Bella lo que más temía: La inclinación de la balanza a favor de su cuerpo.

Edward volvió a tomar su boca. Los movimientos de sus labios eran apasionados, llenos de necesidad, de deseo. Presionando un poco con su lengua, hizo que Bella abriera los labios y lo recibiera gustosamente, para que él pudiera recorrer toda su boca con ella. Casi al instante, Edward empezó a mover sus caderas rítmicamente, una y otra vez, al tiempo que con su lengua entraba y salía de la boca de Bella como si estuviera poseyéndola con ella.

Bella tenía los ojos cerrados. Poderosas lenguas de fuego lamían todo su cuerpo, y en el lugar en que el miembro de Edward presionaba con cada movimiento, podía sentir cómo una lava ardiente empezaba a bullir, preparándose para la inminente erupción.

Pero al parecer Edward no solo deseaba saborear su boca, pues liberando sus labios, comenzó a bajar por su barbilla, y luego su garganta, dejando un camino de besos ardientes que hacían estragos en la poca razón que le quedaba a ella.

Para cuando finalmente liberó sus brazos, fue para empezar a apartar los tirantes de la bata que Bella tenía puesta, sin dejar de besar la piel del nacimiento de sus pechos.

—Edward… yo nunca… —Bella no pudo terminar de hablar, pues uno de sus senos fue cubierto completamente por la boca de Edward.

Ella jadeó fuertemente y arqueó su espalda en un movimiento instintivo de su cuerpo. La lengua de Edward se movía en círculos alrededor de su pezón, que para ese momento ya era una dura piedrecita color rosa, con un capullo del mismo color a su alrededor.

—Lo sé… —dijo Edward mientras movía su boca al otro pecho para hacer lo mismo con él.

Bella podía sentir la necesidad de la lengua de Edward por reclamar sus senos como suyos. Los dientes de él rozaban por momentos la sensible piel, y eso la hacía emitir gemidos y jadeos, mientras tomaba aire para no ahogarse en su propio deseo. Necesitándolo más cerca, aferró la cabeza de Edward con sus manos y la apretó más contra su pecho, pero él tenía otros planes para su propia boca.

Zafándose de las manos de Bella, Edward bajó mucho más, hasta posesionarse en medio de sus piernas y levantó su cabeza para mirarla.

Bella estaba completamente agitada, su pecho desnudo —brillante por la saliva que él había dejado al saborearla—, subía y bajaba de forma irregular, y su mente era un caos incapaz de enlazar ideas u ordenar movimientos lógicos. Desde esa posición pudo ver la mirada de Edward, sus ojos verdes se veían mucho más oscuros de lo normal, el deseo estaba explícito en su expresión, y la necesidad y la locura, se mostraban en sus facciones claramente.

—Lo sé… —repitió él lo que había dicho anteriormente—. Pero esta noche no voy a tomarte, solo voy a saborearte… a beber de ti. —Y diciendo eso, levantó la pijama de Bella y enterró su cara entre sus muslos.

La chica jadeó tan fuerte que se podría decir que fue más un grito. En ese momento se dio cuenta que todavía tenía la _panty_ puesta, pero eso no era ningún impedimento para Edward, quien succionaba, lamía y mordía suavemente toda la intimidad de Bella oculta bajo la fina tela.

Sin embargo, Edward no se conformaba con solo saborear la tela, quería más y lo obtendría. Tomando la _panty _con las dos manos, la haló hacia abajo y la sacó rápidamente por las piernas de Bella, quien las levantó para ayudarlo.

— ¡Dios! ¿Qué estoy haciendo? —susurró Bella impresionada por su manera de actuar, pero no impidió que Edward, ignorando sus palabras, volviera a enterrar su cara en su sexo y esta vez Bella no pudo evitar gritar.

Edward la atacaba con una necesidad voraz que encendía sus sentidos y entorpecía su razón.

Sonidos de goce y lujuria se escuchaban de entre sus piernas: Succiones, relamidas, gemidos del mismo Edward formaban una música salvaje y alucinante que a Bella la hacía suspirar y gemir sin control.

Bajó la vista hacia donde se concentraba su locura, y pudo ver cómo el cabello cobrizo de Edward, se mezclaba con sus rizos oscuros.

—Mmmm… Edward… así, más…

En un rápido movimiento, Edward pasó los brazos alrededor de las caderas de Bella y la atrajo más hacia su cara, haciéndola levantarlas un poco para tener más acceso a su sexo, y sacando la lengua, la enroscó un poco y buscó con ella el agujero de su entrada y la enterró en el.

— ¡Edward! Ah… Dios… mmm —Bella no lograba formar una frase coherente. Sus manos estaban fuertemente aferradas a las sábanas de la enorme cama, y sus caderas se balanceaban sin permiso al ritmo de la lengua de él.

Podía sentir cómo su cuerpo se quemaba por dentro, cómo algo desconocido para ella se formaba con fuerza en su vientre y la hacía retorcerse de pura pasión y lujuria.

—Edward… Ahh… no puedo… no puedo más.

Pero Edward no se compadeció de su ruego, si no que atacó con más vehemencia, regresando su atención a su clítoris hinchado que servía de botón de encendido a la excitación sin límites de Bella.

Sentía que ya no aguantaba más, no sabía si eso era normal, pero aunque sentía que iba a explotar, deseaba hacerlo sin importar las consecuencias. Su cuerpo anhelaba esa liberación que solo la boca de Edward podía provocar en ese momento, y en un fuerte apretón de los labios de Edward en su punto más sensible, y luego un jalón, el mundo de Bella estalló.

Todo en la habitación desapareció, la cama en la que estaba acostada, la pequeña bata que tenía enrollada en su cintura, incluso el aire que respiraba ya no le llenaba los pulmones. Solo existían ella y el placer tan intenso que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Su cuerpo se convulsionaba sin control, sus caderas temblaban aún sujetas por los brazos de Edward, y los flujos calientes que emanaban de su coño, eran bebidos y saboreados sin piedad por la boca del hombre, quien estaba empeñado en no desperdiciar la más mínima gota.

—Mmmm… deliciosa —gemía Edward una y otra vez.

Pocos minutos después, su cuerpo ya se encontraba más calmado, su mente ya se empezaba a centrar en el contexto, y su respiración se estaba normalizando; pero ese era precisamente el momento en que la culpa la atacaba y su cabeza empezaba su función de recriminarla por lo que acababa de suceder.

Edward se acostó a su lado e intentó abrazarla, pero ella se giró para darle la espalda.

—Isabella…

—Ahora no Edward… por favor. —La voz de Bella salió entrecortada. Estaba llorando.

—Bella, no te arrepientas de esto. —Edward hablaba en tono bajo y conciliador.

—Te lo suplico… déjame sola —pidió llorando un poco más.

Edward suspiró y se levantó de la cama por el otro lado, pero antes de dirigirse al sofá en el que se suponía debía dormir, se giró para hablarle de nuevo:

—No te servirá de nada arrepentirte. —Se encaminó de nuevo al sofá y se acostó en silencio.

Bella se acurrucó en la cama y extendiendo el brazo, se tapó con la sábana. Su cabeza era un total caos, las sensaciones que había sentido fueron intensas y excitantes, jamás se había sentido de esa manera, nunca había experimentado un placer tan penetrante como ese, y ni en sus sueños más eróticos, podía encontrar imágenes como las que sus ojos acababan de contemplar.

Pero esos mismos ojos ahora derramaban lágrimas de confusión, no era exactamente arrepentimiento como pensaba Edward, era confusión total por no sentirse arrepentida. No estaba feliz por lo sucedido, pero si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás, le permitiría a Edward hacerle lo mismo.

Su sollozo se hizo más fuerte ante ese pensamiento, pero ella lo amortiguaba con la almohada. Su tormento se acrecentaba al pensar que si Edward hubiera querido hacerla suya en ese momento, ella no se lo habría impedido, no por opción de su mente o su corazón, sino por dictamen de su propio cuerpo. Ese hombre tenía la propiedad de manipular una parte de ella, que nunca había tenido la necesidad de controlar.

No podía seguir permitiendo esa situación, ella no sería una más en la lista de Edward Cullen; tenía que darse a respetar y lo haría, no iba a dejar que su cuerpo le ganara de nuevo. Ella era una mujer, aunque joven aún, madura y razonable, y no estaba dispuesta a seguir cayendo en los juegos eróticos de un hombre como Edward, así tuviera más experiencia que ella.

Entre cavilaciones, reproches y más sollozos, Bella se quedó dormida.

Cuando despertó, unos cuantos rayos de sol se filtraban por las lujosas cortinas. Sentía sus ojos algo pesados por el llanto, pero su cuerpo se sentía más relajado a pesar de lo sucedido hacía varias horas. Miró hacia la mesa de noche y se dio cuenta que faltaba una hora para el medio día. Se giró de nuevo para mirar a las ventanas y se dio cuenta de algo sobre la almohada que antes no había notado: Una rosa roja sobre un papel doblado.

Apartó la rosa y tomó la nota para leerla.

_No te preocupes por la reunión, yo te disculparé con todos._

_Tienes reservado un día en el spa para que te relajes._

_Pide todo lo que desees pero no salgas sola del hotel, y menos aún sin avisarme._

_E._

_PD: Toma el maldito día de spa y no me contradigas…_

— ¡Y aparte de todo, tiene el descaro de darme órdenes! —dijo Bella en voz alta.

_No es solo su culpa Bella, tú se lo permitiste. _Le recriminaba su conciencia.

—Pero ¡¿Qué mujer se podría resistir a un avance como ese?! —Se tapó la cara con las manos y negó con la cabeza—. Estoy peleando conmigo misma.

Bella pensó que quizás Edward tenía razón en lo del spa. Nunca había ido a uno, lo más cercano que había estado de experimentar algo así, eran las sesiones de belleza que tenía con Angela en su habitación.

Media hora después se encontraba terminando de arreglarse para bajar a almorzar con los ejecutivos, no tenía por qué perderse de verlos de nuevo y charlar amenamente con ellos y de paso le demostraría a Edward que aunque siguiera sus consejos, _o sus órdenes, _lo haría cuando deseara y no cuando él lo dispusiera. Ya tendría toda la tarde para consentirse como decía Heidi.

Sabía que no podía mostrarse asustada o tímida ante Edward, pues él aprovecharía eso para acosarla y tratar de seducirla otra vez. Así muriera por dentro cuando lo viera de nuevo, tenía que mostrarse segura y sin ningún tipo de complejo.

Al verla entrar al salón comedor, Edward automáticamente saltó de la silla y se apresuró a salir a su encuentro.

—Bella, te dije que no era necesario que vinieras, no quiero que te sientas mal por…

—Lo que pasó anoche Edward —dijo ella completando la frase de él—, no fue nada, eso no me va a impedir reunirme con ustedes, al menos para almorzar.

—No puedo creer que estés tan indiferente a lo que sucedió —Edward hablaba con el ceño fruncido.

—No soy indiferente, solo estoy resignada a aceptarlo y te aseguro que no se repetirá —respondió Bella entre dientes.

— ¡Yo no me arrepiento! —afirmó él vehementemente.

—Ese es asunto tuyo, no mío. —Se apartó de él y caminó hacia la mesa para saludar a los presentes.

A las siete de la tarde, Bella se encontraba acostada sobre la cama mirando fijamente el techo de la habitación. Nunca se imaginó que unas hábiles manos combinadas con piedras volcánicas, aceites esenciales y cremas, podían hacerla sentir como si flotara sobre nubes de algodón.

— ¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó Edward al entrar a la habitación.

—Ya lo hiciste —contestó Bella sin ninguna emoción.

— ¿Cómo te fue en el spa? —preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo al verla en esa posición.

—Morí y renací.

Edward rió ante la simple respuesta de la chica, se acercó a la cama y se sentó junto a ella.

—No me toques, no quiero quitar esta sensación de relajación en mi cuerpo con una rabieta. —Bella hablaba sin despegar la vista del techo. Tenía puesta una pijama de pantalón largo y una blusa de tirantes. Sus brazos estaban extendidos a los lados y sus piernas completamente estiradas.

—Puedes estar tranquila, no vengo a importunarte, solo quiero saber si ya cenaste, yo lo hice con tus nuevos amigos.

Bella sonrió ante ese comentario.

—Son personas muy amables. Me caen bien.

—Lo que me mantiene tranquilo es que todos son mayores y te ven como a sus hijas.

Bella cerró los ojos por un momento y suspiró.

—Edward no empieces, que si se me quita esta sensación que tengo, tendrás que pagar otro día mañana —dijo Bella en tono de advertencia, pero sin moverse ni mirarlo.

Edward rió fuertemente, se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta colocarse en la piecera de esta.

—Por mí puedes hacer lo que desees siempre y cuando sepa dónde estás, así que si para que te tomes otro día tengo que molestarte —dijo Edward maliciosamente—. Qué mejor que con un beso. —Y agachándose rápidamente, le besó la punta del dedo gordo del pie derecho.

Bella se mordió el labio para no reír y sacudió el pie como si estuviera espantando un insecto. Edward se carcajeó y saliendo de la habitación le gritó:

— ¡Haré que te traigan la cena!

_Es tan difícil estar enojada con él por largo tiempo. _Pensó Bella con pesar.

Esa noche Edward no durmió en la habitación, sino en uno de los sofás de afuera, por decisión propia, y Bella se lo agradeció en silencio.

Al día siguiente, en la mañana Bella probó nuevos tratamientos de Belleza y relajación que no había tenido tiempo el día anterior, y se encontraba tan relajada, incluso aún más, tanto que decidió almorzar en la habitación y despedirse de los ejecutivos de Gray&Jones en la tarde, al término de la última reunión.

—Podemos irnos ahora en helicóptero, o esperar hasta mañana para irnos en tren. Tú decides —le comentó Edward luego de haber despedido a los hombres, quienes en una semana, recibirían la primera consignación de la inversión acordada.

—Edward no es necesario que hagas estos sacrificios por mí… —Se detuvo por un momento y frunciendo el ceño, continuó—: ¡Un momento! Sí tienes que hacerlos, por todo lo que me has hecho pasar, así que nos iremos mañana en tren y esta noche dormirás afuera de nuevo.

—Como el perro que soy.

—Como el perro que eres —afirmó Bella para enseguida gruñir con desesperación al descubrir su juego—. ¿Por qué tienes que convertir mis reproches en una burla?

—Porque me gusta verte patalear como niña chiquita.

Bella golpeó el suelo con el pie inconscientemente y mientras Edward se carcajeaba, ella se dirigía furiosa al ascensor.

El sábado antes de partir, Edward decidió hacer primero un recorrido por la ciudad en la limusina, para que Bella pudiera conocerla un poco.

Pasaron por lugares históricos de la ciudad como la Catedral de Todos los Santos, el _Castle Museum _y La Abadía de St. Mary.

— ¿Estás segura que no quieres bajar y conocerlos por dentro? Podemos viajar en la tarde sin ningún problema.

Bella negó con la cabeza. —No es necesario, en serio.

En realidad lo habría preferido, pero también quería llegar rápido a su apartamento y alejarse lo más posible de Edward.

Luego del recorrido, regresaron casi por la misma vía al hotel, pues la estación de trenes quedaba a pocas cuadras.

Viajaron en un espacio privado en el vagón de lujo de la empresa Cross Country Trains, el viaje tardaría cerca de dos horas y media hasta la estación de King's Cross en Londres. Tiempo en el que Edward, sentado al frente, se dedicó a revisar unos documentos en su computadora, y Bella a tomar decisiones importantes.

_Está decidido, el lunes mismo voy a la oficina de Migración a resolver mi problema, ésta situación ya no da más espera._

* * *

**Chicas! como ya notaron me demoré muchísimo actualizando, pues como expliqué en el grupo de facebook, muchas veces se me hace difícil actualizar por semana y varias veces les he quedado mal, ademas mi hermosa Marta ya empezó a trabajar y como es normal tiene menos tiempo para hacer su magia, por lo que hemos tomado la decisión de actualizar no cada semana pero tratando que no pase de los 15 días.**

**Les pido disculpas por esto, pero hay cosas que se nos salen de las manos, y de verdad espero entiendan!**

**Como siempre les agradezco con toda el alma todo el apoyo.**

**A las nuevas lectoras BIENVENIDAS, a las lectoras ocultas espero les este gustando la historia y a ****Melissa Black De Cullen, EriM, Keimasen86, karenov17, (Guest), Joselina, anamart05, sandra32321, nardamat, Petit Chiharu, joli Cullen, Marie Alexis Masen, Giorka Ramirez Montoya, SummerLovesEdward, Kriss21, isamariaag29, BellaliciousRobsten1990, Lunagotik Masen Cullen89, MonseCullen, Diana Robles, Maru-chan1296, melyna-cisne, (Guest)2, zujeyane, lon, Luna, sonrieymas, gax26, maryroxy, beakis, Lady Andy Pao, carmen garcia, neily Pattz y a Anahi-littrell ****por sus rr que me alegran los dias.**

**Les recuerdo la cuenta del facebook y el grupo de la historia que esta en mi perfil por si se quieren pasar.**

**Bueno ahora si las dejo, nos leemos lo antes posible y ya saben, si tienen algo que decir, aqui estoy yo para leer.**


	11. Capitulo 10

**NATURALEZA DE UNA OBSESIÓN**

...

**Disclaimer**

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La Trama es mía.**

**Colaboradora: Sarobari**

**Capítulo beteado por Marta Salazar, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

**¡Espero les guste!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 10**

…

_Ni en mis sueños me libero de tu influjo,_

_y me acosas de todas las formas que te son posibles._

_Mientes y manipulas a tu antojo,_

_y ahora me tienes en tus manos, vulnerable._

_¿Crees qué eres mi Heathcliff?_

_yo nunca podré ser tú Catherine._

…

_Los pequeños arbustos podados de forma rectangular y extendidos de tal manera que formaban una especie de cercado, al mismo tiempo que creaban figuras y daban la impresión de un espacioso laberinto; rodeaban un hermoso jardín en el que rosas, jazmines, orquídeas, lirios, agapantos y demás especies de flores brillaban hermosas bajo los intensos rayos de sol. Bella caminaba por entre los espacios formados por los arbustos y levantaba su rostro para recibir el calor del sol en plenitud. Llevaba un vestido blanco de seda, de delgados tirantes en los hombros, un poco ajustado en el torso y abriendo bajo las caderas para caer libremente hasta sus pies descalzos. No sabía dónde se encontraba, ni cómo había llegado hasta allí, solo podía sentir una hermosa paz que la invadía y la reconfortaba. Caminó unos pasos más hasta el centro del jardín y se topó con una figura negra sobre un gran pedestal de piedra blanca. Era la estatua de un hombre con una gran capa y capucha negra que lo cubría casi por completo, dejando al descubierto solo un rostro hermoso con los ojos cerrados y una expresión adusta. Bella lo contempló por un momento, sumergida en esas facciones que no parecían reales. Repentinamente la estatua abrió los ojos y la miró fijamente, eran de un color verde tan intenso que parecían dos esmeraldas brillando en sus cuencas. Bella aturdida y a la vez hechizada por esa mirada quedó inmóvil contemplando cómo la figura que antes era de piedra se convertía en un hombre y este sin dejar de mirarla saltó del pedestal y cayó frente a ella. _—_Eres mía, _—_le dijo con una voz firme y potente. Ella reaccionó en ese momento y sintiendo miedo, dio media vuelta para echar a correr percatándose hasta entonces que el cielo se había oscurecido. Remolinos de nubes moradas y grises surcaban el aire y una brisa helada golpeaba contra ella. Bajó la mirada y vio que las flores (antes radiantes), se hallaban ahora marchitas y esparcidas por el suelo. Levantó de nuevo la vista y a unos metros frente a ella, vio al hombre que la seguía mirando fijamente. _—_Eres mía _—_repitió y Bella girando hacia su izquierda, corrió presa de un terror nunca antes conocido._ _Frente a ella divisó un enorme castillo, hermoso en su estructura pero descuidado y casi en ruinas en cuanto a sus detalles—. ¡No huyas Isabella, me perteneces! —Escuchó la misma voz del hombre, pero esta vez no parecía una voz humana, sino una voz de trueno que llegaba a ella desde todos los sentidos._

— ¿Qué te pasa mi vida? Parece que no dormiste bien.

—No es nada, el _Jet Lag_ a veces me afecta como el primer día. —Jasper miró a Bella con el ceño fruncido. Era claro que no le había creído nada; pero ella no podía decirle sobre ese sueño recurrente, y mucho menos que precisamente esa noche notó que la cara de la estatua era idéntica a Edward. Era él, no tenía ninguna duda, y ese hecho la asustó.

Desde que se despertó en la madrugada, tenía una extraña sensación en el pecho, como un presentimiento de que algo iba a pasar ese día, y no era nada bueno; pues el terror que sintió en el sueño, ahora atormentaba su espíritu, avisándole que tuviera cuidado, pero al mismo tiempo diciéndole que ya no había escapatoria, que estaba perdida.

—Hoy voy a Migración —continuó Bella mientras servía dos vasos con jugo de naranja—. Necesito averiguar personalmente qué ha pasado con mi proceso.

—Si quieres te puedo acompañar —dijo Jasper tomando el vaso que su amiga le ofrecía—. Puedo informarle a Emmett que también llegaré tarde, y sé que él no tendrá ningún inconveniente en darme el permiso.

—No es necesario, solo será un momento mientras me dan la información, no creo demorarme mucho y llamaré a Heidi para avisarle. —Bella se encogió de hombros y cambió la expresión de su rostro a una más divertida. Necesitaba cambiar el tema, pues no quería que Jasper notara la preocupación que sentía por lo que pudiera suceder en pocas horas—. Por qué mejor no me cuentas de Alice Cullen, la chica me cae muy bien.

Jasper frunció el ceño y se sentó junto a la pequeña mesa de la cocina del apartamento.

—Pues a mí no me cae para nada bien. —Se acomodó en la silla y pensó en algo por unos segundos para enseguida bufar—. Está completamente loca y pretende volverme loco a mí también, ¡tú la vieras! Parece una fastidiosa muñequita que le dan cuerda, más cuerda y nunca se le acaba. Se mueve de un lado a otro como si estuviera drogada, habla más que un político, se cuelga de mi brazo como si fuera un mono, me hala, me da órdenes como si yo fuera su lacayo, me grita y enseguida me sonríe, se autoinvita a almorzar con nosotros casi todos los días, ordena la comida sin siquiera preguntarme qué quiero y tengo que comer lo que a ella le dé la gana, eso sin contar que hace planes conmigo para el fin de semana y soy el último en enterarme, la única excusa que acepta es que tengo trabajos de la universidad. Cuando llega a la oficina me saluda de beso en la mejilla, si estoy de pie se apoya completamente en mí y habla con Emmett como si yo solo fuera una maldita columna, y cuando estoy sentado apoya sus brazos en mis hombros o si no juega con mi cabello hasta dejarme despeinado como su hermano.

Bella lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, nunca lo había escuchado hablar tanto y tan rápido; él siempre fue alguien calmado, que se tomaba un respiro para todo, a menos que algo lo sacara de sus casillas y al parecer esta chica lo estaba consiguiendo y si él no le hacía ningún desaire, era por ser todo un caballero.

Colocando su vaso en el mesón a tiempo para no romperlo, estalló en carcajadas.

— ¡Claro! Como a ti no te toca aguantártela… —dijo Jasper; enseguida bufó y se levantó del asiento para acercarse al lavaplatos.

—Definitivamente… esa familia es todo un circo —dijo Bella como pudo entre risas.

Jasper cambiando a un tono más serio, se acercó a Bella.

— ¿Cómo… cómo vas tú con Edward? —No quería preguntar directamente por la relación que estaba seguro tenían ellos dos.

Bella todavía no le contaba nada, y mientras no lo hiciera, él no le tocaría el tema de forma directa. Quería que confiara más en él, pero tampoco podía obligarla y eso lo atormentaba en cierta forma; el no poder saber que estaba sucediendo realmente entre ellos, le hacía imaginarse miles de situaciones, y ninguna le agradaba. Lo que más le preocupaba era lo del viaje, nunca le pareció una buena idea, y cuando le preguntó a Bella cómo le había ido, ella le sonrió, le contestó escuetamente y luego se concentró en hablarle del helicóptero y lo que sintió mientras despegaba y aterrizaba. Cada vez que se imaginaba lo que pudo haber pasado en ese hotel, aunque tuvieran habitaciones separadas, le provocaba escalofríos y ganas de matar a Edward. Jasper sabía perfectamente que ella ya no era la niña triste que conoció años atrás, pero para él, que sin permiso tomó las responsabilidades de hermano mayor, ella aún era su niña inocente; y el imaginarse a Edward, un hombre incluso mayor que él, corrompiéndola, haciéndola suya, le producía un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

La chica se giró para darle la espalda. En ese momento llegó a su mente el recuerdo de lo que había pasado con Edward en la habitación, la forma tan sensual en que la besó, la acarició, hasta encenderla al punto de dejar que él le hiciera… _eso_. Ni siquiera era capaz de pronunciar las palabras en su mente; pero aún así, las imágenes se repetían una y otra vez, como una película erótica que ella no podía detener; sin contar con las sensaciones que llegaban a ella y recorrían todo su cuerpo al tiempo que sucedían en sus recuerdos. Jasper era muy intuitivo, y con solo verle la cara de martirio que seguramente tenía en ese momento, sería capaz de darse cuenta de que algo _malo_ pasó en ese viaje, aunque por la forma de preguntar, era claro que él estaba seguro de la relación de los dos.

—Lo mismo de siempre —contestó Bella sin mirarlo y encogiéndose de hombros para darle más veracidad a sus palabras—. Pero estoy deseando poder irme de aquí, cuanto antes.

Jasper se le acercó por detrás y la abrazó. Él también deseaba que ella se fuera y rápido, aunque respetaba la relación que tenía con Edward, no consideraba que él fuera el hombre para ella; podía aprovecharse de su inexperiencia para su propio placer, y aunque le había dicho que la amaba, era un hombre de negocios y por ende no le sería difícil mentir para conseguir lo que quisiera. Pero su lado egoísta no quería que ella se fuera. Se había acostumbrado en las pocas semanas que llevaban ahí, a estar con ella. Le gustaba llegar y encontrarla esperándolo, contarse lo sucedido en el día, y dormir sabiendo que ella estaba a salvo en la habitación de al lado. Ciertamente podía decir que estaba obsesionado con la niña, pero cuando la conoció despertó en él ese deseo de protección que tenía dormido desde pequeño, cuando veía cómo sus amigos cuidaban a sus hermanitas y él no tenía a nadie a quien cuidar; pues por su educación sureña, consideraba que su deber era proteger a niñas pequeñas para ser un verdadero hombre, así solo tuviera ocho años de edad.

Bella entendiendo el abrazo de su hermano, se giró y le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos.

—Yo también quisiera quedarme —dijo Bella apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del hombre—, pero sabes que no he hecho las vueltas de la universidad y… —Quiso decir que quería alejarse de Edward y así mantener controladas sus hormonas, además de demostrarle que haría lo que le diera la gana sin importarle lo que él pensara, pero nada de eso podía decirle a Jasper—. Quisiera hacer una vida allá y no acá precisamente. Pero te prometo que hablaremos todos los días y vendré en vacaciones a supervisar cómo te está tratando Alice.

Jasper rodó los ojos y volvió a bufar cuando Bella lo miró de manera sugestiva mientras aguantaba la risa.

—Yo mejor me voy para el trabajo —dijo Jasper con fastidio antes de darle un beso en la frente a Bella—. Solo espero que hoy se le parta una uña y no pueda ir a fastidiar.

— ¡Qué malo eres! —gritó Bella riendo de nuevo.

_El acoso es algo que también comparte esa familia. _Pensó irónicamente.

Luego que Jasper se fuera, Bella pensó en llamar a Angela. Desde la bromita en complicidad con Edward no había hablado con ella, y aunque no le gustaba usar el teléfono celular de la empresa para asuntos privados, Edward se lo debía después de lo de York.

Luego de escuchar los reclamos por ser la peor amiga sobre la faz de la tierra, Bella le preguntó por las novedades de su vida.

—_Ya solicité la beca de antropología en la UC Berkeley —_dijo Angela con voz emocionada—. _¡Hablé directamente con el Decano! Él me dijo que con mis notas y estudios autónomos estaba casi seguro que ganaría alguna de las plazas._

— ¡Eso es perfecto Angie! No te imaginas cuánto me alegra —dijo Bella muy contenta, pues sabía cuánto quería su amiga esa oportunidad. Desde hacía tiempo venía preparándose con cursos por internet y talleres cortos, para tener su cupo asegurado.

—_Tengo todas mis esperanzas puestas en eso Bella, las universidades están muy caras y lo que tengo reunido solo me alcanza para la residencia y manutención —_explicó Angela hablando más seriamente—. _Pero si no lo logro, tengo mi plan B. El Decano me explicó que puedo financiar la mitad de la colegiatura directamente con la universidad, y lo pago con trabajo por horas en alguna de las dependencias. El problema es que para que no me salga muy caro debo iniciar con cursos básicos, lo que me atrasaría bastante… pero bueno, por algo se empieza._

— ¡No te eches sal tú misma! —regañó Bella—. Yo estoy segura que ganarás una de las becas sin ningún problema, y tú también debes estarlo, ya verás como todo te saldrá de maravilla.

—_Yo también tengo fe, tranquila; pero ahora, hablemos de temas más deliciosos. _—La chica cambió su tono de voz por uno más sugerente—. _Cuéntame cómo van tus cosas con el bombón británico. Busqué su nombre en Google y déjame decirte que todavía tengo sueños eróticos con ese hombre._

—No empieces por favor —rogó Bella—. Ese hombre es insoportable, si lo conocieras entenderías de lo que hablo.

— _¡Bella por Dios!_ —exclamó—. _Eso es lo de menos, en cualquier momento te regresas y qué mejor que traerte como recuerdo el haber estado con el hombre más sexy de toda Europa, aunque podrías considerar también al vicepresidente, Emmett creo que se llama, ese hombre esta como para chuparse los dedos. Qué genes los que se manda esa familia, porque son primos, ¿verdad?_

—Sí lo son, pero a pesar de que Edward es tan _sexy _como dices, tengo miedo… —Las últimas palabras las pronunció en un susurro.

— _¿A qué te refieres?_ —preguntó Angela en tono serio y preocupado—. _¿Qué es lo que no me has contado Bella?_

Bella se mordió el labio, no debió hablar de más con su amiga, y la única forma de salvarse de un fuerte interrogatorio, era contarle algunas cosas sin entrar en detalles.

—No es nada serio en realidad, es solo que he tenido una pesadilla recurrente y a eso se suma que Edward es un poco… intenso.

— _¿Acaso te está acosando? Isabella si es así debes decirle a Jasper; lo que yo te digo es solo un juego, pero un acoso es algo muy serio. —_Ya no había ni un ápice de diversión en la voz de la chica.

—No, claro que no es eso, ¿cómo se te ocurre? —explicó Bella apresuradamente. Visto desde el significado literal de la palabra, sí era acoso lo que Edward tenía con ella; pero no estaba dispuesta a preocupar a su amiga con esos temas, pues sabía que no dudaría en llamar a Jasper y contarle todo—. Es solo que le gusta que las cosas se hagan como quiere y… muchas veces nos tiene a todos corriendo en la oficina.

— _¿Seguro es solo eso? Porque no entiendo por qué tienes miedo de algo tan común en cualquier trabajo._

—Sí es solo eso, además sucede que hoy voy a migración y estoy nerviosa por saber qué me van a decir, eso es todo, en serio.

—_Eso espero, porque sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿cierto?_

—Lo sé, y no sabes cuán agradecida estoy contigo. —Bella sonrió aún sabiendo que su amiga no la podía ver—. Pero te dejo que se me hace tarde y tengo que llamar a la oficina para avisar que me demoro.

Luego de despedirse de Angela y asegurarle nuevamente que no pasaba nada y que trataría de estar con ella antes de que se fuera a estudiar, marcó a Heidi para avisarle de su demora.

—_Bella, pero no es necesario que vayas, puedo enviar al abogado y que él te informe._

—No, quiero solucionar esto rápido y prefiero hacerlo personalmente, no quiero que luego digan que me estoy escondiendo —explicó.

—_Está bien, pero no creo que a Edward le agrade la idea —_replicó Heidi desde el otro lado de la línea.

—No me importa lo que él piense, y si es por la deuda, espero pagársela apenas regrese a América, así no estudie el año que viene.

—_Dudo mucho que él acepte que hagas eso, pero tú sabrás…_

Se despidieron, y mientras Bella salía de su apartamento, Heidi subía por el ascensor que daba a presidencia, y antes de ubicarse en su puesto habitual, se dirigió directamente a la oficina de su primo, sabiendo que él llegaba temprano siempre.

—Te tengo una noticia que no te va a gustar mucho.

—Buenos días prima, yo estoy muy bien gracias —contestó Edward con voz monótona revisando unos documentos en su escritorio.

—Déjate de estupideces Edward. Ahora mismo Bella debe estar rumbo a Migración —explicó Heidi—. Y si llega a hablar con cualquiera de los empleados, esta misma tarde estará atravesando el atlántico en un avión comercial, a menos claro, que ya no te importe.

— ¡Claro que me importa! —respondió Edward levantando la vista para mirar a la mujer sentada del otro lado del escritorio—. La amo, y no voy a permitir que se aleje de mí. Ya tengo todo solucionado.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer? —preguntó Heidi entrecerrando los ojos—. Por qué no simplemente le dices que estás enamorado de ella y ya, pueda que no lo esté de ti, pero al menos podría darte una oportunidad —continuó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sabes perfectamente lo que pasó la última vez que le dije a una mujer que la amaba —replicó Edward entre dientes.

— ¡Ay por favor Edward! No compares. —Heidi levantó los brazos para afirmar sus palabras—. Ella era una zorra, mientras que Bella es una chica totalmente diferente, incluso me atrevería a decir que es mojigata. Sin contar con que en realidad no estabas enamorado de ella.

—Lo sé, lo que siento por Isabella es algo que me supera, nunca había sentido algo así por una mujer. —Edward se levantó de su asiento y dándole la espalda a Heidi, miró hacia la ciudad que se extendía más allá del gran ventanal—. Por eso mismo no me voy a arriesgar a dejar algo al azar. No tendrá opción, a menos que desee ver cómo todo se derrumba a su alrededor.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Heidi con preocupación, ella había sido testigo y cómplice de los alcances de Edward, pero ahora su forma de actuar le daba miedo. Ni siquiera la vez anterior se había comportado de esa manera, pues solo fue un error, pero ahora estaba segura que era amor y obsesión lo que rebosaba en el corazón de él, y una verdadera obsesión, no tenía límites—. ¿Qué pretendes Edward?

—Paciencia prima, si mis cálculos no me fallan, antes del medio día lo sabrás.

Heidi se lo quedó mirando, desde que Bella había llegado a Londres, su primo se tornaba cada vez más misterioso, hasta el punto de desconocerlo por momentos; pero aún así, esperaba que solo fuera su impresión. Al ver que él no continuaba, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta de la oficina.

—Sea lo que sea que tengas planeado —habló girándose para verlo—, solo te pido que no la dañes Edward, esa chica me cae muy bien, y no sé si tendrá la fuerza suficiente para soportar lo que sea que tienes en la cabeza.

Edward no le contestó, y su silencio la preocupó aún más.

Minutos más tarde, Bella entraba a la Oficina de Migración, ubicada en el 40 de Wellesley Road. Luego de hablar con la recepcionista, se dirigió a la Sección de Inmigración y Pasaporte en donde después de un par de personas, fue atendida por un hombre de unos treinta años de edad, a quien le explicó en qué consistía su problema.

—Señorita Swan, según el sistema usted no posee ningún reporte negativo —explicó el hombre.

—Pero eso no puede ser señor —alegó Bella—. Como le dije, intenté salir del país el viernes 23 de junio y no pude hacerlo por un problema en el registro de mi pasaporte, incluso se consideró una falsificación.

—Señorita, ya se lo dije, no hay ningún reporte, pero si quiere déjeme preguntar en otra dependencia, para corroborar la información.

Bella asintió, el hombre marcó un número y empezó a hablar. No entendía lo que sucedía ahora, si era cierto que todo estaba bien con su ingreso al país, entonces el error debió ser en el sistema del aeropuerto; pero aún así, el Doctor Jenks estaba al pendiente del proceso, y ya le habría informado que su situación estaba arreglada.

—Acabo de hablar con la Oficina de Antecedentes Penales —dijo el hombre luego de cortar la llamada—. Y como le informé, no existe ningún tipo de denuncia en su contra, ¿está segura que el error no fue en el aeropuerto?

—Totalmente —respondió Bella—. Incluso el abogado de la compañía en la que laboro está llevando el caso, yo misma le firmé un poder.

—Pero señorita —replicó el hombre—, póngale lógica a todo esto: la única forma en que usted pueda estar trabajando con un reporte de ilegalidad, sería precisamente de esa forma, ilegal. A menos que alguien quisiera hacerle un favor, no es posible contratar a alguien con ese tipo de antecedentes.

—En realidad sí fue un favor. —Bella estaba indecisa en decir el nombre de la compañía, pero si era cierto todo, no tendrían inconveniente en que se supiera—. La compañía CullenWorld me contrató para ayudarme, y ellos mismos me proporcionaron al abogado.

— ¡Ah entiendo! CullenWorld es una de las compañías más poderosas de todo el Reino Unido, quizás ellos pudieron solucionar todo en tiempo record. —El hombre lo pensó por un momento—. Pero de todos modos, debería aparecer en su registro, la denuncia y la absolución. Permítame y hago otra llamada, ¿cuál es el nombre de su abogado?

—Jason Jenks

El hombre realizó otra llamada mientras Bella se sentía más angustiada a cada minuto, eso no le estaba gustando nada. Era bueno que su historial estuviera limpio, pero el silencio del abogado no era normal. No era muy supersticiosa, pero basándose en los eventos del último mes y sumado al sueño que tuvo en la madrugada, la sensación de que algo malo iba a suceder se hacía más fuerte cada vez.

—Efectivamente él reporta como su apoderado, pero no solucionó nada con respecto a lo que me comenta, pues una vez más me confirman, que en su historial no existe ni existió nada. Lo que el Doctor Jenks hizo, fue extender el tiempo de estancia, reportado por usted al momento de ingresar al país, y sacar su permiso para laborar. Como le dije con la influencia de CullenWorld los papeleos se reducen y todo es mucho más fácil y rápido.

Bella cerró los ojos por un momento, la imagen de Edward le llegó a la mente, al tiempo que la estatua de su sueño y lo que esta repetía: —_Eres mía._

—Señorita ¿se siente bien? —preguntó el hombre con voz preocupada—. Está pálida.

Asintió sin abrir los ojos y con la mano le indicó que le diera un momento. Su respiración era agitada, la cabeza le latía fuertemente. Sabía que Edward tenía que ver en todo eso, estaba segura que algo se traía entre manos.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo fue prolongada mi estadía? —preguntó Bella abriendo lentamente los ojos y con voz baja.

—En realidad señorita, al sacar su permiso de trabajo se establece como… —El hombre vaciló al decirle, la cara de la chica lo asustaba, parecía como si en cualquier momento se fuera a desmayar—: Indefinida.

Bella jadeó y se levantó de la silla rápidamente. ¡_Dios! ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué es todo esto?_ Pensó. Empezó a dar vueltas por la pequeña oficina, con una mano en la cintura y otra en la frente; esta última la sentía caliente, y el hombre que la miraba se alarmó al ver cómo el rostro de la chica, antes blanco como un papel, ahora estaba del rojo más intenso posible.

—Por favor siéntese, le va a dar algo. —Se apresuró a salir un momento de la oficina y regresó con un vaso de agua—. Tome, es agua para que se tranquilice un poco. —Bella le obedeció monótonamente—. Dígame qué sucede, acaso ¿no era eso lo que usted quería?

Bella lo escuchaba lejos, como si se encontrara tras una pesada cortina que amortiguaba el sonido. Su mente trabajaba rápidamente, tratando de entender el porqué de todo lo sucedido. Sabía que Edward la deseaba, pero armar todo ese montaje solo para retenerla no tenía sentido, algo más debía suceder; una simple calentura con una jovencita americana no justificaba tanto trabajo, porque estaba segura que si el Doctor Jenks había hecho todo eso, era por orden de Edward y no por voluntad propia.

—Señorita dígame algo por favor, ¿tiene alguien a quien pueda llamar para que venga a recogerla?

_Jasper_

— ¡No! —gritó Bella cuando el nombre del chico se le vino a la mente; antes de hablar con Jasper necesitaba hacerlo con Edward, exigirle que le explicara qué estaba sucediendo. Si su amigo se enteraba de todo, no dudaría ni un minuto en renunciar a su trabajo, abandonar la universidad, y sacarla a ella del país en el menor tiempo posible. Definitivamente era un problema que debía solucionar por sí sola, al menos de momento—. No, estoy bien, solo fue… un leve mareo… sí eso, un mareo.

— ¿Está segura? —preguntó el hombre aún preocupado.

—Sí, segura. —Bella trató de tranquilizarse para no angustiar más al hombre—. ¿Puede usted darme una certificación de todo lo que me acaba de decir?

—Puedo darle copia de las solicitudes hechas por su abogado, así como de las actas de aprobación y una certificación de cómo es su estado legal hasta la fecha.

—Sí, eso me sirve. —Bella miró al hombre y le sonrió como pudo—. Muchas gracias.

El hombre asintió, salió de la oficina, y luego de unos minutos regresó con un sobre de manila que lo entregó y dándole de nuevo las gracias, Bella se despidió.

Necesitaba llegar a CullenWorld lo antes posible. No tenía la paciencia necesaria para tomar un transporte de servicio masivo, por lo que paró un _taxy_ y le indicó su destino.

No podía hacerse conjeturas pues no sabía por dónde empezar. Edward era un hombre que podía tener a la mujer que deseara, y por muy encaprichado que estuviera con ella, no era normal que un hombre hiciera tanto por tener a una mujer, _a menos que… _Interrumpió el pensamiento pues le pareció ilógico. Antes de lo sucedido en el aeropuerto, solo se habían visto una vez, y fue algo muy rápido. Él la había mirado con ira y posesividad, pero siempre pensó que fue solo su imaginación; no tenía motivos para hacerlo pues era la primera vez que la veía. _¿Acaso puede alguien enamorarse tan rápido?_ Volvió a desechar el pensamiento, Edward no podía estar enamorado de ella, y si lo estaba, lo más normal era que el sentimiento naciera del trato entre los dos, lo cual empezó a suceder luego de su intento fallido por salir del país.

El pensar en el asunto no aplacaba su ira; necesitaba una explicación, y la iba a obtener así tuviera que arrancarle cada cabello de la cabeza al presidente de una de las más poderosas compañías del Reino Unido, como había dicho el trabajador de Migración.

Llegó al gran edificio y entró sin saludar a nadie, el vigilante se la quedó mirando extrañado, ella siempre se había caracterizado por ser una chica amable, pero al parecer no estaba en su mejor momento.

Los cuarenta y un pisos se le hicieron eternos en el ascensor a Bella. Sujetaba con fuerza el sobre que contenía las pruebas de lo que fuera que Edward estaba planeando, y aunque su cabeza intentaba procesar todo, no encontraba cómo encajar las piezas de ese rompecabezas.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, siguió de largo por donde estaba Heidi sentada y abriendo la puerta del despacho de Presidencia, la cerró en el mismo movimiento, produciendo un fuerte sonido. Caminó furiosamente hacia el escritorio donde se encontraba sentado el hombre de cabellos cobrizos garabateando sobre unos documentos y sacando los papeles del sobre, se los arrojó sobre la mesa, haciendo que estos se esparcieran por todos lados.

— ¡Me explicas ya mismo qué significa esto Edward Cullen! —gritó Bella expulsando toda la ira que había contenido en el camino. El latir frenético de su corazón hacía eco en su cerebro, provocándole dolor de cabeza.

Edward levantó la vista y se puso de pie lentamente, su rostro carecía de expresión alguna y su mirada se encontraba fija en la cara de la mujer frente a él.

— ¿Sabes por qué manejo mi auto, Isabella? —preguntó sin mirar siquiera los documentos sobre su escritorio.

— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? —habló Bella entre dientes—. ¡Contesta de una maldita vez qué es todo esto!

—Yo manejo mi propio auto, Isabella —se contestó a sí mismo, ignorando las palabras de la chica—. Porque me gusta tener el control de mi camino, de mi vida, de lo que quiero.

Bella no atinó a pronunciar palabra; su ira se estaba convirtiendo en miedo, la calma de Edward le indicaba que sabía de lo que ella estaba hablando, y que estaba tan seguro de sí mismo que no temía lo que pudiera suceder.

— ¿Sabes por qué tengo a varios guardaespaldas siguiendo a cada miembro de mi familia, mientras que yo no tengo a ninguno? —continuó Edward—. Porque si se meten conmigo, me defiendo hasta las últimas consecuencias, así me lleve al mundo por delante, pero si algo le pasa a mi familia, me vuelvo completamente vulnerable. Daría todo lo que tengo y más, para que nada ni nadie los toque. —Bordeó el escritorio y se acercó a ella lentamente—. Ahora dime tú Isabella, ¿qué estás dispuesta a hacer por los que amas?

Bella se paralizó, esa última pregunta era la clave de todo, y lo que más la asustaba era la respuesta.

_Todo. _Pensó con angustia. Si ese hombre había sido capaz de hacer todo eso por retenerla, prefería no imaginarse a qué se atrevería ahora por obtener lo que quería. Después de todo no eran muy diferentes; ella también tendría guardaespaldas siguiendo a su familia, pero como no podía hacerlo, entonces los protegería ella misma.

Edward sonrió con suficiencia. —Eso imaginaba.

Bella cerró los ojos. Estaba completamente perdida, lo sabía.

Edward se giró y tomando una carpeta que estaba sobre su escritorio, la abrió y empezó a hojearla.

—Veamos, ¿por dónde empezamos? —Se giró de nuevo hacia Bella—. ¡Ah sí! Angela.

Bella apretó fuertemente los puños, todo estaba empezando.

—Solicitud de beca para estudiar Antropología en la Universidad de California, charla con el Decano, esperanzas de financiación si no sale favorecida, toda su vida dedicada a cursos extras para resaltar su _curriculum_, sin dinero para costearse los estudios por sí sola.

La chica tragó sonoramente.

—Phil Whitlock, padre de nuestro amigo Jasper —continuó Edward como si estuviera hablando de negocios—. Tiene un taller de autos en Seattle, ¡uno de los mejores según parece! con planes de comprar un nuevo local y extenderse al otro lado de la ciudad, solicitó un préstamo al Banco de América; tiene todos los impuestos al día, documentos en regla, el orden personificado.

El corazón de Bella latía fuerte y rápido, mucho más de lo normal.

—Renée Swan, o debería decir ¿futura Señora Whitlock? —Edward seguía pasando las hojas de la carpeta—. ¡Así es! Phil le compró hace una semana un anillo de compromiso, según le comentó al hombre de la joyería, piensa esperar a que ella esté lista para darle el sí. Vive de la pensión de tu padre luego de que le prohibiste trabajar por un incidente con un jefe abusivo, pero aún así se dedica a dar clases extras por las tardes a los chicos de la zona que tienen problemas con las notas. Vive en una casa con hipoteca y todavía es dueña de su antigua casa en Forks. Es una mujer hermosa… igual que tú.

—Edward… —El tono de Bella fue de advertencia, se estaba metiendo en terreno sagrado para ella, pero él la ignoró por completo.

—Charlie Swan…

— ¡No! —gritó Bella abalanzándose sobre él, lo tomó por la solapa del saco e intentó estremecerlo—. ¡No te atrevas…!

Edward arrojó la carpeta al suelo y tomó a Bella por los brazos.

— ¡No te atrevas tú a ignorar esto Isabella! —gritó Edward en respuesta—. Tu padre, un hombre intachable, ni un solo incidente en toda su carrera policial: el policía perfecto, el jefe querido, el hombre ejemplar, ni una maldita mancha en toda su vida. Pero ahora dime Isabella ¡Dime! Qué pasaría si a Angela le niegan la beca, la financiación, y no la aceptan en ninguna universidad en todo Estados Unidos. Si a Phil le niegan el préstamo, si le aparecen impuestos sin pagar, documentos falsificados, fraudes, desvíos. A tu madre le quitan la casa porque ninguna de las cuotas que ha dado hasta el momento aparecen registradas en el sistema, la casa de Forks termina misteriosamente incendiada y sus cuentas cerradas —hablaba rápidamente y con la voz casi en gritos—. A tu padre le aparezca una mujer con una niña o un niño, tú escoges; informes negativos, malos procedimientos, abuso de autoridad. Todo sin poder defenderse. ¡Y de Jasper ni hablemos, pues es el más fácil de hundir!

Si el infierno existía, Bella estaba segura de encontrarse en él en ese momento. Todo lo que amaba, todos los que consideraba su familia, todo lo que existía para ella, se encontraba ahora en manos del demonio de ojos verdes que tenía en frente. Los sueños de sus amigos, el trabajo de su padrastro, las posesiones de su madre, la reputación de su padre; todo eso dando vueltas en una ruleta a la espera del disparo que desangrará su existencia.

En ese momento ya no cabía duda de que todo lo que le había sucedido desde su llegada a Londres era culpa de Edward. Lo tenía todo fríamente calculado, había jugado sus piezas y ahora ella se encontraba en jaque.

_Ten mucho cuidado niña, hay algo que te acecha y no es bueno. No debiste venir a esta ciudad, pero así estaba escrito. Solo cuídate._

Habían sido las palabras de Sue cuando la conoció. Palabras de advertencia que dejó pasar, y ahora se le estrellaban en la cara como castigo a su ignorancia.

_Soñar con mar y playa anuncia la llegada de algo nuevo, muchos cambios en el futuro próximo; pero al volverse tumultuoso indica que es inminente un combate difícil, pero lo que más me asusta es que caíste en él, eso quiere decir que serás duramente golpeada por el destino…_

Más palabras, más advertencias, sus sueños se lo indicaban, pensaba que debió huir cuando aún podía, pero ¿qué habría sido capaz de hacer Edward para que regresara? La respuesta a esa pregunta ya no importaba, pues lo que se mostraba ante ella era lo que tenía prioridad. ¿A qué estaba dispuesta por ellos? _A todo_, se repitió de nuevo. No le importaba lo que hiciera con ella, pero no iba a permitir que tocara a su familia, _primero muerta_.

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Bella con la voz entrecortada, hasta el momento no se había dado cuenta que gruesas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

Edward cambió la expresión a una frenética, tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y trató desesperadamente de secar sus lágrimas.

—No, mi amor no llores. Yo nunca te haría daño a ti, te lo prometo. Tú no serás dañada, estarás bien…

— ¡Déjame en paz, no me toques! —gritó Bella apartándose rápidamente de él—. ¡Dime de una maldita vez qué quieres! ¡Dímelo!

En esos momentos la puerta de la oficina se abrió y Heidi entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—Se puede saber ¿qué esta pasan…? —Se detuvo cuando vio a Bella bañada en lágrimas. Aunque la oficina tenía aislamiento para el ruido, cuando vio a Bella entrar tan furiosamente, intuyó lo que se avecinaba y se pegó a la puerta para estar al pendiente de algo, y aunque no podía distinguir palabras, sí había escuchado los gritos de los dos—. ¿Bella, qué tienes? Bella. —La chica se abrazó a ella y Heidi volteó a mirar a Edward—. ¿Qué le hiciste Edward?

— ¡Tú no te metas Heidi! esto es algo entre Isabella y yo.

—Me vale mierda, Edward. Si te apoyé en todo esto es porque te quiero, pero no voy a permitir que le hagas daño.

Bella no podía articular palabra, estaba ahogándose en su propio llanto con el rostro enterrado en el pecho de la mujer. Escuchó las palabras de Heidi, las que la culpaban de cómplice de lo sucedido; pero también comprendió que ella solo sabía una parte de todo, y en el momento, era el único apoyo que tenía.

—Ya no está en mis manos su destino —dijo Edward con voz fría—. Ahora todo depende de ella.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué es lo que tiene que decidir? —preguntó Heidi con confusión mientras aferraba fuertemente a Bella, que continuaba temblando por el llanto.

—Ver cómo destruyo todo lo que ama. —Edward apretó la mandíbula por un momento, como tomando fuerza para lo que seguía—. O casarse conmigo.

Bella giró la cabeza hacia él rápidamente. No podía creer lo que había escuchado. Ella siempre pensó que solo la quería para un par de noches y no más, pero _¿casarse?_… La palabra se repetía una y otra vez en su mente.

Sabía que para tener sexo con un hombre solo era necesario el gusto físico, pero casarse implicaba mucho más: amor, devoción, ternura, necesidad. Nada de eso sentía ella por él, todo lo contrario. Si en algún momento empezó a creer que podía llegar a quererlo, e incluso estaba segura de desearlo, ahora toda esperanza se había esfumado, no quedaba nada de las sensaciones antes experimentadas.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio —dijo Heidi igual de atónita—. Pensé que solo querías retenerla aquí para tener tiempo de conquistarla.

—Te dije que no iba a dejar nada al azar. —Edward se giró, dándoles la espalda—. Decide Isabella, hay gente esperando mis órdenes.

— ¡Vete al infierno maldito miserable! —gritó Bella con todo su odio.

—El infierno lo viviría el día que tú me faltaras… —dijo Edward girándose y acercándose de nuevo a ellas e ignorando totalmente a su prima, citó mirando a Bella fijamente a los ojos—: No puedo vivir sin mi vida, no puedo vivir sin mi alma.

Bella se lo quedó mirando a su vez. Esas palabras bastaron para mostrarle a Bella a qué se estaba enfrentando.

_Obsesión_

Pero no la que poseen los hombres por sus sueños inalcanzables y anhelos irrealizables, que se extingue con el tiempo y la visión de nuevas pasiones; sino la obsesión que viene del alma, esa que carcome la conciencia y sumerge la razón en un lago profundo de necesidad y ardor. Esa que atraviesa montañas y océanos por solo una limosna de lo deseado. Esa que es capaz de devastar el mundo para poner a los pies del otro las más delicadas ofrendas. Esa que no conoce más límites que la existencia propia y el fin de lo inimaginable. Una verdadera obsesión.

—Dime _Catherine_, ¿qué historia quieres que la pluma escriba? —preguntó Edward sin apartar su mirada de ella.

—No puedes llamarme así, cuando en mi corazón solo hay desprecio hacia ti –habló Bella entre dientes separándose de Heidi y encarando a Edward.

—Pero puedo hacer que quienes amas, despierten entre tormentos.

Bella dejó escapar un sollozo. Ya no tenía escapatoria, nunca la tuvo en realidad.

No entendía por qué se encontraba en esa situación. Había llegado a Londres siguiendo la voz de su infancia, esa que le hablaba en sueños y le indicaba cuál era su destino, la que le prometió protegerla luego de la muerte de su padre; por eso no lograba comprender por qué la había guiado a esa clase de destino; por qué la engañó haciéndole creer que sería algo hermoso, feliz, tranquilo, y ahora estaba ahí, amenazada por un hombre que con solo mover un dedo podía volver un hermoso jardín en un camino marchito y tenebroso.

_¿Acaso este es mi destino?_

Cerró los ojos por un momento y se imaginó cómo sería su mundo si se negaba a las pretensiones de Edward, y siendo su familia todo su universo. Lo que veía a su alrededor eran cenizas de algo que ella pudo salvar y que por orgullo egoísta…

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, las lágrimas habían dejado de emerger, y su mirada era tan fría como el hielo que en ese momento albergaba su corazón.

—Te odio con todas mis fuerzas Edward Cullen —dijo con la mayor sinceridad de la que su alma era capaz.

—Y yo Isabella Swan, te amo con toda mi locura.

* * *

**Bueno chicas... no sé qué decir con respecto a este capi... solo que no es el más difícil.**

******A las nuevas lectoras bienvenidas, a las lectoras ocultas espero les este gustando la historia y a ****CamiPattz, CamBludi85, Jess, melyna-cisne, nardamat, Marie Alexis Masen, neily Pattz, Kriss21, Ligia Rodriguez, Milagros Lopez, MonseCullen, Melissa Black de Cullen, EriM, karenov17, Bellysabethitha, Anahi-littrell, Giorka Ramirez Montoya, sandra32321, Teffy Cullen Salvatore, zujeyane, nitzuki, luna, ini narvel, Lady Andy Pao, meiny, Maru-chan1296, Gretchen CullenMasen, sonrieymas, karenkavam, solasol, maryroxy, Nina Star Desu, joli cullen y robsten-pattison, espero no me maten en los que siguen si es que no me castigan con su silencio...**

**Quiero Agradecer a Diana Robles, a Flo y mi hermosa Marta Salazar por todo su apoyo y tiempo dedicado a esta locura.**

******Les recuerdo la cuenta del facebook y el grupo de la historia que está en mi perfil, por si se quieren pasar.**

******Bueno, nos estamos leyendo y como siempre si tienen algo que decir, aquí estoy yo para leer.**


	12. Capitulo 11

**NATURALEZA DE UNA OBSESIÓN**

...

**Disclaimer**

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La Trama es mía.**

**Capítulo beteado por Marta Salazar, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

**¡Espero les guste!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 11**

…

_Me tienes en tus manos,_

_siempre ha sido así._

_Me tratas como si fuera tuya,_

_pero eso nunca ha de ser._

_¿Es qué no te das cuenta que te aborrezco?_

_¿Qué solo alimentas mí odio? _

…

Los anhelos de una niña, no siempre son las vivencias de una mujer, pero eso no impide que se pueda cerrar los ojos, y soñar con el perfecto concepto de felicidad que cada fémina contempla, desde antes de saber el significado que encierran la mayoría de las palabras.

Isabella Swan nunca esperó un príncipe azul sobre un corcel blanco, a pesar de que los cuentos que su madre le leía, le indicaban qué era lo que cada princesa tenía destinado. Ella solo esperaba a un hombre normal, de carne y hueso, que la amara con pasión y la hiciera muy feliz. Solo esperaba el amor.

En los años en que esa voz le hablaba en sueños, era muy inocente para imaginarse que se referían al amor de su vida, al hombre con el que pasaría el resto de sus días. Creía que se refería a su vida en general, a su trabajo, a su destino en sí, pero no a una persona en específico, y cuando estas revelaciones desaparecieron, el día que su padre murió, sus pensamientos no cambiaron en absoluto, pues nunca se imaginó encontrar el amor verdadero tan joven y de esa forma. Pero el matrimonio no necesariamente iba ligado al amor.

Sentada en la mesa de juntas de la oficina del hombre que hacía unos momentos le había declarado no solo un amor loco y obsesivo, sino también la guerra a su libertad; Bella recordaba todo lo que era querido por ella.

Angela, su amiga, esa loca que siempre la estaba instando a hacer cosas que luego le traían problemas; esa que cuando la encontraba llorando por su padre la abrazaba y sin decir palabra dejaba que descargara todo el dolor de su ausencia; la misma que hacía algunas horas le había contado muy emocionada que casi tenía su tan ansiada beca en las manos. Phil, ese hombre que enamorado de su madre, la había consolado mientras la mujer lloraba en su pecho al amor perdido; ese que esperó pacientemente durante años, para mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos a la mujer que amaba; el que nunca podría remplazar el lugar de su padre en su corazón, pero al que quería como si de un tío cariñoso y juguetón se tratase. En su madre y su padre no podía ni pensar, pues los sollozos escapaban involuntariamente de su boca nuevamente; la casa en Forks que su madre se negó a vender por el recuerdo de su padre, y que ahora se encontraba cerrada, decorada tal cual como lo estaba cuando él vivía; un hombre intachable, cuyos amigos que también eran oficiales de policía, rompieron el protocolo en su sepelio y lo lloraron como si una parte de ellos les hubiese sido arrancado, para nunca más ser devuelta y del que conservaban una foto enmarcada en una de las paredes de la Estación de Policía. Y por último estaba Jasper…

Un fuerte estremecimiento la recorrió y un sollozo ahogado resonó en las paredes de la Oficina de Presidencia.

—Mi amor, no te pongas así, tu familia estará bien. Te lo prometo —dijo Edward con voz cargada de angustia, como si adivinara sus pensamientos—. Y yo te haré muy feliz, ya lo verás.

Bella intentó hablar, pero las palabras se atoraron en su garganta por su propio llanto; pero Heidi que no estaba en ese estado, sí logró su cometido: Levantándose rápidamente de la silla junto a Bella, se acercó a Edward que se encontraba recostado en su escritorio y lo abofeteó con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¡Cállate malnacido! —Heidi, que con tacones era igual de alta que su primo, lo tomó por la camisa y acercó sus rostros hasta que sus narices casi se tocaron—. He sido cómplice en tus locuras, te he guardado secretos que nadie se imaginaría nunca, pero con esto te pasaste Edward, ¡te pasaste!

Edward la tomó por los brazos, la apartó un poco y la miró fijamente.

—Te quiero Heidi, pero si tengo que pasar por encima de ti para tenerla a ella, lo haré, con o sin tú consentimiento.

Heidi lo miró a los ojos por unos momentos. No sabía por qué se sorprendía por las palabras de su primo, pues en el fondo, sabía que él era capaz de todo por conseguir lo que deseara; y en sus ojos, podía ver la necesidad por la chica que lo agobiaba hasta hundirlo en la desesperación.

Empujándolo para zafarse de su agarre, se acercó a Bella que la miraba como si no la reconociera, la tomó por los hombros para levantarla, y la arrastró hacia la sala de juntas sin voltear a mirar al hombre.

Bella caminaba por inercia. Parte de su mente aún se negaba a aceptar la situación en la que se encontraba. Luego de que Edward le dijera que la amaba con toda su locura, no pudo hacer otra cosa que quedárselo mirando sin saber qué contestar. Nunca se imaginó eso de él, y mucho menos con tanta intensidad, no solo en sus palabras, sino también en su mirada: Los ojos de Edward reflejaban tanta angustia y necesidad, que su corazón se contrajo y su mente se paralizó. Ese hombre estaba completamente loco, y eso no significaría un problema para Bella si dicha locura no estuviera dirigida totalmente a ella. Lo único que pudo liberarla de esa mirada abrazadora fue Heidi, que la hizo sentarse; lo entendió hasta ahora, que la dirigía a la sala contigua a la oficina.

Necesitaba entender qué estaba pasando, por qué todo eso estaba sucediéndole justamente a ella, por qué no a otra persona en otro lugar del mundo, por qué…

_¡Sue!_

El nombre le llegó a la mente de repente como la respuesta a todas sus preguntas. Ella debería saber qué estaba sucediendo, y lo que más la mortificaba, cuál sería su futuro.

Cuando regresó de sus cavilaciones ya se encontraban en la Sala de Juntas con la puerta que daba a la Oficina de Presidencia cerrada. Haciendo caso omiso de la petición de Heidi de que se sentara, caminó hacia la puerta externa, para ir en busca de la mujer que podía ayudarla en ese momento.

—Bella, ¿para dónde vas? Ven siéntate —pidió Heidi tomándola del brazo.

—Tengo que ir a hablar con Sue, ella es la única…

—Bella, Bella cálmate, en ese estado no puedes estar recorriendo el edificio.

—Tú no entiendes Heidi, ella me lo advirtió y yo no le hice caso.

—No sé de qué estás hablando, pero no puedes mostrarte así ante todos —decía Heidi tratando de razonar con la chica—. Imagínate, ¿qué pensaría Jasper si te ve así?

A la mención del nombre de Jasper, la chica se paralizó. No podía permitir que él se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo; pues por mucho que llorara y suplicara, Jasper le partiría la cara a Edward –de nuevo– y sin importarle las consecuencias, la sacaría del país antes de que el día se terminara.

Haciendo caso a la mujer, se sentó en una de las sillas de la larga mesa. Heidi la imitó.

— ¿Por qué hace esto? —preguntó Bella algo más calmada, pero gruesas lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos—. Tú tienes que saber Heidi, eres su confidente. Tú misma dijiste que lo sabías todo.

—No todo, yo no sabía que planeaba obligarte a que te cases con él, ¡debes creerme! —rogó la mujer—. Yo jamás lo habría apoyado en algo así para contigo, nunca. Es cierto que sabía lo de tu permanencia aquí, pero creí que era para tener tiempo de enamorarte, para conquistarte, no para cometer semejante estupidez.

—Y ¿por qué no lo hizo? Él es un hombre experimentado, habría podido al menos intentarlo, después de todo consiguió que yo… —Bella se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir. Pero al mismo tiempo el recuerdo la castigó con el látigo de la culpa.

Cerró los ojos por un momento y otro sollozo escapó de sus labios. Si en aquella noche en el hotel de York, Edward hubiera querido hacerle el amor, estaba segura que se habría entregado a él sin miramientos. El solo pensar en eso le hizo odiarlo más.

Heidi ignoró a propósito la pausa de Bella, pues entendía que había cosas que ella no quería contar. Frotó la espalda de la chica y habló:

—Ya te lo he dicho, él es un hombre que está acostumbrado a obtener lo que quiere. —Lo pensó por un momento y continuó—: No me pidas que traicione a mi primo contándote cosas que solo le incumben a él, pero lo que sí te digo, es que pasó por una experiencia muy amarga, y eso lo marcó de por vida. Estoy totalmente segura que te ama como él mismo lo dijo, nunca ha amado a una mujer como a ti, y por lo que me ha dicho, no se podía dar el lujo de perderte, más aun que no eres de este país y pretendías irte en corto tiempo. Quiero que me entiendas Bella, no lo estoy justificando, solo trato de explicarte a ti y a mí misma, el por qué de sus acciones.

Bella bajó la cabeza y apoyó la frente sobre la mesa. Se sentía cansada; en su cabeza todavía daban vueltas las amenazas de Edward, una y otra vez; todo sucedió tan rápido que no había tenido tiempo de asimilarlo por completo.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer? —preguntó Heidi en un susurro.

Bella giró la cabeza hacia la mujer.

—No tengo opción, me casaré con él.

—Bella, no tienes que hacerlo, yo puedo hablar con mis tíos, ellos no permitirán que algo así suceda, sé que lo podrán controlar, ya lo verás.

Bella la miró con incredulidad.

— ¿En serio crees que alguien podrá detenerlo, después de todo lo que ha hecho?

Heidi frunció los labios y guardó silencio. Nadie podía detener a Edward cuando se proponía algo.

—Entonces, ¿solo piensas ceder y ya?

Bella se incorporó en la silla apoyando un codo sobre la mesa, sostuvo su frente con la mano.

—Todo por lo que mi familia ha luchado durante años, está ahora en manos de un hombre sin escrúpulos y obsesionado conmigo, ¿qué se supone que haga? ¿Sentarme y contemplar cómo todo se derrumba a mi alrededor?

Heidi no alcanzó a contestarle, pues la puerta que daba a Presidencia se abrió, dando paso a Edward, que enseguida enfocó su mirada en Bella.

—Déjanos solos Heidi —pidió Edward con voz suave, pero fría.

—De ninguna manera…

—Estaré bien, si te necesito grito. —Bella se sorprendió de que su sentido del humor todavía funcionaba, _¿o sería sarcasmo?_

—Bella —susurró Edward luego de que su prima abandonara reaciamente la estancia. Se acercó a la silla en la que la chica se encontraba sentada y se acuclilló junto a ella—. A mi lado no te faltará nada, te daré el mundo, si así lo deseas.

La chica se levantó bruscamente de la silla y dirigió a él una mirada tan llena de odio y desprecio, que Edward sintió que su corazón era atravesado por una daga.

—Solo prométeme, júrame que mi familia estará bien si me caso contigo.

—A tu familia no le faltará absolutamente nada, si lo haces —aseguró Edward incorporándose y mirándola a los ojos.

—No, Edward, tú no entiendes. —Bella se acercó a él lo más que su repudio le permitía—. No quiero que tu sucio dinero los toque, ni para bien ni para mal. Limítate a dejarlos en paz.

—No tienes por qué estar tan prevenida nena, si tú supieras cuánto te amo te entregarías a…

— ¡Ay por favor Edward! —exclamó Bella levantando los brazos—. Déjate de estupideces que si no te he arrancado la cabeza aún, es porque no sé si ya diste la orden a _tus _hombres de actuar.

—La orden está detenida por el momento —dijo Edward frunciendo el ceño—. Y será totalmente cancelada luego de que des el _sí_ frente a un altar.

Bella se lo quedó mirando fijamente. En ese momento, su mente perversa ideaba cientos de formas de asesinarlo y dejar su cuerpo totalmente irreconocible; mientras que su mente razonable, trataba de encontrar la forma de evitar un enlace matrimonial con ese hombre.

Tenía que tratar de llegar a algún acuerdo con Edward, o al menos intentarlo. Cerró los ojos por un momento y suspiró. Necesitaba fuerzas para lo que iba a hacer.

—Edward —habló en tono conciliador, aunque por dentro el fuego de la ira la consumía. Se acercó más a él y colocándole una mano en el pecho, lo miró a los ojos—. Me deseas ¿no es así?

—No te imaginas cuánto. —La voz de Edward sonó como un gemido.

Bella estiró un poco las comisuras de sus labios, rogando que la mueca pareciera una sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué no hacemos algo? —Pegó su cuerpo más al de él y se tragó el poco orgullo que le quedaba—. Vamos a tu apartamento, y seré tuya como deseas. Puedo incluso quedarme un tiempo más, hasta que ya no…

Edward se apartó de ella bruscamente. Su rostro mostraba una mezcla de indignación y disgusto.

—Yo no te quiero para una noche, ni para un mes ni un año. —Las manos de Edward temblaban vueltas puños a los costados de su cuerpo—. ¿Crees que esa es la solución? ¡¿Lo crees?!

Bella retrocedió un poco y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Había sido una mala idea decirle eso. En ese momento, temió que Edward pudiera agredirla físicamente, y aunque ella no se dejaría, él era más grande que ella y si quería, nada impediría que lo hiciera.

Edward se acercó rápidamente a ella y la tomó por los brazos.

— ¿Te entregarías a cualquiera con tanta facilidad? —El rostro de Edward estaba desfigurado por la ira—. ¿Dejarías que cualquiera te follara? ¿Que te tocara? ¿Que te quitara lo que es _mío_?

—Y ¿qué quieres que haga? Si es la única opción que me has dejado, con tus amenazas. —Bella se tragó su miedo y dejó resurgir su rabia—. Da lo mismo si es contigo o con cualquier otro, Edward, la repugnancia sería igual.

Edward la miró con el ceño más fruncido, y sin previo aviso, estrelló sus labios con los de Bella, y apretándola por la cintura, la besó de forma devoradora.

Bella intentó zafarse de su abrazo. Ese beso, aunque para otra mujer habría sido en extremo excitante, para ella, en ese momento, y más aún luego de lo sucedido, era molesto e incómodo; pero Edward no parecía querer soltarla. La apretaba cada vez más, y entre tanta agitación ella sintió que el aire empezaba a faltarle.

— ¡Suéltala! —gritó Heidi al entrar a la sala y tomando a Edward por el cabello, lo haló para separarlo de la chica.

— ¡Heidi! ¡Maldición! —se quejó Edward por el dolor ya tan conocido, pero sobre todo por la interrupción.

—Déjala en paz, al menos hasta que asimile tus estupideces —habló Heidi abrazando a Bella y apartándola lo más que pudo de Edward—. Es una chica decente, no como las zorras con las que estás acostumbrado a toparte.

—Eso lo sé perfectamente —dijo Edward entre dientes—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Mi tío Carlisle está con Emmett en su oficina y ya vienen para acá.

Edward asintió y dio un paso hacia ellas mirando a Bella, que hasta el momento no había dejado de mirarlo con rabia.

—No intentes nada delante de mi padre ni de nadie de mi familia —dijo Edward totalmente serio y en tono de advertencia—. Esme puede darme un sermón y Carlisle quitarme la presidencia, pero yo tengo suficiente dinero y poder como para que mis planes no se alteren en absoluto.

Y sin esperar respuesta, entró a su oficina y cerró la puerta.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Heidi girando a Bella, para poder observarla.

—En la medida de lo posible —contestó la chica limpiándose los labios con la mano. Quería borrar ese beso de sus labios y de su mente; pero no tanto como el recuerdo de la cabeza de Edward entre sus piernas.

—Vámonos para mi casa, mi padre no está en la ciudad, así que podemos estar tranquilas —explicó Heidi.

—No quiero molestarte.

— ¡Ay Bella! No seas ridícula, vamos para que te relajes un poco y de paso aprovecho y me tomo el día libre. —Bella sonrió ante esas palabras—. Podemos incluso llamar a Jasper y decirle que te quedarás a dormir conmigo, para que no tengas que enfrentarte a él tan rápido.

—No tengo ni idea de qué le voy a decir —dijo Bella apoyando una mano sobre la frente.

Ahora que estaba más _calmada_, un fuerte dolor de cabeza la hacía incluso sentir los ojos pesados.

—No pienses en eso ahora, te ayudo a recoger tus cosas y nos vamos, les diremos a todos que estás algo indispuesta —propuso Heidi con una sonrisa y Bella asintió pues no tenía una mejor idea, ya tendría tiempo al día siguiente para hablar con Sue.

Al entrar a la Oficina de Presidencia estaban dos hombres muy conocidos para Bella, pero el tercero, un hombre rubio, alto y hermoso como el que suponía era su hijo, se giró hacia ella cuando la puerta se abrió.

—Pero, si aquí está mi hermosa muñequita —dijo Emmett con una gran sonrisa acercándose a Bella, pero enseguida se detuvo con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Qué te pasó?

Bella lo miró sin comprender por qué decía eso, ¿_tan mal me veo?,_ se preguntó a sí misma, y en realidad así era. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, la nariz y las mejillas parecían las de alguien con fiebre muy alta, y caminos de lágrimas secas se podían ver en sus mejillas.

Emmett se acercó a Bella, tomó su rostro en sus grandes manos, y la revisó con mirada preocupada.

— ¿Qué tienes Bella, por qué llorabas? —Volvió a preguntar Emmett.

—Solo tiene un fuerte dolor de cabeza, migraña —explicó Heidi—. ¿No es así Bella?

La chica asintió y le sonrió a Emmett para tranquilizarlo.

—Estoy bien Emmett, en serio, solo necesito recostarme un rato. —Bella le tomó las manos para retirarlas de su rostro y las apretó un poco para reafirmar sus palabras—. Cosas de mujeres.

Emmett cambió automáticamente su expresión a una de total entendimiento y sonrió abiertamente.

—Bueno muñequita, en ese caso, déjame presentarte a mi tío Carlisle —dijo Emmett rodeándole los hombros con un brazo y atrayéndola a su cuerpo—. Tío, te presento a mi futura esposa y madre de mis hijos, Isabella Swan.

Un leve gruñido se escuchó por parte de Edward, pero todos lo ignoraron. El hombre rubio se acercó a Bella y con una sonrisa tierna, pero aun así deslumbrante, extendió su mano hacia ella.

—Tú eres la chica de la que Alice y Esme no dejan de hablar —afirmó Carlisle estrechando la mano de la chica.

—Imagino que sí —dijo Bella tratando de regalarle su mejor sonrisa. Ese hombre no tenía la culpa de lo que su hijo estaba haciendo con ella.

— ¿Por qué no te vas a descansar y te tomas lo que resta del día? —Carlisle se giró hacia su hijo—. Espero que mi hijo no esté siendo muy duro contigo.

—Está siendo todo un maldito —dijo Heidi entre dientes, para luego regalarle una sonrisa de inocencia a su tío y abrazarse a él.

Edward la miró con advertencia pero Heidi le dirigió una sonrisa claramente hipócrita.

El hombre mayor rio, pues conocía como era el trato entre ellos dos, por lo que ignoró los gestos y rodeó con un brazo a su sobrina.

—De casualidad, ¿no querrías acompañarla y tomarte también el día? —preguntó Carlisle a Heidi al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo.

Heidi asintió sonriente y besó al hombre en una mejilla, para luego preguntarle a Bella si estaba lista para irse, a lo que ésta contestó afirmativamente.

Estaba deseosa de salir de ahí. Se sentía muy incómoda con Edward observando cada uno de sus movimientos.

—En ese caso yo puedo llevarlas —dijo Emmett para enseguida abrazar más a Bella y darle un beso en la mejilla.

— ¡Deja de manosearla! —gritó Edward al tiempo que rodeaba su escritorio y los separaba bruscamente.

— ¡Edward! —lo reprendió Carlisle.

Lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, como tratando de descifrar el porqué del comportamiento de su hijo. Aunque no era difícil darse cuenta de que la chica le gustaba, pues no le había quitado la mirada de encima; pero nunca lo había visto actuar de esa manera con ninguna otra mujer.

— ¡Entonces dile que no toque lo que es _mío_! —advirtió Edward tomando a Bella y sacándola de la oficina, mientras Emmett reía a carcajadas, porque su travesura había dado resultado.

Afortunadamente ni Sara ni John se encontraban en sus puestos de trabajo, porque cuando Heidi supo que Bella se dirigía a Migración, los envió a trabajar a otra oficina, previniendo lo que se avecinaba.

Edward colocó a Bella contra la pared, luego de cerrar la puerta de su oficina.

—Pareces un bebé llorón.

—Di lo que quieras, pero no soy ningún marica que permite que le estén acariciando a su mujer —dijo Edward entre dientes.

—Yo no soy tu mujer —refutó Bella en la misma forma.

Edward acercó su rostro al de ella, y besándola en la comisura de la boca le contestó: —Aún.

Para tranquilidad de Bella, Heidi salió enseguida y amenazando a Edward con ser ella quien hablara, la sacó de CullenWorld y se la llevó a su casa.

Varios minutos después, Bella se encontraba recostada en el sofá de la sala de la casa McCarty. Una elegante residencia ubicada en el Distrito de Knightsbridge, decorada de forma muy parecida a la de los Cullen, pero siendo ésta un poco más pequeña y con un ambiente más moderno.

— ¿Qué quieres almorzar? —preguntó Heidi, acostada en el sofá de cuero blanco del frente—. Nos pueden preparar algo o pedir a domicilio.

—En este momento me da lo mismo comer lo que sea —contestó Bella con los ojos cerrados para tratar de que se le pasara el dolor de cabeza.

Heidi se quedó en silencio por unos momentos y luego con voz emocionada, se enderezó. Una estupenda idea, al menos según ella, había cruzado su mente.

Varias horas después, las dos mujeres se encontraban en los mismos sofás, con la misma ropa, pero profundamente dormidas y con varios grados de alcohol en su cuerpo.

Luego de que Bella estuviera de acuerdo con la idea de Heidi, y llamara a Jasper para avisarle dónde pasaría la noche y le explicara que estaba algo indispuesta, pidieron pizza y cuando ya sus estómagos estuvieron saciados, asaltaron el bar del dueño de la casa y acabaron entre risas, llanto y canciones de los setentas y ochentas interpretadas desafinadamente.

Habían reído con las historias vergonzosas de la niñez de Edward y llorado con el relato de la muerte del padre de una y la madre de la otra. A pesar de que el nombre de su jefe –ahora prometido a la fuerza– fue mencionado varias veces, Bella evitó pensar en lo sucedido y más aún en lo que estaba por llegar. Solo se dedicó a pasar el momento para olvidarse de sus problemas, y deseando que Angela estuviera ahí y poder contarle lo que estaba sucediendo, pero sabía que eso era imposible.

Cuando sus cuerpos no aguantaron tanto alcohol, cayeron profundamente dormidas y así se encontraban desde hacía media hora, cuando Edward llegó, para saber por qué no contestaban sus llamadas.

—Señor, llevan así una media hora —explicó Marie, una de las empleadas de la casa, de unos cuarenta años de edad—. Bebieron durante toda la tarde, e íbamos a esperar un tiempo más para ver si despertaban, sino estábamos pensando que los guardaespaldas las subieran a las habitaciones.

Edward observó el desastre en el que se había convertido la sala de su tío: un par de botellas de _whisky _vacías se encontraban tumbadas junto a los sofás, una gran caja de piza con unos pedazos sin terminar y bañados en _Coca Cola_ cubría la mesa de centro y los cojines estaban tirados por todas partes, sin ningún cuidado. Agradeció por un momento que su tía Lizzy no haya vivido en esa casa, porque con lo ordenada que era, estaría ahora mismo revolcándose en el otro mundo. Esa propiedad la habían adquirido luego de la muerte de la madre de Heidi, pues el padre de ella no hacía otra cosa que llorarla y despertarse por las noches llamándola ebrio y con desvaríos.

—No se preocupe Marie, yo me encargo —dijo Edward acercándose a su prima—. Suba y despeje la cama de Heidi, enseguida subo con ella.

La mujer obedeció al instante y Edward luego de echar una rápida mirada a Bella, tomó a la mayor de las dos en brazos y se dirigió al segundo piso.

— Señor, ¿preparo una habitación para la otra señorita? —preguntó la empleada.

—No, ella se va conmigo —explicó Edward—. Mejor arreglen la sala por si el tío Joseph se adelanta.

La mujer asintió y entre los dos despojaron a Heidi de su ropa de calle y la acostaron.

Edward regresó a la sala, donde Bella no se había movido en absoluto, y acercándose a ella intentó despertarla con suavidad; pero al igual que Heidi, no reaccionó ante el movimiento ni el llamado.

—Marie, entréguele estas llaves a Thomas, y dígale que nos vamos en mi auto —ordenó Edward pues no quería sentar a Bella a su lado y exponerla a un golpe con algún movimiento brusco del auto.

Tomándola en brazos como si del más delicado cristal se tratase, salió de la propiedad y se subió en el asiento trasero de su auto, con ella sentada en su regazo.

El camino a su apartamento no fue muy largo, pero Edward lo aprovechó para poder observar el rostro de la chica dormida. Entre más la miraba más hermosa le parecía. Sus ojos chocolates ahora ocultos por sus párpados, su nariz pequeña, sus pómulos, su barbilla; todo en ella era perfecto a sus ojos; y tratando de mantenerla lo más quieta posible, no se atrevió a mover sus manos.

Cuando llegaron, llevó a Bella a su habitación, la tendió con delicadeza sobre su cama y se quedó contemplándola. Muchas veces había imaginado con tenerla ahí acostada, y ahora que la tenía, podía disfrutar de ella como deseara.

Empezó a quitarse la ropa y cuando estuvo solo con sus _bóxers_, continuó con la de ella hasta dejarla en ropa interior, y la tapó con la sábana; enseguida se tendió junto a ella y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Su intensión no era satisfacer sus deseos sexuales, sino derramar sobre ella todo el amor que sentía; pues como un verdadero hombre enamorado, comprendía que no se necesitaba del acto sexual en sí, para deleitarse con el objeto de su adicción.

Con la yema de los dedos empezó a acariciar el contorno del rostro de la chica. Su toque era tan suave, que si Bella hubiera estado consciente, creería que una suave brisa rozaba su piel. Edward continuó con su nariz, y luego bajó hasta sus labios; los tenía algo resecos por el alcohol ingerido, por lo que se humedeció las puntas de los dedos con su lengua, y se los pasó por los labios a la chica para hidratarlos. Luego acarició los párpados con extrema suavidad, y observó cómo las pestañas se curvaban coquetamente, era muy leve el maquillaje que tenía puesto, solo rímel y algo de delineador, pero estos dos, casi habían desaparecido por efecto de las lágrimas derramadas y todas las veces que se había frotado los ojos. Continuó con las orejas, que recorrió al tiempo que recitaba palabras de amor y obsesión.

_Te amo, Te necesito._

_Eres mía, Solo mía._

_Te deseo Isabella._

_Siempre te tendré._

_Jamás te dejaré ir._

_Tu lugar está a mi lado, junto a mí, en mí._

_Soy tu más fiel esclavo, y tú mi hermosa reina._

_Todo, eso eres tú en mi vida._

Tomó entonces las manos de la chica, e incorporándose en la cama las detalló, primero una y luego la otra. Acarició todos y cada uno de los dedos, los nudillos, y delineó las líneas de la palma, como si fuera la primera vez que sus ojos veían esa parte de la anatomía humana. Acercándolas a su boca, las besó con una devoción tal, que cualquiera pensaría que ella era su diosa y él su más ferviente discípulo.

Luego, retiró las sábanas y contempló el cuerpo de la chica. Pasó su mano por encima de este, pero sin tocarlo; solo tratando de llenarse de su energía y vitalidad. Agachando su cabeza, repartió delicados besos por todo su cuerpo, comenzando por el pecho, y bajando por el abdomen plano. Recorrió las piernas con sus labios, y cuando llegó a los pies, besó todos los dedos, deseando que ella pudiera sentir sus roces.

Hasta ese momento, Bella solo se había removido un poco pero sin llegar a despertarse, lo que no impidió las acciones de él.

Si alguien los estuviera viendo, se daría cuenta de que no había lujuria en la actuación de Edward. Solo el amor más puro reflejado en suaves caricias y besos que prodigó al cuerpo de la mujer que se había convertido en su paz y tormento desde el momento en que sus ojos se posaron sobre ella. La deseaba, de eso no tenía duda, pero existían muchas formas de hacerle el amor a una mujer, sin llegar a penetrarla; y él pensaba enseñárselas a Bella, alternándolas con momentos fogosos y pasionales, en los que se fundieran en un solo cuerpo, y con los gritos del éxtasis demostrar sus emociones.

Cuando ya hubo disfrutado de poder tenerla solo para él, y sin que ella pudiera negarse, se acostó nuevamente a su lado y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, quedando los dos frente a frente. Bella se removió e inconscientemente se pegó aún más al cuerpo de él, se acurrucó en su pecho y murmuró algo que Edward no pudo comprender. Éste sonrió y después de besarla en la frente y repetirle que la amaba, con ella en brazos se quedó dormido.

Para cuando Bella despertó, el sol ya había salido en su totalidad, y unos rayos se filtraban por las persianas de la ventana. Abrió los ojos lentamente, pues un fuerte martilleo como tambores africanos retumbaba en su cabeza. Su primera visión fue un techo blanco, el cual dedujo no era el de su apartamento. Parpadeando varias veces miró a su alrededor y se encontró en una habitación que estaba muy lejos de pertenecer a alguien de su clase social o género, porque la decoración se notaba masculina.

Se sentó y una fuerte punzada de dolor le atravesó el cerebro, entonces recordó los sucesos del día anterior: La ida a Migración, las amenazas de Edward, la pasada de tragos con Heidi.

_¡Heidi!_

Se le ocurrió que debía encontrarse en la casa de la mujer todavía. Se recostó nuevamente sobre la almohada y el olor de las sábanas llegó a su nariz. Era un olor delicioso, a hombre: excitante, _sexy_, varonil. Tomó la almohada entre sus manos y la pegó a su rostro para aspirar con fuerza, lo que provocó que la cabeza le doliera de nuevo, pero lo dejó pasar. Esa debía ser la habitación de Emmett, pues solo los hombres de esa familia podían oler de esa manera; además, de que la fragancia le era conocida. Al menos estaba tranquila de no haberlo incomodado, pues sabía que él no vivía en esa casa, y su habitación la usaba solo cuando era necesario.

Incorporándose, miró hacia la mesa de noche donde un reloj indicaba las 9:15, torció la boca pues no le importaba, sería el colmo que Edward le hiciera cumplir horario. Bajándose de la cama se dispuso a salir de la habitación, cuando un hecho la detuvo: Estaba en ropa interior.

Revisó rápidamente con la mirada y encontró su ropa colocada sobre una silla, se dispuso a colocársela rápidamente mientras su mente trataba de encontrarle explicación al porqué de su falta de ropa. _Quizás fue Heidi, _pensó y esa idea la tranquilizó. Se pasó las manos por el cabello para tratar de aplacar el desorden que tenía y abrió la puerta para salir al encuentro de la que se imaginó, debía estar en el mismo estado que ella.

_Creí que la casa era de dos pisos._

Pensó extrañada mientras caminaba por el corredor y llegaba a una sala totalmente diferente a como la recordaba. En su estado no había reparado mucho en la decoración del lugar, pero estaba casi segura que este solo se parecía en el lujo a la sala en la que se había emborrachado con Heidi.

—Buenos días señorita —le habló una mujer de unos cincuenta años de edad, que la miraba con una sonrisa amable en los labios—. ¿Desea desayunar de una vez?

—Buenos días —contestó Bella con una sonrisa—. ¿Heidi ya lo hizo?

La mujer la miró con desconcierto.

— ¿La Señorita Heidi? No lo sé, ella no vive aquí —dijo la mujer encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Cómo que Heidi no vive aquí? No entiendo, yo vine ayer con ella al medio día y estuvimos tomando toda la tarde —explicó Bella cada vez más confundida.

—No señorita se equivoca, el Señor Edward la trajo aquí anoche y me dio indicaciones esta mañana que la atendiera y cubriera todas sus necesi… ¿se encuentra bien señorita? Está pálida.

Bella se colocó una mano en la frente que en ese momento parecía querer estallarle.

— ¿En dónde estoy? —preguntó sabiendo ya la respuesta.

—En el apartamento del Señor Edward Cullen, ¿se siente bien?

Bella jadeó como única respuesta. No podía creer que eso le estuviera sucediendo, aunque sabía que no debería extrañarse, porque un hombre que hizo todo lo posible por tenerla en sus manos, sin posibilidad de escape; le sería muy fácil transportar a una joven ebria y dormida de un lugar a otro.

De pronto sintió miedo, si ella no se había dado cuenta de todo ese movimiento, él perfectamente habría podido…

No pudo ni terminar el pensamiento, corrió de nuevo a la habitación que estaba segura era la de Edward, y abriendo la puerta, se abalanzó sobre la cama, revisando las sábanas frenéticamente. Nada. Corrió entonces al baño, se quitó el pantalón y empezó a revisar sus _pantys_. Totalmente limpias. Suspiró aliviada, Edward no la había tocado mientras dormía, o al menos no de la forma que ella más temía.

—Señorita ¿qué tiene? Me está preocupando, voy a llamar al Señor…

— ¡No! —gritó Bella saliendo del baño—. No se preocupe, estoy bien en serio, es solo que me encuentro algo desorientada.

— ¡Ah! Eso es normal. El señor me dijo que la Señorita Heidi estaba en las mismas condiciones.

—Sí, supongo, tengo que llamarla, pero… Edward ¿dónde pasó la noche? —Sabía que eran preguntas estúpidas pero necesitaba hacerlas.

—Pues con usted, aquí en la habitación —contestó la mujer mirándola con extrañeza.

—Claro, no sé ni para qué pregunto.

—Entonces, ¿va a desayunar de una vez? Debería hacerlo porque según tengo entendido no come nada desde el medio día de ayer.

Bella asintió y siguió a la mujer a la cocina, donde desayunó unas tostadas con huevos y tocino, acompañada de una taza de _té_ que según la mujer, era perfecto para pasar las resacas, y cuyo efecto pudo comprobar al poco rato.

_Qué vergüenza, esta mujer debe estar pensando que soy una cualquiera._

Pensó Bella mordiéndose el labio. Pero al menos se consoló en que no la miraba con desdén, si no con ternura y amabilidad.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre? —preguntó Bella para entablar conversación.

—Catalina, pero de cariño me dicen Katy —respondió la mujer. Bella le indicó su nombre y esta dijo que ya lo sabía.

— ¿Hace mucho que trabaja para Edward?

—Hace treinta y dos años, con sus padres, lo vi nacer y cuando decidió independizarse, la Señora Esme me pidió que me mudara con él para cuidarlo. Regresé el sábado de mis vacaciones.

— Y ¿por qué si lleva tanto tiempo le sigue diciendo _señor_? —preguntó Bella, aunque imaginaba que en el mundo de los ricos ese tipo de confianzas no era permitido.

La mujer soltó una risita.

—El señor ya se cansó de pedírmelo, pero yo le digo que debo dar el ejemplo a los demás empleados. Aquí trabaja otra chica que me colabora con la limpieza, y algunos de los otros empleados de la familia, vienen algunas veces cuando son solicitados. No quiero que por querer imitarme empiecen a tutearlo.

—Entonces, Edward es un buen jefe —preguntó Bella pero sonó más a una afirmación.

—Toda la familia lo es —contestó la mujer con una sonrisa—. A pesar de todo el dinero que tienen, son personas amables, incluso la Señorita Heidi que a primera vista parece ser orgullosa y antipática, es cariñosa conmigo y amable con los demás empleados; nunca ha llegado a mis oídos alguna queja sobre ellos. El señor es quisquilloso y malcriado, le gusta que las cosas se hagan a su manera o si no la tierra tiembla. —La mujer rio y Bella le sonrió en respuesta—. Pero es un buen chico, solo hay que saberlo tratar.

Bella se quedó pensando por un momento. Lo que la mujer dijo era algo que ella había podido comprobar, tanto de la familia como de Edward. Aunque él tenía treinta años, a veces se comportaba como un niño de diez o de cinco en casos graves. Se notaba que la mujer lo quería mucho, pues hablaba de él como si de un hijo se tratase, y por ende, para ella era fácil decir que era un buen chico y todo lo demás.

_¿Qué pensaría de su niño si se enterara de lo que me está haciendo?_

Obviamente no pensaba averiguarlo, por la seguridad de su familia, y porque no quería causarle una tristeza a esa amable mujer.

Minutos después buscó en la habitación de Edward y encontró su bolso junto a la silla en la que estaba su ropa; llamó a Heidi para saber cómo estaba. Ésta le preguntó si estaba bien, si Edward le había hecho algo, pues le informaron que se la había llevado la noche anterior. Bella la tranquilizó y le preguntó si iría al trabajo ese día.

— ¡_Claro que no! _—contestó la mujer desde el otro lado de la línea—. _Mi cabeza martillea como loca y no tengo ganas de verle la cara al idiota. Tampoco pienso llamar para avisarle, él se lo debe suponer. ¿Imagino que tú tampoco vas?_

—No, ¿cómo se te ocurre?, pero no quiero llegar a mi apartamento, no estoy lista para verle la cara a Jasper en la noche.

— ¿_Por qué no lo llamas y le dices que te quedarás aquí conmigo?, invéntale que sigues mal y que no quieres estar sola en el apartamento. Te mando a Thomas para que te recoja._

Bella estuvo de acuerdo y se dispuso a llamar a Jasper, al que no fue fácil tranquilizar.

—No es nada grave, solo tengo la marea roja* y el malestar me está matando, Heidi tampoco se siente bien y pidió el día, así que nos acompañaremos mutuamente —explicó lo mejor que pudo. Después de todo no era tan falsa esa información, pues ninguna de las dos estaba en condiciones de trabajar ese día.

Luego de que Jasper accediera a no llevarla a rastras donde un médico, esperó a que llegaran por ella.

—Señorita —llamó una joven de unos veintitrés años, de la misma estatura de ella pero con el cabello un tono más claro que Edward y expresión algo insolente.

_Ahora entiendo las razones de Katy para negarse a tutear a Edward._

—El Señor Cullen pregunta por usted —continuó la mujer de forma fría, la miró con menosprecio luego de entregarle el teléfono y se marchó sin decir más.

Bella estaba segura que los pensamientos que creía tenía Katy hacia ella, ésta los exteriorizaba sin miramientos.

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó bruscamente.

—_Saber cómo está mi nena. —_Si lo hubiese tenido en frente le habría partido la boca de un puño, pues le habló como cualquier novio enamorado y juguetón.

—No seas imbécil, Edward, ¿cómo te atreves a traerme a tu apartamento sin mi consentimiento? ¿Y acostarme en tu cama para dormir contigo? —dijo Bella con rabia.

—_Oye, no te pongas así. Te pregunté si querías irte conmigo y murmuraste algo, así que supuse que era un sí —_se defendió Edward con voz de inocencia.

— ¡Ay por favor! No seas ridículo.

— _¡Bueno ya! No me riñas que sabes que no me gusta. ¿Por qué no mejor te paso a recoger en un rato, te llevo a tu apartamento para que te cambies y almorzamos en donde tú quieras?_ —propuso Edward sin ningún tipo de remordimiento.

—Edward, no me trates como tu mujer, ni como tu novia porque no lo soy. Si por mí fuera, estaría ahora mismo del otro lado del océano siguiendo con mi vida tranquilamente, olvidándome de que existen personas tan desagradables como tú.

—_Anoche no te parecí tan desagradable, cuando te acurrucaste contra mi pecho_ —dijo el hombre con voz sugerente.

Bella emitió un gruñido de frustración, y luego de mandarlo a comer sus propios desechos orgánicos, cortó la llamada para que enseguida el teléfono sonara de nuevo.

— ¡¿Qué?! —contestó furiosamente.

— ¿_No vienes hoy? Quiero verte._

— ¡No! ¡Y Heidi tampoco! —gritó en respuesta y cortó de nuevo la llamada. El teléfono no volvió a sonar.

Respiró hondo para tratar de calmarse. Edward actuaba como si fuera inocente de todo. _Es un descarado, _pensó Bella con desespero. Estaba claro que para él, ella era suya y era un hecho tan natural que no lograba entender por qué ella no lo aceptaba.

Luego de despedirse de Katy, quien la invitó a regresar cuando deseara, y le pidió tener paciencia con Edward, pues al parecer escuchó parte de la discusión, fue llevada por el chofer de Heidi de vuelta a la casa de la mujer.

En el camino llamó a la Oficina de Tesorería de CullenWorld.

—Sue soy Bella, la amiga…

—Mi niña —La voz de la mujer sonó angustiada—. No puedo ver qué sucedió, pero en tu voz está implícito que las advertencias de tus sueños se hicieron realidad.

Bella se asombró por las palabras de la tía de Jacob, al parecer el poder que tenía la mujer era más grande de lo que se imaginaba. Sin poder contener el llanto que se producía al recordar las advertencias de esa mujer, trató de hablarle de nuevo pero ésta la interrumpió.

—No llores, Bella, ya verás cómo todo se resuelve, ¿estás aquí en la empresa?

—No —contestó Bella ahogadamente—. No voy… hoy.

—Bueno, no importa, yo también tengo muchas cosas pendientes aquí y no podríamos hablar tranquilas. Mejor ven mañana que estés más calmada, almorzamos juntas en mi oficina donde nadie nos moleste y me cuentas qué sucedió —propuso Sue—. Y tranquilízate mi niña, que como te dije la otra vez, la vida nunca nos pondrá pruebas que no seamos capaces de superar. Se fuerte, trata de no pensar en nada, ya hablaremos mañana.

—Gracias… Sue.

Bella cortó la llamada y se secó las gruesas lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas. Esperaba que Sue pudiera darle respuestas a tantas incógnitas que surcaban su cabeza en ese momento. Lo mejor era seguir el consejo de ella; ya nada podía hacer para cambiar las cosas, y mortificarse más no la llevaría a nada bueno. Ese día se relajaría con Heidi y al siguiente trataría de encontrarle sentido a sus problemas.

* * *

*Periodo menstrual

* * *

**Chicas, espero les haya gustado, y que odien o amen a Edward como quieran, o como me dijeron varias, las dos cosas jajajaja.**

**********A las nuevas lectoras bienvenidas, a las lectoras ocultas espero les este gustando la historia y a ****Fleur-de-la-vivre, etzelita, anamart05, PrincesLynx, Diana Robles, keimasen86, yocairy.62, neily , attz, Marie Alexis Masen, melyna-cisne, Maru-chan1296, joli cullen, mayra-erika, Anahi-littrell, Giorka Ramirez Montoya, luna, Kriss21, CamBludi85, isamariaag29, petit chiharu, karenov17, sonrieymas, zujeyane, gmaciaszuniga, Lady Andy Pao, sandra32321, MonseCullen, nardamat, teky, Gretchen CullenMasen, Milagros Lopez, LAUCAMI, Valro, danitta20, maryroxy, Coona, clauplay, Lakentsb, Ely Cullen M y MonZe Pedroza por todo el apoyo y esos sentimientos que me traspasan por medio de sus palabras =D**

**A LAS CHICAS DE LOS RR ANONIMOS QUE NO COLOCAN SU NOMBRE, por Favor háganlo, o algo de manera que pueda identificarlas pues me gusta tener como una relacion de ustedes, y aunque sus mensajes me encantan, me desespera no poder darle un nombre a esas palabras que tanto me gustan.**

**CamBludi85, no te preocupes que ya te relaciono con tu antiguo nombre =D gracias por aclararlo, me gusta saber quienes son =D**

**Mil gracias a mi Marta Hermosa, a Diana Robles por esas imagenes, asi como a Coona y a mi loca Mely son hermosas.**

**********Bueno, nos estamos leyendo y como siempre si tienen algo que decir, aquí estoy yo para leer.**


	13. Capitulo 12

**NATURALEZA DE UNA OBSESIÓN**

...

**Disclaimer**

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La Trama es mía.**

**Capítulo beteado por Marta Salazar, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

**¡Espero les guste!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 12**

…

_Por mucho que lo intento,_

_no logro comprenderlo._

_Energías, auras e influencias,_

_y yo como su victima perfecta._

_¿Crees tener mi vida en tus manos?_

_no seré yo quién siga tus pasos._

…

—Todavía no entiendo para qué viniste; yo estaría feliz de no tener que cumplir horario, ni verle la cara; claro, no como jefe —dijo Heidi mientras entraba al ascensor de CullenWorld.

—Yo preferiría cumplir horario y que siguiera siendo mi jefe; en realidad escogería no verlo nunca más —replicó Bella siguiéndola de cerca—. Pero necesito hablar con alguien primero, y luego aclarar con él ciertos puntos. No me voy a casar sin estar segura de que mi familia estará a salvo de su locura.

Bella oprimió el número 23, luego de que Heidi oprimiera el de presidencia.

—Vas a ver a Sue, ¿cierto? —Bella asintió y Heidi continuó—: No sé qué te traes con esa mujer, pero si necesitas que te acompañe no tengo ningún inconveniente.

—No es necesario —respondió Bella con una sonrisa—. Ya te contaré qué sucede, pero estoy segura que ella puede ayudarme, al menos a entender qué está sucediendo.

Heidi siguió sin comprender, pero no insistió más. Luego de unos momentos la puerta del ascensor se abrió y Bella bajó, prometiéndole que llegaría a la oficina en unos momentos.

Aunque no estaba obligada a ir vestida como de costumbre, pues intuía que ya no trabajaba en esa compañía, se vistió con la ropa que su madre le había enviado semanas atrás, pero trató de conservar el aire de seriedad con el que venía hasta entonces.

El día anterior Heidi y Bella, no tomaron una sola gota de licor. Se la pasaron hablando trivialidades, viendo películas a las que no prestaron mucha atención, y consumiendo alimentos que no se podrían llamar nutritivos. Edward no se apareció por la casa de los McCarty en todo el día. Pero llamó en la noche para saber qué estaban haciendo, con tan mala suerte para él, que quien contestó el teléfono fue su prima, y lo despachó rápidamente.

— _¡Edward querido!, ahora Bella no puede hablar, tiene una en el coño y otra en la boca, lo siento._

Luego de eso colgó. Segundos más tarde, un hombre bastante alto y fornido, parecido en físico a Emmett pero sin la belleza del rostro de éste, que era uno de los guardaespaldas alojados siempre fuera de la casa; entró a la sala de estar, y mirándolas detenidamente, empezó a buscar en los lugares en los que alguien se podía esconder.

—_No pierdas tu tiempo, Derek, ten más confianza en tus hombres… Nadie ha entrado en casa._

Le había dicho Heidi. Ninguna de las dos dudó, que había sido enviado por Edward para _matar_ a cualquiera que estuviera con ellas.

Atravesando los cubículos con divisiones de un metro y medio de alto, que formaban un amplio corredor, preguntó dónde quedaba la Oficina de Tesorería, y siguiendo las indicaciones, habló con la secretaria; luego de ser anunciada, le dieron el pase.

—Hola Sue —saludó Bella con una media sonrisa—. Sé que me dijiste que almorzaríamos juntas, pero quería saber si estabas desocupada, o si prefieres puedo esperar…

La oficina de Sue era muy parecida a las demás, sólo que decorada con un toque de feminidad, predominando un hermoso arreglo de flores frescas en una mesa junto a la pared, y custodiada por dos sillas de estilo victoriano, que combinaban perfectamente con los colores neutros de las paredes.

—No, Bella, ven; lo que estoy haciendo lo puedo posponer unos momentos, por favor toma asiento y cuéntame qué te ha pasado… ¡Oh! Mi niña, no te imaginas lo que te he pensado, la oscuridad que cierne sobre ti es grande y tanto así tu pesar y angustia.

Bella, como el día anterior, no pudo reprimir las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos. El poder conversar con alguien totalmente imparcial, era reconfortante; porque aunque Heidi estuviera de su lado, no dejaba de ser la prima de Edward, y no solamente en una relación de típica familiaridad por lazos de sangre, sino que además, ella era su mejor amiga, y en el fondo, no podía evitar desear la felicidad del hombre, fuera al precio que fuera. No obstante, no pensaba contarle a Sue exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo, pero sí tratar de _explicarle_ lo difícil de su situación.

Sue al ver el estado de la chica, rápidamente le brindó un vaso de agua, de una pequeña nevera escondida tras un gabinete de madera.

—Bebe un poco y tranquilízate, para que puedas decirme qué sucedió muchacha —pidió Sue acariciándole el cabello de forma maternal.

Luego de unos segundos, en los que le fue casi imposible controlar los espasmos de su cuerpo, productos del llanto y la congoja, Bella procedió a contar lo poco que se atrevía a decir.

—Nunca me había visto envuelta en una situación semejante —explicó Bella con lágrimas aún rodando por sus mejillas, pero con la respiración mucho más calmada—. Estoy obligada a hacer algo que no quiero, pero no tengo ninguna otra opción; no puedo arriesgar a mi familia si su salvación está en mis manos. En estos momentos desearía estar lejos, en mi casa, junto a mi madre, y siguiendo con mi vida sin lujos, pero mía después de todo —suspiró—. Eso no es posible… no tengo opción Sue.

La mujer mayor caminó pensativa hacia su puesto y se sentó; luego de un corto silencio, lanzó un profundo suspiro.

—Jamás imaginé que Edward fuera capaz de algo así. Siempre fue un niño malcriado, te lo digo yo que lo vi corretear por estos pasillos…

— ¿Cómo sabes que es de Edward de quien estoy hablando? —preguntó Bella confundida y atónita al mismo tiempo, pues estaba segura de no haber pronunciado, ni insinuado nada sobre la persona en cuestión.

—Es algo que me imaginaba desde hacía tiempo —respondió Sue—. La vez que bajaron a almorzar con la chica pasante, la rubia, ustedes dos estaban hablando; estoy segura que nadie más pudo notarlo, pero lo que vi me dejó muy preocupada, sobre todo por ti, mi niña: Una gran masa de energía se desprendía del cuerpo de Edward, y te envolvía de manera tan posesiva que creí, te consumiría por completo.

—No entiendo, ¿una energía? ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó la chica.

—Cada persona tiene algo que tú habrás escuchado nombrar como _aura_, ésta es diferente en cada persona, y se rige por sus pensamientos y actitudes, por su forma de ser y la pureza o maldad de su alma. Yo no puedo verlas claramente, pero sí soy capaz de percibir algunas veces cómo fluyen las energías de una persona a otra, consciente o inconscientemente; por lo que pude observar como la que Edward proyectaba, su energía vital, se cernía sobre ti como si le pertenecieras. Nunca había visto algo parecido, ni siquiera en parejas que se aman profundamente; es como si para él, fuera algo natural el estar a tu lado, el poseerte, como si te sintiera suya desde hace muchísimo tiempo, incluso antes de haberte conocido.

"Conozco el amor cuando lo veo en los ojos de una persona, que es capaz de dar la vida por el ser amado; pero lo que vi en ese momento, no sólo en sus ojos verdes que parecían brillar intensamente cada vez que te observaban, sino cómo todo su ser te envolvía en una burbuja protectora y obsesiva, capaz de consumirte por completo en su locura; era de una persona dispuesta a arrancarse el corazón del pecho, para ofrecértelo en sacrificio, por una sola de tus sonrisas. Sí, mi niña, ese hombre está loco, y por algún motivo que no logro comprender todo esto se concentra en ti. ¿Estás segura que no lo conoces de antes?"

—Completamente; jamás en mi vida lo había visto —contestó Bella muy segura—. En mi sueño, el de la estatua, el rostro de ésta se convirtió en el de él, y me gritaba una y otra vez que soy _suya_, que le pertenezco.

—Eso es precisamente a lo que me refiero: Edward te reclama como _suya_, como si realmente sintiera que así es y nadie se lo puede refutar. Pero dime, ¿a qué te está obligando? ¿Acaso, quiere que te conviertas en su amante o algo así?

—Quiere que me case con él, y si no lo hago, tiene planeado arruinar por completo a mi familia y amigos cercanos. Tú sabes perfectamente, que con su poder es capaz de hacerlo —explicó Bella de forma tan monótona que incluso ella misma se sorprendió. Había repetido la misma frase en su mente tantas veces, que ya no encontraba sentido a sobresaltarse o excitarse al hablar de ella, además, estaba resignada a hacer cualquier cosa.

Si al menos su amenaza hubiese sido arruinarle la vida a ella, y a nadie más, le habría gritado que se fuera al infierno, y salido del país cuanto antes, sin importarle las consecuencias; pero cuando se trataba de los que amaba, como él mismo había dicho, las cosas eran a otro precio.

—Era lo que me esperaba, pues esa obsesión tan enérgica, no podía conformarse con sólo un trato verbal y mucho menos temporal —comentó Sue y enfocó su vista en los ojos de la chica, para hablar enseguida de manera sombría—. Bella, esto no es nada comparado con lo que se avecina.

Bella tembló ante las palabras pronunciadas por la mujer sentada frente a ella. Lo del matrimonio era algo que ya la perturbaba bastante, aunque lo hubiese asimilado al no poder hacer otra cosa, pero el saber que otras pruebas peores a ésta se aproximaban, era algo que no sabía si podía soportar.

Sus temores hacían que su cerebro le proporcionara miles de imágenes sobre lo que podría ser su futuro como esposa de Edward; tantas, que su mente era una confusión de cuadros borrosos que pasaban rápidamente como si de una película en cámara rápida se tratara.

_Edward es capaz de todo. _Pensó acongojada.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? Sue, no me asustes por favor —suplicó Bella sollozando nuevamente.

—No quiero hacerlo, mi niña; pero debo advertirte que debes ser fuerte y aferrarte lo más que puedas a tu entereza y paciencia. No es sólo la mente de Edward o el cuerpo lo que te reclama, es su alma en sí, la que te siente _suya_ por naturaleza y legítimo derecho; es como si en una vida pasada tú le hubieses pertenecido, pero al mismo tiempo, haya sido arrebatada de su lado, y ahora, que se ha encontrado contigo, no piensa perderte de nuevo, y hará lo que sea por tenerte y retenerte.

—Pero, ¿a qué pruebas te refieres? Por favor, tienes que decirme para saber a qué me enfrento —pidió Bella desesperadamente.

Sue negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo angustiarte desde ahora con hechos que puedes hacer más llevaderos, pero que estoy segura, no estás dispuesta a hacerlo. Hagas lo que hagas, no podrás evitar que el destino cumpla su objetivo de unirlos como dos almas destinadas a estar juntas. —Bella intentó refutar sus afirmaciones sobre el destino, pero Sue se lo impidió—. No es como tú crees. El destino está escrito para cada uno de nosotros, y sea cual sea, llegaremos a él sin importar los obstáculos que encontremos en el camino, o si es el que deseamos o no. Nosotros no podemos cambiarlo, solamente el camino a éste se modifica, pero el fin siempre será el mismo, y al no saber cuál es el que nos depara, muchas veces creemos que hemos cambiado el resultado.

"Es como el hombre que nace en la más absoluta miseria, y luego de esforzarse mucho estudiando y trabajando bajo grandes penurias, termina siendo un hombre adinerado, cuya fortuna es el extremo opuesto a su anterior condición. Cualquiera pensaría, incluso el mismo hombre, que ha podido cambiar el destino, pues cree que éste era ser pobre toda su vida; pero no es así. Da lo mismo si él se dedicó a la construcción, a las finanzas, computación, o si simplemente se ganó un billete de lotería, porque el camino no importa, pero su destino, su final, contrario a lo que él y todos los que lo rodeaban pensaban, no era morir en la pobreza, sino ser uno de los hombres más poderosos de su región."

"Como vez, mi niña, tu destino parece estar al lado de este hombre que ahora odias, pero si en realidad es así, no puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo, sólo soportar con entereza las pruebas que se aproximan. Edward está obsesionado contigo, Bella, y no descansará hasta poseerte por completo. Si en mis manos estuviera, te libraría de esto, pero no hay opción, más aún ahora que estás resuelta a aceptarlo, pero lo que sí puedo hacer es darte un consejo, o más bien una información: Edward tiene el poder del dinero y las influencias que éste otorga, pero tú, tienes un poder mayor; algo que podría derrumbar por completo las barreras de Edward y hacer que caiga rendido a tus pies con una sola de tus palabras, pues el amor que él siente por ti es tan grande, que se convertiría en tu más fiel esclavo, si así se lo pidieras."

— ¿Poder? ¿Yo? —Bella bufó—. Con todo respeto, creo que te equivocas, Sue. Yo no tengo forma de dominarlo a él. Lo mucho que puedo hacer es gritarle y no contestarle el celular, o cosas por el estilo, pero nada más.

Sue le sonrió tiernamente.

—Es normal que no lo entiendas. Puedo ver en tus ojos lo inexperta e ingenua que eres; además de tu juventud, no has tenido el suficiente contacto con los hombres como para darte cuenta cómo funciona su obsoleto y retrógrado cerebro. —Bella sonrió por las últimas palabras y negó con la cabeza. La mujer también sonrió—. Es cierto, y lo irás descubriendo a medida que convivas más con él y aprendas a conocerlo me…

Sue fue interrumpida por el timbrazo del teléfono que le indicaba que su secretaria la necesitaba, luego de contestar y dar una corta orden, colgó y miró a Bella de nuevo.

—Me tengo que ocupar —explicó la mujer. Bella asintió rápidamente de forma apenada por haberle robado su tiempo. Sue se levantó y caminó hasta ubicarse frente a Bella que ya se dirigía hacia la puerta—. Ten fuerza muchacha, tu futuro te enseñará lecciones muy grandes, pero estas están acompañadas de acontecimientos que te arrancarán lágrimas en la mayoría de los casos, pero en otros, te sentirás tan dichosa que juzgarás que todo ha valido la pena, y que serías capaz de volver a vivir todo lo anterior, con tal de poder gozar ese momento. Edward es un hombre difícil, y está haciendo todo al revés, pero no se te olvide algo: él te ama, y aunque te hará pasar momentos difíciles, en los que creerás que no podrás continuar, también está dispuesto a todo por protegerte y hacerte sumamente feliz. El destino no cambia, pero sí el camino para llegar a él, y en ti está escoger el que quieres recorrer.

Bella asintió, abrazó a la mujer, y dándole las gracias por sus palabras y apoyo, se dirigió al último piso del edificio.

No había entendido algunas cosas que ella le había dicho; pero eso del destino de ellos juntos, más que no entenderlo, no podía aceptarlo.

Aunque de niña siempre la voz en sus sueños le había hablado del destino, y ella ahora mismo se encontraba en esas circunstancias, por estar buscando lo que supuestamente le tocaba vivir; siempre fue más curiosidad, que creencia en un destino fijo para cada persona. Al parecer, el suyo era estar con Edward, al menos según lo dicho por Sue, y poniéndole lógica al asunto, él se obsesionó con ella apenas la vio, o eso cree ahora que recordaba cómo la miró en la universidad, y las palabras de su primer encuentro personalmente.

—_Isabella Marie Swan… ahora me perteneces._

Una frase que resonó en su mente y la hizo darse cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido, al no entender las señales que le llegaban de todas partes.

De todas formas ella seguía sin creer en que el destino no se modificaba, estaba segura que sí podía hacerlo. Sus vivencias con Edward podrían ser sólo una de las tantas pruebas que coloca ante uno la vida, para que los seres se vayan forjando como personas y madurando de acuerdo a las experiencias.

_Pero a mí me tocó una de las peores. _Pensó con ironía.

¿Por qué de tantas mujeres en el mundo, tenía que ser justamente ella la que estuviera designada para ser el objeto de la obsesión de un hombre como Edward?, esa era una pregunta a la que no le podía encontrar respuesta.

Lo peor de todo radicaba en las dificultades que se le avecinaban. Tenía miedo, mucho en realidad; ella siempre había sido una chica fuerte, dentro de lo que su edad le permitía, pero esto era algo totalmente diferente a lo que había tenido que vivir, y si Edward era capaz de todo eso por tenerla, no quería imaginarse qué más se le podría ocurrir para retenerla.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y la espabilaron de sus pensamientos.

—Bella, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó Sara acercándose rápidamente a ella, cuando hubo salido del ascensor—. Me tienes preocupada, esta semana no has aparecido por aquí y Jasper me dijo que estabas enferma.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes, es sólo que he estado indispuesta, tú sabes —respondió Bella con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

La rubia suspiró algo aliviada, al entender a qué se refería, y continuó:

—Temía que hubiese pasado algo entre el Señor Cullen y tú. —Sara se acercó más a ella y continuó—: Últimamente ha estado muy excitado. He tenido que trabajar directamente con él, pues Heidi tampoco aparecía, y por momentos se quedaba mirando fijamente a un lugar y así permanecía un buen tiempo; luego caminaba de un lado a otro rápidamente, sonriendo y hablando para sí mismo. Incluso me preguntó ayer en la tarde: "_Sara, ¿crees que existe la felicidad?" _Yo me sorprendí por esa pregunta tan extraña, pero le respondí lo que pensaba y le dije que _sí_;se quedó un momento analizando algo y luego volvió a hablar y me preguntó que qué creía yo que se debía hacer para conseguirla, y le respondí: "_Perseguirla a toda costa, y no desistir hasta obtenerla". _No me atreví a preguntarle por qué me hacía esos cuestionamientos, y él sólo se limitó a decir luego de un momento: _"Eso es precisamente lo que estoy haciendo". _Y no volvió a dirigirme la palabra.

— ¡Ay! ¡Sara! —exclamó la castaña en medio de un jadeo—. Le has dado el peor consejo que ese hombre puede recibir.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Qué…?

—No importa, no me prestes atención —dijo Bella moviendo su mano para quitarle importancia. Después de todo, Edward no necesitaba consejos de sus empleados para hacer lo que le viniera en gana—. ¿Dónde están los demás? —preguntó luego de pasar la vista por la estancia y ver los otros dos escritorios vacíos.

—Todos estamos en una reunión con los constructores de Cambridge, ¿recuerdas?

Bella asintió. Esa reunión estaba programada desde hacía dos semanas, pero con todo lo sucedido se le había olvidado por completo.

—Yo salí para buscar unos documentos y debo entrar enseguida —continuó Sara acercándose a su escritorio para tomar una carpeta que ahí se encontraba—. Por qué no entras conmigo y así él se entera que ya llegaste, ¿vamos?

—Creo que mejor lo esperaré en la oficina, pero no le digas que estoy aquí, lo más seguro es que Heidi ya lo haya hecho.

Sara asintió y cada una entró por una puerta diferente. Como esperaba, la Oficina de Presidencia estaba vacía; se acercó a la puerta que daba a la Sala de Juntas y pegando la oreja, escuchó murmullos ininteligibles; se retiró de la puerta y se sentó en una de las sillas ubicadas frente al gran escritorio. Luego de varios minutos miraba a todas partes buscando algo qué hacer; se levantó y revisó los libros en la biblioteca de madera, pero sólo eran libros gerenciales y enciclopedias de negocios.

—Ni matemáticas o literatura a la vista —pensó en voz alta.

Aún así ojeó algunos que pudieran contener procesos financieros, pero desistió luego de unos momentos, pues más que todo trataban de estrategias de monopolización y ejemplos de negocios.

Caminó bordeando el escritorio y observó dos portarretratos que ahí se encontraban, nunca los había revisado, pues imaginaba que eran de la familia de Edward, pero esta vez, sí les prestó atención: en uno estaba el hombre en cuestión junto a Heidi, Alice y Emmett, estaban mucho más jóvenes, pero sus facciones eran inconfundibles y todos se encontraban riendo mirando a la cámara, sentados en un bordillo de piedra; Edward tenía a Heidi sentada en su regazo, mientras que Alice abrazaba a Emmett por la espalda y rodeaba su cuello con sus pequeños bracitos; y en el otro estaban dos parejas, una la reconoció como los padres de él, y la segunda, imaginó eran los McCarty; pues el hombre era parecido a Emmett, al menos en el rostro, y la mujer tenía las hermosas facciones de Heidi.

—Para ti, Edward, tu familia también es tu mundo —dijo en un susurro.

Cuando se enderezó para alejarse, se tropezó con la gran silla de cuero de Edward y cayó sentada en ella, que giró un poco por el peso de la chica. Bella soltó un grito que fue convertido rápidamente en una risita por lo sucedido y el susto que por un momento sintió al pensar en el golpe que la esperaba, si caía sentada en el suelo.

Sintiéndose segura, se recostó en la silla completamente y se dio cuenta que era muy cómoda en realidad; con un pie se impulsó sin ser consciente del movimiento y la silla dio medio giro. Entonces su sonrisa se ensanchó.

Sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era estúpido a los ojos de cualquiera que la viera, pero de niña siempre deseó hacerlo en una silla que girara bien. La de su padre en la estación de policía, era un poco dura, y por mucho que se impulsara no alcanzaba a dar una vuelta completa, además de que era una forma de olvidar su tormentoso presente.

Alejándose un poco del escritorio, puso los pies en el suelo y tomando impulso, empujó con todas sus fuerzas hacia un lado. La silla empezó a girar rápidamente; ya llevaba dos tres vueltas cuando se volvió a impulsar y ésta giró más rápido, no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, parecía una niña pequeña en la silla de trabajo de su padre; o al menos eso fue lo que pensaron los hombres que la vieron al entrar a la oficina.

Bella al ver fugazmente a un grupo de figuras vestidas de sastre que la miraban, lanzó una fuerte exclamación de asombro, y colocando nuevamente los pies en el suelo para detener las vueltas, intentó levantarse al tiempo que la silla frenaba, lo que ocasionó que ésta, en el brusco frenar y por inercia, la impulsara hacia adelante, terminando ella, siendo arrojada al suelo con fuerza.

— ¡Bella! —Escuchó que Edward gritaba, y enseguida sintió cómo éste la giraba para ponerla boca arriba—. Mi amor, ¿estás bien? ¿Te hiciste daño?

—Lo siento… —Fue lo único que se atrevió a decir, pues detrás de Edward, se asomaron Carlisle y Emmett.

—Muñequita, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Emmett agachándose junto a ellos.

—Sí, estoy bien, lo siento de verdad, yo… —Sus palabras se atoraron en su garganta. Imaginaba que estaba completamente sonrojada, ya que sentía el rostro caliente.

_Estas cosas solo me pasan a mí._

—No te preocupes, mi nena —le dijo Edward mientras la ayudaba a ponerse en pie—. No ha pasado nada, lo importante es que estés bien.

—Disculpen señores —dijo Carlisle dirigiéndose a los demás hombres que miraban con curiosidad la escena—. La joven es…

—Mi novia —interrumpió Edward a su padre y les dio el frente a todos, aferrando fuertemente a la chica por la cintura—. Ella es mi novia, Isabella Swan.

—Y al parecer le gusta jugar con las sillas giratorias —dijo Emmett riendo, y siendo secundado por la mayoría de los presentes, lo que provocó que Bella se sonrojara aún más. Bella se sorprendió al darse cuenta, que muchas de esas risas eran fingidas claramente, pero el hecho de que fuera uno de los dueños de CullenWorld quien soltara el chiste, era motivo suficiente para reír por su propio beneficio—. Bueno señores, eso ha sido todo, síganme para poder…

Todos se dirigieron a la salida. Carlisle fue el último, y antes de cerrar la puerta se volvió hacia la pareja con expresión serena, pero mirada escrutadora.

— ¿Todo bien, Isabella?

—Sí señor, discúlpeme —respondió la chica bajando la mirada.

Carlisle asintió.

—Tenemos que hablar, Edward. —El hombre rubio cerró la puerta sin esperar respuesta.

Bella estaba tan apenada por haber hecho el ridículo delante de todas esas personas, que apenas empezaba a asimilar que Edward la presentara como su novia delante de su padre y su primo, sin contar con que posiblemente John y Sara también hubiesen escuchado.

— ¿Te duele algo? —preguntó Edward mientras le acariciaba la mejilla suavemente.

Bella se alejó de él y fue a sentarse a una de las sillas delante del escritorio.

—Ya te dije que estoy bien, discúlpame por ocupar tu silla y comportarme de esa manera tan infantil —dijo Bella retorciéndose las manos. No le importaba lo que Edward pensara de ella, pero no quería hacer quedar mal a la compañía y menos con personas tan importantes y delante de la familia.

Edward se acercó a ella y se acuclilló a su lado.

—Tú puedes hacer en esta oficina lo que te plazca, nena —replicó Edward sonriendo—. Y comportarte de la manera que desees. Recuerda que eres mi novia y tienes total libertad de hacer…

—No soy tu novia, Edward —refutó la chica—. Soy la mujer a la que estás obligando a casarse contigo, y esas son condiciones muy diferentes.

—Para efectos prácticos es lo mismo, y te guste o no, así será.

Edward se levantó con el ceño fruncido y rodeando el escritorio, se sentó en su silla.

Bella lo miró y también frunció el ceño, ese era precisamente el tema que quería tocar, porque una cosa era aceptar sus pretensiones, y otra muy diferente, andar a ciegas por un camino totalmente desconocido para ella.

— ¿Y, siempre será así? ¿Siempre tendré que estar a tus órdenes y hacer cuanto me pidas por temor a represalias?

Edward suspiró y se inclinó hacia adelante.

—Tú no entiendes, Bella —dijo mirándola a los ojos—. No eres mi esclava ni nada parecido, eres la mujer que amo, y por la que estoy dispuesto a lo que sea. Luego de la ceremonia, tu familia estará segura, ya te lo he dicho. Te daré todo lo que desees, incluso ahora, pídeme lo que quieras, lo que sea, no me importa, será tuyo.

—Lo que yo quiero no me lo vas a dar nunca, que es mi libertad.

— ¡No, si esa libertad es lejos de mi abrazo! —gruñó Edward—. Eres libre de hacer lo que desees, siempre y cuando yo sepa en dónde estás y con quién. Ahora que mi familia lo sabe, y no tardarán en enterarse todos, ya no tiene sentido que lo sigamos ocultando. Te asignaré un par de hombres para que te cuiden…

—Para que me vigilen, querrás decir.

— ¡Para lo que sea! —exclamó Edward, para enseguida respirar profundamente y continuar—: Ellos serán tu sombra y te llevarán a donde tengas que ir, porque no quiero que manejes sino estás acostumbrada a hacerlo del lado contrario; igual necesito que me digas qué auto deseas para pedirlo y que te lo entreguen cuanto antes. Mañana te daré una tarjeta de crédito a tu nombre, puedes gastar cuanto gustes, en ti y en tu familia, no me importa. No quiero que vivas más con Jasper, sé perfectamente que es como tu hermano y todo eso, pero aún así prefiero que te mudes mientras nos casamos; si no lo quieres hacer a mi apartamento, puedes escoger cualquier otro en el distrito que prefieras, o en un hotel, si lo crees mejor…

Bella lo miraba fijamente sin pronunciar palabra; se había quedado muda al escucharlo planear su vida de la misma forma en la que impartía órdenes sobre la agenda de una reunión. Sentía que él no estaba hablando con su enamorada sino con una empleada más.

—…la boda la planearás de acuerdo a tus gustos —continuó Edward sin detenerse ni un momento—. Si necesitas que tu madre y Angela vengan para ayudarte, sólo es necesario que me lo digas y las tendrás a tu lado apenas ellas puedan viajar; igual ahí tienes a Heidi, Alice y a mi madre para que te orienten.

— ¿Ya terminaste? —preguntó Bella con sarcasmo.

Edward frunció el ceño, pero no le contestó.

—Edward. —Bella tomó aire para calmarse y continuó—: No debería ser yo la que estuviera usando la mayor parte de su capacidad cerebral para mantener la paciencia, y no matarte ahora mismo, con una de esas banderitas de tu escritorio. ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme que tengo libertad cuando estás planeando cada uno de mis movimientos, como si se tratara de tus malditos negocios? ¿Qué clase de libertad es esta? ¡Por Dios! ¿Es que acaso tu definición de libertad sobre mi persona es tenerme encerrada en una enorme jaula de oro? ¿O amarrada con una larga cadena de diamantes? ¿¡Es eso!? —La calma de la que creía gozar se había esfumado por completo—. Accedí a casarme contigo y lo voy a hacer, pero eso no te da derecho a decirme lo que tengo que hacer o no. Puedes mandar a seguirme si te da la gana, pero no puedes obligarme a subir a un auto que no pienso escoger; no voy a aceptar tu dinero plástico o como sea, tampoco voy a dejar de vivir con Jasper en lo que me queda de vida normal y con la boda puedes hacerla dónde y cómo te plazca, pues no tengo intensiones de mover un solo dedo por esa empresa. ¿Te quedó claro? ¡¿Te quedó claro?!

Edward la miró por unos momentos. Segundos en los que Bella respiraba agitadamente y tenía las manos firmemente aferradas a los brazos de la silla.

El hombre se levantó y dando unos pasos, se ubicó junto a la ventana para observar el panorama.

—Debemos informarle a nuestras familias formalmente —continuó con el mismo tono de antes. Bella gimió de frustración y se tapó la cara con las manos; tratar de razonar con Edward era una pérdida de tiempo, estaba acostumbrado a hacer su voluntad y nadie lo podría cambiar—. ¡Cuanto antes mejor!, pues como te diste cuenta, no podremos ocultarlo por mucho más tiempo, y quiero que la boda sea lo más pronto posible.

—No pretenderás que le diga a Jasper que nos vamos a casar así nada más, ¿cierto? —preguntó Bella con más preocupación que incredulidad.

—Yo estaré contigo cuando se lo digas, no te pienso dejar sola con él, pues no sé cómo pueda reaccionar.

— ¡Edward entiende! Jasper no me va a hacer daño, estoy hablando de la noticia en sí. ¡Por favor! No puedo llegar a decir que me voy a casar contigo o con quien sea, siendo que apenas tenemos un mes de conocernos y no hemos dado muestras de nada, y ¿mi mamá? ¡Dios! Esto es una locura.

—Bella, nuestro matrimonio es inevitable; serás mi esposa así Jasper enloquezca y a tu madre le dé un infarto; pero te aseguro que será mucho peor si no nos ponemos de acuerdo en ciertos aspectos y los demás se dan cuenta de tu renuencia a esto. —Edward se acercó a ella lentamente, mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos, se recostó en la mesa y se inclinó hacia ella—. Piensa en que si se dan cuenta que no eres feliz, sufrirán por tu situación, y tú no quieres que ellos estén tristes… ¿No es así, Isabella?

Bella desvió la mirada y sintió cómo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Si ellos se enteraban, o al menos sospechaban la verdad, harían todo lo posible por evitarlo sin importar las consecuencias, y eso acarrearía la furia de Edward, lo que sería mucho peor.

Una lágrima se le escapó y cuando levantó la mano furiosa consigo misma, por no poder ocultar su debilidad ante el hombre, sintió como éste le agarró la mano y acercando su rostro al de ella, besó la gota que corría por su mejilla y la absorbió. Bella intentó apartarse, pero él le sostuvo el rostro y con suavidad, se lo giró para que lo mirara.

—Yo beberé cada una de tus lágrimas y las convertiré en las mías, Isabella; tus sufrimientos, serán los míos y tus alegrías, mi completa paz.

—Habría sido tan fácil enamorarme de ti Edward, tan fácil… —susurró Bella al tiempo que sentía que más lágrimas superaban la barrera de sus pestañas.

Edward al ver su llanto y escuchar esas palabras, la rodeó con sus brazos, la atrajo a su pecho y con sus rostros muy cerca le dijo:

—Tendrás toda la vida para hacerlo, mi amor. —Y unió sus labios con los de ella.

Bella no se movió, las últimas palabras de Edward le confirmaban que jamás aceptaría una separación o alejamiento por parte de ella.

Edward la besaba, pero no con la rabia y la locura con que lo había hecho dos días atrás; sino con ternura, con amor, como si quisiera saborearla lenta y apasionadamente. En el beso había necesidad, algo que nunca acabaría en él, pero esta vez fue tranquilo, más suave, como si quisiera demostrarle que su amor también era capaz de ser cariñoso y delicado.

Hasta ese momento Edward sólo saboreaba sus labios, recorría su lengua por ellos tratando de captar su esencia, su delicioso sabor; pero Bella no le permitía el acceso a su boca, ella sólo lo dejaba hacer sin inmutarse por lo que estaba sucediendo, sus labios no reaccionaban a los movimientos que se producían sobre ellos, y él así lo captó. En ese momento Edward comprendió cómo sería todo, ella accedería a todas sus exigencias, o al menos a la del matrimonio, pero no sería parte activa en su vida de casados. Lo dejaría hacer y ella solamente sería una autómata que viviría porque su cuerpo así se lo permitía, pero no porque sintiera que en realidad debía ser partícipe de esa vida. Pero lo que él no sabía es que esos no eran precisamente los planes de la chica.

Edward se separó de ella y al ver que todavía sus ojos estaban húmedos, los besó a cada uno, para luego colocar suave y fugazmente los labios sobre la punta de su nariz.

—No quiero una muñeca, Bella, quiero a una mujer… a mi mujer.

—Pues, no lo parece cuando no me has dejado opción a nada —replicó Bella alejándose de él—. Ya me mostraste cómo será mi vida antes de casarnos, ahora, tendrías la amabilidad de informarme ¿cómo será cuando sea tu esposa?

—No seas sarcástica Isabella, no te estoy diciendo lo que tienes que hacer, sólo a diferencia de tu vivienda, de resto te estoy dando absoluta libertad para escoger lo que desees, y te estoy dando los medios para que lo ejecutes a tu antojo.

— ¡Vigilada por dos gorilas las 24 horas del día! —exclamó Bella levantando los brazos volviéndose a excitar.

—Es por tu seguridad, no tengo enemigos declarados en el ámbito personal, pero el dinero los atrae como moscas a la miel. No me voy a arriesgar a que se sepa que me importas y a alguien se le dé por secuestrarte o hacerte algún daño. Eso no tiene discusión.

—Nada tiene discusión —replicó Bella en un susurro sin poder evitarlo.

— ¡Deja de refutar todo lo que digo!

— ¡No me grites! —gritó Bella a su vez y se acercó a él rápidamente—. No me levantes la voz Edward, porque eso no te lo voy a permitir. Has acabado con mi voluntad, pero no pisotearás mi dignidad ni me doblegaré ante ti por mucho miedo que tenga a tus reacciones.

Edward la miró asombrado.

—Bella, yo jamás te agrediría, ¿cómo puedes pensar algo así?

Bella no contestó, le dio la espalda y se quedó un momento mirando hacia la puerta de la oficina. No sabía por qué exactamente, pero creía en las palabras de Edward, o al menos en que no recibiría golpes o algún maltrato físico de su parte.

— ¿Qué pasará luego de que nos casemos? —preguntó Bella ignorando las últimas palabras de Edward.

Edward suspiró y se pasó la mano por el cabello para jalárselo con frustración.

—Nos mudaremos a una propiedad a las afueras de la ciudad —dijo con voz cansina—. Es una casa de campo que ha pertenecido a la familia desde hace varias generaciones; tendrás todo lo que necesites, y cuando desees venir a Londres no habrá inconveniente, pues las distancias son cortas incluso en auto. Sé que te va a gustar.

Esa no era precisamente la respuesta que esperaba, necesitaba saber qué pasaría con su vida privada, con su vida como pareja; pero no se atrevía a preguntarlo directamente, por lo que optó por una pregunta más sutil que la que quería formular.

— ¿Y qué pasará… con nosotros? —preguntó Bella girando para mirarlo.

Edward se puso de pie con expresión sombría, caminó hasta su silla y tomó asiento.

—Debemos hablar con nuestras familias esta misma semana, y pensar cómo se lo diremos a tu madre para que yo pueda estar a tu lado…

—Edward, por favor contéstame, dime cómo será —pidió Bella con desesperación al tiempo que se acercaba al escritorio y apoyaba las manos en él para inclinarse hacia adelante—. Necesito saberlo.

—Eso no depende de mí, sino de ti… —contestó Edward mirándola con firmeza—. Todo, Isabella, depende de ti.

Bella sufrió un estremecimiento involuntario. Esas palabras dejaban muchas posibilidades abiertas, y dudaba mucho que las que menos le atemorizaran fueran las acertadas.

—…_El destino no cambia, pero sí el camino para llegar a él, y en ti está escoger el que quieres recorrer._

Recordó las últimas palabras que Sue le había dicho y entendió que ella podía escoger entre dos caminos: vivir en paz con Edward aceptando todas sus pretensiones con sumisión, o hacer de su vida un infierno y mantenerse firme en sus convicciones.

Sabía que nunca serviría para ser sumisa, eso era para mujeres que carecían de la autoestima suficiente como para hacerse valer, o peor aún, con complejo de inferioridad. Por lo que cerrando los ojos, tomó una decisión.

—No me voy a mudar del apartamento que comparto con Jasper —dijo Bella abriendo los ojos y pronunciando las palabras firmemente para no dar opción a refutaciones—, el auto puede ser el que sea pues no me interesa, la tarjeta de crédito cancélala, porque no te la voy a aceptar, y con respecto a hablar con nuestras familias, ya que insistes, puede ser mañana mismo, después de todo el impacto será grande, suceda cuando suceda.

Edward no pronunció palabra, sino que la miró largamente, mientras ella esperaba alguna reacción por parte de él, alguna palabra o acción, pero nada. Luego de un momento, al ver que no iba a hablar, Bella se retiró, dando por sentado que él estaba de acuerdo con todo lo que ella había dicho. Cuando alcanzó la puerta de la oficina y colocó la mano en el pomo de ésta, escuchó la voz de Edward.

— ¿No te quedas a almorzar, nena?

Bella se sobresaltó al escuchar la pregunta y cerró los ojos fuertemente para llenarse de paciencia, la voz de Edward no fue autoritaria ni exigente, sino la que usaba siempre que quería pedirle algo, esa voz de niño bueno que no era capaz de matar a una mosca. ¿Cómo era posible que después de todo lo sucedido momentos antes él actuara como si nada?

_Descaro, puro y maldito descaro._

—Te llamo luego… —Fue lo que escuchó antes de cerrar fuertemente la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

**********Chicas, un poquito corto pero bueno =P espero les haya gustado, y se acerca el dia...**

**********A las nuevas lectoras bienvenidas, a las lectoras ocultas espero les este gustando la historia y a **isamariaag29, JOSELINA, Diana Robles, karenov17, lunatico0030, .HPTFMA, Kriss21, Anahi-littrell, danitta20, Beca Masen, melyna-cisne, joli Cullen, CamBludi85, LUCAMI, Gretchen CullenMasen, MonseCullen, maryroxy, PrincesLynx, teky, anamart05, Giorka Ramirez Montoya, beakis, zujeyane, Roxcio, Maru-chan1296, nardamat, sandra32321, Ligia Rodriguez, gmaciaszuiga, petit chiharu, patty v, despatz, Madeleine Pattinson Pattinson, Lady Andy Pao, alimago, Marie Alexis Masen, Solciito Pattinson, GilbbertaGrell y maribel hernandez cullen.

**YA SON MENOS LOS ANONIMOS CON (GUEST) JEJEJE, PERO PORFA NO SE OLVIDEN DE COLOCAR SUS NOMBRES O LO QUE QUIERAN, PERO QUE SIEMPRE SEA EL MISMO =D**

**************Bueno, nos estamos leyendo y como siempre si tienen algo que decir, aquí estoy yo para leer.**


	14. Capitulo 13

**NATURALEZA DE UNA OBSESIÓN**

...

**Disclaimer**

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La Trama es mía.**

**Capítulo beteado por Marta Salazar, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

**¡Espero les guste!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 13**

…

_Poco a poco lo pierdo todo,_

_poco a poco me hundo más._

_Haces todo para molestarme,_

_pero luego llegas y me consientes._

_¿Cuándo conoceré al verdadero hombre?_

_¿O siempre has sido tú?_

…

—Querido, te ves ansioso, ¿sucede algo malo? —preguntó Esme con preocupación, colocando una mano en el antebrazo de su esposo, apretando un poco para reafirmarle su presencia.

Carlisle se giró para mirarla y forzó una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Era cierta la ansiedad que su cuerpo exteriorizaba, pero no quería transmitírsela a su mujer, y menos aún, sin haber discutido primero con Edward, sobre qué estaba sucediendo en realidad con la chica. A pesar de todo, decidió indagar efímeramente, sobre las opiniones de su esposa.

—No es nada —dijo dándole un suave beso en la frente—. Solo estoy esperando a Edward, para conversar con él unos asuntos de la compañía. —Sonrió de vuelta cuando la mujer así lo hizo—. Amor, ¿recuerdas que me comentaste que Sara, la pasante de Edward, y otra chica vinieron hace un par de semanas para ir a un _pub_ con los chicos? —Cuando Esme asintió, él continuó—: Isabella, la joven que trabaja en presidencia, la americana, ¿qué opinas de ella?

—Es una buena chica —afirmó Esme—. Al menos por lo poco que pude tratarla, me agradó bastante, ¿pasó algo con ella?

— ¿Estarías… interesada en tratarla más? —preguntó, ignorando el cuestionamiento de ella—. Quiero decir, ¿te gustaría que nos frecuentara, que perteneciera…?

Carlisle dejó la pregunta inconclusa, pues casi se le escapa lo que precisamente no deseaba conjeturar erróneamente en su mente, y menos aún en voz alta.

Esme lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y lo vio rehuir su mirada; esa era la señal que le indicaba que algo le estaba ocultando.

—Carlisle, me vas a decir ahora mismo qué está ocurriendo, y déjate de titubeos, porque sabes que no me gustan.

Carlisle guardó silencio unos segundos y continuó:

— ¿Recuerdas cuando Edward era pequeño y amenazaba con romper todo en la casa si no le dábamos lo que deseaba? —Esme asintió, aún sin entender—. ¿Y cómo tú corrías a darle lo que pedía porque te encantaba consentirlo, mientras que yo lo arrastraba a su habitación y le decía que ahí hiciera lo que le placiera, pues no iba a ceder a sus caprichos? —Esme volvió a asentir más recelosa todavía—. Bueno… si lo que sospecho es cierto, es todo culpa tuya.

La mujer abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sorprendida por una acusación de la que no entendía exactamente cuál era el cargo, e intentó rebatir la delación, pero la voz de su hijo llamó su atención, cosa que Carlisle agradeció. No le gustaba agredir a su esposa de esa manera, pero si había una culpable de la forma de ser de su hijo varón, era precisamente la madre de éste.

Edward entró a la sala de estar saludando a su madre con un fuerte abrazo, y a su padre, solo con una mirada prevenida. Luego de que Edward le diera a Esme, la misma explicación que le dio su marido, se dirigieron al despacho de Carlisle.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Edward impaciente, sin aceptar el asiento que su padre le ofrecía.

—Eso mismo me pregunto yo, Edward, ¿qué pasa? —Carlisle esperó a que su hijo hablara, pero al darse cuenta de que era en vano, continuó—: Me explicas ahora mismo ¿cómo es eso de que esa chica es tu novia?

—No tengo por qué explicarte nada —respondió Edward a la defensiva—. ¡Tengo treinta años y estoy con quien se me dé la gana!

—No cuando esa chica es tan reacia a tu toque y tu mirada —refutó Carlisle en tono de reproche. Edward se cruzó de brazos y bufó—. Dos veces la he visto a tu lado, y esas dos mismas veces, ella trataba de alejarse de ti, y te miraba como a un enemigo en el campo de batalla.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! —contradijo Edward vehementemente—. Es solo que se siente nerviosa cuando la familia está presente; le intimida nuestra riqueza.

—Si eso es cierto, ¿por qué no actuó de la misma forma cuando estuvo pasando el día aquí, con Heidi y Alice? Porque incluso delante de tu madre se mostró muy abierta —aventuró el hombre para tratar de hacer hablar a su hijo.

—Dime de una vez si tienes algún problema con Isabella, porque no voy a permitir que ni tú ni nadie la menosprecie o se interponga entre nosotros. —La voz de Edward sonó amenazadora, pero lo que en realidad quería, era desviar la conversación, pues sabía cuán perspicaz era su padre.

—No tengo nada en contra de ella y tú lo sabes perfectamente. —Carlisle hablaba calmadamente—. Pero te conozco Edward, soy tu padre, y sé que eres capaz de cualquier cosa, para conseguir lo que deseas; y no es difícil darse cuenta, que estás loco por ella.

Edward caminaba de un lado a otro de la oficina, halando su cabello con frustración.

— ¿¡Y qué si estoy loco por ella!? —exclamó al no poder aguantar más la presión—. ¡Es cierto! La amo y así tenga que pasar por encima del mundo entero incluyéndolos a ustedes para tenerla. —Se acercó a su padre señalándolo con un dedo en tono de advertencia—. No dudes que será mía, gústele a quien le guste.

Carlisle guardó silencio por un momento, mientras que el hombre frente a él, respiraba agitadamente, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, para reafirmar su amenaza.

— ¿Incluso si no le gusta a ella? —Edward gruñó en respuesta, al tiempo que golpeaba el escritorio con el puño—. ¿Con qué la amenazaste para que aceptara estar contigo?

Solo el fuerte grito, que sonó más a un feroz gruñido, fue el aviso de la siguiente acción de Edward: Tomando por el espaldar una de las sillas que se encontraba frente al escritorio de su padre, la lanzó hacia una de las paredes laterales, provocando que ésta se rompiera por el fuerte choque.

— ¡Contéstame, Edward! —gritó Carlisle, enfurecido por la reacción de su hijo, que confirmaba sus sospechas—. ¿Qué le dijiste? ¿Qué le hiciste? ¡Habla de una maldita vez!

— ¡Soy tu hijo! —Edward se acercó al hombre, hasta que casi se tocaron—. ¡Deberías apoyarme en todo lo que hago! ¡Más aún cuando eso implica mi felicidad y mi paz!

— ¡Precisamente! Por lo que no quiero ver tu felicidad enturbiada, ni tu paz devastada es que estoy tratando de evitar que cometas una locura.

— ¡Ella me ama!

— ¡No te creo!

Carlisle se tambaleó hacia atrás cuando Edward le propinó un fuerte golpe en la cara, pero no alcanzó a caer al suelo, gracias a la silla, compañera de la que estaba destruida, de la que se sostuvo. Miró sorprendido a su hijo; él nunca le había faltado el respeto de esa manera.

—Ella me ama… me ama —repitió Edward respirando agitadamente—, y te lo voy a demostrar muy pronto, a ti y a todos.

Intentó caminar hacia la puerta, pero la voz conciliadora de su padre lo detuvo.

—Edward, no quiero que sufras, entiende eso hijo, por favor. —Esperó un momento la reacción de él, pero al ver que no se movía, continuó—: Tú nunca has tenido una novia formal, solo aventuras, pero jamás nos has presentado a nadie, y ahora te comportas de esta manera con una chica, que solo conoces de hace algunas semanas.

—Tú te enamoraste de mamá apenas la viste.

—Eso es diferente.

— ¿En qué? —preguntó Edward molesto de nuevo—. En que mamá era hija de un banquero, mientras que Isabella de un oficial de policía americano, ¿es eso?

— ¡No pongas palabras en mi boca! Sabes que yo nunca he menospreciado a nadie por sus orígenes, y si consideras que esa chica es ideal para ti, yo te apoyaré; pero temo que la estés manipulando como hacías con tu madre, y con todas las personas de las que deseabas conseguir algún beneficio.

—Yo amo a mamá, no puedes decir…

—Eso lo sé —dijo Carlisle limpiándose el hilo de sangre que le salía de su nariz—, pero el amor puede ser manipulador, cuando no se tiene conciencia de qué está bien y qué está mal. —Suspiró y cerró los ojos por un momento, decidiendo si debía confesar o no el recuerdo que llegó a su mente—. "Cuando conocí a tu madre, ella estaba saliendo con otro hombre. El maldito la exhibía como si fuera un trofeo; en realidad lo era, el más hermoso de todos, y yo deseaba poseerlo con todas mis fuerzas. Comencé a frecuentarla, a seguirla como un acosador a su víctima; y pude notar que yo no le era indiferente.

Luego de algún tiempo, en el que la relación de ellos se deterioraba cada vez más, y algo crecía entre ella y yo; decidí tomar las riendas de la situación y asegurarla para mí, de una vez por todas.

Ya yo había realizado indagaciones con sus amigas, y sabía que ella no se había entregado a él. En esa época las cosas no eran como ahora, además que su padre la protegía como a su tesoro y yo me aproveché de eso. Le rogué que me aceptara una invitación a cenar, y luego de tanto insistir aceptó; cuando estábamos saliendo del restaurante, le dije que me sentía muy mal, que no sabía si era capaz de llegar a mi apartamento, casi me desmayé; y ella cuán inocente era, no advirtió lo que me proponía."

— ¿Qué hiciste papá? —preguntó Edward con curiosidad, pero al mismo tiempo con asombro. Nunca había escuchado esa historia y no se imaginaba a su padre en ese tipo de plan.

—Cuando llegamos a mi apartamento —continuó Carlisle—, ella me ayudó a llegar a mi habitación, me tumbó en la cama e intentó huir lo más rápido posible, pero yo fui más resuelto y se lo impedí… Esa noche la hice mía.

— ¡Abusaste de mamá! —exclamó Edward con el ceño fruncido y las manos en puños.

—Claro que no, ¿cómo se te ocurre? La seduje hasta el punto en que no pudo resistirse; en realidad no tuve que hacer mucho, pues ella ya estaba enamorada de mí. —Carlisle se encogió de hombros y luego sonrió para sí mismo—. Cuando terminamos, yaciendo acurrucada en mi pecho, le dije que si no terminaba con el imbécil ese y se casaba conmigo, le diría a su padre lo que había sucedido entre los dos y que conociéndolo, con lo anticuado que era, la obligaría a casarse conmigo para que yo no armara escándalo.

— ¿Y qué dijo ella?

Carlisle sonrió ladeadamente, algo que su hijo había heredado de él a la perfección.

—Llevo casado con tu madre treinta y un años, y desde ese momento no he dejado de hacerle el amor ni una sola noche siempre que la tengo a mi lado. ¿Qué crees que dijo?

Edward se ruborizó un poco por el descubrimiento, de la activa vida sexual de sus padres; pero aprovechó la oportunidad para reclamar la hipocresía del hombre.

—A pesar de que hiciste eso con mamá, tienes el descaro de acusarme a mí, falsamente, de manipular a Isabella para que esté conmigo.

—Yo si estaba seguro de que tu madre me amaba —replicó Carlisle—. ¿Crees que le hubiera hecho algo así, asumiendo que no estaba enamorada de mí? ¿Que no deseaba estar conmigo? De haber sido así, le habría insistido mucho más, pero nunca actuaría de alguna forma que la dañara, o que la hiciera sentir infeliz.

—Tú no sabes nada —dijo Edward entre dientes—. Isabella me ama, estoy seguro de eso; no tienes ningún derecho a asumir que no es así. Si deseas llámala y pregúntale, indaga todo lo que quieras, las respuestas serán las mismas.

Carlisle suspiró hondamente y pasó una mano por su cabello, otra de las _manías _que heredó a su hijo.

—Nunca has tenido una novia formal, ¿por qué esta chica?

Edward se acercó al escritorio y apoyó las manos en éste, para mirar a su padre fijamente a los ojos y de esa manera, reafirmar las palabras que su locura hacía brotar de sus labios.

—Porque desde el momento en que la vi, sentí como el alma se me desprendiera del pecho para ir a postrarse ante ella; porque si supiera en qué instante la veré por última vez, me arrancaré los ojos, para que ella sea la última visión que tenga de este mundo; y el día que ella me faltare, mi cuerpo inerte caerá sobre la tierra santa, para que los ángeles, negros o de luz, vengan a mí, para unirme a ella por toda la eternidad.

El hombre rubio pudo sentir como su corazón se aceleraba y su respiración se entrecortaba. Un gemido lastimero salió de su boca y su alma se contrajo con la intensidad de esas palabras. Ese hombre frente a él no era su hijo…

_¡Mientes! _

Gritó su conciencia como réplica. Él sí era su hijo, sangre de su sangre, igual a él. Si Esme no lo hubiese amado, él habría hecho cualquier cosa, por desmedida que fuera, para hacerla suya; no habría permitido que se escapara de su abrazo, _nunca_. Pero no lo admitiría ante su hijo, _ni ante nadie._

Rodeó rápidamente el escritorio, colocó sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Edward, y con los pulgares en sus mejillas le habló:

—Yo conté con la fortuna de que tu madre me amara. —La voz de Carlisle era de angustia. Guardó silencio por unos segundos y continuó—: Júrame Edward, júrame que estás seguro que Isabella te hará feliz, que te ama y que tu corazón no sufrirá nunca las inclemencias del desamor. Júramelo.

—Te juro que no podré ser más feliz, que cuando la tenga asegurada para mí.

Carlisle miró en las verdes profundidades que eran los ojos de su hijo, y pudo ver la verdad de sus palabras; pero aun así, no le pasó desapercibido que no le aseguró el amor que anteriormente había dicho, que la chica sentía por él.

…

Bella se encontraba sentada en el sofá de la pequeña sala del apartamento que compartía con Jasper. Enfrente suyo, apoyado en la mesa de centro estaban: una taza de chocolate caliente; un paquete con catálogos de los mejores concesionarios, en los que se podía observar algunas referencias resaltadas en marcador amarillo; una carpeta del Lloyds Bank de Londres, en el que la felicitaban por la adquisición de su nueva tarjeta de crédito _Gold_, con folletos con explicaciones sobre los beneficios y utilidades de ésta; un catálogo de una empresa de bienes raíces, con propiedades ubicadas en los mejores distritos de Londres, también con algunas referencias resaltadas; y media docena de revistas especializadas en organización de Bodas, así como una en la que se contemplaban los vestidos de novia, de las mejores diseñadoras del mundo. Sin contar la nota que sostenía sobre su mano, escrita a puño y letra de Edward, con una caligrafía que parecía la de un joven educado en un colegio religioso.

_Mi nena,_

_Te envío lo que te prometí ayer, más unas revistas que imagino podrían servirte para organizar la ceremonia y la recepción._

_El viaje de tu madre y Angela, puedes convenirlo con Heidi para que usen la aerolínea de la familia y así viajen más cómodas._

_Dacre y Alex estarán contigo todo el tiempo, por favor nena, SIGUE SUS INDICACIONES._

_Si necesitas alguna otra cosa no dudes en llamarme, no importa en lo que me encuentre, siempre estaré disponible para ti, preciosa._

_¿Sabes algo, deliciosa? Aún llevo gravada en mi mente la imagen de tu cuerpo desnudo y jadeante, y en mi boca el sabor de tu placer y deseo. Quisiera saborearte de nuevo._

_Deberíamos aprovechar que Jasper está de viaje y tenemos el apartamento para los dos solos… tú llámame o escríbeme y estaré con mi rostro enterrado entre tus piernas en menos de lo que tus bragas dejan tus caderas._

_Te amo, te amo, te amo._

_Te extraño y te amo._

_Edward_

_PD: Quédate con la maldita tarjeta, escoge el auto y no les riñas a los guardaespaldas._

_¡HAZ LO QUE TE DIGO!_

_Te amo._

Alargó la mano y tomando la taza, bebió otro sorbo de chocolate, para enseguida, dejar la carta en la mesita, recostarse en el sofá, y cerrar los ojos y tratar de calmarse.

Desde que Edward la había amenazado para que se casara con él, solo habían pasado tres días; pero para ella, parecía que fueran tres largos años. Tantas emociones juntas, las amenazas, y antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba recibiendo palabras tiernas y cariñosas, y al siguiente segundo, siendo _seducida_ e _incitada_ a placeres ya experimentados, aunque en la actualidad, no deseaba volver a recibirlos de ese hombre, ni de ningún otro por el momento.

Edward era hermoso, eso nadie lo podía poner en duda, ni siquiera ella misma; pero su mente ya estaba vacunada contra su rostro; su cuerpo, contra sus manos; sus labios, contra su lengua; y su corazón, contra sus palabras. Era difícil no desear a un hombre como él, pero a ella se lo había puesto demasiado fácil. No sabía cómo su cuerpo podría reaccionar a los embates de placer que él pudiera provocar, pero de lo que sí estaba segura, era que al menos su mente y corazón, no darían tregua alguna, para buscar la respuesta a ese interrogante.

El sonido de su teléfono celular la sacó de sus cavilaciones y de su intento de relajación fallido. Tomó el aparato entre sus manos, dispuesta a proferir un extenso repertorio de insultos si se trataba de _cierto _presidente de compañía; pero su rabia se convirtió en felicidad, y al segundo siguiente en tensión, cuando vio el nombre de Jasper titilando en la pantalla iluminada.

La reunión con él tuvo que posponerse para el fin de semana, pues la noche en que Bella pensaba decirle que Edward quería hablar con él, Jasper se le adelantó y le comentó que viajaría con Emmett a Newcastle para adelantar unos negocios con unos clientes de la zona, y no regresaría hasta el sábado en la mañana; esta situación había tranquilizado a Bella, pues demoraba la conversación que tanto temía, pero había traído también la cobardía, porque ya no encontraba las palabras para informarle de las intensiones de Edward de hablar con él, y eso la tenía incluso más nerviosa.

Contestó la llamada, y trató de que su tono fuera animado, pero logró solo el efecto contrario y su amigo no lo pasó desapercibido.

—Jasper, andas un poco paranoico últimamente, es solo cansancio, nada más —explicó Bella lo mejor que pudo.

—_No me vengas con evasivas, ni a estar desviando el tema. Algo muy raro está pasando desde el lunes que fuiste a la Oficina de Migración_ —decía Jasper en tono demasiado serio para el gusto de ella—. _Te enfermaste de la nada, te dieron los días sin una excusa médica, y anoche estabas tan nerviosa, que creí te arrancarías el labio de tanto morderlo. ¿Qué se supone debo pensar sobre esto?_

Bella se mordió el labio, dándole la razón. Estaba cansada de mentirle, sin contar con que era muy difícil hacerlo cuando Jasper era tan receptivo con las emociones de los demás, y más aún con las de ella. No sabiendo cómo actuar de forma correcta, optó por el camino fácil. La indignación.

— ¿Es que ahora no tengo derecho a enfermarme? —preguntó Bella con falsa molestia—. Si me dieron esos dos días o no, no es tu problema. Yo los solicité y el mismo Carlisle Cullen me los dio, porque notó lo mal que me encontraba; pero como a ti no te importa lo que a mí me suceda…

— _¡No me salgas con esas estupideces! _—gritó Jasper desde el otro lado de la línea—. _Tú eres lo más importante para mí y lo sabes. Eres tú la que no confías en mí, me estás ocultando muchas cosas y te refugias en pataletas injustificadas, para no decirme qué está sucediendo._

— ¡Yo no tengo por qué estarte dando explicaciones a ti! —gritó Bella de vuelta—. Tú no eres ni mi padre, ni mi hermano, ni nada mío para que te creas con derecho a estar reclamándome lo que hago o dejo de hacer.

El silencio del otro lado de la línea, hizo que Bella se estremeciera, al tiempo que un sollozo escapaba de su boca. Esas palabras proferidas en un momento de desesperación le dolieron en lo más profundo de su alma, porque sabía el daño que habían proferido.

—Jasper… —susurró Bella de forma entrecortada. Su táctica se había ido contra ella misma.

—_Estoy ocupado, hablamos después._ —La voz de Jasper fue tan apagada, seria pero al mismo tiempo dolida, que ella sintió cómo su corazón se rasgaba sin ninguna compasión. Quiso hablar de nuevo, rogarle que la perdonara, pero solo el vacío de una llamada cortada le respondió.

Bella soltó el teléfono, y lloró amargamente. Estaba salvando a quienes perdería por no poder explicar los argumentos que justificaban sus acciones. Su vida se estaba yendo por un caño recubierto en oro; empujada a él por el amor que sentía por ellos; pero no le importaba, ella podría vivir en su amargura y desgracia, sabiendo que toda su familia era feliz.

Necesitaba aire fresco, tenía que salir de su apartamento y caminar para calmarse, antes de cometer alguna estupidez como la que ya había hecho con Jasper. Rápidamente se secó las lágrimas y lavándose la cara en el fregadero de la cocina, abrió la puerta de salida. Dos hombres altos, incluso algo más que Edward, y musculosos como los que seguían a Heidi y a Alice a todas partes, vestidos de traje, corbata negra y camisa blanca; se ubicaron inmediatamente a cada lado de la puerta y la miraron sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

Bella los miró a cada uno, e intentó emitir un gruñido, pero éste compitió en su garganta con un sollozo y salió vencido en la contienda.

— ¡Lárguense! —gritó y tiró la puerta con todas sus fuerzas.

Corrió hacia su sofá y se lanzó llorando de nuevo. El que haya aceptado su situación, no le impedía llorar y desahogarse todo lo que deseara.

El sonido de su teléfono celular volvió a retumbar en la habitación.

_Jasper._

Rápidamente tomó el aparato y contestó sin mirar la pantalla.

—Mi vida, perdóname… por favor… no quería… no quería, perdón… —rogó desesperadamente entre sollozos.

— _¡Bella! ¿Qué tienes? ¿Te sucedió algo? ¡Por Dios! ¡Dime que estás bien!_ —La persona que le hablaba, sonaba casi al borde de la locura.

Bella quedó muda por un momento, luego de reconocer la voz del otro lado de la línea; pero enseguida se recuperó y siendo la última persona con la que deseaba hablar en ese momento, colgó.

El teléfono volvió a repicar varias veces más.

_Edward, déjame en paz… por favor… _Pensó sosteniendo la cabeza entre sus manos.

Unos golpes se escucharon en la puerta, y uno de los hombres preguntó a través de la madera, si se encontraba bien; pero Bella no contestó. No quería saber de nadie en ese momento. Simplemente deseaba estar sola.

Corrió hacia su habitación, tiró la puerta y se abrazó a su almohada que enseguida se humedeció con su llanto.

_Naomi._

Deseó poder tenerla consigo, abrazarla y que ella le lamiera las lágrimas como siempre hacía cuando lloraba por su padre. Era una actuación más propia de un perro, pero ella era así, era su amiga, sufría junto con ella; y ahora estaba lejos. En un momento de divagación sin sentido, se preguntó qué amenaza habría proferido Edward contra ella, y solo se le ocurrió que la enviaría a algún albergue para animales desamparados, donde le darían comida corriente, la pondrían a dormir sobre el suelo frío en un rincón, nadie la acariciaría por las tardes, y estaría revuelta con gatos mugrientos que la mirarían de forma hostil o la llenarían de gatitos, que ella no tendría paciencia para cuidar, porque no había nacido para ser madre.

Enterró más su rostro contra la almohada y se permitió llorar por su amiga de cuatro patas, a la que nadie era capaz de reconocerle su belleza, solo ella. Así estuvo hasta que, algunos minutos después, la puerta de su habitación se abrió violentamente.

— ¡Isabella! —gritó Edward y se abalanzó sobre la cama de la chica. Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, la tomó en sus brazos al tiempo que él se sentaba sobre la cama, la atrajo hacia su pecho y la abrazó fuertemente—. ¿Qué tienes mi amor? Por favor, dime qué te sucedió… estoy muriendo Isabella.

Bella había soltado la almohada a la que estaba aferrada y su apoyo pasó a ser las solapas del saco de Edward. Su mente le gritaba que se apartara, que no se permitiera recibir consuelo de él, pero lo necesitaba, y en el estado en el que estaba, no era muy consciente de quién la sostenía, solo sabía que era reconfortante sentirse protegida.

Edward, recordando las palabras que ella le había dicho por teléfono, intuyó que había discutido con Jasper, y conociendo la relación existente entre los dos, logró comprender el estado de la chica; pero eso no evitó que sintiera rabia hacia Jasper por hacerla sufrir, y el deseo de protegerla afloró más en su interior. Con ella todavía llorando en su pecho, empezó a mecerla suavemente, mientras apoyaba los labios en el cabello castaño de la chica.

Luego de un largo rato, en que Bella estuvo llorando desconsoladamente, empezó a calmarse lentamente. La fragancia que despedía el cuerpo de Edward y los mimos que le profería, la relajaron hasta el punto de dormirla profundamente.

Edward pudo sentir cómo su respiración se acompasaba poco a poco, y no queriendo perturbarla, se quedó con ella por algún tiempo, cuidando de no moverla mucho, para no sacarla del plácido descanso.

Para cuando Bella despertó, yacía recostada en su cama, cubierta por el cobertor hasta sus hombros, descalza, con el botón de sus _Jeans_ y la corredera abiertos, y una suave música sonando a bajo volumen por toda la habitación, era la Traviata Prelude de Giuseppe Verdi. Giró la cabeza para averiguar de dónde procedía la melodía, y encontró su celular en la mesita de noche, sobre una hoja escrita con letra que reconoció de Edward. Detuvo la música y con el ceño fruncido leyó la nota.

_Nena:_

_No me quedé hasta que despertaras, porque sabía que te podría causar más malestar, y aunque no lo creas, yo solo quiero hacerte feliz._

_Pedí un domicilio que Dacre colocará en la cocina cuando llegue. Dejé tu habitación con llave para que nadie pudiera entrar._

_Por favor, llámame y confírmame que solo fue una discusión con Jasper… por mi salud mental. Te amo._

_Edward_

—No creo que tu salud mental pueda estar peor —dijo Bella para sí misma.

No se molestó en revisar ni las sábanas, ni a ella misma; ya había comprobado anteriormente que Edward no la tocaría, al menos mientras estuviera dormida.

…

Los siguientes días, Bella no se apareció por CullenWorld, pues no consideraba que tuviera nada que buscar allá, y mucho menos con dos _gorilas_ siguiéndola a sol y sombra. Había sido frustrante en extremo, pero al menos, había logrado conservar algo de dignidad, y más que todo orgullo, al dejarle en claro a Edward que no haría las cosas a su manera.

Al día siguiente de la visita de Edward, que agradeció no se hubiese quedado, porque estaba segura que le habría dado un derrame cerebral de la rabieta; tomó todo lo que Edward le había enviado, lo colocó dentro de la misma caja, y se dirigió al apartamento de éste.

Como ya se esperaba, los dos hombres la siguieron por la escalera, pero ella solo se limitó a dar los buenos días, porque después de todo, ellos solo cumplían con su trabajo. Al salir del edificio, un auto negro, bastante lujoso al parecer, la esperaba con la puerta trasera abierta, que según quien recordaba era Alex, la había abierto para ella. Conocía los nombres de las mejores marcas de autos, pero no era experta en el tema como para reconocerlos a simple vista; para ella eso era un auto negro demasiado costoso y punto.

Solo observó el auto por unos segundos; con caja en manos, giró a su izquierda sin decir palabra, y empezó a caminar hacia la parada del autobús. Al instante, Dacre, que era el que más cerca estaba de ella, la siguió y se interpuso en su camino.

—Señorita, el auto es para usted, solo díganos a dónde quiere ir.

—Voy hacia el apartamento del hombre que los contrató —explicó Bella tratando de no sonar grosera—. Pero lo haré como siempre.

Bordeó al hombre e intentó seguir su camino, pero este se interpuso de nuevo.

—Señorita, por su seguridad no podemos dejarla ir de esta forma, es preciso que haga lo que le indicamos.

Bella lo miró con el ceño fruncido, ellos no tenían la culpa; pero su paciencia, en esos días no estaba para reclamos, más todavía cuando no se había reconciliado con Jasper.

—Escuche muy bien lo que le voy a decir porque no lo pienso repetir —habló Bella entre dientes sin importarle ya su tono—. La única forma de que yo entre a ese auto, es siendo obligada, y si me llega a poner un solo dedo encima, más demoraré yo en informarle a Edward, que él en hacerles desear no haber tenido nunca esa idea. Ahora apártese de mi camino.

El hombre sin pensarlo dos veces, se apartó y le permitió el paso. No era la primera vez que trabajaba para el Señor Cullen, y aunque era un hombre amable con sus empleados, sabía perfectamente qué sucedía cuando se salía de sus casillas. Ya había sucedido anteriormente, cuando un compañero había tomado a la Señorita Alice por el brazo, para impulsarla a que caminara más rápido de lo que sus piernas le permitían. No le había dejado ninguna marca considerable, solo la piel un poco enrojecida, pero al hombre sí le habían quedado recuerdos que el mismo Edward Cullen, se había encargado de marcarle en la cara con sus propios puños.

Haciéndole una seña rápida a su compañero, se dispuso a seguirla a pie, mientras que el otro lo haría en el auto.

Bella subió a la ruta que necesitaba y el hombre hizo lo mismo. Por simple curiosidad, miró por el vidrio trasero del autobús, y reconoció el _auto negro demasiado costoso _siguiéndolos de cerca, suspiró y tomó asiento. No podía impedir que ellos la siguieran, y mientras no interfirieran en sus planes para cada día, podían hacer lo que desearan.

Cuando llegó al apartamento de Edward, fue recibida por Katy, quien la saludó con mucho cariño y le ofreció quedarse para tomar el té. La otra chica, que descubrió se llamaba Gina, la siguió mirando con hostilidad, pero ya no había altivez en su mirada, si no algo parecido a la envidia, no precisamente de la buena, y casi enseguida descubrió el por qué de su cambio de actitud.

—Oh, niña, el Señor Edward ya me contó la noticia —dijo Katy con una sonrisa en el rostro—. Estoy tan contenta que todavía no lo asimilo bien.

Bella inmediatamente intuyó, a qué se refería la mujer, y al verla tan emocionada, no fue capaz de hacer un comentario sarcástico.

_Todos los que lo rodean son personas tan amables que no merecen los dardos que quiero dirigir a él._

Pero cuando Gina pasó y le lanzó una mirada de odio, completó su antiguo pensamiento.

_Bueno, casi todos._

—No sé cómo pasó exactamente, pero de un momento a otro terminé comprometida con Edward —dijo Bella forzando una sonrisa. Gustosa habría cambiado de puesto con Gina, si tanto deseaba ocupar su lugar en el corazón de Edward.

La mujer soltó una sutil carcajada.

— ¡Ese es mi niño! —susurró para que la otra chica no la escuchara—. Él siempre tiene lo que quiere. Nadie sabe muy bien cómo lo hace, pero cuando uno menos piensa, se ve haciendo todo lo que él dice.

—Es un manipulador de primera categoría —dijo Bella más para sí, que para la mujer.

—Solo hay que tenerle paciencia, no me extraña que te hayas enamorado de él en tan poco tiempo, puede ser un chico muy encantador cuando se lo propone.

—Sí, bastante y no te imaginas cuánto lo _amo. —_Bella se arrepintió enseguida de su sarcasmo, pero se tranquilizó cuando la mujer sonrió aún más y empezó a servirle la taza. No lo había captado.

Luego de dejarle la caja con las cosas que Edward le había enviado, y pedirle que le dijera que ahí le dejaba una _basura_ que encontró en su apartamento. Se despidió de ella y se dirigió a un supermercado para comprar los víveres con el dinero que Heidi le había enviado, por los días que había trabajado en CullenWorld.

Todo el tiempo fue seguida por los hombres. Compró lo que necesitaba: comida para ella y Jasper, artículos de aseo personal y una que otra golosina. Cuando se encontraba en la caja registradora, pagando la cuenta, recibió una llamada de Heidi en donde le pedía que se fuera para su casa, para que no estuviera sola esos días.

—Tengo que llevar unas cosas a mi apartamento, tomo algo de ropa y enseguida salgo para allá —propuso Bella.

Heidi le indicó que ya había avisado para que le permitieran la entrada y la atendieran todo el día hasta que ella llegara, también le dijo que no se preocupara por su padre, pues estaba en casa de los Cullen y no regresaría hasta después de que ella llegara. Así lo hizo.

Cuando Heidi llegó, Bella se encontraba en la _sala de estar_, viendo en televisión un documental llamado: Problemas y misterios matemáticos sin resolver.

— ¡Por Dios, Bella! Tantos programas buenos que deben estar dando y tú te concentras en un documental sobre matemáticas. —Tomó el control del televisor y lo apagó

— ¡Oye! Yo no me meto en tus gustos, así que déjame tranquila —protestó Bella, pero la mujer se limitó a bufar y a arrastrarla a su habitación.

Solo hablaron un momento sobre los _regalos _de Edward. Heidi trató de persuadirla de recibirlos, alegando que era el pago por todo lo que la estaba haciendo pasar.

—Me gustan los regalos cuando son de alguien que aprecio, y que sé, son dados con cariño, _por _cariño —explicó Bella con el ceño fruncido—, no por querer ratificar su poder sobre mí. Eso no lo voy a permitir. Además, hay regalos de _regalos_, y los que da tu primo se pasan de tono.

Heidi rodó los ojos y cambió de tema, sabiendo que era un caso perdido.

— ¿Y cómo te la llevas con tus custodios?

—Los soporto, pero no les presto atención —contestó Bella encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Por qué no me extraña que no sean para nada guapos? —preguntó Heidi con ironía.

—Porque obviamente Edward no quiere hombres guapos a mi alrededor —respondió Bella levantando los brazos—. Ni siquiera le gusta cuando tu hermano se me acerca. Está totalmente paranoico.

—Deberías aprovecharte de eso para tu propio beneficio —aconsejó Heidi con una mirada pícara dirigida hacia Bella.

—La verdad no me interesa, solo quiere casarme con él y que nos deje la vida en paz.

—Suerte con eso…

Heidi empezó a hablar sobre otros asuntos, y el tema de Edward quedó olvidado.

Esa misma noche Bella conoció al padre de su ahora gran amiga. Joseph McCarty seguía casi igual a como aparecía en la foto en el escritorio de Edward, solo que con una que otra arruga más pronunciada, sin perder la belleza varonil de su rostro, ni la fortaleza de su cuerpo; pero Bella pudo notar que algo, que resaltaba en la fotografía, ahora le faltaba a él: el brillo de alegría y las ganas de vivir de un hombre que está verdaderamente enamorado. Ahora su mirada estaba apagada, se veía triste, como si solo siguiera en este mundo, porque sabía que la solución a su sufrimiento, era considerado un pecado ante los ojos del creador.

Para Bella fue algo difícil de ver, pues ese hombre reflejaba la misma angustia y desolación, que su madre antes de conocer a Phil; en realidad todavía se podía atisbar en sus ojos rastros de ese estado, pero no tanto como a este hombre, que ahora la saludaba con una sonrisa amable en sus labios. Agradeció que él se retirara rápidamente, porque ya sentía su corazón contrayéndose por los recuerdos y la pena.

Cuando se fueron a dormir, Bella se quedó en el cuarto de Emmett como la vez anterior. Tenían habitación de invitados, pero Heidi decía, en tono de burla, que ella era como de la familia, y que a Emmett no le importaría que ocupara su habitación, que solo usaba en muy pocas ocasiones.

Luego de recostarse, decidió que hablaría con Sara la tarde siguiente. No quería que ella se enterara como todos los demás de su matrimonio con Edward, pues estaba segura que el lunes todos en la compañía lo sabrían.

Heidi le había confirmado que ni Sara ni John, se habían enterado de la declaración de Edward en su oficina, ya que ellos habían salido por la otra puerta, para organizar unos documentos resultantes de la reunión.

No le importaba lo que nadie más pensara, y estaba segura que si las habladurías se daban, sería sobre un posible embarazo de ella, o cosas por el estilo, y no la típica historia de la secretaria y el jefe. Todos sabían que ella era más una auxiliar que una secretaria, que en realidad nunca se desempeñó en ese oficio, y también que había entrado allí, más por un favor, que por mérito propio o competencia; por lo que no tendría que preocuparse por ser una más en la larga lista de mujeres que terminaban protagonizando esa historia; y que dijeran que estaba esperando al heredero Cullen, la tenía sin cuidado, con que Jasper supiera que no era así, le bastaba.

Lo que sí la preocupaba era que no se había reconciliado precisamente con éste último. En la tarde había intentado llamarlo, pero él no contestó a ninguna de sus llamadas; solo minutos después, le había enviado un mensaje de texto diciéndole que estaba ocupado que la llamaba en la noche, pero no lo había hecho, y aunque lo intentó de nuevo, él tampoco respondió.

El que sí llamó fue Edward, seguramente para saber cómo seguía; pero no deseaba hablar con él, y como sabía que no la dejaría en paz hasta saber de ella, le envió un mensaje de texto, indicándole escuetamente que estaba bien y en casa de Heidi; cosas que imaginó, ya él debía saber.

Derramando algunas lágrimas silenciosas por su situación con su amigo, se quedó dormida luego de decidir que lo intentaría de nuevo al día siguiente.

Cuando despertó, ya Heidi se había marchado al trabajo. Se bañó, se colocó una sudadera color caramelo bastante cómoda, con sus pantuflas de casa, porque no tenía planeado salir hasta la tarde que se reuniera con Sara.

Luego de desayunar, llamó a la chica para acordar una reunión.

—_Podríamos almorzar juntas, tengo cita con mi director de tesis apenas salga de trabajar y no me queda tiempo de reunirme contigo _—propuso Sara. Bella aceptó, y quedaron de encontrarse en una pequeña cafetería cerca de la compañía, pero le pidió que no le informara a Edward para dónde iba, aunque era de esperarse que él igual se enterara.

Bella intentó nuevamente llamar a Jasper, pero tampoco respondió, por lo que decidió dejarle un mensaje en el buzón de voz.

_Jasper, por favor perdóname. Tú sabes perfectamente que te quiero, eres mi hermano, ese que nunca tuve y lo encontré cuando te conocí. (Larga pausa) No soporto estar así contigo, grítame, dime lo que quieras, insúltame, cualquier cosa, pero no soporto tu silencio. Te quiero. Soy la estúpida de tu hermanita._

Luego de cambiarse de ropa, y colocarse unos _jeans_ una blusa color rojo con manga larga, y una chaqueta también de _Jean_, se calzó unos Converseazules y se recogió el cabello rápidamente en una coleta.

Salió de la casa de Heidi, indicando que almorzaría por fuera, y como ya esperaba que sucediera, fue seguida de cerca por los dos hombres y el _auto negro demasiado costoso._

Llegó a un pequeño establecimiento de solo cinco mesas, y ambiente bastante informal, donde por referencia de Sara, vendían los mejores almuerzos caseros de todo Londres. Ya Sara se encontraba en la primera mesa, ubicada junto a la ventana, y sus dos seguidores se sentaron en una de las dos mesas ubicadas afuera, que quedaba justo del otro lado del vidrio. Las dos chicas se saludaron y ordenaron un almuerzo corriente con _Coca-Cola _y de entrada unos aros de cebolla.

—Son ideas o esos dos tipos vinieron contigo y uno de ellos se bajó de ese espectacular Aston Martin —comentó Sara más a modo de afirmación que de pregunta.

_¡Dios!_

Bella habría preferido no enterarse nunca de la marca del auto, pues sabía que los Aston Martin, no eran para nada económicos.

_¿Acaso no son esos los que usan en los eventos de la realeza?_

Prefirió no salir de la duda, y limitarse a explicarle a su amiga lo que sucedía, o al menos la versión que le debía dar.

—Tengo que contarte algo que… sé es un poco extraño… —dijo Bella indecisa, no de contarle a Sara, sino de cómo empezar.

—Bella, me estás asustando, ¿sucede algo malo? —preguntó Sara con evidente preocupación.

Decidiendo que era mejor hacerlo como las enfermeras con las curitas*, _soltó_ la parte principal de la historia, sin compasión.

—Me voy a casar con Edward —dijo tan rápidamente que Sara se la quedó mirando confundida.

— ¿Cómo? Repite, porque no te entendí bien —pidió Sara, espabilando rápidamente y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Que me voy a casar con Edward.

— ¿Qué Edward?

—Tu Edward, mi Edward… el Edward de ese edificio —respondió Bella señalando los últimos pisos de CullenWorld, que se podían ver desde ahí.

Sara abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y tomó aire sin ser muy consciente del hecho.

— ¡¿Qué?! —gritó Sara casi levantándose de la silla.

Los dos hombres fuera del establecimiento, se levantaron rápidamente, Bella les hizo señas para que se sentaran de nuevo y prefiriendo dejar a su amiga solo un momento para que asimilara la noticia, se levantó de su silla y se acercó a ellos, para indicarles que pidieran algo para almorzar, y que ella lo costeaba si era necesario.

—Muchas gracias señorita, pero almorzaremos cuando regresemos a casa, no podemos descuidarla por estar comiendo —explicó Alex.

—No importa, es mi culpa por no avisarles que saldría, por favor pidan algo, así sea un refrigerio —pidió Bella con una sonrisa. Sabía que la cantidad de comida ingerida por un hombre era abundante, más en unos del tamaño de ellos, y pensar que por capricho de Edward ellos tendrían que esperar para almorzar no la hacía muy feliz—. Yo no tengo enemigos, esto es solo, una necedad, háganme feliz… por favor.

Los hombres se miraron y luego la miraron a ella.

—Tenemos dinero, muchas gracias por el ofrecimiento, enseguida pediremos algo —dijo Dacre con una sonrisa amable que hizo que sus facciones se suavizaran un poco.

Bella le sonrió de vuelta y regresó a la mesa, donde Sara miraba atónita la pared lateral.

— ¿Sara…?

—No entiendo, tú lo odiabas, ¿cómo…? No entiendo.

Bella suspiró y se dispuso a contar la historia que ahora tendría que relatar una y otra vez, a varias personas.

—Supongo que las cosas son así —contestó Bella. Se mordió el labio dándose cuenta que debía ser más convincente—. Yo no lo odiaba, solo era que no sabía cómo actuar o reaccionar ante un hombre que me gustaba tanto.

—Eso no tiene sentido, Bella —refutó Sara.

— ¡Sí lo tiene! Recuerda que soy menor que tú —explicó Bella—. Vengo de un pequeño pueblo de Estados Unidos, los únicos hombres con los que me he rodeado son mis profesores y compañeros de clase; el único realmente guapo que he conocido en mi vida, antes de venir aquí, es Jasper, y sabes cuáles son mis sentimientos hacia él. Entonces, llego aquí y encuentro a un hombre como Edward: hermoso, encantador, seductor y que aparte de todo se interesa por mí. ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? ¿Abrirme de piernas y proclamarle amor eterno desde un comienzo? Yo no tengo experiencia con hombres y mucho menos de la clase de él; estaba asustada y su insistencia me confundía más; no sabía si quería solo estar conmigo como un pasatiempo, o en realidad deseaba algo serio.

Sara se la quedó mirando por unos momentos, analizando las explicaciones de Bella, y cuando consideró que eran totalmente justificadas, una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, y la emoción se reflejó en sus ojos.

— ¡No lo puedo creer! Bella, te vas a casar con Edward Cullen, presidente de CullenWorld.

—Qué emoción, ¿cierto? —habló Bella con claro sarcasmo, pero Sara no lo notó.

—Pero, cuéntame cómo fue, cómo te propuso matrimonio. ¿Fue romántico? ¿Con velas y todo eso? ¿Y el anillo? —Sara empezó a buscar con la mirada en la mano de la chica.

Esas eran las preguntas que Bella no quería responder, pero recordando cómo solucionaban en las películas estas situaciones, logró formar su respuesta.

—Fue algo muy privado —dijo Bella forzando una sonrisa—. Edward es un hombre… peculiar, y de esa misma forma fue su propuesta de matrimonio.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí, un día llegué a la oficina y me dijo: Isabella, o te casas conmigo, o arruino a tu familia —dijo Bella tratando de imitar la voz de Edward y luego continuó encogiéndose de hombros—. Y no me tocó de otra que aceptar.

Sara la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, y enseguida soltó una fuerte carcajada.

— ¡Eso es tan típico del Señor Cullen! —exclamó entre risas. Era claro que no le había creído una sola palabra.

Bella sonrió por la risa contagiosa de la chica y miró hacia la mesa donde estaban los guardaespaldas, que se encontraban comiendo unos _sándwich _con lo que al parecer era jugo de naranja.

La charla continuó con las típicas preguntas a una amiga que se va a casar, pero Bella las evadió eficazmente, alegando además que no había anillo porque aún no había hablado con Jasper, y como no le gustaban mucho las joyas, lo más seguro era que no lo aceptara. Sara al notar la renuencia, intuyó que se sentía apenada por la situación, y cambió de tema para no hacerla sentir incómoda.

Cuando ya estaba de regreso a la casa de Heidi, Bella recibió un mensaje de Texto.

_He preguntado por ti a Heidi todo el tiempo, pero le he pedido que no te diga nada._

_Lo eres todo para mí, mi vida, mi niña, esa a la que deseo proteger._

_Nos vemos mañana al medio día._

_Te quiero mucho._

_Jasper_

A Bella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas por las palabras de su _hermano_, pero la preocupación y la angustia la agobiaron de nuevo; ya no habría viajes, ni nada que impidiera que Jasper se enterara de su matrimonio con Edward. Solo era cuestión de horas para descubrir cuál sería la reacción de Jasper, y ella estaba segura, que no sería nada buena.

* * *

***Vanditas, que se colocan en una herida muy pequeña.**

* * *

**Chicas este si está mas larguito jejejeje, y confirmado, el 99.9% aman a Edward bipolar, sin importar si hay momentos que lo odian =P**

**********A las nuevas lectoras bienvenidas, a las lectoras ocultas espero les este gustando la historia y a ****Maru-chan1296, JOSELINA, Diana Robles, Roxa Cullen Hale, alimago, karenov17, nitzuki, MonseCullen, EriM, CamBludi85, Giorka Ramirez Montoya, Anahi-littrell, maryroxy, anamart05, teky, Carelymh, Jess, beakis, Ligia Rodriguez, danitta20, PRISGPE, zujeyane, XkanakoX, Beca Masen, gmaciaszuniga, Kriss21, solasol, joli Cullen, PrincesLynx, melyna-cisne, neily Pattz, yazz-cullen, Gretchen CullenMasen, Lady Andy Pao, perla C, sandra32321, Luisinha, Nohemi, Lulu, Luisinha, .swan, EDLFG12345, Solciito Pattinson, Elialice Robsten, Angy Manse Cullen y jamlvg. No se imaginan cuanto me encantan sus rr, muchos me dan risa, otros me hacen odiar, y otros amar a Edward jajajajajajajjaa. **

**Recuerden que el trailer, mi perfil de facebook y el del grupo de la historia, estan en mi perfil.**

**Bueno, nos estamos leyendo y como siempre si tienen algo que decir, aquí estoy yo para leer.**


	15. Capitulo 14

**NATURALEZA DE UNA OBSESIÓN**

...

**Disclaimer**

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La Trama es mía.**

**Capítulo beteado por Marta Salazar, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

**¡Espero les guste!**

**CAPÍTULO 14**

* * *

…

_Miedo e incertidumbre me abruman,_

_y temo perder lo que intento salvar._

_Confusión y aturdimiento siento por un momento,_

_y el tiempo y espacio desaparecen para mí._

_¿Qué significa esa palabra pronunciada?_

_¿Qué valor puede tener para mi alma?_

…

Bella se encontraba de pie frente a la puerta de su apartamento, buscando en el bolsillo delantero de su morral, las llaves para ingresar en él.

—Aquí están las mías —anunció Jasper sacando su mano del bolsillo, y entregándole un pequeño llavero plateado con las letras CW intercaladas, como en el logo de CullenWorld.

Bella alzó una ceja de forma interrogativa hacia el hombre.

—Me lo dio Emmett cuando entré a trabajar —explicó Jasper—. Creí que tenías uno también.

—A mí solo me dieron un carnet y el peor contrato de mi vida —dijo para enseguida arrepentirse por sus palabras, y soltó una risita tratando de hacer pasar su confesión como una broma. Jasper le devolvió la sonrisa y ella suspiró aliviada.

Emmett y Jasper habían llegado hacía cuatro horas a la casa de los McCarty, porque Heidi les avisó que Bella se estaba quedando con ella, y que allí los estaban esperando.

Cuando Jasper cruzó la puerta de la pequeña mansión, Bella no se atrevió a acercársele, pero éste, luego de colocar la maleta en el suelo, extendió los brazos hacia ella, y la chica entendiendo el mensaje, corrió hacia él y rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, lo abrazó fuertemente, al tiempo que Jasper la levantaba del suelo para también abrazarla.

— ¡Perdóname! Por favor… soy una estúpida —sollozaba Bella contra el cuello de su amigo.

—No digas eso, mi vida, todos pasamos por malos momentos —respondió Jasper a manera de consuelo, frotándole la espalda.

La deslizó hasta el suelo permitiendo que quedara sobre sus pies, le dio un beso en la frente, al tiempo que le secaba las lágrimas con los pulgares.

— ¡Ay, que tiernos! —exclamó Emmett en tono de falsa ternura, acercándose a Heidi—. ¿Para mí no hay un recibimiento así, tal vez?

Heidi batió las pestañas cuando su hermano le tendió los brazos de la misma forma en que Jasper lo había hecho con Bella, y se acercó a él para abrazarlo por la cintura.

— ¿Qué me trajiste? —preguntó como una niña pequeña a su padre que llega del trabajo.

Emmett sonrió pícaramente, se metió una mano en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón, y sacó algo pequeño envuelto en un papel ruidoso.

— ¡Un chocolate! —exclamó burlonamente agitándolo en la cara de su hermana. Ésta bufó, le arrancó el dulce bruscamente, y caminó aparentemente molesta hacia la sala de estar—. ¡Oye! Tienes una tarjeta de crédito que me va a dejar en la ruina —protestó Emmett, levantando los brazos para enfatizar su indignación.

Aunque al parecer no era su responsabilidad, pues Heidi trabajaba y ganaba un buen sueldo por aguantarse a su propio primo, ella era su consentida y él se encargaba de pagar todos sus gastos_. —Tu propia hermana te tiene agarrado de las pelotas—. _Le decía Edward constantemente, pero a él no le importaba—. _No tengo en quién más gastar mi dinero, y me gusta hacerla feliz_ —respondía siempre encogiéndose de hombros.

Emmett sonrió cuando su hermana desapareció por la puerta de la habitación contigua, y se giró hacia la otra pareja de _hermanos. —_Quédense a almorzar, ya es tarde para que lleguen a su apartamento a cocinar.

Los amigos agradecieron y los siguieron al saloncito. Jasper había conversado amenamente con ellos por algunos minutos, hasta que la puerta principal se abrió y la voz de su _pequeña pesadilla_,como él la llamaba en sus pensamientos, se escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta. Alice había entrado a la estancia y saludando rápidamente a los demás, se abalanzó sobre un Jasper ceñudo, y dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios, le dijo cuánto lo había extrañado.

— ¡Que cuarteto! —gritó Emmett soltando una carcajada, que enseguida fue acallada por un fuerte golpe de Heidi, indicándole que no hiciera ese tipo de comentarios delante de Jasper.

Alice comentó que había llamado a Edward para que se les uniera, pero Bella al escucharla, se disculpó indicando que necesitaba usar el baño. Cuando se apartó de ellos, marcó rápidamente a Edward para pedirle que no se presentara, que esperara hasta que hablara con Jasper.

—_Llego a tu apartamento a las ocho en punto Isabella; no voy a tolerar más demoras —_indicó Edward desde el otro lado de la línea—. _No quiero que nos sigamos escondiendo, mi amor, quiero poder abrazarte, besarte y que todos sepan que eres mía. Somos adultos y no tenemos por qué pedirle permiso a nadie para estar juntos, pero quiero hacer las cosas bien, por ti, preciosa; para que tu familia se dé cuenta que te amo sinceramente._

Bella solo se había limitado a aceptar la hora propuesta y a rogarle que le dijera a los guardaespaldas que no la siguieran hasta su apartamento, para que Jasper no los notara; porque aunque estaban postrados a la entrada de la mansión McCarty, se confundían con los de esa familia; Edward se negó rotundamente, y solo aceptó que la siguieran desde lejos, cuidando de no ser vistos; al no tener más oportunidad, Bella aceptó y luego colgó. Al menos por ese tiempo que compartiera con sus amigos, podía estar tranquila, imaginar que todo estaba bien y que su vida era perfecta.

Pero el tiempo estaba llegando a su fin, y solo tenía un par de horas para que Edward llegara a _pedirla _en matrimonio.

Entraron al apartamento y Jasper acomodó su maleta junto a un sillón. Bella dejó su morral junto a la maleta y cuando se giró para acomodarse en el sofá, su corazón se saltó un latido.

— ¿Qué es esta caja, Bella? Tiene tu nombre escrito —preguntó Jasper estirando la mano para levantar la tapa.

_Maldito desgraciado._

Bella se apresuró a impedir que su amigo descubriera el contenido, y prácticamente se la arrebató de las manos. No tenía el valor suficiente para hablar con él a solas, en realidad si por ella fuera, no se lo diría nunca.

—Son cosas del trabajo —explicó rápidamente—. Heidi me pidió que las revisara y las dejé aquí antes de irme para su casa.

Jasper aceptó el argumento y se recostó en el sofá claramente agotado. Bella se dirigió a su habitación, depositó su carga sobre la cama y la destapó. Ahí estaba todo lo que Edward le había enviado, pero con una nueva nota.

"_Revisa todo de nuevo, nena, si definitivamente no te gusta nada, te envío más catálogos._

_Te amo._

_Edward."_

Bella se dejó caer sobre la cama y cerró los ojos, suspirando profundamente.

_¿O es?, ¿o se hace?_

Bella no entendía cómo Edward podía crearse una _película _en su cabeza, e imaginar que todo iba a la perfección; que ella lo aceptaba por él, y no por la amenaza proferida hacia su familia; que ella deseaba todo lo que él quisiera darle, e incluso exigirle, le diera más opciones porque no le gustaba lo que él le ofrecía.

Era como si Edward creyera que ella era caprichosa y que por eso no se mostraba tierna y complaciente con él. En su mente, él no había hecho nada malo. Todo era tan natural, que en su pensamiento ella lo aceptaba porque así debía ser; porque ella le pertenecía, aunque no lo quisiera aceptar.

—Esto va a ser una lucha incesante —susurró Bella para sí misma.

Colocó la nota de nuevo sobre las revistas, y cerró la caja para enseguida esconderla debajo de su cama. Regresó a la sala donde Jasper se encontraba aún recostado en el sofá, se sentó junto a él, y aceptó el abrazo que éste le ofrecía, pegándose a su pecho, y pasando un brazo por su cintura. Necesitaba cruzar con él algunas palabras antes que Edward llegara.

—Jasper, ¿puedo… preguntarte algo? —susurró. Tenía muy claro lo que quería preguntar, pero no qué palabras usar para que no sonara extraño. Aunque con el poco tiempo del que disponía ya casi nada importaba, y lo mejor era que no se arriesgara a levantar sospechas sobre su verdadera situación.

—Claro, _mi_ niña, ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó Jasper girando la cabeza para mirarla.

Bella se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, tratando de formar en su mente, frases coherentes que pudieran buscar respuestas a lo que su corazón más temía.

—Tú me seguirías queriendo como ahora, ¿hiciera lo que hiciera? —Su voz se tornó en un susurro nuevamente. Tenía miedo de hablar y revelar más de la cuenta.

Jasper la miró extrañado, pero con una sonrisa en los labios, como un padre que mira a su pequeña hija, luego de una pregunta sin sentido.

—Bella. —Jasper se acomodó y la pegó más a su pecho, colocándole un dedo bajo la barbilla, para levantarle la cabeza y así lo mirara a los ojos—. Lo que te dije en el mensaje es cierto, tú lo eres absolutamente todo para mí. ¿Cómo se te ocurre que puedo dejar de quererte, cuando yo te adoro con toda mi alma? Eres mi _hermanita,_ Bella, mi niña, todo lo que más quiero en este mundo. Hagas lo que hagas siempre será así; pueda que me enoje contigo, y te grite o te ignore; pero mis sentimientos por ti no cambiarán nunca, o dime, ¿acaso tu padre te dejó de querer alguna vez porque cometías alguna travesura, o tu madre por la misma razón? Nunca, ¿cierto? ¡Lo vez! Yo tampoco puedo dejar de quererte, al contrario, mi deber es apoyarte y estar contigo para enseñarte a no cometer el mismo error, o para impedir que tomes el camino equivocado.

A ese punto, Bella tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y una sonrisa triste reflejada en su rostro. Si Jasper fuera diferente con ella, si su respuesta hubiese sido que solo la quería porque era como era, pero que si cambiaba, miraría hacia otro lado y jamás la volvería a reconocer como _su _niña; ella habría podido al menos, pensar en que se condenaba sola; porque él al no quererla más, no sufriría por ella, sin importar lo que sucediera; pero luego de esas palabras, era imposible no llorar, porque le indicaban cuán incondicional era su amor, su deseo de protegerla, de verla feliz, de verla terminar de crecer, si es que para él, algún día dejaría de ser una niña, cosa que no creía posible.

Ese pensamiento la hizo sonreír más alegremente. Ella siempre sería _su_ niña, y era precisamente por eso, que estaba dispuesta a convertirse en la esposa de Edward Cullen.

—Pero, ¿por qué preguntas eso? —habló en un tono más serio. Cuando Bella desvió la mirada, él suspiró y continuó—: Sé que algo me estás ocultando, sé lo que es, y no me gusta.

Bella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente e intentó refutarle, pero Jasper se lo impidió al ignorarla y seguir hablando:

—Lo sé, desde el día en que discutí con Cullen en Vicepresidencia. Cuando él se mostró tan posesivo contigo, me di cuenta que algo estaba sucediendo y por eso lo golpee; luego me dijiste que era solo porque te veía como a Alice, y no te creí; sus actuaciones eran de un hombre enamorado, celoso, y en su oficina me lo confirmó.

— ¿En su oficina? Pero… —Bella estaba tan aturdida por las palabras de Jasper que en ese momento olvidó que ya no tenía sentido ocultar la verdad y fue eso, exactamente lo que hizo—. No sé de qué hablas; yo no…

— ¿Por qué crees que no intervine cuando los vi besándose en el pub? —interrumpió Jasper. Su tono de voz no era alterado, ni molesto, pero sí se notaba cansado y para nada a gusto con el tema—. Incluso sé que algo más pasó en ese viaje a York, cuando evadías mis preguntas y te salías por la tangente.

Bella estaba enmudecida. Jasper lo sabía todo, absolutamente todo. Ahora entendía por qué él siempre se mostraba tan calculador con ella, cuando hablaban de Edward; por qué le preguntaba cómo estaban sus cosas con él, qué le decía o hacía, y cómo se sentía ella a su lado; pero lo peor, o quizás lo mejor de todo, era que él pensaba que ella estaba de acuerdo, feliz con la relación.

Jasper la abrazó más fuerte, le dio un beso suave en la frente y apoyó su mejilla en el cabello de ella.

—Solo quiero que me digas que estás con él porque así lo deseas, y no porque te está presionando con alguna estratagema.

La chica levantó la cabeza y lo miró con temor.

_¿Acaso también sabe de la amenaza?_

Eso sería lo peor que podría pasar, pero por la calma con la que hablaba, era solo una sospecha o suposición por parte de Jasper, y no un hecho que creyera certero. Ahora solo dependía de ella quitarle esa idea de la cabeza, y dejarle bien en claro que estaba con Edward porque lo quería; y con respecto al matrimonio, porque lo amaba, así su corazón se retorciera de agonía con el solo pensamiento.

—No te lo había dicho porque no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar, y cuando asumiste que yo estaba deslumbrada por su poder y dinero y no por él como persona, decidí que era mejor mantenerlo oculto.

— ¿Él te lo pidió?

—No, fue decisión mía —explicó Bella—. Edward deseaba contarle a todos de nuestra relación, pero yo le pedía que guardáramos silencio.

— ¿Por qué él Bella? —susurró Jasper negando con la cabeza—. Emmett es tan diferente, sería perfecto para ti. Por qué no intentas, no lo sé… acercarte a él, si quieres yo puedo hacer las veces de _celestino _y…

—Jasper —interrumpió Bella. Qué no daría ella porque fuera Emmett y no Edward al que estuviera esperando en ese momento. No era que le gustara pero, como decía su amigo, él era muy diferente a su primo, y no sería infeliz siendo su pareja—, nadie puede mandar sobre… el corazón. Solo fue algo que sucedió y nada más, cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba en sus manos y, no tenía salida.

—Pero nada es definitivo, tú puedes terminar con él. Si no quieres estar con Emmett puede ser con cualquier otro; eres muy joven aún, te falta gente por conocer. —Jasper tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos y continuó—: Regresa a América, con tus notas puedes conseguir una beca en la universidad que desees, incluso, yo puedo ayudarte con tu manutención, y los gastos extras que tengas. Lo que tú quieras dímelo y yo trataré de conseguirlo, haré lo posible porque tengas lo que desees.

—Lo que quiero Jasper, es precisamente esto, lo que ahora tengo y lo que tendré.

_La paz de mi familia y la tuya._

—No podré ser feliz si me separo de Edward. —Su voz sonaba firme, tratando de ser convincente tanto para él como para ella misma—. Entiéndeme por favor, no deseo estar en otro lugar que no sea junto a Edward, no puedo y no quiero.

—No me gusta, no me gusta nada.

— ¿Qué cosa exactamente? —preguntó Bella con cautela.

—Sé que puedo estar equivocado, o que quizás sea un reflejo de los sentimientos que tiene por ti, pero te aseguro que jamás había visto algo parecido —explicó. Se pasó la mano por la cara, como sinónimo de frustración y continuó—: Es como si tú fueras la totalidad de su mundo, su razón para existir, para respirar. Cuando te mira, revisa tu cuerpo de arriba abajo, pero en sus ojos no hay lujuria, al menos no la mayoría de las veces, sino más bien reconocimiento, es como si quisiera cerciorarse que estás intacta, libre de cualquier rasguño o ínfima herida. Luego de grabarse tu imagen en su mente, estira la mano y te toca sin que te des cuenta; no toca precisamente tu piel, quizás por eso no lo has notado, pero sí acaricia alguna hebra de tus cabellos, o roza tu ropa, como si deseara comprobar que no eres una visión. —Jasper suspiró y negó con la cabeza—. Me da miedo, Bella, ese no es un comportamiento normal, por muy enamorado que esté de ti, no es para que muestre todas esas actuaciones… temo que esté obsesionado contigo y llegue a obligarte a hacer cosas que no deseas.

Bella sintió cómo su respiración se cortó por un momento. Jasper había dado en el punto exacto de toda la situación: Edward estaba obsesionado con ella y la obligaba a hacer cosas que no deseaba. Después de esa revelación, tenía que actuar con mayor cautela para que Jasper no se diera cuenta de que sus sospechas eran totalmente ciertas. Eso sería catastrófico.

Era el momento de indagar sobre las consecuencias de su decisión.

Ya su amigo le había dicho que no dejaría de quererla, hiciese lo que hiciese; pero un matrimonio con un hombre al que solo conocía hacía un mes, y al que precisamente no le caía bien a él, no era precisamente una travesura infantil.

Tenía que hacer algo que no deseaba, pero era la única forma de convencer a Jasper: defender a Edward.

—Edward nunca sería capaz de hacerme daño, él solo desea lo mejor para mí —afirmó lo más convincente que pudo; y su determinación le permitió que fuera creíble.

—Tú no tienes la experiencia suficiente para dictaminar si sus palabras son ciertas o no —refutó el hombre—. Te digo que no es normal lo que él siente por ti.

Bella se incorporó para poder mirarlo de frente y así darle más énfasis a sus palabras. Esperaba que no notara la mentira parcial en sus ojos, porque después de todo, estar con Edward había sido su decisión, sin opción a tregua, pero su decisión finalmente.

—Sé que es la primera relación que tengo, y él es un hombre mucho más experimentado que yo, pero soy capaz de darme cuenta de lo que él siente por mí, y yo por él. —Se levantó un poco más, acomodó las piernas sobre el sofá y quedó sentada sobre sus talones—. Quiero estar con Edward, Jasper. Déjame hacer las cosas a mi manera, equivocarme y aprender de mis errores. Cuando era niña, mi padre estaba siempre pendiente que nada malo me pasara, al igual que mi madre; luego, cuando él murió, apareciste tú, y te convertiste en mi ángel de la guarda. Nunca he tenido la oportunidad de tomar mis propias decisiones sin la influencia de ustedes, y saber si elegí bien o no; porque no es solo mi decisión, sino la compartida con todos, por todos.

_Como ahora._

—Permíteme crecer, por favor —continuó luego del pensamiento—. Reconoce que ya es hora de que empiece a pensar por mí misma, a tomar las decisiones que afectarán el resto de mi vida.

Jasper frunció el ceño con confusión.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que afectarán el resto de tu vida? —preguntó con tono de suspicacia y exigencia.

Bella abrió la boca para tratar de explicarse sin llegar a contar sus planes impuestos, pero el timbre de la puerta la interrumpió. Conmocionada, miró el reloj de la pared lateral de la sala y vio que marcaba las ocho en punto. No se había percatado de lo rápido que corrió el tiempo, y éste ya se le había acabado.

— ¿Quién puede ser a esta hora? ¿Estás esperando a alguien?

Jasper se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta para abrirla. Bella sintió un retumbar rítmico de tambores por toda la estancia, pero en seguida se dio cuenta que era su corazón el que martillaba contra su pecho violentamente. Había llegado la hora.

El chico rubio colocó la cadena de seguridad antes de abrir, giró la perilla y abrió la puerta hasta donde ésta se lo permitió; volvió a cerrar la puerta y giró para mirar a Bella con el ceño completamente fruncido.

— ¿Isabella? —interrogó. Se giró, retiró el sistema de seguridad y abrió la puerta de par en par.

La alta y bien formada figura de Edward Cullen, se alzaba desde el otro lado de la entrada. Estaba vestido con un pantalón negro, una camisa, correa y zapatos del mismo color, sin corbata ni saco, las mangas las tenía recogidas hasta los codos y los dos primeros botones abiertos, permitiendo que se atisbara el suave bello que le cubría levemente el pecho; su cabello estaba húmedo y desordenado como siempre. Se veía demasiado _sexy_, tuvo que admitir Bella, pero su conciencia enseguida la recriminó por ese pensamiento, así que lo desechó.

—Jasper. —Edward fue el primero en hablar—. He venido a hablar contigo algo de suma importancia, tanto para ti, como para mí.

El tono del hombre fue calmado, sereno y suave, pero tan firme que no admitía ninguna negativa.

Jasper no contestó. Giró sobre sus talones y se encaminó a un sillón que se encontraba frente al sofá y tomó asiento.

—Atiende a tu invitado, Isabella —ordenó Jasper con tono mordaz, mirándola fijamente a los ojos—. Pídele que entre y tome asiento, quiero escuchar lo que tiene que decirme.

Bella se apresuró a obedecer y tomó a Edward de la mano, para halarlo hacia adentro, pero él la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo a su cuerpo para susurrarle rápidamente al oído:

—Yo lo manejaré amor, tranquilízate.

Bella tampoco le contestó, y lo volvió a halar para llevarlo hasta el sofá. Esta vez sí accedió. Cuando ya estaban sentados los dos juntos, Edward tomó la mano de Bella y la retuvo a pesar de los sutiles forcejeos de ella.

—Los escucho —anunció Jasper totalmente serio, pero su mirada estaba fija en el rostro compungido de la chica.

—Sabes que amo a Isabella —lanzó Edward sin ningún preámbulo.

— ¡Edward! —exclamó Bella al tiempo que Jasper desviaba su mirada rápidamente hacia el hombre.

—Lo sabes porque yo mismo te lo confesé —dijo Edward ignorando el reclamo de la chica.

— ¿Pero en qué momento hablaron ustedes? —preguntó Bella pasando la mirada de un hombre a otro.

—Lo tuyo no es amor, Edward, es obsesión. —refutó Jasper ignorando a su amiga.

— ¿Y qué es el amor sino una especie de obsesión? —interrogó Edward de vuelta—. Tú también estás obsesionado con ella bajo tu forma de amarla, Jasper. Arriesgaste todo por lo que has luchado toda tu vida: La beca, el mejor empleo que un estudiante de primer año pueda tener, toda una vida de éxitos, todo por protegerla a ella, por querer apartarla de mí. —Edward se inclinó hacia adelante, penetrando con su mirada los ojos del chico, como tratando de descubrir sus pensamientos—. Incluso me atrevo a decir que en este momento, tu mente maquina la forma de enviarla a algún lugar lejano, donde yo _jamás_, a tu parecer, pueda encontrarla. ¿Me equivoco acaso, Jasper?

El rubio apretó la mandíbula fuertemente y sus ojos reflejaron el deseo ardiente de deshacerse del hombre frente a él.

— ¡No es lo mismo! —refutó Jasper, con voz tensa—. Mi deseo es protegerla, no pervertirla.

—Y el mío es hacerla mi esposa, cuanto antes.

El silencio reinó en la habitación. Jasper se enderezó rápidamente en su silla, y su cabeza giró como impulsada por un resorte, para mirar a Bella buscando alguna contradicción en su expresión. No la encontró.

La chica se limitó a bajar la mirada, y zafándose del agarre del hombre a su lado, empezó a retorcerse las manos frenéticamente.

— ¿Estás embarazada? —preguntó Jasper entre dientes, al tiempo que sus manos empezaban a masajear rápidamente, de arriba abajo, sus muslos.

Bella levantó la cabeza rápidamente, y vio los movimientos acelerados de su amigo. Su corazón empezó a latir más fuertemente, el ritmo era ensordecedor, y sintió cómo su boca se resecó a causa del miedo. Jasper estaba a punto de estallar.

Pocas veces había visto ese frenético frotar de sus piernas en Jasper, y sabía muy bien lo que significaba. Cuando él lo hacía, era porque estaba conteniéndose para no desatar el caos. Quizás en ese momento deseaba abofetearla y la única manera de evitar hacerle daño era precisamente esa. Era su forma de mantener sus manos ocupadas, para no descargarlas sobre alguien más. Sobre ella o Edward.

La boca de Bella se abrió intentando articular palabra, pero solo logró pronunciar el nombre del que siempre consideraría su hermano.

— ¡Contesta! —gritó Jasper al ver la incapacidad de Bella para responder.

—No le levantes la voz —gruñó Edward apretando los dientes y mirando al rubio de forma amenazante.

—Edward, por favor no te metas —rogó Bella de forma desesperada.

Sin previo aviso, Jasper se puso de pie, se acercó a la chica y la tomó por el brazo, levantándola con el impulso. Edward reaccionó rápidamente, sujetando la camisa de Jasper por la parte delantera.

— ¡Suéltala!

Jasper con la mano que tenía libre, empujó a Edward por el pecho y gruñó en respuesta; pero antes de que Edward pudiera responderle, Bella reaccionó.

— ¡Ya basta! —gritó ubicándose en medio de los dos. No deseaba que la escena de la recepción de Vicepresidencia se repitiera en la sala de su apartamento, ni en ningún otro lugar.

Colocando las manos en el pecho de Jasper, lo miró a los ojos para que él pudiera ver en los suyos la verdad de sus palabras.

—No estoy embarazada, mi vida. Te lo juro.

Edward pasó un brazo por la cintura de Bella, y la atrajo a su cuerpo de forma posesiva, apoyando así la espalda de ella en el pecho de él. Claramente celoso del término que ella usó para dirigirse al chico.

— ¡No la toques! Ella no te pertenece —dijo Jasper sin soltar el brazo de la chica.

— ¡Ella es mía! —refutó Edward acaloradamente.

Bella pudo sentir el estremecimiento, que recorrió el cuerpo del hombre sobre el que estaba apoyada. Contradecir a Edward con respecto a la posesión o no de ella, era como gritarle a un Jesuita que Cristo jamás bajó a la tierra. Una total blasfemia.

Previendo lo peor, y sabiendo que en sus manos estaba evitarlo, estiró su mano libre hacia atrás, y encontrando la de Edward, la apretó fuertemente.

Edward bajó la vista hacia ella y Bella, mirándolo para advertirle silenciosamente que se controlara, pudo observar la agonía que en sus ojos se mostraba, al estar consciente de que su última afirmación, aún no era del todo cierta.

Era la primera vez que ella lo veía de esa manera. Toda su locura y obsesión, provocadas por una verdad que ni su propia alma perturbada podría refutar vehementemente.

Todo a su alrededor desapareció: La sala, los muebles, su amigo. Todo se había convertido en _nada_, para hacer del hombre que la miraba agónico, su completo universo. En su pecho, afloró el deseo de protegerlo, de acariciar su rostro y reconfortarlo. Quería demostrarle que ella podía hacerle olvidar todos sus sufrimientos, y que estaba dispuesta a todo por conseguirlo.

Su mente estaba desconectada por completo, e incluso su corazón había dejado de cumplir su función; era su alma la que le mostraba sentimientos, que nunca había experimentado por nadie; y que en ese momento parecían naturales en su percepción.

Él era el hombre, el componente poseedor de la fuerza, en ese íntimo dúo; pero ella deseaba convertirse en la guardiana y protectora de su alma, para así, no tener que ver nunca más en él, el sufrimiento que carcomía su propio ser.

En ese instante, decidió apartar ese tormento de él. No por evitar que los dos hombres se fueran a los golpes, si no porque sintió como su corazón se contraía debido a la pesadumbre de su igual. No era ella la que en ese momento, necesitaba consolarlo; era su alma.

—Siempre… —susurró involuntariamente mirando esas verdes piscinas de agonía.

El cuerpo de él se relajó instantáneamente, y su respiración empezó a normalizarse rápidamente. Una pequeña sonrisa se posó en sus labios, y sus ojos mostraron toda la gratitud hacia ella, por pronunciar las palabras que tanto necesitaba escuchar; así no fueran ciertas. Su alma estaba complacida.

La pareja estaba tan concentrada en el momento, que no se percataron de que Jasper se había apartado de ellos y los miraba desde una distancia prudente. Pero su retirada no se debió al miedo a ser agredido físicamente; si tuviera que enfrentarse él solo a toda una pandilla, para defender a su _hermanita_, lo haría sin siquiera medir las consecuencias; su retirada se debió a lo que vio en ella, a su transformación.

Jasper pudo ver cómo sus miradas se conectaron, cómo los ojos de ella brillaron de forma inexplicable y su rostro, demostraba un sufrimiento tan agónico, como el de Edward. Los padecimientos de él, eran los de ella, cualquier daño causado en contra de ese hombre, _su_ niña los sufriría doblemente; y eso era algo con lo que jamás podría convivir. Ella debía ser feliz, ese era su destino, y él mismo se encargaría de que así fuera, aunque tuviera que ir en contra de sus propios deseos, como eran los de apartarla de un hombre que no consideraba correcto como cuñado.

Pero no fue solamente la expresión de la chica lo que lo impresionó. Bella había pronunciado una palabra que haría callar a cualquiera, así no entendiera su significado. Por la forma en la que fue articulada, era una palabra que tenía un alto valor para ella, como si de una expresión sagrada se tratase. Algo que podía salvarla o hacerla yacer en el infierno de la desolación para siempre. Y por la forma en la que Edward le respondió, no cabía duda de que para él, también representaba una gran importancia.

A pesar de todo, Jasper no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad de hacer cambiar de parecer a Bella y alejarla de ese hombre que no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

—Isabella, necesito hablar contigo —dijo Jasper seriamente. Miró a Edward y continuó—: A solas.

La voz de su amigo la sacó de la ensoñación en la que estaba sumida. Parpadeó rápidamente para aclarar su vista que se encontraba nublada. Al notar su cercanía con Edward, frunció el ceño y se retiró bruscamente. No era muy consciente de lo sucedido, solo que sin poder explicar el porqué, le había confirmado a Edward que siempre sería suya, y eso la disgustó consigo misma.

—No me iré de aquí hasta que aceptes nuestro compromiso, y pronto matrimonio —anunció Edward vehementemente.

Jasper frunció el ceño, y tuvo que apretar fuertemente los dientes y los puños a cada lado de su cuerpo, para no hacer algo que dañara a Bella. Le hizo un gesto con la mano para que lo siguiera, y se dirigió a su habitación, la primera del pasillo.

Luego de que la chica lo siguió, entró al cuarto, cerró la puerta y se recostó sobre ella. Bella se sentó tímidamente en la cama, y prefirió guardar silencio, dejándole a él, el uso de la palabra.

— ¿Cuándo? —preguntó el chico mirándola.

—No hemos fijado una fecha —respondió Bella en voz baja—, pero dudo que pase de un mes.

Jasper dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, cerró los ojos y suspiró.

—Cuando él me dio a entender que se casaría contigo, creí que hablaba de una suposición, de un algo que sucedería en un año o dos; por eso imaginé que tenía tiempo suficiente para alejarte de él, para enviarte de regreso a Estados Unidos, o al menos hacer que tu atención se centrara en Emmett, en Jacob, en cualquier otro que no fuera él.

— ¿En qué momento hablaste con Edward sobre el matrimonio? —preguntó Bella en un tono más alto—. ¿Por qué nunca me platicaste de esa conversación?

—Porque tú te negabas a aceptar la relación que tenías con él —explicó Jasper mirándola extrañado—. Fue el día que él y yo nos peleamos. Le dije que tú eras una mujer para respetar, para valorar, y Edward me respondió que yo mismo te entregaría en el altar.

— ¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Bella levantándose de la cama, y colocando una mano en la frente.

— ¿Cuál es el problema, Bella? Te vas a casar con él. Lo amas. No veo qué diferencia haría que lo supieras antes o ahora.

Bella no contestó. Pero la respuesta fue gritada por su conciencia: _Habría hecho toda la diferencia_.

Si ella hubiese sabido, en ese tiempo, que Edward tenía la intención de casarse con ella, probablemente no se encontraría en esa situación. Habría podido crear una estrategia para escapar, algo que le permitiera evitar el chantaje.

_Él no lo habría permitido. _Se dijo a sí misma luego de razonar. Edward la tenía en sus manos desde mucho antes de pisar su oficina. Precisamente por él era que había pisado _esa _oficina.

Ya no tenía sentido recriminarse, ni a ella ni a nadie. No había marcha atrás, y él nunca le hubiera dado tregua a nada. La seguiría hasta el fin del mundo.

—_Isabella Marie Swan… ahora me perteneces._

Recordó las primeras palabras que Edward le dijo, y con eso le bastó para entender que nunca tuvo escapatoria.

— ¿Qué pasa Bella? ¿No esperabas su propuesta? ¿O es que te está amenazando con algo? —preguntó Jasper caminando hacia ella.

— ¡Que no! —exclamó Bella girando para quedar frente a él.

Jasper la tomó de los brazos y la acercó a él, para verla directamente a los ojos.

—Júrame Bella, que te casas con él porque lo amas y no porque te tiene solamente deslumbrada o peor aún, chantajeada —rogó Jasper desesperadamente—. Tú quieres estudiar, ser la próxima Newton o Laplace. ¿Es que acaso te olvidaste de tus sueños? Esas noches en las que en el porche de tu casa, nos sentábamos a imaginar cómo serían nuestras vidas luego de ser profesionales, y de cómo usarías a tus estudiantes para vengarte indirectamente de los profesores que no te agradaban.

Bella lo miró y ahogó un sollozo que quería escapar de su garganta. Sus sueños, claro que había pensado en ellos. Todos esos deseos ahora estaban tirados por la borda, sacrificados por el mismo motivo que toda su vida: El amor que sentía por su _familia_.

Tuvo que tragar fuertemente y convencerse que mentir, era la única forma de mantenerlo a él y a todos a salvo del demonio que en ese momento, se encontraba en su sala.

—Quiero casarme con Edward, no por chantaje ni deseo de riquezas, me conoces muy bien, y sabes que eso no me interesa. Me casaré por amor, esa es la única razón.

_Por amor a ustedes._

Jasper inspeccionó sus ojos, buscando algún tipo de vacilación o mentira. Pero no encontró nada, solo la determinación de un hecho real, expresado en las palabras que acababa de decir. La pegó totalmente a su cuerpo, y la rodeó con los brazos firmemente. Apoyó su mejilla en la cabeza de ella.

—Solo tienes un mes de conocerlo. ¿Cómo es posible que ya hables de amor? —preguntó Jasper intentando hallar la forma de hacerla desistir—. Si te quieres casar con él está bien, pero al menos espera un poco más, unos meses. Quizás descubras que no es amor lo que sientes por él, sino cariño, un simple enamoramiento.

Bella negó con la cabeza contra su pecho.

—No hay forma de que el matrimonio se aplace. —Levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos—. Soy consciente de lo que siento por él, estoy segura de ello. Es mi decisión, quiero que lo entiendas, por favor.

Jasper observó los ojos color chocolate de la chica por un momento y contrajo los labios en una mueca de derrota.

—Si él te hace daño, si te causa el más mínimo dolor, solo me bastará una palabra tuya para dejar todo y largarnos de este maldito país, al que me arrepiento una y mil veces, haberte traído.

Bella acomodó su rostro en el fuerte pecho de su _hermano_, que muchas veces la había reconfortado y consolado.

—Eso nunca sucederá, estoy segura —contestó.

Pero Bella no se refería a los posibles maltratos, porque aunque Edward se lo había asegurado muchas veces, no estaba segura de si él sería capaz de agredirla físicamente en un ataque de rabia. Ella se refería a informarle a Jasper, si en algún momento llegaba a suceder. No importaba lo que Edward hiciera con ella, él nunca lo sabría.

Cuando regresaron a la sala, Edward se encontraba sentado en el sofá. Al ellos entrar, se puso de pie, y extendió la mano hacia la chica para que se acercara. Bella sabiendo que debía aparentar cuando tuvieran público, tomó la mano de Edward, y dejó que éste le rodeara la cintura con un brazo.

—Jasper —dijo Edward—, quiero que te quede claro, que no te estoy pidiendo permiso para casarme con Isabella; te informo para demostrarte, que mis intenciones con ella, son serias y honorables; y que tú, como el representante de su padre ya fallecido, tienes derecho a saberlo en la forma de lo que en otros tiempos sería una petición de mano.

Edward se quedó callado, mirando al rubio a los ojos, esperando alguna respuesta de él.

—Si esto es una pedida de mano, entonces debo decirte que no tienen mi bendición, pero aunque ahora mismo desearía estar dos siglos en el pasado, y así tener _poder_ sobre las acciones de ella, ese no es el caso, y debo resignarme a aceptar la decisión de Bella de casarse contigo.

Edward asintió, e intentó hablar, pero Jasper lo interrumpió:

—Pero, si me llego a enterar que le has hecho derramar una sola lágrima que no sea de felicidad, te juro Edward Cullen, que así me lleve la vida, no descansaré hasta hacerte pagar el doble, cada uno de sus sufrimientos, por más ínfimo que pueda parecer.

Edward lo miró fijamente.

—Antes de atreverme a agredirla de cualquier manera, me arrancaría la piel y luego me expondría al sol ardiente para sufrir mil veces su dolor.

—Cuenta con mi ayuda —dijo Jasper mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Bella no pudiendo soportar por más tiempo esa situación tan tensa, se disculpó con Jasper rápidamente y arrastró a Edward fuera del apartamento. Cuando ya estaban en el pasillo, cerró la puerta detrás de ella y se recostó contra la pared.

— ¡Dios! Pensé que moriría ahí dentro —dijo con los ojos cerrados.

Edward caminó hacia la chica sin que lo notara, acercó su rostro al de ella y colocó las manos sobre la pared.

—Relájate mi amor, ya pasó lo peor —susurró contra sus labios.

Bella al sentir la respiración de Edward tan cerca, abrió los ojos rápidamente, pero no lo suficiente como para evitar, que éste la besara.

El beso fue suave, no para estimularla, sino para reconfortarla; de esa forma le indicaba que estaba ahí para apoyarla en todo, para ser su soporte y compañía. Siempre sería así.

Antes de que Bella intentara apartarlo, la puerta del apartamento se abrió y Jasper apareció, frunciendo el ceño al verlos en esa situación. Bella se sonrojó profundamente, mientras que Edward sonreía con satisfacción. Aunque tenía bien claro que Jasper no sentía nada romántico por la chica, su mente enfermiza se complacía con demostrar su posesión sobre la mujer.

—Necesito saber qué sucederá ahora —dijo Jasper seriamente—. No quiero más sorpresas.

Edward miró a Bella y le sonrió.

—Ve a tu cuarto, preciosa; necesito hablar con Jasper ciertos asuntos.

—Claro que no —respondió Bella negando con la cabeza—. No los voy a dejar solos.

—Somos personas civilizadas —refutó Jasper—. Solo vamos a hablar.

— ¿Y esperan que les crea? No pienso dejarlos…

—Nena —interrumpió Edward—, haznos caso, ve a tu cuarto y espéranos ahí. Te prometo que no me iré sin despedirme.

Bella deseó decirle que podía largarse cuando le diera la gana y no regresar nunca más, pero se contuvo por la presencia de Jasper. Asintió y se acercó un poco a Edward para susurrarle:

—Que te quede claro que no me voy a ir de este apartamento, hasta el día de la boda. No tienes opción con eso —advirtió Bella entre dientes.

Edward suspiró cansadamente y asintió.

—Lo que desees —dijo antes de darle un rápido beso en los labios.

La chica se encaminó a su habitación, cerró la puerta y empezó a caminar de un lado para otro. No podía espiar porque el pasillo no le permitía pasar desapercibida; y la curiosidad, y el miedo a la imprudencia de Edward, no la dejaban esperar tranquilamente.

Intentó ocuparse en algo, para distraerse. Leer no funcionó, escuchar música tampoco, solo podía retorcerse las manos nerviosamente.

Se recostó en la cama y analizó lo sucedido hacía unos momentos. Jasper no se lo había tomado bien, incluso si ella no hubiese intervenido, habrían terminado a los golpes; pero aun así, sintió que pudo ser peor, y agradeció a Dios por la comprensión o al menos la resignación de Jasper. Solo le quedaba orar por no escuchar gritos ni sonidos de golpes del otro lado de la puerta.

Había pasado una media hora, cuando sintió pisadas acercándose a su puerta, y vio cómo esta se abría para dar paso a Edward, sin Jasper. Se levantó de la cama y corrió hacia el hombre.

— ¿Qué le hiciste? —preguntó asomando la cabeza por el marco de la puerta.

—Cálmate, nena —dijo Edward—. Está en la sala esperando a que me despida.

La tomó por la cintura y pegó a su cuerpo, para intentar besarla. Bella giró el rostro y lo empujó un poco.

—Ya te puedes largar entonces —dijo secamente.

Edward ignoró sus crudas palabras, la abrazó fuertemente y la besó, esta vez, de forma apasionada. Bella intentó separarse, pero él la tenía firmemente sujeta. Levantándola del suelo, cerró la puerta del cuarto con el pie, y la llevó hasta la cama, donde se recostó junto con ella.

Bella seguía forcejeando, pero sabía que no podía ser ruidosa porque Jasper podía oírlos y darse cuenta de la verdad. Logrando separar por fin sus labios de los de él, le rogó que la soltara.

—Edward, Jasper está afuera, por favor, déjame en paz.

El hombre lanzó un gruñido de frustración, y se separó de ella un poco, quedando los dos acostados de lado, frente a frente.

—No veo la hora de tenerte por fin, de que estemos solos sin que nadie nos esté esperando ni con deseos de interrumpirnos.

—Podríamos estar en medio del desierto —dijo Bella en respuesta—, con nadie a miles de kilómetros, y aun así, no podrías besarme ni tocarme sin que yo me resistiera. No es la gente Edward, soy yo la que no desea que esto suceda.

Edward la miró por unos segundos y suspiró, se incorporó en la cama y luego de acariciar levemente su mejilla, se puso de pie.

—Me voy —anunció—. No soporto seguir escuchándote hablar de esa manera. Duele aquí, Isabella —dijo señalando el lugar donde se encontraba su corazón.

—Tienes la solución a ese dolor en tus manos —respondió Bella duramente—. No escucharlas más.

—Prefiero morir lentamente con el filo de cada una de ellas, que perecer al instante por su ausencia.

Sin esperar respuesta, dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación sin pronunciar palabra. A los pocos segundos, entró Jasper y anunció que Edward se había marchado.

Bella lo miró con ojos de interrogación y miedo. No le importaba lo que Edward pudiera sentir, su prioridad era su amigo. Éste al observarla, entendió su preocupación, y deseó aliviarla al instante.

—Te quiero, Bella, no importa lo que suceda, siempre lo haré.

Bella sonrió aliviada y Jasper caminó hacia ella, se sentó en la cama y la abrazó.

—Tengo un mes para hacerte cambiar de opinión —dijo serenamente.

Bella rio, más por la ocurrencia que por lo que implicaba.

— ¿De qué hablaron? —preguntó sin separarse de él.

—Me comentó de los guardaespaldas, de una casa de campo a la que se irían a vivir a las afueras de Londres, de su deseo de traer a mi padre, Renée y a Angela para informarles de la boda personalmente. —Jasper se encogió de hombros—. Cosas así.

No quería darle detalles sobre las advertencias que le lanzó a Edward, ni las respuestas de éste, que aunque no fueron agresivas, sí demostraban que no había ninguna posibilidad, de que desistiera del matrimonio.

— ¿Cómo te fue en el viaje? —preguntó Bella luego de unos segundos.

Sabía que Jasper no le estaba diciendo todo sobre la conversación, pero intuía que eran cosas de hombres, que no podían evitar decirse en una situación como esa. En el momento solo quería olvidar todo y disfrutar de los pocos momentos que le quedaban con su _hermano_, antes de que se distanciaran por obvias razones. Al menos agradecía que la distancia sería menos, que si Jasper se quedara en Inglaterra, y ella volviera a Estados Unidos.

—Déjame bañarme y cambiarme, y regreso a contarte todo —dijo Jasper poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta de la habitación de Bella.

Bella decidió hacer lo mismo, para relajarse y quitarse la tensión que sentía en sus músculos. Luego se vistió con una vieja pijama amarilla, que consistía en un _short _y una blusa de tirantes con algunos pequeños agujeros y unas ovejas con caras graciosas en la zona del abdomen.

Jasper se unió a ella a los pocos minutos, usando una pantaloneta gris y una camiseta blanca bastante fresca.

Se recostaron en la cama, y Jasper la abrazó, dejando que ella apoyara la cabeza en su pecho. Estuvieron hablando por un largo rato. Jasper le contó lo que había conocido de la ciudad, los monumentos expuestos, las personas que conoció, incluso lo que se conversó en las reuniones, por petición de Bella que deseaba saber hasta el más mínimo detalle.

—Alice me llamó un par de veces —contó torciendo la boca—. La primera vez contesté porque no sabía su número, la segunda no pasó igual.

Bella se burló de la situación y Jasper cambió de tema rápidamente, volviendo al asunto de las reuniones. Le contó que le había comprado unos dulces que sabía le gustarían, y que había acomodado en la despensa mientras se terminaba de cambiar y otros regalitos sin importancia, los cuales prometió entregárselos al día siguiente.

Cuando sintió que Bella se estaba quedando dormida, intentó retirarse sin molestarla, pero no lo consiguió; la chica se despertó y lo abrazó fuertemente por la cintura.

—Quédate conmigo —rogó—. No quiero dormir sola.

Jasper le sonrió, asintió y se acomodó de nuevo; pero antes de que ella se durmiera, quiso salir de una duda.

—Bella… —llamó, y continuó luego de que ella le contestara—. Cuando Edward dijo que tú eras suya, en la sala… ustedes se miraron y luego de unos segundos, dijiste algo que no logré comprender.

Bella se tensionó al momento, pero Jasper la tranquilizó, explicándole que solo deseaba saber qué significaba, por curiosidad.

—Le dije _siempre_, dándole a entender que siempre lo sería —explicó Bella, aún sin entender por qué había pronunciado esa palabra, que no representaba sus sentimientos ni su pensar.

—No me refiero a esa palabra, que entendí perfectamente —contestó Jasper—. Hablo de la que dijiste luego de esa. Fue algo que no logré comprender, como si estuviera dicha en otro idioma, pero aun así no parecía una expresión suelta, sino una forma de referirte a él, como si ese fuera su nombre.

Bella intentó recordar qué palabra había pronunciado después del _siempre_, pero solo recordaba haberla dicho y quedarse callada. De todas formas no podía estar segura, pues fue un momento en el que se sintió abrumada y confundida; completamente aturdida por algo que tampoco era capaz de explicar.

—No lo recuerdo —dijo negando con la cabeza—. ¿Qué palabra fue?

—Kopján.

* * *

**Estoy indignada al 100% chicas, ¿cómo es eso de que Edward si puede ser todo lo manipulador que quiera y Jasper no? Sandra por favor que es esa discriminación... al menos no todas piensan lo mismo. No se metan con mi Jasper hermoso porque no respondo. ****jajajajajaja, es broma chicas, pero en serio, no se metan con mi Jasper... (puchero)**

**Ame: Lo lamento mucho pero no puedo cambiar la historia que ya está pensada hasta la ultima escena. Lo que puedo hacer es recomendarte unas historias excelentes, como son las de Betzacosta, Sachita, Sistercullen, Patito, Lullabys Waillen, Rakelluvre y otras tantas que se me escapan los nombres, no te coloco los links porque ff no deja, pero son faciles de encontrar. Besos y disculpa.**

**Para las chicas que preguntan, actualizo cada 15 días. **

**********A las nuevas lectoras bienvenidas, a las lectoras ocultas espero les este gustando la historia y a ****LAUCAMI, jamlvg, chaiina cullen, joli cullen, maryroxy, isamariaag29, Diana robles, karenov17, CamBludi85, Luisinha, Luna sanz, ALEXANDRACAST, EriM, Petit Chiharu, PRISGPE, Melyna-Ortiz, Ligia Rodriguez, teky, XkanakoX, Maru-chan1296, JOSELINA, Giorka Ramirez Montoya, zujeyane, beakis, Gretchen CullenMasen, Solciito Pattinson, Lady Andy Pao, mepi, MonseCullen, gmaciaszuniga, PrincesLynx, Anahi-littrell, alimago, nardamat, yazz-cullen, freckles03, Ame, sandra32321, Ana McQueen de Pattinson, diparope, neily Pattz, despatz, anamart05, Nohemi y a Kriss21. Mil gracias por sus palabras y por su sinceridad que es lo que mas valoro. Besos gigantes.**

**Recuerden que el trailer, mi perfil de facebook y el del grupo de la historia, estan en mi perfil.**

**Bueno, nos estamos leyendo y como siempre si tienen algo que decir, aquí estoy yo para leer.**


	16. Capitulo 15

**NATURALEZA DE UNA OBSESIÓN**

...

**Disclaimer**

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La Trama es mía.**

**Capítulo beteado por Marta Salazar, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

**¡Espero les guste!**

* * *

**¡IMPORTANTE! Para las chicas que me preguntaron que significaba _Kopján_, les recuerdo que es el nombre de Edward en su vida pasada, recuerden la historia contada en el prologo :)**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 15**

…

_Una expresión que no comprendo,_

_con ella te nombro sin saber por qué._

_Pero no tiene ahora importancia,_

_cuando ellos están más cercas de tu locura._

_Desearía que no nos separen nunca más,_

_pero sé, que lejos de ti deben estar._

…

_Kopján… Kopján… Kopján…_

Se repetía una y otra vez en su mente. Bella no había logrado conocer el significado de dicha palabra, y tampoco estaba segura de si era un nombre o un adjetivo. Le había preguntado a Jasper varias veces si estaba seguro de lo que escuchó, y cómo creía él que se podía deletrear, pero la respuesta del joven era la misma: —_Si tú no lo sabes, que fuiste la que lo dijo, mucho menos yo —_decía.

Al principio parecía algo molesto, como si no creyera la ignorancia de la chica sobre el significado de esa expresión, pero luego de cierta insistencia, y de ver la duda plasmada en su rostro, se convenció de que ella no se lo estaba ocultando. Bella le había pedido que confiara en ella, que ya todo estaba dicho, y si en algún momento le ocultó lo de su relación con Edward, fue por la enemistad entre los dos, y nada más; a lo que él le contestaba que no se preocupara, que todo iba bien; sin embargo, ella sabía que no era cierto.

Si antes Jasper la miraba como sabiendo que algo le ocultaba, ahora parecía analizar cada uno de sus movimientos, esperando el momento justo, alguna señal o quiebre de su parte que le indicara que él tenía razón, en cuanto a la amenaza o chantaje. Jasper siempre había sido muy persuasivo, parecía poder sentir las emociones de los demás a simple vista, por lo que Bella sabía que sería un gran empresario, al poder evaluar a sus clientes o socios en una mesa de trabajo; pero la parte negativa radicaba, en que con ella era un experto.

La confirmación a las sospechas de la chica llegaron, tan solo unos días después de la _pedida de mano_ de Edward. Jasper y Bella se encontraban desayunando; aunque ella ya no tenía ninguna razón para levantarse temprano, cosa que odiaba en realidad, prefería hacerlo para atender a su amigo y acompañarlo a tomar la única comida que consumía en casa; el rubio la miraba insistentemente, mientras ella se encontraba ajena al escudriño al que era sometida, concentrada completamente en su comida, cuando la voz de él llamó su atención, aunque no tanto como el contenido de su discurso.

—Le comenté a Jacob lo de tu matrimonio, algo que ya es más que público. Le dije que no lo aprobaba y que deseaba sacarte del país, pero que no podía hacerlo debido a los guardaespaldas que te asignó _él_, entonces me dio la solución: ve a tu cuarto enseguida y empaca solo la ropa con la que viniste, una maleta y tu morral como máximo, mientras yo agrego un fuerte sedante que tomaba el padre Billy, en el jugo de naranja y se los ofrezco a ellos; cuando estén dormidos, salimos directamente para el aeropuerto, y tomamos el primer avión que salga para España, tienes ya tu pasaporte registrado así que no tendrás problemas; una vez que lleguemos, nos transportaremos a Málaga adonde un primo de mi padre, que sé nos recibirá; estaremos con ellos un mes o el tiempo que sea necesario, hasta que _él _se calme y decida no buscarte más, y luego de eso, regresaremos a Estados Unidos, te inscribirás en la universidad que desees y yo haré lo mismo para poder estudiar y…

Bella lo miraba asombrada por todo lo que su amigo decía. _¿En qué momento ideó todo esto? _Se preguntó mientras lo escuchaba hablar como el gran estratega que ella sabía que era. Sería el plan perfecto, si él no tuviera que _tirar_ por la borda todo su futuro, que ella estaba segura, podía conseguir trabajando con Emmett en CullenWorld; pero lo que hacía de esa idea algo totalmente descabellado y un camino seguro al fracaso, era que no estaban hablando de cualquier hombre, sino de Edward Cullen, quien sería capaz de levantar la corteza terrestre, si fuera posible, con tal de hallarla, y cuando lo hiciera, solo Dios sabía cómo iba a reaccionar, y cuáles serían las consecuencias de su furia. Definitivamente, tenía que hacer que su amigo olvidara ese absurdo.

—Jasper… ¡Jasper! —Levantó la voz cuando se dio cuenta que él seguía con su monólogo—. Quiero que entiendas de una vez, no voy a ir a ningún lado, me casaré con Edward, porque quiero hacerlo, ni tú ni nadie lo impedirá, solamente que él decida que no me ama, y dudo mucho que eso vaya a suceder.

—Pero Bella…

— ¡No! Bella nada —suspiró y extendió la mano por la mesa para tomar la de él—. Éste es un paso muy importante en mi vida, y quiero que tú estés ahí para mí, por mí. No necesito tus dudas, necesito tus certezas; que me apoyes y me digas que estoy haciendo bien, porque así lo siento. No quiero que llegue ese día y no estés ahí para entregarme, para reafirmar lo que me dijiste hace unos días, que me querrás, haga lo que haga, estés de acuerdo o no. Por favor, te necesito ahora más que nunca, pero no tus reproches ni inconformidades, sino tu seguridad y sonrisa, para poder sentir que no estoy cometiendo una locura.

Jasper había suspirado y levantándose de su silla, se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

—Prométeme que si…

—Sí, sí ya sé —lo interrumpió ella moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro—. Si Edward me hace algo, yo te digo y tú lo matas.

—Exactamente —confirmó seriamente. Estaba claro que no bromeaba.

Luego de unos momentos, Bella lo había despedido, y haciendo acopio de sus enseñanzas de niña, se había ido a su habitación, a orar a Dios, para que a su _hermano _se le quitaran esas ideas de la cabeza, y de esa forma, hacerle a ella ese proceso mucho más fácil.

—Nena… preciosa, ¿estás bien?

La voz de Edward la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—Solo pensaba en algo —contestó Bella escuetamente.

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, mi amor. Mi familia lo tomó muy bien —le recordó—. Y estoy seguro que con tu madre no habrá ningún problema. Soy encantador por naturaleza.

Bella rodó los ojos, y prefirió no contestarle, no deseaba iniciar una discusión antes de una situación tan tensa para ella, como la que se avecinaba. En ese momento se encontraban rumbo al aeropuerto, para recibir a la familia de Bella, que llegaba en un vuelo especial de Lizzy Airlines, programado solo para ellos. Phil, Renée y Angela llegarían en pocos minutos; Naomi se había quedado al cuidado de una de las niñas a las que Renée daba clases por las tardes, pues Bella prefería que Edward no supiera de ella todavía, no tenía una explicación lógica para sí misma, pero no deseaba que un ser tan indefenso estuviera en manos de ese loco.

Su familia se enteró de la inesperada noticia al día siguiente que Jasper. La cena con la familia de Edward era en la noche, y Bella ya no podía aguantar más la espera; lo de Jasper había sido difícil, lo de los demás no quería imaginárselo.

Luego de conversarlo con él, quien estuvo de acuerdo en que lo hiciera ese mismo día, y lo _peleara _con Edward, quien estaba empecinado en estar presente en la videollamada; Bella les contó sobre su próxima boda sentada en la cama de Jasper, con él a su lado, para tratar de explicarle a Renée, cómo era que ella le había entregado a su hija por una semana, y ahora le anunciaban que pertenecería a alguien más por toda la vida.

—_No entendí, ¿tú lo hiciste? _—preguntó desde el otro lado de la pantalla, una Renée muy desconcertada, a un Phil en la misma condición. Mientras Angela daba gritos desde detrás de ellos.

—Podrías ser más sutil la próxima vez —la reprendió Jasper.

Bella no había tenido ningún tacto al momento de darles la noticia. Solo los había saludado, les dijo que tenía algo importante que decirles, y luego de un suspiro, anunció sin ningún preámbulo: —_Me voy a casar con Edward Cullen, mi jefe. —_Y no era de extrañar la reacción de su madre.

—Renée —habló Jasper decidiendo tomar las riendas de la conversación—, Edward Cullen es el presidente de la compañía en la que nosotros trabajamos, CullenWorld.

—_Eso lo sabemos —_contestó Phil—, _lo que no logramos comprender, es, cómo es eso que la princesa se va a casar con él._

Bella sonrió al escuchar de nuevo el apodo que Phil le tenía.

—Phil yo…

— ¿_Acaso estás embarazada? —_la interrumpió el hombre, pues Renée no había vuelto a pronunciar palabra—. _Jasper, dejamos que la niña se fuera contigo, porque pensamos que cuidarías de ella, y mira con lo que nos sales ahora._

— ¡¿Pero por qué todo el mundo cree que estoy embarazada?! —exclamó Bella exasperada—. ¡Por Dios! Ya no estamos en el siglo XIX.

—_Entonces me vas a salir con la historia de que te enamoraste de él, ¿es eso?—_prosiguió Phil, mientras Renée parecía pensativa y Angela seguía haciendo un baile extraño detrás de ellos, y cantando alguna canción que nadie entendía—. _¡Angela! —_La chica hizo silencio al instante, pero no dejó de bailar.

Bella no deseaba pronunciar esas palabras, pues lo que sentía por Edward no era amor, sino un profundo desprecio. Pero como cuando habló con Jasper el día anterior, tuvo que hacer creer que sí lo estaba.

—Sí, es eso, estoy enamorada, no pude hacer nada, no tuve opción, estoy enamorada de _él. —_Prefirió no decir su nombre para que su corazón no se estrujara por la mentira.

—_No me vengas con estupideces, Isabella, nadie se enamora en… cuánto tienen allá… un mes, ¡un mes!_

—Te recuerdo que tú te enamoraste de mi mamá apenas la viste —alegó Bella algo divertida.

Renée enseguida miró la pantalla del computador con los ojos muy abiertos, y desvió la mirada claramente apenada; mientras que el rostro de Phil tomó un color rojo tan intenso, que incluso les pareció a los chicos, que su cabello rubio se le tornaba anaranjado.

—_No me cambies el tema, señorita, que no estamos hablando de nosotros, sino de ti. ¿Estás segura que es amor lo que sientes por él y no un capricho de adolescente?_

Bella suspiró y cerró los ojos por un momento. Le parecía estar experimentando un _déjà vu_, Jasper era idéntico a su padre, y por eso no le extrañaba que éste repitiera las mismas preguntas que su hijo. Sí, en el chico a su lado, tenía a un hermano; en el hombre del otro lado de la pantalla, tenía una especie de tío, con ínfulas de padre.

—No soy una adolescente, y sí, estoy segura. Me voy a casar con él, porque eso es lo que quiero.

—_Y tú, ¿no vas a decir nada? ¡Es tu hija! —_reclamó Phil a Renée, pero no la dejó responder—. _Y tú, Jasper, ¡di algo! ¿Cómo permitiste que esto sucediera? Al menos dime qué tal es el tipo, ¿crees que la ama? ¿La trata bien? ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¡Habla de una maldita vez!_

Jasper abrió la boca para defenderse, pero Bella sabía que en un estado como ese, podía perfectamente darle la razón a su padre, y ya tenía suficiente con uno, como para tener que soportar a otro. Por eso disimuladamente le dio un golpe en la pierna a modo de advertencia, donde los demás no podrían notarlo. El chico entendió el mensaje, y de mala gana, accedió a responder solo lo necesario.

—Edward se ve que la ama, y al parecer ella también lo hace, se ven _felices _juntos.

— _¿Cuántos años tiene, Jasper? —_Volvió a preguntar exasperadamente.

—Treinta.

— _¡¿Qué?!_

Enseguida comenzó un largo sermón por parte del hombre, alternando gritos, gesticulaciones y más gritos, seguido por un arduo interrogatorio por parte de Phil. Deseaba saber hasta el más mínimo detalle de toda la relación, y para alivio de Bella, él estaba tan molesto, que no caía en cuenta de que ella no le contestaba concretamente, sino cosas en general. Jasper prefirió quedarse callado y limitarse a asentir con la cabeza y a repetir una y otra vez: ¿V_es?_ Pero había alguien que escuchaba sin pronunciar palabra, como analizando profundamente la situación.

Renée pareció recobrar la voz, miró a Bella a través de la cámara y le hizo una única pregunta:

— _¿Serás feliz con él?_

A Bella se le estrujó el corazón. Mentirle directamente a su madre, era algo que nunca había hecho, totalmente inconcebible. Pero verla al rostro, imaginarla llorando de tristeza por su culpa, como lo había hecho con la muerte de su padre; verla preocupada, esperando a recibir alguna llamada desesperada de ella, o enterarse por Phil que no duerme bien pensando en que algo malo le podía suceder; eso sí sería insoportable. Y como desde que llegó a Londres, decidió que solo tenía una salida.

—Sí, mamá, Edward me hará muy feliz. —Y rogó silenciosamente porque así fuera.

Después de eso todo pasó como una comedia norteamericana con risas gravadas. Phil protestaba y alegaba evidentemente molesto, levantando los brazos y con el ceño fruncido; Jasper se cruzó de brazos y solo le dijo a Bella que ya eran dos los inconformes; Angela volvió a gritar emocionada y empezó a preguntarle nuevamente todos los detalles a su amiga, apartando bruscamente a Phil del frente de la cámara; y Renée, luego de sonreírle a su hija, se dedicó a la tarea de tratar de calmar al hombre.

Bella ignoraba a todos. A su lado, sentía la respiración, teatralmente alta de Jasper, y del otro lado, tres voces, con emociones diferentes que se entrecruzaban entre sí. Deseaba que algo o alguien la rescatara de ese momento tan tenso, pero no que fuera exactamente el culpable de todos sus problemas. La llamada entró, y luego de que Bella se apartara, Edward le preguntó cómo había ido todo.

—Mi madre lo tomó… bien, creo. Phil está muy molesto y no está para nada de acuerdo con…

—_No me importa lo que él diga —_protestó Edward desde el otro lado de la línea—. _Bastante tengo con aguantarme al hijo, como para que ahora el padre también se crea tu dueño._

—Phil tiene todo el derecho de protestar y oponerse. Él pertenece a mi _familia_ y no te permito que hables de él de esa forma tan despectiva.

Después de una pequeña discusión, que ya se estaba volviendo costumbre entre ellos, y de que él le reprochara que de haber estado presente, las cosas serían diferentes, le dijo que acordara con ellos un viaje para Londres, el día que desearan, pero que debía ser lo antes posible, y que no admitía negativas.

Bella regresó y encontró a Phil gritando que viajaría para conocer al _tal _Edward Cullen, porque no le iba a entregar a _su_ princesa a cualquiera, por mucho dinero que tuviera. Ella les comentó lo dicho por su prometido, y luego de otra discusión, en la que Phil se negaba a viajar con dinero de _ese _hombre, un grito de Renée los silenció a todos. Viajarían bajo las condiciones de su futuro yerno, le gustara a quien le gustara.

Ya había pasado una semana de ese hecho. Phil no pudo viajar antes, porque debía dejar algunos asuntos listos en su negocio; totalmente contrario a Angela, quien solo tuvo que avisar en su casa que se iba a Londres con la madre de Bella, con todos los gastos pagos, para que le dieran el permiso, y al poco rato, ya tenía listas las maletas.

Llegaron al aeropuerto minutos después, Jasper prefirió esperarlos en un apartamento que pertenecía a Edward, pero que solo Heidi o Alice usaban cuando por cualquier motivo lo necesitaban; y ahora estaba designado solo a ellos, para la semana que estarían en la ciudad. Phil no podía demorar más tiempo, y Renée deseaba seguirlo.

Una vez llegaron al aeropuerto, les fue aprobada la entrada a una serie de pistas de aterrizaje adyacentes, en donde desembarcaban los vuelos privados. Bajaron del auto, y a Edward le informaron que el avión acababa de aterrizar y estaba carreteando, para acercarse a esa zona. No era un avión grande, pues Bella le había pedido que enviara el más pequeño para no intimidar a su familia; pero lo que no consiguió fue un acuerdo respecto al otro medio de transporte.

—Ya te dije que no es necesario —dijo Bella una vez que se encontraban recostados en el auto de éste—. Con un auto _normal_ hubiese bastado.

—Nena, las limusinas son autos _normales_, solo que más largos —refutó Edward divertido—. Y en un auto pequeño irían demasiado apretados. Yo solo quiero brindarles comodidad.

—Tú como siempre tan considerado —alabó Bella sarcásticamente.

—No puedo evitarlo —contestó, acercó su rostro al de ella, y le susurró al oído—: Soy el hombre perfecto.

_Una larga y negra limusina. _Esas eran las palabras que le llegaban a la mente cada vez que pensaba en el medio de transporte que Edward había designado para los tres visitantes, además del respectivo chofer, y dos guardaespaldas, y que se encontraban parqueados junto al auto de Edward; pero ellos solo serían para cuando estuvieran los tres juntos, porque si por algún motivo se separaban para estar solos, ya él lo tenía solucionado con autos individuales y el pertinente personal. _El maldito quiere comprar a mi familia,_ pensó luego de que él le comunicara sus planes.

Bella giró el rostro para mirarlo, con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿En realidad crees que te mereces todo en la vida? —preguntó molesta por el alto ego del hombre.

—No todo —respondió Edward mirándola fijamente a los ojos—. No soy digno de tu presencia, y sé que nunca lo seré.

—Entonces, por qué no haces acopio de ese pensamiento y dejas que me vaya con mi familia para no vernos nunca más, es lo más razonable, ¿no crees? _Mr. _Perfección.

Edward frunció el ceño.

—Porque lo único que me falta para sentirme completo eres tú, y aunque no te merezca, te tendré porque así lo deseo —declaró seriamente, luego se giró hacia la pista, donde el avión acababa de detenerse, y la puerta empezaba a abrirse—. Ahora pon tu mejor sonrisa, trátame como si estuvieras loca por mí; recuerda que de todo esto depende que mis amenazas se queden solo en palabras.

La chica no dijo nada, solo se preparó para representar el papel de novia feliz, o al menos complacida.

Renée fue la primera en bajar, seguida de Phil.

— ¡Mamá! —gritó Bella y se lanzó a correr hacia sus brazos.

Solo tenía poco más de un mes de no verla, pero era el mayor tiempo que había pasado sin ella; y aunque solo hubiese sido así, a ella le parecía una eternidad. Deseaba ser fuerte, y lo estaba logrando, pero cuando vio a su madre, deseó con todas sus fuerzas tener de nuevo 10 años de edad, y saber que los brazos que la rodeaban con fuerza, podían protegerla de todo y de _todos_. Sin embargo, los papeles se habían invertido y ahora era ella la encargada de proteger a su madre, del hombre junto a ella.

—Bella… hija, te he extrañado tanto, pero… ¿por qué lloras? —preguntó Renée también con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Es solo que estoy emocionada de verte —contestó Bella separándose un poco de ella, y sonriéndole con el rostro empapado—. Yo también te extrañé, no te imaginas cuánto.

—Princesa, ¿para mí no hay un abrazo?

Bella sonrió más ampliamente y abrazó a Phil fuertemente, derramando algunas lágrimas más en el proceso. De él extrañaba su forma de ser, siempre era tan risueño y cariñoso que hacía felices a los que estuvieran a su lado.

—Todos los que quieras, Phil —dijo Bella sonriendo, aún abrazada a él. Se separó un poco del cuerpo del hombre y miró a todos lados—. ¿Dónde está Angela?

Unos gritos provenientes de la puerta del avión, delataron la ubicación de la chica.

— ¡Oh, por Dios! Mi cuñado favorito —gritó Angela corriendo hacia donde todos se encontraban.

Bella no entendió a lo que se refería, hasta que la vio lanzarse sobre Edward que la esperaba con los brazos abiertos y con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

— ¡Angie, Angie! —exclamó Edward levantándola del suelo, y haciéndola girar con él, al tiempo que ella reía a carcajadas.

Bella se los quedó mirando por un momento, analizando la extraña situación que se desarrollaba frente a ella. Luego de un par de segundos, la comprensión la invadió, al igual que la rabia y la indignación. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y su boca de igual forma, al tiempo que sus manos se volvían puños.

— ¿¡Ustedes dos han estado hablando a mis espaldas!? —gritó.

—Tranquila, nena, no tienes por qué estar celosa, ella y yo…

— ¡Celosa! ¿Quién te dijo que estoy celosa? ¡Grandísimo imbécil! ¿Cómo te atreviste a… —Bella calló apenas notó que su madre la miraba con asombro, Angela con diversión, Phil con perspicacia, y Edward con advertencia.

Tenía que controlarse, no podía tratar a Edward de esa forma delante de los demás, mucho menos delante de Phil, que era intuitivo y podía llegar a la misma sospecha de Jasper, sobre que Edward la estaba chantajeando o amenazando, y si eso sucedía, todo sería mucho más difícil para ella, porque él podía llegar a ser mucho más terco que su hijo.

—Yo… yo solo… —tartamudeó, pero enseguida su mente le brindó una salida—. Yo estoy indignada, sí, ¡indignada! ¿Cómo es posible, Angela Weber, que a mí me dijeras que no tenías mucho tiempo para hablar, pero en cambio lo hacías con él? —Se felicitó internamente por su idea y continuó—: ¡y tú! ¿Eso era lo que hacías cuando me decías que estabas ocupado con asuntos de la oficina y que no podías hablar conmigo?

Phil asintió en silencio, como aceptando la explicación de Bella. Renée rio, pero aun así se sintió apenada con Edward, al que ninguno de los dos había notado hasta el momento.

—Preciosa, todo tiene una explicación. —Edward se separó de Angela y se acercó a Bella con una sonrisa de complacencia, y le pasó un brazo por la cintura, para pegarla a su cuerpo—. Solo quería conocer más a tu amiga, me agradó mucho cuando hablé con ella, e imaginé que ya que tú serás mi esposa, yo podría ser amigo de ella también.

—Sí, Bella, ¡fresca! No pasa nada, mejor salúdame como me merezco —pidió Angela y abrazó a su amiga de forma efusiva. Bella le devolvió el abrazo, y le hizo saber que estaba muy feliz de verla, en realidad, la había extrañado bastante.

—Bella, ¿no nos vas a presentar a tu prometido, a Renée y a mí? —preguntó Phil acercándose a ellos, y mirando fijamente a Edward.

—Claro, disculpen, él es…

—Edward Anthony Cullen —completó por ella—. Es un placer conocer a la familia de Isabella, y que una vez ella sea mi esposa, serán también la mía.

Renée lo saludó con una sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla que el mismo Edward propició. Le pareció un hombre muy guapo, lo suficiente como para que aparentara ser más joven de lo que en realidad era, y eso era un alivio para ella, pues la diferencia de edad no se notaba tanto entre los dos. También se notaba que era un hombre sumamente educado, sus movimientos, la forma de hablar, de gesticular, indicaban la excelente educación en cuanto a los buenos modales que había recibido, y lo que más le agradó a ella, fue que miraba a su hija con adoración, de la misma forma en que la miraba a ella su amado… y ahora lo hacía Phil. Pueda que el hombre tuviera un poco de mal genio como había dicho Jasper en días anteriores, o que fuera algo posesivo y autoritario según había afirmado Bella, pero se podía notar a simple vista que amaba verdaderamente a su hija, y para ella, eso bastaba.

Phil también lo saludó, pero con un frío apretón de manos más fuerte de lo necesario y una clara advertencia en la mirada. Edward Cullen podía tener todo el dinero que quisiera, pero esa chica a su lado era _su _princesa, y él haría lo que fuera por su bienestar; lo había prometido sobre la tumba de Charlie Swan, en una visita de la que nadie tenía conocimiento, y en la que le había jurado, que si él permitía que su esposa se enamorara de él, se encargaría de protegerlas y amarlas como solo el difunto podía hacerlo; esa misma noche, soñó con un hombre que solo había visto en fotos, y éste, mirándolo de forma amigable, le había dicho: _Cuídalas y ámalas por mí. _Y con esas simples palabras Phil Whitlock, un hombre que no era muy supersticioso, supo que Charlie Swan, le había dado autorización para hacer de ellas, su familia; y así lo cumpliría.

Después de que Edward les presentara al chofer y a los dos custodios, les indicara cuál era el plan de transporte que tenía para ellos, y que podían disponer como lo desearan, ignoró las protestas de Renée y las malas caras de Phil, prefiriendo hacer caso a los brincos de emoción de Angela.

—No entiendo cómo puedes demostrarle tanta amistad y entusiasmo a Angela y pensar al mismo tiempo en troncar su futuro —dijo Bella cuando ya se encontraban en el auto de nuevo.

Eran seguidos por la limusina, pero Edward le pidió de forma muy melosa, para su gusto, que se fuera con él en el auto, así lo había hecho.

—Porque lo único que me importa es tenerte —explicó Edward—. Angela me cae muy bien, pero tenerte es mi prioridad, por encima de quien sea.

—Y lo único que buscabas con ella era tenerme más en tus manos.

—No, lo que deseaba era saber más de ti, porque intuía que no me lo contarías.

Bella no le contestó, en momentos como esos prefería mantenerse callada, pues no sabía qué responder, y antes de terminar diciendo palabras que pudieran parecer dulces, optaba por el silencio.

—Solo te pido que me prometas algo, Edward —dijo al cabo de unos momentos—. Que no les harás daño mientras estén aquí; yo hago lo que me pidas, pero no los toques, por favor.

—Todo depende de ti, Isabella, siempre ha sido así.

Finalmente llegaron al apartamento donde Jasper los esperaba, se saludaron afectuosamente y Edward se dispuso a mostrarles el lugar, así como el personal de servicio. El lugar era en estructura muy parecido al de Edward, ya que el arquitecto de los dos edificios había sido el mismo, y quedaban uno al lado del otro, pero estaba decorado de una forma más sencilla, sin dejar de ser elegante y a la vez cómodo.

Renée había decidido dormir sola, pues todavía sentía algo de vergüenza con su hija, al dormir abiertamente con Phil, y más ahora que estaban todos ahí. Siempre había sido una mujer conservadora, y eso era difícil de dejar; pero lo que no le había contado a Bella, era que en todo el tiempo que ella llevaba en Inglaterra, Phil se había trasladado a su casa, a su cama, y si Bella no regresaba con ellos, la situación seguiría igual. El hombre no había estado de acuerdo con la repartición de las habitaciones, pues se había acostumbrado a dormir abrazado a la mujer que amaba, pero no tuvo otra elección que aceptar. Angela dormiría en otra, pero como Bella y Jasper decidieron quedarse con ellos toda la semana, y solo habían cuatro habitaciones, Angela y Bella compartirían una y Jasper se quedaría en la otra.

Se reunieron en la sala para conversar un rato y conocerse mejor. Aunque era de mañana, todos estaban lo suficientemente agotados por el vuelo, como para no querer hacer otra cosa que descansar al menos unas cuantas horas. Bella se sentó junto a Edward y tuvo que aceptar que él le pasara un brazo por los hombros, y los besos que le daba en la mejilla o en la frente; al menos agradecía que no la besara en la boca. La conversación empezó bien, Angela conversaba animadamente con Edward, Jasper lo hacía con Renée; pero de repente, una voz se alzó sobre las demás.

— ¿Qué tan serias son sus intensiones para con Isabella?

Fue la fría y contundente pregunta que lanzó Phil hacia Edward, sin ningún tipo de preámbulo. Y fue ahí donde comenzó un arduo interrogatorio que terminó un par de horas después. Phil no se había quedado con ninguna duda, le preguntó incluso si entendía que Bella era una joven inocente, y que si no lo había comprobado aún, que lo supiera de una vez.

— ¡Phil! —gritaron las tres mujeres al mismo tiempo, pero él las ignoró, al igual que Edward quien respondió pacientemente.

—Esa es una de las cosas que más amo de Isabella, y lo será hasta que un sacerdote nos dé la bendición.

Bella se tapó la cara con las manos. Estaba apenada al extremo, todos eran de su más entera confianza, pero que su virginidad se expusiera tan abiertamente en una reunión no era nada fácil de asimilar.

Luego de que Phil quedara medianamente satisfecho con las respuestas de Edward, y que pudo comprobar por sí mismo que al menos en apariencia, la trataba bien y la quería, pasaron a almorzar. La conversación fue menos tensa, y Bella se pudo relajar al notar que Edward se portaba complaciente con su madre. Era cierto lo que decía, era un hombre encantador por naturaleza, sobre todo con las mujeres, pero era una lástima que a ella no la supiera tratar.

—Sé que deben estar agotados por el largo viaje —comentó Edward cuando ya se estaba despidiendo—. Pero mi madre está muy ansiosa de conocerlos y ha organizado una cena para esta noche, será en la casa, y totalmente informal, solo será la familia, así que si aceptan, los esperamos a las siete.

Renée aceptó por todos y Edward se despidió amablemente, y de Bella, con un suave beso en los labios, y un te amo susurrado en el oído.

Phil y Jasper se quedaron conversando en la sala, y las mujeres se dirigieron a la habitación de Renée, que era la más grande de todas, para lo que Angela llamaba, _actualizar cuaderno_.

— ¡Ahora sí! Respóndeme cómo es eso que Edward y tú han estado conversando sin que yo me enterara —exigió Bella mirando a su amiga con reproche.

— ¡Oye! No me mires así que no es mi culpa —aclaró la chica—. Él fue el que me llamó unos días después de la llamada aquella y me dijo que quería hablar conmigo. Hemos estado haciéndolo por _Skype_ desde entonces.

Bella cerró los ojos para tomar aire, no sabía si matar a Edward o a Angela. Los abrió de nuevo y estos parecían llamear.

— ¿De qué _hablaban_ exactamente?

Angela hizo una mueca de temor con la boca, y se sentó detrás de Renée en la cama, para así sentirse más segura.

—Eh… de ti.

—Te mato.

—Bella, cálmate —pidió su madre—, la pobre Angela solo confraternizaba con su futuro cuñado, aunque hubiese preferido que me dijera que estabas de novia con él.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso, mamá? ¡Angela! ¿Acaso él te dijo algo? Habla de una vez antes de que te haga saber lo que siente Bart cuando Homero lo estrangula.

Angela se estremeció. Bella solía ser calmada, pero sabía cómo se ponía cuando tenía una crisis de rabia o desesperación, y que ella fuera la causante la preocupaba aún más.

—Él me dijo que estaban saliendo, pero que tú no decías nada porque al no conocer sus verdaderas intensiones, él sabía que temías que solo fuera un romance pasajero.

Bella sentía que su corazón bombeaba demasiado rápido para su salud. Estaba a punto de sufrir una apoplejía, o al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba. Necesitaba hacer una pregunta, pero temía ya saber la respuesta.

—De casualidad —habló con voz baja y calmada—, ¿él te dijo cuáles eran sus _intensiones?_

Angela se mordió el labio, y comenzó a estrujar el borde de la blusa de Renée, que hasta el momento solo veía todo, como una típica discusión de amigas.

—…

— ¿Qué dijiste? Habla más duro, Angela, que estoy perdiendo la paciencia.

—Casarse contigo.

Bella se puso de pie al instante. Sintió fuertes deseos de matar a su amiga, pero sabía que eso ya no tenía ningún sentido. Sin decir nada, se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta tras de ella.

No lloró, al contrario, empezó a reír, primero suavemente, y luego de forma histérica. Resbaló hasta el piso y con las manos en su estómago, se balanceaba de adelante hacia atrás, al tiempo que fuertes carcajadas salían de su boca, y sus ojos se humedecían pero por la intensidad de su reacción. Así estuvo por unos diez minutos, hasta que su ataque de histeria empezó a menguar, y se convirtió en una sonrisa de incredulidad. Una vez, había leído un libro llamado _Crónicas de una Muerte Anunciada_, de un escritor colombiano que había ganado un Nobel; y ahora, ella se sentía identificada de algún modo con Santiago Nasar, todos sabían lo que le esperaba, y nadie había sido capaz de advertirle nada.

_Al menos mis intestinos no quedarán expuestos a la vista de todos._

Debía empezar a controlar esos ataques de histeria, porque la estaban volviendo irracional; desde niña los había tenido, un médico dijo una vez que era su manera de explotar cuando su límite de soporte de estrés, que era bastante alto, se superaba; pero en el último mes se estaban haciendo más frecuentes, y supuestamente en esos momentos debería estar furiosa, pero no era eso lo que sentía. Su vida se había convertido en un mal chiste, y si no trataba de tomarse las cosas con calma, terminaría encerrada en un manicomio.

Regresó a la habitación, donde las dos mujeres la miraban extrañadas.

—Lo siento, tuve un ataque.

—Al menos esta vez no la pagaste con nadie —comentó Angela con una sonrisa de inocencia. Claramente se había referido a ella misma.

—Bueno, ya niñas, dejen eso para después que hay algo más importante ahora. —Renée miró a su hija y la preocupación se reflejó en sus ojos—. Estoy nerviosa, Bella. Edward es un hombre sencillo y amable, a pesar de su posición social y dinero. Pero no sé cómo es su familia, temo que no nos acepten, y eso se vea reflejado en el trato hacia ti.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte, mamá. —Bella sonrió y le tomó la mano para reafirmar sus palabras—. Los conozco a todos, y son personas incluso más sencillas que Edward. Esme la madre de él, es…

Y se embarcó a detallar cada uno de los integrantes de las dos familias, tanto física como personalmente, para que ella y su amiga, supieran con qué se iban a encontrar. Su madre era una mujer sencilla, siempre lo fue; cuando su padre vivía, era extrovertida y algo alocada, sin dejar de ser conservadora; pero después de la muerte de él, esa llama se había apagado en su interior, y apenas ahora estaba empezando a surgir de nuevo gracias a Phil; sin embargo, la sencillez siempre había formado parte de ella, y consideraba que no se necesitaba dinero extra para ser feliz, siempre y cuando los seres amados, estuvieran al alcance de, al menos, una llamada.

—Emmett es todo un caso —continuó riendo—, puede ser algo intimidante a primera vista, pues es un hombre enorme, pero al instante, sonríe pícaramente, y suelta unos comentarios que el afectado no sabe en qué lugar meterse de la vergüenza, y los demás ríen a carcajadas de la penosa broma; es muy divertido, les va a caer muy bien. De quien se pueden llevar una mala impresión es de Heidi, la hermana de Emmett, es orgullosa, y algo sarcástica, pero cuando la conoces te das cuenta de que puede llegar a ser una gran amiga, y eso se ha vuelto para mí. —Soltó una risita cuando Angela torció la boca y rodó los ojos—, tranquila Angie, tú eres irremplazable, y ya verás que te va a caer muy bien, si logras ver más allá de su ceja levantada y sus "_no seas estúpida_…

Así continuó hasta completar a la familia de Edward. Renée se relajó al escucharla. El saber que su hija era aceptada a pesar de su procedencia, de la cual no se avergonzaba, pero sabía cómo podían llegar a ser las familias adineradas, la tranquilizaba enormemente, pues no deseaba que Bella, fuera víctima de desprecios o indirectas.

— ¿Pero cómo tomó la familia lo del matrimonio? ¿Cómo les contaron? Anda, suéltala —pidió Angela emocionada por todos esos relatos de personas que para ella eran de otro mundo.

Ella no era para nada sencilla. Le encantaban las prendas de marca, estar siempre a la moda, y tenía una cierta fijación hacia las personas adineradas; podía pasar días enteros viendo en la televisión programas como _Mundo de Millonarios_, _Zona VIP_ y _Bodas Espectaculares_; sin embargo, no era superficial en el mal sentido de la palabra, ya que jamás tendría una amistad por conveniencia, y cuando se llamaba amiga de alguien, era porque en realidad estaba dispuesta a entregarse por completo, hecho que Bella había comprobado muchas veces.

—La única que sabía de nuestra relación era Heidi, aunque Emmett y Alice ya lo sospechaban. Edward lo anunció repentinamente en un suceso de la oficina, así que los que no se enteraron en ese momento, lo hicieron porque los demás se lo comentaron. Lo del matrimonio fue anunciado en una reunión, y aunque no fue la forma más correcta de hacerlo, lo tomaron muy bien. Esme no lo podía creer pero estaba muy emocionada; y Carlisle era menos efusivo, se concentró más en los asuntos legales, pero también estuvo complacido…

Y ciertamente, ese era el resumen de lo sucedido en la cena de hacía ocho días atrás, cuando Edward y Bella se presentaron a La Mansión, para anunciar su compromiso. Él les había dicho que deseaba comunicarles algo muy importante, y que era imperativo que estuvieran todos presentes, incluidos los McCarty, que como ya era sabido por Bella, formaban una sola familia muy unida.

Luego de que Bella le anunciara a su familia su matrimonio, se vistió para esperar a Edward que pasaría por ella a las siete en punto. Se había colocado un vestido negro de tirantes gruesos y cuello en V, con una franja del mismo color pasada debajo del busto y que le llegaba justo arriba de la rodilla, los zapatos de tacón medio eran del mismo color, y el cabello recogido en una coleta algo floja, con unos risos cayendo a cada lado de su rostro. Era uno de los vestidos que había comprado en compañía de Heidi, pues no quiso aceptar que Edward le comprara uno especial para la ocasión, teniendo todavía algunos sin estrenar.

Llegaron por fin a su destino y se acercaban a la puerta de entrada. Bella estaba muy nerviosa, aunque no deseaba casarse con Edward, y no importaba lo que su familia dijera, terminaría siendo su esposa; a ella le preocupaba que la buena relación que tenía con ellos se acabara, que Esme la viera como a una _caza fortunas_ que había atrapado a su hijo, o cualquier otro pensamiento nada grato hacia ella. Su cuerpo ya estaba mostrando las consecuencias de su turbación interna.

— ¡Dios! Tengo los labios resecos —dijo Bella.

—Yo podría humedecértelos con mi lengua —propuso Edward susurrándole al oído de forma sensual, al tiempo que se relamía los labios.

—No, gracias —contestó Bella de forma seca—, puedo hacerlo con la mía.

Edward se enderezó y la miró extrañado.

— ¿Te alcanza hasta allá abajo? Que lengua tan larga tienes, nena.

Bella se detuvo bruscamente, y su cara se tornó de un fuerte color rojo, cerró los ojos para no asesinar al heredero Cullen en la entrada de la casa de sus padres, y continuó caminando rápidamente, ignorando la risa cínica de Edward.

Fueron recibidos por Esme, quien les informó que todos los estaban esperando en la _sala de estar_, mientras esperaban que la cena estuviera servida. Les ofrecieron unos pasabocas y cócteles ligeros.

La conversación comenzó animadamente. Heidi estaba sentada al lado de Bella para darle apoyo. Carlisle no dejaba de observar cada movimiento de Bella, la forma cómo miraba a Edward, sus reacciones a los toques de él, y lo que vio no le agradó. La chica, a pesar de hacer su mayor esfuerzo, y parecer natural, era reacia hacia Edward. Con Emmett era risueña, y lo miraba con aprecio, pero para su novio, sus ojos no demostraban nada, su mirada era vacía, y cuando él la tocaba, o la besaba suavemente en la sien o la mejilla, ella no le regalaba ni la más mínima sonrisa.

Para un hombre como Carlisle Cullen, que se había enfrentado a lo largo de su vida a cientos de negociadores altamente experimentados, y se había _salido con la suya_ en todos los enfrentamientos, sabía medir las reacciones de los demás, y deducir de esto, qué papel querían representar y sobretodo, qué deseaban ocultar; e Isabella Swan, deseaba ocultar el desprecio por su hijo, pero al no ser experta en crear falsas emociones, solo evitaba exteriorizar, sin demostrar nada en remplazo. Luego desvió la mirada hacia Edward, y observó algo en él, que lo identificaba como su hijo más que la propia genética: Edward estaba obsesionado con la chica, al igual que él después de más de treinta años, seguía obsesionado con su esposa. Giró entonces su mirada hacia la mujer que había compartido con él su cama por tres décadas, y la que aún lograba enardecerlo con solo una mirada, hasta el punto de que en varias ocasiones terminaba arrojándola contra la cama, arrancándole frenéticamente la ropa del cuerpo, y embistiéndola como si su vida dependiera de eso, al tiempo que ella jadeaba y le rogaba que no se detuviera. Rápidamente apartó esos pensamientos de su mente, pues sintió cómo sus pantalones empezaban a apretarle en una zona en específico, y se concentró en imaginar, qué sería de él, si no la tuviera a ella; si hubiese permitido que ese imbécil de Caius la tuviera antes que él, si no hubiese planeado tenerla a costa de lo que fuera, y si no la hubiese seducido la noche en la que la hizo _suya_; pero no logró ver nada, pues la más profunda y aterradora oscuridad era lo único que le mostraba su mente. Volvió a mirar a su hijo y suspiró resignado; Edward estaba forzando a Bella a casarse con él, pero no podía ni deseaba impedirlo, porque sabía que hacerlo y lograrlo, implicaría la desgracia de su primogénito. Dirigió su mirada a la chica, y mentalmente le pidió perdón por no ayudarla.

—Antes de pasar a la mesa —habló Edward, haciendo silenciar a los demás—, quisiera hacerles un anuncio importante para Isabella y para mí.

— ¡Se van a casar y a tener tarados y muñequitas corriendo por esta sala en unos cuantos años! —gritó Emmett y empezó a reír a carcajadas. Al cabo de unos segundos notó a Bella y Edward mirándolo fija y seriamente, y su hermana negando con la cabeza al tiempo que sonreía divertidamente. Su risa se detuvo inmediatamente, los observó por un momento más y estalló en carcajadas aún más fuertes—. ¡Soy adivino!

— ¿Eso es cierto? Ustedes dos, ¿se van a casar? —preguntó Alice con una sonrisa en los labios, sentada junto a su tío Joseph, quien le tenía un brazo pasado por los hombros.

Ella habría deseado poder estar en la misma posición que Heidi, en cuanto a Bella se refería. Pero siempre consideró que sus sueños y planes estaban primero; que cualquier relación estaba en un segundo plano cuando de esto se trataba, al menos hasta que conoció a Jasper; por lo que sus constantes viajes para poder supervisar la inversión realizada a Valenci's, ya que deseaba demostrarle a su hermano, que ella podía encargarse sola, y así ser designada como la socia que representaba a la compañía para dicho negocio; y el poco tiempo que estaba en Londres, lo dedicaba a estar con _su_ Jasper, quien no había asistido a la reunión, por encontrarse terminando un trabajo de la universidad que debían entregar al día siguiente en compañía de Jacob, sin contar con el hecho de que Bella había insistido, sutilmente, en que no era necesario que la acompañara.

— ¿Edward? —insistió Joseph.

Edward suspiró y miró a Bella, quien se encogió de hombros y soltó una risita tardía por la _acertada _intervención de Emmett.

—Ya lo dijo el _tarado _de tu hijo —contestó con una mueca.

— ¡Oh, por Dios! Edward, no sé qué decir —dijo Esme con las puntas de sus dedos sobre su boca.

—Dime que te alegras, mamá —pidió Edward—, y que aceptas a Isabella como tu futura nuera.

— ¡Pero claro que me alegro, hijo! —exclamó la mujer levantándose de su asiento y recibiendo el abrazo de Edward que la había imitado—. Y claro que acepto a Bella, ¿cómo podría no hacerlo? Ven acá pequeña.

Bella se acercó a Esme con lágrimas en los ojos y la abrazó fuertemente. Las dos mujeres lloraban por motivos opuestos: una de alegría, y la otra de tristeza. Bella no podía pedir una suegra mejor que ella, ni una cuñada ni familia política mejor que todos ellos, pero daría lo que fuera por cambiar al hombre que en unas semanas la uniría a ellos para siempre.

Todos estaban complacidos y emocionados con la noticia, y Carlisle aunque algo aprehensivo, su corazón no podía evitar sentir alegría al darse cuenta de lo feliz que era su hijo, al lado de esa chica. Luego de las felicitaciones correspondientes y las debidas bromas infaltables, se acercaron a la mesa, donde la conversación giró en torno a los preparativos de la boda. Lo correcto era ofrecer una recepción para presentar a la futura integrante de la familia, a los amigos y clientes más importantes, pero Edward decidió que fuera algo pequeño, solo los más cercanos, pues no quería intimidar a Bella con algo demasiado pomposo.

—Entonces serán unos trescientos aproximadamente —comentó Alice, antes de llevarse a la boca un bocado de carne de búfalo en salsa de arándanos y especies.

—Trescientos, ¿qué? —preguntó Bella con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Invitados, querida —respondió Esme con una sonrisa—. Va a ser muy difícil hacer una lista tan reducida, pero si eso es lo que desean, así se hará.

Bella abrió la boca para hablar, pero la cerró nuevamente al darse cuenta que no tenía nada que decir. _Trescientos invitados… lista tan reducida_. Para ella cien personas en una fiesta era una gran celebración, si alcanzaba a encontrar tantas personas para invitar; pero estas personas consideraban que _trescientos_ era _reducido_. Suspiró y pensó que lo mejor sería acostumbrarse, porque esa sería su nueva vida; pero al menos tenía que aceptar que Edward la había ayudado en esos momentos, y expondría a su madre a la _ardua _tarea de crear una _lista reducida_, solo para que ella no se sintiera incómoda. Pero si eso era solo para anunciar el compromiso, no quería imaginarse cómo sería la fiesta principal.

La recepción tendría lugar en dos semanas, pero las invitaciones se repartirían antes, contrario al orden común. El motivo era que hacerlo de la forma acostumbrada, implicaría retrasar el matrimonio, porque las invitaciones debían repartirse un mes antes, y Edward estaba demasiado ansioso por casarse, como para estar haciendo acopio de protocolos y normas sociales.

Acordaron que Alice estuviera más al pendiente de los preparativos, y lo mejor era dividirse para poder trabajar en la recepción de presentación y la boda al mismo tiempo. Esme y su hija se encargarían de la primera y Heidi junto con Bella de los primeros arreglos de la segunda.

—Yo no tengo ninguna experiencia en este tipo de eventos, y no sabría cómo organizar una boda, mucho menos con sus costumbres —explicó Bella, pero más que todo, con la intensión de que no la incluyeran, pues le daba lo mismo cómo se llevara a cabo la fiesta y el matrimonio, no quería casarse, y como tenía que hacerlo, le daba lo mismo dónde, y cómo se desarrollaría.

—No te preocupes, Bella, nosotras te guiaremos en todo —anunció Alice—. Lo primero que debes hacer es acoger nuestra religión, ¿perteneces a alguna en particular?

—No, solo soy creyente, pero fui bautizada bajo la iglesia católica —respondió la chica.

—No importa, eso es fácil de solucionar. Debemos ir a la iglesia…

Alice se había embarcado en la explicación del proceso. Esme de los documentos que necesitaba Bella para poder contraer matrimonio en Inglaterra, y demás preparativos que se tomaron todo el tiempo de la cena.

Cuando terminaron, Carlisle y Joseph pidieron a la pareja que los acompañaran al estudio. Una vez adentro, el padre de Edward fue el primero en hablar.

—Joseph y yo queremos conversar sobre el acuerdo prenupcial que…

—Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no afecta en nada los bienes de la familia —aclaró Edward con el ceño fruncido—. Tengo mis propias acciones, y soy libre de hacer con ellas lo que desee.

—Eso es cierto, hijo —acordó Joseph—. Pero es nuestro deber proteger los intereses de la familia, y eso te incluye a ti, no deseamos que en el caso de un divorcio, tus acciones se vean…

— ¡No va a haber divorcio! —exclamó Edward con los puños apretados.

Hasta el momento, Bella no había pronunciado palabra, le daba igual la conclusión a la que llegaran, y si tenía que firmar algo lo haría, después de todo, nada podía empeorar su situación, pero aun así decidió intervenir a favor de los hombres mayores, para no dar la impresión de que sí le importaba el dinero de Edward.

—Edward, ellos tienen razón, no sabemos qué pueda suceder y por el bien de todos es mejor que tus acciones queden en manos de tu familia.

Edward frunció el ceño, y su mirada se oscureció por la ira que ella sabía, estaba acumulándose en su interior, pero sin previo aviso, su expresión se suavizó, sus puños se soltaron y una sonrisa de suficiencia se formó en sus labios. Bella se estremeció. Alguna idea se había formado en su trastornada cabeza.

—Sabes, mi amor, tienes toda la razón, yo necesito proteger mis intereses, y tú los tuyos. —Bella aguantó la respiración. Al parecer se arrepentiría de haber abierto la boca—. Si por _algún motivo_ nos divorciamos, quien inicie la demanda… se quedará sin nada.

_Tu familia._

Eso era lo que Edward había querido decir con esa expresión. No era abogada, pero solo se necesitaba tener sentido común, para entender que con el solo hecho de solicitar el divorcio, lo aprobaran o no, su familia pagaría las consecuencias.

—No hay necesidad de eso —dijo tratando de arreglar la situación—. Yo nunca…

—Es mejor estar seguros —la interrumpió Edward—, después de todo, _uno nunca sabe_.

Bella frunció el ceño y estaba a punto de contestarle cuando Carlisle la interrumpió.

—Eso es precisamente lo contrario a lo que te estamos diciendo, se supone que al momento de un divorcio…

— ¡Dejen de repetir esa palabra! —gritó Edward al tiempo que golpeaba el escritorio—. No va a haber ningún divorcio, por ningún motivo. Entiéndanlo de una maldita vez.

—Pero entonces, ¿qué es lo que propones? —preguntó Joseph.

—Si ella instaura la demanda —dijo Edward señalando a la chica—. Lo perderá absolutamente todo. Si lo hago yo, cosa que nunca sucederá, ella se quedará con la mitad de mis bienes sin incluir nada referente a la compañía.

—Eso no tiene sentido, Edward —dijo Joseph—. Estás hablando de quitarle sus posesiones a una chica que tiene mucho menos que tú. Isabella, ¿cuáles son tus bienes materiales?

—La ropa que tengo puesta —contestó mirando fijamente a Edward. Sabía que a él no le interesaban sus faldas y blusas, sino algo que no se podría calificar como riqueza material: el bienestar de su familia.

—Lo vez —concordó Joseph—. ¿Qué sentido tiene entonces esa cláusula? En ese caso estoy de acuerdo con tus activos adquiridos por ti mismo, que después de todo, es tu problema lo que hagas con ellos, siempre que no toquen los que pertenecen a la compañía, pero esta chica no tiene nada.

—Ella sabe a lo que me refiero —respondió Edward mirándola con advertencia—. ¿No es así, nena?

Bella frunció el ceño, y sintió fuertes deseos de infringirle un severo daño físico al hombre que le hablaba, pero solo se limitó a asentir tensamente.

Carlisle no había intervenido más, porque sus sospechas se acababan de confirmar ante sus ojos. Pueda que su cuñado no entendiera a qué se referían, pero él comprendió perfectamente, que Edward tenía amedrentada a la chica, con hacerle daño a algo o alguien, y como ella no tenía posesiones ni fortuna que arrebatarle, lo más seguro era que los objetivos de la amenaza eran sus parientes.

_¡Ay, hijo! Yo habría matado por poseer a tu madre._

Pensó Carlisle, suspiró y se internó en la conversación del documento final. La cláusula propuesta por Edward, aunque sin sentido, se incluiría.

Luego de terminar la charla con su madre y su amiga, que les llevó algunas horas, Bella decidió que era hora de arreglarse para la cena de esa noche. Jasper también les había dado buenas referencias de los Cullen-McCarty, así que la tensión de Renée y Phil se había esfumado casi por completo, el hombre temía más que todo que la familia de Edward no fuera amable con ella, pero luego de que Jasper le dijera lo contrario, era una preocupación menos referente a la _dichosa_ boda.

El momento de la cena con las tres familias llegó, y Bella se sentía aún más nerviosa que la vez anterior. Esperaba que todo saliera a _pedir de boca_, porque sinceramente deseaba que las familias se llevaran bien, principalmente para tranquilidad de su madre y de Phil, al poder comprobar personalmente, que ella quedaba en buenas manos.

* * *

**Chicas, perdonen la demora, pero como avisé por el grupo de Facebook, estaba enferma y fueron días en que no pude hacer nada, por eso la demora. Disculpas de verdad.**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD PARA TODAS Y MIL BENDICIONES!**

**...**

**************A las nuevas lectoras bienvenidas, a las lectoras ocultas espero les este gustando la historia y a ****XkanakoX, PRISGPE, karenov17, Teffy Cullen Salvatore, ALEXANDRACAST, Milapeace, danitta20, Luisinha, Rommyev, JOSELINA, Luna Sanz, freckles03, Maru-chan1296, petit chiharu, EriM, sandra32321, ini narvel, Mikagiss, Ligia Rodriguez, Giorka Ramirez Montoya, alimago, zujeyane, naive sweet girl, beakis, Diana Roble, teky, Solciito Pattinson, joli cullen, MonseCullen, LAUCAMI, Jess, Gretchen CullenMasen, Marie Alexis Masen, Anahi-littrell, solasol, jamlvg, doryycullen, Melyna-Ortiz, nardamat, PrincesLynx, twilight-love1694, gmaciaszuniga, Rous217, anamart05 y a SharitoSD. Las amantes de Jasper vamos en aumento jajajajajajajaja**

**...**

**Recuerden que el trailer, mi perfil de facebook y el del grupo de la historia, estan en mi perfil.**

**Bueno, nos estamos leyendo y como siempre si tienen algo que decir, aquí estoy yo para leer.**


	17. Capitulo 16

**NATURALEZA DE UNA OBSESIÓN**

...

**Disclaimer**

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La Trama es mía.**

**Capítulo beteado por Marta Salazar, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

**¡Espero les guste!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 16**

…

_Todo continúa, todo sigue su camino,_

_todos siguen tú camino._

_Tus deseos están a punto de cumplirse, _

_ya no hay marcha atrás._

_Pero yo también encuentro mis deseos,_

_personas que se encargan de los míos._

…

_Los pequeños arbustos podados de forma rectangular y extendidos de tal manera que formaban una especie de cercado, al mismo tiempo que creaban figuras y daban la impresión de un espacioso laberinto; rodeaban un hermoso jardín en el que rosas, jazmines, orquídeas, lirios, agapantos y demás especies de flores brillaban hermosas bajo los intensos rayos de sol. Bella caminaba por entre los espacios formados por los arbustos y levantaba su rostro para recibir el calor del sol en plenitud. Llevaba un vestido blanco de seda, de delgados tirantes en los hombros, un poco ajustado en el torso y abriendo bajo las caderas para caer libremente hasta sus pies descalzos. No sabía dónde se encontraba, ni cómo había llegado hasta allí, solo podía sentir una hermosa paz que la invadía y la reconfortaba. Caminó unos pasos más hasta el centro del jardín y se topó con una figura negra sobre un gran pedestal de piedra blanca. Era la estatua de un hombre con una gran capa y capucha negra que lo cubría casi por completo, dejando al descubierto solo un rostro hermoso con los ojos cerrados y una expresión adusta. Bella lo contempló por un momento, sumergida en esas facciones que no parecían reales. Repentinamente la estatua abrió los ojos y la miró fijamente, eran de un color verde tan intenso que parecían dos esmeraldas brillando en sus cuencas. Bella aturdida y a la vez hechizada por esa mirada quedó inmóvil contemplando cómo la figura que antes era de piedra se convertía en un hombre y este sin dejar de mirarla saltó del pedestal y cayó frente a ella. —Eres mía —le dijo con una voz firme y potente. Ella reaccionó en ese momento y sintiendo miedo, dio media vuelta para echar a correr percatándose hasta entonces que el cielo se había oscurecido. Remolinos de nubes moradas y grises surcaban el aire y una brisa helada golpeaba contra ella. Bajó la mirada y vio que las flores (antes radiantes), se hallaban ahora marchitas y esparcidas por el suelo. Levantó de nuevo la vista y a unos metros frente a ella, vio al hombre que la seguía mirando fijamente. —Eres mía —repitió y Bella girando hacia su izquierda, corrió presa de un terror nunca antes conocido. Frente a ella divisó un enorme castillo, hermoso en su estructura pero descuidado y casi en ruinas en cuanto a sus detalles—. ¡No huyas, Isabella, me perteneces! —Escuchó la misma voz del hombre, pero esta vez no parecía una voz humana, sino una voz de trueno que llegaba a ella desde todos los sentidos._

Ahora su sueño tenía completo sentido. Esa voz era de Edward que la proclamaba como suya, como ya había hecho en persona, como lo reafirmaría el día de la boda.

Era miércoles en la mañana, Bella se dirigía a la oficina de Edward con Heidi, Alice y Angela, para ultimar los detalles de las invitaciones para la boda, que por la influencia del dinero y el apellido, estarían listas en tres días, y asegurarían la asistencia a la ceremonia de mil doscientas treinta y cuatro personas, y para la recepción, setecientas cincuenta invitados. Números astronómicos para Bella, pero para las mujeres de la familia, era algo necesario y limitante, y para Angela, algo fascinante y divertido. Pero al menos, entre tanto agobio por los preparativos de la fiesta de compromiso y la boda, tenía el consuelo de que las dos familias se habían llevado muy bien. Demasiado bien debía admitir.

La cena en La Mansión Cullen había sido todo un éxito. Cuando llegaron a la residencia en la limusina designada por Edward, fueron recibidos con gran entusiasmo y afecto. Esme se comportó como la gran anfitriona, y conociendo la renuencia de Phil a la unión de los jóvenes, decidió que serían su esposo y su cuñado quienes se encargarían de demostrarle al hombre que su_ princesa_ estaba en buenas manos, con personas que la querían y la apoyaban. _Después de todo, entre hombre se entienden._ Había sido su pensamiento al organizar la sencilla reunión, mientras ella se encargaba de Renée; y las chicas de Angela, que era la que menos le preocupaba de todos, ya que por referencias de Edward, estaba dichosa con el acontecimiento. Además, Esme también tuvo en cuenta que la riqueza de su familia podría intimidar a la de Bella, por lo que quiso hacerles participes de ciertas actividades que los involucraran en ese mundo, y también, les mostrara que a pesar de sus bienes materiales, eran personas sencillas y que podían confiar en ellos.

Para cuando la cena terminó, Carlisle, Joseph y Phil, tenían planeada una salida al Club Cuddington, a unos cuarenta minutos de la ciudad, en el que podían jugar golf, polo, y otros deportes típicos de hombres londinenses, y que al americano le llamaban la atención; Esme y Renée saldrían a recorrer las grandes tiendas, algunas propiedades que estaban a la venta para conocer la decoración, e inclusive contemplaban la visita al spa; y por último, Angela permanecería todo el tiempo con Bella y las chicas, quienes estarían encargadas de los detalles de la boda, mientras Esme estaba ocupada. Después de todo, la fiesta de compromiso ya estaba organizada desde la semana anterior, y solo era cuestiones simples, que no les quitaban mucho tiempo de cada día.

Esa noche, Renée le contó a su hija que la familia de Edward era encantadora, que quien la había intimidado un poco fue Heidi, pero que su hermano le hizo sonreír durante toda la noche.

—Es un chico verdaderamente encantador —comentó la mujer, cuando todos se encontraban reunidos en la sala del apartamento, luego de regresar de la cena—. Nada parecido a su hermana, que es un poco pretenciosa. Me habría encantado tener un hijo como él.

—A mí también me habría encantado que tuvieras un hijo así —aseguró Angela suspirando teatralmente—. Seríamos familia ahora mismo. Me lo comería completico.

Palabras que se ganaron una amonestación de Phil, y risas disimuladas por parte de los demás.

—Yo habría preferido tenerlo como cuñado —comentó Jasper más serio.

—No empieces, por favor —pidió Bella, frotándose la frente con la mano.

—Yo también —intervino Phil—. Hay algo en Edward que no termina de convencerme. No tengo problema con la familia, son personas sencillas y pude notar que aprecian y aceptan a la _Princesa_, pero ese hombre no me gusta, ni su edad ni su forma de mirarla, pareciera que estuviera obsesionado con ella, su mirada no es sana.

Bella suspiró y recostó la cabeza en el espaldar del sofá. Bastante tenía con la intuición de Jasper, como para también tener que soportar la de Phil. Su amigo había heredado de su madre el aplomo, la pasividad y la forma calmada de ser; pero de su padre, la testarudez, y era eso precisamente, lo que le estaba haciendo las cosas más difíciles en el último tiempo; sin embargo, ella sabía que ellos tenían razón, pero después de todo, ese era un factor añadido a su estado como prometida de Edward.

— ¡Bah! Edward la mira así porque la ama, nada más —alegó Angela moviendo una mano para desechar las anteriores afirmaciones—. ¿Acaso prefieren que la mire con desprecio o indiferencia?

—Claro que no —contestó Phil—. Pero no es normal cómo la mira, y sigo sin entender cuál es el afán que tiene en casarse. Deberían esperar un tiempo prudente, y no ir tan a la ligera, no sé… conocerse mejor.

—No necesitan meses para conocerse mejor, Phil —comentó Angela—. Con un par de horas a solas y una enorme cama sería suficiente.

— ¡Angela! Tus chistes no me hacen ninguna gracia —la regañó el hombre mayor con el ceño fruncido. La misma expresión que adquirió Jasper al escuchar a la chica.

— ¡Pero yo no dije ningún chiste!

— ¡Suficiente! —exclamó Bella abriendo los brazos para enfatizar sus palabras—. Estoy harta del mismo alegato de siempre, primero Jasper y luego tú —dijo señalando a Phil—. Cómo se nota que son padre e hijo. ¡Por Dios! Ya cambien de discurso. Mamá, ayúdame por favor —rogó teatralmente con las manos juntas y mirando a la mujer con ojos de desesperación.

—Bella tiene razón —concordó Renée seriamente, mirando a los dos hombres que se cruzaron de brazos y giraron la vista hacia otro lado—. Una cosa es que ustedes o cualquiera de nosotros opinemos sobre las decisiones que ella toma, y otra muy diferente es que, sabiendo que es feliz y es el camino correcto, pretendamos cambiarlas porque a ustedes dos no les _convence _el hombre que ella eligió para pasar el resto de la vida.

_El resto de la vida._

Repitió Bella en su mente, pero enseguida desechó ese pensamiento. No deseaba pensar en su futuro en ese momento, cuando éste no dependía de ella.

Gracias a la intervención de Renée, el acoso de los hombres cesó, pero en sus miradas estaba tan claro como el agua, lo que sus labios no expresaban.

No podía culpar a Phil por su renuencia, más aún sabiendo cuanto amaba a su madre, y a ella como a su propia hija. Al volver a mirarlos juntos, su corazón se llenaba de alegría, porque la mujer se estaba dando una segunda oportunidad para amar, y aunque estaba segura de que su padre siempre ocuparía un lugar importante en su corazón, el hecho de que la llama del amor refulgiera nuevamente en sus ojos, era motivo de sobra para sentirse tranquila, y complacida. Por Edward se había enterado de que Phil le pediría matrimonio, pero no sabía si ya lo había hecho y para no dañarle la sorpresa, prefería esperar a que la noticia se divulgara. Sabía además, que Renée y Phil no leían libros cuando se quedaban solos en la casa, y mucho menos en el último tiempo que había tenido la casa sola para ella, y aunque su madre no se lo había dicho, estaba segura que Phil pasaba con ella la mayoría de las noches, sino era que ya se había instalado del todo. Pero darse cuenta por sí misma que su madre tenía una vida sexual tan activa, como cualquier otra mujer, fue un poco bochornoso para ella.

La noche de la cena, luego de que todos se fueran a sus habitaciones, y de ver entrar a la pareja a puertas diferentes, como se había acordado, se despertó con la boca reseca, y habiendo olvidado colocar en su mesa de noche un vaso de agua, como hacía siempre, se levantó para ir a la cocina. Tomó su teléfono celular para alumbrarse el camino, se acercó al reloj de pared junto a la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Angela, y se dio cuenta que era la 1:30 de la madrugada. Salió al pasillo y emprendió su camino, pasando junto al cuarto de su madre, cuando sintió cómo la puerta siguiente, se abría con mucho cuidado; sabía quién dormía ahí, y sin saber muy bien por qué, decidió esconderse en un pequeño pasillo que daba a la habitación de Jasper, para ver qué camino tomaba el hombre. Phil sigilosamente se deslizó hasta la habitación de Renée, abrió la puerta y suavemente la cerró desapareciendo ante sus ojos. Bella no sabía qué hacer, si seguir su camino o regresarse, pero una parte atrevida de su ser decidió que necesitaba saber qué pasaría, por lo que se acercó a la puerta, y pegó el oído en ella; primero escuchó un grito ahogado, y luego lo que parecían ser negativas por parte de su madre, y enseguida, una risita pícara; no deseó escuchar nada más. Caminó rápidamente a la cocina y tomó tres vasos de agua.

_Dios, en estos momentos mi mamá debe estar…_

No fue capaz de terminar el pensamiento. Se sentía como una madre que descubre que su hija ya no es virgen, y ciertamente no se sentía nada bien. Regresó por el mismo camino, pues no tenía otra opción, pero al pasar por la habitación de su madre de nuevo, se dio cuenta que hubiese sido mejor idea quedarse a dormir en la sala, porque al ser el pasillo tan estrecho, y al tener que pasar cerca de la puerta, no pudo evitar escuchar un sonido rítmico, un golpeteo de lo que parecía ser madera, y al mismo tiempo un gruñido bajo, y un fuerte gemido; y sintió que sus pies no corrían lo suficientemente rápido, y al arrojarse sobre la cama, se tapó la cara con una almohada, y luego de varios minutos tratando de apartar esos sonidos de su cabeza, una risita afloró de sus labios. Su madre era feliz, eso era lo que importaba.

Al día siguiente los grupos tomaron sus rumbos. Bella no sabía cómo mirarlos a la cara, sentía que si lo hacía, ellos sabrían que los había descubierto; pero al no poder evitar hacerlo, agradeció que ellos no se comportaran _melosamente _delante de los demás, eso era un gran alivio, además de que descubrió que la miraban como todos los días, así que no tenía de qué avergonzarse, ellos no sabían nada, y después de todo, ella no había hecho nada malo.

Antes de que todos salieran, le había pedido a su madre que no permitiera que Esme le comprara nada, a lo que ésta contestó que no era necesario que se lo dijera, ella por ningún motivo aceptaría algo de quienes no tenía manera de pagarle de igual forma; y por referencia de su hija sabía que sus detalles, no eran sencillos como su manera de tratar. Ese día no fueron de compras, ni tampoco se separaron, sino que estuvieron en el Amida Spa en Hampton, todo el día, las seis mujeres en total por decisión de Heidi y Alice, quienes alegaron que para la semana que les esperaba, necesitaban un comienzo para nada estresante. El spa era tan grande, y tenía tantas actividades aparte de las relajantes y embellecedoras, que no necesitaron abandonarlo, si no hasta la tarde.

Con los hombres era algo diferente. Bella no tenía que preocuparse porque Phil aceptara o no regalos, ellos gastaban el dinero de forma diferente, global, y no se imaginaba a los tres, yendo de compras por Bond Street con cuatro bolsas de diseñador en cada mano, riendo y conversando sobre lo horrible que le quedaba la camisa, al hombre con el que se cruzaron en la última tienda. Definitivamente eso era inconcebible… _y muy gracioso,_ debía admitir.

Por la noche, cuando todos se reunieron en la casa, Phil comentó que le agradaban mucho los dos hombres mayores.

—Son personas agradables, sencillas, sin ningún tipo de locura aparente, me alegra saber que no es genético.

—Phil… —dijo Renée en tono de advertencia, y nadie hizo ningún otro comentario al respecto.

El martes, Renée se fue con Esme a lo que parecía ser una escapada de compras, y Bella le reafirmó su petición. Los dos hombres decidieron mostrarle la compañía a Phil, y le pidieron que los acompañara a supervisar a unos inversionistas, tanto en Londres como en otras ciudades vecinas; actividad que entusiasmó mucho al padre de Jasper, ya que podía aprender ciertas estrategias de negocios, y como luego se enteró Bella, los hombre se ofrecieron a darle varios consejos, que podría aplicar basándose en la economía norteamericana, y de esa forma obtener dividendos mucho mayores a los que actualmente captaba. Las cuatro chicas, se reunieron con la mujer que estaría a cargo de la organización de la boda, y al ser un evento tan apresurado, y con tan poco tiempo para poder realizar todos los preparativos como se acostumbraba, tuvieron que tocar varios aspectos de forma inmediata, tal como la escogencia del diseño de las invitaciones, tanto de la ceremonia, como de la recepción y participación, los colores que definirían el estilo, y otras cuestiones que por mucho que a Bella le pareciera _demasiado_, no terminaban de abarcar todo lo que se necesitaba para que la boda fuera un evento, medianamente aceptable, para su círculo social.

—Heidi, por favor, no quiero participar de todo esto —rogó Bella en un susurro mientras las otras dos se encontraban ojeando un catálogo de centros de mesas—. Esme, Alice y tú pueden hacer lo que deseen, no me importa si es el evento del año, o si nos casamos en una pequeña capilla con cinco invitados, pero no quiero nada de esto, solo deseo irme a mi país y olvidarme de todo.

—Ese _todo_ me incluye también a mí —afirmó Heidi haciendo un puchero gracioso, pero Bella pudo notar en sus ojos, que realmente le dolía el solo pensarlo.

Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, y la abrazó fuertemente.

—Heidi, si he podido soportar todo esto, ha sido gracias a ti. —Se separó un poco de ella y la miró a los ojos—, y estoy segura que no importa lo que se venga, tú estarás ahí para mí, ¿no es así?

Heidi asintió.

—Así Edward me echara del país, y yo me fuera feliz sin ganas de saber más de él —continuó la chica—. Soportaría tener que volver a escucharle la voz, si eso implica hablar contigo de nuevo.

—Lo siento tanto…

Esa fue la primera vez que Bella observó cómo los ojos de Heidi, se llenaban de lágrimas.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, y las cuatro mujeres bajaron de él. Bella presentó a Angela con Sara, y le pidió a esta última que las acompañara a la oficina de Edward.

—Pretendes dejarnos solos ahora que es cuando más trabajo tenemos —dijo John de forma despectiva y altiva—. Te recuerdo que no perteneces a la familia, Sara, y que el hecho de que tu _querida _amiga te solicite, no implica que puedes abandonar tu…

—Y yo te recuerdo a ti, John —interrumpió Bella mirándolo fijamente y señalándolo con el dedo—, que yo muy pronto _sí_ perteneceré a la familia, y una orden mía, se cumple como si viniera del mismo Edward, y si lo dudas, puedes preguntarle para ver que…

—No es necesario.

Bella se paralizó al escuchar la voz de Edward. Solo había querido defender a su amiga y dejar poner en su sitio al molesto chico, que antes de que se anunciara la boda, la miraba con desprecio, y que aún seguía haciéndolo, pero con mayor moderación; pero en este momento, era ella la que estaba a punto de quedar en ridículo ante todos, si Edward rebatía su orden y afirmaba que ella no tenía ningún derecho en la compañía. Se quedó mirando fijamente al joven, esperando escuchar las palabras que la desmentían y ver la cara de satisfacción del _odioso _joven.

—Isabella es mi prometida y futura esposa —continuó Edward desde la puerta de la oficina—, y como tal tiene todo el derecho de hacer lo que desee, aquí y en cualquier otro lugar que nos pertenezca. Una orden de ella _debe_ y _es_ un deseo para todos nosotros, incluyéndome, y el que no esté de acuerdo con esta situación, puede tomar sus cosas e irse cuando lo desee. ¿Entendido John?

El muchacho estaba totalmente pálido. Nunca había sido reprendido delante de absolutamente nadie. Sus docentes lo alababan y sus compañeros lo envidiaban; por lo que ser ridiculizado de esa forma, delante de su compañera de trabajo que consideraba inferior a él, y por causa de una "_puta aparecida que había enamorado a Edward Cullen a base de mamadas expertas"_, era lo peor que le había sucedido en la vida.

— ¿Entendido, John? —Volvió a preguntar el hombre al no escuchar respuesta por parte del muchacho.

—Sí… sí, Señor Cullen… entendido —tartamudeó el chico, para enseguida mirar a la causante de su reprimenda, con odio.

Bella no se había movido de su lugar, ni siquiera había dado para sonreírle con suficiencia al muchacho que ahora la quería asesinar con la mirada. Nunca imaginó que Edward hiciera algo así por ella. El defenderla de esa forma delante de su familia y empleados era algo que solo podía hacer un hombre… prefirió no pensar en la palabra que completaba la frase, pues su mente estaba tan reacia a albergar cualquier buen sentimiento hacia Edward, que no permitía que su corazón se ablandara; pero aun así, una parte de su conciencia no se resistió. _Enamorado…_

—Nena, eres la dueña de todo lo mío, no lo olvides—susurró Edward en su oído al tiempo que le pasaba un brazo por su cintura—. Edna, llama a Recursos Humanos y pide a Billy que te envíen a alguien que te ayude por estos tres días que Sara no estará disponible.

—Enseguida, señor —contestó la mujer de cuarenta y cinco años de edad que estaba remplazando a Heidi, hasta que se oficiara la boda.

—Señor, no es necesario —intervino Sara colocándose frente a Edward, quien ya se dirigía a su oficina con una Bella totalmente en silencio—. Yo tengo trabajo pendiente y…

— ¿Va a desobedecer una orden mía, Señorita Flint?

—No… no, señor claro que no, es solo que…

—Sara, ya cállate y entra a la oficina —ordenó Heidi batiendo una mano y adelantándose a los demás—. Tenemos mucho qué hacer y nos estás retrasando.

La chica rubia tomó un fuerte color rojo en sus mejillas, que se extendió hasta todo su rostro. Si su forma de ser fuera diferente, estaría vanagloriándose ante su compañero, pero como se trataba de ella, una chica tímida, que nunca había sido aceptada en ningún grupo ni en su escuela, ni en la universidad; era una experiencia tan extraña para ella, y tan contradictoria a sus costumbres, que no supo cómo reaccionar, y solo se limitó a seguir la orden impartida por Heidi, sin siquiera, atreverse a mirar el rostro del chico, por lo que no supo que estaba igual de rojo que el de ella, pero por motivos muy diferentes.

Todos entraron a la oficina, pero antes de que se acomodaran alrededor del escritorio de Edward, Angela le arrebató a éste a su amiga de los brazos y la arrastró hacia un lado donde no pudieran escucharlas.

—Déjame decirte, amiga, que ese hombre está loquito por ti —susurró emocionada la chica en el oído de Bella—. Dejó en ridículo a ese idiota y te proclamó dueña de todo y de todos, incluyéndolo. ¡Lo tienes comiendo de tu mano! ¿Qué le hiciste? ¿El Kama Sutra completo?

—Sigo siendo virgen, Angela —dijo Bella entre dientes.

—Entonces es algo en ti, porque estoy segura que si le dices que se te arrodille y te bese los pies, él lo hará encantado.

Angela se retiró y tomó asiento en la silla que Edward le ofrecía. Bella se la quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido y su disgusto fue mayor cuando levantó la vista hacia Edward, y éste le extendía una mano y le ofrecía una tierna sonrisa. Le molestaba sentir gratitud o afecto por ese hombre.

Se acercó y aceptó a regañadientes la silla que Edward tenía para ella, al lado de la suya, del otro lado del escritorio.

—Si quieres te puedes sentar en mis piernas —susurró Edward de forma insinuante.

—Prefiero sentarme en carbones encendidos.

—Yo estoy ardiendo, ¿eso te basta? —Bella giró bruscamente el cuerpo y le dio la espalda para tomar asiento, tratando de ignorar su comentario, pero soltó un fuerte jadeo cuando sintió cómo una mano grande y fuerte, le cubría una nalga sobre la tela del pantalón y la apretaba. Las chicas presentes rieron disimuladamente al ver lo sucedido, y el rojo rostro de Bella, quien se sentó rápidamente y sin poder evitar darle, por reflejo, una palmada en la mano al hombre. La única que no rio fue Heidi.

Un par de horas después, Edward se encontraba totalmente ajeno a la conversación que se producía en torno a él, su mente se encontraba sujeta a unos documentos que revisaba, mientras las mujeres a su alrededor, parloteaban sobre las invitaciones y si colocarían alguna dedicatoria o no en ella, y debían decidirlo ese mismo día para que pudieran empezar a hacerse.

—Por mí, decidan ustedes, no soy buena escribiendo frases de ese tipo —comentó Bella mirando a Heidi para pedirle ayuda.

—Es cierto, dejen a Bella en paz, ya bastante hace con casarse con ese idiota, como para que ahora tenga que decirle que lo ama con una frase cursi en una tarjeta —comentó Heidi guiñándole el ojo a su amiga.

—Tú siempre tan romántica, prima —dijo Alice sarcásticamente—. Preguntémosle al novio si tiene algo para decir. Hermanito, ¿qué opinas? ¿Edward?

—Dime… —contestó el hombre sin levantar la mirada.

—Necesitamos alguna dedicatoria para incluir en las invitaciones —explicó la chica—. ¿Quieres decirles algo a los invitados?

—Me vale mierda si asisten o no, con o sin ustedes, ella será mi esposa.

Bella lanzó un fuerte suspiro, y cambió de posición en su asiento; Alice bufó, y volvió sus ojos al anotador que tenía en la mano; Sara y Angela rieron; Heidi rodó los ojos, y negó con la cabeza; y Edward continuó en su revisión, sin comentar nada más. Decidieron que definitivamente las invitaciones irían sin ninguna frase extra.

De todas formas, Edward no estaba nada contento con que se retrasara la entrega de las invitaciones por lo que el protocolo reglamentaba. Pero Bella, en un afán por atrasar la boda al menos una semana, pidió que estas se repartieran el mismo fin de semana de la fiesta de compromiso, y con Heidi de su lado, y por ende el resto de la familia, la decisión se tomó tal como ella lo deseaba. Pero aun así, sentía que el tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido para su gusto, y no encontraba la forma de detener el reloj.

Esa tarde, cuando aún se encontraban en la oficina de Edward, el hombre furioso poseído por el demonio que todas conocían menos Angela, afloró; sin embargo, el concepto que ésta tenía de él no cambió, sino que mejoró. El teléfono había sonado, y luego de unos segundos de que Edward estuviera conversando con alguien, la puerta se abrió y un paquete fue entregado por un joven desconocido para todas, que debía ser quien Billy había enviado en remplazo de Sara; Edward afirmó recibir el encargo, a la persona del otro lado de la línea y colgó; pero su expresión ceñuda indicaba que era una mala noticia. Abrió el paquete, extrajo lo que parecía ser una revista, pero compuesta por recortes de fotos y escritos pegados de forma organizada. La ojeó, y luego de unos segundos el infierno se desató.

— ¡No! —gritó de tal forma, que las chicas saltaron en sus asientos, y emitieron pequeños gritos, pensando que un león enfurecido había penetrado en la oficina—. ¡Malditos! ¿Qué se creen?

Edward golpeó la mesa fuertemente, se colocó de pie, y rápidamente revisó las otras revistas que estaban en el paquete, mientras las mujeres se miraban asombradas unas a las otras sin poder pronunciar palabra.

— ¡Heidi! ¡Ven ya!

— ¡Hey! No me grites que aquí estoy —respondió la mujer—. ¿Qué pasó ahora?

— ¡Mira! —gritó arrojando la revista que tenía en su mano sobre el escritorio.

Heidi la tomó y observó la portada.

—Es una copia del previo del ejemplar de Vogue de agosto, con Jessica Stam en la portada —explicó, encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¡Lo tienes! —exclamó Alice con una sonrisa emocionada—. Saldrá una nota sobre un desfile de modas que se hizo en…

— ¡Eso ya lo sé! —volvió a gritar Edward, ignorando a su hermana—. ¡Lee! ¡Lee la puta nota que te mostré!

—Si dejas de gritar lo haré —dijo Heidi mirándolo fijamente, sin dejarse intimidar por la mirada de advertencia que su primo le lanzó. Bajó la mirada de nuevo y se dispuso a leer.

"_Ésta es una de las noticias más desilusionantes del año, sobre todo para las jóvenes herederas de Londres, y por qué no, de todo el Reino Unido: e__l matrimonio de Edward Anthony Cullen, uno de los solteros más cotizados y atrevidamente guapos entre las familias adineradas y la nobleza, heredero del imperio familiar y presidente de CullenWorld, con una chica americana de la que nadie sabía nada."_

—Y… ¿eso qué tiene de malo? —preguntó Bella levantando las palmas de las manos y encogiéndose de hombros. No le sorprendía el reportaje, pues por advertencia de Heidi, esperaba que eso sucediera.

— ¿Que qué tiene de malo? ¡¿Que qué tiene de malo?! —gritó tomando el ejemplar de otra revista y lo leyó para todos.

"_El guapo y millonario, heredero de un vasto imperio, se dejó atrapar por una chiquilla americana que pasará de ser una desconocida sin nombre, a una de las mujeres más envidiadas del mundo."_

— ¡¿Y todavía lo preguntas?!

Bella seguía sin entender, miró a Heidi de forma interrogativa, tratando de buscar una explicación a la _rabieta_ del hombre, pero ella se limitó a negar con la cabeza y desvió la mirada hacia la revista que aún conservaba en las manos.

Edward al no escuchar respuesta, su furia se intensificó, pues eso le indicaba que la mujer que él consideraba todo su universo, no se valoraba así misma.

— ¡Te tratan como a una cualquiera! —gritó, y comenzó a destrozar la revista que tenía en sus manos; luego arrojó lejos los pedazos que quedaban de ella, tomó el resto del paquete que consistía en otras cuatro revistas, y las lanzó también. Se giró hacia Bella que se había encogido en su asiento por el arrebato de ira, y le habló señalándola con el dedo—: Tú eres mi novia, tú eres mi prometida, ¡no una _"desconocida sin nombre"_! Si esos imbéciles no quieren que les arruine las vidas cerrándoles sus estúpidas revistas escolares, van a tener que modificar esos reportajes. ¡Heidi!

— ¡Que no me grites, que aquí estoy!

—Comunícate ahora mismo con todas esas editoriales —ordenó Edward ignorando las palabras de la mujer, y girándose para mirar hacia ese lado—, también tú, Alice. Que modifiquen el reportaje, quiero un informe completo de Isabella…

—Eso es imposible —alegó Alice—. Si el previo ya está listo, quiere decir que el tiraje se hará en cualquier momento, si no es que ya comenzó, no pueden…

—No me digas a mí que es imposible. Si ellos desean tener cubrimiento total en la fiesta de compromiso, tendrán que retrasar sus impresiones hasta entonces; pero que si se niegan… que se atengan a las consecuencias.

Un par de horas después, todas las revistas habían confirmado su asistencia al evento, y las grandes máquinas de tiraje, estarían detenidas hasta entonces. Les interesaba el cubrimiento del evento, de eso no había duda, pero lo que los hizo aceptar sin reparos, fue la amenaza enviada por Edward Cullen. Pueda que el hombre no les cerrara las revistas, pero podía hacer que los inversionistas y socios se retiraran, que los diseñadores desistieran de sus servicios, y que las ventas se vieran tan disminuidas, que estarían a un paso de la quiebra, y eso era algo que no podrían permitir. Las publicaciones de agosto se retrasarían un par de días, pero al menos ellos conservarían su tranquilidad.

—Edward, nada de esto era necesario —comentó Bella en voz baja al hombre que en ese momento se encontraba con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara—. ¿Qué más pueden decir de mí?

—Pueden decir que tienes 18 años, el día de tu cumpleaños, la nacionalidad, el nombre de tus padres, tu escuela, que estás perdidamente enamorada de mí —dijo lo último con tono pícaro, y mordiéndose el labio inferior—. Todo lo que dicen de mí y de ti nada —frunció el ceño—, como si fueras menos que yo.

—Edward… socialmente soy menos que tú —dijo Bella sonando más comprensiva de lo que esperaba; sin embargo, por alguna razón que imaginaba era su deseo a no escuchar sus gritos, no le gustaba cuando Edward se encontraba de mal humor.

—Eso a mí no me importa —respondió, levantando una mano y acariciando suavemente la mejilla de ella, quien se dejó hacer.

—Lo sé —afirmó ella tomando la mano de Edward y retirándola de su rostro, pero de manera tan delicada, que nadie pensaría que rehusaba su toque, y la dejó apoyada sobre el brazo de la silla de él—, pero para ellos funciona diferente, y yo no quiero que su atención se vierta sobre mí. Sabes que no estoy acostumbrada a nada de esto, y ahora tendré a revistas que Angela lee, hablando de mí. No sé cómo manejarlo.

—Eres tan diferente —susurró Edward con una sonrisa que a Bella le pareció melancólica.

— ¿A quién? —preguntó Bella con expresión de extrañeza. La forma en la que él pronunció las palabras, le indicaron que la estaba comparando con alguien más.

—No tienes que preocuparte por nada, mi amor —dijo Edward enderezándose en su asiento, e ignorando la pregunta—. Todos los ojos estarán puestos en ti, pero yo me encargaré de que ninguno de ellos te incomode, te lo prometo.

Y sin agregar nada más, continuó con su trabajo.

Los dos días siguientes, pasaron en los preparativos para el evento más próximo, que sería ese fin de semana, el domingo específicamente, pero la familia de Bella no asistiría, porque debían viajar el sábado por Phil, sin contar con que Renée prefería no asistir a ese evento.

—Cuando era joven, me gustaban las fiestas de terrazas, con unos tragos y entre amigos, bailando y riendo toda la noche —explicó a su hija—. Luego me casé con tu padre y él se volvió mi mundo, para enseguida llegar tú. No soy mujer para este tipo de celebraciones, entiéndeme Bella.

—No te preocupes mamá —la tranquilizó la chica con una sonrisa—. Alegaremos la prisa de Phil por el negocio.

Angela no estaba para nada contenta con despedirse tan pronto, pero en una llamada a su madre, ésta le había contado que llegó una carta de la Universidad de California, en la que se anunciaba que su solicitud de beca había sido aprobada, y que debido a su excelente _curriculum _le otorgaban la beca completa, incluyendo la manutención, los tiquetes de ida y regreso a su casa cada seis meses, bono para libros y papelería, y otro para transportarse totalmente gratis por la ciudad; por lo que debía presentarse cuanto antes en la decanatura correspondiente.

—Bella, esto es increíble —dijo Angela muy emocionada—. La beca solo cubría la colegiatura, por eso tenía ahorrado lo de mis gastos, pero ahora todo eso lo puedo invertir en otras cosas. Te juro que esto es una especie de milagro, y quisiera saber quién fue el santo, porque me arregló la vida.

_Edward Cullen._

Bella no tenía ninguna duda de que había sido él quien intervino para que todo eso se diera, incluso podía asegurar, que los fondos no provenían de las arcas de la universidad, sino del bolsillo mismo de su prometido. Era una forma de demostrarle su poder, y a la vez de hacerle saber lo que perdería si cometía alguna estupidez; pero como eso no estaba en sus planes, no podía evitar sentirse feliz por su amiga, quien tendría una gran oportunidad como siempre lo había deseado.

Cuando se despedía de su familia, Bella evitó que las lágrimas cubrieran sus mejillas, y se mostró solamente melancólica por la partida, pero al mismo tiempo, esperanzada por el regreso.

—Estaremos aquí para la boda, Princesa —prometió Phil mientras abrazaba a la chica—, y si para entonces has decidido que…

—Phil, no voy a huir a España.

—De acuerdo —dijo el hombre frunciendo el ceño—. Me llamas si necesitas algo.

—Lo haré, te lo prometo —confirmó Bella sonriendo y recibiendo el beso que el hombre le daba en la frente.

Bella se giró y miró a su madre.

— ¿Cuántas cosas extras te llevas? —preguntó con una ceja levantada.

—Solo las que yo misma compré —respondió la mujer—. Un par de cosas nada más, no permití que nadie me regalara nada.

Las dos rieron, se abrazaron, y dijeron palabras cariñosas mutuamente.

—No puedo creer que no me permitiste comprar nada —dijo Angela falsamente molesta con su amiga.

—Porque no ibas a comprar nada, ibas a dejar que Edward lo hiciera.

— ¿Y qué? ¿Acaso no puedo recibir obsequios de mi cuñado?

—No, no puedes y punto —respondió Bella tajantemente—. Ahora ven y dame un abrazo que te voy a extrañar.

La chica le respondió y de esa forma, se despidió de su familia, quienes abordaron de nuevo el avión _privado_. Luego de salir del aeropuerto, donde solo habían ido Jasper y Bella, debido a que ésta le pidió a Edward que deseaba ese momento de privacidad con ellos, se dirigieron a la casa de Jacob donde se quedaría el chico, y ella continuaría hasta la casa Cullen, donde pasaría la noche para no perder tiempo por el evento del día siguiente.

—Supongo que regresarás al otro auto —comentó Jasper mirando a la chica a su lado.

—Preferiría volver al servicio público, pero no tengo remedio —explicó Bella—. Edward no quiere que esté sin protección, es algo quisquilloso con respecto a eso.

—Entiendo, si yo pudiera te tendría encerrada en una esfera de cristal, donde nadie pudiera tocarte ni lastimarte —dijo el chico, al tiempo que pasaba un brazo por los hombros de ella, y la atraía hacia sí, para darle un beso en la sien.

Bella sonrió, y acomodó su cabeza en el hombro de él.

—Lo has hecho muy bien hasta ahora, pero ya es hora de que dejes de hacerlo, y me dejes esa responsabilidad a mí sola.

Jasper suspiró, cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en el espaldar del asiento de la limusina.

—No empieces, por favor —pidió la chica.

—Sé perfectamente que Edward puede protegerte de cualquier cosa en el mundo —dijo ignorándola—, pero… ¿quién te protegerá de él?

—Nadie lo hará —contestó Bella girando su cuerpo y atrayendo el rostro de su amigo para quedar frente a frente—. No será necesario, y ya me lo dijiste y te contesto igual: él nunca me hará daño, lo sé. Me ama, y estoy segura que si en algún momento te llamo desesperada, es porque habrá llegado al punto de bajarme cargada por las escaleras para evitar que ruede por ellas.

—No sería una mala idea, debería proponérselo… —comentó Jasper con expresión pensativa, pero claramente divertida.

— ¡Cállate! —exclamó Bella empujándolo, riendo al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Ah, no, señorita! A mí me respeta que usted está muy chiquita para levantarme la voz.

Y se lanzó sobre ella haciéndole cosquillas, que la hicieron gritar.

— ¿Está todo bien, Señorita Swan? —Se escuchó la voz de uno de los hombres sentados en los asientos delanteros y de los que estaban divididos por un vidrio oscuro.

Bella se apresuró a tomar el intercomunicador.

—Sí, Alex… no te preocupes —dijo jadeante, tratando de alejar a su amigo que continuaba con sus manos en su abdomen.

Colgó y accionó el mecanismo de aislamiento de sonido, que era un segundo vidrio más grueso que bajaba en la pequeña ventana. Jasper no se detuvo, solo hasta que fue el teléfono celular de ella el que timbró.

— _¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo con tu amiguito?_ —Escuchó la voz molesta y sarcástica de Edward desde el otro lado de la línea.

—Edward, ¿cómo…? ¡No, quita! —gritó lo último porque Jasper al escuchar el nombre de quien llamaba, intensificó sus ataques.

— _¿Quita qué? ¡¿Quita qué_,_ Isabella?! Tiene sus manos sobre ti, ¿no es así? ¡Se las voy a cortar al maldito! ¡Nadie toca lo que es mío! ¡Isabella maldita sea…!_

Jasper le arrebató el teléfono al escuchar los gritos de Edward, pero sin llegar a entender lo que decía, y colgó.

— ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre colgar?!

—Tranquila, Bella —dijo Jasper bufando—. Déjalo que sufra un rato, debe estar que se lo comen los celos.

El celular volvió a timbrar una y otra vez, lo mismo que el teléfono de la limusina. Bella intentó contestarlos pero Jasper se lo impidió.

—Jasper, por favor, déjame contestar… Dios, nos va a matar.

—No, sé que él siente celos cuando te ve conmigo, bueno que tenga motivos para creerlo.

—Tú no entiendes —jadeó Bella al darse cuenta que el vehículo se había detenido—. ¡Dios! Edward te va a matar.

En esos momentos se abrió la puerta del lado de Bella y Dacre asomó la cabeza.

—Señorita Swan, tenemos órdenes de cambiarla de auto, si me permite…

— ¡Ay, por favor! Esto es ridículo —exclamó Jasper, levantando los brazos.

—Mi vida, no me lo hagas más difícil —rogó Bella—. Edward es muy celoso, tú mismo lo has dicho, por favor…

— ¿Te agredirá? —preguntó él mirándola seria y fijamente.

Bella negó con la cabeza rápidamente. Sabía que Edward no la golpearía, pero sí le gritaría, y posiblemente la besaría rudamente, para afirmar su posesión.

—Señorita, por favor…

—No es necesario, yo me bajo —indicó Jasper rodeando a Bella para bajar de su lado, y giró el rostro para mirarla—. Si te hace algo me avisas, estaré donde Jacob.

—No te preocupes, nos vemos mañana.

Quince minutos después, la chica se encontraba caminando hacia la entrada de La Mansión Cullen, donde Esme la esperaba con los brazos abiertos y para hacer que su corazón se acelerara, Edward se encontraba detrás de ella, con el ceño fruncido, y su mirada fija en la de ella.

_Pareciera que los ojos le llamean._

_¡Fuerza_,_ Bella! Están en casa de sus padres, no te hará nada._

_Como si eso pudiera detenerlo._

Fue la rápida conversación que tuvo consigo misma, antes de devolverle el abrazo a su futura suegra. Edward no se movió de su lugar, solo seguía observándola fijamente, siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos.

—Hola… —lo saludó Bella tímidamente, y para aparentar frente a su suegra, se empinó, y le besó la mejilla.

Sin previo aviso, sintió cómo los brazos de él la rodeaban fuertemente, haciéndole soltar una exclamación de sorpresa que terminó en un jadeo. Edward enterró su rostro en el cuello de ella, y aspiró fuertemente.

—Hueles a un hombre que no soy yo —le susurró en el oído.

Bella sintió cómo su corazón se paralizó. El olor que Edward sintió era el perfume de Jasper, que por el juego que habían tenido en la limusina, se había impregnado en su ropa, y al parecer en su cabello, sin contar con el hecho de que su ropa estaba algo arrugada. Pero no tenía duda de que Jasper sabía muy bien lo que hacía.

_Estas cosas solo me pasan a mí._

—Edward, ten más cuidado con Bella —reprendió su madre—. Ella no es Heidi que está acostumbrada a tus juegos bruscos.

El hombre no contestó, y Bella solo le sonrió mientras ella se alejaba. Una vez solos, Edward tomó a Bella y la arrastró hacia una esquina de la estancia contigua, donde quedarían escondidos de la vista de todos los que pasaran por la zona, debido a una pequeña saliente en la arquitectura, y una mesa con un gran jarrón apoyado en ella.

—Edward, yo solo jugaba con Jasper, nada más —explicó Bella mirándolo a los ojos.

Edward la apoyó contra la pared, quedando de frente a ella y colocando los brazos a cada lado de su cabeza. No pronunció palabra, simplemente continuaba mirándola, como evaluando sus reacciones.

—Sabes que Jasper es como mi hermano, y tú también tienes esa clase de confianza con Heidi —alegaba mirando ahora a todas partes menos a su rostro. No era que le importaba lo que él pensara, pero sus rabietas la desesperaban, y no deseaba que una de ellas fuera dirigida a Jasper—. Incluso puede que ella recuerde haberte visto sin ropa alguna vez, y yo te puedo asegurar que ni lo he visto, ni él a mí desnuda.

—Ya estaría muerto, te lo aseguro.

—Es solo algo divertido —continuó Bella pasando por alto la amenaza, porque su amigo nunca la había visto desnuda, pero sí en ropa interior, aunque eso Edward nunca lo sabría—. Cosquillas. —Sonrió y enseguida arrugó los labios, como una niña pequeña—. Le grité y quiso castigarme…

—Isabella.

Bella levantó la mirada inmediatamente y se encontró con la de él, tan penetrante que pensó se desmayaría por la intensidad. No dijo nada.

—La próxima vez que tu _hermanito_ quiera _jugar_ contigo, o _castigarte_ por algo —continuó—, procura que no lo haga, porque si vuelvo a sentir su olor en tu cuerpo, o a saber que él tiene sus manos sobre ti, violaré el quinto mandamiento. ¿Está claro?

Bella, una chica que había sido _bautizada_ bajo la religión católica, y que realizó su _primera comunión_ a los ocho años, sabía perfectamente, cuál pecado cometería el hombre frente a ella.

— _¡¿Se puede saber por qué el mocoso Cullen se casa y yo me entero por una tarjeta de invitación?!_

— ¡Mierda! —exclamó Edward al escuchar la voz que provenía desde el corredor contiguo, luego de que la puerta de entrada de la casa se abriera, y golpeó la pared con uno de sus puños.

— ¿Quién es…?

—Quédate aquí, yo lo soluciono.

Se separó de la chica y giró para salir al encuentro del hombre que había formulado la pregunta de forma indignada. Bella obedeció, pero para calmarse y así salir al encuentro de la familia.

— _¡Ah, ahí estás! Muchachito insolente, ¿crees que soy algún invitado más, para enviarme una tarjeta para la fiesta de compromiso?_

— _¡Mira vie…!_

— _¡Edward! —_Escuchó Bella que decía Esme—. _Tío, no te pongas así._

—_No me vengas con excusas mujer, que tu eres la única culpable por haber malcriado a este inmaduro y estúpido hijo tuyo…_

El hombre siguió alegando y Bella no podía aguantar más la curiosidad. La voz sonaba como la de un hombre mayor, y bastante molesto, pero al tratarse de un familiar, pues Esme le había dicho _tío_, prefirió aguardar hasta que Edward fuera por ella. Además, su molestia parecía ser causada por la boda, y no deseaba que su rabia se desbordara sobre ella, que después de todo, era el punto clave del problema.

— _¡Tío! —_exclamó la voz de Heidi alegremente.

—_No vengas con arrumacos que no estoy de humor —_regañó el hombre, pero sin saber bien por qué, a Bella le causó gracia, y tuvo que sofocar una risita_—. Exijo saber ahora mismo dónde está la que pretende hacer parte de mi familia sin mi consentimiento._

Bella pudo incluso escuchar un bastón golpeando el suelo. Ya no le importaba ser reprendida por ese hombre. Causaba en ella una extraña mezcla de ternura y gracia, tanta que estaba ansiosa por conocerlo.

— _¡No tengo por qué pedirte permiso para casarme! —_gritó Edward, claramente más furioso a cada segundo—. _Y no te atrevas a hacerle el más mínimo desaire porque te juro viejo mise…!_

— ¡Edward! —gritó Bella sin poder evitarlo, y salió de su escondite con el ceño fuertemente fruncido—. ¿Es que nadie te enseñó a respetar a tus mayores? ¿O es que crees que todo el mundo tiene que aguantar tus berrinches porque eres el gran Edward Cullen, Presidente de…?

Se detuvo al darse cuenta que todos la miraban con los ojos muy abiertos, todos, pues al escuchar la discusión, la familia entera se había trasladado a esa zona de la casa. Su cara se calentó, e imaginó que estaría tan roja como un adorno navideño. Giró su rostro rápidamente hacia otro lado y se encontró con la mirada escrutadora de un hombre alto de piel muy blanca y pálida; cabello negro, liso y largo hasta un poco por debajo de los hombros; de contextura delgada, y de unos setenta años de edad, con un bastón en una de sus manos, pero de una elegancia que podía competir con la de cualquier rey o militar.

El anciano levantó una mano y la señaló.

— ¿Quién es esta chiquilla? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—Isabella Swan —contestó la chica antes de que Edward lo hiciera, quien ya se había aproximado un paso hacia ella, y abierto la boca. Bella decidió en ese momento que no le temía al hombre, por eso lo trataría con respeto pero sin dejar de seguirle la corriente—. La prometida del mocoso de su sobrino.

En la estancia se escucharon las risitas de Alice y Heidi, y una fuerte carcajada de Emmett, pero el hombre frente a ella, solo se limitó a continuar mirándola fijamente.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes, niña? —preguntó.

—Dieciocho, señor.

— ¡¿Ahora este imbécil se volvió pedófilo?!

—No, solo murió su última neurona, y se le aflojó el último tornillo —respondió Bella encogiéndose de hombros.

Los mismos sonidos se escucharon, mientras Edward la miraba como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Él había visto a muchos hombres y mujeres, mayores que su _nena_, temblar ante los gritos de su tío, o incluso ante su sola presencia, pero increíblemente, ahora estaba ella ahí, bromeando con el hombre sin el más mínimo temor. No le importaba que el objeto de burlas fuera él, solo podía ver a la mujer valiente y decidida de la que se había enamorado sin saber cómo.

Bella observó cómo el hombre se enderezaba en toda su estatura, sin dejar de mirarla, e ignorando el silencio que se había formado a su alrededor, donde todos esperaban una reacción. De pronto comenzó a caminar hacia ella, apoyando su bastón con cada paso de su pierna derecha. Acercó su mano libre al rostro de ella, y colocándolos debajo de la barbilla, la hizo girar la cabeza suavemente de un lado a otro.

—Sírveme un trago. —La soltó y caminó hacia el interior de la sala de estar—, y ven a contarle a tu tío Aro de dónde saliste niñita del demonio.

Bella sonrió abiertamente y se escucharon varios suspiros de alivio. Esas palabras habían sido una clara aprobación a la nueva integrante de la familia.

—Si te molesta…

—Tranquilo, Edward. Tu tío… perdón _mi_ tío —corrigió con expresión de orgullo—, es un completo amor. No entiendo por qué te llevas tan mal con él, si es tan simpático.

—Sí, claro —dijo Edward bufando, pero al mismo tiempo complacido. Nunca se llevaría bien con _el viejo_, pero con que su mujer lo hiciera, bastaba para él.

— _¿Dónde está mi trago?_

— ¡Ya voy, tío Aro!

Bella, que nunca había tenido una relación cercana con los abuelos que había conocido, y que ahora estaban muertos; se encontraba dichosa de tener a una figura como Aro Cullen en su vida.

Las horas de la tarde que estuvo en compañía del anciano, fueron para Bella las mejores en mucho tiempo. Heidi y Alice se les unieron al poco rato, entre historias del pasado, charlas sobre la vida de Bella, y uno que otro regaño, Bella sintió una vez más, que valía la pena todo el sacrificio.

Aro Cullen era un hombre muy quisquilloso, le gustaba que todo se hiciera a su manera, y no aceptaba reproches ni objeciones de nadie. Aunque ninguno de los presentes fueran sus descendientes, él manejaba a la familia como si le perteneciera por derecho propio, y no opinaba sino que ordenaba, cuando algo no le parecía correcto. Bella pudo notar, que su trato con los hombres de la familia no era el mejor. Carlisle y Joseph lo respetaban, pero trataban de mantenerse alejados de él, al igual que Emmett que simplemente lo ignoraba cuando lanzaba alguna frase despectiva hacia él, y Edward, era el único que le hacía frente; sin embargo, por la presencia de Bella en la casa, se mantenía vigilante, pero sin inmiscuirse en la reunión privada, y si el anciano lo reprendía por algo, él miraba a Bella, arrugaba el ceño, y se iba despotricando en voz baja, pues por la cara de advertencia de Bella, sabía que ella no le toleraría ninguna falta de respeto hacia el hombre. Pero con las mujeres era otro asunto.

Aro las trataba a todas como si fuesen sus niñas consentidas, sus pequeñas hijas, consintiéndolas, mimándolas y, como para no perder la costumbre, reprendiéndolas cariñosamente cada tanto. Bella se enteró esa noche, que él tenía una gran debilidad por las mujeres jóvenes, y sobre todo de cabello oscuro; debido a que cuando su esposa murió en el parto, el hijo que había nacido de ella, había sido una niña, la cual sostuvo en sus brazos unos momentos. Una hermosa niña con unas cuantas hebras de cabello negro en su cabeza, y fue en sus brazos, que la pequeña exhaló su último aliento. Ese hecho lo había marcado para siempre, nunca se había vuelto a enamorar, y el deseo de tener consigo a ese fruto del inmenso amor que había sentido por Sulpicia, su esposa, lo llevaba a no poder negarle nada a las chicas de su familia, a quienes veía en ellas, a esa pequeña niña que nunca pudo consentir ni llenar de todo el amor que tenía para dar. Se había vuelto un hombre frío, era cierto, pero esas niñas despertaban en él sentimientos dormidos hacía muchísimos años, y con la llegada de Bella, y su forma de ser tan despierta y divertida, sentía que había completado su familia perfecta.

En la noche, cuando todos se retiraron a dormir, pues la fiesta de compromiso sería al día siguiente, y necesitaban madrugar para poder estar listos a tiempo, Bella que se había quedado en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes, ya que todas las demás estaban ocupadas porque la familia en pleno pasaría la noche allí, y que no había podido conciliar el sueño, debido al nerviosismo de lo que sería la fiesta, sintió unos pasos que se acercaban por el corredor. Inmediatamente se levantó y acercándose a la puerta, colocó seguro a ésta, porque no deseaba visitas de su prometido, y se quedó escuchando en silencio a quien se encontrara del otro lado. Los pasos se detuvieron frente a su puerta, pero de repente un golpe en el suelo llamó su atención, y al escuchar las palabras que lo acompañaban, supo enseguida lo que sucedía afuera.

—_Aléjate de esa puerta_,_ mocoso pervertido, si no quieres que te rompa este bastón en la cabeza._

—_Es mi novia la que está ahí, y puedo entrar a su habitación cuando me dé la gana._

—_Pero parece que ella no tiene la misma idea, porque de ser así, estaría ahora mismo durmiendo contigo y no en una habitación diferente._

—_Escucha viejo…_

—_Escucha tú_,_ culicagado insolente, si no quieres que te deje más estúpido de lo que ya eres con mi bastón, es mejor que des media vuelta y metas tu culo en tu habitación. Soy viejo, y mis horas de sueño son pocas, y si tengo que quedarme a vigilar esta puerta lo haré, con tal de que mantengas tus vergüenzas lejos de esa niña, al menos mientras ella así lo desee._

Se escuchó un fuerte gruñido, y luego unos pasos que se alejaban rápidamente. Bella suspiró aliviada, y enseguida, un golpe se escuchó en la puerta.

—_Duerma tranquila_,_ niña, tu tío Aro te cuida. —_Bella sonrió ampliamente y se mordió el labio pícaramente—. _Y ya metete a la cama que el frío te puede hacer daño. Desde aquí puedo ver la sombra de tus pies bajo la puerta._

—Gracias, tío Aro —respondió alegremente, y con esa misma expresión, corrió a su cama y allí se quedó, agradeciendo a Dios por ese maravilloso y curioso hombre que había conocido esa tarde.

* * *

**Chicas, matenme, pero lo de la boda por asi decirlo no cupo =P traté pero quedaba demasiado resumido, y no quedaba bien, el otro si llega hasta la noche de bodas, y pasa la noche de bodas, asi que recibo tomatazos y todo lo que quieran, menos calabazas, esas pegan muy duro.**

**En el grupo del fic me tienen loca con que suba, asi que por el momento lo subiré sin agradecer directamente con los nombres de las chicas que comentan para hacerlo rapido, pero saben que leo y "me gozo" cada uno de sus rr. mil gracias por ellos de verdad, y tambien a las lectoras que no los dejan, pero que se toman su tiempo para dedicarme un ratico y leer. Besos enormes a todas.**

**Quería ademas aprovechar para recomendarles un fic que me encanta, aunque me hizo odia a mi personaje favorito de la saga, debo decir que la historia es espectacular. Es Por Amor de Rakelluvre, tiene secuelas, y son buenisimas, les dejo el link s/ 8014224 /1/ Por-Amor (borran los espacios)**

**Recuerden que el trailer, mi perfil de facebook y el del grupo de la historia, estan en mi perfil.**

**Bueno, nos estamos leyendo y como siempre si tienen algo que decir, aquí estoy yo para leer.**


	18. Carlisle y Esme

**NATURALEZA DE UNA OBSESIÓN**

...

**Disclaimer**

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La Trama es mía.**

**Capítulo beteado por Marta Salazar, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

**¡Espero les guste!**

* * *

** Este "aparte" es a solicitud de las chicas del grupo de Facebook, y regalo de cumpleaños "atrasado" de mi loca y querida amiga Melyna Ortiz.**

* * *

**CARLISLE Y ESME**

Una beldad paseaba en un cálido día de verano junto al Lago Serpentine. Su cabello color caramelo ondeaba al viento de forma tan delicada, que daba la impresión de formar una danza en torno a este; sus hermosos ojos azules, parecían reflejar el cielo sobre ella; su piel, blanca y suave, como la más delicada porcelana; y su vestido azul _pastel_, nada parecido a la moda de las chicas de su edad, pues al llegarle hasta las rodillas, y ser un poco suelto desde las caderas, flotaba a su alrededor como pequeñas olas de un mar en calma, perturbado solamente por la suave brisa que formaba leve espuma en su orilla. Cualquiera que pudiera ser partícipe de ese espectáculo, pensaría que estaba observando a un bello ángel bajado del cielo, para regalar a los miserables mortales con su hermosa presencia.

Pero el ángel no estaba solo, como todo en la ruleta de la vida, donde encontramos a cada instante retazos de bien y mal mezclados de formas extrañas e incomprensibles, así estaba la rosa en compañía de la espina; y era esa espina la que Carlisle Cullen, Vicepresidente de CullenWorld, llevaba cada día clavada en su corazón, haciéndolo sangrar con el solo pensamiento de no poder tocar a su hermosa rosa, Esme Anne Platt.

— ¿Va a salir de nuevo, señor? Si en Recursos Humanos se enteran, podrían amonestarlo por ausencia injustificada del puesto de trabajo —bromeó el asistente.

—Ahora no estoy para tus bromas, Billy —advirtió el hombre hablando entre dientes.

—Carlisle, eres el vicepresidente de esta compañía y aunque yo solo soy tu asistente, y debería odiarte por eso, te aprecio, pues nos estás dando la oportunidad a mi hermana y a mí, de tener un empleo en una compañía como ésta —comentó el hombre colocándose frente a su jefe—, y es por eso que te digo que lo que haces no es sano.

—No tengo otra opción —dijo Carlisle apesadumbrado, negando con la cabeza—. Verla es lo único que me sosiega…

—Y el no poder tocarla es lo que te atormenta —completó el hombre mirando al otro fijamente a los ojos.

—Eso no será por mucho tiempo —anunció entre dientes y de forma segura—. Muy pronto será mi mano la que tome la suya, y será mi boca la que bese sus labios.

—Recuerda que está para comprometerse, tu hermana dijo ayer que entregarían las invitaciones a la fiesta de compromiso este fin de semana…

— ¡No me hables de esa traidora! —exclamó Carlisle, frunciendo el ceño—. Ella sabe que estoy enamorado de Esme y como si fuera mi enemiga, está ayudándola con los preparativos para su boda con ese imbécil.

—Es su mejor amiga, su deber es apoyarla.

—Su deber es hacerla odiar al maldito y convencerla de que a mi lado será más feliz que con él o cualquier otro.

Billy suspiró cansadamente y pasó una mano por su frente.

—Si tu padre llama diré que estás en una reunión con Joseph, y le avisaré por si lo llama a él también.

—Dile que si no quiere que hable mal de él con Lizzy, tiene que cubrirme las veces que lo necesite —ordenó Carlisle para enseguida abandonar la Oficina de Vicepresidencia.

Minutos después se encontraba ingresando en el Restaurante Rules, en el Salón Graham Greene, donde en una de las pocas mesas para los selectos comensales, se encontraban su hermana y la mujer que lo había llevado a regresar a prácticas de adolescentes.

El solo hecho de observarla hacía que su corazón se acelerara y su cuerpo se enardeciera. Muchos días había pasado añorando su compañía, y muchas noches deseando su calor. Ella era delicada, suave, elegante y hermosa, y para él todo cuanto deseaba.

Esme era la hija de uno de los banqueros más adinerados del Reino Unido, y también el padre más tradicionalista y estricto que una hija pudiera tener. Hija única, Esme era la luz de los ojos de su padre, quien se vio obligado a educarla en los valores de la moral y la decencia que a su madre poco le importaban; para ella la sociedad, la riqueza y todo lo que representaban, era lo único que tenía valor, y eso intentó inculcarle a su hija; pero su esposo, que a pesar de su fuerte temperamento, era humilde en su trato con los demás, y consciente de que el dinero no define a una persona, sino que ella se construye a sí misma, usando a éste como su aliado y no como su dueño; desvió por completo el camino de su adorada niña, encaminándola por el del decoro y el recato.

Ella era pura como el agua de un manantial en su nacimiento. Carlisle sabía por su hermana, que por deseo de su padre, y por propia creencia de que así debía ser, Esme se guardaba para la noche de bodas, pero según el pensamiento de Carlisle, ella se guardaba para él.

Antes de conocer a Esme, Carlisle era un hombre que poco le importaban las relaciones serias con las mujeres, para él era solo tomar y dejar, todas lo sabían, y por pasar una noche con el Vicepresidente de CullenWorld, amante experto y apasionado, bastaba para sentirse satisfechas. Pero su vida cambió una tarde, en la que su hermana llevó a casa a su nueva compañera de clase, recién mudada a la capital inglesa, para hacer tareas y presentarla a la familia. Carlisle llegaba de la universidad, cuando un ángel en uniforme se cruzó con él en uno de los pasillos de su casa, fue la primera vez que su corazón se aceleró por la visión de una mujer, su mente se bloqueó de cualquier pensamiento coherente, y su alma conoció algo que jamás imaginó experimentar: la obsesión. Su mirada inocente, las mejillas sonrojadas, y esos labios de un rosado natural, lo hicieron desearla de inmediato. Ella era perfecta, y él como todo pecador, la deseó para sí.

Lo único que salvó a la joven de 18 años, de que ese hombre se le arrojara encima, fue la llegada de su madre, Didyme, quien le había colocado una mano en el hombro y luego de darle una sonrisa a la chica, le había indicado que se retirara; fue entonces que le habló a su hijo suavemente.

—Carlisle, ella está saliendo con un joven, su nombre es Caius Vulturi, el hijo del dueño de una empresa textil en Italia.

— ¿Por qué me dices eso madre? —preguntó entre dientes, con la furia bullendo en su interior, al enterarse que su ángel no era libre.

—Porque necesitas saber a quién te enfrentas.

En ese momento comprendió que su madre había advertido los sentimientos que en él afloraron al ver a esa hermosa chica, pero sobretodo, que le había dado carta blanca para luchar por ella, para tenerla, para hacerla suya.

— ¿¡Otra vez volado del trabajo, hermanito!? —confrontó Elizabeth Cullen—. A papá no le gustará.

—Tengo derecho a almorzar, Lizzy —contestó el hombre—. Y pensé en venir hacia acá a almorzar solo, pero ya que me encuentro con ustedes mis bellas damas, creo que aprovecharé sus agradables compañías.

Pero no era cierta la casualidad del momento. Carlisle tenía a dos hombres siguiendo a su amada a donde sea que fuere, y le informaban en cada turno de cualquiera de sus movimientos. Sus obligaciones le impedían vigilarla como deseaba, pero podía cumplir de alguna manera con su deseo por medio de las fotografías que recibía, y los detalles de cada paso que daba. Minutos antes había recibido una llamada a su línea privada en la oficina, informándole que ella estaba en ese restaurante, y aunque a su padre no le gustaba que se ausentara sin avisarle, él necesitaba verla a como diera lugar, y eso era lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, observándola, bebiendo cada gota de su belleza, de su pureza, y de su anhelo escondido. Él la deseaba, y sabía que ella también lo hacía, pues el hecho de que ni siquiera se volteara para mirarlo, o que hubiese pronunciado palabra para saludarlo, además de que rehusaba su mirada, era la comprobación a los pensamientos de su mente obsesiva.

_Es mía, pero no lo quiere reconocer._

—Esme. —Saboreó la palabra en sus labios, haciendo que la chica frente a él se sonrojara con el solo hecho de escuchar su nombre pronunciado de esa forma. Tomó su mano antes de que ella la retirara de la mesa, y se la acercó a los labios—. Tu deslumbrante belleza me ciega, pero si es el precio que tengo que pagar para que al desear reconocerte tenga que explorar tu piel, yo mismo arruinaré mis ojos para siempre.

Y tocando suavemente el dorso de la mano de ella con sus labios, la retuvo por un segundo, en el que sacó un poco la lengua, y con la punta de ésta, probó por primera vez el sabor de su piel, sin apartar ni por un momento, la mirada de esos hermosos ojos azules. Esme los cerró al instante, como embargada por una infinidad de sensaciones que nunca había experimentado, y eso no pasó desapercibido para el hombre que la observaba.

_Él nunca la ha hecho sentir lo que yo con el solo toque de mi lengua… porque su piel solo me reconoce a mí como su dueño._

Ella retiró rápidamente la mano, y la guardó debajo de la mesa, mientras abría los ojos de nuevo pero sin ser capaz de mirarlo, solo se concentró en el plato aun no servido ante ella.

—Eso fue hermoso, Carlisle, ¿de dónde lo copiaste? —preguntó la joven a su lado sarcásticamente, como era su costumbre al tratar a los demás.

—Desaparece… ahora.

—Cuidado, Esme, parece un príncipe azul, pero es el lobo feroz —advirtió, para enseguida levantarse y dirigirse a una mesa ubicada en el otro extremo del salón, donde había divisado a unos conocidos.

— ¿No vas a decirme nada? —preguntó Carlisle una vez que se encontraron solos—. ¿Al menos saludarme?

—Buenos días, Carlisle —susurró la joven sin levantar la vista.

—Esme, mírame —ordenó suave pero firmemente—. Regálame la luz de tu mirada.

—Carlisle, por favor, no más —rogó Esme removiéndose nerviosa en su silla.

—No más tú, mi amor, me matas con tus negativas, entiende que eres mía…

—Estoy comprometida y me casaré con…

— ¡No! —exclamó Carlisle, ignorando que las personas de las mesas vecinas, giraron sus cabezas para observarlos—. No digas su nombre, no profanes tu hermosa boca con su asqueroso nombre, tú solo debes pronunciar el mío.

Deseaba tocarla, tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla como tantas veces había deseado hacerlo, pero sabía que con eso podía arruinarla, ella era una joven decente, de buena familia, y un espectáculo de esa envergadura, sin ninguna duda causaría rumores malintencionados y daños a su reputación.

—Pero es a él a quien daré el _sí_ en el altar —explicó Esme más acongojada que complacida por la perspectiva de ese hecho.

—Es el deseo de tu madre, no el tuyo, lo sé —aseguró Carlisle vehementemente.

Sabía que tenía solo un par de días, para evitar ese matrimonio; una vez que las invitaciones para la fiesta de compromiso se repartieran, todo habría terminado para él, y eso no lo podía permitir. Su vida sin ella sería un completo infierno, como lo era en ese momento en el que estaba a pocos días de perderla, pero si la sabía en brazos de otro, en la cama de otro, esa sería su muerte. Su mente trabajaba enloquecida para trazar un plan que impidiera el anuncio del compromiso; entendía que ella, por su educación y convicción no accedería a detener la boda, a menos que algún hecho de fuerza mayor le permitiera desistir ante su familia, y Carlisle sabía qué era lo que debía hacer para conseguir eso.

—Esme, en un par de días te perderé para siempre —dijo Carlisle en voz baja, y mirándola como si de un ruego se tratase continuó—: Por favor, mi amor, permíteme despedirme de ti.

Esme lo miró por primera vez, y en sus ojos había angustia y desolación.

— ¿Despedirnos?

—Sí —afirmó el hombre—. Te prometo que jamás volveré a molestarte, y dejaré que hagas tu vida como la desees, pero dame un único momento, una oportunidad para imaginar lo que sería si yo fuera quien ahora te proclama como suya. —Extendió la mano por sobre la mesa, y con un dedo acarició suavemente la piel de su antebrazo—. Dame una cena, solos tú y yo. Seremos como dos amigos despidiéndose para emprender un largo viaje, uno sin retorno.

—No lo sé, yo…

—Por favor, ten piedad de mí —rogó, sabiendo qué expresión funcionaba mejor con ese tono de voz—. Él te tendrá para siempre, yo solo pido una cena.

Esme bajó de nuevo la mirada, se retorció las manos bajo la mesa, y luego de unos momentos de cavilaciones habló:

— ¿Cuándo?

Carlisle reprimió una sonrisa de victoria, ya había accedido, y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que su mayor anhelo se cumpliera.

—Mañana en la tarde, a las 19:30 paso por ti para…

—No, mi padre preguntará el porqué de nuestra salida —explicó la joven sin levantar sus ojos—. Dime dónde nos encontramos.

—La cafetería que está cerca de mi apartamento —indicó Carlisle cada vez más feliz, pero sin demostrarlo en su rostro—, donde Lizzy y tú iban cuando salían de clases, será un lugar discreto y sin personas conocidas.

Esme asintió con una sonrisa tímida, pero enseguida se tensó, cuando una mano se posó sobre su hombro derecho y apretó levemente.

—Carlisle… Cullen. —El hombre pronunció el nombre con desprecio—, diría que es un placer saludarte, pero por alguna razón, no disfruto verte en compañía de mi futura esposa, a solas.

—Hola, Caius —intervino Lizzy, antes de que su hermano lo hiciera—. Estaba saludando a unos amigos en aquella mesa. —Señaló, haciendo que el hombre girara para verlos—, pero no te afanes, no te conocen.

Las últimas palabras de la chica, hicieron que el rostro de Caius tomara un color rojo intenso, y su ceño se frunciera fuertemente. Había entendido muy bien la indirecta que le lanzaron: él no era nadie, nadie lo conocía, y la sociedad inglesa lo ignoraba. Caius Vulturi solo poseía el apellido de una familia de tradición italiana, pero todos sabían que las arcas familiares estaban casi vacías, y que solo les quedaba lo que captaban de la empresa textil, que ya no reportaba los grandes ingresos de generaciones anteriores, debido a los malos manejos de su padre y del derroche de él mismo; ahora, él necesitaba contraer matrimonio con una joven heredera, una chica sumisa y tierna, a la que pudiera manejar a su antojo, a ella y a su fortuna, y esa chica era Esme, con quien había logrado llegar hasta el punto de estar a días del anuncio del compromiso, gracias a su encanto natural, y lo experto que era en ganarse a las mujeres con el don de la palabra, que había usado con Loretta, la madre de su _ahora_ prometida, hablándole de un mundo de lujos, fiestas y sociedad en Italia, que según su versión, prefería mantener oculta para no convertirse en el centro de atención, cosa que supuestamente detestaba. Esa historia solo había convencido a la madre de Esme, quien convenció a su esposo de que su hija no podía encontrar a nadie mejor para casarse, y aprovechándose de la forma de ser sumisa de la chica, le presentó al hombre y poco a poco, palabra a palabra, la hizo aceptarlo, primero como novio, y luego pidiéndole que la complaciera, como prometido. Pero su madre no contaba con que al mudarse a Londres, a las pocas semanas de iniciado el noviazgo de su hija con el joven italiano de 23 años, la chica conocería al que sería el hombre que le arrebataría el corazón con una sola mirada, para nunca más devolvérselo, y que ese hombre estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa, con tal de hacerla suya para siempre.

Carlisle no había pronunciado palabra alguna, sus ojos yacían fijos en la mano posada sobre el hombro de Esme; deseaba arrancarle las manos para que nunca más la tocaran, deseaba asesinarlo en ese momento para borrar de la faz de la tierra al hombre que impedía que la joven frente a él fuera suya; pero él tenía un plan mucho mejor que ese, arrebatársela de las manos sin que se diera cuenta, y luego…

—Esme, cariño, Loretta me informó que estabas aquí y quería invitarte a almorzar —explicó Caius mirando a la joven y afirmando un poco más su toque a manera de posesión y orden—. ¿Por qué no vamos a otro lugar donde podamos estar solos? —Giró su vista hacia el hombre que se había puesto de pie—, ¿y conversar sobre nuestra vida en pareja? —Sonrió, acentuando la última palabra.

Carlisle tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, para no quitarle esa sonrisa cínica del rostro con uno de sus puños.

_Solo es cuestión de horas para que tu desdicha se convierta en mi mayor alegría._

Esme asintió, y despidiéndose suavemente, salió del salón acompañada de su prometido.

—Sabes que tienes dos días, ¿no es así? —comentó Lizzy tomando asiento.

En ese momento llegó el mesero con lo ordenado anteriormente, pero al ver la confusión del hombre por no encontrar a la otra chica, la joven Cullen le indicó que no se preocupara, que solo había cambio de acompañante. Carlisle se sentó frente a ella y esperó a que el mesero se retirara.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó él, mirando aún la puerta de salida del salón.

—Del compromiso de Esme y ese idiota —explicó rodando los ojos—. Te estás volviendo cada día más bobo.

Carlisle giró su cabeza para mirar a su hermana. Si había entendido bien sus palabras, ella estaba a su favor, y al parecer, quería colaborarle.

— ¿Acaso vas a ayudarme? —preguntó con mirada suspicaz, como evaluando las reacciones de su acompañante.

— ¡Oye, soy tu hermana! —exclamó claramente indignada—. Además, Esme es mi mejor amiga, no quiero verla casada con un imbécil que solo la quiere por su fortuna y para tener quién caliente su cama…

—No… no termines esa frase —advirtió entre dientes. El solo pensar en su amada haciendo el amor con otro, era un gran tormento para él, y un ultraje para ella.

— ¡Lo que sea! El punto es este, hermanito. —Se inclinó hacia adelante, y habló de forma confidencial—. Esme está loquita por ti.

Carlisle no pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente. Una cosa era suponer que Esme lo amaba, basándose en sus reacciones y miradas; y otra muy diferente, era que la mejor amiga de la chica, su hermana, le confirmara que esos sentimientos, no eran producto de su alma desesperada por ser correspondida.

—Lo está desde que te conoció —continuó la chica—. Lo sé porque cuando regresó del sanitario*, su rostro estaba totalmente rojo, y sus manos temblaban sin ningún motivo aparente, le pregunté qué sucedía, y solo negó con la cabeza. En ese momento tú entraste a saludarme y ella se estremeció al escuchar tu voz, y al tú tomarle la mano y besarla, ella cerró los ojos, como hace unos momentos, con una cara de perturbación que creí le daría una apoplejía en ese mismo momento.

—La quiero para mí, Lizzy, quiero quitársela a él de las manos y hacerla mi esposa —afirmó vehemente, con gran fuerza en los ojos y determinación en sus palabras.

— ¿Te imaginas? —dijo Lizzy colocando el codo sobre la mesa, y apoyando su cabeza en la mano, al tiempo que suspiraba, mirando a lo lejos con ojos soñadores—. Esme y tú, Joseph y yo. Los cuatro siendo novios, casándonos, teniendo hijos, ¡yo quiero la parejita! ¡Eso sería…

—No cambies el tema, Lizzy, estamos hablando de Esme, no de Joseph, y te advierto una cosa —dijo en tono amenazador, señalándola con un dedo para afirmar sus palabras—, no te quiero revoloteando alrededor de él, es mucho mayor que tú, y no tienes edad para hablar de matrimonio.

—Eres un hipócrita —acusó la chica—. Hablas de casarte con Esme, la acosas, le tienes a dos tipos siguiéndola a todas partes, y hasta fantasías sexuales tendrás con ella. Yo tengo 19 años igual que ella, y Joseph 25 como tú, ¿por qué no puedo hacer planes iguales a los tuyos?

—Porque tú eres mi hermana, y hasta que no tengas al menos 23 años, no hablarás de matrimonio, ni tendrás novio. Ahora, continúa hablando de Esme.

Lizzy batió la mano, como desechando las palabras de su hermano y accedió a su petición.

—Bueno, si te quedaste a solas con ella, fue para pedirle algo, ¿una cita quizás?

Carlisle asintió.

—Mañana a las 19:30, en la cafetería a la que ustedes iban —explicó.

— ¿Y cuál es el plan?

—Convencerla de acompañarme a mi apartamento, para allí… hacerla desistir de la boda —dijo con una sonrisa calculadora.

—Ya veo, y… ¿cómo piensas hacer para que ella acceda a ir contigo a tu apartamento? —preguntó la chica, mirando a su hermano con una ceja levantada.

Carlisle desvió la mirada, frunció los labios, y luego de unos segundos, haló de su cabello a manera de frustración.

—Aún no lo he pensado —admitió con un gruñido.

— ¡Ay por Dios, Carlisle! —exclamó la chica levantando los brazos y rodando los ojos—. Lo que tienes de bonito lo tienes de brutito. Escucha…

Al día siguiente, Carlisle se encontraba en la cafetería, media hora antes de la hora acordada, por si Esme llegaba puntual y no lo encontraba, no decidiera regresarse. Gracias a su hermana tenía un plan trazado. Él sabía lo que haría con ella una vez llegaran al apartamento, pero fue su hermana quien le indicó lo que debía hacer para llevarla hasta allá.

—Carlisle…

El hombre se puso de pie rápidamente al escuchar la suave y amada voz a su espalda.

—Esme, gracias por haber venido. —Intentó tomar su mano para besarla, pero ella la escondió tras su cuerpo, impidiéndole su intensión.

—No debería estar aquí.

—Tranquila mi… Será solo una plática de amigos, porque somos amigos, ¿no es así, Esme?

La chica asintió, y tomó asiento en la silla que el hombre le ofrecía. Estaba más tímida que nunca, pues era la primera vez que se encontraba sola con él, aunque estuvieran rodeados de gente.

—Quiero que me cuentes de lo que han planeado para su… vida juntos, de cómo…

—Eso no es correcto —interrumpió la chica, con voz angustiada—. No puedo hablar de esas cosas contigo.

— ¿Por qué no, Esme? Somos amigos, ¿recuerda?

— ¡No somos amigos, Carlisle! —exclamó ella, para enseguida emitir un gemido lastimero—. Tú no eres mi amigo… no te veo como tal, por favor no me atormentes más.

Carlisle deseó en ese momento pedirle que se casara con él, que lo aceptara, que se entregara a él en cuerpo y alma; ofrecerle una vida de amor, devoción y placer incondicional e infinito, en el que ella sería su reina, y él su más fiel esclavo, como debía ser; pero necesitaba tenerla acorralada, sin opciones que elegir solo la que él le presentara; necesitaba tenerla en sus manos, y una vez asegurada, obligarla a hacer lo que él dijera, por lo que decidió cambiar de conversación rápidamente. Ya tendría tiempo de declararle su amor de una forma que ella nunca olvidaría.

Tomó el sencillo menú frente a él y lo revisó rápidamente.

— ¿Deseas tomar algo?

Treinta minutos después, los dos se encontraban terminando sus pedidos en silencio, como había sido toda la cena, ligera. Solamente habían cruzado pocas palabras, al escoger qué comerían y al comentar el sabor de ésta. Esme no levantaba la mirada de su comida, Carlisle aprovechaba para observarla y detallarla a su antojo; y era ahí cuando todo comenzaba.

— ¿Tienes alguna pastilla en tu bolso? —preguntó Carlisle frunciendo el ceño—. No me siento bien.

Esme levantó automáticamente la cabeza, y lo miró de forma preocupada.

— ¿Cómo que no te sientes bien?

—Estoy algo mareado… no lo sé. —Se pasó una mano por la cara, que ya se encontraba consternada por el malestar que su cuerpo sentía—. Creo que iré a lavarme la cara…

Intentó levantarse, pero sus piernas no soportaron el peso del cuerpo y cayó sentado nuevamente sobre la silla, al tiempo que emitía un gemido de dolor.

— ¡Carlisle! —exclamó Esme levantándose y colocándose a su lado—. ¡Dios! ¿Qué tienes? Por favor dime algo.

—Me siento muy mal, Esme, no sé qué tengo, me quiero ir.

— Enseguida nos vamos, ¿puedes caminar? Estás pálido, tengo miedo.

—Señorita, ¿está todo bien? —preguntó uno de los dos meseros de la pequeña cafetería.

— ¿Podría ayudarme a llevarlo a su auto? Está muy pálido y mareado, no sé qué pueda ser, voy a llevarlo a un hospital —explicó Esme en tono angustiado.

— ¡No! —exclamó Carlisle, para enseguida soltar otro gemido—. No es necesario, solo necesito recostarme un rato, y estoy seguro que se me pasará.

—Pero… —intentó refutar Esme, pero él la cortó.

—Esme, ayúdame a llegar a mi apartamento, está aquí cerca, tú sabes dónde, por favor solo quiero acostarme.

Esme asintió no muy convencida de que esa fuera la mejor solución, y luego de que Carlisle pagara la cuenta, a pesar de las protestas de ella, entre los dos meseros lo subieron al asiento del copiloto de su auto, mientras que Esme tomaba las llaves del Aston Martin azul modelo 74, y haciendo acopio del curso privado de manejo que su padre le había hecho tomar, condujo unas cuantas cuadras hasta el edificio donde Carlisle vivía, y con ayuda del vigilante, lo ayudó a entrar a éste.

—No se preocupe, la señorita puede ayudarme a partir de aquí —dijo Carlisle al vigilante que tenía intensiones de entrar con ellos al ascensor.

—No hay problema, Señor Cullen, yo puedo subir un momento…

—Ya le dije que no es necesario —respondió Carlisle entre dientes, mirando al hombre fijamente a los ojos, a lo que éste entendió la sutil orden y se limitó a asentir y retirarse.

Carlisle se recostó en una de las paredes del ascensor, y le hizo señas a Esme para que se acercara.

—Abrázame, Esme, me siento desfallecer.

La joven obedeció al instante, y permitió que él le pasara un brazo por los hombros, al tiempo que ella trataba de tomarlo por la cintura.

—Debiste dejar que el vigilante nos ayudara, si te desmayas no podré soportar tu peso.

—Ya te acostumbrarás a soportar mi peso sobre tu cuerpo —dijo de forma sugerente, pero la mente inocente de la chica, no logró comprender la insinuación.

Llegaron al piso de Carlisle, e ingresaron al apartamento. Esme solo había estado una vez allí, y fue en compañía de su amiga, por lo que se sintió nerviosa al estar a solas con él, pero su preocupación por la salud del hombre era mayor.

Carlisle la guio tambaleándose a su habitación, cruzaron el umbral, prendió la luz y en un ágil movimiento del pie, cerró la puerta sin que la chica se diera cuenta. Al llegar junto a una gran cama ubicada en el centro del cuarto, se dejó caer en ella, pero no se permitió soltar la mano de Esme.

—Voy a llamar a Didyme para que venga a…

—No, no necesito a nadie más que a ti —dijo, aferrándose a la mano de ella y atrayéndola un poco hacia sí, mientras ella miraba nerviosamente la puerta y trataba de mantenerse alejada—. Tú eres mi medicina, solo tú, mi amor, puedes aliviar el dolor que siento.

Esme se puso tensa, y en un rápido forcejeo, logró liberar su mano y se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta.

—Llamaré a Lizzy para que…

Se silenció, cuando Carlisle volvió a ajustar con una mano, la puerta que ella había conseguido abrir solo un poco; él había sido tan rápido en su movimiento al levantarse de la cama y correr para impedirle el paso, que ella no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Él le pasó una mano por la cintura, y pegó su pecho a la espalda de ella, acercando su boca a su oído, al tiempo que ella se tensaba aún más y sofocaba un jadeo.

—No es a mi hermana a quien deseo desnuda en mi cama —susurró en su oído, para enseguida, recorrer el contorno de la oreja con la lengua.

—Carlisle, no hagas esto, por favor —rogó Esme cerrando los ojos y estremeciéndose, claramente afectada por las sensaciones que la embargaban.

Él en un rápido movimiento, la giró abrazándola fuertemente y quedando frente a frente, con los rostros a pocos centímetros de distancia.

—Eres tú quién me atormenta, mujer —colocó una mano sobre una de las nalgas de Esme, y la apretó contra sus caderas, haciéndola sentir la potente erección que lo embargaba; por lo que ella soltó un fuerte gemido, y se removió en sus brazos—. Siente cómo me tienes desde el día en que te conocí, te deseo, Esme, te deseo como nunca he deseado a ninguna otra mujer, y esta noche, ese deseo se convertirá en placer, tanto para ti, como para mí.

Sin más demora, estrelló sus labios contra los de ella, como había deseado desde hacía mucho tiempo, como había imaginado y anhelado a cada hora de sus días. Sus labios sabían mucho mejor de lo que había creído que pudieran saber. Ella se removió contra él, tratando en vano de liberarse del posesivo abrazo, pero no era consciente de que su cuerpo se pegaba más al de él, y sus brazos se aferraban a su cuello, haciendo todo lo contrario a lo que su mente le ordenaba.

Carlisle la levantó del suelo, y la llevó hasta la cama para sin demora, acostarla en ella posesionándose él encima. Liberó sus labios, comenzó a repartir besos por su mandíbula, siguiendo por el cuello y concentrándose en saborear esa zona, mientras sus manos ávidas de dar placer, recorrían el contorno del cuerpo amado sobre la ropa.

—Por favor… no hagas esto —rogó Esme en un jadeo, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás para darle más acceso.

Carlisle ignoró sus súplicas, pues por su accionar, sabía que no era eso lo que deseaba; que era su conciencia y no su corazón ni su alma las que hablaban, porque lo estaban haciendo a través de su cuerpo. Metió sus manos debajo de ella, y se arrodilló, haciéndola sentarse en la cama sin dejar de besarla, y buscando la cremallera del vestido la abrió por completo, para enseguida, comenzar a bajar los hombros de éste, hasta que ella quedó con solo su sostén cubriendo sus pechos. En otro ágil movimiento, desabrochó la prenda, y una vez librada, la arrojó del otro lado de la cama, acostando de nuevo a la chica en ella.

Esme estaba tan embargada por el sin número de sensaciones, que solo se percató de que sus senos estaban expuestos, al escuchar las palabras del hombre.

—Eres perfecta, mi amor, y eres solo mía.

La chica emitió un grito de sorpresa al darse cuenta de dónde tenía él fija la mirada, e intentó taparse instintivamente con los brazos, pero Carlisle la tomó por las muñecas y apartándolos de su camino, se agachó y abrió la boca sobre un rosado y protuberante pezón.

Cuando Esme sintió la lengua dar vueltas sobre un punto tan privado y sensible como ese, emitió un gemido, y sin pensarlo, arqueó su espalda en un mudo ruego porque no se detuviera, y al ser liberadas sus manos, aferró el cabello rubio del hombre, y ordenándole su mente que la separara de su cuerpo, la apretó más a él, disfrutando del placer que este le brindaba tanto con su boca, como con una de sus manos, que no dejaba de masajear y pellizcar suavemente su otro seno. Pero Carlisle deseaba más.

Arrodillándose de nuevo, desabotonó levemente su camisa, y terminó sacándola por encima de la cabeza. Miró de nuevo a Esme a los ojos y se topó con su mirada suplicante y confusa, sabía de la batalla que se estaba librando en ese momento en su interior; lo correcto y lo deseado luchando ferozmente por vencer, y él era el único que podía inclinar la balanza a su favor.

Se acercó a ella nuevamente, colocando sus brazos a cada lado de la cabeza de ella, y sus rostros a solo centímetros de distancia.

—Te amo, Esme, y sé que tú también me amas —afirmó con suavidad, y continuó al ver que ella iba a responderle—: Tu cuerpo me pertenece, al igual que todo tu ser, y ni tú ni nadie, puede negarme el derecho a tomar lo que es mío, nadie. Pero mírame a los ojos, así como lo haces ahora, y dime que no me amas, dime que no me deseas, y te juro que te dejaré ir, dímelo.

Esme no despegó ni un solo segundo la mirada de esos ojos que la hipnotizaban, y su boca, no pudo pronunciar las palabras que deseaba, pero eso bastó, para hacerle entender al hombre cuáles eran sus verdaderos deseos.

—Eso pensé —dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa de satisfacción, que hizo a Esme pensar que había caído en manos del mismo demonio.

Sin demora, él terminó de sacar el vestido de ella, seguida por sus zapatos, que retiró entre besos y caricias a sus pies, y por último, la prenda que más deseaba fuera del cuerpo de ella, esa fina tela que tenía el descaro de ocultar de él, lo que tanto había soñado observar, saborear y penetrar; y sin siquiera pedir permiso a la mujer, tomó el borde de éstas y las bajó, hasta dejar a su amada completamente desnuda y jadeante en su cama. La observó de los pies a la cabeza, detallando cada parte de su perfecto cuerpo; sus pechos, redondos y firmes, coronados por un pezón rosado, que él no veía la hora de volver a probar; su cintura, pequeña y adornada por un bello ombligo en media luna; y sus caderas, esas que resguardaban un triángulo de risos que lo llamaba a explorar lo que ocultaban tan celosamente.

—Así te deseaba, y así te tendré.

Su miembro también deseaba liberación, y él no demoró el proceso, quitándose los pantalones al tiempo que la ropa interior, quedando en el mismo estado que ella.

Esme, gimió y desvió la mirada. Nunca antes había visto a un hombre desnudo, y él no era cualquier hombre, era alto, fuerte, con los músculos bien definidos, un hermoso rostro; pero lo que la asustó y al mismo tiempo la excitó, fue ese miembro viril, totalmente erecto frente a ella.

Carlisle entendió su reacción, por mucho que lo deseara, ella era inocente, y era su deber guiarla, procurando su placer. Pero tuvo que reaccionar inmediatamente, cuando vio que ella hacía el intento de levantarse.

—Tengo que salir de aquí.

Él se acercó, y colocó todo su cuerpo sobre ella, reteniéndola. Con la mano derecha, recorrió todo el contorno del cuerpo de la chica, pero al llegar a sus caderas, su mano tomó un rumbo diferente, adentrándose entre sus piernas, y ahuecando el sexo de ella, apretándolo suavemente.

— ¡No!

—Ya no hay marcha atrás, mujer —susurró él, encontrando el clítoris de ella y haciendo círculos suaves en derredor—. Lo que tanto deseamos se hará realidad ahora mismo.

Para afirmar sus palabras, encontró rápidamente el canal privado, y dando un leve toque, enterró su dedo corazón en él, sin dejar de estimular su sensible botón con el pulgar.

Esme lanzó una fuerte exclamación de sorpresa y molestia, y se removió bajo el cuerpo de él, sin ser consciente de que ese hecho solo lograba enardecerlo aún más. Él no desistió, encorvó un poco su cuerpo y agachando la cabeza, tomó en su boca el pezón que anteriormente no había saboreado.

Esme jadeaba y gemía, su respiración estaba completamente acelerada, y los movimientos que hacía la mano de él en su entrepierna, entrando y saliendo de ella, estimulándola, haciéndola experimentar sensaciones como nunca antes. Carlisle sentía el dolor de meses de deseo y obsesión, y al notar que ella estaba a punto de tener un orgasmo, se detuvo.

— No… —dijo Esme mirándolo suplicante, ella deseaba que no se detuviera, pero él tenía una idea diferente.

—He estado esperando tanto tiempo por presenciar un orgasmo tuyo, que solo deseo que se produzca con mi pene dentro de ti.

Se colocó eficazmente entre las piernas ya abiertas de ella, y ubicando su glande en la entrada, la penetró sin más demora, hasta la empuñadura.

Esme gritó, por el dolor desgarrador que experimentó al ser desvirgada de una forma tan decidida, y Carlisle deseó que el dolor de ella, se convirtiera en el suyo propio, pero sabía que para ella sería más fácil de esa forma, el ardor pasaría más rápido, al ella no tener tiempo de pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Tranquila, mi amor —susurró en su oído—. Ya pasará el dolor, y será el placer el que te haga gritar.

Deseaba moverse, comenzar a embestir contra ella de forma loca y desenfrenada, pero la amaba, y ya le había causado un dolor imposible de evitar, no lo aumentaría por su propio placer.

De los ojos de Esme se derramaron un par de lágrimas que él recogió con sus labios, para enseguida, repartir suaves besos por todo el rostro de ella. Su miembro latía en la cálida cavidad, pero el latido de su corazón, al saber que ya era suya, opacaba cualquier otra necesidad.

Continuó con las tiernas caricias y las dulces palabras, mientras ella trataba de normalizar su respiración, cuando sintió cómo las caderas de ella, se levantaron levemente, buscando un mayor contacto del que ya poseían. Esa era la señal que él necesitaba.

Apoyándose en sus rodillas, comenzó a embestir a su amada, al tiempo que en un apasionado beso, hacía su lengua entrar a la boca de ella, explorando, saboreando y degustando cada parte de ella; al tiempo que su miembro entraba y salía de su coño, encajando perfectamente en el que sería su refugio favorito.

Lo que antes había sido protestas y negaciones, ahora eran gemidos y súplicas de _más_ por parte de ella. Estaba aferrada fuertemente a él, abrazándolo y atrayéndolo hacia sí lo más que pudiera. Los dos deseaban todo el contacto posible, buscaban fundirse el uno al otro, sintiendo que sus pieles estorbaban para lograr su cometido. Ellos eran uno en ese momento, y así deseaban permanecer para siempre.

Esme tomando más valor, empezó a repartir besos húmedos por el cuello de él, mordiendo suavemente de vez en cuando, cuando creía que estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento.

Carlisle estaba extasiado, deseaba hacerla sentir al máximo todo lo que él sentía en esos momentos, por lo que en un solo movimiento, se arrodilló sin salir de ella, y atrayéndola consigo, la hizo quedar sentada en su regazo, con su miembro penetrando hasta el fondo, y él apoyando sus caderas en sus talones, la tomó por las nalgas para ayudarla a subir y bajar a su antojo.

—Carlisle… te amo… ¡Oh, sí! Te amo… tanto.

Él al escuchar esas palabras, que no provenían de un pensamiento razonable, sino de la misma pasión desenfrenada y un corazón enamorado, aumentó la velocidad de sus embates, gruñendo y jadeando al tiempo que devoraba los pechos de ella. Hasta que llegó lo que tanto había esperado.

Esme comenzó a temblar, aferrándose a él fuertemente con sus brazos, y contrayéndose instintivamente alrededor del pene de Carlisle, dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, exhibiendo para el hombre que amaba, el primer orgasmo de su vida. Él estaba embelesado con ese glorioso espectáculo, ver a la mujer que amaba locamente corriéndose con él en su interior, fue la visión más sublime que jamás había podido observar, y dejándose llevar por la maravillosa sensación de los líquidos de ella derramándose en él, encontró su propia liberación y derramó en ella, abrazándola fuertemente, gritando los dos al unísono sus nombres, demostrándole al mundo que se pertenecían y que nada ni nadie, podía impedirles sentir todas esas emociones.

—Mi padre me va a matar —dijo Esme minutos después, cuando su respiración ya se había normalizado, y su cabeza yacía recostada en el fuerte pecho de él, sintiendo cómo éste acariciaba su espalda desnuda.

—No lo hará —afirmó Carlisle—. Después de todo, la boda se celebrará.

Esme se removió de su abrazo, e intentó sentarse en la cama pero él se lo impidió.

—Tengo que irme ya, en mi casa deben estar como locos buscándome —explicó la chica—. Y Caius…

—No vuelvas a repetir ese nombre nunca más —dijo Carlisle entre dientes, rodando y quedando de lado, frente a frente con ella—. Lo olvidarás, y tus labios no lo pronunciarán nunca más.

—Pero… me voy a casar con él.

—No, tú te casarás conmigo.

Esme abrió los ojos grandemente, y negó con la cabeza repetidamente.

—Las invitaciones al compromiso se repartirán mañana —explicó aceleradamente—. Nos casaremos en menos de dos meses.

Carlisle sonrió tiernamente, como si no le importara el alegato de la chica. Tomó un mechón de ella y lo enredó en los dedos, acercando su rostro para olerlo, y luego, depositando un suave beso en su nariz.

—No has entendido nada, mi amor —dijo mirándola como si le explicara algo a un niño pequeño—. Si no rompes tu compromiso con ese imbécil y te casas conmigo, yo iré con tu padre, y le diré lo que acaba de suceder.

—Carlisle…

— ¿Qué crees que dirá cuando se entere? ¿Cómo reaccionará? —preguntó con la misma voz calmada y suave.

—Pero…

—Estoy seguro que no querrá que se sepa, que su hija terminó en la cama de otro hombre días antes de anunciar su compromiso con otro, y te obligará a casarte conmigo, para evitar el escándalo que estoy dispuesto a formar, si no accedes.

Le sonrió y volvió a besar su nariz; la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, y cerró los ojos, como si se dispusiera a dormir.

Esme lo miraba con la boca abierta, sorprendida con las palabras que acababa de escuchar pero sobretodo, por la tranquilidad con que fueron dichas y la calma que ahora él mostraba en su rostro. Carlisle la había amenazado, y ahora pretendía dormir abrazada a ella como si nada hubiese pasado.

—Estás completamente loco —dijo aún sin poder creérselo.

—Es tu culpa mi estado de demencia —respondió sin abrir los ojos.

—Tienes idea de lo que dirá mi madre, se va a volver como loca…

—Esme, mi amor, no busques más excusas, que ni a tu corazón ni a mí nos importan —comentó, acurrucándose más junto a ella—. Solo tienes dos opciones, o casarte conmigo por las buenas, o por las malas; tú decides.

Esme parpadeó varias veces, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, al tiempo que su corazón se aceleraba y una ola de grandes emociones la recorría.

— ¿Crees… poder impedir el matrimonio?

Carlisle abrió los ojos rápidamente, al escuchar el tono sollozante de la que ahora podía decir era su mujer.

—No me ilusiones falsamente, Carlisle, no soportaría albergar esperanzas que luego serán desechadas.

Él colocó una mano en la mejilla de ella y la besó largamente, demostrándole cuánto amor le tenía, y que jamás la abandonaría.

—Sé que tu padre no está de acuerdo con el matrimonio, y él y mi padre son buenos amigos y me tiene en buena estima, él me aceptará —afirmó—. Pero si no lo hace, te raptaré y te llevaré lejos para formar una vida juntos, solos tú y yo. No permitiré que nada ni nadie te aleje de mí.

—Te amo tanto, Carlisle.

—Yo también te amo, no te imaginas cuánto.

Esme le sonrió, derramando más lágrimas en el proceso, y besándolo con todo el amor que su cuerpo desbordaba.

—Levántate, Carlisle.

Carlisle la miró extrañado.

— ¿Por qué me pides eso?

—Levántate, Carlisle, se hace tarde —apuró Esme, colocando una mano en su pecho y empujándolo un poco.

—Pero… ¿tarde para qué, mi amor?

— ¡Carlisle!

El grito despertó al hombre inmediatamente, sobresaltándolo. Miró a su alrededor y encontró a la mujer que amaba caminando de un lado a otro, con una bata de seda color vino tinto, que se ajustaba provocativamente a su contorno.

— ¡Levántate de una vez! Es la fiesta de compromiso de tu hijo y todavía estás tirado en esa cama durmiendo.

Carlisle sonrió al escuchar el regaño de la mujer. Había soñado con la forma de cómo se la había arrebatado al maldito que ahora se encontraba casado con una heredera francesa cuya familia había caído en las redes del estafador, y según aseguraban los comentarios, el matrimonio había sido todo un infierno para la mujer. Miró de nuevo a su esposa, y fijó su mirada en el bamboleo de caderas que ésta producía al caminar aceleradamente. Bajó entonces la mirada, y apartando las sábanas, observó la erección que el sueño que había tenido, y ahora la visión que contemplaba bajo suave seda, le ocasionaban.

Se levantó rápidamente de la cama, caminó hacia Esme sin que esta se diera cuenta, y aferrándola por la cintura con un brazo, la puso contra la pared, quedando él a su espalda, y apretándola contra la estructura.

—Carlisle, se hace tarde —dijo Esme en voz baja.

—Estaba soñando con la primera vez que te hice mía —susurró en su oído—. Y sabes algo, quiero repetir.

Con la mano libre, buscó la extensa abertura que tenía la bata a un costado, y haló de ella, rompiendo la tela y levantándola, para dejar el trasero de ella expuesto.

—Llevas treinta años repitiendo —jadeó la mujer, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

La hizo inclinarse hacia adelante, agarrando sus caderas, que quedaron levantadas hacia él, y agachándose detrás de ella, acercó la boca a su sexo, y pasó su lengua por toda la extensión de éste, deteniéndose en el clítoris, y chupándolo fuertemente, haciendo que la mujer gimiera y su cuerpo se estremeciera. Se levantó de nuevo, agarró su miembro y lo colocó en la entrada de la vagina de su esposa.

—Y quiero más.

Y entró en ella, haciéndola gritar de placer, tomándola como desde hacía treinta años lo venía haciendo, y como lo haría hasta que su cuerpo no se lo permitiera más.

* * *

_Notas:_

_*Depende del país: Servicio sanitario, cuarto de baño, privado, servicio para dañas/caballeros…_

* * *

**Chicas, este no es un capítulo, es solo un... outtake, creo... bueno ustedes me entienden, la otra semana sale el próximo capítulo. Besos enormes.**

**Solo les pido un grandisimo favor, en esta pagina (Se las dejo en mi perfil)**

**están eligiendo a la mejor beta, por favor, voten por nuestra querida Marta Salazar, pero no den Me Gusta, si no que coloquen el nombre de ella y el link de una historia que betea, si no saben cual, pueden buscar entre los comentarios el mio, y solo lo copian y lo pegan, les agradeceria enormemente. Ahora si Besos **


	19. Capitulo 17

**NATURALEZA DE UNA OBSESIÓN**

...

**Disclaimer**

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La Trama es mía.**

**Capítulo beteado por Marta Salazar, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

**¡Espero les guste!**

* * *

**Chicas, mil y mil disculpas por la demora pero fueron situaciones de fuerza mayor que me impidieron publicar antes. Gracias por estar pendientes.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 17**

…

_Un mundo nuevo se muestra ante mí,_

_una vida desconocida que debo consentir._

_Promesas de amor eterno y devoción,_

_si tan solo hubiesen llegado antes de la conmoción._

_Y aquí estoy ante la casa de Dios,_

_a punto de firmar una sentencia atroz._

…

— ¡Mamá! —gritó Alice desde el pasillo que daba a la habitación de sus padres—. ¡Por Dios! Es tarde y ya llegó el equipo para arreglarnos.

—Deja de gritar, Alice, que no estamos sordos —regañó Carlisle abriendo la puerta de la habitación, vistiendo ropa de dormir.

Alice se quedó mirando fijamente a su padre de pies a cabeza. No había pasado desapercibido para ella que la pijama que él llevaba, no tenía ni una sola arruga, e incluso, parecía recién desdoblada por las líneas rectas que se formaban a ambos lados de las prendas. Entrecerrando los ojos un poco más miró el ceño fruncido de su padre, y giró la vista hacia el interior de la habitación de éste, donde pudo divisar una prenda de color vino tinto en el suelo, y por lo que se podía observar, estaba desgarrada. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y adoptando la misma expresión molesta del hombre frente a ella se apresuró a desahogarse contra la entrada de la habitación.

— ¡Mamá! ¿No podían dejar sus cochinadas para otro día que no fuera el del compromiso de tu hijo?

— ¡Alice, no seas grosera! —reprendió Esme saliendo de la habitación, mientras se anudaba el lazo de una salida de cama en la cintura, y su rostro se teñía de rojo. Se acercó a su esposo y al pasar por su lado dijo en un susurro—: Te lo dije.

La chica bufó, y dando media vuelta, regresó por donde había llegado, por lo que no notó la nalgada que su padre le dio a su madre antes de tenerla fuera de su alcance, y que ésta reaccionó palmeándole la mano.

Sara había llegado temprano por orden de Alice, para que participara de los preparativos en su compañía, y en ese momento se encontraba en la sala de estar con las demás chicas, quienes estaban todas, incluyendo a una algo fastidiada Bella, en manos de maquilladores y estilistas que tenían la tarea de dejarlas perfectas para la ocasión. Mientras, los hombres se encontraban en la sala alterna, sin ninguna preocupación que no fuera divertirse mientras comenzaba el tortuoso evento.

Se escuchó la llamada a la puerta, y Alice, sabiendo de quién se trataba, se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y corrió para recibir al chico rubio que solo atinó a rodar los ojos, antes de sentir cómo ella se arrojaba a sus brazos.

—Llegas tarde, cariño —dijo Alice en tono de reproche, luego de darle un beso en la comisura de los labios—. Ven, quiero que conozcas a alguien, ven Jacob.

Jasper miró a su amigo, quien tenía una clara expresión de burla en el rostro, y al notar esto, frunció el ceño y volteó hacia otro lado. Todos tomaban la actitud de Alice con risas y burlas, solo a él le fastidiaba tenerla siempre rondando a su alrededor.

Al percatarse de la entrada de los chicos a la estancia, Sara levantó la mirada e inmediatamente la bajó totalmente sonrojada, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Heidi.

—Hola Jacob, Sara estaba ansiosa de que llegaras…

—Heidi —susurró Sara en tono de súplica.

—Aún no han terminado de maquillarla, pero… ¿No se ve linda? —continuó, ignorando el sufrimiento de la joven sentada a su lado.

—En realidad se ve hermosa —contestó Jacob, guiñándole un ojo a la chica que no creía posible que su rostro estuviera más rojo.

Todos rieron, incluso los que trabajaban en la ya existente belleza de las mujeres, menos la implicada que sentía que su corazón se saldría del pecho en cualquier momento. Alice llevó a los chicos a un lado del salón y se colocó frente al anciano que se distraía leyendo un libro en un cómodo sillón de cuero.

—Tío, quiero presentarte a Jasper y Jacob —anunció con una gran sonrisa—. Chicos, él es mi tío Aro.

Aro Cullen, levantó la vista y se quitó las gafas que usaba para leer, miró a los dos jóvenes de arriba abajo y devolvió su recorrido, frunció el ceño, miró a Alice y lo frunció aún más al notar que ésta tenía apresado el brazo del chico rubio.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué estás colgada de él de esa forma? —preguntó con voz fuerte y molesta.

Alice se encogió de hombros, sin perder la sonrisa respondió simplemente:

—Porque es mi novio, tío.

Nuevas risas se escucharon de fondo mientras Jasper con expresión sorprendida y exaltada, empezaba a negar rápidamente con la cabeza, tratando de zafarse inútilmente del abrazo y abría la boca en un pobre intento de refutar lo divulgado.

—Señor yo…

—Cállate que nadie te ha preguntado —dijo Aro bruscamente y batiendo una mano para afirmar sus palabras, miró de nuevo a la chica frente a él—. ¿Por qué tienes novio y yo no lo sabía?

— ¡Porque ni ellos mismos lo sabían! —gritó Bella desde el otro lado de la sala haciendo que nuevas risas se escucharan.

—Pues a mí no me causa ninguna gracia —dijo Aro altamente molesto, con su rostro rojo y sus cejas juntas.

—Él es como mi hermano, tío Aro —explicó Bella riendo aún, para tratar de calmar al hombre.

El anciano ignoró las palabras de la chica y giró entonces el rostro hacia el rubio. —Conozco perfectamente a los de tu clase, muchachito. Eres igual al prometido de Bella y al estúpido de su primo, con esos pelos desordenados y mirada de cazador irresistible. Así que te advierto, que no me entere yo que la niña. —Señaló a Alice—, ha derramado una sola lágrima por ti, porque te juro que este bastón te lo pondré de sombrero y no te darás cuenta de qué te sucedió.

Jacob logró reprimir a tiempo una risa burlona mordiéndose la lengua, pero eso no pasó desapercibido por el hombre mayor.

—Lo mismo va para ti —anunció señalando al chico moreno—, que ya te veo haciéndole ojitos a Sarita, así que ya lo saben, no me provoquen porque no saben lo que les espera. Ahora lárguense de aquí los dos, y tú —dijo dirigiéndose a Alice—, deja de estar colgada de él que pareces una babosa. Vamos, fuera de aquí, vayan a reunirse con los demás, que entre animales se entienden perfectamente.

Jasper y Jacob se miraron entre sí, sin poder creer que un hombre los acababa de amenazar y echar de su presencia, sin siquiera haber atinado a pronunciar una sola palabra.

— ¿Es que también son sordos? —preguntó Aro bruscamente, sin levantar la mirada de libro que había vuelto a abrir, y sin más, continuó con su labor.

Los chicos aturdidos y sin nada más que hacer ni que decir, salieron de la habitación rápidamente, evitando así otra reprimenda, para reunirse con los demás "Animales" como había dicho el anciano. Al entrar en la estancia, Emmett se acercó a ellos y antes de saludarlos preguntó:

— ¿Y el viejo qué?

Jacob miró a su amigo y frunciendo la boca contestó:

—Nos amenazó con el bastón, y ordenó que viniéramos a reunirnos con los demás _animales_.

Emmett soltó una fuerte carcajada, y colocándose en medio de los dos, les pasó un brazo por los hombros a cada uno.

—Bienvenidos al club —dijo para seguir riendo y ubicarlos en el lugar.

Edward que había fijado la mirada en el rubio desde que hizo su aparición, levantó la cabeza y colocó su mejor sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Jasper, ¿listo para la fiesta de compromiso? Isabella está ansiosa, y como le dije _anoche_, ya no hay marcha atrás —dijo muy pagado de sí mismo, dando a entender que había pasado la noche con la chica.

Jasper prefirió no contestar por respeto a los hombres mayores que allí se encontraban, pero por dentro sintió la rabia y la inconformidad bullir. Deseaba borrar de los labios de Edward la sonrisa, y de sus ojos la satisfacción. El solo pensar en que ese hombre sería quién estaría al lado de su niña por el resto de su vida, lo atormentaba; él daría lo que fuera por que Emmett o Jacob se convirtieran en sus _cuñados_ y no ese hombre que lo atemorizaba, no por su propia integridad, sino por el bienestar de Bella.

Minutos después, los hombres seguían departiendo, sin que dos de ellos entablaran conversación entre sí, pero haciéndolo sin ningún problema con los demás. Las chicas continuaban arreglándose, dando los últimos toques, mientras conversaban y reían, para tratar de distraer a Bella que se notaba claramente nerviosa con el pasar de los minutos. Aro seguía inmerso en su lectura, sin prestar atención al bullicio que formaban las mujeres en la habitación, pero de pronto, unas fuertes risas se escucharon provenientes de la sala contigua.

— ¡Hagan silencio partida de holgazanes, que no me dejan concentrar!

Todos, incluyendo las mujeres, guardaron silencio al instante, pero Aro levantó la vista y mirando al grupo femenino ante él, preguntó:

— ¿Pasa algo mis niñas? ¿Por qué dejaron de hablar? ¡Vamos, vamos! Sigan conversando que eso me relaja.

Sonrió y continuó con su lectura. Las mujeres se miraron entre ellas, rieron fuertemente, y continuaron con sus cotilleos alegremente; mientras que los hombres en el salón contiguo, bufaron al escuchar las carcajadas de ellas, sin que recibieran ningún tipo de amonestación.

Minutos después, cuando llegó la hora de vestirse, Esme se dirigió a su habitación con el personal de servicio que le colaboraría en el proceso; Alice y Sara a la de la primera, y Bella y Heidi, a la suya.

—Heidi, estoy nerviosa —comentó Bella mientras una de las jóvenes del servicio le ayudaba con las zapatillas—. Esto es totalmente nuevo para mí, yo…

—Pueden dejarnos, continuamos solas, gracias —interrumpió la mujer para dirigirse a las jóvenes, quienes se retiraron al instante—. Bella, tranquilízate, es solo una fiesta, nada más.

—Eso lo puedes decir tú que naciste en este mundo, pero yo no —alegó Bella moviendo los pies para acomodar los zapatos—. El pensar en que voy a ser el centro de atención, no es nada común para mí. Las únicas fiestas a las que he asistido, son las que se organizaban en una tarde, y las invitaciones eran un _Hey esta noche en casa de Angela_.

—Sé lo que es eso, en la universidad era lo mismo, pero no vas a estar sola, todos nosotros estaremos a tu lado, y aunque no te guste escucharlo, Edward no permitirá que te sientas incómoda en ningún momento, te lo puedo asegurar.

Bella suspiró y asintió. Sabía que lo que Heidi decía era cierto, Edward echaría a todos a gritos de la fiesta si eso la hacía sentir mejor, pero aun así, por su propio orgullo, no deseaba ser rechazada por esas personas, además de no desear pasar un mal rato.

Cuando todas se reunieron en el pasillo, los hombres las esperaban abajo desde hacía varios minutos, vestidos de esmoquin haciéndolos ver bastante guapos y elegantes. Se miraron las unas a las otras, y aunque para Bella hasta el vestuario era algo nuevo, tuvo que admitir que todas, incluyéndola, se veían hermosas, aunque el tocado no la hacía muy feliz. Su vestido era de un color azul verdoso, y como todos los demás, consistía de una falda hasta la rodilla, y una blusa estilo chaqueta con mangas largas, y solapas anchas, la tela era seda con solo unos delicados bordados en los puños, y el borde de la blusa y la falda; su tocado consistía de un sombrero del mismo color del vestido, de ala ancha y unas rosas también azules en tela, sostenidas por una cinta que bordeaba la copa de éste. Alice había insistido en un tocado como el suyo, que aunque rosa, solo era a un costado de la cabeza con unas pequeñas plumas y flores en un bello ramo sobre la cabeza; pero Bella se negó rotundamente a usarlo, no solo por el estilo, sino también porque podía intuir que sería doloroso usarlo, lo que no sucedería con el sombrero, que aunque molesto, no le causaba ningún dolor.

Edward levantó la mirada al escuchar los pasos acercarse por las escaleras, y Bella pudo ver cómo su mirada se fijaba en ella y su expresión se convertía en una de total fascinación. Enseguida se acercó, y le extendió una mano para ayudarla con los tres últimos escalones, Bella la aceptó y cuando por fin se unió a él, sintió cómo su dedo le acariciaba el contorno del rostro, y su aliento le rosaba la piel, al tiempo que observó cómo su rostro se acercaba lentamente al de ella, y sus ojos se fijaban en sus labios.

—No la toques, Edward, que arruinas su maquillaje —intervino Heidi apartándolo con un brazo y llevándose a Bella junto a Aro para dejarla a su lado.

Edward siguió con la mirada el recorrido que hicieron las mujeres, más especialmente el de Bella, pero guardó silencio, sin poder evitar que su ceño se frunciera.

—Necesito hablar un momento con mi prometida, en privado —remarcó lo último y se acercó a la chica para llevarla al lugar donde la noche anterior habían conversado.

—Mi amor —comenzó en un susurro, mirándola fijamente a los ojos—, soy consciente de que mi accionar no ha sido el mejor, y que mi propuesta de matrimonio no fue lo que cualquier mujer esperaría, es por esto que…

Bella observó con sorpresa, cómo Edward se arrodillaba lentamente ante ella, apoyando una sola rodilla en el suelo, y metiendo su mano derecha en el bolsillo, sacó una pequeña caja roja y colocándola frente a ella la abrió, dejando al descubierto un anillo en platino con un gran diamante que se alzaba hacia ella.

—Isabella Marie Swan, no tengo palabras para expresar lo que tu sola presencia me provoca, mi mente y mi corazón no son capaces de asimilar lo que mi alma siente con solo escuchar tu voz, y el día que me faltes será el fin de mis días, y el comienzo de un infierno que ni el mismo Dante sería capaz de describir. Isabella, Bella, mi nena, cásate conmigo, y juro aquí ante tu alma pura, y ante Dios, que dedicaré cada día de mi vida a hacer que una sonrisa se dibuje en tu dulce rostro, y que una alegría como nadie imaginó se instale en tu corazón.

La chica se dio cuenta que lloraba al sentir un sabor salado en sus labios. Edward, el hombre que con influencias había impedido que saliera del país, ese que la había amenazado con destruir a toda su familia si no se casaba con él, ese que había controlado cada uno de sus movimientos y la había proclamado como suya sin tener en cuenta sus sentimientos; acababa de pedirle matrimonio con las palabras más hermosas y románticas, que nunca imaginó escuchar dirigidas a ella.

_¿Por qué, Edward? ¿Por qué ahora y no antes?_

Edward la miraba atentamente. En sus ojos se mostraba la angustia que en su corazón sentía y la súplica que su alma imploraba. Ella lloraba por lo que pudo ser y no fue, por los errores cometidos y por un futuro incierto; lloraba por la locura de ese hombre y el amor que ella no lograba hallar en su corazón; lloraba por su destino de completo infierno, y por el de él, de completa súplica. Él le pedía algo que ella no podía darle y que al no poder obtenerlo, lo tomaba por la fuerza.

—Edward… —Fue lo único que atinó a decir antes de que un sollozo escapara de sus labios.

Él se levantó rápidamente y tomándola por los brazos, la atrajo a su cuerpo lo más que pudo.

—Piénsalo, mi amor, todo depende de las palabras que pronuncies a continuación.

Bella dejó escapar otro sollozo y miró hacia abajo cuando sintió algo frío tocando su dedo anular de la mano izquierda, donde él empezaba a colocar el anillo.

—Contesta, ¿te casarás conmigo? —preguntó Edward deteniendo el movimiento de su mano.

Bella tomó aliento, buscando fuerzas para decir lo que debía, y sin levantar la mirada, pronunció las palabras esperadas.

—Sí… me casaré contigo.

Al salir del lugar privado, Bella ya había secado sus lágrimas lo mejor posible, y el labial de tono suave que usaba desapareció por completo; mientras que Edward lucía una sonrisa de total triunfo y alegría.

Bella entendió las miradas extrañadas de todos, y vio cómo Jasper la observaba con el ceño fruncido y reparaba en cada centímetro de su cuerpo, buscando seguramente algún signo de maltrato, pero las dudas de todos fueron despejadas cuando no tuvo opción sino de mostrar el anillo que oficializaba el compromiso y que para Bella valía lo mismo si era de plástico o de oro puro.

Todas las mujeres se emocionaron a reparar en él, menos Heidi que se acercó a Edward y lo apartó de los demás.

—Edward, sé que es tu fiesta y que estás emocionado porque es el anuncio de tu boda con Bella, pero te pido, te suplico que no le amargues la vida a esa chica —rogó tomándolo por el brazo.

—No sé de qué hablas —dijo él molesto, desviando la mirada.

—Hablo de que no estés acosándola todo el tiempo —explicó Heidi pacientemente—. Ya bastante tiene con que será presentada ante trescientas personas que la mirarán como un bicho raro, como para que también tenga que aguantarte a ti ahogándola con tus_detalles amorosos._

Edward lo pensó por un momento, comenzó a golpear el suelo con el pie y luego de unos segundos en que su prima lo miraba fijamente, se golpeó el muslo con un puño y se retiró rápidamente de la presencia de su prima para reunirse con Bella, a quien solo le ofreció el brazo y la condujo a la salida. Heidi comprendió enseguida, que él haría todo lo posible por seguir su concejo.

The Milestone, era un hotel de lujo ubicado en Kensington Court, con una fachada típica de los mejores hoteles en Londres, y con la ventaja de ser el lugar de descanso de los más acaudalados que deseaban pasar unos días en la capital inglesa. La Suite Windsor, un gran salón decorado revestido en madera clara, con molduras del mismo material que recorrían las paredes fundiéndose con la decoración del lugar; grandes ventanales que iban desde el suelo bellamente alfombrado, hasta el techo decorado con hermosos tallados y figuras intrincadas que enmarcaban además una majestuosa chimenea a un extremo del salón, que en conjunto con todo lo demás era un claro ejemplo de la elegancia y la sofisticación. Una suave música proveniente de una pequeña tarima instalada en la pared principal, en donde un grupo de músicos elegantemente vestidos, con su maestro, amenizaban la velada, sirviendo de fondo a las conversaciones que allí se producían.

Bella ingresó en él tomada del brazo de Edward y seguida por toda la familia. Heidi no había dejado de repetirle una y otra vez que ella era la prometida de Edward Cullen, el Presidente de CullenWorld y que por ese solo hecho, estaba por encima de todas las _perras_ que allí se encontraban.

—_No te avergüences de quién eres Bella, eres fuerte, decidida, y sobre todo decente, eso es algo que muy pocas en ese salón podrán decir._

Por lo que al entrar, lo hizo con la cabeza bien en alto, y fuertemente aferrada al hombre que la guiaba hasta el medio del salón. No estaba feliz de lo que se anunciaría ese día y agradeció haberse tranquilizado lo suficiente luego de la declaración de él; pero debía admitir que su presencia le transmitía una seguridad en lo referente a los demás que sabía que nada la tocaría para dañarla, mucho menos los fotógrafos que cargaban en sus pechos los distintivos de las revistas a las que pertenecían y que se imaginó, eran precisamente a las que su prometido había amenazado; sin embargo, no fue Edward quien la salvó de una situación desagradable.

Luego de experimentar cómo todas las miradas se posaban sobre ella, y la evaluaban como quien está por comprar una nueva posesión y necesita saber si tiene fallas o no, Edward en compañía de sus padres, la llevaron por cada grupo organizado a lo largo del salón y la presentaron orgullosamente. Las reacciones variaron desde miradas de desprecio, que la hacían levantar una ceja como muchas veces había visto hacer a Heidi y acariciar suavemente el brazo de su prometido, pues éstas venían de mujeres jóvenes, que aunque no comentaban sus pensamientos, los expresaban sin ninguna restricción en sus rostros; hasta sonrisas sinceras que la hicieron devolverlas de forma alegre y complacida.

Bella se sintió sorprendida al darse cuenta que la fiesta no sería tan incómoda como ella esperaba que fuera. Nunca había sido alguien que le interesara mucho crear nuevas relaciones, y aunque siempre se le había hecho fácil, no se imaginó que esta ocasión también lo sería. Entabló conversación sobre todo con las personas mayores, quienes aunque parecían serias y pretenciosas, al entrar en su mundo y tratarlos como su igual, bajaban de sus cielos de lujos y riquezas, para convertirse en personas amables que eran capaces de sacarle sonrisas y risas en varias ocasiones. De mujeres jóvenes también tenía cosas buenas que decir, algunas eran del estilo de Heidi, orgullosas pero sinceras, y no la envidiaban por estar prometida con Edward, sino que la compadecían, y se lo decían sin miramientos.

—Querida, estás condenada —comentaba una hermosa mujer de unos veintisiete años de edad, una vez que Edward las dejó solas—. Ese hombre tiene un serio problema, yo diría que es algo depravado.

Bella la miró con el ceño fruncido y con una expresión de interrogación en su rostro. La mujer lo entendió al instante.

—A todas las presentes —continuó señalando con la mano a su alrededor—, menores que él, nos robó nuestro primer beso cuando solo éramos unas niñas, pero cuando nuestros hermanos querían romperle la cara, salía corriendo a esconderse en las faldas de Esme.

Bella la miró con los ojos muy abiertos para enseguida soltar una risita y empezar a negar con la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué no me extraña de Edward?

— Porque es cierto, querida —contestó otra joven de unos veintidós años situada junto a la otra—. Pero puedes estar segura de algo Isabella: Ese hombre te ama, porque siempre se ha dicho que el día que Edward se casara, sería con una mujer que lo volviera completamente loco, y al parecer tú lo has logrado.

—Y no tengo ni la menor idea de qué hice para conseguirlo —respondió Bella frunciendo los labios, provocando risas de las mujeres a su alrededor y de forma irónica, haciéndola sonreír también.

Al poco tiempo de estar sumergida entre conversaciones con hombres y mujeres que se acercaban para conocer a la _jovencita americana_, un hombre llamó la atención de todos y anunció que Carlisle Cullen tomaría la palabra. Éste le agradeció y se colocó detrás del micrófono.

—Queridos amigos, sean todos bienvenidos a compartir la alegría que hoy nos embarga a mi familia y a mí, y que está representada en esta hermosa chica que dentro de poco tiempo, se convertirá en parte de nuestra familia. Isabella, ven querida.

Bella trató con todas sus fuerzas de no sonrojarse y lo logró con bastante dificultad, pues su mente estaba concentrada en no caer frente a todos los presentes; no era esa su costumbre, pero sabía que los nervios podían jugar malas pasadas en los peores momentos. Al llegar a los pocos escalones que la llevarían junto a su futuro suegro, encontró a Edward tendiéndole la mano con una sonrisa en los labios.

—No temas, mi amor, yo estoy aquí.

Bella que agradeció realmente el gesto de apoyo, le regaló una pequeña sonrisa, se acercó al hombre rubio que la esperaba con una mano estirada.

—Esta chica, llegó a nuestras vidas de forma inesperada, y estableció su hogar en nuestros corazones sin que pudiéramos notarlo siquiera —dijo Carlisle, girando para mirar y sonriéndole al tiempo—. Estoy… estamos mi amada esposa y yo, muy complacidos de recibirla en nuestra familia como la esposa de nuestro hijo, para convertirse también en nuestra hija. —Se giró hacia la chica, y tomándole una mano, la besó—. Isabella, hija, aunque aún Dios no ha bendecido su unión, te doy la bienvenida a la familia Cullen. A partir de ahora serás una de nosotros, con todo lo bueno y… solo lo bueno, no hay nada mal en nosotros.

Varias risas se escucharon por todo el lugar, y Edward aprovechó el momento para acercarse, tomar a Bella de la cintura y pedirle un espacio a su padre, quien lo abrazó y se retiró.

—Si en mis manos estuviera —comenzó sin dirigir ninguna palabra de saludo—. Isabella ya sería mi esposa, pero debido a los protocolos que nuestra sociedad exige, me veo obligado a esperar un mes.

Nuevas risas se escucharon, pero el rostro de Edward estaba totalmente serio.

—Ella es la mujer que amo, y con la que pasaré el resto de mi vida. —Giró la cabeza para contemplar a Bella y mirándola a los ojos continuó—. Ella es mi mundo y mi todo, más de lo que alguna vez imaginé que pudiera poseer, y ahora que la tengo entre mis brazos, no la dejaré escapar jamás.

Bella que lo miraba directamente a los ojos, entendió que sus palabras no eran solo un juego para ocasionar las risas que escuchaba por el salón, sino una advertencia hacia ella, una amenaza que cumpliría si ella cometía algún error, cosa que no pensaba hacer, y que estando un paso más cerca de pertenecerle como él decía para siempre, solo le quedaba ser fuerte, y afrontar lo que el destino le deparara.

—Isabella es mi prometida —continuó mirando ahora a todos los presentes—, mi futura esposa, y como lo mencionó mi padre, ahora pertenece a la familia, y por ese solo hecho, está en esta posición.

Aplausos se escucharon por todo el lugar, mientras algunos sonreían y otros se miraban entre sí. Los primeros lo tomaron a broma, pero los segundos, entendieron que él la estaba poniendo a ella por encima de todos ellos, y por alguna razón, al conocer por tanto tiempo a Edward Cullen, además de a su padre tiempo atrás, no era de extrañar que exteriorizaran con tanta soltura esa posesividad y protección hacia la mujer que amaban, porque en su tiempo Carlisle Cullen, no permitió que absolutamente nadie cuestionara que Esme cancelara el compromiso un día antes de su anuncio, aunque para la sociedad londinense fue la mejor decisión que la chica hubiese tomado.

Edward sin agradecer ni despedirse, guio a Bella fuera del escenario y la acompañó en el momento en que varios que aún no habían tenido la oportunidad de felicitarlos, lo hicieron ofreciendo los mejores deseos a la pareja. Después de eso, se acercaron a la mesa de postres y Edward tomó una fresa entre sus dedos, la acercó a la fuente de chocolate y luego la colocó cerca de la boca de Bella.

—Será mejor que la aceptes o el chocolate manchará tu vestido, nena.

Bella lo miró y diciendo con los ojos lo que sus labios no expresaban, abrió la boca y mordió del fruto que él le ofrecía. Edward sonrió al tiempo que retiraba la fresa, y la llevó a su boca para comer el resto, esperó a que ella terminara de degustar el dulce, se acercó a ella y susurró en su oído:

—Acabas de comer de mi mano, mi amor.

Bella abrió la boca, y deseó poder tomar la fuente de chocolate y arrojársela en la cabeza, pero él ya se alejaba de ella riendo, y además, no estaría bien visto que la novia bañara al novio en chocolate caliente el día de su compromiso. Ella se giró para no seguir mirándolo y arriesgarse a aumentar la tentación, tomó un platito de porcelana, y comenzó a revisar los pasabocas que se encontraban en la mesa, pero una voz a su lado llamó su atención.

—_Isadora_… la chica americana que atrapó al tan codiciado Edward Cullen.

Bella se giró de inmediato para encontrarse con una mujer de unos cuarenta y cinco años de edad, cabello rojo fuego, muy hermosa a pesar de su edad, y vestida con un conjunto de color vinotinto que cuyo tocado se confundía con su peinado. La mirada de la mujer era de total desprecio y arrogancia, pero sobretodo, de envidia.

—Es Isabella —corrigió Bella en tono firme y molesto—. Y si con eso te refieres a que soy la prometida de Edward, así es, como lo escuchaste decir a él mismo.

Esa mujer pretendía rebajarla y humillarla. Sus intenciones estaban claras en su rostro y en el tono de voz que usó para dirigirse a ella, como si se tratase de un mal chiste, mas Bella podía ser joven y _americana_, pero no por eso se iba a dejar amedrentar por esa mujer.

—Sí, lo escuché perfectamente —dijo la mujer frunciendo los labios—. Pero lo que me pregunto es, ¿qué artimañas usa una jovencita tan insignificante como tú para atrapar un hombre como Edward?

Bella abrió la boca para responderle como se merecía la mujer, pero una mano colocada en su hombro la detuvo, y ella giró su cabeza para ver quién la interrumpía.

—Te puedo asegurar, Victoria, que sus _artimañas_ fueron mucho más decentes que las que tú usaste en tus épocas de zorra, cuando buscabas un idiota que te pagara las cuentas, y mucho más efectivas que las que ha usado la brincona de tu hija para _atrapar_a mi nieto.

Bella se quedó de una sola pieza, al igual que la mujer frente a ella cuyo rostro había adquirido un tono tan rojo, que en conjunto parecía una muñeca de cera roja en tamaño real. Bella estaba anonadada. Sabía, a pesar de tener solo un día de conocerlo, que el tío Aro era un hombre que no se callaba nada, y que sus pensamientos tenían línea directa con su lengua, y que ésta podía estar muy afilada, pero jamás se imaginó que pudiera tenerla como la hoja de una espada.

Victoria forzó una sonrisa y haciendo un gran esfuerzo, consiguió hablar.

—Aro, querido, tú como siempre tan cómico.

—Querrás decir sincero y directo —aclaró el anciano—. Ahora desaparece, antes de que mi lengua se termine de soltar.

La mujer alzó su mentón lo más que su cuello le permitió, se giró bruscamente y desapareció entre los invitados, como una mancha roja enfurecida.

Bella se giró para mirar al hombre a su lado y lo encontró con una sonrisa extrañamente tierna en los labios. Él levantó la mano y le acarició la mejilla dulcemente.

—No hagas caso, niña, tú vales mucho más que esa vagabunda.

Bella le devolvió la sonrisa, y entendió que estaba preocupado por sus sentimientos, cosa que la enterneció aún más. Pero ella no estaba herida en lo absoluto, la defensa del hombre la había hecho olvidar por completo la ofensa.

—No te preocupes tío, creo que esperaba que su hija se casara con Edward y el no poder conseguirlo debe tenerla muy decepcionada.

—No es la única, muchacha —dijo el anciano pellizcándole una mejilla—, pero aquí está tu tío Aro que te salvará de las hienas.

La chica soltó una risita y vio cómo Edward se acercaba a ella con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó mirándolos a ambos y acunando la cara de Bella entre una de sus manos—. Acabo de ver a Victoria alejándose de aquí y eso no me gusta nada.

—Deberías cuidar mejor a tu prometida —reprochó Aro—. No sirves ni para hacerla respetar.

El hombre se alejó y Edward, ignorando las palabras de su tío, miró a Bella con ojos preocupados e interrogantes.

—Dime qué sucedió y te juro que se va a arrepentir.

Bella lo miró y giró la vista hacia el lugar por donde la mujer había desaparecido momentos antes.

—La verdad, ella fue quien peor salió. —Se acercó a Edward y le susurró—: El tío Aro le dijo que en su época había sido una zorra caza fortunas y su hija una brincona, ¿puedes creerlo?

Edward soltó una fuerte carcajada al tiempo que la tomaba por la cintura y la atraía suavemente a su cuerpo. Bella lo miró desconcertada, para enseguida rodar los ojos y mirar hacia otro lado, dándose cuenta que varias personas a su alrededor los miraban, algunos con sonrisas de aprobación, y otras con molestia. De pronto, divisó un rostro que le era muy conocido, pero no podía estar segura porque no recordaba haberlo visto en persona alguna vez.

—Edward —llamó su atención dándole unas palmadas en el pecho, pues el hombre seguía riendo—, ¿quién es él? Se me hace conocido.

Edward giró su cabeza y miró hacia donde Bella le señalaba.

— ¿Carlos? —preguntó.

Al escuchar el nombre, Bella hizo la conexión automáticamente y creyó que su quijada le llegaría al suelo.

_Esto no puede ser cierto._

—El… el Prin… el Príncipe Carlos, ¿él? —tartamudeó mirando fijamente al hombre que en ese momento había sido interceptado por Carlisle, y hablaba animadamente con él, mientras que la mujer a su lado conversaba con Esme.

—Así es —contestó Edward separándose un poco de ella—. Es amigo de mi padre desde hace muchos años. William y Henry no pudieron venir porque están ocupados en sus carreras militares y la Reina… digamos que ella evita este tipo de reuniones.

Bella miró hacia arriba para ver qué tanta verdad había en las palabras de Edward, pero no podía negar el hecho de que el Príncipe de Gales, estaba a solo unos metros de ella.

—No puedo creerte, Edward, ¿me estás diciendo que la realeza británica fue invitada a nuestra fiesta de compromiso…? ¿Y asistieron?

Edward bajó la mirada y la miró extrañado.

—Nena, te he presentado a varios nobles…

— ¡Pero no puedes comparar a un conde con un príncipe! —Interrumpió Bella, susurrando exaltada.

—Él también es conde de Chester y Carrick —dijo Edward encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¡No te burles!

—Mi amor, no entiendo por qué la sorpresa, ellos estaban incluidos en la lista de invitados.

—En ningún momento vi la lista de invitados —aclaró Bella con la respiración entrecortada.

_Angela no va a creer esto._

Ni ella misma podía creerlo. Sabía que los Cullen eran millonarios y poderosos, pero no se imaginó que sus relaciones llegaran tan lejos. Si en algún momento pensó que ese mundo sería abrumador, ahora tenía razones de sobra para confirmarlo.

—Isabella, ¿te sientes bien? Estás pálida —dijo Edward muy preocupado, y aferrando a su novia por la cintura fuertemente.

Bella cerró los ojos por un momento y se apoyó lo mejor que su sombrero le permitió, y deseó en ese momento estar en otro país, en donde las mujeres no tuvieran que llevar nada en la cabeza durante las fiestas de día, pues sentía la necesidad de recostarla en el pecho de Edward.

—Si lo deseas podemos irnos de inmediato —dijo Edward, palpando el rostro de la chica suavemente, como si deseara detectar su temperatura.

—Dame solo unos segundos.

Necesitaba tranquilizarse por un momento. Era totalmente abrumadora la situación. Para Angela, que el chico más guapo de la escuela asistiera a una de sus fiestas, era algo digno de recordar por siempre; y ahí estaba ella, con un miembro de la realeza británica asistiendo a su fiesta de compromiso. Eso era una total locura.

Respiró profundamente porque sintió cómo su cerebro empezaba a desconectarse, que era lo que sucedía cuando le daban sus ataques de histeria, y en ese momento no podía darse el lujo de tener uno.

—Abrázame por favor.

Sintió cómo Edward la estrechó aún más en sus brazos.

—Tranquila, mi amor —susurró por encima de su sombrero—, si sientes que te dará uno de tus ataques podemos salir un momento.

Bella levantó rápidamente la cabeza y lo miró extrañada.

—Sé muchas cosas sobre ti, mi nena —respondió él con satisfacción a su pregunta silenciosa.

Bella se separó bruscamente y reacomodó su vestido lo mejor que pudo. La prepotencia de Edward en cuanto a su conocimiento sobre ella, hizo que su mente desechara el intento del bochornoso evento. Quiso cambiar de tema, pero había algo que le causó curiosidad sobre las palabras de él y retomó la anterior conversación, respirando hondo de nuevo, sintiéndose más calmada.

— Dijiste algo sobre que la Reina no acostumbra a asistir a este tipo de eventos…

—Así es, por lo general envía a alguien de la familia en representación de ella, pero… con nosotros no… no asiste nunca.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? —preguntó Bella mirándolo extrañada.

Edward se acercó de manera demasiado íntima a ella y agachándose un poco más le habló en voz baja.

—Es por tu querido tío Aro.

Bella dejó escapar un pequeño jadeo y mil y una situaciones pasaron por su cabeza, pero no podía escoger cuál podría ser la correcta.

— ¿Qué pasó?

—Fue hace unos seis años, en el cumpleaños del Príncipe Felipe —explicó Edward—. El viejo siempre ha sido amigo del Príncipe, pero nunca se ha llevado bien con la Reina, y ese día la enemistad se declaró por completo. Fue algo muy bochornoso en el momento, pero ahora que lo pienso fue también muy gracioso. La Reina tenía un tocado de plumas largas que caían hacia un lado en diferentes tonos, y cuando el viejo la vio, luego de saludar a su amigo la miró y le dijo: Su Alteza, si no llevara años de conocerla pensaría que me he topado con una cacatúa.

Bella jadeó de nuevo y lo miró totalmente espantada. Esperaría cualquier cosa del anciano, pero faltarle el respeto de esa manera a la Reina de Inglaterra, era otro nivel, y muy alto.

—No puedo creerlo…

—Yo estuve ahí y reaccionamos igual que tú, menos el Príncipe Felipe que se vio forzado a reprimir su risa.

— ¿Y qué hizo ella? —preguntó Bella aún con asombro.

—Primero se puso muy roja, luego levantó su cabeza y después de mirarlo de arriba abajo, le dijo: Y yo con un muerto recién escapado de la sepultura. Giró su cabeza y lo ignoró, Aro soltó una carcajada y siguió su camino. Desde ese día él no es invitado a las fiestas reales, y ella no asiste a ninguna en la que él se encuentre.

Bella lo pensó por un momento y luego de una rápida comparación entre los especímenes que había visto en los libros de biología y fotos de la Reina en las revistas y noticias, soltó una pequeña risita que acalló con su mano.

—Te lo imaginaste, ¿no es así? —preguntó Edward de forma pícara.

Bella asintió y Edward le indicó que ellos debían acercarse a saludarlos de acuerdo al protocolo, y con ella más calmada, pero aún nerviosa, así lo hicieron.

El mes que siguió a la fiesta de compromiso fue caótico para Bella. Debía asistir a pruebas para el vestido de novia, el que usaría luego en la recepción, y con el que culminaría la velada, que era el que menos deseaba usar, pues con ese se despediría de todos para iniciar su luna de miel. Reuniones con el chef que estaba encargado de la comida de la fiesta de bodas, y agradeció librarse de la fiesta de regalos ya que apoyándose en Edward, consiguió que su futura suegra y cuñadas desistieran de la idea, alegando que prefería que los invitados hicieran donaciones a algún orfanato, pues ella no necesitaba ni deseaba nada de lo que pudieran darle; al final se decidió que sería el Strawberry Field el que recibiría los fondos, una casa hogar en el norte de Inglaterra, que había inspirado a John Lennon a escribir una canción del mismo nombre, que hacía un año se había anunciado su cierre y con esa donación, esperaban que no se hiciera realidad. Reuniones con los decoradores, la florista, la elección de la orquesta y un sinfín de detalles que Bella ni siquiera sabía que debían ser incluidos en los preparativos para una boda.

La semana siguiente a la fiesta de compromiso, salieron a la venta las ediciones de agosto de las diferentes revistas de moda y farándula que Edward había amenazado anteriormente, pero esta vez sus páginas mostraban fotografías del evento, y un detallado reportaje sobre la vida de Isabella Swan, _la hermosa chica americana que conquistó al magnate de los negocios Edward Cullen con su encanto y sencillez._ Para Bella era la misma noticia que había enfurecido tanto a Edward, pero éste le explicó con una sonrisa de satisfacción, que aunque significara lo mismo, ahora sí la trataban con el respeto que merecía. Bella se encogió de hombros y no le dio más vueltas al asunto.

Luego de ese episodio y durante el resto del mes, Edward estuvo extrañamente alejado de ella. Solo lo veía cuando llegaba a la oficina en compañía de Heidi y Alice, y solo se saludaban de beso para enseguida dedicarse cada uno a su ocupación. Bella estaba aliviada por ese distanciamiento de Edward, aunque la idea de casarse con él ya era algo que no la atormentaba tanto, por la misma ocupación de los preparativos de la boda, prefería que él se mantuviera alejado de ella, y rogaba porque siguiera así en su vida de casados.

Edward era un hombre muy guapo, de eso no tenía ninguna duda, y podía ser encantador cuando se lo proponía; pero para ella eso no era lo importante, su mente solo registraba la amenaza, el miedo, la imposición, mientras que su corazón permanecía en silencio.

Heidi también había notado que Edward no hacía ningún intento de estar con Bella, solo se limitaba a recibir los informes que Dacre y Alex le entregaban al finalizar el día. No la llamaba, no la acosaba, absolutamente nada, algunas veces la llamaba a ella para preguntarle si necesitaba dinero para Bella, y recalcarle que todo lo que ella deseara debía dársele sin miramientos, pero la chica nunca exigía nada que generara gastos, al contrario, protestaba cuando escuchaba por accidente las cifras que se manejaban en torno a los preparativos. Heidi no entendía qué sucedía, y temiendo que su primo estuviera tramando algo peor de lo que ya había hecho, decidió enfrentarlo y tratar de sacarle información para saber cómo debía actuar.

—Me riñes porque acoso a Isabella, y me riñes porque me alejo de ella. ¿Quién te entiende? —comentó Edward mientras revisaba unos documentos, luego de que la mujer le reclamara su ausencia con Bella.

—Es que siempre eres los dos extremos, Edward, cuando no es que la quieres ahogar con tu _amor_, te desapareces y ni una llamada le dedicas —reprochó Heidi en tono algo molesto, sentada frente al escritorio del hombre.

Edward levantó la cabeza y la miró fijamente por unos momentos.

— ¿Crees que no deseo tenerla en este momento entre mis brazos? —dijo Edward con incredulidad—. ¿Que no tengo ansias locas de escuchar su voz, de acariciar su mejilla y de decirle cuánto la amo?

—Entonces, ¿por qué no la llamas? —preguntó la chica levantando los brazos de forma exasperada—. Al menos pregúntale cómo amaneció, dale las buenas noches, ¡cualquier cosa!

Edward golpeó la mesa fuertemente con su puño, y pasó su mano por su cabeza para enseguida halar de sus cabellos con frustración. Se levantó de su asiento y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro de la oficina. Restregó su rostro con una de sus manos y giró para mirar a su prima con expresión atormentada.

—Tengo miedo, Heidi —dijo con voz angustiada—. Siento como si estuviera viviendo un sueño, un fantástico sueño y temo despertar en cualquier momento. Isabella me ama, lo sé, pero si…

—Edward —interrumpió la chica—, eso no es cierto, ella no te ama.

El hombre frunció su ceño fuertemente y su mandíbula se tensó visiblemente. Esas palabras no eran recibidas gratamente por su alma.

— ¡Mientes! —gritó furiosamente—. ¡Ella me ama! Solo que no quiere aceptarlo porque es terca y obstinada, pero lo hace, me ama… ¡Me ama!

Heidi suspiró cansadamente y se acomodó en su asiento negando con la cabeza. Su primo nunca vería la realidad, él vivía en un mundo paralelo, donde Bella lo miraba con ojos llenos de devoción y le repetía constantemente que lo amaba y que siempre sería suya. Nada ni nadie le haría cambiar de opinión, de eso estaba segura. Perdiendo las esperanzas, decidió dejar de lado ese tema y concentrarse en lo que su primo estaba por decir.

— ¿A qué le temes? —preguntó simplemente, evitando así una discusión—. Se va a casar contigo, será tu esposa como tanto lo deseas, no hay nada que lo impida.

— ¡Sí hay algo y tú lo sabes! —exclamó Edward desesperado. Volvió a frotar su rostro con la mano y comenzó a caminar de nuevo—. Si se llega a enterar va a odiarme, no querrá estar conmigo nunca más, y si decide continuar con la boda, será porque yo la obligué, pero no porque lo desea realmente.

Heidi se apretó el puente de la nariz para evitar estallar en ese momento. Edward temía algo que ya estaba sucediendo.

—Edward, Bella no te ama, y se casará contigo porque la estás obligando —dijo pausadamente, como si deseara explicarle algo demasiado complicado—. No hará ninguna diferencia si se entera o no.

Edward gruñó y pateó con furia la silla que se encontraba al lado de la de Heidi, pero ella no se inmutó por el ataque de rabia de su primo.

— ¡¿En qué mundo vives, Heidi?! ¡Me tienes harto con lo mismo! —Volvió a gritar—. Isabella me ama, y si tú no eres capaz de verlo no es mi problema. Ahora, necesito que te encargues de que todo este perfecto, no quiero el más mínimo error.

— ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con que te mantengas alejado de Bella? —preguntó la chica ignorando los _absurdos_delirios de Edward.

El hombre dio unas vueltas más por el lugar, levantó la silla que había pateado anteriormente, y se sentó en ella, inclinándose hacia su prima, con rostro angustiado.

—Heidi, Isabella no es igual a las demás mujeres con las que he tratado —dijo halando de nuevo su cabello—. Temo que algo malo suceda, temo que todo se sepa y ella me odie. ¿Crees que para mí es fácil estar lejos de la mujer que amo? Pero prefiero sufrir el dolor físico y mental de su ausencia por un mes, que soportar su odio por el resto de mi vida. El compromiso ya se hizo público y…

—Edward, ¿qué pasó? No me digas que…

—Sí —contestó Edward en un gemido—, ayer me llamó. Me gritó, me maldijo y amenazó con hacerle daño… Heidi, no sé qué hacer, quisiera tener su maldito cuello entre mis manos y apretarlo…

—Cálmate Edward —pidió Heidi levantándose de su puesto y sentándose en las piernas de él, quien la recibió con un abrazo, y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de ella—. No puede hacer nada, y estoy segura que si Bella se entera te seguirá amando tanto como lo hace ahora —afirmó lo último con doble sentido, sabiendo que él tomaría la frase de manera literal.

—Debo mantenerme alejado de mi corazón, para poder protegerlo de mi estupidez —susurró Edward abrazando a su prima fuertemente—. Pero solo será hasta el matrimonio, y después de eso, disfrutaré de la compañía de ella como si no existiera un mañana…

—Y lo habrá, te aseguro que así será —afirmó Heidi vehementemente.

Ella había sido partícipe de todo en su momento. Solo ella sabía lo que atormentaba a Edward hasta el punto de mantenerse alejado de la mujer que tanto amaba, y por eso se encargaría que nada ni nadie troncara su felicidad con la chica, quien tenía la esperanza de que llegara a enamorarse de él.

Los días siguieron pasando y se convirtieron en semanas. Semanas en las que Edward parecía una bestia enjaulada en el trabajo. Todos sabían que tenía mal genio, y que cuando éste se desataba podía llegar a ser muy temido; pero nadie lo había visto tan irritable tanto tiempo de seguido. Cuando alguien se le acercaba para saludarlo, su mirada causaba que el osado se arrepintiera en ese mismo momento, y antes de recibir respuesta y sin disculparse, daba media vuelta y desaparecía lo más rápido posible. Pero no solo eran sus empleados los que recibían las consecuencias de una experiencia imposible de concebir para un alma atormentada.

Un oficial de policía fue despedido y reintegrado a los dos días por multar al Presidente de CullenWorld al saltarse una señal de _alto_ y exceder por mucho el límite de velocidad. Edward gritó, maldijo e incluso pateó su amado auto, y sin tener la conciencia conectada con su cerebro, llamó a un par de contactos estando aún frente al desafortunado oficial, quien fue despedido una hora después. A los dos días, mientras se encontraba en una reunión en la sala de juntas principal, su cerebro procesó su accionar y luego de un profundo sentimiento de arrepentimiento, esperó a quedar solo en su oficina, y con otra llamada hizo que el hombre regresara a su empleo y se le indemnizara por la injusticia cometida; el dinero salió de su propio bolsillo.

Un día antes de la boda, Bella se enteró por Alice, que la cifra del dinero recaudado por concepto de los obsequios de la boda era exorbitante, y que esperaban que luego de que la Señora Cullen terminara su Luna de Miel, concediera el honor de una visita al orfanato; petición que Bella aceptó con una sonrisa.

Todo el mes Bella había estado relajada por la ausencia de Edward, lo veía muy pocas veces y éste se limitaba al cariño formal que debían mostrar ante los demás, pero nada más. Era muy extraño, completamente fuera del contexto que había vivido desde el momento en que conoció a Edward Cullen, pero imaginaba que por fin había comprendido que ya que la tendría para siempre como él mismo decía, podía dejarla en paz el tiempo que quedaba antes de la boda; sin embargo, ese tiempo había terminado.

La familia de Bella había llegado hacía un par de días, y los vestidos usados por Renée y Angela así como el frac de Phil, estaban solo para hacer la prueba, ya que en la anterior visita, las medidas habían sido tomadas.

La llegada de ellos fue con las mismas condiciones de la vez anterior, lo que implicaba que todos los gastos corrían por cuenta de Edward, debían usar la limusina o los autos reservados, y el apartamento preparado para ellos.

Phil continuaba igual de renuente al matrimonio, al igual que Angela de emocionada y Renée de complacida. La chica le había comentado a Bella muy emocionada que todo estaba listo para sus clases, pero que inesperadamente el decano le pidió que no comenzara clases hasta el año siguiente, pues la querían para que participara en una expedición con otros becados, en el extranjero.

— ¿Lo puedes creer, Bella? ¡Hungría! —Había exclamado Angela con gran entusiasmo—. Todavía no lo asimilo bien pero es un hecho, viajo en un mes y no podría estar más feliz. No sé muy bien por qué me envían si los que van son estudiantes de último año que han sido becados durante toda la carrera, pero nunca una oportunidad como esa era dada a un nuevo estudiante.

—Eso es lo de menos Angie —comentó Bella. Sabía perfectamente que Edward tenía mucho que ver en esa muy buena suerte de su amiga—, lo importante es que tus sueños se están haciendo realidad, y créeme cuando te digo que yo soy muy feliz por eso.

_Y sobre todo por ser parte de esto._

Bella sabía que esa era una de las tantas recompensas que recibiría su familia por el sacrificio que ella estaba haciendo. Le había pedido muchas veces a Edward que no lo quería cerca de ellos, que no deseaba que los comprara con su dinero, y eso había hecho; Edward no había dado aparentemente nada, pero por medio de sus influencias estaba consiguiendo que ellos tuvieran lo que siempre habían deseado, y ya que ella sería la que pagaría el precio por cada favor recibido, no le importaba cuánto se excediera, con tal de verlos totalmente felices.

Phil también había recibido ese tipo de ayuda inesperada. Una gran empresa de alquiler de autos de todo tipo, tanto vehículos personales como maquinaria pesada para empresas, lo había contactado para hacer negocios, y su taller mecánico que con un préstamo al Banco de América lograría abrir una sucursal, se convirtió en el taller oficial de la empresa automotriz, consiguiendo así un jugoso contrato y permitiéndole anular la solicitud de préstamo, pues con el dinero ganado le era suficiente para llevar sus planes acabo, incluso en un menor tiempo del que imaginaba, y además podría contribuir con las cuotas para el pago de la hipoteca de la casa Swan en Forks, y así terminar con ese compromiso en menor tiempo del estipulado.

Todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca para toda la familia, y Bella recibía las noticias con una sonrisa en los labios, y algo de desolación en su corazón. La ayuda de Edward sería proporcional a sus exigencias, y eso no la dejaba ser del todo feliz, pues Edward aunque ausente, seguía controlando todo a su alrededor entre esos, la diversión de esa noche.

Bella siempre había querido estar en una despedida de soltera, le parecía muy divertido el desorden que sabía se presentaba en ese tipo de reuniones, al menos las que no llegaban a ciertos extremos; pero Edward había dejado muy claro que por ningún motivo iba a permitir que un hombre semidesnudo bailara frente a su prometida o su hermana. Las chicas rogaron, se molestaron, gritaron pero nada valió para el hombre que se apoyó en su padre y en Phil, al insinuarles que Esme y Renée también harían parte de la reunión y fue lo más explícito posible, al describirles lo que sus mujeres podrían llegar a ver. Finalmente no hubo tregua y con la última palabra de Carlisle y la de Phil, las esperanzas de una noche divertida se esfumaron.

Esme igualmente decidió que para evitar que el novio anduviera rondando a la novia, los hombres se quedarían en la mansión McCarty, mientras que las chicas se quedarían en la mansión Cullen, con el tío Aro que aclaró expresamente que no pasaría la noche con esos _imbéciles_.

Edward había ordenado que varios guardaespaldas custodiaran La Mansión*, y que no permitieran que absolutamente nadie ingresara a ella en el transcurso de la noche. Sabía cómo era Heidi, y no se arriesgaría a que por medio de alguna estratagema lograra ingresar hombres a la casa. Pero lo que Edward no sabía, era que los planes de diversión no estaban planeados por su prima, si no por otra persona más cerca de él, y como tampoco permitió que le organizaran una despedida de soltero, al estar tan ansioso y nervioso, no habría impedimento alguno para lo que sucedería después.

Eran las 10:00 de la noche cuando Edward decidió reunirse con los demás en la sala de estar. Sus nervios estaban a flor de piel, y miles de imágenes de cómo, el que esperaba fuera el mejor día de su vida, se podía convertir en un infierno, lo atormentaban hasta el cansancio. Necesitaba hacer algo, distraerse o se volvería loco antes de poder acercarse al altar. Los deseos que tenía de llamar a Isabella eran cada vez mayores, escuchar su voz, decirle que la amaba y que ella con su silencio le confirmara que también, pero no lo haría. Tenía que ser paciente así su cordura se le fuera en el intento, ya la tendría para siempre si lograba mantener sus errores alejados de ella.

Bajó las escaleras y le extrañó no escuchar la animada conversación que por lo general protagonizaba Emmett, y se le hizo aún más extraño al mirar la hora en su celular que cargaba por si Bella necesitaba algo, y darse cuenta que su primo no estaría dormido tan temprano. Entró a la estancia y encontró a su padre y a su tío conversando tranquilamente en uno de los sofás. Miró a su alrededor y no vio a nadie más.

— ¿Dónde están Emmett y los demás? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido a los hombres.

—Phil se fue a dormir —contestó Carlisle sin agregar nada más.

— ¿Y los demás?

Los dos hombres lo miraron y luego entre ellos, para enseguida desviar las miradas sin pronunciar palabra.

— ¿Qué está pasando, tío?

El hombre aún sin mirarlo, se encogió de hombros, lo que activó las alarmas en el cerebro de Edward, sintió cómo la rabia empezaba a bullir por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su cabeza.

— ¡¿Dónde están todos?! —gritó acercándose a ellos de forma amenazadora, pero al no obtener respuesta alguna, supo enseguida lo que estaba sucediendo. Gruñó fuertemente y giró sobre sus talones sin más explicación.

— ¡Edward, mañana es la boda! ¡No le partas la cara a nadie! —gritó Joseph sabiendo que sería escuchado, pero seguro de que no obedecido.

—Esme nos va a matar. —Fue lo único que Carlisle atinó a decir mientras negaba con la cabeza y hacía una mueca con la boca.

Heidi se lanzó en la gran cama de la habitación de Alice y resopló con molestia.

— ¡Es el colmo que Edward nos haga esto! Ya me veía arrancando bóxers por doquier —comentó frunciendo los labios con aburrimiento.

—Si esa era tu idea de la despedida de soltera, doy gracias a Dios que no nos dejaran hacerla —comentó Bella negando con la cabeza de forma divertida.

Angela, Sara, Alice, Heidi y ella habían decidido dormir todas en la misma habitación, para así tener al menos la última noche de chicas. Sabían que no podían trasnochar, pero la idea que tenían era estar hasta media noche conversando y disfrutando del momento juntas. Sobre todo por idea de Heidi que deseaba que Bella se olvidara por un momento de lo que sucedería en la mañana.

—Deberíamos escaparnos e ir a algún club nudista —propuso Angela golpeándose la barbilla con un dedo al tiempo que miraba hacia el techo de la habitación—. Hay de esos en Londres, ¿cierto?

— ¡Angela! —reprendió Sara, pero fue interrumpida por Alice.

—Claro que lo hay, el problema es que mi querido hermanito dejó indicaciones precisas de _nadie entra nadie sale._ —Se encogió de hombros haciendo un puchero—. Estamos condenadas a ver pechos redondos y no planos esta noche.

—Yo agradezco que estemos aquí tranqui…

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron a Sara. Todas se miraron extrañadas pues sabían que Esme y Renée ya estaban dormidas y a menos que fuera el tío Aro, cosa que dudaban, no sabían quién podría estar detrás.

Los golpes se hicieron más fuertes y una voz se escuchó desde el otro lado.

— _¿Sara está con ustedes?_—preguntó una voz que reconocieron como la de Emmett.

Todas se miraron de nuevo extrañadas.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Heidi sin hacer el intento de abrir la puerta.

— _¡Solo contesten! —_exigió algo impaciente.

—Aquí estoy, señor —respondió Sara, preguntándose para qué la necesitaría él en ese momento.

—_Sara, promete que nada de lo que verás a partir de este momento saldrá de tu boca en el futuro y menos con personal de la compañía._

— ¿De qué estás hablando, Emmett? —preguntó Heidi algo exasperada por tanto misterio.

— _¡Promételo Sara!_

— ¡Lo prometo! —aseguró la chica encogiéndose de hombros mirando a las demás que se encontraban tan confundidas como ella.

—_No sé si esto sea buena idea. —_Escucharon la voz de Jasper con tono apagado.

—_Ya estamos aquí, no hay vuelta atrás. —_Fue el turno de Jacob.

Las mujeres no tuvieron tiempo a reaccionar, pues la puerta se abrió abruptamente y los tres hombres entraron en la habitación rápidamente cerrando tras ellos.

— ¡¿Dónde está la novia?! —gritó Emmett al tiempo que se quitaba su camisa, dejando su musculoso torso desnudo, y dirigía sus manos a la cremallera de su pantalón.

Los otros dos lo imitaron con un poco menos de entusiasmo.

Edward estaba enfurecido y su estado estaba totalmente justificado. Él siempre había sido un gran seductor, incluso desde niño robaba besos a sus amigas y al llegar a la adolescencia no había chica que se le resistiera, pero Emmett siempre había sido quien le diera guerra. Su primo era un encantador innato, y su gran humor robaba risas coquetas a las chicas que estaban a su lado, robándole a las que valían la pena y dejándole a él las que solo eran para unos días, y eso era lo que más temía: Bella era una de las primeras.

— ¡No! —gritó al tiempo que golpeaba el volante de su auto—. Ella es mía. ¡Mía! Y me ama a mí, a nadie más.

Cualquiera que viera el auto creería que alguna desgracia familiar acontecía, pero no estaban lejos de la realidad, porque Edward en su corazón sentía una angustia tal, que creía se le iba a desgarrar, y su imaginación no le ayudaba. Imágenes de su novia y su primo en una intimidad que ni él mismo había podido tener con ella lo estaba enloqueciendo.

— Si la tocas te mato, Emmett McCarty. ¡Te mato!

Llegó rápidamente a La Mansión, contando con la suerte de no encontrar a ningún oficial de tránsito, que en esas circunstancias habría perdido mucho más que su empleo. No se molestó en parquear el auto, así como tampoco bajarse de él vistiendo su pijama de pantalón largo y nada más.

— ¿Quién ha entrado? —preguntó en tono bajo y amenazante, logrando que los guardaespaldas retrocedieran un paso.

—Señor —respondió uno, el más próximo, tragando en seco al mismo tiempo—, solo la familia.

— ¡Les dije que no quería que nadie entrara! —gritó haciendo que el hombre retrocediera dos pasos más.

—Pero señor… se trataba del Señor McCarty, no podemos impedirle el ingreso a un miembro de la familia.

—Pues a ese miembro de la familia —dijo mientras pasaba entre ellos, casi empujándolos en el proceso—, van a tener que sacarlo en bolsas.

Entrando en la casa luego de que uno de los hombres le abriera pues había olvidado sus llaves, corrió a las escaleras y al llegar al descanso del segundo piso, escuchó música, risas y pequeños gritos, sabía de dónde salía el bullicio.

El rostro de Sara estaba tan rojo que parecía que fuera a estallar en cualquier momento. Jacob la tenía abrazada por la cintura, mientras bailaba a sus espaldas vistiendo solo un bóxer negro al igual que los demás hombres, Jasper estaba frente a ella, dejándola sin escapatoria alguna y retenida en medio de los dos torsos desnudos. Detrás de Jacob estaba Angela bailando también mientras apoyaba sus manos en los hombros de él mientras Heidi lo hacía a un lado. Alice tenía a Jasper abrazado por la cintura y con la cabeza apoyada en su espalda, se movía al ritmo de su cuerpo, él se dejaba hacer, y por momentos se giraba y bailaba para ella, tomándola por la cintura, manteniéndola así un poco alejada.

Emmett y Bella eran los que mejor lo estaban pasando. Él tenía a la chica abrazada por la cintura, al tiempo que ella rodeaba su cuello con los brazos y levantaba una pierna para apoyarla en su cintura. Emmett se movía sensualmente al igual que la chica, pero él trataba de mantener sus caderas alejadas de ella pues su deseo era hacerla pasar un momento divertido, mas no faltarle el respeto. Los dos reían alegremente mientras compartían un momento entre buenos amigos que eran en ese momento.

—Vamos, muñequita —dijo Emmett divertido—. Muévete que luego de esta noche viene el lobo y te comerá.

Enterró su rostro en el cuello de la chica y comenzó a mordisquearla juguetonamente haciéndola reír a carcajadas, pero toda la diversión fue interrumpida abruptamente cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, y un gruñido que se convirtió en grito, inundó la estancia.

— ¡Ella es mía! —rugió, y el caos se desató.

Jasper solo atinó a saltar sobre la cama de Alice y tomando a Bella por la cintura, la arrancó de los brazos de Emmett justo antes de que éste recibiera un fuerte golpe directo en la cara.

— ¡En la cara no! ¡En la cara no! —gritaron Alice y Heidi al tiempo.

Emmett se estrelló contra la pared junto a él, al tiempo que recibía otro golpe en el abdomen y otro más en la cara. Logrando recomponerse rápidamente, devolvió el golpe justo en la mandíbula de Edward, quien se tambaleó y terminó en el suelo luego de recibir un segundo puñetazo.

— ¡Edward, no! ¡Por favor, no! —Fue el turno de Bella.

Jacob y Jasper corrieron a apartar a los dos hombres, recibiendo en el proceso arremetidas por parte de Edward que estaba totalmente cegado por la ira. Al entrar a la habitación y ver a _su_ mujer en brazos de su primo que estaba casi desnudo mientras besaba su cuello, fue lo más de lo que su mente loca y su alma obsesiva pudieron soportar.

La habitación se convirtió en un completo campo de batalla. Se escuchaban gritos, jadeos, sonidos secos, gruñidos, todo al mismo tiempo y sin que se pudiera identificar la procedencia de cada uno. Las mujeres temían intervenir y recibir algún puñetazo dirigido a otra persona, pero rogaban una y otra vez que se detuvieran y que no se golpearan en la cara.

— ¡¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?! —preguntaron unas alteradas Esme y Renée que se encontraron en el pasillo y entraron juntas a la habitación. Dirigieron su mirada hacia donde las demás miraban horrorizadas y pudieron divisar a tres hombres semidesnudos, y otro con pantalón largo, fundidos en una lucha en la que el último parecía enloquecido—. ¡Dios, en la cara no! Mañana es la boda, ¡en la cara no!

Sus gritos desesperados no funcionaron para apartar a los hombres que continuaban forcejeando y agrediéndose entre sí. Edward dirigía la mayoría de sus golpes a Emmett, pero sin olvidarse de los otros dos. Jasper no perdió oportunidad para vengarse del hombre que le había robado a _su_ niña, y cada puño que recibía de Edward, lo devolvía doble, dejando solo a Jacob en la tarea de detener la pelea.

— ¡¿Qué es todo este escándalo?!

Entró Aro a la habitación, captando la misma escena que Esme hacía unos segundos. Dando media vuelta, se dirigió hacia las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, pero antes de llegar a ella se encontró con varios del personal de servicio, vistiendo sus ropas de cama y subiendo a toda prisa con expresiones asustadas. Al toparse con el anciano, recibieron una rápida orden que se apresuraron a obedecer.

Edward podía sentir los golpes que recibía, pero estaba tan cegado por la ira que lo único que le importaba, era continuar arremetiendo contra el rostro de su primo que se encontraba ya sangrando en varias partes. El suyo estaba igual, pero el dolor físico no se comparaba con el de su alma que seguía siendo atormentada por la imagen que encontró al llegar a la habitación. El calor de los celos, de la furia, lo hacían sentir llamaradas recorriendo todo su cuerpo, pero sin previo aviso, un frío repentino e intenso lo hizo gritar y apartarse rápidamente, al tiempo que los demás lo imitaban.

— ¡Suficiente! —rugió Aro, haciendo que todos se giraran para verlo.

Lo encontraron con un gran tazón en las manos, y varios sirvientes a su alrededor con los mismos objetos en la mano goteando agua, al igual que sus cuerpos, que se encontraban tiritando de frío por el agua helada que les habían lanzado.

— ¡Manada de salvajes orangutanes!

Los cuatro lo miraban sin saber cómo reaccionar. El hombre acababa de bañarlos para detenerlos, y la furia que su rostro mostraba, hizo que ninguno de ellos fuera capaz de pronunciar palabra.

Luego de varios minutos, los cuatro _salvajes_ estaban sentados en la biblioteca, junto a la chimenea y envueltos en gruesas toallas, mientras eran curados por las mujeres, y sermoneados por el anciano.

— ¡Qué vergüenza! —exclamó Aro golpeando el suelo con el bastón—. Dos de ustedes poseen mis genes y se comportan como si fueran unos animales en celo luchando por una hembra. Mi pobre hermano debe estarse revolcando en su tumba al saber que tiene por nietos a semejantes ejemplares del pasado primitivo de la humanidad. ¡Pero claro! ¿Qué más se podía esperar de unos padres como esos que tienen? Otra partida de inútiles incompetentes que lo único que saben hacer es crear escorias masculinas como ellos. Y ustedes dos no se escapan, sus madres deberán estar avergonzadas de su accionar.

—Tío Aro, sus madres están… muertas —explicó Bella mientras terminaba de limpiar las heridas de Edward, quien se había negado a permitirle que se ocupara de Jasper, quien en ese momento era atendido por Alice.

— ¡Con razón! —dijo Aro levantando los brazos—. Por eso es que son como son, unos pandilleros sin oficio ni beneficio. A la falta de la madre el hogar se desestabiliza y es cuando los hijos, sobre todo varones… —Giró para mirar a Emmett, que era atendido por Heidi—, se descarrilan y toman caminos de oscuridad y perdición que…

— ¡Ya cállate viejo! Me tienes har…

Un quejido reemplazó las palabras de Edward, cuando Bella en forma de reproche por la falta de respeto, apretó fuertemente sobre la herida que tenía en la ceja izquierda; sin embargo, el dolor mayor fue otro, al recibir un fuerte bastonazo en las costillas.

—A mí no me levantas la voz, mocoso atrevido e insolente —regañó Aro de forma severa.

—Tío, déjalos ya por favor —rogó Esme tomando al anciano suavemente por un brazo—. Mañana es la boda y ellos están impresentables, no sé qué vamos a hacer, y lo peor es que el novio, el padrino y el que entregará a la novia, son los que en peor estado se encuentran.

—Bien merecido se lo tienen, deja que la sociedad inglesa se entere de la clase de bestias que hay en esta familia —reprochó el anciano, y dando una mirada despectiva a todos los presentes del género masculino, se retiró de la estancia.

—Edward, esto es el colmo —susurró Bella aplicando pequeños toques con un trozo de gaza—. No tenías que reaccionar de esa manera.

—No me salgas con esas, Isabella, si no deseas que me levante y le termine de partir la cara a ese imbécil.

—Ese imbécil es tu primo, imbécil —respondió Bella en tono mordaz.

—Te estaba tocando —gruñó por lo bajo—. ¡Maldición! Te estaba comiendo viva.

—Era solo un juego —explicó Bella tratando de sonar comprensiva pero su tono de voz era de desesperación—. Emmett es mi amigo, nada más.

—Pues entonces dile a tu _amigo_ que se mantenga alejado de ti, porque no voy a permitir que ni él ni nadie, manoseé a mi mujer —dijo Edward entre dientes.

Bella suspiró cansadamente y continuó con su labor, sin decir nada más. Luego de unos segundos sintió cómo Edward le rodeaba la cintura con un brazo y la atraía a su cuerpo de forma posesiva, haciendo que cayera sentada en sus piernas. Bella lo miró desconcertada y al verlo ceñudo, giró la cabeza para ver hacia dónde se dirigía su mirada colérica, y se encontró con Emmett sonriendo maliciosamente, y al notar que ella también lo miraba le guiñó un ojo, al tiempo que le brindaba una sonrisa coqueta. Edward gruñó furioso, y envolvió a Bella entre sus brazos. La chica rodó los ojos y continuó con su labor de dejar lo más presentada posible la cara de su futuro esposo.

_Soy un juguete brillante en medio de dos niños caprichosos._

Varias horas más tarde, Isabella Swan miraba por la ventanilla de un automóvil que se movía por la ciudad de Londres. Parecía estar concentrada en la vista que la hermosa ciudad le mostraba, pero su mente no se encontraba ahí, sino varios años en el pasado, cuando su vida era perfecta, cuando su única preocupación era sacar buenas notas para que sus padres se sintieran orgullosos de ella, cuando los mayores lujos que conocía era la poca ropa de marca que Angela le obligaba a comprar a pesar de los precios, y que su padre consentía con una gran sonrisa. Luego se trasladó unos años más adelante, cuando ya ese maravilloso hombre que le había enseñado tantas cosas, convirtiéndolo así en su héroe, ya no estaba entre ellos, pero a cambio, la vida le había regalado a dos amigos que daban lo que fuera por sacarle sonrisas y un hombre bueno y dedicado a su trabajo que se encargaba de sacar a su madre de la depresión en la que se había sumido. Eran épocas maravillosas, tiempos en los que a pesar de no tener riquezas, se sentía plena, completa y feliz; y ahí estaba en ese momento, afrontando un presente no deseado y un futuro incierto, todo porque esas personas tan importantes y amadas, siguieran con sus vidas sin ninguna preocupación extra, e incluso mejor, gracias al hombre que…

El auto detuvo la marcha y Jasper, que se encontraba sentado a su lado en total silencio durante todo el camino, bajó del auto al tiempo que Dacre abría la puerta de ella. Su amigo rodeó el vehículo y se apresuró a ayudarla a bajar.

— ¿Estás lista? —preguntó en un susurro, ubicándose a su lado y tomando su mano para apretarla suavemente.

Bella suspiró y cerró los ojos por un par de segundos.

—Estoy lista —respondió firmemente.

Al levantar la mirada, la Abadía de Westminster se erguía imponente ante ella. Ahí la esperaba su condena.

* * *

***Se escribe en mayúscula pues es el nombre que el arquitecto Harrison Varma le dio a su diseño. Capítulo 3.**

* * *

**Sé**** que prometí boda, pero ya me conocen... por favor... no me maten...**

**Mil gracias por los rr, estoy tan apurada por subir esto que no dejo sus nombres, pero he decidido empezar a contestar rr, ustedes gastan su tiempo escribiéndolos y lo mínimo que puedo hacer es responderlos. A las anónimas muchísimas gracias también por su tiempo y por dedicar unas palabras, por favor no olviden de colocar siempre el mismo nombre.**

**Recuerden que el trailer, mi perfil de facebook y el del grupo de la historia, ****están**** en mi perfil.**

**Bueno, nos estamos leyendo y como siempre si tienen algo que decir, aquí estoy yo para leer.**


	20. Capitulo 18

**NATURALEZA DE UNA OBSESIÓN**

...

**Disclaimer**

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La Trama es mía.**

**Capítulo beteado por Marta Salazar, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

**¡Espero les guste!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 18**

…

"…_para llevarte de la mano desde el día de hoy,_

_para bien y para mal, en la prosperidad y la adversidad, _

_en la salud y la enfermedad, para amarte y venerarte,_

_hasta que la muerte nos separe de acuerdo a la santa ley de Dios, _

_y hasta entonces me entrego a ti."_

_Palabras… solo palabras_

…

—Todavía no puedo creer lo que sucedió. Estoy muy decepcionada de ti, Jasper, te comportaste como un salvaje y no como el muchacho responsable e inteligente que conozco desde hace años.

Renée estaba claramente molesta con el chico, y más indignada aún con el padre al escuchar cómo lo felicitaba por la atrocidad cometida.

—Ya déjalo tranquilo, corazón, bastante tuvo con el sermón del viejo.

— ¡El tío Aro, Phil! Se llama Aro y para tu información, es un hombre muy sabio y respetable —dijo la mujer—, y estuvo muy bien que lo regañara. ¿Cómo te atreviste a golpear al presidente de la compañía en que trabajas, que es el mismo futuro esposo de tu hermana?

— ¡Ni me lo recuerdes! —exclamó Jasper poniéndose de pie y caminando por la habitación asignada a Renée, sosteniendo la pequeña bolsa de gel frío que tenía puesta en la cara—. Y no me arrepiento, bien merecido se lo tenía por haber pervertido a Bella antes de que tuviera edad para eso.

— ¿Pervertido? —preguntó Renée con rostro de confusión, sin dejar de estar molesta—. Hablas como si fueras de otro siglo. Ellos son novios, se van a casar en unas horas y ni tú ni nadie tiene derecho a meterse en su intimidad, ¿o es que también piensas controlarle la luna de miel?

—Si pudiera detendría ese matrimonio y me la llevaría lejos, donde él no pudiera encontrarla y ella lograra seguir con su vida como la tenía planeada.

— ¡Ella está haciendo su vida como la ha planeado!

—Renée, cálmate —pidió Phil colocándose a su lado y tomándola por el brazo.

— ¡No me digas que me calme! ¿Qué les sucede a ustedes dos? —Su rostro estaba rojo y su voz había subido de tono—. Bella es lo suficientemente madura para decidir qué quiere para su vida y sobre todo escoger al hombre al que desea amar y que es además con el que desea casarse.

— ¡Ella no lo ama! —gritó Jasper girándose y colocando las manos en puños.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Hablo de que algo muy raro está sucediendo. Bella no es de las chicas impresionables ni enamoradizas como para casarse con un hombre que solo tiene dos meses de conocerlo. Además, ella lo odiaba y de repente salió diciendo que lo amaba y se iban a casar. Eso Renée, no es normal, sin contar con que Edward no me gusta para nada y el solo verlo cerca de ella hace que me hierva la sangre.

Renée lo miró por un momento, analizando las palabras pronunciadas por el chico pero llegando a una sola conclusión luego de saber que conocía bien a su hija y que por lo poco que había visto en la relación de pareja, ellos eran como cualquier otra, más aún teniendo en cuenta que Bella nunca había tenido novio y era normal que se mostrara reservada ante su familia. Definitivamente el chico estaba celoso del hombre que le había arrebatado el cariño de la chica. Renée sabía que los sentimientos de Jasper hacia su hija eran netamente filiales, pero era precisamente en ese estado cuando los hombres se ponían en peor estado, cuando sus hijas o hermanas, que todavía consideraban niñas de coletas, encontraban un hombre al que amar.

Suspiró cansadamente y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación.

—Te advierto una cosa, Jasper —dijo calmadamente—, te quiero y eres como un hijo para mí, pero no te permito que interfieras en la felicidad de Bella, sea cual sea el camino que ha escogido. No quiero que algo como esto se vuelva a repetir, y guarda tus celos de hermano caprichoso porque ya es muy tarde para ellos.

Abandonó el cuarto antes de que alguno de los dos hubiese tenido tiempo de protestar.

Era temprano en la mañana y el sol apenas empezaba a asomarse por el horizonte, logrando que algunos rayos se filtraran entre los edificios colindantes. Todos se habían quedado a dormir unas pocas horas ahí, incluso los tres hombres que se habían quedado en la otra propiedad, al enterarse de lo ocurrido tuvieron que trasladarse a La Mansión para terminar de calmar los ánimos que solo se aplacaron totalmente cuando Esme y Renée se enfurecieron y por medio de gritos y amenazas enviaron a todos a dormir lo que quedaba de la noche. Pero el descanso había terminado y era hora de prepararse para el tan esperado evento.

Los rostros de los hombres eran caso perdido. El que menos tenía que ocultar era Jacob que solo poseía un pequeño moretón en la comisura de los labios; pero los otros tres, en especial Edward, tenían moretones y cortadas por toda la cara, y aunque los maquilladores ya habían llegado pues fueron avisados de la urgencia del caso, los morados se podían cubrir con suficiente base y polvos compactos, pero la hinchazón no había forma de disimularla. Ese había sido su veredicto.

Esme decidió que los hombres debían abandonar la casa para poder así prepararse tranquilamente; la novia necesitaba tener al novio alejado para impedir que la viera antes de la ceremonia, y previendo más altercados, advirtió a los mayores que si algo ocurría ellos serían los directos responsables; con eso bastó para que Carlisle, Joseph y Phil adoptaran una postura de seriedad y responsabilidad, pues sabían que no les convenía alterar más a las mujeres. Pero Heidi también tenía un plan para la novia, y al ver la despedida de ellos dos antes de que él partiera, se aseguró de que se cumpliese.

Edward estaba aferrado fuertemente a la cintura de Bella, quien mantenía sus manos puestas en el pecho de él para mantenerlo lo más alejado posible. Los ojos verdes devoraban a los marrones, era como si desearan poseer todos los secretos que escondían y más aún hacerlos desistir de sus negativas. Edward la miraba fijamente, mientras con una mano acariciaba suavemente el contorno de su rostro.

—Te amo… Te amo tanto…

Le decía de forma obsesiva, desesperada, como si temiera que algo a última hora, pudiera impedir que ella le perteneciera. Comenzó a repartir besos por su rostro, sin importarle el dolor que le producía al rozar sus heridas; pues las del corazón le dolían más, y sabía que el único remedio era escuchar una palabra pronunciada en la casa de Dios.

Bella soportaba en silencio mientras su familia y la de él observaban la tierna y romántica escena. Intentó apartar un poco el rostro de Edward, pero al tocarlo éste gimió de dolor y ella desistió; aunque no lo amaba, aunque sentía que casi lo odiaba, por alguna extraña razón el causarle dolor físico le atormentaba, a menos que fuera como castigo por su mal comportamiento. Él era su verdugo, pero ella aún esperaba que en el último momento él bajara sus brazos, la desatara y le diera la indulgencia. Pero al escuchar las palabras de despedida de Edward, se convenció de que su sentencia estaba ya decidida y lista para ser dictada.

—Te veré en el altar, mi amor, y una vez el ministro nos dé la bendición, ya no habrá nada ni nadie que nos pueda separar.

Y con un suave beso en los labios, selló la promesa realizada.

La chica solo se quedó ahí, mirando el lugar por donde él había desaparecido y por donde su razón también lo hizo. Entró en un estado catatónico, donde solo era movida por las necesidades de su cuerpo y las voces que llegaban del exterior. Escuchó vagamente la forma como Heidi alegaba que necesitaban irse para el apartamento designado por Edward a la familia de ella, para que la novia pudiera vestirse sin ninguna complicación, pero su cerebro no procesó que ella era esa _novia_. Escuchó las voces de protesta de las mujeres, que argumentaban por qué debía quedarse y recibir la ayuda de todas; supo que las voces que más refutaban eran las de su madre y su amiga de años.

—Pero no tiene sentido que ustedes dos estén solas, yo soy su madre y quiero compartir este momento con mi hija.

Decía Renée sin poder entender las razones de la decisión. Ella tampoco las entendía, sus pensamientos no lograban hilar el camino correcto al final de los sucesos; ella solo sabía que estaba sentada en algo mullido, pues sus pies no soportaban peso alguno, mientras voces y más voces parloteaban a su alrededor.

—Yo seré su dama de honor. Ella es mi amiga y quiero participar de toda su felicidad.

Pedía su amiga en el mismo estado de su madre, pero su voz tampoco significaba nada. Frente a sus ojos habían personas, objetos y se desarrollaban situaciones, pero ella solo veía el rostro de Edward organizando su vida a su antojo, a su deseo, a su placer.

Los sonidos la atormentaban, deseaba que cesaran, pues buscaba una paz interior que no poseía desde hacía dos meses. Quería estar lejos de todo, en un lugar de silencio, de calma, donde pudiera soñar con que era libre, con que el viento era una brisa suave y no un torbellino de temor; donde se pudiera escuchar el agua correr de un río en calma, y no la furia viva de un mar embravecido; donde el pasto fuera un roce delicado, aromático, y no un toque fuerte y violento cuyo solo deseo sea someterla a los caprichos de una mente trastornada.

Sabía lo que deseaba pero algo le decía que no lo obtendría en totalidad, aunque al menos un consuelo para ella era suficiente en ese momento y la persona que se lo podía dar, estaba junto a ella.

—Heidi, vámonos ya.

Se hizo el silencio y todos los ojos giraron para ver de dónde había procedido ese susurro tan indiferente y suplicante a la vez.

—Pero, hija —dijo Renée acercándose a ella—, éste es un momento tan importante para ti, y yo quiero estar contigo, no me quites eso.

Bella la miró por unos segundos, deseando poder explicarle sin palabras cuánto necesitaba estar sola, cuánto deseaba alejarse de todo y de todos; sin embargo solo se acercó a ella y la abrazó fuertemente, tratando de recibir la fuerza que ella podía darle, pero su madre no podía hacerlo. Renée Swan, como todavía se llamaba, siempre había sido en parte sensible, sentimental y un ser necesitado de apoyo; cuando joven había sido como cualquier chica de su época: libre, valiente y con un toque de rebeldía; pero ella misma le había dicho que muchas aptitudes son propias de la edad.

—_Yo era libre como el viento y rebelde como el mar, pero tu padre llegó como un pirata con deseos de dominar cielo y agua, y yo me entregué a él por completo, dándole todo lo que tenía, y perdiendo todo cuanto significaba. Él se adueñó de mí; mi voluntad y mi fuerza se convirtieron en sus esclavos, y yo no podía ser más feliz; pero el pirata un día partió para nunca más volver, llevándose consigo todo lo que le había ofrecido, dejándome vacía. El viento no volvió a soplar, y el mar ya no tenía fuerza para producir oleaje. Pero, hija, si Dios me diera la oportunidad de regresar en el tiempo, sabiendo lo que sería mi futuro con sus alegrías y sufrimientos, volvería a tomar sin permiso el auto de mi padre, y a exceder el límite de velocidad, para que un oficial de policía llamado Charlie Swan me impusiera un comparendo, y me detuviera por un par de horas en la estación. Lo haría una y mil veces, porque, Bella, ¿qué sería del mar y del viento sin el intrépido pirata? Mírame a mí y obtendrás la respuesta._

Eso fue antes de que otro pirata llegara para revivir al viento y al vasto océano.

Siguió abrazada a ella por un minuto más, entendiendo que su madre nada podía hacer para salvarla. Se separó un poco de ella, le acarició el cabello y rogó a Dios porque las palabras que salieran de su boca, fueran las adecuadas para convencer y tranquilizar a su madre.

—Necesito esto, mamá, aunque es mi deseo lo que va a suceder, por momentos siento que todo me abruma, y preciso la calma que me brindará estar sola con Heidi, y así poder tener las fuerzas para recibir con los brazos abiertos el futuro que me espera.

La mirada de Renée se concentró en los ojos de su hija, como buscando algún signo de arrepentimiento en ellos, pero no halló más que amor brotar de ella y la nostalgia que producían cambios tan importantes como ese, y con una sonrisa de complacencia la dejó ir.

Angela no fue tan fácil de convencer. Reprochó, alegó, y hasta pateó el suelo; pero una orden de Renée, y una pequeña sonrisa de Bella, bastaron para que terminara abrazando a su amiga y luego de decirle que la odiaba por privarla de ese tiempo juntas, le dijo que la amaba y que siempre la apoyaría sin importar sus decisiones.

Minutos después, Bella se encontraba en la limusina con Heidi dirigiéndose al apartamento. En otro auto los seguían una maquilladora y un estilista; y por orden de Edward quien se enteró sin demora de la decisión, un grupo de guardaespaldas que rodearían el edificio y custodiarían el ascensor privado.

—No te preocupes por los medios de comunicación, Bella —dijo Heidi tomándola de la mano—. Edward tiene todo controlado y al llegar a la Abadía estarán tras cordones de seguridad al igual que los curiosos.

Bella no le respondió. Seguía en el mismo estado y parecía que nada la pudiera sacar de ahí. Así estuvo el tiempo que transcurrió a su arreglo. Sabía que suaves espumas y algodones rozaban su rostro, y que alguien cepillaba su cabello, pero a ella nada le importaba, su mirada estaba perdida en un punto negro que era como el futuro que se mostraba ante ella.

Heidi la miraba con aprehensión, esperando que en cualquier momento la realidad callera sobre su amiga y la golpeara con todas sus fuerzas y sin ninguna compasión, y un ataque de pánico tuviera lugar en plena ceremonia. Pero el incidente se presentó antes, cuando nadie importante fue testigo, y la preparó para afrontar la dura prueba que se avecinaba.

—Te ves hermosa, Bella —susurró Heidi con una sonrisa amable.

Se encontraban solas en la habitación que ocupaba Renée. El personal de servicio y los profesionales de la belleza se habían retirado, y solamente quedaba llamar a Jasper para que la recogiera.

Bella se encontraba de espalda al espejo, y al girarse no comprendió en principio lo que veía. Vestida de un hermoso color marfil, se encontraba una mujer que ella no reconoció. Un vestido _strapless _recto que en el busto estaba cubierto por un delicado encaje de intrincados diseños hasta debajo de estos, donde continuaba ceñido perfectamente a la cintura para caer en una sutil línea A, permaneciendo recto en la parte frontal, pero formando una cola en la parte posterior, cuyo largo permitía que arrastrara un metro aproximadamente y terminara en un acentuado semicírculo, dando así una terminación prolija y elegante. Sobre el vestido llevaba una especie de abrigo en un fino encaje con flores distribuidas espaciosamente, permitiendo así un aire de romanticismo pero sin llegar a verse saturado; éste se cerraba debajo del busto con un pequeño broche y abría siguiendo la línea del vestido; las mangas eran en el mismo estilo y llegaban un poco más arriba de la muñeca, terminando ahí en ondas que la hacían ver estilizada, al igual que la cola que se emparejaba con la del vestido. Su cabello a petición de Edward, lo habían dejado suelto, pero para comodidad de ella recogieron los mechones de las sienes y haciéndolos unos suaves tornillos, lo sujetaron en la parte trasera de su cabeza donde estaba sujeta una hermosa peineta con incrustaciones de diamantes formando diseños de pequeñas flores bordeadas en oro blanco. Éste sostenía el fino velo transparente que en ese momento se encontraba hacia atrás, y que llegado el momento, cubriría su rostro hasta que Edward lo retirara. El maquillaje era suave, en tonos tierra y estilo natural. Ciertamente esa mujer se veía hermosa, pero ¿quién era?

_Eres tú, Isabella, y ese es el hábito que has de llevar para que se dicte tu sentencia._

Le dijo su razón, para enseguida perderse en el abismo de la locura.

Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse, sus manos empezaron a temblar y este movimiento involuntario se fue trasladando a todo su cuerpo.

—No puedo —susurró—, no puedo hacerlo… no puedo.

—Bella, tranquila…

Heidi intentó tomarla del brazo pero la chica lo apartó bruscamente.

—No puedo… no… no puedo… ¡No puedo! ¡No puedo!

Dio media vuelta y corrió lo mejor que los zapatos de tacón alto le permitían.

— ¡Bella!

— ¡No puedo! ¡No puedo hacerlo!

Bella gritaba desesperadamente mientras bajaba las escaleras y se dirigía a la puerta de salida, al tiempo que Heidi la seguía. Al abrir la puerta dos hombres que no eran los de siempre, pero igual de intimidantes, le impidieron seguir con su huida.

—Señorita, no puede abandonar el apartamento hasta que…

— ¡Déjenme en paz! ¡Necesito salir de aquí!

Los dos hombres la sujetaron por los brazos mientras ella forcejeaba por zafarse.

— ¡Suéltenla! ¡No la toquen! —ordenó Heidi tomándola por la cintura y aferrándola a su cuerpo para tratar de controlarla, pues tenía la ventaja de ser más alta.

—Lo sentimos, señorita, pero tenemos órdenes de no permitir la salida de la novia hasta que se nos ordene y solo el Señor Jasper escoltado por nosotros puede transportarla.

— ¡Heidi, sácame de aquí! ¡Necesito huir! ¡Heidi!

Bella estaba histérica, trataba por todos los medios de escapar del destino que la esperaba en unos minutos. Solo había accedido a una prueba de vestuario, pero la jovialidad de las chicas y el hecho de no usar el ajuar completo, no le permitieron ver la magnitud de su situación.

Heidi logró entrarla de nuevo al apartamento y sentarla en la sala de recibo para tranquilizarla.

—Bella, piensa en tu familia, en Renée, en Phil, Angela, Jasper, todos ellos te necesitan.

—Heidi, tú… tú no entiendes —sollozaba, mientras gruesas lágrimas corrían por su rostro y su amiga impidió que llegaran al vestido al colocar un cojín en su regazo—, solo tengo 18 años… cumpliré 19 en unos días pero… eso no hace la diferencia —decía mientras trataba de no ahogarse en su llanto—. Mi mayor preocupación debería… debería ser la beca universitaria… pensando en dónde trabajar para poder costearme los gas… los gastos de manutención para no aceptar la ayuda de Jasper… Heidi, no puedo hacerlo, entiéndeme… no tengo la fuerza suficiente para esto, no soy capaz…

—Sí lo eres, Isabella —afirmó Heidi con vehemencia—. Tú misma me contaste que tras la muerte de tu padre fuiste el pilar de tu madre. Solo imagina cómo estaría Renée en estos momentos si no hubieses sido fuerte, si te hubieras derrumbado como ahora mismo lo haces. Piensa en ella, en todos, será su fin, Edward no tendrá piedad.

Bella negaba insistentemente con la cabeza mientras imágenes de su familia vulnerable en manos de ese loco obsesionado, pasaban por su mente. Él era un animal y ella sabía cómo se comportaban las bestias heridas, traicionadas; eran feroces, despiadadas, sin un ápice de compasión hacia sus víctimas, y ella era la única que podía calmar esa furia, solo ella era capaz con una caricia, de domar a _La Bestia Interior_.

—Bella, si en mis manos estuviera detener esta locura lo haría, pero no puedo hacer nada contra eso que Edward siente hacia ti y que yo no logro comprender.

_Es obsesión, una desquiciada y frenética obsesión._

—Si tú lo deseas yo puedo tratar de sacarte de aquí por la escalera de servicio, llamaremos a Jasper, le contaremos la verdad y entre los dos te sacaremos de Inglaterra, tengo amigos en varios países y ellos nos esconderán mientras decidimos qué camino tomar. Pero Bella, no me hago responsable de lo que suceda con los demás, no puedo protegerlos a todos. —Heidi hizo silencio por unos segundos mientras veía cómo Bella procesaba la información que acababa de darle, y continuó—: Mas tú, solo tú puedes protegerlos a todos, pero esa es tu decisión.

Bella no le contestó. Su expresión era pensativa y su llanto comenzaba a disminuir. Heidi se levantó de su lado y se dirigió a un teléfono que se encontraba en una esquina sobre una pequeña mesita de madera. Lo tomó y marcó.

—Papá, ¿podrías pasarme a Jasper sin que Edward se entere?… Ok.

Bella levantó la vista y se la quedó mirando. La mujer le devolvió el gesto y brindándole una mueca de tristeza se giró y habló:

—Jasper, soy Heidi, tengo algo que decirte…

Heidi sintió cómo el auricular era apartado de su mano, al girarse encontró a Bella que tomaba aire profundamente y cerraba los ojos por un momento. Al abrirlos, Heidi supo cuál era la decisión que la chica había tomado.

Varias horas más tarde, Isabella Swan miraba por la ventanilla de un automóvil que se movía por la ciudad de Londres. Parecía estar concentrada en la vista que la hermosa ciudad le mostraba; pero su mente no se encontraba ahí, sino varios años en el pasado, cuando su vida era perfecta, cuando su única preocupación era sacar buenas notas para que sus padres se sintieran orgullosos de ella, cuando los mayores lujos que conocía eran la poca ropa de marca que Angela le obligaba a comprar a pesar de los precios, y que su padre consentía con una gran sonrisa. Luego se trasladó unos años más adelante, cuando ya ese maravilloso hombre que le había enseñado tantas cosas, convirtiéndolo así en su héroe, ya no estaba entre ellos, pero a cambio, la vida le había regalado a dos amigos que daban lo que fuera por sacarle sonrisas y un hombre bueno y dedicado a su trabajo que se encargaba de sacar a su madre de la depresión en la que se había sumido. Eran épocas maravillosas, tiempos en los que a pesar de no tener riquezas, se sentía plena, completa y feliz; y ahí estaba en ese momento, afrontando un presente no deseado y un futuro incierto, todo porque esas personas tan importantes y amadas, siguieran con sus vidas sin ninguna preocupación extra, e incluso mejor, gracias al hombre que…

El auto detuvo la marcha y Jasper, que se encontraba sentado a su lado en total silencio durante todo el camino, bajó del auto al tiempo que Dacre abría la puerta de ella. Su amigo rodeó el vehículo y se apresuró a ayudarla a bajar.

— ¿Estás lista? —preguntó en un susurro, ubicándose a su lado y tomando su mano para apretarla suavemente.

Bella suspiró y cerró los ojos por un par de segundos.

—Estoy lista —respondió firmemente.

Al levantar la mirada, la Abadía de Westminster se erguía imponente ante ella. Ahí la esperaba su condena.

A lo lejos, escuchó los murmullos de los curiosos y fotógrafos que rogaban porque les dedicara una mirada o mejor aún un saludo; sin embargo, era eso lo que se esperaba de la nueva Señora Cullen, y ella no se hallaba en ese calificativo. Podían decir que era orgullosa, o que la riqueza que todavía no poseía se le había subido a la cabeza, no le importaba, nada de lo que los demás pensaran era relevante para ella, solo su familia, y por ellos se encontraba allí. Giró su cabeza al escuchar la voz de su _hermano._

—No te preocupes, mi vida, no tienes que hacer nada que no quieras.

Bella lo miró a través del velo que cubría su rostro, y sonrió entre tierna y melancólicamente al verle. Las marcas producidas por la discusión de la noche anterior alteraban sus facciones, y el maquillaje solo las había atenuado; pero aun así estando tan cerca, se notaba que se encontraba extrañamente hinchado y con unas zonas un poco más oscuras que otras.

Tuvo ganas de llorar, sintió las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos y desvió la mirada para que Jasper no lo notara. Pero se había prometido no llorar, había jurado a si misma que no lo haría, por su familia, por su padre… _papá._

Por un momento tuvo un pensamiento macabro, que trató de desechar al instante pero no lo logró pues su conciencia le indicaba que así debía ser. Imaginó cómo sería ir del brazo de su padre como ahora lo hacía del de su _hermano_ y una vez más reafirmó que lo mejor era que su padre no estuviera. Él era un hombre demasiado perspicaz como jefe de policía al fin, y no tenía la menor duda de que notaría que algo muy grave estaba sucediendo, incluso hubiese mandado a investigar la buena suerte de Angela en su beca; y Phil… Phil solo sería un amigo de la familia, nada más. Charlie jamás hubiese permitido que ella se casara en circunstancias tan extrañas, y en ese momento si existía un _más allá_, de seguro su padre estaría mirando horrorizado cómo su niña era entregada en sacrificio por el bien de su familia.

_Papá, no te sientas mal, esto lo hago por mí, por mi paz interior, porque los amo y mi sufrimiento sería mayor al ver el de ustedes._

Pensó, rogando que todo lo que le habían enseñado los pocos domingos que asistió a la iglesia cuando niña, fuese verdad y su padre desde un lugar en el que las almas merecedoras de la paz eterna tan prometida, disfrutaban de la compañía del creador, la escuchara.

En la puerta de la iglesia la esperaban Alice y Angela, junto con un grupo de niños que solo había visto un par de veces en los ensayos y que sabía eran hijos de los amigos de la familia de su futuro esposo.

Heidi se unió a ellas al instante, ella sería la madrina y no Angela. Entre las dos así lo decidieron.

—_Eso de madrina no me gusta, me suena a cuento de hadas y aunque estás viviendo uno, no quiero ser la enana vieja y gorda con alas y varita._

Y con esas palabras se le confirió el título de Dama de Honor.

Bella miró hacia el interior de la Abadía y en su mente se dibujó una enorme cueva, en la que al final esperaba una bestia que la devoraría por completo, y ella como doncella de historia fantástica medieval, se entregaba por propia voluntad. Sintió cómo todas se posicionaron a su espalda, mientras alguien le arreglaba la cola del vestido, y del chaleco que había sido reemplazado por otro que Heidi había ordenado confeccionar previendo la reacción de ella al verse totalmente vestida de novia; el anterior estaba arruinado, en el forcejeo se habían desgarrado las mangas y el broche desprendido por completo.

Jasper le tendía la mano para llevarla con ella alzada, como era la costumbre. Miró hacia el suelo y divisó la alfombra roja que luego de unos metros se dividía en dos para rodear una gran lápida, la siguió con la mirada y vio cómo se perdía en la segunda sección de la gran iglesia, allí la esperaba algo que desconocía pero que intuía, no era para su bienestar. Miró hacia el techo y todos los diseños intrincados que vio en él le mostraban lo que era su vida: un laberinto sin salida, donde su única esperanza era no perecer en el camino.

Escuchó los murmullos de los invitados que se encontraban unos metros más adelante y apostados a los costados de la alfombra.

—_Se ve hermosa._

—_Qué chica más linda._

—_No es la gran cosa._

No le importaban, ellos no eran nadie para Bella, ni siquiera los miró en ese momento, no tenía que aparentar nada ante ellos, estaría igual con la iglesia vacía y solo su familia en ella.

Suaves notas musicales se empezaron a escuchar por todo el lugar, esa era la señal para andar, para caminar hacia lo desconocido.

Conocía muy bien la canción, ella misma la había escogido, había sido lo único en lo que había participado activamente de toda esa parafernalia que había creado un hombre desquiciado.

Comenzó a caminar y las notas subían tono de acuerdo a sus pasos, llegó a la zona de la gran lápida y la miró solo por un instante, allí se encontraban los restos del Soldado Desconocido; algún héroe de guerra, de la Primera Guerra Mundial, cuyo honor le valió el derecho a que su tumba jamás pudiese ser pisada.

_Quien quiera que seas, dame algo de tu valentía para continuar._

Rodeó la gran lápida negra y escuchó las voces de niños alzarse bellamente por sobre su temor, clamando a una mujer que nunca tuvo miedo, a una mujer cuya vida fue santa y cuya pasión fue infinita, esa mujer que había visto morir al fruto de sus entrañas en manos de hombres sin alma, esa a la que ahora ella clamaba para que la reconfortara.

...

_**¡Ave Maria! ¡Jungfrau mild!**_

_(__¡Ave María! ¡Mansa doncella!)_

_**Erhöre einer Jungfrau Flehen,**_

_(__Escucha la oración de una doncella__)_

_**Aus diesem Felsen starr und wild**_

_(__Tú puedes oír aunque sea de lo salvaje,__)_

_**Soll mein Gebet zu dir hinwehen.**_

_(Tú puedes salvar en medio de la desesperación.)_

_..._

_Escucha mi oración querida doncella, solo tú me puedes salvar en medio de la desesperación._

El poema de Sir Walter Scott alentaba a su espíritu a continuar. La Virgen María era su única fortaleza y compañía en ese momento, por eso pidió esa canción, y más aún el poema original cantado en alemán con la música de Schubert, porque aunque desconocía el idioma, lo había leído varias veces entre sus lecturas nocturnas cuyo tiempo le pertenecía. Ella sabía lo que traducía cada frase pronunciada, y cada una de esas palabras eran las que necesitaba para cumplir con su promesa.

Continuó avanzando y por fin se decidió a mirar a los invitados. Testigos ignorantes de lo que sería su sentencia, no conocía a ninguno de ellos, pero estos le sonreían, muchos hipócritamente como si en sus corazones albergaran algún tipo de cariño hacia ella; y la música continuaba.

...

_**¡O Jungfrau! Sieh der Jungfrau Sorgen,**_

_(¡Doncella! Oye la oración de una doncella)_

_**¡O Mutter, hör ein bittend Kind!**_

_(¡Madre, oye a una hija suplicante!)_

_**¡Ave Maria!**_

_(¡Ave María!)_

_..._

_Ten en cuenta a esta hija tuya suplicante, madre mía._

Sus ojos estaban secos pero su corazón sangraba en llanto, desgarrado por el dolor y de una vida que ya no le pertenecía. Solo ella y la madre celestial sabían lo que estaba padeciendo, ante los ojos de los invitados ella era una novia calmada y serena que marchaba feliz hacia lo que muchos de ellos deseaban para sí mismos o para sus hijas. Ella estaría feliz de cambiar de lugar con cualquiera de los presentes.

...

_**Wenn wir auf diesen Fels hinsinken**_

_(__El lecho de piedra que ahora tenemos que compartir__)_

_**Zum Schlaf, und uns dein Schutz bedeckt,**_

_(__Parecerá este edredón de plumas apiladas.__)_

_**Wird weich der harte Fels uns dünken**_

_(__Si tu protección se cierne allí.__)_

_**Du lächelst, Rosendüfte wehen**_

_(__El aire pesado de la tenebrosa caverna__)_

_**In dieser dumpfen Felsenkluft.**_

_(Se respirará como bálsamo si tú has sonreído.)_

_..._

_Si tú estás conmigo, yo podré soportar cualquier afrenta del destino. Suaviza mi camino Madre, para que así pueda andar mejor._

Sentía la mano de Jasper apoyar la suya, pero era la de la madre del creador la que la mantenía en pie. Su mirada se encontraba fija al frente, y luego de cruzar unas enormes puertas que aunque estando en la casa de Dios, para ella eran las del infierno, y ahí, profanando el sagrado altar, estaba él mirándola fijamente.

_..._

_**Der Erde und der Luft Dämonen,**_

_(__Demonios apestosos de la tierra y el aire,__)_

_**Von deines Auges Huld verjagt,**_

_(__De esta su acostumbrada guarida exiliados,__)_

_**Sie können hier nicht bei uns wohnen.**_

_(Huirán ante tu hermosa presencia.)_

_..._

_El demonio no huye ante tu presencia, madre mía. ¿Acaso es tu voluntad que me entregue a él?_

Pocos pasos faltaban y la oración llegando a su fin, proclamó:

...

_**Der Jungfrau wolle hold dich neigen,**_

_(Oye por una doncella la oración de una doncella,)_

_**¡Dem Kind, das für den Vater fleht!**_

_(¡Y por un padre oye a una hija!)_

_**¡Ave Maria!**_

_(¡Ave María!)_

_..._

_Está hecho, de ahora en adelante solo tú podrás protegerme._

Se escucharon los últimos acordes y Bella detuvo su andar. Se suponía que Edward debía esperarla de espalda, pero no lo hizo.

_Claro que no._

Él deseaba verla, comprobar que no era otra sino ella la que se acercaba; comprobar que no se había escapado, como tanto temía; pero sobre todo, deseaba demostrarle que podía hacer lo que deseaba, ir en contra incluso de una regla ceremonial y que lo mismo podía hacer con ella o su familia. Edward tampoco debía tocarla, ella tenía que ubicarse a su lado y esperar a que el ministro se colocara frente a ellos y así empezar la ceremonia, pero él no estaba dispuesto a privarse de ese placer.

Al sentir la mano de Edward tomar la suya Bella lo miró directamente a los ojos y lo que vio en ellos la atemorizó aún más. Esos ojos verdes decían mil cosas a la vez; tantos sentimientos agolpados de tal manera que la abrumaban intensamente. Sintió cómo su mano era acariciada suavemente por la de él; vio cómo él bajaba la mirada para ver si era real la piel que tocaba, mientras la continuaba acariciando con el dedo pulgar de forma obsesiva. Al levantar la cabeza sus miradas se encontraron, y Bella se sorprendió al ver que los ojos verdes estaban humedecidos, y reflejaban tan sublime alegría que ella pensó ver a un hombre que por fin divisaba su libertad después de años de cautiverio; él estaba viviendo su momento, el que tanto había deseado y sobre todo planeado, ya nadie se lo podía arrebatar, ya no había escapatoria alguna, ella sería suya, él lo sabía y su corazón y su alma, no podían albergar mayor dicha.

Su rostro estaba hinchado al igual que el de Emmett que se encontraba tras él, pero este la miró por un momento y le guiñó un ojo al tiempo que le brindaba una sonrisa, y ella supo que aunque a él le encantaba molestar a su primo, estaba complacido de la unión que se oficializaría en unos instantes.

Los cuatro se colocaron en posición dando el frente al altar, pero Edward no miraba al lugar sagrado, sino a la mujer a su lado, a través del velo la observaba, reparaba en cada detalle que la fina tela le permitía, sin dejar de acariciarle la mano. Bella intentó retirarla, pero él se la aferró fuertemente y ella se resignó al toque; la tela fue retirada de su rostro por Jasper y todo comenzó.

Un hombre de edad avanzada, vestido con túnicas propias de su vocación se instaló frente a ellos, su mirada era serena pero con experiencia. Si él supiera lo que estaba por bendecir, cerraría el libro ante él y se negaría rotundamente, la iglesia no lo concebía, los fieles tampoco, Bella solo lo aceptaba.

—Queridos hermanos, nos reunimos aquí ante Dios y ante ustedes para unir a este hombre y a esta mujer en santo matrimonio que es un honor instituido por Dios, significando en nosotros la unión mística que hizo Cristo con su iglesia…

Jasper debía haber soltado su mano pero no lo hizo y ella se lo agradeció. Sabía que tenía el apoyo de la Virgen María, pero esa mano firme, de carne y hueso de alguien a quien amaba, le daba las fuerzas restantes para no huir ante la vista de todos los presentes; aunque sabía que no podría cruzar las puertas de la Abadía sin ser detenida, y ante la mirada asombrada de los presentes y la horrorizada de su familia, ella sería obligada a casarse, no lo dudaba.

El sacerdote explicó las causas por las que fue ordenado el matrimonio: incrementar la humanidad, honrar los instintos naturales y para ayudarse el uno al otro. Ninguno de ellos eran sus objetivos, para ella no valían nada, no tenían sentido, para Edward lo eran todo.

—Por ende, si hubiere alguien aquí que crea que posee una causa justa por la que esta pareja no deba unirse, que lo digan ahora o que callen para siempre.

El hombre de Dios hizo una pausa, dando la oportunidad para que alguien hablara, pero esperando que nadie lo hiciera. Bella cerró los ojos, rogando por un milagro, pero sabía que nadie acudiría en su ayuda y de su familia. Sintió la mano de Jasper apretar la suya, al tiempo que Edward también lo hacía; el primero esperaba una señal suya para actuar, y el segundo le indicaba que nadie los podría separar. Ella no respondió a ninguno de los dos.

—Y les solicito a ambos que por favor respondan —continuó el sacerdote—, a todas nuestras preguntas, y que develen todos sus secretos, y si hay algún motivo por el cual ustedes no deberían casarse, ahora deberían confesar o si no, asegurarnos a todos nosotros ante Dios, que van a estar unidos y así hacer este matrimonio legal.

El sentido de supervivencia de Bella le gritaba que hablara, que dijera a todos lo que sucedía, lo que estaba obligada a hacer, que no temiera, que ella era lo más importante. Los dos hombres volvieron a apretarle la mano, pero ella giró su rostro para mirar a Jasper, quien la observaba de forma suplicante, rogándole en silencio que se negara, que desistiera de esa locura y permitiera que él la sacara de ahí; desvió la mirada hacia su familia, quienes se encontraban sentados en la primera banca detrás de su _hermano_, ellos sonreían tiernamente, alentándola a continuar, incluso Phil se esforzó por darle fuerzas y no reprenderla con la expresión de su rostro. Les sonrió a todos, incluso a Jasper que se veía desesperado. Volvió su vista al altar y de sus labios no escaparon palabras, no tenía nada que decir.

—Edward Anthony Cullen, ¿tomará usted a esta mujer como esposa para vivir juntos bajo la ley de Dios y ante el estado del matrimonio sagrado, para amarla, confortarla, honrarla en la salud y en la adversidad, olvidándose de todo y quedándose junto a ella mientras…?

—Edward por favor, todavía estamos a tiempo de dete…

—Acepto —afirmó Edward en tono seguro, interrumpiendo al ministro y a Bella, quien había susurrado las palabras, apelando a una última oportunidad de ser liberada de la condena, a algún rincón de cordura en la mente trastornada del hombre a su lado, a un ápice de compasión; pero tal como esperaba, falló. Él estaba seguro de lo que hacía, no tenía ninguna duda de que la deseaba, la amaba, si es que a eso se le podía llamar así, pues para ella era una obsesión, una locura nacida de algún trauma o suceso del pasado. Sabía que el amor obsesivo existía, pero no podía creer que lo que Edward decía sentir por ella pudiera denominarse como tal.

—Isabella Marie Swan.

Cerró los ojos mientras escuchaba las palabras.

—¿Tomará usted a este hombre como esposo para vivir juntos bajo la ley de Dios y ante el estado del matrimonio sagrado, para amarlo, confortarlo, honrarlo en la salud y en la adversidad, olvidándose de todo y quedándose junto a él mientras viva?

Edward volvió a apretar su mano, pero no había necesidad, pues ella temiendo que su turbación superara a su amor por su familia, contestó sin demora.

—Acepto.

Escuchó un jadeo de Edward, giró su cabeza levemente para mirarlo y la felicidad que vio en su rostro magullado fue tan infinita, que supo que el secuestrador había encontrado por fin su libertad. Varias lágrimas empezaron a correr por el rostro del hombre, pero no eran de dolor, ni de angustia, sino de alegría, de la más grande felicidad que una persona podría experimentar. Nunca lo había visto en ese estado, sintió por medio de la mano que sostenía, cómo todo su cuerpo temblaba, incluso pudo ver sus hombros vibrar levemente; su pecho cubierto por el frac subía y bajaba marcadamente, lo que sea que estuviera experimentando Edward en esos momentos, debía ser demasiado para él. Bella pensó por un momento que se desvanecería, que no soportaría tantas emociones juntas y que en ese momento se reflejaban en sus ojos, pero nada pasó; Edward solo seguía ahí, agitado y al mismo tiempo controlado; sin embargo, para ella solo había desolación.

El sacerdote preguntó quién era el encargado de entregar a la mujer, y Jasper le dio la mano de ella que sostenía a Edward, pero antes de soltarla susurró:

—La dañas y te mato.

Nadie más lo escuchó, y Edward no le contestó; se retiró hacia un lado y la ceremonia continuó.

Los votos fueron leídos por el sacerdote y repetidos por los novios. Edward los pronunció con honorabilidad, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, al tiempo que trataba de que sus lágrimas no hicieran temblar su voz y su agitación no le hiciera perder la razón. Cada palabra la dijo de corazón, con toda la fuerza de su alma, jurando llevarla de la mano desde ese día para bien y para mal, amarla, respetarla y venerarla hasta que la muerte los separase, de acuerdo a la santa ley de Dios, y entregarse a ella hasta entonces.

Bella los repitió mecánicamente, mirándolo a los ojos como debía ser, pero con el corazón estrujado por estar mintiendo en la casa del Señor, no era su culpa, pero aún así sentía que blasfemaba, pues las únicas palabras que deseaba pronunciar eran de desprecio y amargura, pero sobre todo de dolor. El discurso fue el mismo, pero expresado de diferente manera, por dos corazones que latían a diferentes ritmos, por miradas que demostraban distintos sentimientos, por dos seres que chocaban entre sí, y que al unirse solo demostraban hasta dónde podía llegar la locura de un hombre obsesionado de un sueño, que creyó se hacía realidad.

El anillo fue entregado a Edward y tomando la mano izquierda de Bella, se lo colocó en el dedo anular.

—Con este anillo me uno a ti, con mi cuerpo te honro, y mis bienes materiales compartiré contigo, en el nombre del Padre, del Hijo, y del Espíritu Santo, amén.

A ella no le importaban ni su cuerpo ni sus bienes materiales, pero él se los ofrecía fervientemente y ella ni una sonrisa le dedicó. Decían que la sonrisa es el lenguaje del alma, y en ese momento ella sentía que la suya estaba destrozada, junto con su vida, con sus sueños, con ella.

Sus manos juntas fueron tomadas por el sacerdote y envueltas en una cinta de seda.

—Lo que Dios a unido que no lo separe el hombre, y al unirse de manos los declaro marido y mujer por siempre, en el nombre del Padre…

_Estoy condenada._

—Del Hijo…

_Virgen María, protégeme._

—Y del Espíritu Santo.

_Papá, no me dejes caer._

—Amén.

* * *

**Sé que estarán pensando "y la noche de bodas?" pues quedó para el otro capi, porque no quiero contarla a la ligera como me pasó en el capi pasado, espero me entiendan y no me maten =P**

** A las lectoras silenciosas espero les esté gustando la historia :D a las chicas que dejan sus rr como anónimo, mil gracias por todas esas palabras, no se olviden de colocar sus nombres, y si desean pueden dejar sus correos electrónicos para poder contestarles. Muchisimas gracias a todas por su apoyo.**

**Recuerden que los links del trailer, mi perfil y la página de facebook, así como el del grupo de la historia, ****están**** en mi perfil.**

**Bueno, nos estamos leyendo y como siempre si tienen algo que decir, aquí estoy yo para leer.**


	21. Capitulo 19

**NATURALEZA DE UNA OBSESIÓN**

...

**Disclaimer**

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La Trama es mía.**

**Capítulo beteado por Marta Salazar, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

**¡Espero les guste!**

* * *

**PERDONEN LA TARDANZA CHICAS, LO SIENTO DE VERDAD, SIEMPRE DIGO LO MISMO PERO LO LAMENTO. **

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 19**

…

_Es una necia debilidad afirmar que no puedes aguantar, _

_aquello que te tiene reservado el destino._

_¿Podría yo soportar todo lo que se avecina?_

_Ahora ya nada importa, ahora todo me supera._

_Siento morir en sus brazos_

_y él morirá por mi mano._

…

Las bodas eran un motivo mundial de celebración y alegría. Las novias sonreían, dichosas de estar por fin unidas al hombre que amaban y con el que habían elegido estar por el resto de sus vidas; sin embargo, Isabella no lograba encontrar esas sensaciones en su interior, pero nadie se percataba de su desdicha.

Todos los invitados solo lograban ver a la hermosa novia, que se encontraba abrumada por la vida de lujos y riquezas que se presentaba ante ella, y que tal hecho no le permitía disfrutar por completo de la fiesta, pero que se notaba indiscutiblemente, estaba muy enamorada pues en toda la recepción no había podido apartar los ojos de su amado, y así era. Pero ellos no comprendían que Bella lo hacía para tratar de descifrar al hombre al que ahora pertenecía en el sentido estricto de la sociedad del matrimonio.

Edward sonreía todo el tiempo, en su rostro se podía observar el júbilo que su alma sentía al poder proclamar por fin como suya a la mujer por la que había esperado toda una vida sin siquiera saberlo. Él conversaba animadamente con los grupos de invitados que se acercaban a felicitarlo y constantemente su cabeza giraba en dirección a ella y al ver que su mirada estaba sobre él, su gozo era mayor y su sonrisa así lo reflejaba. Por momentos se acercaba a ella y le recordaba sus sentimientos.

—_Te amo, Isabella, lo eres todo para mí, eres mi vida, mi aire, mi mundo._

—_Ya eres mía, mi amor, ahora nadie podrá separarnos, puedes estar segura de eso._

—_Sé que estás agobiada por todo esto, pero pronto nos iremos, y podremos estar solos por fin._

Bella solo lo seguía con la mirada y su única respuesta a sus promesas era un parpadeo, no tenía más que decir pero tanto por saber, y no encontraba la forma de averiguarlo sin tener que experimentarlo o sin preguntarle directamente a él. Algunas veces en su vida habían existido incertidumbres, situaciones en las que no sabía cómo continuar, qué camino tomar o qué le esperaba al final de éste, pero nunca ese camino se había tornado tan oscuro e incierto como en esos momentos. Edward era un hombre que como ella misma lo confirmó varias veces, tenía un problema de bipolaridad, lo que lo convertía en una persona totalmente impredecible. Ni siquiera Heidi quien se encontraba a su lado en todo momento, y con su experiencia en el manejo de grandes fiestas mantenía a todos los deseosos de conocer más a la nueva Señora Cullen, alejados de su amiga; sabía exactamente lo que su primo tenía planeado para el futuro, pero las dos temían algo en común, mas no tocaron el tema en ningún momento por miedo a que sus palabras se hicieran realidad.

Bella por algunos momentos apartaba la vista de la forma de Edward para mirar a _las razones_ por las que se encontraba vestida de blanco. Jasper estaba reunido con Emmett y otros hombres jóvenes conversando animadamente, pero aún así, su _hermano_ la miraba de vez en cuando también y en silencio le indicaba que estaba listo para sacarla de ahí cuando lo deseara; ella le sonreía para infundirle tranquilidad, esa que ella no poseía. Estaba orgullosa de él, aunque apenas estaba en su primer año de estudios, ya se desempeñaba como todo un empresario, se veía seguro de sí mismo, completamente acorde al ambiente de negocios que lo rodeaba; para cualquiera que lo viera, le sería imposible imaginar que ese joven era un estudiante, originario de un pequeño pueblo del sur de los Estados Unidos, pues tenía el mismo aire triunfador de su compañero y jefe.

Su madre se encontraba junto a Esme, charlando con unas señoras que parecían aceptar con agrado la inclusión de una nueva integrante a sus grupos de sociedad. Ella no era mujer de ese tipo de compañía, Bella sabía que cuando joven ella era más de las reuniones en los balcones de las casas de sus amigos, en acostarse en los parques a reír y comentar sobre todo lo que se les ocurriera en el momento; pero ahí estaba ella, ataviada con un elegante vestido color gris plomo, que la hacía ver más hermosa de lo que ya era. La vio pasar suavemente la mano por su cabeza y eso la hizo sonreír, pues sabía que todavía le dolía el cuero cabelludo por el tocado usado durante la ceremonia.

Phil estaba con Carlisle y Joseph. Los tres habían hecho muy buena liga y habían integrado a su futuro _padrastro oficial_ en sus charlas. Él se veía elegante también con su esmoquin, solo su acento marcado sureño lo diferenciaba de esos hombres que lo recibían con agrado gracias a sus acompañantes. Bella observó cómo constantemente giraba para mirar en una dirección, y ella siguiendo esa línea, sonreía al darse cuenta que el objeto de su atención era su madre. Lo vio guiñarle un ojo a la mujer, quien se mordió el labio cual adolescente en pleno noviazgo y se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda en forma coqueta, Phil sonrió pícaramente y girando para regresar a la conversación, ajustó disimuladamente el cinturón de su pantalón; Bella se sonrojó fuertemente y soltó una risita, sabía perfectamente lo que ese movimiento significaba en un hombre pues Jasper se lo había dicho, y ella agradeció que eso la pudiera alejar, así fuera por un momento, de sus cavilaciones.

Angela, su loca amiga estaba con Alice. _Tal para cual_. En su grupo habían hombres y mujeres jóvenes, amigos de Alice supuso. Angie estaba muy feliz, ese era el medio en el que siempre había querido estar, su sueño hecho realidad gracias a circunstancias que desconocía. La chica se había acercado a ella para estar a su lado como lo hacía Heidi, pero Bella no quería quitarle ese momento de diversión y anhelos realizados que podía vivir esa noche. De nada serviría apartar a su amiga de lo que tanto deseaba vivir solo para que estuviera acompañándola, _no_, no valía la pena privarla de todo eso a lo que Alice la estaba introduciendo si de igual forma no remediaba su situación.

—_Yo estoy bien, Angie, estoy feliz al poder verlos a todos ustedes felices. Ve con Alice y diviértete, yo solo estoy cansada, los zapatos me están matando._

No los culpaba a ellos de nada, al contrario; luego de conversar con Heidi antes de la boda, de caminar por ese largo pasillo, y de haber pasado un día viendo cómo a su familia se le presentaba un mundo nuevo de posibilidades, no solo por las riquezas que pudieran obtener pues por el comportamiento de Edward sabía que no les entregaría dinero directamente, sino por todas las oportunidades que podían tener en un futuro planeado y deseado; ella entendía qué era lo mejor que podría darles. Hacer sacrificios por las personas a las que se ama vale la pena sin importar las consecuencias; si alguien más supiera de su situación, quizás los invitados a su boda, algunos la verían como una mujer frívola, capaz de cualquier cosa por riquezas y poder, y otros como una estúpida que no piensa en sí misma sino en los demás sin importarle lo que con ella suceda; pero no era ninguna de las dos. El amor es un sentimiento que no se puede abrigar a medias. Como había dicho el sacerdote:

—P_ara bien y para mal, en la prosperidad y la adversidad, en la salud y la enfermedad…_

Pero esas palabras no solo se podían usar en el ámbito conyugal, _no_, la familia también tenía cabida en esa incondicionalidad.

_¿Qué sentido tiene ser feliz si los que amas no lo son?_

_¿Se puede vivir en paz sabiendo que tus seres queridos lo hacen en agonía?_

Las respuestas a esas preguntas llegaron sin ningún problema a su cabeza. Ellos valían la pena, lo valían todo.

Era ya de noche del mismo día agotador. Luego de la ceremonia, se realizó un almuerzo íntimo en el Hotel Mandarín Oriental en honor a la nueva pareja de esposos.

_Íntimo de 50 personas. _

Después de eso toda la familia se había retirado a las dos _suites _que habían alquilado para descansar un poco y prepararse para la fiesta que se celebraría en las horas de la noche.

—_Al menos nos liberaremos de los tocados, te juro que mi cabeza no lo soportaría un minuto más._

Le había comentado Angela, mientras se colocaba su vestido de noche. _Sin tocado._

En toda la tarde Edward había estado revoloteando alrededor de Bella. La tocaba como le había dicho Jasper que solía hacer, solo que esta vez ella sí lo notaba, le acariciaba el rostro, le tomaba la mano y se la besaba, o le robaba besos suaves y uno que otro más apasionado, pero ella se refugió en una de las alcobas, alegando cansancio, y él resignado la dejó tranquila.

Bella miró a su alrededor y suspiró, la elegancia del lugar era máxima, y aunque no lo había pedido, era lo que se le colocaba en bandeja de plata, _o de oro._ El salón principal del hotel resaltaba más que todo por las enormes arañas doradas, con lágrimas de cristal colgante que pendían de los techos altos; grandes ventanas enmarcadas por gruesas cortinas cuyo color champagne, contrastaba perfectamente con las paredes color beige y las sillas forradas en una tela labrada gris; elegantes columnas estilo romano coronadas con hermosas molduras doradas antiguas que continuaban por todo el techo en color blanco; y para culminar con el toque perfecto, bellísimos arreglos florales se apreciaban por doquier, en tonos blancos y amarillos. Todo desbordaba distinción y sobre todo riqueza, _todo_.

Bella estaba vestida con su segundo traje de noche. Para la presentación de la pareja mantenía el vestido de novia pero sin la chaqueta de encaje para así estar más cómoda; más tarde, se cambió a un vestido también blanco aunque esta vez de seda, con escote en V, de finos tirantes con incrustaciones de cristales Swarovski y de caída suelta pero sin dejar de marcar su silueta, con una abertura coronada por un hermoso broche con los mismos cristales en forma de rosa, que iba desde la rodilla hasta los tobillos. El vestido era sencillo, y elegante al mismo tiempo y según le había dicho Edward, parecía un _ángel tentador_ que atormentaba su alma y enardecía su cuerpo.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

Bella giró para mirar a Heidi, quien mantenía una expresión preocupada en el rostro.

—Heidi, tranquila, no voy a salir corriendo, ya no.

La mujer sonrió tristemente a su amiga y con la mirada volvió a pedirle perdón.

—No me mires de esa forma que nada de esto es tu culpa —dijo Bella colocando una mano en el brazo de Heidi, acariciando la zona para reconfortarla—, no tienes que sentirte mal por algo en lo que nada tienes que ver.

—Tengo todo que ver, Bella, yo ayudé a Edward a retenerte en el país, yo estuve junto a él en cada paso que daba, y aunque no sabía los últimos planes que tenía, debí preverlos y advertirte.

—Él es tu primo y yo una completa desconocida, es normal que actuaras de esa forma, yo habría hecho lo mismo si se tratara de Jasper. ¡Y ya deja el drama, Heidi! que bastante tengo con mi angustia como para también tener que sumar la tuya. No sé lo que me depara el destino, y mucho menos sé si podré soportarlo y eso me preocupa y me asusta.

—Tienes razón, Bella, no debo agobiarte más de lo que ya debes estar, pero haciendo acopio de mi deber, alentándote a continuar te digo que _es una necia debilidad afirmar que no puedes aguantar aquello que te tiene reservado el destino._

Bella se la quedó mirando y levantó una ceja con ironía, pero no por la frase sino por su procedencia.

— ¡Hey! El que me gusten los tacos altos y el maquillaje no implica que no pueda seguir los consejos de Helen Burns.

Bella rio y fue acompañada por su amiga.

—Siempre podrás contar conmigo, Bella, ten eso presente —dijo Heidi tornándose más seria, mirándola fijamente a los ojos para reafirmar sus palabras.

—Lo sé y te lo agradezco, no sabes cuánto.

La hora de despedirse estaba llegando, Edward se veía impaciente y así se lo hizo saber.

—Vámonos ya, mi amor, quiero llegar lo antes posible a Gillemot Hall.

— ¿Gillemot Hall?

Edward rodó los ojos para enseguida sonreír alegremente.

—Nena, es la casa de campo a donde iremos, ya te lo he dicho varias veces.

—Edward, hay muchas cosas que no me has dicho, y temo que las descubriré con la experiencia —dijo Bella entre dientes.

—Tranquila, mi nena, no tienes nada que temer mientras estés a mi lado —afirmó Edward acariciando su mejilla—. Voy a avisar a la familia que nos retiramos.

—Edward —llamó Bella antes de que él continuara su camino— ¿Cuándo volveré a verlos? ¿Cuándo podré salir de allá y ver de nuevo a Heidi y a los demás?

Edward se inclinó y sosteniéndole la cabeza por la nuca con una mano, la besó dulcemente por unos segundos.

—Isabella, tú no serás prisionera en esa casa, tú serás la señora, la dueña. No quieres que nos vayamos de luna de miel a ningún otro sitio y lo entiendo, pero podrás hacer lo que desees. Gillemot Hall no está lejos de la ciudad, puedes ir y venir cuando quieras, y tu familia siempre será bienvenida. Solo que como una pareja de recién casados necesitamos privacidad unos días, pero ten pendiente que tú eres mi esposa, no mi rehén.

Edward dio media vuelta y se alejó.

_Esposa infeliz con guardaespaldas permanentes es igual a prisionera._

Bella se despidió de su familia, pero no lloró. Ellos partirían un par de días después, mas ella no los vería y todos entendían que la feliz pareja no deseaba intromisión de nadie en sus primeros días de casados. La despedida con la familia fue en la intimidad, mientras Bella se cambiaba nuevamente de vestido por uno más cómodo, color azul cielo, cuello redondo y sin mangas, suavemente ceñido al cuerpo hasta el inicio de las rodillas, con zapatos más bajos y su cabello totalmente suelto.

—Tu padre estaría…

Renée rio con lágrimas en los ojos al no saber cómo terminar la frase.

—Estaría como Phil, o incluso peor —completó Bella con una sonrisa.

La mujer asintió riendo y giró la cabeza hacia el hombre; tenía expresión de preocupación e inconformidad, y no apartaba la mirada de la chica. Su hijo hacía lo mismo.

—Es mejor que te despidas de Phil rápido, porque parece que quiere secuestrarte.

Bella lo miró y sonrió tiernamente, ese hombre significaba mucho para ella y luego de asegurarle que estaría bien y que ahí quedaba Jasper para _cuidarla_, aunque él no estuviese de mejor humor.

—Mi vida, todavía tenemos tiempo —dijo Jasper abrazándola fuertemente—, no quiero que te vayas con él. Ya bastante tengo con saber que es tu marido como para soportar que pases toda una vida a su lado.

—Jasper, no es mi marido, al menos no todavía —aseguró Bella y agradeció poder controlar el estremecimiento que la sola idea le provocaba.

—Mejor entonces, así no tendrás que pasar por eso todavía, eres solo una niña y deberías estar estudiando y no…

Jasper sí se estremeció y cerró los ojos para alejar la idea de su mente. El solo pensar en su _hermanita _follando con ese hombre _y con cualquiera _lo volvía loco. Sabía que ella lo haría alguna vez, pero para un hermano siempre era saludable mentalmente pensar que sería después de los veinte, o veinticinco… _o nunca_.

—No soy una niña, en unos días cumpliré 19 años y creo que para tu mente es más fácil procesarlo porque ya estoy casada. No hay pecado alguno si te vas por el VI mandamiento.

Jasper suspiró y la besó en la frente.

—Estaré a una llamada de distancia, Bella, no sé dónde queda ese lugar al que van, pero Emmett me lo dirá y yo no tardaré en llegar para partirle la cara a ese imbécil que se ha robado a mi niña.

Bella soltó una risita por el ceño fruncido de Jasper. A pesar de las circunstancias era gracioso verlo en el papel de hermano celoso y sobreprotector; a ella le encantaba, era el hermano que siempre deseó y desempeñaba muy bien el papel, aunque para él fuera un tema bastante serio. Bella se empinó y besó la mejilla del joven.

—Te quiero, no lo dudes nunca.

—Yo también te quiero.

Se abrazaron nuevamente y Bella se dispuso a despedirse de su amiga.

—Angie, me vas a hacer falta cuando viajes a Hungría —dijo Bella abrazándola fuertemente.

—No te preocupes, Bella, hablé con Edward y me dijo que le avisara cuando ya estuviera instalada y con algo de tiempo libre, para enviarte conmigo a pasar unos días, o que incluso podrían ir los dos. Me contó que su bisabuela era húngara y desearía visitar ese país, pues hasta el momento no había tenido el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo.

Bella se reconfortó ante esa información. Si había algo que Edward no hacía era mentir sobre ese tipo de cosas, y así fuera con toda una legión de guardaespaldas, ella estaría feliz de poder ver a su amiga antes de que pasara mucho tiempo.

Se despidió de todo el resto de la familia. Carlisle le dijo que estaba complacido de tenerla en la familia; Joseph a pesar de ser un hombre algo distante, la abrazó y le deseó que fuera muy feliz; Aro le pellizcó una mejilla, le pidió que no abandonara a ese _viejo encantador_ y le dio un beso en la frente, prometiéndole que si el _imbécil_ de su esposo se portaba mal con ella, él le enseñaría al estilo antiguo cómo se trataba a una mujer; Esme la abrazó entre lágrimas, diciéndole que su hijo no habría podido encontrar una mejor mujer como esposa; Alice le dijo lo mismo, y que cuando pudiera liberarse de las garras de su hermano, estaría encantada de ayudarla a remodelar su guardarropa; y Emmett…

—Te acercas a ella y termino de desfigurarte la cara.

Fue la advertencia que Edward lanzó a su primo. A él no le importó e hizo el intento de abrazarla, pero Esme lo detuvo y le dijo que no quería más discusiones en la casa, por lo que resignado se limitó a guiñarle un ojo a la chica acompañado de una sonrisa coqueta. Bella soltó una risita divertida, sabía que Emmett no lo hacía porque estuviera interesado en ella, sino por fastidiar a su primo, pero Edward no lo veía así, por lo que abrazó a _su_ esposa y la apartó de lo que él consideraba una gran amenaza.

La despedida de los invitados fue un asunto monótono y técnico. Bella no conocía a nadie, solo a algunos empresarios que había visto en reuniones en CullenWorld, y Edward estaba tan ansioso por irse, que no le importaba de quién se despedía ni de qué forma lo hacía.

El trayecto a Gillemot Hall para cualquier persona hubiese parecido corto, pues solo eran 30 minutos en auto, pero para Bella no fue nada fácil. Edward manejaba su auto despacio por pedido de ella, quien deseaba alargar lo más posible el tiempo de llegada, pero él lo aprovechaba estirando su mano para acariciar la de ella, o su mejilla, o su cabello. Bella no deseaba hablar con él, su mente procesaba lo que más la preocupaba que era su duda sobre qué sucedería esa noche.

Enfocó su mirada en el paisaje a su alrededor. Una vez las edificaciones de la ciudad quedaron atrás, verdes campos empezaron a extenderse por doquier, hasta donde los rayos de la luna que ya estaba en su camino a posicionarse en lo alto del cielo, permitía observar. Por momentos atravesaban grupos de casas que parecían más rurales a medida que avanzaba, con lucecitas que salían de los pórticos y de las ventanas.

_Esas personas son pobres, pero felices. Yo antes era así._

Una que otra vez Bella distinguía casas lujosas algo retiradas del camino, iluminadas por una gran fila de luces que las hacía ver muy majestuosas. Por momentos a la distancia, lograba observar luces, pero estaban tan lejos y con tantos árboles en medio que no alcanzaba a distinguir si eran mansiones o pequeñas poblaciones.

— ¿En qué piensas, mi nena?

La voz de Edward la sacó del ensueño en que el paisaje casi escondido en la penumbra la mantenía. Giró su cabeza para mirarlo y lo encontró con el ceño fruncido.

—Hay algo que te tiene inconforme y en estos momentos desearía poder leer tu mente, porque te juro que me volveré loco si no me lo dices ahora mismo.

Bella se lo quedó mirando sin saber qué responder a eso.

_¿En realidad no sabe qué sucede? ¿Es broma?_

Comprobó una vez más que Edward no podría volverse loco con su silencio, pues ya lo estaba. Él había llorado frente al altar, mientras que ella no había sonreído ni una sola vez, y aún así no sabía lo que sucedía. Ciertamente eso era lo que más atemorizaba su corazón y su mente. Edward vivía en su propio mundo, creía que todo a su alrededor lo merecía y aún más, aseguraba que todo lo que hacía estaba bien y que nadie podría decirle lo contrario, y toda esa falsa conciencia podía convertirlo en un hombre peligroso; él era peligroso y ella lo había comprobado con el solo hecho de estar ahí en ese momento. Edward era capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de obtener lo que deseaba, y al imaginar que todo el mundo estaba dispuesto a complacerlo en todo momento, lo volvía una persona impredecible y temible.

Se limitó a negar con la cabeza, bufar y mirar de nuevo por la ventana sin pronunciar palabra, esperando que Edward entendiera que no deseaba hablar con él, pero como era costumbre, no fue así.

—Si es por la luna de miel te dije que podíamos ir a donde desearas y me respondiste que no querías alejarte de Londres, pero si has cambiado de opinión, podemos tomar un vuelo mañana mismo, tú solo dime qué país o países quieres visitar y para mañana a esta hora estaremos allá.

Bella suspiró, cerró los ojos y permaneció en silencio.

— ¿Es la casa de campo? Pensé que te gustaba la zona rural, pues vienes de un lugar parecido, aunque Gillemot Hall puede ser más rural de lo que estás acostumbrada. Si quieres podemos regresarnos a Londres y pasar la noche en mi apartamento y mañana podemos viajar a Cambridge o a Brighton que son ciudades que no están lejos y así…

Edward hablaba rápidamente y cada vez más desesperado. Bella sabía que en cualquier momento perdería el control, detendría el auto y la tomaría en sus brazos para sacarle la verdad por medio de besos angustiados y abrazos asfixiantes. Lo mejor era que dijera algo, lo que fuese, después de todo si le decía la verdad, verdad que él ya sabía pero no asimilaba por alguna extraña razón que ella desconocía y que enloquecía por descifrar, sería inútil o incluso podría resultar contraproducente para su seguridad y estabilidad mental, y ya con un loco era más que suficiente.

—Edward, no quiero viajar a ninguna parte, y sí me gusta el campo, me gusta mucho.

Edward se agarró el cabello y tiró de él con expresión frustrada en el rostro.

— ¡Entonces dime qué es lo que te sucede! Has estado distante toda la fiesta; entiendo que no te gustan ese tipo de eventos y al no conocer a nadie te sentías cohibida, pero ni siquiera a mí te acercabas. Mantuviste todo el tiempo a Heidi a tu lado porque sabías que ella me ahuyentaba, pero por mucho que he tratado de adivinar qué diablos te ocurre, no he podido dar con la respuesta.

Bella negó con la cabeza. Había tenido esa conversación con él varias veces y siempre había sido infructuosa, por lo que no deseaba desgastarse en una charla sin futuro ni lógica, pero su mente le pedía una oportunidad, su espíritu de supervivencia le exigía que hiciera un último intento de poder escapar de esa situación, o al menos, de mantenerse igual, librarse de cumplir con compromisos no deseados.

—Edward, ¿sabes por qué me casé contigo? —preguntó Bella con voz calmada. De la respuesta dependían sus próximas palabras, pero sobre todo si esa conversación tenía algún sentido o no.

Él la miró con el ceño fruncido pero no molesto, si no confundido por la pregunta. No entendía de qué iba ni cuál era el fin de un cuestionamiento tan absurdo, al menos para él.

—Bella, no entiendo por qué me preguntas eso. Te casaste conmigo porque me amas, nena, pero ese no es el punto ahora, es el porqué estás molesta.

_Solo una pregunta más, por si acaso reacciona._

— ¿Y qué hay de mi familia? ¿Estarán bien si en un futuro yo decido… separarme?

Con solo ver la expresión en el rostro de Edward, Bella supo cuál era su respuesta. Estaba completamente desquiciado. Su mirada se volvió sombría y sus labios formaron una línea recta.

—Sabes que todo depende de ti, Isabella, tú serás mía siempre, y el amor que sientes por mí será duradero como el significado de la palabra misma.

_Sí, es caso perdido._

—No es nada, Edward —respondió Bella en un suspiro y giró para volver a mirar por la ventana del auto—, solo estoy cansada y abrumada. No estoy acostumbrada a todo esto.

Edward sonrió comprensivamente.

—Tranquila, mi amor, yo también estoy abrumado, no puedo creer que por fin seas mía, bueno…

Bella lo miró al percibir el cambio de tono en su voz. Se había vuelto sugerente, insinuante.

_Desagradable._

—…al menos, ante los ojos de Dios y de la ley… nada más.

Ella volteó rápidamente y se concentró en el panorama del otro lado del vidrio de la ventana. Sintió cómo un estremecimiento recorrió todo su cuerpo. Solo esperaba que esa nueva amenaza que Edward le había hecho implícitamente en sus palabras, no se cumpliera esa misma noche.

Bella no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

_¡Dios! ¿Acaso eso es un…?_

— ¿Te gusta, mi nena? —preguntó Edward con una sonrisa tímida al notar la expresión sorprendida en el rostro de la chica.

Bella cerró la boca al darse cuenta que la tenía abierta. Sabía que Edward percibía la realidad de forma diferente a los demás, pero eso era demasiado.

—Edward, me dijiste que era una casa de campo… ¡y esto es un castillo!

—Vamos, nena, no seas exagerada. Es cierto que su arquitectura fue pensada en ese ambiente, pero no es para llamarlo así.

Frente a ella se alzaba una majestuosa edificación antigua que como ella había dicho, parecía más un castillo victoriano que una _casa de campo_, y ciertamente lo era. Con una fachada capaz de impresionar a cualquier noble, Gillemot Hall era una finca victoriana con estilo neogótico, construida con piedra de Bath, que contaba con grandes torres y techos rojos intrincados. Decenas de pequeñas ventanas recorrían la fachada de lado a lado, con elaborados diseños en colores grises y paredes en color mostaza. En el frente, una ancha pero corta escalinata llevaba a una gran puerta de madera antigua enmarcada por un arco terminado en punta que completaba la grandiosa exhibición.

La falta de luz solar no le permitió a Bella detallar mejor en la arquitectura del lugar, pero de igual forma las palabras de Edward llamaron su atención.

—Entremos, es tarde y no quiero que… ¡Oh mira! Ahí vienen un par de amigos a saludarte.

Bella giró su cabeza y vio a dos enormes galgos negros acercarse a ella rápidamente, ladrando fuertemente a medida que avanzaban. Por instinto se colocó detrás de Edward y lo aferró por la camisa. Edward rio al captar su miedo.

—Tranquila, Bella, ellos no te harán daño.

Edward se agachó para acariciar a los canes, quienes emocionados comenzaron a lanzar lametazos a sus manos y rostro aún magullado mientras él entre risas, trataba de esquivar las lenguas que lastimaban sus heridas.

Bella lo observó mientras él demostraba cariño a esos animales y por un momento deseó poder amarlo.

_Si hubieses hecho las cosas de manera diferente, Edward, quizás… solo quizás, yo te amaría ahora._

Edward se puso de pie y dando una orden a los canes para que se sentaran, se giró hacia _su _esposa, se limpió la mano con el pantalón y luego se la tendió.

—Si no te disgustan los perros puedes acariciarlos, ellos no te harán daño. Aman todo lo que yo amo.

Bella miró a los dos animales y les sonrió. La miraban con ojos expectantes y sus lenguas afuera, y estuvo segura de las palabras del hombre, pues en sus ojos no había maldad o rabia alguna.

—Isabella, permíteme presentarte a Sam y Leo, los dos guardianes de esta casa y… dueños de todo lo demás.

Edward rio y Bella lo imitó. Estiró las manos para acariciarlos y ellos no pudiendo aguantar más sus instintos naturales, se volvieron locos en sus brazos. Bella reía a carcajadas mientras ellos, literalmente, se la comían viva con cariñosos y juguetones lametazos, y sin saber en qué momento había sucedido, estaba arrodillada en el suelo jugando con esos dos nuevos amigos.

— ¡Suficiente! —ordenó Edward con falsa seriedad y molestia—. Es mi esposa y no me gusta verla siendo besada y acariciada por dos machos como ustedes. ¡Vamos, fuera de aquí! Ya disfrutarán de ella después.

Bella se levantó del suelo mientras veía cómo los perros se alejaban ladrando felices, y en silencio les agradeció el haberla distraído por un momento de sus máximos temores.

—Es tarde, y no te abrumaré con la presentación del personal de servicio, mañana los conocerás a todos, y creo que estarás contenta de ver a Katy de nuevo. —Bella lo miró y sonrió suavemente ante esa información. La mujer era de su agrado a pesar de conocerla muy poco—. Le pedí que viniera para que te atendiera, ella estará completamente a tu servicio.

La chica le agradeció con una suave sonrisa y un asentimiento de cabeza. Preferiría que fuera Heidi quien estuviera a su lado, pero al menos una cara conocida era mejor que nada.

— ¿Deseas comer algo?

Bella negó con la cabeza. Su respiración se entrecortó y su corazón se saltó un latido al sentir la mano de Edward posarse sobre su espalda y con un suave movimiento atraerla a su cuerpo.

—Entremos —susurró Edward cerca de su oreja—, nuestra habitación nos espera.

Ella jadeó suavemente, embargada por un gran temor, pero él lo malinterpretó y sonrió al pensar que ella estaba deseosa de llegar por fin a la intimidad.

Al entrar, Bella percibió que la casa estaba tenuemente iluminada. No se preocupó por reparar en los detalles arquitectónicos ni de diseño de la que ahora era _su _casa. Miró hacia los lados mientras caminaba y notó que todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro, solo el camino que la llevaba a unas amplias escaleras se encontraba alumbrado por apliques en las paredes, en los que ella tampoco reparó. Su mente estaba en un lugar en el que aún no conocía, pero que solo faltaban unos segundos para que se encontrara en él.

Luego de subir las escaleras, Edward la guio por una serie de pasillos, girando a la derecha e izquierda una y otra vez. Ese lugar era un completo laberinto en el que cualquiera que no lo conociera a la perfección podría perderse.

_Me está llevando a su guarida, ahí me devorará y yo no podré escapar._

La mente de Bella la atormentaba con imágenes de lo que podría suceder en unos minutos. Tenía miedo, a cada paso que daba su corazón se aceleraba más y más. Sabía que cualquier mujer que la viera en esos momentos, y supiera lo que estaba sintiendo y pensando le gritaría: _¡Estúpida!_ Pero ella estaría dispuesta a cambiar de lugar con todas ellas. Edward era un hombre muy guapo y _sexy_, y en una ocasión la había hecho llegar a su primer orgasmo solo con su boca, pero esa vez era diferente, pues Edward no la había obligado, y su familia no se encontraba amenazada. Para ella había sido solo un momento de pasión que él le había regalado y nada más, pero el ser obligada a contraer matrimonio fuese con un hombre poco agraciado que con un dios griego, era algo espantoso en igual medida. Ella tenía una vida planeada, como cualquier chica de su edad, sus estudios eran primordiales, así Angela pensara que era _lo más aburrido e insignificante del mundo;_ pero para ella las matemáticas eran lo suyo, no le interesaba ser pintora, ni escritora, ni doctora o ingeniera. _No_, ella solo quería estudiar esa ciencia básica por muy corriente que pudiera parecer; sin embargo, ese hombre había aparecido en su vida y echando por tierra todo cuanto deseaba, la hizo su esposa en contra de su voluntad, y se adueñó de ella.

_Te pueden regalar el paraíso, pero si con eso te arrebatan tu alma solo verás ante ti la más absoluta desolación._

Bella quien era amante de los libros en el papel de lectora aficionada, sabía perfectamente que la libertad a través de los tiempos era lo que había provocado guerras, muertes, y grandes victorias. La libertad era algo por lo que miles de personas en todas las eras habían luchado, y esa libertad era lo que ella deseaba en esos momentos. Edward le decía que era libre de hacer lo que deseara, pero no era cierto, pues estaría vigilada a toda hora, y él sabría cada paso que daba. Eso no era libertad.

Edward se detuvo por fin, y sin aviso, la alzó en brazos colocando uno en su espalda y el otro en la parte trasera de sus rodillas. Bella por instinto le pasó los brazos por el cuello, y al encontrarse con su mirada observó el fuego que yacía en su interior. Ella era la novia y así debía ingresar a la habitación, aunque no lo deseara.

No se había percatado de que él ya había abierto la puerta antes de cargarla, por lo que entraron sin problemas y la cerró con un pie, para depositarla a ella en el suelo, de frente a la habitación.

La alcoba nupcial había sido preparada para el gran momento, pero ella no reparó en los detalles, solo vio las velas colocadas en candelabros de mesa y apliques de pared que daban al lugar un ambiente romántico a los ojos de una mujer enamorada y ansiosa; sin embargo, para ella era un escenario lúgubre e intimidante. Se giró hacia su derecha y ahí parecía burlarse de ella una enorme cama alta, con sábanas de blanca seda y una cabecera acolchada que llegaba casi hasta el techo. Allí sucedería todo.

Escuchó cuando trabó la puerta a sus espaldas y segundos después, las manos de él tomaron su cintura suavemente, rodeándola y pegándola a su cuerpo para enseguida sentir cómo él acercaba su rostro al cuello de ella, aspiraba y dejaba un beso en el cuello, justo debajo de su oreja derecha.

—Edward, por favor… —suplicó en un susurro.

—Te deseo tanto, Isabella.

Edward continuó repartiendo besos por toda esa zona, al tiempo que la aferraba más fuerte entre sus brazos.

—Dame tiempo… por favor, te pido tiempo para…

Sin esperar a que terminara la frase, la giró para que ella quedara frente a él y así pudiera mirarlo a los ojos.

—Eres mía, Isabella, he esperado demasiado tiempo por ti, por tenerte, y ahora que eres mi esposa nada me detendrá para conseguir lo que deseo… a ti.

Antes de que ella pudiera responder, la apretó contra su cuerpo y la besó apasionadamente. Bella comenzó a forcejear para zafarse de su agarre, pero él era más fuerte y se lo impidió, entonces sintió cómo era levantada del suelo y llevada a lo que imaginó era la cama. Al ser colocada en ésta, pudo zafar su boca y rogó mentalmente porque él entrara en razón.

— ¡Edward, no, por favor! —suplicó de forma desesperada—. No me hagas esto, así no, por favor.

Pero él no la escuchaba. Estaba completamente enloquecido, sus manos recorrían su cuerpo de forma desesperada, mientras su boca se apoderaba de cuanta piel expuesta pudiera encontrar. Sus forcejeos de nada servían, él estaba sobre ella tratando de desprenderse de su ropa, enfocado solo en satisfacer su deseo sin importarle la angustia de su esposa. Podía sentir su gran erección y eso la atemorizó aún más, él comenzó a frotar su ingle contra ella, imitando los movimientos que deseaba realizar desnudo.

— ¡Edward, no! ¡Auxilio, por favor! ¡Katy! ¡Katy, ayúdame!

Bella gritaba desesperadamente. Tenía que impedir a como diera lugar que Edward la tomara por la fuerza. Recordando las heridas de su cara, levantó las manos como pudo y las apretó con su rostro. Edward gimió de dolor y se apartó un poco de ella. En su rostro se mostraba la rabia y la incomprensión que sentía.

— ¡¿Por qué, Isabella?! Eres mi esposa y me amas, ¡¿por qué?!

— ¡Yo no te amo, Edward! Eso está en tu maldita cabeza que ha creado un mundo perfecto sin importarte lo que siento realmente…

— ¡¿Y qué es lo que sientes entonces?!

— ¡Desprecio! Eso es lo que siento, Edward, te desprecio con todas mis fuerzas y si no te detienes en este momento, te odiaré para siempre.

Edward la miró por unos segundos, con dolor y rabia contenida. Bella sabía que esas palabras dolían más que las heridas en su rostro, pero en ese momento era su seguridad lo único que tenía valor para ella.

En un rápido movimiento, él la tomó por las muñecas y alzó sus brazos por encima de su cabeza.

—Ódiame lo que quieras, Isabella, pero lo desees o no, serás mía ahora mismo.

Él volvió a estrellar su boca contra la de ella, en un beso demandante y posesivo. La nueva posición en la que ella se encontraba no le dejaba defenderse como antes, luchó y luchó más mientras él la devoraba con su boca y su erección apretaba contra su pelvis, mas todo era en vano, su única esperanza era cuando él intentara desvestirla y quitarse sus pantalones, pero al continuar sobre ella, el peso de su cuerpo le impidió moverse cuando él comenzó a rasgar desesperadamente el vestido que ella llevaba puesto. Ella intentó impedir que él retirara la prenda por los brazos, pero él forcejeó y volvió a tirar de la tela, que estaba hecha para bailar con ella y no para recibir ese trato, por lo que cedió fácilmente y él haciéndose a un lado, tiró de la parte inferior del vestido para quitárselo. Bella aprovechó el momento y empezó a gatear hacia el otro extremo de la cama, con tan mala suerte que ese movimiento ayudó a Edward en su empresa.

En ropa interior y descalza, sin tener conciencia de en qué momento había perdido los zapatos, rodeó la cama y corrió hacia la puerta de la habitación, pero al tratar de abrirla la encontró cerrada con llave. No le importaba si debía salir de ahí huyendo casi desnuda, no le importaba cuántos la vieran, lo único que pasaba por su mente era no ser abusada por _él _en ese momento. Tomando la manija, trató de abrirla desesperadamente y pese a todos los esfuerzos, maquinaciones y echar mano de cada uno de sus intentos descubrió acorralada y agotada ante el asecho de su marido, por lo que optó por arremeter contra la puerta con la poca energía que le quedaba. Golpeaba unas veces con los puños cerrados y alternaba sus movimientos con golpes secos con las palmas de sus manos, todo lo que estuviera a su alcance con tal de pedir auxilio, y con la esperanza que si alguien la escuchara, se compadeciera tanto de ella que no le importara más la ira de su amo que rescatarla de aquel inminente infierno prometido.

— ¡Alguien que me ayude! ¡Por favor…! ¡Auxilio!

Su voz sonaba entrecortada, y fue cuando notó el sabor salado que llegaba a sus labios. Estaba llorando.

Edward mientras tanto, confiado en que nadie la oiría, se desprendió de su ropa por completo. Totalmente desnudo se acercó a Bella rápidamente y la abrazó, cargándola la llevó de nuevo a la cama entre patadas, golpes y gritos.

— ¡Auxilio, Katy! ¡Suéltame, Edward! ¡No! ¡Suéltame!

La ropa interior ofreció mucho menos resistencia que su vestido, y antes de darse cuenta estaba desnuda bajo el cuerpo de Edward.

—Te amo tanto, Isabella.

—No, por favor ¡Auxilio, Katy!

—Tanto, mi amor, tanto…

— ¡Edward, no quiero! ¡No!

Gritos angustiados y palabras de amor eterno se escuchaban por toda la habitación. Lágrimas y besos se mezclaban en sus rostros. Golpes y caricias recorrían los cuerpos cuyas pieles eran lo único que los mantenía separados; pero todo se detuvo cuando un grito agudo resonó en la estancia.

Edward detuvo todos sus movimientos, y Bella apretó fuertemente los labios mientras soportaba el intenso dolor que la embargaba. Todo estaba hecho, y ya nada tenía sentido.

—No te muevas, mi amor, el dolor pasará, te lo prometo, tranquila… ya pasará… tranquila.

Pero lo que Edward no sabía era que el mayor dolor de Bella no radicaba en su cuerpo sino en su corazón. Él acababa de destruir el sueño que toda chica posee de tener una primera vez maravillosa, romántica, delicada, y sobre todo deseada. El dolor que sentía en su entrepierna no era nada comparado con el desgarre de su alma, ni la sangre que manchaba la sábana, comparada con la que derramaba su corazón herido. Acababa de ser sacrificada como un cordero, y todo por el bienestar de su familia… _Mi familia._

—_Isabella, no corras que te caerás… te lo dije muñeca…_

—_Bella, no me desordenes esos expedientes._

—_Bella, no llores, aquí está papá para protegerte siempre, desde donde quiera que esté. _

— _¿Siempre, papi? _

—_Y para siempre, mi muñeca._

Su padre, que si la observaba desde algún lugar, debía estar sufriendo más que ella misma.

_Estoy bien, papá, estoy bien._

Se engañó a sí misma tratando de lograrlo de igual forma con su padre.

—_Bella, ven a cenar que ya es tarde. Mañana sigues jugando._

—_No sé si pueda continuar, Bella… él se fue, y lo necesito._

—_No me agrada el padre de Jasper, él es… _

— _¿Es qué, mamá? _

—_Es… no me distraigas ahora que estoy ocupada._

Renée, que tanto había sufrido y por fin encontraba la felicidad de nuevo.

—_Hola, niña bonita, ¿trabajas en esta tienda?_

—_Tienes que sacar a tu madre de Forks, Bella, vengan a Seattle y mi padre les encontrará una casa._

—_Eres la hermanita que nunca tuve, y para tu información… te cansarás de mí muy pronto._

Jasper, si supiera por lo que ella estaba pasando, reventaría la puerta con sus propias manos.

— _¡Hola! Mi nombre es Angela, ¿qué lees?_

—_Odio las matemáticas, si no fuera por tu paciencia reprobaría._

— _¡Por fin, Bella! Adiós instituto y ¡hola mundo!_

Su intrépida amiga, ella había llenado de luz cada día de su vida desde que la conoció.

— _¡Vaya! Qué princesita más linda, ¿de dónde la sacaste Jasper?_

—_Bella… ¿Tu madre estará en casa esta noche? Es que… quiero… quiero agradecerle por… el cariño que le tiene a Jasper. ¡Sí! Eso._

—_Te prometo que nunca le haré daño a Renée. Yo solo quiero hacerla feliz._

Y Phil, un hombre maravilloso que ella recibía en la familia con los brazos abiertos.

Bella comenzó a escuchar los gemidos de Edward cerca de su oído. Él había empezado a moverse mucho antes de que ella se percatara de ello, pero su cerebro, perfecto en estructura y funcionamiento como toda creación de Dios, la había desprendido por completo de la realidad, procurando evitarle una experiencia por la que ninguna mujer desearía pasar.

Edward embestía contra ella de forma apasionada, pero sin llegar a la brusquedad. Bella se encontraba ahí, acostada sobre su espalda, con él entre las piernas haciéndola suya, pero sin sentir nada, solo desolación; hasta el dolor de la primera vez se había esfumado para dar paso a una sensación de invasión simple, sin nada que disfrutar o lamentar. Su mente estaba en _shock_, y aunque Edward podía sentir el cuerpo de ella bajo el suyo, Isabella Swan no estaba ahí, sino en lugares y tiempo en los que el apellido Cullen no significaba nada. Por momentos regresaba a la realidad, giraba su cabeza y miraba a Edward, quien estaba embargado por el mayor placer que jamás pensó experimentar.

_Por favor, Madre mía, que termine rápido._

Y luego de esa pequeña oración, volvía a sumergirse en las aguas de un mundo en el que era feliz, tranquila y sobre todo, libre.

Las embestidas de Edward se aceleraron, los jadeos se intensificaron y lo que él tanto deseaba y ella esperaba, sucedió. Entre gemidos y gruñidos de placer, Edward se corrió en su interior, marcándola por fin como suya, como tantas veces había soñado hacer. Descansó sobre el cuerpo de _su _esposa por un momento, luego con cuidado se retiró de su interior y rodó para apartarse. Bella guiada por sus instintos naturales, se giró para quedar de lado, encogida en posición fetal. Sus lágrimas habían cesado hacía ya bastante rato, pero su corazón lloraba en silencio, por la inocencia perdida, por la paz arrebatada, por la libertad cohibida.

Edward había logrado su cometido; sin embargo, para Bella era solo el final de la peor experiencia de su vida, y en el fondo intuía que no sería la última vez.

_Pensaré en eso mañana._

Rememoró en su mente la típica frase de una mujer demasiado adelantada a su época; y así como para Scarlett, Tara era su vida, para ella lo era su familia y si de algo estaba segura, era que no le importaba pasar por eso una y mil veces más con tal de que ellos estuvieran a salvo. Sonaba como una mártir, pero solo era amor verdadero, para ella lo era.

…

Edward se había quedado dormido con su amada en brazos, luego de separarse de ella había pasado un brazo por su cintura y atrayéndola a su cuerpo, le había susurrado las buenas noches más un _te amo_ y de inmediato cayó en la inconsciencia; pero algo estaba perturbando su sueño.

Escuchó un sollozo ahogado que lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Rayos de sol entraban por entre los pliegues de las cortinas de una gran puertaventana ubicada a un costado de la habitación. Parpadeó varias veces para aclarar la vista y averiguar de dónde provenía el llanto que escuchaba. Una silueta se formó a un lado de la cama, era una figura femenina, desnuda, de pie a su lado y que sostenía algo en lo alto, y su vista fija en dicho objeto. Su mirada automáticamente se enfocó en lo que su esposa mantenía suspendido sobre él, un objeto que reconoció como perteneciente a una colección privada heredada de su abuelo, que mantenía en una caja sin cerradura con tapa de cristal en su escritorio, justo al lado de la puertaventana: Una daga del siglo XIV perteneciente al llamado Príncipe Negro, y apuntaba directamente a su corazón.

Edward la vio llorando y su corazón se rompió por su sufrimiento. Vivía para prodigarle felicidad, no para causarle tristezas, y estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de verla sonreír. No quiso cerrar los ojos, pues deseaba que lo último que viera en el mundo, fuera a su hermosa y adorada Isabella.

—Que muerte tan hermosa si es de tu mano, mi amor.

Un fuerte sollozo escapó de los labios de ella, y él vio sus brazos descender.

_Te amo, Isabella…_

* * *

**Recuerdan cuando en el capítulo en que Bella descubre todo y Edward la amenaza les dije que no era el más difícil? bueno... ya saben porqué lo decía. Ahora ya queda en ustedes abandonarme o apasionarse. entenderé las dos cosas. **

**Mil gracias por su paciencia y comentarios, significan mucho para mi. mil gracias.**

**A las chicas de los anónimos si quieren dejen sus correos para poder responderles.**

******Nos estamos leyendo y como siempre si tienen algo que decir, aquí estoy yo para leer.**


	22. Capitulo 20

**NATURALEZA DE UNA OBSESIÓN**

...

**Disclaimer**

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La Trama es mía.**

**Capítulo beteado por Marta Salazar, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

**¡Espero les guste!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 20**

…

_Quítamela a ella, y estarás arrancándome el corazón; _

_mátala a ella y será mi alma la que perecerá de infinito dolor._

_Porque el amor es ciego y loco,_

_porque el mío lo supera todo._

_No sé cuándo me reconocerá _

_pero sé que siempre me pertenecerá._

…

Heidi llevaba más de media hora dando vueltas en la cama tratando de conciliar de nuevo el sueño, pero sus intentos eran totalmente infructuosos. Giró su cabeza para mirar el reloj y vio que marcaba las 5:30 a.m. Sabía que era muy temprano para que Bella la llamara; sin embargo, el hecho de que estaba segura que ellos no tendrían una noche de bodas _normal_ la ponía intranquila. Edward era capaz de todo, solo esperaba que no de lo que más temía.

Se encontraba en la habitación del hotel, en una de las _suites_ alquiladas por la familia para pasar la noche. Todos dormían en ese momento pues la fiesta había terminado hacía unas pocas horas, pero ella estaba tan nerviosa que su sueño había sido intranquilo, y luego de despertar, éste no la había vuelto a envolver. Retiró la sábana de su cuerpo y perdiendo la esperanza, se levantó y se dirigió al baño a lavarse la cara y salió del cuarto para caminar hacia la cocina, que pudo notar tenía la luz apagada. Al entrar en ella, tuvo que ahogar un grito al notar una figura sentada en una de las sillas de la mesa central.

— ¡Jasper, por Dios! Casi me matas del susto —exclamó llevándose una mano al pecho por la impresión.

—Lo siento, Heidi. No tengo sueño y quise venir a tomar algo —explicó levantando el vaso de jugo de naranja que tenía en la mano.

Heidi encendió la luz de la estancia y se sentó al lado del chico, quien le ofreció un vaso de su misma bebida que ella aceptó con una media sonrisa.

—Por lo que veo tampoco puedes dormir, y según sé por Emmett tú no sabes madrugar —comentó Jasper.

Heidi sonrió, negó con la cabeza y decidió que lo mejor era mentir, pues estaba claro que él no podía dormir por la misma razón que ella, y alimentar su preocupación no sería nada bueno.

—Tuve una pesadilla y… debes saber que es muy difícil conciliar el sueño después de eso.

Jasper asintió, miró unos segundos a un punto indeterminado frente a él y luego suspiró.

—Heidi, tengo miedo, y siento que si no sé nada de Bella en las próximas horas voy a enloquecer —dijo Jasper colocando sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza y moviéndola de un lado a otro.

Heidi frunció el ceño. Ella también necesitaba saber de Bella, y aunque sabía que quien corría peligro era ella, su primo también le preocupaba.

—He pasado toda la noche intranquilo —continuó—: Luego de que se fueron mi aprehensión aumentó y no sé por qué, pero siento que algo malo le pasó a Isabella. Sé que puede sonar estúpido eso de los presentimientos pero estoy casi seguro que algo le está atormentando, y sea lo que sea no es nada bueno. —Giró su cabeza para mirar a la mujer a su lado y ella se sorprendió al notar que sus ojos estaban rojos y brillantes. Estaba a punto de llorar—. Heidi, por favor ayúdame. No soporto esta incertidumbre, sé que Edward es tu primo y que puede que pienses que nada le sucederá estando en su compañía, pero yo no confío en él, y temo que… ¡Dios! No soy capaz de decirlo siquiera.

La mujer pudo sentir la angustia del rubio, y lo peor de todo es que lograba entenderla, pues ella misma la sentía. Necesitaba al igual que él saber lo que estaba sucediendo, o lo que ya había sucedido en la noche, pero no podía demostrar mucha ansiedad.

Colocó una mano sobre la espalda de Jasper y comenzó a frotársela.

—Tranquilízate, nada le está pasando a Bella, es su noche de bodas, todo está bien. Pero si quieres salir de dudas, espera a que sea un poco más tarde y llámala, aunque lo más seguro es que se moleste contigo.

—No puedo llamarla, me dejó su celular, dijo que era para mayor privacidad. Estoy seguro que fue _él_ quien se lo pidió —explicó Jasper, pero enseguida su expresión cambió a una de mayor esperanza—. Tú tienes el número de él, puedes llamarlo o directamente a la casa. No se molestará contigo, o al menos no te _mandará_ al demonio como seguramente lo haría conmigo.

—Te aseguro que conmigo es peor, pero dudo que tenga su celular encendido, y no tengo el número de la Gillemot Hall. Hace muchos años que no voy allá.

Jasper frunció la boca por la decepción, pero esa expresión solo le duró unos segundos.

—Lo que puedo hacer es ir directamente con la excusa de llevarle el celular a Bella —agregó—, después de todo me lo encontré en la mesa de la cocina y no sabía que te lo había dejado a ti.

Le guiñó un ojo al chico quien le respondió con una sonrisa, pero en sus ojos se notaba que su preocupación no menguaba.

—Te lo agradezco mucho, Heidi, solo quiero hablar con ella, saber que está bien, que está feliz de verdad. Ella es muy importante para mí y por momentos desearía no tener ningún valor para ella, así no le afectaría lo que yo sintiera y dejaría de ocultarme cosas para evitarme sufrimientos.

—Ella no te oculta nada, no sé de dónde sacas eso.

—Lo hace, Heidi, lo hace, solo que no logro descifrar qué puede ser.

Dos horas después Heidi se encontraba de camino a Gillemot Hall. Aunque estaba ansiosa por llegar, decidió demorarse para que Jasper no notara su afán, y al no recordar bien el camino a la propiedad, tuvo que acudir a su chofer para que la llevara, pues él en otras ocasiones, había llevado a otros miembros de la familia.

Al llegar el auto al portón principal uno de los hombres que vigilaba lo detuvo.

—Lo lamento, Señorita, ésta es propiedad privada y no puedo permitirle el ingre…

—No me importa si lo lamenta o no, o las razones que tenga para no permitirme la entrada —dijo Heidi en tono molesto mirando fijamente al hombre que no conocía y que asumió él tampoco la reconocía a ella—. Soy Heidi McCarty, y tengo todo el derecho de entrar a _mi _propiedad como cualquiera de mi familia. Así que apártese sino quiere pasar a encabezar las listas de desempleados de este país.

El hombre se la quedó mirando con sorpresa y miedo. Conocía los nombres de toda la familia, pero a algunos no los identificaba pues solo llevaba un par de años trabajando en Gillemot Hall y de los jóvenes herederos solo conocía al mayor de ellos. Reparó en las hermosas facciones de la mujer y notó el gran parecido con el señor Joseph McCarty y con el mismo señor Edward Cullen, y supo en ese momento que si llegaba a la noche con su empleo intacto, sería un completo milagro.

—Lo… lo siento señorita McCarty… discúlpeme yo no… no la reconocí…

— ¡Ya cállese! No tengo tiempo para esto, y abra esa puerta de una vez —ordenó, acomodándose de nuevo en su asiento.

El asustado guardia se apresuró a despejar el camino del lujoso auto y observó cómo éste se perdía en el sendero flanqueado por grandes árboles.

— ¿Crees que te despida? —preguntó el otro guardia que prefirió mantenerse al margen.

—Espero que no, aunque es lo más seguro.

Cuando el auto se detuvo en la puerta principal de la mansión, Heidi bajó y observó a varios miembros del personal de servicio haciendo sus quehaceres por toda la extensión del frente. No reconocía a ninguno, pero hubo alguien que sí la recordaba.

— ¿Niña Heidi? ¿Es usted?

Heidi giró la cabeza al escuchar una voz femenina hablarle con el acento algo diferente de la zona y se encontró con una mujer de unos 60 años de edad, regordeta y baja; de piel clara con algunas pecas en la nariz y mejillas, cabello rojizo recogido en un moño en la parte baja de su cabeza, vestida con falda negra por debajo de las rodillas, blusa gris y zapatos negros con un muy bajo tacón.

Luego de unos segundos, los ojos de Heidi se agrandaron por el reconocimiento y la sorpresa.

— ¡Nani, eres tú! —exclamó, inclinándose para abrazar a la mujer que la recibió con una gran sonrisa.

—Niña Heidi, tantos años sin verla. —Se separó de ella y tomó su cara entre sus manos—. Está hermosa y se ha convertido en una mujer muy elegante. Es el vivo retrato de su madre, que Dios la tenga en su Santo Reino. Creí que no la volvería a ver… ¡Lo estás haciendo mal, Jenny! Necesito que quede todo perfecto para cuando la nueva señora Cullen despierte.

Heidi rio alegremente al escuchar cómo la mujer reprendía a una de las empleadas más jóvenes.

— ¡Ay Nani! Tú nunca cambias, tan regañona como siempre.

—No es mi culpa que solo yo pueda hacer bien las cosas, y estas muchachas parecen que nunca hubiesen visto un trapero o una escoba. Pero dígame, mi niña, ¿qué hace aquí? Al niño Tony no le gustará verla aquí interrumpiendo su luna de miel.

La chica bufó y agitó una mano en el aire para restarle importancia al comentario.

—Que haga lo que quiera, pero tengo urgentemente que hablar con Bella, le guste o no a su esposo.

— ¿Bella? —preguntó la mujer mirándola extrañada—. ¿Se refiere a la nueva señora?

Asintió.

—No recuerdo dónde está la habitación principal, pues imagino que ahí se están quedando. ¿Puedes indicarme el camino, Nani?

—No sé si debería, aún recuerdo las discusiones que ustedes dos tenían, levantaban a gritos toda la propiedad; además, él dio órdenes específicas de que nadie se acercara a esa ala de la casa.

— ¡Vamos, Nani! —rogó Heidi haciendo un puchero que sabía era la debilidad de la mujer mayor—. Es algo muy urgente. Solo dame la llave maestra e indícame el camino, yo asumo toda la responsabilidad.

La mujer lo pensó por un momento, pero enseguida suspiró e introduciendo la mano en uno de los bolsillos de la falda, sacó una llave con forma extraña que entregó a la chica. Heidi sonrió y escuchó las instrucciones de cómo llegar a la habitación principal, donde efectivamente se estaban alojando.

Al entrar en la mansión su mente comenzó a reconocer los espacios que varias veces había recorrido cuando era niña, y sus padres la obligaban a pasar unas semanas de vacaciones en el campo. Incluso sin las instrucciones ella habría podido encontrar el camino.

Se encontró por fin frente a la puerta de madera antigua que llevaba a la antecámara en la que muchas veces se hospedaron sus padres en el pasado. Probó la cerradura y ésta se encontraba abierta. Empujó con cuidado de no hacer ruido e ingresó al pequeño vestíbulo que con dos puertas, una dirigía al antiguo cuarto de baño que había sido convertido en vestidor hacía ya muchísimos años, y la otra a la recámara. Se acercó a esa puerta y pegándose a ella trató de escuchar algún tipo de sonido. Un sollozo amortiguado por la madera llegó hasta sus oídos. Era un sonido femenino. Era Isabella.

Imaginándose lo peor introdujo rápidamente la llave en la cerradura y la giró. Empujó la puerta fuertemente y entró sin ningún reparo. Sus ojos enfocaron automáticamente la gran cama matrimonial y enseguida la mancha de sangre en las sábanas blancas llamó su atención, pero la escena que percibió junto a ésta hizo que su corazón se contrajera de terror.

— ¡Edward!

Bella se encontraba completamente desnuda, temblando en el suelo con lo que parecía ser un extraño cuchillo en sus manos, mientras que a Edward lo encontró acostado en la cama, quien al escuchar su grito giró la cabeza hacia ella. Por un momento creyó que Bella había apuñalado a Edward, pero al verlo levantarse de la cama, tratando de cubrir la parte baja de su cuerpo con la sábana, la tranquilizó por ese lado, y por otro la horrorizó.

La mancha de sangre en la sábana, la desnudez de los dos y el estado en que la chica se encontraba, le indicaban solo una cosa.

Corrió al lado de Bella y arrodillándose en el suelo junto a ella, le arrebató el arma de las manos, la arrojó lejos y la abrazó protectoramente. La chica se aferró a su ropa y comenzó a llorar convulsamente, lo que le arrancó lágrimas a ella misma.

— ¿Isabella, te hiciste daño? —preguntó Edward preocupado, agachándose para revisarle las manos.

—No la toques —advirtió Heidi con voz baja y entre dientes—. Cúbrete y sal de aquí.

Edward frunció el ceño, pero no refutó la orden, tomó la bata de seda negra al lado de su cama y salió de la habitación, no sin antes darle un último vistazo a su esposa, con expresión preocupada.

Heidi concentró su atención en la chica que temblaba en sus brazos. Su mente era un total caos, alivio y horror se mezclaban. Amaba a su primo y el solo pensar en que algo le sucediera la hacía sentir un fuerte dolor en el pecho; sin embargo, presenciar de lo que él era capaz y lo peor de todo, en contra de la que consideraba su mejor amiga, era algo que la hacía llorar presa del peor sufrimiento.

Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, logró que Bella se colocara de pie y la arrastró hacia el baño, se metió con ella en una gran tina ubicada en una esquina, abrió la llave y sin importarle que su ropa se mojara, dejó que el agua corriera por el cuerpo de Bella.

No se atrevía a decir nada. En realidad no sabía qué decir, ella solo podía llorar en silencio.

De pronto, las imágenes de su primera vez llegaron a su cabeza. Había sido con un chico muy guapo de la universidad, su primer novio _oficial_, el único que había tenido en realidad. Un chico tierno que siempre la trató como a una reina y que con toda la paciencia y delicadeza la había hecho suya una noche de San Valentín. Es verdad que le dolió bastante, incluso una lágrima escapó de sus ojos mientras escuchaba cómo él le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras, pero luego de que el ardor pasó, se convirtió en la mejor experiencia de su vida.

_Si a mí me dolió, a Bella…_

Su llanto se volvió angustioso, y su abrazo se apretó más sobre su amiga.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…

Era lo único que podía decir una y otra vez. El pensar que ella guardaba un hermoso recuerdo de su primera vez mientras que Bella lo recordaría con odio y desprecio, la hacía sentirse la peor persona del mundo. Todas las chicas tenían derecho a su primera vez de forma mágica, romántica y delicada; un recuerdo que perduraría por siempre en sus corazones y que les arrancaría sonrisas y sonrojos con la sola evocación. Pero ahora, una de las personas que más quería le había arrebatado todo eso a quien había aprendido a apreciar.

…

_¡La dañé! Le produje más dolor del necesario y todo por mi maldita necesidad de ella._

Edward se encontraba en una terraza alta ubicada en el ala derecha de la casa, en donde se hallaba un juego de muebles de ratán color caramelo y cojinería blanca. El clima típico del verano le hacía sentir en el cuerpo un poco de calor, pero su corazón y su alma solo percibían el frío del arrepentimiento.

_Nunca me perdonará por esto. _

_Debe odiarme en estos momentos._

_Soy un maldito animal._

_¡Soy un completo imbécil!_

Llevaba ahí casi dos horas, cuando escuchó las rápidas pisadas que se acercaban a él, y vio a una mujer vistiendo una bata parecida a la suya dirigirse a él con la rabia bullendo en su interior. Se puso de pie para recibirla imaginándose lo que le esperaba, pero unos puños se estrellaron contra su pecho de forma violenta y frenética.

— ¡¿Por qué, Edward?! ¡Eres un maldito! ¡Desgraciado! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio!

Edward no hizo nada para detener los golpes que su prima le propinaba, solo trató de abrazarla, y una vez lo consiguió, la apretó fuertemente contra él y escondió su rostro en el cuello de ella. No se atrevió a decirle nada, ciertamente no sabía qué podría decirle luego de lo que hizo. Su prima se había encariñado con esa chica en poco tiempo, y era mucho decir venido de una mujer que no tenía amigas, pues a todas las veía como _estúpidas cabezas-huecas_; pero esa jovencita norteamericana se convirtió en su confidente y amiga, y el que no estuviera tratando de arrancarle la cabeza en esos momentos era algo que debía agradecer aunque era consciente de merecerlo.

El ataque de la mujer se fue deteniendo poco a poco, hasta que solo quedaron sollozos y pequeños estremecimientos, mientras Edward trataba de tranquilizarla respirando pausadamente, como si ella fuera una bebé que se calma con el suave movimiento de su pecho. Cuando sintió que Heidi había entrado en estado de sopor, la miró al rostro y vio que tenía los ojos cerrados. Sabía que no estaba dormida; pero aun así, se inclinó para pasar un brazo por debajo de sus rodillas y la alzó.

—Te odio —susurró Heidi con los ojos cerrados.

—No, no lo haces. Tú me quieres, soy yo el que me odio en estos momentos.

Se acercó a una tumbona* con sombrilla, la recostó sobre ella y dejó un suave beso en su mejilla.

— ¿Cómo está?

—Es cínico de tu parte preguntar eso —respondió Heidi abriendo por fin los ojos. Su expresión era de dolor y rabia.

—Por favor.

—Le di una pastilla para dormir… está destrozada.

Edward cerró los ojos en agonía y la culpa cayó sobre él haciéndole sentir miserable.

_Soy un maldito, no la merezco… ¡No! Ella es mía… soy un maldito imbécil._

Se dirigió a la recámara principal y encontró a Bella acostada en la cama cuyas sábanas habían sido cambiadas y ella vestía una bata de seda azul. Se acercó hasta la cama y notó que estaba profundamente dormida. Su rostro mostraba una tranquilidad, una paz que él sabía que si no fuera por las pastillas, no la sentiría. Se sentó en ese lado de la cama y le acarició el rostro suavemente, pero como ya esperaba ella no reaccionó. Entonces se recostó y con un brazo la atrajo a su cuerpo, quedando los dos acostados de lado, frente a frente.

—Perdóname, mi amor, mi nena, mi vida, mi todo.

La besó suavemente en los labios y estuvo con ella por un par de minutos más. Levantándose, la tomó en brazos y la llevó por el pasillo que daba a la terraza donde se encontraba antes.

—Fred, acerca una sombrilla a ese sofá —ordenó a un empleado con el que se topó en el camino y luego de que su orden fue cumplida, indicó que no deseaba que nadie se acercara a ese lugar.

Sentándose, acomodó a Bella en su regazo, haciendo que sus piernas se apoyaran en los cojines y su cabeza en su brazo.

—No entiendo cómo puedes decir que la amas y luego convertirla en víctima de esa atrocidad —recriminó Heidi en voz baja, acercándose y sentándose en el sillón más cercano.

—La amo —afirmó Edward en un susurro sin apartar la vista del rostro de la chica dormida en sus brazos—, pero soy un estúpido que me dejé llevar por el deseo que siento por ella y no fui capaz de tratarla como se merecía en su primera vez.

Heidi lo miró con espanto, no pudiendo creer lo que escuchaba, pero con la esperanza típica de la familia, decidió preguntar:

—Edward, ¿qué fue exactamente lo que sucedió anoche? ¿Qué es eso tan malo que le hiciste a ella?

Edward levantó la vista y la miró extrañado, pensando que tenía en claro la situación.

—Por la forma como me reclamaste pensé que ya lo sabías. —Regresó su vista al rostro amado y levantó la mano libre para acariciarle suavemente el contorno del rostro—. Ella era virgen y yo no lo tuve en cuenta, no la estimulé como debía, no la tomé con la suficiente delicadeza, y no esperé el tiempo suficiente para que se recuperara y el placer volviera a ella.

Para ese momento Heidi temblaba levemente, en la garganta un fuerte sollozo la atragantaba y en el corazón la verdad ante ella la apuñalaba.

—E…Edward —dijo entrecortadamente por la sensación en su garganta. Tragó pesadamente para poder continuar—, tú abusaste de Isabella, la tomaste por la fuerza, contra su voluntad. ¡Por Dios, Edward! ¡La violaste!

Él levantó la cabeza rápidamente y la miró como si estuviera loca.

_¿Yo? ¿Violarla?_

—Te volviste loca, Heidi —afirmó mirándola con el ceño fruncido—. Cómo te atreves a alegar semejante atrocidad, yo jamás sería capaz de algo así. Yo la amo y ella me ama a mí y por eso se me entregó como mi esposa. No sé de dónde sacas esa idiotez.

El sollozo que ella había intentado reprimir, encontró por fin su camino a la libertad y con él, el llanto de la mujer. Sabía que él tenía un problema, que su obsesión se había salido de control y que como los desquiciados de las clínicas para enfermos mentales, había creado una realidad paralela en la que él era feliz; sin embargo, negar que había violado a Bella, y sobre todo creer fervientemente que ella lo había deseado la noche anterior, demostraba que su cerebro no funcionaba bien, que estaba completamente loco; pero no en el sentido romántico con que todas las mujeres deseaban y soñaban, sino en el sentido peligroso, nefasto, trastornado y retorcido.

—Muñeca, no llores, por favor. No me gusta verte así, ¿qué sucede? Sabes que haría lo que fuera por ti.

Heidi lo miró con los ojos bañados en lágrimas y en un último intento habló como pudo entre sollozos.

—Cuando entré a la habitación, Bella estaba en el suelo con un cuchillo en la mano y tú estabas en la cama inmóvil con los ojos cerrados. Pensé que estabas muerto, por un momento creí que ella te había apuña… ¡Dios! Por favor, dime qué sucedió, qué crees tú que la impulsó a hacer eso.

—Luego de abrazarla, me quedé dormido con ella en brazos —dijo mirando de nuevo a Bella con adoración—. He estado con muchas mujeres en mi vida, incluso con las más despreciables. —Su mirada se ensombreció por un segundo, pero volvió a su anterior expresión con las próximas palabras—: Pero el estar con ella fue la sensación más sublime que he experimentado. ¿Sabes? Las personas dicen que cuando hacen el amor con el ser adorado, se sienten morir y al final renacen en sus brazos temblorosos, mas yo debo decir que conmigo esa afirmación no se aplica. Yo he estado muerto desde que tengo conciencia, y al hacerla mía, al tenerla entre mis brazos, fue la primera vez que me sentí vivo realmente, ella me dio la vida, Heidi, ella me arrancó de los brazos de la muerte.

Heidi lo escuchaba atentamente, aún con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos, pero tratando de entender los sentimientos que embargaban a su primo.

— ¿Qué pasó después? —preguntó suavemente.

—Me desperté por el sonido de su llanto, y la encontré de pie a mi lado sosteniendo en lo alto una de las dagas del abuelo. Estaba desnuda, la luz de la ventana iluminaba la mitad de su cuerpo, y juro que nunca había visto una imagen más hermosa que esa. —Acarició de nuevo a la chica y continuó—: En ese momento comprendí que le había hecho más daño del necesario, que la había maltratado sin piedad, y ella con toda la razón deseaba verme muerto… y se lo permití.

Heidi llevó una mano a su pecho, presa de un fuerte dolor que le producían las palabras de Edward.

_Se iba a dejar matar porque se sentía culpable de maltra… ¡Oh no!_

Comprendió entonces las dimensiones del estado de obsesión de su primo.

_Si se iba a dejar matar porque creía que había sido brusco con Bella… ¡Santo Dios! Si llega a tener conocimiento de la violación él…_

No fue capaz de terminar el pensamiento, pero de algo estaba segura: si Edward se convencía de haber abusado de Isabella, él mismo acabaría con su vida.

_Lo haría sin ninguna duda._

—No cerré los ojos porque deseaba que ella fuera lo último que viera en este mundo —continuó—: La vi sollozar fuertemente, y bajar los brazos. Esperé a que el dolor llegara, a sentir el ardor en mi pecho pero nada, solo vi cómo se derrumbaba en el suelo y al segundo tú entraste a la habitación. No sé qué la detuvo, no fuiste tú pues llegaste después. Ahora pienso que puede ser el amor que siente por mí el que no le permitió herirme. Yo vivo para hacerla feliz, Heidi, y si eso implica mi muerte, yo mismo enterraré la daga en mi pecho. Por eso no entiendo cómo puedes llegar siquiera a imaginar que yo sería capaz de abusar de ella. Eso no tiene sentido… eso es simplemente ridículo.

Heidi lo miró por unos segundos. No sabía cómo se habían desarrollado las cosas la noche anterior. Cualquiera que hubiese sido la reacción de Bella, él la había olvidado por completo. La chica entre sollozos solo le había dicho que había abusado de ella, que intentó huir sin conseguirlo, pero eso solo quedaba en el recuerdo de ella, pues la mente retorcida de él había desechado cualquier indicio de abuso por parte de él, y de rechazo por parte de ella. Se levantó entonces rápidamente y se arrodilló a su lado.

—Edward, no sé qué clase de amor sientes hacia Bella, solo sé que es uno más intenso que cualquiera que haya conocido o leído alguna vez, por eso te pido, te suplico que pase lo que pase, te mantengas con vida. Trata de conservar tu corazón a salvo, y por lo que más quieras, no permitas nunca que te derrumbes en agonía.

Edward la miró con entendimiento y tristeza al mismo tiempo.

—Quítamela a ella, y estarás arrancándome el corazón; mátala a ella y será mi alma la que perecerá de infinito dolor.

—Así mi alma se condene, te prometo, primo, que nada ni nadie la apartará de tu lado, yo misma me encargaré de eso.

Heidi sabía que esa promesa podía originarle grandes arrepentimientos en el futuro, y sobre todo, sabía que estaba traicionando a la que consideraba su única verdadera amiga, pero quizás fuera la terca esperanza que todos tienen de lograr que las cosas mejoren, o por el contrario, un deje de locura heredada de la rama de su madre, pero confiaba y más aún estaba segura, que Edward podía lograr que Bella se enamorara de él, si ella se encargaba de apartar cualquier obstáculo en su camino.

_Cualquier obstáculo, pero sobre todo él de entre todos._

— ¿Qué piensas hacer cuando despierte? —preguntó Heidi luego de varios minutos de haber regresado a su asiento y estar en completo silencio mientras veía cómo su primo consentía a la chica, con suaves besos esparcidos por su rostro, caricias y palabras susurradas que no logró comprender.

—Primero obligarla a comer —respondió Edward sin demora y seriamente—, Ya son más de las 10:00 de la mañana y no ha ingerido ningún alimento desde ayer, y después… arrodillarme y pedirle que me perdone por ser un bruto con ella.

Heidi suspiró y decidió apartarse a las tumbonas, logrando así brindarle intimidad a su primo, pero sin descuidar a la chica pues el haber hecho esa promesa, no indicaba que no pudiera evitar que ella sufriera, al menos, más de lo que toda la situación conllevaba.

_Soy una traidora, pero espero que algún día ella me lo agradezca._

—Sé que no merezco tu perdón —susurró Edward a su esposa aún dormida—, que es justo que desees matarme por no tratarte como merecías en tu primera vez, por eso te juro que dedicaré mi vida a compensar tu dolor, mi amor. Quiero que despiertes rápido para que comas algo, nena; no es saludable que dures tantas horas sin comer. —Besó sus ojos con devoción—. Deseo tanto mostrarte la propiedad. Creo que te gustará, pero no debes andar sola, nena; el lugar es demasiado grande y puedes extraviarte. También quiero que conozcas a Nani, es algo quisquillosa y regañona, pero sé que te va a adorar… todos lo hacen, tú naciste para eso, para ser adorada, amada, consentida y mimada. —Acercó su boca al oído de ella—, y siempre recuerda esto, solo yo puedo amarte como un hombre, y tú solo puedes amarme a mí como la mujer que eres. Me perteneces, Isabella, siempre ha sido así; naciste para mí y yo para ti, nadie podrá separarnos nunca… nunca. —Se separó un poco y acomodó el brazo que ya sentía se le estaba durmiendo por el peso de la chica—. A Sam y Leo no los he visto esta mañana, deben estar correteando por los campos persiguiendo conejos o asustando a los niños más pequeños, a ellos les gusta eso, y así se mantienen lejos de la pequeña bestia que ronda la casa, a ese lo conocerás cuando despiertes. Es un poco posesivo con esta zona de la propiedad, y los pobres Sam y Leo se han visto relegados, a pesar de todo es buen chico. No veo la hora de mostrarte todo esto que ahora te pertenece, la gente, los árboles, las…

Así continuó Edward, hablándole a su amada de todo lo que se le venía a la mente. Cualquiera que viera la escena desde lejos, pensaría que conversaba con la chica, y aunque ella no le respondiera, era así como él lo sentía. Muy en el fondo sabía que conversar con ella cuando despertara o incluso mucho después, sería casi imposible, ya que ella lo odiaría y él la entendía.

Heidi trataba por todos los medios de calmar a Jasper, quien se resistía a entender por qué no podía hablar con Bella, si en realidad estaba bien.

—Jasper, ya te lo dije —habló Heidi en tono cansado—. Se levantaron tarde, le dije a Bella y me dijo que no te preocuparas y que dejaras el papel de hermano acosador que ya era una mujer casada y se fue con Edward de paseo.

—_Pero no le costaba nada hablarme solo unos segundos. Solo quiero oírlo de sus labios._

—Hagamos esto, ellos no regresan sino hasta la noche y creo que bien tarde; entonces una vez lleguen, yo le digo que te llame y problema solucionado.

— _¿Y por qué no le diste el celular para poder llamarla directamente?_

— ¡Ay Jasper! Porque en estos momentos debe estar follando de lo lindo con Edward y no quiere ser interrumpida.

—_No tenías que recalcarme que ahora mi niña es una mujer —_dijo Jasper en tono molesto.

— ¡Pareces un viejo! Ya déjala en paz que _tu niña_ se creció hace rato; ahora cálmate y deja que llegue la noche, pero eso sí te advierto, si me pelea por tu culpa te las verás conmigo.

Colgó y se quedó mirando el teléfono celular por unos segundos.

_Si supieras Jasper lo que sucedió, estoy segura que terminarías lo que Bella no fue capaz._

A la hora del almuerzo Heidi se acercó a Edward pidiéndole que comiera algo, aunque tal como se lo imaginaba él se negó, no deseaba por ningún motivo apartarse de Isabella.

—Puedes recostarla en el sofá mientras comes —propuso—. Solo te sientas en un sillón y así no te separas de ella.

Edward accedió de mala gana, pero no aceptó el sillón sino que se sentó en el suelo luego de acomodarla en el sofá, y allí almorzó un emparedado de pavo que su prima le había mandado a preparar pues sabía que no estaba en condiciones de una comida elaborada. Ella también comió lo mismo y le hizo compañía.

Cuando la tarde avanzó y el sol comenzó a bajar, Edward tomó a Bella en brazos y se paseó con ella por la terraza.

—Está algo pálida, es bueno que tome un poco de sol —explicó a Heidi quien no le había hecho ningún tipo de pregunta.

El sueño de Bella era plácido, por momentos se removía un poco, tan solo para cambiar de posición y nada más. Heidi le explicó que la pastilla que le había dado Nani, sin saber la situación real de la nueva señora, la mantenía así, y que hasta que no pasara el efecto, ella no despertaría, lo que calculaba sería hasta en la noche.

Sam y Leo aparecieron al rato y Edward permitió que se le acercaran un poco pero sin llegar a tocarla.

—Está dormida, necesita descansar —dijo a las dos bestias, quienes al parecer entenderle lanzaron un suave gemido y se perdieron por las escaleras que daban a las terrazas del primer piso.

Jasper había vuelto a llamar, pero Heidi continuó con la excusa del paseo y que aún no habían regresado. No había querido decir nada a Edward y ciertamente él no le había preguntado qué hacía ahí, así que para evitar enfrentamientos, prefirió mantener las llamadas en secreto. Ya después vería cómo hacía para que Bella hablara con el intenso joven.

El sol ya comenzaba a esconderse en el horizonte cuando el cuerpo de Isabella empezó a removerse y sus ojos a abrirse lentamente. Heidi que no había despegado los ojos de la chica, corrió a colocarse a su lado para que en el instante en que despertara pudiera ver un rostro confiable.

—Es mejor que te vayas, no creo que sea bueno para ella verte aquí.

—No la voy a dejar sola, Heidi. Quiero estar con ella en todo momento.

Isabella abrió por fin los ojos, y su cara al estar girada a un lado, lo primero que enfocó fue el rostro de Heidi, quien tenía una clara expresión de preocupación.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Heidi con cautela.

Bella iba a responderle cuando sintió que sobre lo que estaba recostada, se movía levemente como si respirara, fue entonces cuando se percató de que estaba en los brazos de Edward.

Intentó ponerse de pie, pero el movimiento fue tan rápido y repentino para su cuerpo adormecido, que cayó al suelo apoyada en sus manos y rodillas.

—Isabella, déjame…

— ¡No me toques! ¡No me toques!

Heidi se apresuró a ayudarla a levantarse y una vez teniéndola de pie, la abrazó por los hombros.

—Tranquila, Bella, estás a salvo, tranquila.

Bella se abrazó a ella y enterró su cara en el pecho de la mujer, donde las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de nuevo de sus ojos.

—Isabella, perdóname por favor. Mi amor, mírame soy yo, perdóname. Juro que no lo volveré a hacer, soy un imbécil. Perdóname, por favor.

Edward suplicaba desesperadamente una y otra vez por el perdón que creía no merecía, pero que esperaba ganarse a como diera lugar. Alargó entonces una mano para tocarla y al no alcanzarla se bajó del mueble en el que estaba sentado, se arrodilló en el suelo y colocó una mano sobre la cadera de ella rogando por una mirada, por una palabra, cualquier cosa.

— ¡No me toques! —gritó Bella girándose para mirarlo, en sus ojos se reflejaba un odio tan grande, un desprecio tan intenso que Edward se sintió morir en ese momento—. No quiero saber nada de ti, Edward. ¡Te odio!, te odio con toda mi alma. Te odio, Edward Cullen, eres…

Las palabras de Bella se detuvieron de repente mientras su mirada se fijaba en el hombre arrodillado ante ella.

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, sus lágrimas se detuvieron; pero el odio antes reflejado en sus ojos, ahora era angustia, dolor y agonía pura.

El hombre frente a ella solo se encontraba arrodillado con una bata puesta sobre su cuerpo, pero lo que Isabella veía era a él mismo totalmente desnudo, y en igual posición; aún así, algo sobraba en su cuerpo. Una gran flecha atravesaba su pecho de lado a lado a la altura de su corazón. La chica enfocó la vista en donde la madera perforaba la piel, y observó cómo una línea de sangre comenzó a brotar de la herida. Sin ser consciente de sus movimientos, se zafó del abrazo de Heidi e intentó acercarse a él, en ese preciso momento, la línea de sangre aumentó y la piel de él comenzó a tornarse de un color grisáceo; eso la detuvo de nuevo mientras observaba cómo ésta se resquebrajaba tal como si se tratasen de sedimentos después de un voraz incendio; una briza helada que nada tenía de reconfortante, la golpeó, haciendo que la figura ante ella comenzara a desmoronarse rápidamente.

—_Sálvame, amada mía._

Fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó a Edward decir antes de terminar esparcido en el suelo, siendo arrastrados sus restos como cenizas por el viento.

— ¡No!

Fue el grito desgarrador que emitió antes de caer en la más profunda oscuridad.

Heidi al verla caer hacia adelante se apresuró a tomarla por la cintura, mientras Edward, olvidando el dolor que le causaron las palabras de ella, la tomó rápidamente por los hombros para evitar que se golpeara con el suelo.

—Isabella, mi amor, ¿qué tienes? Despierta…

Hablaba Edward angustiadamente mientras la sostenía en brazos. Él había visto su reacción, observó todos los sentimientos que pasaron por su rostro, pero no entendió lo que significaban, solo sabía que ella estaba sufriendo y eso lo atormentaba horriblemente.

—Cálmate, Edward, solo está desmayada, llévala a la cama, mañana dependiendo de cómo amanezca llamaremos al doctor Miller para que la revise.

Edward la levantó en sus brazos y acompañado de Heidi la llevó hasta la habitación y la recostó en la cama.

—No te vayas, Heidi, acuéstate con ella en la cama mientras yo me quedo en el sofá. No quiero que se asuste de nuevo si me ve tan cerca —dijo Edward con voz triste y apagada.

Heidi asintió y se recostó a su lado. Envió un rápido mensaje de texto a Jasper diciendo que la pareja había avisado que se quedarían a pasar la noche donde unos conocidos de Edward y que a la mañana siguiente Bella lo llamaría, y previendo la intensidad del joven, apagó el aparato. Los dos trataron por todos los medios de no dormirse, pero estaban agotados tanto mental como físicamente, y luego de un rato, el sueño los venció.

"_La chica se encontraba mirando cómo una gran batalla se desarrollaba a lo lejos. El cielo pintado en tonos morados y grises parecía presagiar una terrible tormenta; sin embargo a la distancia, se podía percibir el sol en todo su esplendor; era una escena extraña. Mas sin embargo, a ella solo le interesaba lo que se desarrollaba en la llanura. Desde donde se hallaba sería imposible para cualquier ser humano distinguir los detalles de la contienda; y sin ninguna explicación coherente, ella lograba atisbar los rostros de todos y cada uno de los guerreros que arriesgaban sus vidas por el ideal de la victoria. Divisó entonces a su padre, cabalgando sobre un gran caballo negro, batiendo su espada en lo alto haciendo retroceder a todos sus enemigos; también logró ver a su hermano, con su rostro pintado en parte, enterrando una espada en el corazón de otro enemigo. Estaba orgullosa de ellos, eran su familia, pero no eran su todo._

_Un grito se alzó por encima de los emitidos por el furor de la batalla. La orden de retirada estaba dada, y ella sabía lo que sucedería, su hermano se lo había contado varias veces a escondidas de su madre quien no consentía que ella escuchara ese tipo de relatos. Buscó el rostro amado y lo encontró, iba montado en su caballo. Algo andaba mal, ya que se le veía perdido, distraído, como si solo su cuerpo fuese el que se encontrase ahí, más no su mente ni su alma. Ella comenzó a gritar desesperadamente, tratando de avisarle que debía huir, que debía alejarse para realizar la maniobra de ataque sorpresa, pero de sus labios no salía sonido alguno. _

_Por más que lo intentara, por más que llenara los pulmones de aire y moviera su lengua, ningún ruido se producía en su boca. Estaba en pánico, algo horrible iba a suceder, y ella no podría hacer nada para evitarlo. Por fin el guerrero hizo girar su montura, y comenzó a dirigirse a todo galope hacia donde los demás se encontraban. Ella apartó por un momento la vista de él y observó cómo uno de los hombres enemigos alzaba un arco en dirección al joven y disparaba. La flecha avanzó por el camino trazado por el destino y llegando finalmente a su meta, atravesó el corazón del valiente guerrero._

— ¡Kopján! —Fue el grito agónico que despertó a Edward y a Heidi al tiempo que Isabella se sentaba en la cama como impulsada por un resorte.

* * *

*Tumbonas: Sillas de playa, Reposeras.

* * *

**Mil gracias a las chicas que siguen aquí después del capi pasado, y a las que no, lamento mucho haberles hecho pasar un mal rato, y gracias por su tiempo que significa mucho para mí.**

**Respecto a la historia, no todo es color de rosa en la vida, y pues siempre debe haber esperanza de que el amor todo lo podrá.**

**A las chicas de los anónimos si quieren dejen sus correos para poder responderles.**

**Nos estamos leyendo y como siempre si tienen algo que decir, aquí estoy yo para leer.**


	23. Capitulo 21

**NATURALEZA DE UNA OBSESIÓN**

...

**Disclaimer**

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La Trama es mía.**

**Capítulo beteado por Marta Salazar, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

**¡Espero les guste!**

**CAPÍTULO 21**

* * *

…

_Sentimientos encontrados yacen en mi mente,_

_pero no es solo ella la que opina en la contienda._

_Me hizo daño con su cuerpo,_

_y con él mismo me protege._

_Quisiera saber que siento en realidad,_

_desearía saber que debo sentir en verdad._

…

El sol se había ocultado por completo hacía ya varias horas, mientras que Edward continuaba de pie junto a la cama de matrimonio mirando a su esposa dormir al lado de su prima.

Ella era hermosa, la más bella de todas las mujeres que había conocido. Nunca en sus mayores fantasías lograba imaginar que alguien como ella pudiera existir. Siempre había sido _un picaflor_, mujeres en cantidad que pasaron por su cama sin pena ni gloria, _hasta que… _alejó ese pensamiento amargo y continuó observando a la chica castaña que amaba locamente. Hubiese preferido llamar al doctor, pero Heidi insistió en que necesitaba descansar y por esa razón ella se encontraba dormida o desmayada, como se le deseara ver. Sus pensamientos se enfocaron de nuevo en su vida antes de Isabella, aparentemente bien, casi perfecta, _casi_; sin embargo, cuando ella llegó se dio cuenta que nada de lo vivido se comparaba con la sola experiencia de poder admirarla, así no pudiera tocarla. Ella era todo en su vida, ella era su vida y él sabía que así sería para siempre.

Estaba enamorado, aunque ese sentimiento naciera con solo verla en el campus de la universidad. No tenía claro cómo había sucedido, pero al verla supo que era ella quien debía estar con él siempre; y al escuchar esa voz —_es ella_—, en su cabeza, lo supo: nunca podría dejarla ir.

Luego de planear todo para su encuentro, de hacerla trabajar para él, si a eso se le podía definir como trabajar, pues muchos hacían más que ella y ganaban menos; fue cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba equivocado, ella le pertenecía, y su obsesión se fue intensificando. Amaba todo de ella, la forma en que mordía su labio cuando estaba nerviosa, cómo entrecerraba los ojos con incredulidad cuando él le decía algo, sus sonrojos no solo de vergüenza sino también de molestia; su forma de caminar, de reír, de hablar, de comer, de mover las manos, los ojos, la boca… Amaba todo lo que ella era, y a toda ella; amaba su ser, su cuerpo, su alma, _todo…_

Se acercó a ella e inclinándose, besó suavemente su mejilla derecha.

— ¿Qué te detuvo, mi amor? ¿Por qué aún estoy con vida? —susurró contra su piel, dejando otro beso suave.

Caminó rumbo al vestidor, se colocó con un pantalón largo de pijama y una camiseta. Al regresar a la habitación su mirada fue captada por un objeto que sobresalía de abajo del escritorio, se agachó y encontró la daga que Bella había empuñado la noche anterior. Lo sostuvo por un momento entre sus manos, pensando en que ese pudo haber sido su final, pero algo que su esposa no deseaba aceptar, había impedido una tragedia.

_Ella me ama, por eso no lo hizo… Estoy seguro._

Dejó el arma en el lugar que llevaba ocupando por décadas, y se retiró hasta el sillón que le serviría de cama por lo que quedaba de la noche.

— ¡_Kopján_!

El fuerte grito retumbó por las paredes de la habitación despertando a Edward y a Heidi de un salto.

Bella miró frenéticamente a todas partes, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en Edward. En su rostro se mostraban la desesperación, la angustia y el terror experimentado en su sueño. Sintió la mano de Heidi posarse sobre su hombro al tiempo que la escuchaba preguntar qué le sucedía, pero ella no prestó atención. Trastabillando para bajarse de la cama rápidamente, se encontró con Edward a medio camino quien ya se acercaba para auxiliarla. Frenéticamente le levantó la camiseta y comenzó a revisarle el pecho.

—Estás bien, estás bien, estás bien… —repetía una y otra vez y se abrazó a él fuertemente mientras su voz sonaba más aliviada cada vez y gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

—Tranquila, mi amor, estoy bien, tranquila —susurraba Edward contra su cabello, abrazándola a su vez.

Bella al reconocer la voz del hombre al que abrazaba, se separó rápidamente de él y se lo quedó mirando con confusión y rabia al mismo tiempo. Edward observó todas esas sensaciones y una palabra vino a su mente.

— ¿Quién es Kopján? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Su voz era baja, llena de celos y rabia.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia —respondió Bella entre dientes.

Se separó por completo de él y caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación, insegura en sus pasos pues sentía un leve mareo. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con otra frente a ella e hizo el intento de abrirla.

—Ese es el vestidor, Bella —dijo Heidi llegando hasta donde ella—, dime a dónde quieres ir y te guío.

—Antes de cualquier cosa debe comer —dijo Edward en tono severo desde adentro de la habitación.

—Tú no me dices a mí lo que tengo que hacer —refutó Bella con la mandíbula apretada al tiempo que se giraba para mirarlo.

—No me importa si te da la gana o no de hacer lo que yo diga, vas a comer y punto, a menos que quieras que te amarre y meta a la fuerza la comida en tu boca.

— ¡Ah sí, claro! Se me olvidaba que eres experto obligando a las mujeres a hacer algo que no quieren.

Edward la miró con confusión, mientras que Heidi abría los ojos y negaba frenéticamente.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Edward.

Bella abrió la boca para responderle, pero Heidi se adelantó, la tomó por los hombros y la dirigió a la salida del pequeño vestíbulo.

—Vamos a la cocina, Bella, que yo tengo hambre, allá veremos si quieres comer algo.

La sacó rápidamente y la llevó escaleras abajo por unas que ella no reconocía hasta un gran salón blanco, con un largo mesón de granito pulido en medio y utensilios de metal colgando por todas partes, lo que le hizo recordar a Bella el laboratorio de química de la escuela.

—Siéntate… ¿quieres comer algo?

Bella asintió al sentir cómo su estómago respondía por ella.

—Gracias por estar aquí, Heidi —dijo mirándola abrir una gran nevera que más parecía industrial que doméstica.

—Soy tu amiga, Bella, independientemente de lo que sienta por mi primo, soy tu amiga.

Bella suspiró y asintió. Imaginaba que para Heidi debía ser difícil estar en esa situación, y la comprendió al imaginarse en su lugar y siendo Jasper quien ocupara el de Edward. Estaba segura que si su amigo le decía que había matado a alguien, ella le respondería que si ya había pensado en dónde enterrar el cadáver.

Heidi puso ante ella un plato con un emparedado de pavo que parecía se iba a derrumbar. Bella sonrió y la miró.

— ¡No soy buena en la cocina! ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? —preguntó de forma agresiva fingiendo indignación.

Bella negó con la cabeza y comenzó a comer despacio. Su estómago se lo agradeció y antes de darse cuenta, ya había terminado con su porción sin siquiera haber tocado el jugo de naranja, que también lo bebió sin demora.

— ¿Quién es _Kopdan_? —preguntó Heidi cautelosamente, todavía comiendo su parte.

—Es Kopján y no tengo la menor idea, solo sé que no es la primera vez que lo digo —respondió Bella pensativa. Recordando la vez que Jasper le dijo que había pronunciado esa palabra.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Bella le contó vagamente la anterior conversación entre Edward y Jasper, así como el sueño que había tenido.

—No sé quién es, incluso, hasta ahora puedo afirmar que es un nombre, y que al despertar lo relacioné con Edward y sentí terror al pensar en que estaba herido… No se lo digas, por favor.

—No te preocupes, pero sí me gustaría saber por qué no lo… por qué no lo mataste ayer.

Bella la miró y con sus ojos le indicó que ella tampoco lo sabía.

—Solo te puedo decir que a pesar de lo que me hizo, el pensar en él herido… —Cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio con mortificación.

—Qué extraño —murmuró Heidi para sí misma, como analizando la situación. Pero otro pensamiento llamó su atención—. Jasper está como loco.

Bella levantó la cabeza y la miró horrorizada.

—No, no, no sabe nada. Por él es que estoy aquí, en parte; pero le he dicho que te fuiste de paseo con Edward y que no llegabas hasta tarde, y que estabas algo molesta por su intensidad, pero dudo que pueda impedir que averigüe la dirección y se presente hoy.

Bella suspiró aliviada, y una sonrisa triste se formó en su rostro.

—Es un país pequeño.

—Así es, no es fácil esconderse —concordó Heidi.

Cuando el sol hubo salido y la servidumbre comenzó a inundar la casa, Bella se encontraba recostada en una de las tumbonas con Heidi a su lado. Había conseguido calmar a su _hermano_, aunque eso le había costado casi una hora de alegatos y explicaciones, hasta que escuchó el grito de Renée desde algún lugar del otro lado de la línea.

— _¡Déjala en paz, Jasper! Está en su luna de miel, por el amor de Dios._

—Estoy bien, él fue… delicado conmigo, se portó como todo un caballero —mintió lo mejor que pudo.

—_No quiero detalles, solo necesitaba saber si estás bien. _—Bella sabía que sí necesitaba saberlo, era precisamente por eso que insistía tanto.

— _¡Cuelga! _—Escuchó el grito de otra mujer, Alice en esta ocasión.

— _Maldita enana fastidiosa y…_

— ¿Hermosa? —preguntó Bella pícaramente, para cambiar de tema.

—_Tengo que colgar —_dijo Jasper sonando molesto, ignorando su insinuación—._ Cualquier cosa me llamas._

—Adiós.

Bella sonrió al teléfono y Heidi le preguntó el motivo.

—Creo que pronto tendremos otra boda.

Heidi entendiendo el significado oculto en las palabras, soltó una carcajada y Bella sin poder evitarlo, la imitó.

Edward pasó todo el día manteniendo la distancia. La observaba desde lejos, ordenaba su comida y seguía cada movimiento como un acosador a su víctima, y Bella era consciente de eso. Sabía que de no ser por la compañía de Heidi la somera tranquilidad que sentía se esfumaría en un momento. La mujer trató de distraerla del recuerdo por todos los medios posibles, incluso Sam y Leo contribuyeron llegando donde ella y llenándola de lamidas cariñosas que le sacaban sonrisas y mimos de vuelta. Pero existían asuntos que debía tratar antes de marcharse, ya entrada la tarde.

—Bella, tengo que marcharme en un par de horas y es necesario que… conversemos ciertas cuestiones —dijo Heidi con cautela, mirando de reojo a Edward que se encontraba alejado de ellas.

Bella suspiró y se estremeció levemente. Esperaba que ese momento llegara. Muchas cosas estaban en juego y una sola palabra de ella podría tirar todo por la borda. No sabía qué tanto habían escuchado o descubierto los miembros del personal de la servidumbre, pero dependía de ella guardar las apariencias sobre todo frente a Katy, que hasta el momento no la había visto por ninguna parte, aunque ciertamente se había dado cuenta que Heidi trataba de mantener a todos lo más alejados posible de ella.

Acarició la cabeza de Leo que se encontraba reposando a los pies de ella.

—Nadie se enterará de lo que ocurrió, Heidi. Me conviene más a mí que a ustedes, te lo aseguro —dijo con voz apagada, mirándola a la cara.

—Bella, no me lo digas de esa forma que me duele, pero no era de eso que quería hablarte… es de Edward —pronunció las últimas palabras en un susurro.

Bella bajó la cabeza, frunció los labios y un fuerte dolor se instaló en su pecho. Miró de reojo a Edward y regresó su vista a Leo que yacía con la lengua afuera prácticamente dormido, con Sam a unos pasos.

— ¿Qué…Qué has pensado sobre él? —preguntó Heidi.

—No tengo nada que pensar, está claro que es él quien piensa por mí. —Su voz sonó amarga.

—Eso es porque así lo has permitido.

Bella bufó y negó con la cabeza.

—Crees que pedí que un hombre loco y poderoso se obsesionara conmigo, que me obligara a casarme con él y en la noche de bodas perder mi virginidad en una violación. ¿Acaso lo crees? Edward tomó todo lo que quiso de mí y no le importó, y supones que ahora, después que me tiene tal y como quería va a permitirme siquiera tomar alguna decisión. Eso no tiene sentido, Heidi.

—No, Bella, es lo que tú asumes lo que no tiene sentido —refutó Heidi rápidamente en tono vehemente—. Ya te lo dije una vez, eres inexperta para entenderlo y estás demasiado molesta con Edward como para…

— ¡¿Que estoy molesta con Edward?! ¿Y qué pretendes ahora? ¿Acaso pretendes que vaya y le pida perdón por no haber correspondido a su ardor en nuestra primera vez?

—No he dicho eso, solo que tienes que entender que Edward no te dejará ir nunca, Bella, y lo mejor que puedes hacer es acostumbrarte a su presencia y tratar de abrirle tu corazón.

—Esto debe ser un chiste —bufó Bella negando con la cabeza, sonando bastante molesta.

Heidi respiró hondo y extendió la mano para tocarla y llamar su atención pero Bella la rechazó.

—No esperaba que te pusieras de mi lado porque sé que quieres mucho a Edward, pero jamás imaginé que pretendieras eso de mí. —Giró su cabeza y la miró con rabia—. Tú no sabes por lo que yo pasé, no tienes ni idea el dolor que sentí, tanto físico como emocional, y si no levanto este país a gritos es por mi familia, no porque él me importe.

—Insinuaste que no soportabas el hecho de imaginarlo herido —susurró Heidi—, y todavía no te digo lo peor.

— ¿Qué podría ser peor?

—Bella… Edward no recuerda… Edward cree que tú lo amas.

— ¡Eso ya lo sé, Heidi! —dijo Bella levantando los brazos para enfatizar su exasperación—. No es noticia nueva que está loco.

—Sí, pero… Bella, él cree que tú estás molesta porque te lastimó al tomarte… porque no fue… delicado contigo.

Bella abrió grandemente los ojos al igual que su boca en una expresión de completa sorpresa e incredulidad.

—Un momento. —Negó con la cabeza y colocó una mano en su frente al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, y los volvía a abrir para mirar a la mujer a su lado—. ¿Me estás diciendo que Edward niega haberme violado?

—No es que lo niegue, Bella, es que no lo recuerda, en su cabeza las imágenes son diferentes, él sencillamente… no tiene ningún recuerdo de ti mientras forcejeabas con él como me dijiste.

— ¿Entonces no me crees? —preguntó Bella herida e indignada.

— ¡Claro que te creo! Y en ningún momento he justificado lo que Edward te ha hecho, ni lo he aprobado o lo haré nunca.

Heidi respiró un momento para calmarse, mientras Bella intentaba procesar lo que ella le había dicho. Miró por un momento a Edward y se encontró con su mirada, en ella había arrepentimiento, tristeza y amor. Desvió la vista rápidamente al sentir cómo su corazón se estrujaba y su mente le indicaba que ese sentimiento no era bueno. Él no merecía su lástima ni su perdón, estaba loco, era cierto, pero no era su problema pues la única condenada en toda esa historia era ella, y él era su verdugo.

— ¿Trataste al menos de hacerlo entrar en razón? —preguntó Bella en voz baja.

—Sí, y lo que descubrí me aterró. —Volteó a mirar a la chica y en sus ojos brotaba una súplica angustiosa—. Bella, mi primo está desquiciado, no es normal. Si lo hubieses escuchado hablar te darías cuenta que tiene un grave problema y no hay manera de sacarlo de ese estado, porque eres tú la fuente de su obsesión. No te estoy culpando, tú eres solo una víctima, Bella, lo sé, pero en tus manos está que él no cometa una locura peor. Me dijo que no soportaba el pensar en lo que hizo, y cuando le dije lo que en realidad te había hecho lo negó, y dijo que si eso era cierto él mismo se mataría. —Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla—. Él no movió un músculo cuando intentaste matarlo porque creía que se lo merecía por no haberte tratado con delicadeza. Dime ahora, Isabella, si tienes alguna duda de lo que haría si su mente se despeja y recuerda lo que en realidad pasó.

Bella la miró por unos segundos, repitiendo sus palabras en su cabeza una y otra vez.

_No recuerda la violación._

_Se iba a dejar matar por mí._

_Se mataría él mismo si lo supiera._

Recordó entonces la promesa que él mismo le hizo a Jasper frente a ella: _Antes de atreverme a agredirla de cualquier manera, me arrancaría la piel, y luego me expondría al sol ardiente para sufrir mil veces su dolor._

Y sin ninguna lógica, su mente relacionó las palabras con las imágenes de su sueño. Un jadeo de dolor escapó de sus labios, y las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos al tiempo que su cuerpo se estremecía. Odiaba sentirse así, a ella no debía importarle lo que a Edward le sucediera, pero el pensar en él sufriendo la hacía desear correr, envolverlo en sus brazos y prometerle que siempre estaría allí para él.

—Debo suponer que quieres que no le diga nada, ¿no es así? —preguntó Bella sin mirarla.

—No te pido que lo perdones ahora. Incluso está esperando que le reclames y sería normal si le terminaras de hinchar la cara, pero por favor, Bella, no le digas lo que te hizo en realidad, no creo que pueda soportarlo.

—Ahora no solo me sacrifico por mi familia sino también por la tuya —bufó y movió la cabeza en negación—, deberían hacerme un monumento.

Heidi se puso de pie, le tendió la mano a Bella para que hiciera lo mismo y la abrazó.

—En el fondo de tu alma sabes que no haces esto solo por nosotros. —Se separó un poco de ella y la miró a los ojos—. Sé que no debería pedirte esto, pero, por favor, cuida de él; es un hombre bueno, Bella, y te ama. Si no quieres abrir tu corazón al menos abre tu mente y actúa de forma inteligente, verás que puedes tenerlo comiendo de tu mano si lo deseas.

—Solo quiero que me deje en paz.

—Estoy segura que algún día, no desearás separarte de él. —Le dio un beso en la frente y sonrió tristemente cuando Bella negó con la cabeza—. Aunque pueda no gustarte lo que te voy a decir, estoy feliz de tenerte en la familia.

Esa noche Bella se negaba a entrar en la habitación con Edward. Prefería dormir al aire libre que tener que compartir la cama con ese hombre de nuevo; cuando Edward se le acercó para decirle que era tarde y que podía enfermarse si continuaba afuera, ella sin mirarlo le dijo que prefería ganarse una pulmonía a tener que estar a solas con él en una habitación. El hombre trató de insistir pero ella no le volvió a dirigir la palabra. Sabía que habían otras habitaciones, muchas otras, pero no deseaba estar en su_ territorio;_ en el exterior se sentía segura, debido a que la casa era como un laberinto, y apenas esa mañana había notado que la habitación conyugal tenía un vestíbulo, pues no recordaba haberlo atravesado al entrar la primera vez. A los pocos minutos Edward se presentó con una manta, y ella sin pronunciar palabra se la recibió y cubrió su cuerpo y el de los dos perros que yacían acurrucados contra ella. Había dormido bastante y esperaba poder pasar la noche en vela, pero no contaba con la suave brisa que llegaba desde la parte trasera de la propiedad, ni con la paz que se experimentaba con los sonidos pasivos de la noche, y antes de poder terminar de contemplar el cielo estrellado, se quedó dormida.

Al despertarse a la mañana siguiente, luego de un descanso sin sueños, se encontró acostada en la cama matrimonial con solo la luz del sol iluminando la estancia. Su primera reacción fue erguirse rápidamente buscando a Edward y tocándose el cuerpo para tratar de adivinar qué había sucedido, pero estaba sola y no se sentía agredida de ninguna forma, solo un poco adolorida en la espalda por todo el tiempo que pasó en la tumbona. Respiró tranquila y al intentar bajarse de la cama se topó con una rosa roja y una nota bajo esta.

_Igual que en el hotel… y eso que no era un hombre de rosas._

Pensó y abrió la nota para leerla.

_Me fui antes de que despertaras porque sé que no deseas mi cercanía._

_Katy llega hoy, y para cuando estés leyendo esta nota deberá estarte esperando para atenderte._

_Yo estaré en el estudio, por si por algún motivo deseas verme… por favor…_

_Te amo, perdóname._

_Edward._

Luego de vestirse con un pantalón de franela cómodo y una blusa fresca sin mangas del mismo material, todo en color gris plomo, bajó hasta la cocina para desayunar. Saludó a Katy con un abrazo quien la recibió con una gran sonrisa y le expresó lo feliz que se encontraba de que su niño hubiese encontrado una esposa tan hermosa y adecuada como ella. También fue presentada a Nani quien la evaluó unos segundos con ojos calculadores y luego le dio un par de palmaditas en la mejilla y le dijo:

—Tiene caderas estrechas, pero estoy segura que hará muy feliz al niño Tony, lo puedo ver en el fondo de sus ojos.

_¿Caderas estrechas? ¿Qué tienen que ver mis…? ¡Oh!_

Bella enrojeció por completo y su mente se burló de la insinuación, ella nunca tendría hijos de Edward. Se operaría de ser necesario.

Tratando de evitar a Edward, pasó todo el día en la cocina conversando con Katy, y observando cómo se manejaba ese lugar que era casi del grande del apartamento que había compartido con Jasper, causándole gracia el hecho de que a tan poca distancia de una ciudad como Londres, las personas hablaran con un acento diferente.

—Es un lugar enorme, Katy.

—Así es, señora, pero es necesario para poder tener listas las comidas de todos los empleados de la casa, y ahora que el señor y usted están aquí es necesario que todo funcione a la perfección.

—Dime Bella, Katy. Tengo 18 años, eso de señora suena raro.

—Cumple 19 mañana, por lo que me dijo el señor, _señora. _Y ya sabe lo que opino sobre ese tema —dijo la mujer muy seria para darle firmeza a sus palabras—. ¿Ya tiene pensado qué hará mañana?

Bella lo pensó por un momento. Se había olvidado por completo de la fecha en la que se encontraban, y más aún de que su cumpleaños estaba a solo unas horas. ¿Qué haría?

_Nada._

Sus últimos cumpleaños los había pasado con Jasper en el día paseando y yendo al cine, y en la noche en casa de Angela viendo películas de terror, humor y amor trágico y comiendo chucherías hasta la saciedad; pero nada de eso podría hacer el día siguiente, Edward le había quitado eso también.

—No lo sé, lo más seguro es que nada.

—Debería irse de paseo con el señor. El río es un lugar espléndido, y la brisa que llega desde las plantaciones hace que sea muy fresco y agradable.

— ¿Río? No sabía que había uno aquí, al menos desde la terraza del segundo piso no he podido verlo; y tampoco sabía que habían plantaciones cerca de la propiedad, ¿se puede acceder a ellas?

La mujer rio alegremente.

—Por lo que veo el señor no le ha mostrado ni hablado sobre la propiedad. Gillemot Hall no es solo esta casa, señora, incluso desde aquí no se alcanzan a ver hasta dónde llega. Tiene unas extensas plantaciones que tampoco se divisan desde alguna de las ventanas superiores o las terrazas; a un costado alejado de éstas, se encuentran las casas de los campesinos, así como la del administrador; y del otro lado está el río del que le hablo. Yo he venido muchas veces desde hace años, y no he tenido la oportunidad de conocer los terrenos en su totalidad.

Bella la miraba asombrada e intimidada. Ya se había impresionado bastante con la apariencia de la casa, que según ella, y dijera Edward lo que dijera, parecía un castillo; pero al saber la extensión real de toda la propiedad había quedado anonadada.

_Si se codean con la realeza no debería extrañarme esto._

Edward era demasiado rico y poderoso, y eso, en su condición no le convenía, aunque de igual forma ya no tenía sentido que fuera de otra forma.

Al llegar la noche no sabía qué hacer. No podía pedir a los empleados que le arreglaran otra habitación, porque eso sería muy extraño en una pareja de pocos días de casados; pero tampoco deseaba que Edward volviera a abusar de ella, en un nuevo estado de locura.

—Nena —murmuró Edward acercándose a ella con cuidado, que se encontraba sentada todavía en el mesón de la cocina—, vamos a la habitación, ya es tarde.

Bella se abrazó a sí misma, y miró de reojo a los pocos empleados que todavía merodeaban por el lugar terminando de limpiar los utensilios de la última comida.

—No tengo sueño todavía —mintió.

Edward se acercó más a ella, y sintió un dolor en su corazón cuando la vio estremecerse. Se acuclilló a su lado pero no se atrevió a tocarla.

—Isabella, sé que lo que hice no tiene perdón, soy una bestia y lo acepto, pero por favor, perdóname —habló pausadamente en voz baja—. Dime qué puedo hacer para que me perdones.

—Edward, lo que me hiciste fue… horrible, yo confié en ti, yo…

Se detuvo cuando uno de los empleados se acercó para tomar unos platos ubicados cerca de ella.

—Vamos a la recámara y hablaremos —propuso Edward poniéndose de pie.

—No tengo nada que hablar contigo, ni siquiera deseo estar ahora mismo haciéndolo, y mucho menos pienso dormir en el mismo cuarto que tú.

Edward frunció el ceño, herido por las palabras de Bella.

—Te prometo que no te tocaré, solo quiero dormir a tu lado.

—Y esperas que te crea —afirmó—. No soy tan tonta, Edward.

Edward frunció aún más el ceño y sin darle ningún aviso, colocó sus brazos en la espalda y bajo las rodillas de ella y la levantó, apretándola contra su pecho. Bella gritó por la sorpresa, y el personal de servicio al percatarse de la situación y creándose una falsa teoría, rieron tontamente por el espectáculo que la _feliz_ pareja estaba ofreciendo.

— ¡Bájame de una vez! —susurró molesta.

—Lo haré cuando estemos en nuestro cuarto.

Y sin importarle el forcejeo de ella, cumplió con su amenaza.

Al tocar el piso Bella corrió y se colocó detrás del escritorio, usándolo como protección. Edward la miró extrañado e intentó acercarse, pero Bella tomó una pequeña estatuilla con forma de auto antiguo y la levantó en señal de amenaza. Edward suspiró y retrocedió.

—Está bien, si no deseas hablar lo entiendo, pero dormirás aquí conmigo quieras o no.

Salió de la habitación y Bella escuchó cuando le colocó llave a la puerta del vestíbulo, regresó y entró al baño, a los pocos segundos el agua de la ducha comenzó a caer. Ella aprovechó y corrió hacia la puerta intentando abrirla pero no funcionó, así que tomando aire, regresó a la habitación. Edward continuaba en el baño y pensando en las posibilidades, decidió que no se arriesgaría a entrar a bañarse con Edward del otro lado de la puerta, así que fue hasta el vestidor, tomó una de sus pijamas viejas de pantalón largo y blusa de tirantes, y se acostó en la cama para hacerse la dormida, dándole la espalda a la puerta del baño.

Edward salió a los pocos minutos. Bella lo escuchó caminar un poco por la habitación y luego sintió cómo la cama se hundió.

_Dios mío, protégeme._

Sintió cómo el brazo de Edward rodeaba su cintura y suavemente la atrajo a su pecho, quedando aún ella de espalda a él. Luchó contra su propio cuerpo para no repeler el contacto, y con mucho esfuerzo lo logró. Él no notó que estaba despierta por lo que acercó sus labios a su oído y le susurró:

—Duerme bien, mi nena, mañana será un día especial.

Besó su oreja suavemente y se quedó dormido con ella en brazos, lo que le dio más tranquilidad a Bella, por lo que su mente se enfocó en su sueño, no sabía lo que significaba, y ciertamente no creía en que los sueños pudieran ser algún tipo de premonición; sin embargo, algo le indicaba que no debía desecharlo, y mucho menos el nombre pronunciado, pues no podía ser casualidad que lo dijera dos veces, refiriéndose a Edward; y pensando en lo sucedido al despertar luego del sueño, se quedó dormida.

Al despertarse se encontró con la mirada de Edward, quien estaba apoyado en un codo y muy cerca de ella. Se enderezó rápidamente, y se alejó lo más que pudo de él lanzando una exclamación que se convirtió en grito cuando sintió que la cama acababa y el vacío la recibía. Edward se apresuró a sujetarla por la cintura y la regresó al centro de la cama, rodeándola con sus brazos.

—No me hagas daño, por favor, no lo hagas, te lo ruego, Edward… por favor, por favor —sollozaba Bella tratando de zafarse de su agarre.

Edward la soltó, impresionado por su reacción, y ella corrió hasta el otro lado de la habitación y se deslizó al suelo y abrazó sus piernas contra su pecho mientras lloraba angustiosamente. Él se levantó de la cama y se acercó a ella despacio.

—No te acerques, por favor, no me toques de nuevo, no quiero que me toques, por favor no lo hagas… Jasper, ¿dónde estás? Ven, por favor, Jasper… Jasper, te necesito…

_¿Fue tan grave lo que le hice que ella está en este estado? Soy un monstro._

Edward se arrodilló lo más cerca que pudo de ella y extendió un brazo para intentar tocarla, aprovechando que ella se encontraba con la cara tapada con sus rodillas, pero al rozarla Bella perdió el control y sus gritos de terror comenzaron a retumbar por toda la habitación, llamando a Jasper entre alaridos.

Sin poder evitarlo, lágrimas de arrepentimiento y dolor rodaron por las mejillas de Edward.

— ¿Qué te hice, mi amor? ¿Qué fue lo que te hice? —sollozaba con las manos apoyadas en el suelo.

Bella intentó escapar por un costado, pero Edward la retuvo entre sus brazos y cayó sentado atrayéndola contra su pecho. Ella comenzó a forcejear mientras llamaba a gritos a su amigo, aun así, Edward no desistió y la abrazó fuertemente, apoyando la cabeza de ella contra su pecho y meciéndola al tiempo que le susurraba:

—Isabella, perdóname por favor, perdóname, aquí estoy, mi amor. No te haré daño de nuevo, lo juro por mi vida, por ti que eres mi vida entera, mi amor. Lo que sea que te hice juro que no volverá a pasar, te lo prometo… Tranquila, tranquila, te amo, te amo.

Bella continuó con la resistencia por unos minutos más, hasta que se activó en su mente el sentido de supervivencia, comenzando entonces poco a poco a quedarse quieta y tensa, a la espera de alguna agresión por parte de Edward; sin embargo, eso no sucedió. Su corazón latía fuertemente, y su respiración estaba agitada, tenía miedo, y eso no lo podía evitar.

Edward la seguía abrazando y acariciaba su cabello tiernamente al tiempo que la mecía como a una pequeña niña.

—No necesitas de Jasper porque ahora me tienes a mí, yo te protegeré siempre, para eso estoy aquí, para cuidarte, mimarte y consentirte; y sea lo que sea que te hice, te juro, Isabella, que no volverá a suceder.

Bella no creía en sus palabras, pero no tenía fuerzas para refutar, y al menos por el momento no la estaba dañando. El suave movimiento del pecho de Edward la empezó a relajar, el retumbar de su corazón en su oído y la caricia en el cabello, la hicieron caer en un sopor tranquilo, casi adormilada. Al rato, Edward se levantó del suelo y la cargó en brazos.

—Isabella —llamó su atención y ella con recelo, levantó la vista y lo miró—. No me tengas miedo, no debes hacerlo. —Suspiró y sus labios formaron una suave sonrisa pícara—. Feliz cumpleaños, nena, ¿ya has pensado en qué quieres hacer hoy? ¿O dejarás que yo decida?

Bella lo miró por unos segundos, calculando la situación.

_Es bipolar, no sé por qué me asombro… Incluso me estoy contagiando._

Pensó al darse cuenta que ya estaba totalmente calmada, y aunque sonara loco, se sentía segura en sus brazos.

—Preferiría no hacer nada.

Edward sonrió ampliamente y la besó en la frente, haciendo que se tensara por un momento.

—Eso quiere decir que tengo carta blanca, ¡perfecto! —dijo animado mientras la llevaba a la cama y la depositaba delicadamente sobre ella—. Vístete con ropa cómoda y fresca, empaca un par de toallas y tu vestido de baño y lo que creas que necesites. Iremos al río. Enseguida llamo a Katy para que venga a ayudarte, y le diré a María que prepare una canasta con comida.

—No tengo vestido de baño —dijo Bella y después se arrepintió, pues debió decir que no deseaba hacer nada que lo involucrara a él.

Edward se acercó a ella y la besó en la mejilla de forma sensual.

—Mucho mejor entonces —dijo sugestivamente, le guiñó un ojo y salió de la habitación sin esperar respuesta.

Bella cerró los ojos por un momento y se recostó en la cama, tomó su celular y llamó a la única persona con la que podía hablar libremente.

—_Bella, no seas estúpida, ve a ese paseo y déjate mimar. No sacarás nada mostrando hostilidad, se atraen más moscas con miel que vinagre._

—Heidi, entiéndeme, no quiero estar sola con Edward, está claro que no recuerda lo que me hizo, pero ¿y si vuelve a pasar?

—_Entonces déjalo que te abrace y te bese. Es posible que se conforme solo con eso._

—Apenas lo soporto cerca, ¿y tú quieres que me deje abrazar? Estás loca.

—_Escucha, ahora mismo estoy escapada de una reunión porque Emmett está a cargo de la presidencia, no puedo seguir hablando; pero por favor, Bella, por tu propio bienestar acepta ir y al menos compórtate como una amiga. ¡Ah! Y feliz cumpleaños._

Bella suspiró al escuchar el timbre repetitivo y se quedó mirando fijamente la pared.

_Dejar que Edward me mime…_

No lo quería cerca, eso lo tenía seguro, además que le temía, pero había algo que no la dejaba tranquila. Una sensación, un sentimiento que no debía experimentar de ninguna forma la atormentaba. Protección.

Era irónico e ilógico, sobre todo después de que fue él precisamente quien le hizo el mayor daño posible; sin embargo… cuando Edward la abrazó, cuando la sostuvo contra su pecho y ella se hubo calmado, algo en lo más profundo de su ser la había hecho sentir segura, protegida de cualquier cosa que deseara dañarla. Sentía que en sus brazos era invencible, que nadie podría tocarla y que él la cuidaría a costa de lo que fuera, y era eso lo que no le gustaba, pues su mente le indicaba que no era correcto, y mucho menos lógico.

Después de desayunar algo rápido en la cocina, todavía estaba indecisa de ir con Edward al río, por lo que permanecía allí tratando de hacer tiempo.

—Nena, ¿estás lista? —preguntó Edward entrando a la estancia y abrazándola por detrás—. ¿O prefieres que nos quedemos todo el día en la habitación? —susurró en su oído seductoramente.

— ¡No! —exclamó en un tono más alto del que hubiese deseado—. Es que… no sé qué ponerme.

Se recriminó mentalmente por la escusa tan pobre. Tantos sucesos no le estaban haciendo bien a su imaginación.

—Pero eso no es problema, nena. Vámonos de compras ahora en la mañana y en la tarde al río. —Le dio una suave nalgada juguetona—. Anda, muévete que ya es tarde.

— ¿Iremos a Londres? —preguntó Bella entre renuente y esperanzada.

—Claro que no, no quiero a nadie de la familia encima si se enteran de nuestra llegada, y mucho menos a los hombres. Iremos a Maidstone.

Bella se vistió con toda la lentitud que pudo, sin contar con la incomodidad de tener a Katy rondando por la habitación. Se enfundó en un pantalón de jean blanco, una blusa sin mangas de franela roja, y unos converse gris; se recogió el cabello en una cola alta y descuidada, y usó un poco de maquillaje para disimular las ojeras que tanto llanto le habían dejado. Una hora después, se encontraba caminando de la mano de Edward por los pasillos del Fremlin Walk.

No miraba a ninguna parte en específico, no estaba interesada ni en las vitrinas de las costosas tiendas, ni en la gente que pasaba a su lado, solo el hombre que caminaba junto a ella ocupaba sus pensamientos. Él podía ser encantador e incluso muchas veces se encontraba luchando en contra de las emociones que le despertaba, pero en otras sentía que su odio y desprecio no podía ser mayor. En su cabeza también se repetían las palabras de Heidi. Los consejos que ella le había dado no eran lo que deseaba, pero podía que tuviera razón, quizás si ella fuera más…

_¡No! Yo soy la víctima aquí, no él._

Entraron a gran cantidad de tiendas, y a pesar de la renuencia de ella, varias bolsas eran las que ocupaban las manos de Edward, mientras Bella trataba de evitar que otra prenda se sumara a las ya compradas.

—Edward, sabes que no me gusta que me compres cosas, yo todavía tengo un poco de dinero del sueldo que me pagaste, sin contar toda la ropa que me compró Heidi.

—Pero tú dijiste que no tenías qué ponerte.

— ¡Error! Yo dije que _no sabía _qué ponerme y tú lo interpretaste como te dio la gana, como siempre haces —dijo Bella recalcando sus palabras con el movimiento de sus manos.

— ¡Error! Yo no interpreto las cosas como me da la gana… yo las interpreto como sé que a ti te daría la gana que lo hiciera —dijo Edward riendo en las últimas palabras y abrazándola juguetonamente, dándole un suave beso en la oreja.

Varias bolsas cayeron al suelo por el movimiento que hizo Bella al tratar de alejarse, pero a Edward no le importó y la abrazó tal como deseaba, enterró su rostro en el cuello de ella e hizo vibrar sus labios contra su piel. Bella sintió la cosquilla y trató de reprimir una risa, pero como es sabido, eso es imposible, y una fuerte carcajada escapó de sus labios, lo que hizo que a Edward se le hinchara el corazón de felicidad.

Compraron más que todo vestidos en colores claros y de telas que se mecían con el viento, algunos largos hasta los tobillos y otros por debajo de las rodillas, de tirantes delgados de la misma tela o en encaje; sandalias planas y suaves que combinaban con la ropa; algunos pantalones también anchos y frescos, así como blusas a juego y el tan tortuoso vestido de baño.

—Edward, no me voy a poner eso —dijo Bella entre dientes mirando el bikini que la joven que atendía la tienda y que no apartaba la vista de Edward le mostraba.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, nena, es muy pequeño, pero, considerando que sólo estaremos tú y yo en el río, creo más bien de que es muy grande. Sí, eso es, es muy grande. Señorita, ¿tiene otro más pequeño?

Bella gruñó desesperada y haló la manga de la camisa de Edward, al tiempo que le advertía a la joven que no se moviera ni un milímetro de su lugar.

—Edward, piensa por un momento con la cabeza que tienes sobre los hombros —dijo Bella hablando entre dientes para que la chica no la escuchara—. No voy a ponerme ese vestido de baño ni mucho menos uno más pequeño, si es que existe; porque primero, no me da la gana; y segundo, porque si lo que dijo Katy es cierto sobre las plantaciones y los campesinos, cualquiera podría acercarse y verme, y tú no quisieras que eso sucediera, ¿o sí?

Edward gruñó.

—Le saco los ojos al maldito.

— ¡Exacto! Así que mejor deja que yo escoja lo que me pondré, comenzando por recalcarte el hecho de que no deseo ir.

Bella suspiró aliviada de haber podido convencer a Edward con una treta tan vieja como era la de los celos.

—Mejor siéntate y deja que yo haga esto, ¿sí?

— ¿Quieres sorprenderme, preciosa?

Bella le sonrió burlonamente, rodó los ojos y se dirigió a la parte trasera de la tienda donde había visto unos que le llamaron la atención.

Unos minutos después ya tenía en sus manos un modelo que consideró perfecto para la ocasión.

—Señora Cullen —dijo la administradora de la tienda, una mujer de unos 40 años, que se encargó personalmente de la venta luego de notar que su empleada estaba a punto de caer desmayada a los pies del señor Cullen—. Disculpe pero, ¿está segura que este es el modelo que desea? Con todo respeto, pero tengo fotos de mi madre usando uno muy parecido.

— ¿Cree entonces que mi esposo no se sentirá atraído por mí si lo uso?

—Usted es una mujer hermosa, señora, pero… esto solo podría estimular a Clark Gable.

Bella sonrió ampliamente.

—Entonces me lo llevo —dijo entusiasmadamente.

_Ya sabremos si después de verme con este vestido de baño Edward se portará tan pasional y fogoso conmigo._

* * *

**Chicas, no les contesté los reviews porque tengo mil cosas que hacer y no quería demorar más el capí, lo siento mucho, pero no volverá a pasar lo prometo, y mil gracias por ellos de verdad, todos y cada uno me dicen lo que piensan y sienten y eso es muy importante.**

**Gracias también a las lectoras silenciosa por su tiempo y a**** las chicas de los anónimos si quieren dejen sus correos para poder responderles.**

**Nos estamos leyendo y como siempre si tienen algo que decir, aquí estoy yo para leer.**


	24. Capitulo 22

**NATURALEZA DE UNA OBSESIÓN**

...

**Disclaimer**

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La Trama es mía.**

**Capítulo beteado por Marta Salazar, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

**¡Espero les guste!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 22**

…

_Para ti la vida es fácil,_

_y no por el dinero sino por tu locura._

_Trato por todos los medios de ahuyentarte,_

_mas tus pensamientos otra cosa procuran._

_Ya no sé qué hacer contigo,_

_y peor aún, ya no sé qué hacer conmigo._

…

El camino de regreso a casa fue para Bella algo del otro mundo. Edward quería aparentar que eran la feliz pareja de recién casados, o en realidad era lo que creía, y basándose en recuerdos que su mente había inventado, conversaba con ella sobre todo lo que se le ocurriera.

— ¿Puedes creer, nena, que tus amigos de York están poniendo problemas porque alegan que uno de los distribuidores cambió los precios dados en cotización? Ahora pretenden que seamos nosotros los que paguemos, siendo que son ellos los que no tienen los pantalones para hacer que les mantengan los precios iguales.

Bella lo miraba por momentos sin saber qué decir. Conocía el tema, e incluso tenía una opinión al respecto, y una que otra pregunta, en sí una forma de continuar la conversación, pero ese era el problema precisamente, que ella no deseaba hablar con él, no quería darle a entender que se sentía cómoda en su presencia, y mucho menos que ya lo aceptaba como su esposo.

_Eso sí que no._

—Debo admitir que tu _hermanito_ está haciendo un gran trabajo. Emmett me está reemplazando y Jasper está asumiendo las funciones de Vicepresidente con la colaboración de Jacob, quien tuvo que abandonar a su padre en Recursos Humanos, pero solo es temporal, y los dos lo hacen muy bien, tienen un gran futuro por delante. Pueda ser y nadie se interponga en su camino… ¿No es así, Isabella?

Bella que tenía una gran sonrisa por la mención de los grandes logros de su _hermano_, giró su cabeza y toda alegría se borró de su rostro al escuchar la amenaza implícita en sus últimas palabras. Edward podía vivir en su propio mundo de fantasía, pero las pocas veces que su mente trastornada aterrizaba a la realidad, era para recordarle que de ella dependía la estabilidad de su familia.

—Eso lo sé, Edward —contestó Bella mirándolo fijamente a los ojos—. Jasper será un gran empresario.

Esas fueron sus palabras para corroborarle que no pensaba cometer ninguna estupidez. Edward solo sonrió abiertamente y fijó de nuevo la vista en la carretera.

—Ya verás cuánto nos vamos a divertir en el río, mi nena. Estoy ansioso por ver el vestido de baño que escogiste.

Bella sonrió maliciosamente.

—Yo también, Edward. Yo también.

Al llegar al sendero que daba a la casa de Gillemot Hall, Bella pensó en todo lo que no había divisado la primera vez que llegó ahí. Las grandes rejas custodiadas por una caseta donde se ubicaban los guardias. Las altas murallas que parecían rodear toda la propiedad pero que solo eran visibles a la entrada y que se perdían a la distancia. Todo eso era nuevo para ella, quizás porque era de noche cuando llegó, o porque ahora no iba con la angustia de aquella vez, no lo sabía exactamente; pero había muchas cosas que aún le faltaba por conocer de ese lugar que no sabía por cuánto tiempo sería su hogar.

Al girar el auto en la última curva para poder estacionar en frente de la gran mansión, a Bella se le detuvo el corazón al tiempo que escuchaba a Edward emitir un gruñido.

_¿Qué hace aquí?_

De pie al lado de uno de los autos de la empresa estaba Jasper mirando fijamente el auto que acababa de llegar.

_Heidi, si dijiste algo te mataré._

Bella no esperó a que Edward le dijera nada, solo se bajó del auto lo más rápido posible y caminó hacia el rubio, quien arrugó el ceño al pasar la vista por toda la anatomía de la chica. Ella se colocó frente a él y le regaló la mejor sonrisa de inocencia que pudo crear en ese momento.

—Mi vida, ¿qué haces aquí? Yo estaba con…

— ¿Por qué has estado llorando? —preguntó Jasper posando una mano delicadamente sobre la mejilla de ella; sin embargo, el acto no duró mucho pues la chica fue apartada por el fuerte brazo de su esposo, quien la aferró contra su pecho.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Jasper? —preguntó Edward claramente molesto.

— ¿Qué le hiciste, desgraciado? Si te atreviste a…

Bella se zafó rápidamente del abrazo de Edward, y detuvo el avance de Jasper quien ya se encaminaba a iniciar una pelea.

—Mi vida, no he estado llorando, es que… no he dormido bien estos últimos días… tú me entiendes —explicó tratando de sonar apenada para que él pudiera entender la insinuación.

Jasper enrojeció notoriamente, miró a Edward e hizo una mueca de desprecio y volvió la vista a la joven. La tomó del brazo e intentó apartarla pero Edward se lo impidió.

—No tienes nada que hacer aquí, lárga…

— ¡Edward! —regañó Bella mirándolo con determinación—. Voy a hablar con Jasper. Tú mira a ver qué haces.

Edward la miró con el ceño fruncido, permaneció callado y se retiró un poco, sin perderlos de vista.

Los dos jóvenes se apartaron un poco.

— ¿Esa es la verdadera razón de tus ojos hinchados? —preguntó Jasper acariciándole de nuevo la mejilla.

Bella asintió.

—No tengo motivos para llorar, Jasper. Soy muy feliz, todos ustedes están bien, en el mejor momento debería decir, y yo… yo tengo una buena vida al lado de Edward.

— ¿Por qué no me convencen tus palabras?

—Porque eres un quisquilloso, y le tienes tanta rabia a Edward que así veas con tus propios ojos que hace algo bueno, siempre verás malos actos —dijo Bella sonriendo juguetonamente y pellizcándole el abdomen al rubio.

Jasper suspiró resignadamente y metió su mano en el saco, sacando una bolsita de M&M.

—No he tenido tiempo de comprarte algo decente, eso de suplir a Emmett me ha tenido ocupado mucho tiempo.

Le tendió los dulces recibiendo de la chica una gran sonrisa, que se reflejó en su rostro al percibir cómo los ojos de ella brillaban al ver el paquete.

—Aunque ya eres una mujer tus ojos brillan de la misma forma al ver estos dulces, como la primera vez que te di unos cuando solo tenías 15 años.

Bella tomó el paquete y le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla.

—Siempre seré una niña para ti, Jasper, no te hagas.

—Tienes razón, siempre serás mi niña. —La tomó en sus brazos, apretándola fuertemente contra su pecho y besando tiernamente su cabeza—. Así tengas 40 años siempre serás mi princesa.

—Como me decía mi papá —dijo Bella en un susurro.

—Como te dice ahora tu hermano.

Bella sonrió y luchó por retener las lágrimas, pero no pudo evitar que sus ojos se empañaran.

—No llores, Bella —pidió Jasper con una sonrisa—. Él te está cuidando desde el cielo cuando yo no estoy presente.

Ella asintió y abrazó fuertemente al joven que amaba con toda su alma.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Quería venir a desearte feliz cumpleaños.

Bella sonrió contra el pecho de él y negó con la cabeza.

—Eso no es cierto.

Jasper hizo una mueca con los labios que Bella no vio pero que se imaginó de tantas veces que la había observado y soltó una risita.

—Feliz cumpleaños, mi niña —dijo finalmente Jasper para evitar decir la verdad que ya Bella sabía.

Hablaron por un par de minutos más en los que Bella se enteró que la universidad le había dado permiso para no asistir a clase, lo mismo que a Jacob, pero que debían reponerlas en cursos extras durante las vacaciones. Ella lo felicitó por todos sus logros, pues aunque Edward tenía mucho que ver, estaba segura que sus conocimientos no eran improvisados, y que Carlisle y el mismo Emmett no hubiesen aceptado que él se hiciera cargo de la Vicepresidencia, si no veían que sus capacidades eran las óptimas para el cargo. Al pasar por el lado de Edward, Jasper ni siquiera lo miró, pero antes de subirse al auto se detuvo, se regresó y sin previo aviso asestó un fuerte golpe en la cara de Edward, quien tomado por sorpresa, terminó tirado en el suelo.

—Por lo que haces con ella en las noches —escupió las palabras y se subió rápidamente al auto, mientras Bella impedía que Edward se levantara para responderle.

— ¡No solo es por las noches! —gritó Edward sin saber si el hombre en el auto lo escuchaba.

—Como van las cosas tu cara quedará desfigurada para siempre —dijo Bella con una risita mirando el labio de Edward que destilaba un pequeño hilo de sangre y que apenas empezaba a bajar la hinchazón de la ronda de golpes de la despedida de soltera.

—Me envidian porque soy más guapo que todos ellos y te tengo a ti —dijo Edward entre dientes mirando cómo el auto se perdía entre los grandes árboles que flanqueaban el camino a la salida.

Bella bufó y rodó los ojos, para enseguida adentrarse en la casa. Edward no solo estaba loco, también era egocéntrico.

Después de almorzar Bella se colocó el vestido de baño escogido y encima un vestido de playa de color verde oscuro que había comprado en la misma tienda. No combinaba con lo que llevaba debajo, pero la idea era despistar a Edward, ya que solo dejaba ver los tirantes.

Cuando Edward la vio le dirigió una mirada llena de deseo, como anticipando lo que se encontraría debajo de la tela; enseguida la miró a los ojos, y en ellos se mostraban promesas que Bella prefería que no se cumpliesen.

Se dirigieron al río en un carro de golf. Edward le explicó que no deseaban que el pasto se dañara y por eso utilizaban esos pequeños carros para que el personal de servicio y la familia, en unos reservados, se transportaran.

El camino le mostró a Bella unas grandes extensiones de terreno en todo su esplendor. La hierba crecía tan verde como en los cuadros de grandes artistas, los árboles agrupados en diferentes lugares como si cumpliese una función específica en cada conjunto; algunas rocas y montículos de tierra que parecían albergar madrigueras de pequeños animales que Sam y Leo corrieron a revisar, dejándolos solos al perderse entre unos arbustos alejados. Todo era magnífico y algo le decía que lo que venía sería mucho mejor si era posible.

Al llegar, Bella supo que no se había equivocado al quedar maravillada con el paisaje que ante sus ojos se mostraba. Luego de dejar el carrito, caminaron un par de minutos por un sendero con grandes árboles a lado y lado; al final del camino, un claro no muy grande se abría ante ellos, pero ahí radicaba la magia del lugar. Al ser pequeño y estar rodeado de árboles, los rayos del sol se asomaban tímidos por entre las ramas, cayendo sobre las flores de todos los colores que crecían dispersas por el suelo donde quiera que la llevara su vista; y al fondo, se podía ver el río de donde provenía el más calmante y hermoso sonido del agua que corría por entre algunas piedras que sobresalían de ella. Del otro lado, una pared natural de unos 3 metros de alto donde sobresalían algunas raíces de los árboles sembrados en la zona más alta. El lugar era un paraíso, en el que ilógicamente se encontraba un demonio.

—Hermoso, ¿no es así? —preguntó Edward en un susurro cerca de su oído, al tiempo que colocaba suavemente una mano en su cintura.

—Sí, es precioso —concordó Bella sin poder evitarlo. El lugar la tenía hechizada—. ¿Podemos entrar? —preguntó, sintiendo que si daba un paso más lo profanaría.

—Claro que sí, nena. Todo lo que ves te pertenece, puedes entrar cuando lo desees.

Edward la tomó de la mano y la llevó por en medio de las flores que Bella cuidaba de no pisar hasta la orilla que se encontraba más despejada de éstas. El río no era muy ancho, aunque parecía ser un poco hondo, pero perfecto para bañarse. Solo existía un problema. Bella no sabía nadar.

Edward comenzó a quitarse la ropa para quedar solo en una pantaloneta negra que colgaba seductoramente de sus caderas. Bella lo miró y enseguida apartó la vista con el rostro enrojecido tanto por la sensación que esa _sexy_ imagen le provocó, como por la molestia ante ese hecho. Edward era hermoso, de eso no tenía ninguna duda. Su cuerpo era fuerte y musculoso sin llegar al exceso, solo lo necesario como para despertar los deseos de cualquier mujer, y la V que se pierde en esa pantaloneta…

_Maldición, Bella, deja de pensar en esas cosas y quítate el vestido de una vez._

Se recriminó a sí misma, y con una sonrisa maliciosa comenzó a desprender los cierres a presión de la parte delantera del vestido, y una vez libres, se dio la vuelta hacia Edward y lo dejó caer hasta el suelo, al tiempo que lo miraba fijamente a los ojos para no perderse la decepción en su rostro.

Al mejor estilo de los años 50, el bikini estaba conformado por un bóxer corto que le cubría completamente las nalgas y formaba una especie de minifalda que no permitía ver cómo la tela se escondía entre sus piernas; alto de cintura y la parte superior solo dejaba ver la leve curva del busto, todo en color negro con pequeños puntos blancos. Todo un _matapasiones _según la cultura actual, pero lo que Bella no sabía, era que Edward llevaba en lo profundo de su alma a un salvaje guerrero medieval.

Bella frunció el ceño al principio, pues el rostro de Edward no reflejaba lo que ella esperaba, para enseguida abrir los ojos grandemente cuando lo escuchó emitir un bajo gruñido que a pesar de su poca experiencia, sabía que era de deseo puro. La mirada del hombre se tornó oscura, sus manos se empuñaron y su pecho comenzó a bajar y subir agitadamente, al tiempo que su pantaloneta se comenzaba a inflar de manera sugestiva. Estaba excitado, no había cabida al error.

_¡Condenada vieja!_

Insultó mentalmente a la señora de la tienda, pero sus pensamientos se cortaron cuando en un rápido movimiento, Edward caminó hacia ella, la tomó por la cintura y la besó de forma tan apasionada que Bella pensó que se ahogaría. Las manos de él la aferraban fuertemente contra su cuerpo, mientras sus labios la devoraban con una necesidad incontrolable. Haciendo presión con su lengua, se adentró en la boca de ella y comenzó una frenética danza, explorando y saboreando todo a su paso. Estaba hambriento de ella, y se estaba saciando a su antojo.

Ella intentó empujarlo pero le fue imposible, más aún cuando él deslizó una mano por toda su espalda, la posicionó sobre una de sus nalgas y la apretó, juntando así sus caderas. Bella pudo sentir la gran erección que Edward padecía en esos momentos, y le fue imposible reprimir un gemido involuntario que solo acrecentó las ganas de su esposo por más. Al fin la falta de aire hizo que él detuviera el beso, y juntó sus frentes respirando agitadamente, mientras ella sentía que si duraba un poco más se desmayaría. Así se quedaron por unos segundos, ella no podía apartarlo pues su cuerpo era su soporte ya que ese beso la había dejado casi a punto de desfallecer, y él aprovechó para succionar suavemente su labio inferior.

—Si querías matarme estuviste a punto de lograrlo, nena —dijo Edward todavía respirando pesadamente—. Nunca había visto algo tan _sexy_ en mi vida. —Volvió a besarla suavemente y en un solo toque—. Pero más que vértelo puesto, mi amor, lo mejor será quitártelo cuando regresemos.

Bella se tensó, pero permaneció callada. No deseaba fomentar la ira de Edward en ese momento, era preferible en la noche cuando ya hubiese encontrado una excusa para evitar que le hiciera el amor.

_Si así se puede llamar a eso._

Edward solo se alejó reticentemente pero le tomó la mano y caminó con ella hacia el agua, intentó entrar, pero Bella se detuvo, haciéndolo girar extrañado.

— ¿Qué pasa, Bella? No hay animales peligrosos, te lo aseguro.

—Es que… yo no sé nadar.

Edward le sonrió tiernamente y se colocó frente a ella.

—Isabella, no voy a permitir que nada malo te pase —dijo tomando de nuevo la mano de la chica y apretándola un poco para afirmar sus palabras—. Yo no te soltaré, ven, entra conmigo, confía en mí, vamos.

La tomó por la cintura y suavemente la llevó hasta que sus pies tocaron el agua. Estaba helada, pero se sintió bien cómo la corriente jugueteaba y se arremolinaba a su alrededor. Edward avanzó un poco y le tendió la mano.

—Ven, se siente bien, ya lo verás.

Bella lo miró por un momento. Confiaba en Edward, al menos en ese sentido, pues él jamás permitiría que algo malo le sucediese; sin embargo, el problema radicaba en que él tendría que abrazarla, y eso era lo que no quería, porque odiaba la sensación de protección que esos brazos le provocaban. No teniendo más opción, ya que Edward la arrastraría si no se decidía, y además sabiendo que se estaría perdiendo de una gran experiencia pues el agua era cristalina y sabía que sería deliciosa, comenzó a avanzar con pasos tímidos y agradeció la paciencia de Edward, quien entendía su reticencia. Al llegar al borde donde el lecho se profundizaba, se detuvo de nuevo, pues sabía que al bajar el agua podría taparla, era consciente de ello pues Edward solo sobresalía desde los hombros.

—Salta, que yo te recibo —indicó Edward—. Confía en mí.

Bella lo miró y decidió hacerle caso. Cerró los ojos y saltó a los brazos de él que la recibieron con tanto cuidado y ternura, que lo miró sorprendida y lo encontró sonriéndole para infundirle confianza. Sus pies no tocaban el fondo, y la corriente aunque no muy fuerte, podría arrastrarla al no encontrar de dónde apoyarse, pero la sensación de seguridad que siempre sentía cuando Edward la abrazaba, recorrió todo su cuerpo y la hizo sentir invencible, y al mismo tiempo molesta. En vano trató de zafarse de sus brazos ya que él se lo impidió, aunque sí aflojó un poco el agarre, sosteniéndola solamente por la cintura.

—No sería buena idea que te soltara, podrías terminar obstruyendo el sistema de riego —dijo Edward mirándola con seriedad.

Bella asintió y comenzó a relajarse. El agua estaba fría, y la sensación de agujas atravesando su piel que sintió en su cintura, comenzó a desvanecerse mientras que la suave corriente la tranquilizaba y refrescaba.

Edward deslizó una mano a la espalda de Bella e intentó poner otra en la parte superior de sus muslos, pero ella sintió que se hundió por un momento y se aferró al cuello de su esposo, soltando un pequeño grito en el proceso.

—Tranquila, nena —dijo Edward riendo—, no te voy a soltar, solo quiero colocarte en horizontal para que flotes.

Bella negó frenéticamente con la cabeza.

—Me llevará la corriente.

—No lo hará, yo no lo permitiré. Ven, deja que te ayude.

Volvió a repetir los movimientos pero en esta ocasión más despacio, para no asustarla, y así, sosteniéndola en sus brazos con la ayuda de la corriente, la dejó acostada sobre la superficie del agua.

—Pon tu cuerpo recto —indicó—, y levanta los brazos por sobre tu cabeza. No te voy a soltar.

Bella levantó sus caderas y las sacó del agua, quedando en la posición que Edward le indicó. Se sentía acostada en una nube y esa sensación le agradó. Comenzó a subir los brazos lentamente hasta que estos quedaron extendidos completamente por sobre su cabeza. Podía sentir los de Edward sosteniéndola, y la corriente pasando por su cuerpo delicadamente, acariciándola, refrescándola y relajándola.

Edward comenzó a mecerla suavemente, de un lado a otro, tan despacio que Bella no fue consciente de ese movimiento, ella se sentía flotar sobre algodón. Era mágico, el sonido de la corriente pasando cerca de sus oídos, algunos pájaros cantando a lo lejos, el olor de las flores, la hierba y la tierra, la suave brisa soplaba acariciando su cuerpo y por un momento se permitió olvidarse del hombre que estaba a su lado.

Edward permanecía en silencio, pues le era imposible pronunciar palabra alguna. La visión de la mujer en sus brazos era exquisita, tan hermosa que parecía confirmar la perfección de la obra de Dios. La piel expuesta por el anticuado bikini se encontraba salpicada de pequeñas gotas de agua, haciéndola brillar como miles de pequeños diamantes por los rayos de sol que caían sobre su cuerpo. Recorrió con la vista desde los pequeños pies hasta su rostro, que se encontraba pacífico, dándole una apariencia de estar dormida; su cabello era llevado por la corriente y se movía a su compás, al igual que sus brazos que flotaban libremente a su antojo. Devolvió su mirada y ésta se centró en el pecho de la joven, que sobresalía aún más del agua por la posición de sus brazos. Parecía una diosa dormida.

_Es una diosa… y es toda mía._

Así estuvieron por unos minutos más. Edward estaba extasiado y ella se sentía en la gloria, hasta que él hizo un leve movimiento que la sacó de la ensoñación.

—Ven, quiero mostrarte algo.

— ¿Puede haber algo mejor que esto? —preguntó Bella enderezando su cuerpo y colocando las manos en los hombros de Edward mientras éste la sacaba del agua.

—Esta tierra es mágica, si pudiera vivir siempre aquí, lo haría.

Llegaron a la orilla y caminaron tomados de la mano por entre los árboles corriente abajo, enseguida, salieron del claro y Bella pudo divisar nuevamente la gran extensión de tierra y a su derecha la continuación del río.

—Ven, mira ahí.

Bella volteó y escuchó detrás de unos arbustos una suave caída de agua, los rodeó y se encontró con una pequeña cascada de aproximadamente un metro de alto, formando espuma blanca al estrellarse con el lecho y unas pequeñas rocas que sobresalían a cada lado, sirviendo de marco para ese fantástico cuadro.

—Mira bien —dijo Edward, ubicándose detrás de ella y tomando con delicadeza su cintura en sus manos—. Mira en la caída, donde las gotas salpican y los rayos del sol las reflejan.

Y ahí estaba, un pequeño arcoíris que parecía saltar con el agua. Era tenue, pero tan hermoso que parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas.

—Es bellísimo, Edward.

—Así es, y también es tuyo.

Bella lo miró y sonrió tímidamente en agradecimiento. No podía hacer más.

— ¿Qué otras obras de arte se esconden en estas tierras? —preguntó Bella regresando por un momento su mirada hacia el espectáculo natural de colores y sonidos.

Edward bajó la cabeza, aparentemente apenado.

—Nada más que te pueda interesar —dijo en un susurro.

Bella frunció el ceño, sin entender el porqué de la vergüenza de su esposo, pero lo dejó pasar. Edward era un hombre extraño, eso ya lo había comprobado varias veces.

Regresaron al claro y pasaron toda la tarde ahí. Edward la llevó hasta la pared de tierra firme del otro lado del río, y la sentó en una piedra para que pudiera disfrutar del agua sin el miedo a hundirse. Bella por fin decidió no amargarse el momento y participó de la conversación que Edward inició. Hablaron de todo un poco, de la empresa, de Heidi, la familia, de Angela, hasta de cómo se formaban los arcoíris, mientras comían los pasabocas que llevaron en la canasta. No era lo más romántico del mundo, y Bella solo se comportaba como una amiga o incluso como una conocida, pero para Edward era un momento de gran felicidad, ya que su amada al menos no lo rechazaba.

Esa noche Bella comenzó a ponerse nerviosa de nuevo. No había olvidado las palabras de Edward sobre quitarle su vestido de baño, por eso, al llegar cuando ya estaba oscureciendo, corrió a la habitación a cambiarse de ropa, esperando así que olvidara sus intenciones, pero no contaba con que Edward la seguiría y la sorprendería cuando apenas comenzaba a quitarse el vestido de playa.

—Recuerda que el vestido de baño es mío —susurró en su oído con voz sugestiva, pasando suavemente una mano por sus caderas y se adentró en el baño, cerrando la puerta.

Bella se tensó, pero su mente le indicó que debía pensar rápido.

_La única que me puede ayudar es Heidi._

Marcó rápidamente el número telefónico y rogó porque le contestara.

—_Hola, Bella, ¿sucede algo? —_preguntó Heidi desde el otro lado de la línea, algo preocupada.

—Heidi, cometí un error con un vestido de baño y terminé excitando más a Edward y ahora quiere quitármelo —respondió en un susurro para que su voz no llegara hasta donde Edward.

—_No sé de qué hablas, pero no se escucha nada bueno para ti, porque sabemos lo que vendrá después._

— ¡Exacto! —Bella suspiró preocupada y temerosa—. Heidi, no quiero pasar de nuevo por lo de la otra vez. —Su voz sonó entrecortada por el nudo que se formaba en su garganta—, no podría soportarlo.

—_Bella, cálmate por favor. Edward te ama y prometió no dañarte de nuevo._

—Pero tú sabes que él pierde noción de todo, no… no reconoce la realidad, y tengo miedo —sollozó entrecortadamente presa de la más grande angustia.

—_Tranquila, te entiendo, mas no puedo hacer nada, pero tú sí. Bella, Edward es un hombre guapo, y aunque sé que para una mujer como tú eso no basta, al menos te permitirá no resistirte a sus avances._

— ¿Acaso quieres que me entregue a él como si nada? ¿Dejarlo que me haga el amor? Estás loca.

—_No lo estoy. Escucha, si te resistes él se enfurecerá y ese episodio tan desagradable se repetirá. Si no quieres participar al menos no te resistas. Hazlo por tu propio bien, por favor. Nada sacarás forcejeando si sabes que igual pasará, y en cambio puedes conseguir que sea algo placentero, o al menos no tan traumático._

—Pero…

—_Isabella, hazme caso. Conozco a mi primo y puede ser muy encantador cuando se lo propone, solo déjate llevar y verás que todo saldrá bien, o no tan mal._

—No sé —dijo mordiéndose el labio al tiempo que más lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

—_Solo déjalo hacer, no hagas nada si no quieres, pero no te resistas. Por favor, no lo hagas._

—No te prometo nada. Te llamo mañana.

Colgó y se quedó pensando en las opciones que Heidi le había dado. No deseaba que Edward abusara de ella de nuevo, pero era algo que no podía impedir seguramente.

_Pero quizás…_

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando Edward salió del baño con solo una pequeña toalla colgando de sus caderas, una sonrisa seductora adornaba sus labios, al tiempo que la recorría con la mirada; avanzó hacia ella lentamente mirándola fijamente a los ojos. En ese momento Bella supo que no tenía escapatoria.

Edward quedó frente a ella, pero su expresión cambió al notar las lágrimas que comenzaban a secarse en su rostro. Con el ceño fruncido levantó la mano derecha y con el pulgar recorrió delicadamente el camino que su llanto había dejado en la mejilla.

— ¿Por qué lloras, Isabella? ¿Pasó algo?

Bella dejó escapar un sollozo, consiguiendo que Edward la abrazara fuertemente, y colocándole una mano en la nuca, apoyó suavemente su cabeza en su pecho.

—Mi amor, no me asustes, por favor. Dime qué sucede —pidió Edward sonando preocupado.

—Tengo miedo, Edward. Tengo miedo de ti.

Edward frunció el ceño amargamente y besó su cabeza con todo el amor y el arrepentimiento que podía mostrarle. La separó un poco de él, y tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos como si de delicada porcelana se tratase.

—Isabella, yo te amo con todas mis fuerzas, y de igual forma te deseo. —Besó la punta de su nariz suavemente—. No quiero hacerte más daño del que ya te he hecho, y algo me dice que ha sido más del que soy consciente. —Bella soltó un nuevo sollozo a raíz de esas palabras. Él la besó delicadamente en los ojos—, pero ahora estoy librando una batalla entre mi deseo por ti y el amor que te tengo. Ayúdame, por favor, ayúdame a quererte como te mereces y no como mi alma salvaje me lo exige.

Bella lo miró por varios segundos a los ojos. En ellos se mostraba toda la verdad de sus palabras. Su deseo era palpable, pero al mismo tiempo el arrepentimiento y el amor que ni ella misma podía negar que él sentía.

_Lo mejor que puedes hacer es acostumbrarte a su presencia y tratar de abrirle tu corazón._

_Por favor, cuida de él; es un hombre bueno, Bella, y te ama._

Las palabras de Heidi llegaron a su mente en ese instante, como en un llamado que su subconsciente le hacía, pero no sabía si por ella misma o por él. Entendía que en algún momento debía corresponder a la pasión de Edward, o como Heidi le había dicho, al menos no rechazarla, pues al aceptar ser su esposa estaba accediendo a todo lo que eso implicaba; sin embargo, no estaba preparada aún para que le hiciera el amor, ya que hacía unos cuantos días que había abusado de ella y solo esperaba que él pudiera entenderla.

Colocando una mano en la mejilla de su esposo, Bella le rogó con la mirada lo que pronunciaría con palabras.

—Edward, sé que al casarme contigo me comprometí también a corresponderte, y espero que algún día me sea fácil hacerlo, pero ahora no me siento preparada. —Él intentó hablar, mas ella lo interrumpió—. Me dijiste que querías amarme como lo merecía, y para hacerlo debes comenzar a darme tiempo, por favor, solo eso.

— ¿Cuánto, Isabella? ¿Cuánto tiempo me tendrás en esta espera?

—Te prometo que haré todo lo posible porque suceda pronto, pero también necesito de tu parte.

Edward negó con la cabeza, y colocando una mano sobre la de ella en su mejilla, apoyó su rostro en ella para enseguida besar su palma.

—Enséñame cómo hacerlo. No sé enamorar a una mujer, nunca he tenido que intentarlo siquiera.

Bella sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

_Todas se le arrojaban encima… y aquí estoy yo tratando de apartarlo._

—Solo sé tú mismo, trátame como desearías hacerlo apartando tu deseo por el momento. Edward, yo no sé nada del amor, pero el corazón sí, y si dejas que sea él el que actúe por ti, estoy segura que lograrás eso que tanto deseas.

Edward se la quedó mirando, analizando en su mente cada palabra dicha por la mujer que le había robado el alma con tan solo su existencia y comprendió que ella merecía cualquier angustia y privación necesaria, para conseguir así fuera un beso de su parte, porque ella lo amaba, de eso no tenía ninguna duda, pero fue su propio accionar lo que la había alejado de él, y estaba en sí mismo cambiar eso.

Abrazándola de nuevo sin ningún aviso, la besó largamente, mas no era un beso apasionado ni lleno de necesidad carnal, sino suave, tierno, con amor y sobre todo veneración. En un movimiento lento tomó su labio inferior y lo succionó levemente, para enseguida tomar de nuevo su labio superior y delinearlo delicadamente con la punta de su lengua, no exigiendo profundizar el beso, sino saboreándola como ella en silencio así se lo permitía; moviendo lentamente sus labios, correspondiendo tímidamente, sin exigencias, sin apuros, solo siendo un hombre y una mujer reconociéndose el uno al otro, aceptando su situación y vínculo entre ellos, pero sobre todo su compromiso de llegar a ser el uno, la vida del otro.

Esa noche durmieron los dos abrazados, Bella con una pijama vieja que él mismo le ayudó a poner luego de cumplir su promesa de quitarle el vestido de baño, mas no hubo lujuria en el acto, solo adoración y servicio. Él la desvistió y la vistió de tal forma, y con tanto respeto, a pesar de la excitación que inevitablemente sentía al verla desnuda, que la incomodidad que ella sintió al principio fue reemplazada rápidamente por agradecimiento y confianza, al notar que él evitaba rosar su piel en el proceso. Ella sabía que la deseaba, y que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por reprimirse, y fue precisamente eso lo que le indicó que él estaba dispuesto a poner de su parte para que todo funcionara. Él se colocó un pantalón de pijama, viejo también, y casi al instante, sintiendo cada uno la respiración del otro, se quedaron dormidos.

El par de días siguientes Bella comenzó a explorar la tercera planta de la casa, confirmándole lo que ya sabía: la propiedad era un castillo al estilo moderno. Varias habitaciones repartidas en las diferentes alas de la edificación, entre las que se encontraba una biblioteca privada más pequeña que la que ya había descubierto en el primero; cuartos que se diferenciaban claramente por la decoración para hombres, mujeres y parejas, una habitación que le indicó Katy era el cuarto de los niños de invitados, ya que el destinado para los niños de la casa quedaba en el segundo piso, y otras recámaras que parecían ser para la servidumbre de los invitados.

—Katy, esto no es de esta época. Hay habitaciones que en este siglo ya no se usan, o al menos no para la gente común.

—Usted lo ha dicho, señora, con todo respeto la nobleza y los millonarios, al menos los de Europa mantienen muchas costumbres antiguas. Viajan con personal del servicio y tanto los hombres como las mujeres tienen sus _Ayuda de Cámara _o sus doncellas; sin embargo, algunos hombres de la nueva generación como los de la familia prefieren atenderse solos, pero las damas sí continúan con esa costumbre, como lo soy yo de usted.

—No lo había pensado de esa forma —dijo Bella apenada—. No quiero ser una molestia para ti, Katy, yo nunca he necesitado de nadie que me ayude a vestir ni a nada, yo…

— ¡Oh! No señora, se equivoca, usted no es una molestia para mí, al contrario, siempre había esperado con ansias el momento en que mi ni… digo, el señor Edward se casara con una buena mujer como lo es usted y ahora es un placer poder servirle, así como espero que Dios me dé vida para atender a sus hijos.

Bella forzó una sonrisa al escuchar esas últimas palabras. Una cosa era darle una oportunidad a Edward, y otra era tener hijos con él. Para eso se necesitaba amor, y sus expectativas solo llegaban a apreciar a Edward y a llegar a aceptarlo como hombre, pero amarlo era cosa de un nivel que ella no pensaba alcanzar y para eso tenía que empezar a cuidarse, el problema era que Edward no se diera cuenta.

Todo ese tiempo Bella también estuvo _acosada_ constantemente por la personalidad afectuosa de Edward. Ella había accedido a poner de su parte y estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, pero lo que para ella era ir despacio, para él era mantenerla abrazada todo el día, sin posibilidad de escapar. El jueves de esa semana ella se encontraba apoyada en la baranda del balcón del tercer piso, flanqueada por Sam y Leo, mirando a lo lejos el pequeño bosque que ocultaba el prado, y tratando de observar las plantaciones de las que había escuchado hablar pero que era imposible observarlas desde ahí, a pesar de lo alta que era la casa. Cuando sintió las manos de Edward tomarla por sorpresa y cargándola en brazos sin ningún consentimiento de su parte.

— ¡¿Qué haces?! —preguntó Bella en voz alta por la sorpresa y la molestia.

Edward no le contestó, bajó las escaleras exteriores seguido alegremente por los dos perros, la llevó a la terraza del segundo piso, y se recostó en el sofá que había sido extendido para que quedara más grande, la acomodó entre sus piernas y la abrazó, colocando su barbilla en el cuello de ella quedándose quieto, disfrutando solo del momento.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó de nuevo, pero en tono más molesto.

—Nada.

— ¿Nada?

—Nena, no estoy haciendo nada, ¿tú me ves haciendo algo? —preguntó Edward mirándola extrañado.

Bella suspiró y se pasó una mano por la frente.

—A ti no se te puede dar la mano porque te tomas el brazo entero, ¿no es así?

—Y mucho más si me lo permitieran —dijo Edward con una sonrisa traviesa—. ¡Vamos, Bella! Quédate quieta y duérmete, el clima está perfecto para una siesta.

Edward se dejó caer un poco más en el sofá, arrastrándola a ella en el proceso, y luego de un par de minutos, se quedó dormido. Bella intentó desprenderse del férreo abrazo del hombre, pero le fue imposible porque aunque dormido, cada vez que ella se movía, él la abrazaba con más fuerza y la acomodaba en su pecho. Bella lanzó un suspiro de resignación, miró a Sam y Leo que también se habían dormido a los pies de ellos, y aceptando que las condiciones se prestaban para un sueño placentero al aire libre, se acomodó, y durmió también.

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado, cuando un escándalo de chillidos y aullidos de dolor la despertaron exaltada. Alguien estaba matando a los perros.

— ¡Edward! —gritó asustada tratando de apartar los brazos de él de su cintura.

Edward se despertó también confundido, y comenzó a mirar a todos lados, angustiado.

— ¿Qué sucede, Isabella? ¿Por qué gritas?

— ¡Edward, los perros! —gritó Bella forcejeando con él que la mantenía abrazada. Miró a todos lados y no vio a los dos animales pero sí podía sentir sus aullidos—. Alguien los está matando.

Edward suspiró aliviado, luego bufó y se acomodó nuevamente, al tiempo que los sonidos estridentes se hacían más distantes y solo se convirtieron en lejanos ladridos angustiados.

— ¡Edward, suéltame!

—Tranquilízate, Bella. No les está pasando nada, al menos no algo a lo que no estén acostumbrados —dijo Edward con los ojos cerrados, sin soltarla.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que alguien los maltrata y tú lo permites? —preguntó Bella molesta e indignada.

—No es alguien, es algo. Eso que está ahí —explicó Edward abriendo los ojos por un momento y señalando a la mesita de centro frente al sofá.

Bella giró la cabeza y lo que vio la hizo dudar de las palabras de Edward.

—Eso es imposible —aseguró Bella negando con la cabeza.

—No, eso es un gato y se llama Ron.

* * *

**Espero que les gustara :) Algunas saben quién es Ron y ya se imaginan su papel en la historia pero para las que no ya verán como tendrá su pedacito.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews y a las chicas que leen en silencio mil gracias por su tiempo. A las anónimas si quieren pueden dejar sus correos para poder responderles.**

**Estoy haciendo un concurso por 1 año de estar publicando. si quieren pasar toda la información está en la página de facebook cuyo link está en mi perfil. **

**Nos estamos leyendo y como siempre si tienen algo que decir, aquí estoy yo para leer.**


	25. Capitulo 23

**NATURALEZA DE UNA OBSESIÓN**

...

**Disclaimer**

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La Trama es mía.**

**Capítulo beteado por Marta Salazar, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

**¡Espero les guste!**

* * *

**Para los que preguntaron, Ron es el nombre del gato de Marta, mi Beta, por eso dije que algunas ya sabían quién era.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 23**

…

_Te vas y me dejas sola,_

_y aunque feliz me siento mi corazón llora._

_Tu apellido me compromete,_

_mientras defiendo lo que ahora me pertenece._

_Hay algo que me abruma,_

_y temo que por ti estoy perdiendo la cordura._

…

El felino tenía el pelaje corto y amarillo como el fuego, con las puntas de sus extremidades en blanco, lo mismo que su pecho, su nariz y la gran e inconfundible mancha en el lomo en forma de luna en creciente. Más que gato parecía un tigre de bengala en miniatura. Se lamía tranquilamente las patas delanteras, como si todo el alboroto de hacía unos minutos no hubiese sido provocado por él mismo. Bella lo miraba con incredulidad, le parecía imposible que un gato doméstico, común y corriente pudiera contra dos galgos que le triplicaban en tamaño. Así se lo hizo saber.

—Bella, sí que lo es —dijo Edward con los ojos cerrados y sin moverse de su lugar—. El día que Sam y Leo llegaron aquí desde una casa de campo que tenemos en Escocia, eran solo unos cachorros y ya Ron era casi adulto. Desde que los vio los detestó, y los perros crecieron entre mordidas y arañazos. Puede que sean más grandes que el gato y que sean dos, pero los traumas de la infancia no se pierden así nada más, y ellos aprendieron a las malas que era mejor no meterse en su camino.

—Pero se supone que son los perros los que atacan a los gatos.

Edward bufó. —Eso no es cierto, solo es que _entres_ en YouTube y verás que te equivocas.

Bella abrió la boca para replicar, pero a su mente llegaron las imágenes de la vez que Naomi hizo que un labrador se escondiera en su casa y tuviera miedo de salir cuando la gata rondaba la calle, pues las heridas que le propinó por solo querer olfatearla necesitaron de la intervención del veterinario para impedir una infección.

El felino luego de terminar su acicalamiento, miró a la pareja, bajó de la mesa y de un salto subió al sofá, y dando un par de vueltas sobre su propio eje, se acostó plácidamente en el estómago de Edward sobre su camisa. Bella se lo quedó mirando por un momento, atónita de ver cómo no solo le había quitado su lugar a los perros a los pies del sofá, sino también a ella en el regazo del hombre.

Edward pareció leer sus pensamientos y estiró el brazo para acomodarla a un lado de su cuerpo.

—Tranquila, nena, ven, acomódate aquí —dijo, haciéndola apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de él.

Bella estaba tan aturdida, no solo por el comportamiento del animal, sino por la sencillez de Edward que una vez más se mostraba ante ella, que no fue capaz de replicar o de negarse. Aunque en su mente el hombre que la abrazaba era un monstro, la convivencia le estaba demostrando que era tan humano como cualquier otro, solo que con algo descompuesto en su cerebro.

El fin de semana pasó sin mayores contratiempos. Bella trataba por todos los medios de permanecer escondida de Edward, aprovechando que su costumbre de trabajar lo hacía estar en su estudio, o sentarse en cualquier parte de la casa con la computadora en sus piernas y permitía que ella se moviera sin restricciones. Siempre buscaba estar rodeada de Nani y Katy, escudándose en el respeto que Edward les tenía a las dos; y las comidas trataba de tomarlas a horas tempranas para así no tener que hacerlo en compañía de su esposo. Había prometido ceder, pero su cercanía la molestaba y prefería mantenerlo lo más alejado posible.

La noche del lunes se encontraban cenando en la cocina, mientras Ron se enredaba en las piernas de los que manipulaban alimentos, los miraba con ojos llorosos y lanzaba dulces maullidos; algo irónico luego de la demostración de furia de hacía unas horas. Era la primera vez que Bella compartía una comida con Edward desde que se había casado con él, pues no contó con que él captara sus horarios y decidiera adecuarse a ellos esa vez. Observándolo, notó que la forma en cómo se dirigía a los criados la molestaba, pero no porque estuviera mal, sino porque la hacía admirarlo y apreciarlo de una forma que no le era agradable.

Edward los trataba con deferencia, aunque no era su residencia permanente, sabía los nombres de la mayoría, y a los nuevos se los preguntaba, para no dirigirse a ellos de forma impersonal. A pesar de todo su dinero, y de las amistades que ostentaba su familia, Edward era un hombre sencillo en el trato con los demás, le gustaba reconocerlos como sus iguales en humanidad, sin perder el respeto que implicaba las obvias diferencias.

Bella lo miraba de reojo, tratando de que él no notase el escrutinio al que era sometido. La forma en la que movía sus manos, en que giraba la cabeza y sonreía cuando Nani o Katy le dirigían la palabra, la forma como sus ojos se iluminaron cuando pusieron frente a él una porción de tarta de limón y cómo la devoraba con ansiedad sin perder su elegancia, hacía creer a Bella que estaba viendo a un niño siendo mimado por sus cuidadoras, pero al momento en el que él posaba sus ojos sobre ella, toda esa ilusión se desvanecía para dar paso a la de un hombre enamorado y loco que cuya efímera racionalidad le impedía lanzarse sobre ella como un salvaje; y era así precisamente como Bella lo veía en algunas ocasiones: sus ojos se agrandaban, las aletas de su nariz se ensanchaban, su respiración se aceleraba y todo su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar levemente con tan solo una mirada de ella.

_¿Qué pasaría si…?_

Bella le sonrió de forma tímida pero al tiempo coqueta, y la reacción de Edward no se hizo esperar: un gruñido bajo escapó de su garganta, su rostro se tiñó de rojo y su mano voló rápidamente a la de ella, tomándola y aferrándola de forma posesiva. Él no dijo nada, mas no era necesario cuando todo su cuerpo era prueba de las emociones que lo embargaban.

—Edward —susurró Bella con voz calmada. Su intención era transmitirle esa sensación—, no estamos solos.

Edward parpadeó un par de veces, miró a su alrededor y su ceño se frunció, volviendo la mirada de nuevo hacia ella.

—Cuando no es la gente, es tu miedo —afirmó con un gemido lastimero—. ¿Cuándo, Isabella? ¿Cuándo será el día en que tú y yo podremos estar solos?

Bella lo miró por unos segundos, sus ojos eran de súplica, de angustia y desesperación; sin embargo, no pudo decir nada, pues ni ella misma conocía la respuesta.

Nani se acercó a ellos en ese momento e interrumpió el momento incómodo, y Bella le agradeció silenciosamente.

—Señor Edward —dijo la mujer con el mentón levantado y mirando seriamente a los criados de los alrededores. Era claro que tenía la misma convicción de no familiarizar con él delante de los otros empleados—, el señor Emmett lo llama —concluyó entregándole el auricular de un teléfono inalámbrico.

Edward soltó la mano de Bella y emitió un gruñido más fuerte y de absoluta molestia, estaba furioso.

—¿Qué quieres?… No me jodas, Emmett… ¡Entonces que se caiga el puto negocio! No me importa… ¡El dinero me vale una mierda! Los demandamos y ya, y sino yo me hago responsable… ¡No!… —Se pasó una mano por la cabeza, halando su cabello con frustración; giró la cabeza para mirar a Bella con desesperación aún mayor que la anterior y apartó la vista—. Papá, no me hagas esto, por favor… ¡¿Para qué carajo están ustedes allá?! —Sin previo aviso, haló a Bella del brazo haciendo que ella se pusiera de pie sobresaltada por la sorpresa, le pasó un brazo por la cintura, la acercó a él que seguía sentado y enterró su rostro en el cuello de ella, sin apartarse del teléfono. Bella estaba desconcertada, pero no rechistó, sabía que él la necesitaba en ese momento; y aunque entre sus propósitos no estaba darle confianza, sintió que no debía apartarse—. ¿Cuánto tiempo? —preguntó Edward con voz resignada y ahogada por la posición en la que se encontraba—. Allí estaré.

Cortó la llamada, dejó el teléfono en la mesa para enseguida rodear a la chica con los dos brazos, al tiempo que respiraba pesadamente. Bella había entendido poco de la conversación, pero no era difícil imaginar que se trataba de algo que atormentaba a Edward, y sin poder evitarlo, lo abrazó por los hombros y comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos tiernamente. No le agradaba consentirlo tanto, pero inexplicablemente, no podía dejar de hacerlo; al tiempo que recibía miradas de preocupación por la reacción del hombre, y de aprobación por su trato para con él de parte de las dos mujeres mayores.

—¿Qué sucede, Edward? —susurró en su oído.

—Los malditos de York —respondió.

—¿No han podido arreglar lo de las cotizaciones?

Negó con la cabeza. —Las obras están detenidas, y dicen que no pueden hacer nada sin los materiales que según ellos solo yo puedo hacer que los distribuidores desembolsen.

Bella guardó silencio, no sabiendo si lo que esas palabras implicaban la favorecerían o solo serían un cambio de ambiente con iguales situaciones. Edward levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos.

—Siento que enloqueceré si me separo de ti en estos momentos, pero no quiero que estés cerca de Emmett, ni de Jasper, ni de ninguno de los hombres que puedan estar allá.

—Edward, soy tu esposa, nada cambiará eso… —dijo, y se arrepintió al instante porque él podía interpretar que deseaba acompañarlo cuando lo único que anhelaba realmente en ese momento era poder alejarlo así fuese por unos días.

—Qué más desearía yo que llevarte, pero no te quiero cerca de ellos. No soporto la forma en que Jasper te protege y como Emmett te coquetea. —Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza como tratando de alejar un mal pensamiento y miró a la chica de nuevo a los ojos—. No te quiero compartir con nadie —zanjó tajante para su alivio.

Bella acunó el rostro de Edward con las manos y le sonrió.

—Solo piensa en que el tiempo que estemos separados valdrá la pena por nuestro reencuentro.

A Edward le brillaron los ojos de felicidad y una gran sonrisa se estampó en sus labios.

_¡Maldición! Bella, ¿qué te está pasando?_

Se reprendió mentalmente al notar que estaba diciendo cosas que solo podrían perjudicarla, frunció el ceño y se alejó de Edward. Solo esperaba que éste olvidara sus palabras con los afanes de los negocios.

Al día siguiente, un Edward renuente y molesto se despidió de una Bella que aparentaba resignación en cierta medida, pues sin encontrar el porqué, comenzaba a experimentar un vacío al ver a Edward caminar hacia el auto que lo llevaría a Londres, para de ahí, volar en helicóptero hasta Edimburgo en Escocia, donde se desarrollaban las construcciones.

Antes de partir la había besado apasionadamente, y estuvo renuente en separarse de ella, luego le prometió que la llamaría cada vez que pudiera y que le compraría todo lo que ella deseara; pero Bella, que prefería no recibir nada de regalos de su parte, le propuso que después podrían ir los dos y ella escogería qué comprar y qué no. Edward accedió con una sonrisa en los labios, imposibilitado de negarle algo a la mujer que tanto amaba.

Según le había dicho su suegro, quien la llamó después para disculparse por arrebatarle a su marido en plena luna de miel, la ausencia de Edward solo duraría un par de días, a lo que Bella le pareció demasiado poco, y al mismo tiempo en su corazón se instaló una calidez reconfortante que la hizo sentir incómoda.

Luego de que Edward partió, Bella se aventuró a la biblioteca principal. Tenía tiempo que no se dedicaba a la lectura: los exámenes finales antes de graduarse, luego el viaje a Londres, el trabajo en CullenWorld y finalmente su forzado matrimonio. Al revisar los estantes percibió con regocijo que había descubierto un tesoro. Libros de todo tipo se hallaban ahí: tratados antiguos de medicina, biología, química, agricultura y ganadería; ejemplares de novelas escritas en siglos anteriores y que podrían bien ser las primeras ediciones; tesis sobre negocios, administración de empresas, finanzas; y otros tantos en los que cualquiera encontraría algo interesante que leer, sin importar cuales fueran sus gustos. Tomando el libro de _El Monje_, que había deseado leer desde hacía mucho, pero que le había sido imposible conseguirlo porque al parecer las librerías de Estados Unidos, al menos las pocas a las que había tenido acceso incluyendo las que tenían ventas _online_, todas ellas se concentraban en la literatura moderna y solo en los títulos más significativos de los clásicos.

Salió por la parte trasera de la casa seguida por Ron, ya que los galgos habían desaparecido por completo del panorama; y se encaminó por un largo pasillo descubierto que en su anterior expedición por la mansión no había tenido mucho interés en explorar, y desde donde se podía observar todo el terreno que era visible de camino al río, e incluso la copa de los árboles que lo rodeaban. Al llegar al final, giró a la izquierda y luego de pasar por un arco cuya pared adyacente estaba totalmente forrada en enredaderas de flores pequeñas y variados colores, se encontró con una gran piscina de baldosa azul claro, con sillas de playa esparcidas alrededor con espacio de sobra para caminar; donde ésta terminaba, se podía observar un bar al estilo campestre con techo de paja y las sillas sumergidas en el agua. Al otro costado del lugar, un _jacuzzi_ para 4 personas, que en el momento se mantenía apagado. A unos pasos de ella divisó una puerta junto a las duchas que indicaba era el vestidor.

—¡Vaya! Río, piscina y _jacuzzi_… Esto es de locos —dijo riendo y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro con ironía. Ella de niña se emocionaba con la piscina inflable que su padre armaba en la parte trasera de la casa, y ahora tenía de dónde escoger.

Se acomodó en una de las tumbonas y abrió el libro para comenzar a leer, por fin sin Edward rondando a su alrededor y pasando el tiempo antes de que llegara la hora del almuerzo. El felino se acomodó plácidamente entre sus piernas, ya reconociéndola como su dueña.

_PREFACIO_

_IMITACIÓN DE HORACIO, Epístolas, 1, 20_

_Creo, ¡oh libro, vano y malpensado!,_

_Que te veo lanzar miradas de avidez_

_A Paternoster, lugar de grande fama,_

_Donde se pierden y ganan nombradías._

Una hora después, unos gritos provenientes de la parte trasera de la propiedad y que se acercaban rápidamente, la alarmaron. Eran gritos de mujer y se escuchaba desesperada. Levantándose rápidamente, y casi arrojando al felino al suelo que se quejó al sentir que el libro por poco le cayó encima, se apresuró a salir de la zona y se dirigió al pasillo. Una mujer de unos 27 años de edad, del alto de Heidi, con el cabello rubio, largo hasta la cintura; piel blanca, pero no pálida como la suya sino de un bello tono rosado; y a pesar de que sus mejillas estaban empapadas en lágrimas y su rostro se notaba compungido por la angustia, Bella pudo percatarse que la belleza de la mujer no se comparaba con ninguna otra que hubiese visto jamás, con todos sus rasgos perfectamente proporcionados.

—¡Señora Natalie! ¡Señora Natalie! Ayúdeme, por favor —gritaba la mujer pasando de largo sin reparar en la presencia de Bella.

—¿Qué le sucede? —gritó Isabella corriendo tras ella, y alcanzándola la tomó de un brazo y la giró—. ¿Qué le pasa?

—Necesito ayuda, por favor —sollozaba la mujer—, tengo que hablar con la señora Natalie o con la nueva señora Cullen.

Bella abrió la boca para indicar que era ella y preguntar quién era Natalie, pero en ese momento Nani salió de la casa corriendo con Katy y unos criados siguiéndola.

—¡¿Qué es lo que pasa?! ¿Quién grita…? ¡Rosalie! Rosalie, niña, ¿qué tienes? —preguntó Nani llegando hasta donde la joven y tomándola de los brazos.

—Es Royce King, señora Natalie, Felix se enteró que él había intentado sobrepasarse conmigo y salió a enfrentarlo. Usted sabe que ese horrible hombre carga un machete y ahora deben estar peleando. ¡Por favor! Necesito hablar con la señora o el señor Edward. ¡Va a matar a Felix!

La joven comenzó a llorar convulsamente. La mente de Bella era un lío, se preguntaba de dónde había salido esa mujer, y por qué llegaba a pedir ayuda a la casa. Hasta que reparó en su ropa que consistía de un vestido campestre sin ser anticuado, azul _rey _con mangas cortas y cuello redondo fruncido, las faldas le llegaban hasta los tobillos y bajo estas asomaban unas botas de trabajo pero claramente femeninas. Definitivamente esa chica era proveniente de las plantaciones de las que tanto había escuchado hablar y que aún no conocía.

—Ese hombre nunca me ha gustado —dijo Nani; que hasta ese momento Bella se había enterado de que su nombre era Natalie, pues la servidumbre de la casa se dirigía a ella como _señora Nani_—. Vamos, hija, no te preocupes, el señor Edward no está, pero la señora Isabella sí se encuentra, es ella —concluyó señalándola.

La rubia se giró hacia ella y acercándose, la miró de forma angustiosa.

—Por favor, señora, venga conmigo, se lo suplico. Royce va a matar a mi hermano, si no lo ha hecho ya. Vine corriendo para pedir ayuda porque sé que ninguno de los campesinos se atrevería a arremeter contra él.

Bella se la quedó mirando con los ojos desorbitados, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Edward estuviese ahí para poder hacerse cargo, porque ella no sabía qué hacer. Estaba a punto de hacérselo saber cuando un pensamiento le llegó de repente: Ella era la señora Cullen, la esposa de Edward Cullen. Si bien era cierto que se había casado obligada, lo había aceptado con todas sus pretensiones y responsabilidades.

_Eres mi hija, princesa, y más aún de tu madre._

La voz de su padre retumbó en sus oídos, y supo que si se acobardaba ante esa situación no solo haría quedar mal a la familia de su esposo, sino también a la suya; y a su padre que la veía desde donde quiera que estuviera, y le decía que ella era fuerte porque llevaba su sangre.

Sin pensarlo más tiempo tomó a la joven de un brazo.

—Vamos enseguida, no voy a permitir que estas cosas pasen en mis tierras —dijo firmemente, sin saber de dónde habían salido esas palabras, pues hasta hace unos minutos no deseaba nada de lo que Edward pudiera darle.

Ordenó a Nani que uno de los hombres fuera por el carrito de golf, al tiempo que recibía una sonrisa orgullosa de Katy sin entender bien por qué.

Rosalie le daba las gracias entre sollozos, mientras Bella la consolaba y abrazaba lo mejor que podía, pues la mujer era más alta que ella. Rápidamente se subieron al carrito que llegó en esos momentos, y Bella le pidió al joven que lo manejara él mismo, pues ella no sabría bien cómo hacerlo y tenían prisa.

Llegaron rápidamente a la zona en que los árboles formaban una especie de muralla que Bella había visto a lo lejos desde el río, pero nunca se imaginó que detrás de ellos estuvieran los cultivos y sus trabajadoras.

—Deben estar por allá —indicó Rosalie con su marcado acento y el hombre la obedeció.

Al llegar, un grupo de personas vestida de forma similar a Rosalie se encontraban observando algo, y al percatarse del pequeño vehículo se giraron y comenzaron a gesticular y a gritar para que se apresuraran, abriendo paso al mismo tiempo que miraban a Bella extrañados de que al parecer era solo una niña.

En el centro de la discusión, Bella se encontró con un gigante tratando de arrebatarle un machete a un hombre, que obviamente no habría podido hacerle frente si no hubiese sido por el arma. El primero era tan alto como Emmett, o incluso un poco más; musculoso y muy guapo, de cabello tan negro como la noche, y vestía con un _jean _y una camisa blanca que se encontraba bastante sucia de tierra, desabotonada en el pecho. El otro era del alto de la rubia pero no tanto y de aspecto flacucho, si no hubiese tenido expresión cínica se le habría podido considerar atractivo; vestido con ropas que distaban mucho de un campesino, incluso se veía ridículo con el pantalón de lino color rojo y la camisa de arabescos de todos los colores posibles. Para Bella no fue difícil descubrir cuál de los dos era el hermano de la chica a su lado, pues con las solas miradas se podía identificar quién era el _malnacido _que le había faltado el respeto a Rosalie.

El hombre que supuso era Royce King, batía el arma de un lado al otro tratando de herir a su contrincante, mas nadie hacía nada para apartarlo. Todos miraban con ojos de terror. De alguna forma le temían al horrible sujeto y no se atrevían a desafiarlo como la misma chica lo había indicado.

—¡Suficiente! —gritó Bella, pero ninguno de los dos se detuvo y cayó en cuenta del porqué: Nadie la reconocía como la señora Cullen.

—¡He dicho que se detengan! ¡Es una orden! —gritó de nuevo sacando valor de no sabía dónde. La expresión de todos cambió al entender de quién se trataba, pero los dos implicados continuaban ignorándola.

En un movimiento rápido, Felix se lanzó sobre el hombre y éste tratando de salvarse del gigante batió el gran cuchillo y lo hirió en un costado, provocando el grito de todos los presentes. Felix se tambaleó y cayó al suelo aferrando la herida, mientras King en otro movimiento, le golpeaba con la empuñadura en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Finalmente con una sonrisa triunfante, levantó el arma para asestarle el golpe mortal con el filo de la hoja.

Mirando hacia todos lados vio en las manos de uno de los hombres una larga vara que parecía ser una gruesa rama de un árbol. Rogando a Dios para tener la fuerza suficiente para levantarla, se la arrebató de las manos, la alzó sobre su cabeza y la descargó con todas sus fuerzas sobre la espalda del bárbaro. Éste soltó el machete y cayó al suelo visiblemente aturdido. Bella soltó la madera y los miró a todos con la furia bullendo en su interior, algo o alguien se había apoderado de ella, y ya no se sentía la chica de 19 años que había sido obligada a casarse, sino la esposa de un gran empresario y dueño de propiedades que ahora le pertenecían a ella también; se sentía una mujer completa, toda una Cullen y una Swan al mismo tiempo.

—No voy a tolerar este tipo de situaciones en mis propiedades —anunció con voz firme y alta—. ¿Se puede saber por qué ninguno de ustedes intervino? ¡Respondan! —retó con la mirada acusadora que recorría a la pequeña multitud que la observaba con los ojos bien abiertos y las mandíbulas caídas, atónitos.

—Quién se cree, _muchachita,_ para venir a gritar de esa forma en mis terrenos y golpearme de esa forma —graznó Royce levantándose del suelo con dificultad, y mirando a la chica de forma amenazante. La iba a golpear, no había levantado el brazo pero en su mirada se podía ver claramente la intensión.

Bella armándose de valor se paró frente a él y lo encaró sin importarle ser más baja. Su mirada era segura y penetrante.

—Mi nombre es Isabella Cullen y usted puede ir buscando un lugar en dónde vivir y trabajar, porque no volverá a pisar ni un solo centímetro de Gillemot Hall y sus alrededores.

El hombre se turbó por un segundo, pero enseguida se recompuso y una sonrisa atrevida se instaló en sus labios. Bella jamás había conocido a un hombre tan despreciable.

—Usted, _señora_, no tiene la autoridad para expulsarme de aquí. Yo soy el administrador de las plantaciones y solo alguno de los señores Cullen puede despedirme, cosa que no sucederá.

Bella se lo quedó mirando con rabia contenida. No solo era la propiedad y sus alrededores las que se habían detenido en el tiempo, sino también la gente. Parecía que estuviese inmersa en alguna novela del siglo XVIII o XIX, y era claro que para ese hombre las mujeres no tenían ningún tipo de valor ni autoridad. Seguramente pensaba que ella solo era un objeto para su esposo, como pretendía él hacer con Rosalie y quién sabe cuántas jovencitas más; pero lo que no sabía era que Edward haría todo lo que ella le pidiera, sin ningún tipo de restricción, y sabía que esa no sería la excepción.

—Será mejor que vaya empacando, porque si quiere que sea un hombre quien lo saque de aquí, no tengo ningún reparo en concederle ese deseo.

Bella se giró para ordenar que subieran al hermano de Rosalie al carrito, pero sintió cómo su nalga era rozada sin contemplaciones. El hombre la había tocado. Sin pensarlo dos veces se giró de nuevo y con el puño cerrado le propinó un fuerte golpe en la mejilla. King se tambaleó pues no esperaba que la joven reaccionara y enseguida levantó la mano para bofetearla.

—Atrévase a ponerme una mano encima de nuevo si quiere firmar su certificado de defunción a cambio de su despido, si es que no lo hizo ya —amenazó Bella fulminándolo con la mirada, y sin esperar respuesta, se apartó.

Ordenó que subieran a Felix al vehículo y le dijo a Rosalie que subiera también. Le pidió al conductor que arrancara y se encaminaron a la mansión.

—¿Cómo se encuentra? —preguntó Bella a la chica que sostenía el cuerpo del hombre para que no cayera.

—Está inconsciente por el golpe, pero lo que me preocupa es la herida. Está perdiendo mucha sangre —explicó Rosalie un poco más calmada.

—No te preocupes, llamaremos a un médico, todo estará bien.

—Muchas gracias por todo, señora, no sabe cuánto…

—No me lo agradezcas, Rosalie, era mi deber, y dime _Bella,_ por favor, odio que me digan _señora._

—Gracias, Bella. Nunca imaginé que la esposa del señor Edward fuese como tú.

El tono que usó la chica para decir las últimas palabras le indicó a Bella que algo ocultaba, pero decidió que no era el momento de indagar.

Llegaron a la casa rápidamente, y una vez ahí explicaron a Nani y a Katy lo sucedido, omitiendo la nalgada. Varios hombres de la casa llevaron a Felix hasta una de las habitaciones de huéspedes de la segunda planta. Llamaron al médico que siempre atendía los casos en la propiedad, y una hora después Felix se hallaba fuera de peligro, con el torso vendado y un somnífero en su organismo para que pudiera descansar; a Rosalie le instalaron una cama en la misma habitación para que pudiera pasar la noche ahí, pues el médico indicó que aunque despertaría en cuestión de horas, no era bueno que se moviera hasta el día siguiente.

—Tenemos que llamar al señor Edward —dijo Katy en la habitación contigua a la de huéspedes, en donde había una pequeña sala y las cuatro mujeres se encontraban reunidas, almorzando y comentando lo sucedido—. Esto no se puede dejar pasar.

—Es cierto —concordó Nani—, no es la primera vez que recibo quejas de ese hombre. Le gusta perseguir a las jovencitas y a las mujeres solteras, y en ocasiones se han escuchado que hasta se ha atrevido a abusar de ellas.

—¿Te hizo algo, Rosalie? —preguntó Bella, preocupada.

—No, siempre trato de estar acompañada porque desde que era una adolescente me ha acosado, pero no había querido decirle nada a mi hermano porque conozco su temperamento. Esta vez una amiga se dio cuenta y corrió a decirle, yo traté de detenerlo antes de que lo encontrara pero no me escuchó y salió en su búsqueda; todos sabemos que a esa hora estaría del otro lado de los cultivos coordinando los empaques, si es que a pasearse de un lado al otro con un machete en el cinto se puede llamar _coordinar_; fue entonces cuando corrí hacia acá, rogando por regresar antes de que algo horrible sucediera. Es cierto todo lo que la señora Natalie dice.

—Pero, ¿cómo es posible que Edward haya permitido algo así? ¿O Carlisle y Emmett? —preguntó Bella indignada.

—Los señores vienen acá muy de vez en cuando, y solo se limitan a recibir informes que precisamente les proporciona Royce King —explicó Nani—. El que más frecuenta la propiedad es el señor Edward, y una vez recibió quejas de mi parte pero nunca se pudo comprobar nada, pues la chica en cuestión se empeñó en negar que Royce la hubiera tomado por la fuerza, cuando todos sabíamos que así sucedió.

—¡¿Pero acaso Edward es idiota?! —exclamó Bella sin importarle que las tres mujeres la miraran asombradas—. Cualquiera podría ver que ese hombre es un cínico; además, ¿por qué le tienen tanto miedo? Es solo uno y ahí vi a varios que perfectamente podrían hacerle frente.

—Porque todos saben de lo que es capaz y además que no está del todo solo —dijo Rosalie bajando la voz.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —preguntó Bella.

—Hay dos más con él, son sus amigos que aunque no trabajan aquí, sí en las propiedades colindantes y pasan de un lugar a otro haciendo lo que les plazca. King es un desalmado y todo el que se meta con él termina muerto. Una vez pasó con el padre de una chica y después dijeron que se había ahogado en el río, cuando todos sabíamos que él era un muy buen nadador a pesar de su edad; pero eso tampoco se pudo comprobar. El señor Carlisle prohíbe tener armas de fuego aquí a excepción de los vigilantes, es por eso que mi hermano ahora está vivo. Es una regla que no ha podido quebrantar, aunque nadie descarta que tenga alguna escondida.

—Su padre era diferente —aseguró Nani—. Era el antiguo administrador y era justo y noble con todos, pero cuando murió su hijo lo reemplazó… a ese muchacho lo dañaron sus amistades de la juventud.

—De todas formas es el colmo que Edward lo mantenga aquí todavía; sin embargo, no será por mucho tiempo —aseguró Bella con el ceño fruncido—. Edward estará de regreso en un par de días y apenas llegue le diré lo sucedido. No lo hago ahora porque no quiero inquietarlo mientras está atendiendo los negocios. ¿Tienes algún otro familiar cercano? ¿Padres, hermanos con los que ese hombre pueda arremeter?

—No, solo somos Felix y yo. La madre de Felix abandonó a nuestro padre dejándolo con él recién nacido y nunca más se ha sabido de ella, mi padre se casó con mi madre un par de años después, por eso compartimos el mismo apellido: _Hale_. Mi padre murió hace 5 años de cáncer y mi madre lo siguió al año. Ninguno de los dos nos hemos casado así que estamos solos.

—Muy bien, entonces se quedarán aquí hasta que Edward regrese y esta situación se arregle —dijo Bella—, no quiero exponerlos ni a ti ni a tu hermano. Puedes estar tranquila.

—Te lo agradezco, Bella, pero… y si el señor Edward no accede a…

—Lo hará, Rosalie, no tengo duda que lo hará —dijo Bella con seguridad. Estaba entendiendo lo que Heidi le había dicho sobre Edward y cómo podía lograr lo que quisiera si actuaba de forma inteligente.

Rosalie le agradeció nuevamente y Bella se retiró para llamar a Edward, necesitaba comenzar a abonar el terreno.

—_Nena, no imaginé que me llamarías… No puedo creer que seas tú _—dijo Edward desde el otro lado de la línea, con voz alegre.

—Solo quiero saber si llegaste bien —dijo Bella y por alguna razón sintió que así Rosalie no hubiese aparecido, ella igual lo habría hecho.

—_Acabo de bajarme del helicóptero, estoy con mi padre. ¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Me extrañas?_

—Solo tenemos unas horas separados y faltan dos días. De seguro a la noche te extrañaré.

_¡Mierda! No debí decir eso._

—_Mmm, a la noche_ —susurró Edward con tono sugerente—, _no me provoques, nena, porque no me importaría pasar 6 horas viajando con tal de hacerte el amor._

—¡No! Digo… No es necesario y no me refería a eso; digo porque… ya me he acostumbrado a dormir a tu lado. A dormir —enfatizó las dos últimas palabras.

—_Espero que pronto hagamos mucho más que dormir. Me lo prometiste, no veo la hora de tenerte entre mis brazos y hacerte el amor como te mereces. Solo deja que regrese y… Ah, Isabella, hay tantas cosas que deseo hacerte…_

—Sí, sí ya. Suficiente. No quiero que la gente que está cerca de ti escuche lo que me dices —dijo Bella molesta y sintiendo su cara enrojecer.

—_No importa, ya después te lo demostraré… Muy pronto, Isabella, muy pronto._

Bella se estremeció un poco y apresurando la conversación, se despidió con la promesa de él de llamarla antes de irse a dormir. Ese hombre podía ponerla nerviosa y molesta en unos segundos.

Bella pasó toda la tarde conversando con Rosalie. Se enteró que Felix tenía 31 años de edad y ella 27, como lo había supuesto; su hermano era perseguido por todas las jóvenes de la zona, pero él estaba dedicado a su trabajo en los cultivos y a ella, a quien veía como a una niña.

—Ese es el mal de los hermanos mayores —dijo Bella contándole a su vez sobre Jasper y la forma cómo él la protegía aún sin tener lazos de sangre.

Rosalie también le contó que solo conocía a Edward, pero que había sido cuando eran niños, a los demás no los había visto nunca. Bella le preguntó el porqué, estando tan cerca de la mansión.

—¿Es que acaso les tienen prohibido acercarse a la casa? —preguntó Bella sin poder imaginarse a Carlisle, a Esme ni a Josehp siendo elitistas y discriminatorios en ese sentido.

Rosalie se sonrojó fuertemente y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Qué pasa, Rose? Confía en mí.

—Confío en ti, Bella, es solo que… no creo que te agrade escucharlo.

—¿Tan grave es? —Rosalie asintió—. ¡Vamos! No puedes dejarme así. Cuéntame lo que sea, no importa, en serio.

—Es que… mi madre me tenía prohibido acercarme a la casa.

—Entonces conociste a Edward en una de sus idas a los cultivos —afirmó Bella esperando una confirmación.

—No… yo… yo dejé de venir a la casa cuando tenía 6 años porque el señor Edward… me robó mi primer beso —dijo y su expresión se tornó mortificada.

Bella se la quedó mirando con los ojos bien abiertos, al igual que la boca. No sabía qué decir.

_ Ese hombre tiene un serio problema, yo diría que es algo depravado._

_A todas las presentes, menores que él, nos robó nuestro primer beso cuando solo éramos unas niñas, pero cuando nuestros hermanos querían romperle la cara, salía corriendo a esconderse en las faldas de Esme._

Recordó las palabras de las mujeres con las que había conversado en su fiesta de compromiso.

—Es un depravado —dijo en voz baja, más para sí misma que para que la rubia la escuchara.

—No quiero que crea que yo siento algo por él, en serio, solo era una niña y llegué llorando a mi casa porque me asusté, así que mi hermano lo buscó y lo golpeó. Mi madre me prohibió volver a la casa, pues aunque conocía a la señora Esme y la educación que le daba a sus hijos, no quería tentar a la suerte en ocasiones futuras. —Rosalie hablaba rápidamente, desesperada—. Ni siquiera sé qué apariencia tiene ahora y no me importa, las veces que ha ido mi hermano me ha ordenado no salir de la casa y por eso no conozco a ninguno de ellos… Solo fue algo de niños. Debe creerme.

Bella miró a la mujer por unos segundos y sin poder contenerse soltó una fuerte carcajada, desconcertando a la chica.

—¡Dios! Me casé con un _roba besos_ profesional.

Sus carcajadas continuaban y Rosalie entendiendo que ella no lo había tomado a mal comenzó a reír también.

—No es la primera vez que escucho eso, y es increíble que sea tan guapo cuando tantos hermanos molestos le reventaron la cara antes de la adolescencia —dijo Bella riendo todavía.

—Los otros eran más pequeños y no los dejaban salir de la casa, por eso nunca los conocí, esa vez me acerqué a la mansión siguiendo a un conejo, y ahí pasó todo… ¡Dios, qué vergüenza! Nunca imaginé hablar de esto con la esposa de él.

—No te preocupes, Rose, no pasa nada. Como dices es cosa de niños. Edward me ama y… —Se quedó en silencio al darse cuenta de que ese pensamiento la reconfortaba, pero de pronto el frío de la duda se instaló en su corazón, haciendo que su sonrisa desapareciera. Miró a Rosalie y reparó en su formidable belleza que solo se podía comparar con la de Heidi o Alice; sin embargo, ellas eran su familia, pero Rosalie no lo era y Edward no la veía desde niña.

_Puede que se enamore de ella y me deje en paz._

Pensó, pero el solo hacerlo hizo que su corazón se estremeciera y un fuerte dolor la atravesara: quería liberarse de Edward, pero el saberlo enamorado de otra mujer no era algo que le agradara.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Rosalie preocupada porque Bella hubiese cambiado de opinión.

—No, no me hagas caso, es que… recordé que tenía que hacer algo. No es nada.

Rosalie asintió un poco más tranquila, y luego de un rato más de charla Bella la dejó sola para que descansara un poco, no sin antes pedirle que apenas Felix despertara le avisara, sin importar la hora, y le indicó dónde quedaba su alcoba.

Bella llegó a su habitación, le dijo a Katy que no deseaba comer nada, y se quedó sola. Se duchó, se puso un pijama de los más nuevos que tenía para poder atender al llamado de Rosalie y se acostó en la cama que llevaba días compartiendo con Edward.

Su celular comenzó a sonar y ella lo contestó sin siquiera ver quién llamaba.

—¿Edward?

—_Hola, belleza, ¿cómo pasaste la tarde?_ —preguntó Edward con voz suave.

—Bien. —Bella sonrió sin saber por qué—. Conocí a alguien —dijo dudando de si recordarle la existencia de Rosalie y pensándolo mejor, se dio cuenta que sería inevitable que se vieran cuando él regresara.

—_¿A quién? —_Su voz había cambiado a un tono brusco y aprehensivo.

Bella abrió la boca para decir el nombre de Rosalie, pero lo pensó mejor y decidió jugar un poco con su esposo, para ver qué tanto recordaba.

—A un hombre, su nombre es Felix. —Suspiró soñadoramente y tuvo que contener la risa al escuchar un gruñido desde el otro lado de la línea—. Es muy guapo como Emmett, alto como Emmett, y con un cuerpo de infarto como Emmett. Ay, Edward, se parece tanto a Emmett que…

—_¿Que qué? Isabella _—dijo Edward entre dientes.

—Que creo me he enamorado.

El gruñido que escuchó por el teléfono se convirtió rápidamente en un grito salvaje. Edward acababa de enloquecer de celos y Bella sintió que le volvía el alma al cuerpo, al menos un poco.

—_¡Voy para allá, ahora mismo! Y te juro, Isabella, que si lo encuentro lo mato, me entendiste, ¡lo mato!_

—Ay, Edward, no es… ¡Mierda, mierda! ¡No! No, Edward. ¡Colgó!

Se incorporó en su lecho e intentó llamar de nuevo pero él no le contestó, y el nombre de su suegro llegó a su mente. Buscó su número en la agenda del celular y rogó porque contestara.

—_Bella, ¿qué sucede? Edward está como loco y dice que se va, que tiene que matar a alguien _—dijo Carlisle apenas contestó.

—¡Ay, Carlisle! Le jugué una broma y se la creyó. No dejes que venga, por favor, necesito hablar con él, necesito calmarlo.

—_Dame un segundo. —_Bella escuchó que Carlisle llamaba a Edward y los gritos de éste hasta que sintió su voz acercarse al auricular.

—_Dime dónde lo conociste, quién es y dónde se encuentra ahora. —_La voz de Edward era amenazante y contenida. Estaba a punto de sufrir una apoplejía, de eso estaba segura.

—Edward, escúchame, por favor. Era una broma… —Pensó en decirle cuales eran las circunstancias, pero si él se enteraba que ese hombre sí existía y que estaba dormido en una de las habitaciones del mismo piso, no dudaría en ir a matarlo o a rematarlo, pues estaba segura que no le importaría que él estuviera inconsciente y herido—. Solo quería jugar contigo, nada más. ¡Pero claro! Tú no confías en mí. Crees que soy una puta que se la pasa coqueteando a cuanto hombre se le atraviesa y no eres capaz de pensar que soy tu esposa y que… que no quiero estar con nadie más.

Edward jadeó y se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos.

—_¿Nadie más? _—preguntó en un susurro que sonó a súplica.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior y tuvo que acceder para calmarle los ánimos.

—Nadie, Edward, solo eres tú.

—_No me mientas, por favor._

—No lo hago —dijo Bella sintiendo que era cierto. No lo amaba, pero no había nadie más—. Tú eres el único, Edward… Siempre será así. Nada más quería molestarte un poco.

—_¿Un poco, Isabella? Casi me matas. No lo vuelvas a hacer, mi amor, por favor. El solo hecho de… No lo soportaría —_rogó ya más calmado. Había logrado tranquilizarlo.

—Perdóname por favor, solo era un juego. Me crees, ¿no es así?

—_Te creo, mi nena, te creo. Perdóname tú, por desconfiar de ti… Isabella, solo tú tienes la facultad de ponerme así._

—Lo sé y lo siento. No volverá a suceder. ¿Me perdonas? —Bella hizo un puchero y habló como una niña pequeña.

—_Solo si cuando llegue me recibes desnuda _—respondió Edward juguetonamente.

—¿Desnuda? ¿En la entrada de la casa donde todos puedan verme? —preguntó con voz inocente. Se sentía feliz en ese momento y con ganas de una broma más.

—_¡No! ¡Ni se te ocurra! Tu cuerpo es mío, nena, solo mío… Y sí, te perdono, aunque… no descarto pegarte unas cuantas nalgadas cuando regrese por haberte portado mal._

Bella soltó una risita divertida y se despidió de él alegando que deseaba continuar leyendo. Cortó la llamada y sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su rostro continuó con el libro.

Pasada la media noche, Rosalie tocó a su puerta desde el recibidor de la habitación que había dejado abierta por si se dormía. Se levantó rápidamente y salió a su encuentro.

—Está despertando —anunció la rubia y las dos se dirigieron al cuarto de invitados.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Rosalie sentándose a su lado.

Felix miró a todas partes desconcertado y parpadeando para terminar de espabilarse.

—Me duele un poco la cabeza. ¿Dónde estamos?

—En la mansión, ella es la esposa del señor Edward, quien dio la orden de traerte aquí.

Bella se acercó brindándole una sonrisa amable y le contó lo sucedido.

—Muchas gracias por todo esto, Bella —dijo Felix llamándola como ella misma le había pedido—. Mi hermana es lo más importante para mí y no soportaría que algo le sucediera.

—Puedes estar tranquilo. La casa está siendo custodiada y ese hombre no entrará en ella. Edward llega en dos días y todo se arreglará.

—Todos le temen a Royce King, que no te extrañe verlo rondando los pasillos —advirtió el hombre.

—Los guardias no lo hacen. Están armados y me obedecen solo a mí. Si saben lo que les conviene no permitirán que se acerque —aseguró Bella—. Ahora es mejor que descanses. El doctor Wells vendrá en la mañana y él dirá si puedes salir de la habitación o no; sin embargo te advierto, sea cual sea su diagnóstico, no permitiré que te alejes de la casa. No quiero que te expongas.

—Pero…

—¡Nada! Pero nada_,_ Felix. Si no lo quieres ver como una petición entonces como una orden, y sabes que tengo autoridad para hacerlo, ¿no es así? —Lo miró arqueando una ceja.

—Sí_,_ señora… Bella —dijo enfurruñado con el ceño fruncido.

Bella le guiñó un ojo a Rosalie quien soltó una risita divertida. Las dos compartían el mismo amado problema.

Despidiéndose de los hermanos Hale, regresó a su habitación y se acostó en su cama dispuesta a dormir; pero un rostro hermoso y coqueto llegaba constantemente a su mente, y una voz aterciopelada susurraba en su oído palabras de amor y deseo. Edward la estaba enloqueciendo. No lo soportaba cerca pero le dolía tenerlo tan lejos, y aunque deseaba que la dejara libre, la atormentaba la idea de perderlo en brazos de otra.

_¿Qué me estás haciendo, Edward Cullen?_

Se preguntó, y sin respuesta alguna, se quedó dormida.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí ya verán que la cosa puede ir cambiando entre esos dos, aunque no se sabe si Bella aceptará esos sentimientos.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews y a las chicas que leen en silencio mil gracias por su tiempo. A las anónimas si quieren pueden dejar sus correos para poder responderles.**

**Estoy haciendo un concurso por 1 año de estar publicando. si quieren pasar toda la información está en la página de facebook cuyo link está en mi perfil.**

**Nos estamos leyendo y como siempre si tienen algo que decir, aquí estoy yo para leer.**


	26. Capitulo 24

**NATURALEZA DE UNA OBSESIÓN**

...

**Disclaimer**

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La Trama es mía.**

**Capítulo beteado por Marta Salazar, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

**¡Espero les guste!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 24**

…

_Estoy perdida por completo_

_y tú eres el causante de mi desasosiego._

_Los sueños llegan y me atormentan,_

_y solo tus brazos me consuelan._

_Debo poner una barrera,_

_antes de que mi corazón ceda._

…

_El bosque que la rodeaba era bien conocido para ella. Había pasado muchos atardeceres en soledad en ese lugar mientras soñaba con estar entre unos fuertes brazos morenos y con una cabeza de cabello negro medianoche enterrada en su cuello, prodigándole besos y caricias al tiempo que sus labios le juraban amor eterno. Suspiró, añorando algo que sabía que jamás tendría y conformándose con el conocimiento de que él era feliz, así fuese en manos de otra mujer. De repente, cuando más sumida estaba en sus anhelos de ser dueña de un corazón que ya había sido entregado a otra persona, sintió unos pasos que se acercaban decididos hacia ella. Al girarse se encontró con la razón de sus desdichas, con la ladrona de sus sueños y de su vida entera. Tímida intentó saludarla, pero sus palabras se detuvieron en su lengua cuando el bosque a su alrededor se tornó oscuro, como si la más negra noche hubiese adelantado su llegada; miró a la mujer frente a ella y fue testigo de cómo el hermoso rostro se convertía en uno lleno de crueldad y cinismo; sus cabellos rubios como el sol se convirtieron en serpientes que danzaban sobre la cabeza, inclinándose hacia ella para intentar morderla._

—_¡Aléjate de él! —vociferó la mujer con voz de trueno—. ¿Crees acaso que un hombre como él puede siquiera sentir el más mínimo deseo hacia una mujer insignificante como tú? ¡No, estúpida! Kopján me ama a mí. Es a mí a quien hace suya todas las noches y todo los días, es a mí a quien jura amor eterno y entrega su corazón en cada latido, es a mí a quien prefiere por encima de todas, y es a mí a quien hará su esposa para siempre._

_La joven gritó desesperada, tratando de negar la verdad que le era lanzada en cara tan vilmente, pero su voz era opacada por la potencia con que seguían siendo dichas aquellas palabras que tanto le dolían._

—_No eres nada ante mí. ¡Mírame! Soy una mujer hermosa, capaz de complacer a cualquier hombre, pero ¿qué eres tú? Una insignificante mujercita que no sabe ni besar siquiera. Aléjate de él pues le repugnas, no eres suficiente para él, eres como la tierra que pisan sus pies y menos aún. Él es mío, chiquilla inexperta. ¡Mío! ¡Mío! ¡Mío! —Y las palabras se convirtieron en estridentes carcajadas al tiempo que un viento helado la recorría._

Isabella se despertó agitadamente, con una fuerte opresión en el pecho y la garganta reseca sin explicación aparente. La embargaba una enorme angustia, igual que al despertar de los otros sueños. Derramando lágrimas de desolación, miró a su alrededor y se vio sola en la cama que compartía con su esposo, y su dolor se intensificó.

—Edward —susurró entre sollozos.

Tomó la almohada en la que él siempre apoyaba su cabeza y la apretó contra su pecho, acercando su nariz a ésta. El aroma de Edward se mantenía concentrado en ella y un vacío se instaló en su corazón. Comenzó a llorar convulsamente, empapando la almohada en el proceso. Quería hablar con él, necesitaba hacerlo y escuchar de sus labios las frases que en ocasiones anteriores tanto la molestaban pero que ahora estaba segura que la reconfortarían. Giró su cabeza y miró el reloj de la mesa de noche que marcaba las 4:00 a.m.

Tomó su celular, indecisa de realizar la llamada.

_¿Y si no quiere hablar conmigo?_

_¿Y si se enoja por despertarlo?_

_¿Y si está con otra?_

Ese pensamiento fue como una puñalada para su alma. A pesar de que hacía poco más de una semana que Edward había abusado de ella, ahora se encontraba en el dilema de si sería suficiente para él tenerla como mujer.

Edward era un hombre muy guapo, hermoso incluso; _sexy_, decidido, poderoso y millonario. Todo lo que una mujer podría desear y más. Era su esposo, pero esa situación no le aseguraba su fidelidad y menos con tentaciones como Rosalie rondando por la casa.

Su lado egoísta le susurró al oído que les pidiera a los hermanos Hale que regresaran a su casa y solucionaran sus problemas como pudieran, pero la Bella que había sido siempre desechó esa idea al instante. Ellos no tenían culpa de sus dudas, y Rosalie tampoco sería culpable de atraer a Edward con su belleza; sin embargo, recordó a la mujer de su sueño y como ésta siendo también rubia le aseguraba que ese hombre le pertenecía.

_Kopján._

Repitió el nombre en su mente y sin un significado aparente para ella, seguía relacionándolo con Edward; y las palabras de la mujer la hicieron comenzar de nuevo con sus sollozos que se volvieron casi agónicos. Necesitaba hablar con Edward. Ya no le importaba si se molestaba, solo quería escuchar su voz y nada más. Buscó entonces el número en la agenda de su teléfono y oprimió _llamar_, rogando porque contestara; así sucedió.

—_¿Isabella?_ —La voz de Edward sonaba pesada por el sueño.

Bella soltó un sollozo fuerte al escuchar la voz tan anhelada.

—_Isabella, ¿qué…qué tienes? ¿Qué te pasa? Por Dios, mi amor, ¡dime algo!_

_Mi amor. _Eso era lo que necesitaba escuchar.

—Edward… —Intentó decir pero se ahogó de nuevo, consiguiendo gritos desesperados desde el otro lado de la línea. Edward estaba enloquecido.

—_Isabella, por favor, ¿qué tienes, mi nena? Dime algo… Voy a tomar el helicóptero ahora mismo… Por favor, dime que estás bien, mi amor…_

Bella negó con la cabeza como si él pudiera verla hasta que pudo decir una sola palabra.

—Pesadilla…

Pero Edward no la escuchó.

—Edward, tuve una pesadilla y… tengo miedo —dijo por fin en tono más alto tomando agua del vaso que estaba junto al reloj.

—_¿Qué?_ —preguntó Edward bruscamente.

_Debe pensar que soy una niña estúpida, la mujer de mi sueño tenía razón._

Comenzó a llorar de nuevo y cortó la llamada.

Soy una tonta, una completa estúpida… estúpida… estúpida, repetía una y otra vez apretando la almohada, que aún estaba en sus brazos, contra su rostro.

El sonido del celular llamó su atención y tomándolo vio que era Edward quien llamaba. Temerosa de lo que él pudiera decirle, la atendió.

—_Isabella, por favor, dime que lo que escuché es cierto, que tuviste una pesadilla y te asustaste_ —rogó con voz suave pero apremiante.

Bella se mordió el labio. Después de todo era cierto lo de la pesadilla, y tenía miedo de perderlo, solo que eso no se lo diría.

—Sí… Edward, lo siento tanto, yo no quería molestarte, por favor perdóname, soy una tonta…

Edward soltó todo el aire contenido y Bella escuchó cómo daba gracias a Dios en un susurro.

—_Mi amor, para mí no es ninguna molestia escuchar tu voz, ni atenderte a la hora que sea. Si estuviese allá, estaría abrazándote y asegurándote que nada malo te pasará. Solo no vuelvas a hacerme esto, por favor, casi muero de angustia._

—Lo siento.

—_Dos veces en la misma noche, nena. ¿Acaso quieres matarme?_

—Lo siento.

—_No importa, solo quiero que estés bien. ¿Me cuentas tu sueño?_ —preguntó Edward como si le hablara a una niña pequeña.

—No —respondió rotundamente. Jamás le diría a Edward la razón de su desasosiego—. Fue… feo, no quiero recordarlo. Mejor cuéntame sobre los proveedores. Bueno… solo si quieres, aunque es de madrugada y necesitas dor…

—_Mi amor, no tengo sueño, y ya que no puedo abrazarte, al menos déjame hablarte para que no te sientas sola._

Bella sonrió, feliz por las veces que él le había dicho que era su amor, y por quedarse despierto solo para alejar sus miedos, sabiendo que tenía la posibilidad de dormir un par de horas más. Acomodándose en la cama para quedar acostada, abrazó fuertemente la almohada de Edward contra su pecho y colocó el teléfono en altavoz, para así sentir que lo tenía a su lado, ahí en la habitación.

—Gracias, Edward.

—_Con el mayor de los gustos, señora Cullen_ —dijo Edward con voz juguetona y comenzó su relato sobre costos, producciones, problemas con envíos y todo lo relacionado con el negocio de Edimburgo, sin omitir detalle alguno, al tiempo que Bella escuchaba como una niña encantada con un cuento de hadas; porque aunque su mente no lo reconociera, Edward era lo más cercano a un príncipe azul que podía tener y aunque un príncipe nunca haría con su princesa lo que él con ella en un principio, se sintió dichosa de estar así fuese con el ogro del cuento.

_Sí, definitivamente Edward es el ogro, no el príncipe._

Al llegar la tarde, Bella se encontraba sentada en la terraza del segundo piso, en el gran sofá que ahí se hallaba. Se había convertido en su lugar favorito: el viento soplaba suavemente creando la temperatura perfecta para estar con ropa ligera, el sol la proveía de la luz apta para leer, así estuviera bajo una gran sombrilla; y sobre todo, luego de que hacían el aseo en esa zona, todos los empleados se desaparecían para dejarla en una agradable soledad. Katy ya no la rondaba tanto, entendía que no deseaba sus atenciones pues no estaba acostumbrada a ellas y nunca lo estaría, así que para darle un espacio se retiraba a ayudar a Nani, pero sin dejar de estar pendiente de los movimientos de la chica por si llegaba a requerir de su presencia.

Rosalie estaba en el momento enseñándole a Katy una variación del _Sunday Roast _que su madre le había enseñado. En la mañana temprano, el médico había revisado la herida de Felix y dictaminado que con una curación regular para prevenir infección y unos medicamentos, no tendría problema alguno y él volvería una semana después para retirar los puntos y así culminar el proceso. Todas estaban agradecidas por la recuperación de Felix, aunque todavía le ardía cuando se movía; sin embargo, la felicidad de Bella no era completa al tener a Rosalie frente a ella. La chica le agradaba bastante, pero no era ciega, y podía ver claramente que la mujer la superaba altamente en belleza.

Sus pensamientos eran contradictorios. Por una parte veía conveniente que Edward la dejara por otra mujer, así podría irse a su país y olvidarse de todo lo que había pasado en ese tiempo; pero al pensar en eso, su corazón se contraía, y los ojos se colmaban de lágrimas deseosas de salir. Estaba en una encrucijada, comenzaba a experimentar sentimientos que no deseaba albergar.

_No puedo permitirme sentir algo por Edward, _pensó con determinación.

_Pero tampoco puedes perderlo, _le susurró entonces una vocecilla. Tenía que encontrar la forma de salvaguardar su corazón sin permitir que Edward la dejara. Era egoísta, lo sabía muy bien, pero su desesperación era tal, que no le importaba.

Luego de la hora del almuerzo, que tuvo lugar en la habitación de Felix para hacerle compañía junto con Nani y Katy, y después de hablar con Edward sobre trivialidades, Bella llamó a su madre, con quien necesitaba hablar para no volverse loca con tantos pensamientos rondando su cabeza en sentidos contrarios.

—_Bella, ¿qué tienes? Te oigo preocupada. ¿Edward está bien?_

—Sí, mamá, solo está de viaje por algo de negocios pero regresa mañana.

—_Entonces lo extrañas_ —afirmó Renée.

Bella suspiró y no pudo hacer más que responder con la verdad.

—Mucho… ¿Mamá, crees que soy una persona egoísta?

—_Claro que no, hija. Siempre has tendido a preocuparte por los demás antes que por ti misma. Jasper te lo ha criticado muchas veces porque dice que no es seguro para ti. ¿Pasa algo?_

—¿Crees que está mal que quiera tener a una persona a mi lado… pero sin darle nada a cambio?

Renée guardó silencio por un momento y luego un jadeo escapó de sus labios.

—_¡Oh Dios, Bella! ¡¿No me digas que es cierto lo que decía Jasper?! Eso no puede ser._

Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida. Su madre era más suspicaz de lo que pensaba y había descubierto la verdad con tan solo unas palabras imprudentes de su parte; sin embargo, no podía permitirle creer algo así.

—Claro que no, mamá… Digo, lo que sea que haya dicho Jasper, sabes que todo lo exagera.

—_Bella, por favor, dime que no te casaste obligada con Edward… ¡Dios! No sé cómo algo así puede ser posible en esta época pero…_

—Mamá, escúchame, no me refería a eso. Me casé con Edward porque así lo quise, no porque él me obligó, eso es absurdo.

—_¿Entonces a qué te refieres con esas palabras? ¿Qué es eso de que hay algo que no quieres darle a Edward? ¿Acaso sigues siendo virgen?_

—¡Claro que no! Digo, es mi esposo, claro que no soy virgen, es que… —No encontraba las palabras exactas para poder recibir un consejo de su madre sin tener que afirmar sus temores—, es que Edward quiere… Él quiere que yo solo esté para él… Quiere ser mi mundo, y yo no deseo serlo, pero tengo miedo de perderlo por eso.

Agradeció el poder formar una excusa que no distaba mucho de la verdad.

—_Entonces no estás enamorada de él_ —gimió Renée—. _¿Por qué te casaste con él si no lo amabas, Bella? _

—Ya te dije que ese no es el caso. No sé de dónde…

—_Hija, sé que no estás enamorada de él, porque si así fuera, tú misma le entregarías tu mundo sin que te lo pidiera._

—No si soy una mujer independiente —refutó Bella tratando de arreglar la situación.

—_Isabella, una mujer puede ser todo lo independiente y feminista que quiera ser, pero cuando se enamora de verdad, ese hombre se convierte en su convicción y en su lucha. El amor verdadero, no el que deslumbra y ciega, sino el que abre los ojos al mundo, nos hace desear entregarle todo a esa persona. Ya no existen dos sino una sola alma habitando dos cuerpos; la libertad de la que tanto se proclama en la soltería cambia de significado para desear ser libre de amar a esa persona sin prejuicios, sin obstáculos, siendo los dos contra el mundo, y no desearás estar en otro lugar que no sea en sus brazos, así sea en una cárcel y rodeada de cadenas. Los sueños no se pierden, ni tampoco las metas, solo deseas que él te acompañe en el camino._ —Renée suspiró tristemente—. _Hija, si lo amaras él sería tu mundo, así como lo fue tu padre… como aún lo es en otro plano y como ahora lo es Phil._

Bella lloraba en silencio por las palabras de su madre, en ese momento deseaba poder sentir todo eso por Edward, pero había algo en sí que se lo impedía y no sabía cómo deshacerse del obstáculo, quería poder amar a Edward como su madre amaba a esos dos hombres tan importantes en su vida. Su llanto fue escuchado por su madre, que desesperada por su angustia lloró también.

—_¿Por qué te casaste con Edward? Dímelo, por favor _—sollozó la mujer del otro lado de la línea.

Bella era incapaz de decirle la verdad, lo que menos deseaba era hacerla sufrir, eso no lo permitiría y prefirió guardar silencio, haciendo que su llanto hablara por ella.

—_Él te obligó, ¿no es así?_

—No. —Fue lo único que atinó a decir en el momento.

—_No te creo._

—Lo hice porque… porque creí amarlo —mintió—, me dejé deslumbrar por todo lo que representa, con su dinero y…

—_Eso no es cierto, Isabella. Ni tu padre ni yo te criamos así. Nunca has sido apegada a los bienes materiales, y mucho menos enamoradiza._ —Renée suspiró tristemente—. _Lo hiciste por nosotros, por el empleo de Jasper, por la beca de Angela, por el negocio de Phil._

—No, mamá, claro que no, te lo juro.

—_Divórciate _—exigió Renée con voz apremiante—. _Si solo fue por su dinero, algo debe quedarte luego del divorcio. Hazlo._

Bella negó frenéticamente, derramando más lágrimas.

—No puedo hacerlo, mamá… No puedo.

—_¿Por qué? ¿Él te lo prohíbe?_

—¡No!

—_¡Entonces dime por qué!_

—¡Porque sin él me muero! —gritó y soltó el celular, llorando desconsoladamente al tiempo que se dejaba caer al suelo del estudio de Edward.

Hacía menos de dos semanas lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, incluso estuvo a punto de matarlo, pero ahora sentía que su mundo acabaría si Edward desapareciera de su vida; pero anhelaba solo su presencia, porque su mente y su cuerpo se negaban rotundamente a sus besos y caricias. Así estuvo por casi una hora, tratando de encontrarle una salida a su situación sin que ninguna de las posibles, excepto la egoísta, pudiera satisfacerla.

Cuando ya se hubo calmado, llamó de nuevo a su madre. Ella no merecía preocuparse por sus problemas.

—Mamá, lo siento, no quería gritarte, yo…

—_Bella, no te angusties por cosas que no valen la pena, y mucho menos en tu estado de ánimo. Lo que sí debes tener en cuenta, es que sea cual sea el motivo por el que te casaste con Edward, no es lo mismo que te impide ahora separarte de él._

—Yo no lo amo —confirmó al fin con voz apagada. Sabía que su madre ya no ahondaría más en el tema.

—_El amor es un sentimiento extraño, hija, más que cualquier otro que puedas llegar a experimentar. No te pediré que abras tu corazón, porque ya no te pertenece; abre tu mente, y verás cómo darle algo a Edward se volverá tan fácil y necesario como respirar. Él lo hace contigo, ¿cierto?_

—Todo el tiempo —respondió, omitiendo la noche de bodas porque Edward a la mañana siguiente, había demostrado que la amaba sinceramente al estar dispuesto a entregarle su vida.

—_Entonces él te ama, con su mente, con su corazón, pero sobre todo con su alma._

—Lo sé —dijo Bella y una nueva lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

—_Cuando quieras hablar llámame, prometo no pedirte explicaciones_.

Bella sonrió agradecida. Por fin podía hablar con alguien que no fuera Heidi, alguien con experiencia y quién mejor que su madre.

—No le digas a Jasper, por favor.

—_No te preocupes, se volvería loco si sus sospechas se confirman. Es capaz de matar a Edward._

—Te quiero, mami.

—_Yo también, hija, siempre._

Bella colgó y se quedó ahí, pensando en Edward, en lo que su corazón sentía y su mente le imponía sin ninguna razón; mas su lado egoísta le decía que no se inquietara, que siempre que lo tuviera junto a sí, lo demás no importaba, y con eso se conformó.

Se encontraba en lo mejor de la lectura en la terraza, inmersa totalmente en ella, que no escuchó los pasos sigilosos que se acercaban por su espalda, hasta que sintió que unos fuertes brazos la rodeaban, haciéndola gritar y soltar el libro, consiguiendo una carcajada por parte del hombre.

—¡Emmett! —gritó al reconocer el inconfundible sonido—. Casi me matas del susto.

El hombre volvió a reír y rodeó el sofá para sentarse a su lado.

—Hola, muñequita. —La besó en la mejilla.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, sonriendo abiertamente—. ¿Edward, dónde está?

—Calma, chica. Tu semental sigue en Edimburgo y no tiene idea que estoy aquí. Contigo sola… Tú y yo somos una combinación peligrosa para su ya deteriorada salud mental —dijo acercándosele coquetamente y tratando de robarle un beso en la mejilla.

Bella se carcajeó, apartando el rostro de forma juguetona, pero el saber que Edward seguía lejos, la hizo entristecerse un poco.

—Yo tuve que regresar porque tenía esta mañana una reunión con unos banqueros franceses, terminé hace un par de horas y decidí no desperdiciar la única oportunidad que tendría de ver a mi cuñadita favorita.

—Soy tu única _cuñada_.

—Lo que sea —dijo, moviendo la mano para desechar la idea—. Además, algo me dice que eso de los proveedores no era tanto problema como ellos decían. Cuando vieron a Edward llegar solo, sus caras se volvieron largas y aburridas. Creo que querían verte a ti.

—¿En serio? —Bella soltó una risita, recordando cómo Edward se había molestado por las atenciones recibidas por esos hombres que podían ser su padre—. ¿Qué dijo Edward? —preguntó, esperanzada en una única respuesta.

—Frunció el ceño, apretó la mandíbula, y cuando ellos le preguntaron por ti, dijo: Mi _esposa_ está perfectamente bien —informó, imitando la voz de Edward y remarcando la palabra _esposa._

Bella volvió a reír llena de gozo al comprobar que Edward seguía sintiendo celos por ella.

—¿Puedes quedarte a cenar? Quiero presentarte a dos personas que conocí ayer.

—¿Haciendo vida social sin el troglodita cerca? —Emmett chasqueó la lengua—. Te estás metiendo en problemas, muñequita. Pero sí, acepto tu invitación.

—Perfecto, voy a avisar a Nani para… ¡Ah mira! Ahí viene Rosalie, a ella te quería presentar.

Emmett se puso de pie lentamente, mientras que Rosalie titubeó en su andar, e incluso Bella pudo ver su intención de devolverse, por lo que se apresuró a pedirle que se acercara. La rubia lo hizo con la cabeza gacha y totalmente sonrojada hasta el escote.

—Emmett, ella es Rosalie Hale, es de las plantaciones —explicó Bella, ignorante de los sentimientos que pasaban a su alrededor. Había visto la actitud de la chica, pero supuso que cualquier mujer tendría ese tipo de reacción ante un hombre como el primo de su esposo.

El hombre no respondió, tampoco se movió y Bella giró para mirarlo pero en ese momento, Felix apareció por la escalera que daba al primer piso por donde Emmett había llegado.

—¡Felix! ¿Qué haces levantado? —preguntó Bella con tono preocupado.

—Estoy bien, Bella. Me siento mucho mejor y la cama me tiene cansado —declaró el hombre acercándose a Rosalie y tomándola posesivamente por la cintura, al ver la mirada de Emmett fija en la chica y notando también que este fruncía el ceño ante ese gesto—. Te estaba buscando, Rose.

La chica atinó a asentir y Bella se dispuso a presentar al recién llegado.

—Emmett, él es Felix Hale, es el…

—¡No me importa! —expresó con un tono de voz que Bella nunca había escuchado en él: el de la ira.

Las dos mujeres se sobresaltaron y levantaron la vista, una herida y la otra asombrada.

—¿Emmett? —susurró Bella, impactada por la reacción del hombre que temblaba de pies a cabeza, con los puños cerrados, la mandíbula fuertemente apretada y el rostro rojo en su totalidad.

—No tengo tiempo para estarlo perdiendo —declaró bruscamente y tomó el brazo de Bella para acercarla y darle un beso rápido en la mejilla—. Adiós, muñeca. —Y sin esperar respuesta, se fue con paso furioso por el mismo lugar por donde había llegado.

Bella lo llamó pero este no le contestó, dejándola totalmente desconcertada. Con la boca abierta, giró hacia los dos hermanos que se encontraban con expresiones distintas: Ella quería llorar y él, matar a alguien.

—Yo… Yo lo siento. Eh… No… No sé qué pasó. ¿Ustedes se conocían? —preguntó Bella moviendo la cabeza incrédula de lo que había sucedido.

—No —respondió Felix, molesto—, pero nos ha quedado claro que no todos en la familia son como tú.

—Te equivocas, él no es como piensas, es que… no lo sé, nunca lo había visto así —dijo Bella tratando de excusarlo.

No entendía por qué Emmett se había comportado de esa forma. Cuando la conoció fue muy amable con ella, risueño incluso, pero con Rosalie y en especial con Felix se había mostrado grosero y antipático. Éste último suponía que eran prejuicios sociales los que habían impulsado a Emmett a comportarse de esa forma, pero ella sabía que nadie en la familia era víctima de ese tipo de emociones, ni siquiera Heidi entraba en esa categoría. Ella misma, aunque no era _campesina, _sí provenía de una familia común salida de un pequeño pueblo norteamericano y que vivía de un salario. Definitivamente debía ser otro asunto el que lo hizo comportarse de esa forma, pero en el momento no tenía una respuesta, y solo pudo pedir disculpas a los hermanos Hale a nombre de la familia.

Rosalie negó con la cabeza y susurró que no importaba, retirándose enseguida; y Felix, aún con el ceño fruncido, le indicó a Bella que no deseaba causarle problemas; pero ella decidida, le dijo que no se irían, y le ordenó que se recostara de nuevo para evitar que los puntos de la herida se rompieran, arrastrándolo hasta la habitación que tenía asignada.

—Rosalie, ¿estás bien? —susurró Bella cuando la encontró un par de horas después en la sala contigua a la habitación de Felix. Su expresión era triste y tenía claras señas de haber estado llorando.

La chica asintió sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

—Rose. —Bella se sentó a su lado en el pequeño sofá y continuó—: ¿Conocías a Emmett de antes?

—No, ya te conté que nunca conocí a ninguno de ellos, excepto a tu esposo.

—No te sientas mal por lo que sucedió —dijo después de unos segundos de silencio—. Emmett no es así, debía estar molesto por algún problema de la compañía y seguramente eso lo hizo comportarse de esa forma, por favor no llores, ya verás que cuando lo vuelvas a ver, será como siempre y te divertirás en su presencia.

—No te preocupes, Bella. Tú has sido muy amable con nosotros. No es nada —aseguró la chica con una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos.

Bella asintió no muy convencida, esperando poder hablar con Emmett para preguntarle sobre lo sucedido, cosa que intentó hacer en la noche, pero curiosamente su número había sido borrado de su celular y con una mueca en la boca, decidió que lo dejaría para después.

Esa noche, Bella volvió a soñar con la mujer rubia que aseguraba que ese extraño hombre llamado Kopján era suyo, pero era una imagen más difusa, y por eso al despertar, aunque un poco angustiada, no llamó a Edward para no preocuparlo; después de todo, si las cosas salían bien, la noche siguiente dormiría en sus brazos y ese pensamiento hizo estremecer su cuerpo de aprehensión e hinchar su corazón de regocijo.

—Señora —llamó la atención de Bella una chica del servicio, mientras ella se encontraba conversando con Rosalie en la terraza antes de la hora del almuerzo—. El helicóptero del señor Edward aterrizará en unos cinco minutos.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Bella colocándose de pie.

—El piloto llamó a una pequeña central que tenemos aquí para estos casos, con el propósito de que despejáramos el helipuerto. Está ubicado en la zona detrás de la piscina. —Se apresuró a explicar cuando vio la confusión en el rostro de su señora.

—¿En cinco minutos, dices? —preguntó Bella con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Así es, incluso todos están ya mirando al horizonte esperando verlo para poder recibirlo.

—Ven, Rosalie, vamos a recibirlo —apremió. Tomando a la chica de la mano y arrastrándola con ella, ignorando las protestas de la chica al opinar que ella sobraba allí.

Siguieron a la joven y al llegar a la pequeña pista encontraron a Nani y a Katy junto con un par de empleados más. Bella se colocó junto a ellas, y a Rosalie a su lado, cuando por fin lo vieron aparecer como un pequeño pájaro en el cielo, y fue ahí cuando Bella cayó en cuenta del error que había cometido: ubicarse junto a Rosalie, permitiendo que Edward notara las enormes diferencias que existían entre las dos. Sin embargo, no fue capaz de pedirle a la chica que se retirara, y tampoco sería para nada sutil que ella se separara del pequeño grupo, ya nada podía hacer. Comenzó entonces a preocuparse por la reacción de su esposo ante la belleza para nada disimulada de la chica, que aun siendo sencilla y nada coqueta, podía cautivar a cualquiera. El sonido del motor comenzó a escucharse, acrecentándose al mismo nivel que la angustia de la chica, que se estrujaba las manos por el nerviosismo.

Según le había informado Edward esa mañana temprano, llegaría en las horas de la tarde, pero estaba claro que le había mentido para sorprenderla y ahora ella pagaba las consecuencias al no tener tiempo de pensar sus acciones con claridad.

El helicóptero por fin llegó a la zona de aterrizaje y luego de un par de minutos tocó el suelo y las hélices dejaron de girar, uno de los chicos corrió a abrir la puerta trasera, y la imponente figura de Edward emergió por fin.

Bella jadeó involuntariamente al verlo bajar del helicóptero. Nunca lo había visto tan _sexy _como en ese momento, vistiendo un conjunto de _Chanel_ compuesto de un pantalón blanco que le colgaba de las caderas de forma muy sugerente, unos zapatos negros y un saco del mismo color que caía abierto sobre su torso, mostrando que no llevaba nada debajo de él, dejando así ver con cada paso que daba, su pecho y abdominales perfectamente esculpidos. Era la primera vez que lograba dejar a su esposa sin aliento, y el andar felino, con su mirada sensual fija en el rostro de ella, no ayudaban al estado de la chica.

Cuando llegó por fin a donde ella, sin importarle la presencia de las demás personas, y para la alegría de Bella, sin mirar por un solo momento a la mujer que ella consideraba una amenaza, la tomó por la cintura y la besó de forma tan apasionada que ella solo pudo aferrarse a sus brazos para no caer ante tal impacto. Los labios de Edward se movían de forma exigente pero a la vez sensual sobre los de Bella, bebiendo de estos como el hombre sediento que era, afanado por reafirmarse como único dueño de ellos, y de la mujer en sus brazos. La chica ignoró por un momento los pensamientos que le exigían apartarse, y se entregó por completo al beso, abriendo su boca en flagrante invitación y la lengua de Edward no desaprovechó la oportunidad y se introdujo en ella, iniciando una danza con la suya, haciéndola perder la noción de todo, incluso de la fuerza de sus piernas que fallaron en el momento, teniendo Edward que sostenerla para evitar que terminara en el suelo.

—De saber que tendría este recibimiento me hubiese ido antes —murmuró sensualmente contra sus labios.

—O llegado antes —respondió ella levantando una ceja, consiguiendo una risita de él, y otro beso más corto pero igual de ardiente.

Se separaron por fin y Edward aceptó los saludos de las mujeres mayores que lo recibieron como dos abuelas a su nieto favorito. Cuando por fin llegó el momento de presentarle a Rosalie, la ansiedad de Bella regresó, y realizó el acto protocolario con temor de lo que podría ver en los ojos de Edward.

—Hale… Me eres conocida. No tu cara pero sí tu apellido —dijo Edward bajo el escrutinio de su esposa.

Bella observó a Edward hablar y el alma le volvió al cuerpo, así como su corazón a latir regularmente, al ver que solo la curiosidad y la amabilidad eran las emociones que reflejaba su rostro. No se sentía atraído por ella en lo absoluto, y al mirar a la chica, comprobó que la timidez y la gratitud, era lo que ella sentía. Podía estar tranquila, nada pasaría entre los dos.

Bella sonrió y abrazando a Edward por la cintura, se encaminaron hacia la terraza para poder conversar, mientras le explicaba levemente quién era la rubia.

—La besaste cuando era solo una niña, eso tienes que recordarlo —dijo Bella mirándolo con una ceja levantada.

—¡Bella! —exclamó Rosalie, enrojeciendo levemente y pidiéndole silencio con la mirada.

—¿Yo? ¿Cuándo fue…? ¡Ah! Tú eres la hermana del gigante que casi vuelve mi cabeza giratoria cuando tenía diez años. —Edward soltó una carcajada—. Ese golpe que me dio es difícil de olvidar.

—Lo siento —dijo Rosalie conteniendo la risa.

—¿Y el beso no lo recuerdas? —preguntó Bella mirándolo fijamente—. ¿Por qué no te creo?

—¿Acaso estás celosa? —contraatacó Edward mirándola coquetamente y estrechándola más entre sus brazos, ya que la chica se encontraba sentada a su lado. Volvió a reír cuando Bella rodó los ojos—. Nena, me acuerdo de ese beso porque el puño que su hermano me dio lo hizo inolvidable. —Dirigió entonces su mirada a la rubia—. Rosalie, no quería faltarte al respeto, yo era solo un chico y no sabía lo que hacía, pero tampoco quiero que pienses que no te considero una mujer atractiva, es solo que mis ojos se han vuelto incapaces de ver belleza en otra mujer que no sea Isabella. Discúlpame, por favor.

Bella no escuchó las palabras con las que Rosalie, sonriente, le decía que no se preocupara, que hacían una hermosa pareja y que entendía que solo habían sido cosas de chicos. No, Bella no escuchó nada de eso, porque las palabras de Edward le impedían dejar de mirarlo y preguntarse cómo era posible que un hombre como él hubiese podido enamorarse de ella, y más aún, negarse a observar a otras mujeres por verla solo a ella.

_No te pediré que abras tu corazón, porque ya no te pertenece; abre tu mente, y verás cómo darle algo a Edward se volverá tan fácil y necesario como respirar._

Recordó entonces las palabras de su madre, haciéndola preguntarse si sería cierto que ya le había entregado su corazón a Edward, si ya lo amaba, pero su mente se negaba a aceptarlo.

_No puedes odiar a alguien un día y a los quince amarlo, _pensó racionalmente, haciendo que la creencia de un amor repentino se hiciera a un lado, y la incomodidad por estar en los brazos de Edward comenzó a apoderarse de ella, haciéndola apartarse un poco, y ganándose de él una mirada de extrañeza.

Luego de eso, Edward preguntó cómo se habían conocido, y fue cuando Bella se dispuso a relatarle lo sucedido, omitiendo la parte de la nalgada que Royce le había dado.

—Esto es inconcebible —dijo Edward claramente molesto—. No pienso tolerar este tipo de situaciones en mis tierras. Ese hombre nunca me agradó, pero por la memoria de su padre, el mío había decidido dejarlo, y yo al notar que no se recibían quejas de él, no hice nada para alejarlo de mi gente. Lamento mucho que hayas tenido que pasar por esto, Rosalie, y también tu hermano. Quiero verlo y almorzar con ustedes, para después llamar a ese hombre y despedirlo definitivamente. No lo quiero en Gillemot Hall para cuando llegue la noche. —Luego giró su cabeza hacia Bella y la miró con reproche—. Y tú hiciste muy mal en enfrentarte a él estando sola. Ha podido faltarte el respeto. Debías haber enviado a algunos de los hombres a que se hicieran cargo, o como muy riesgoso ir acompañada de ellos. No quiero que se vuelva a repetir, Isabella. No me gustó para nada.

Rosalie miró a Bella de forma significativa mientras se dirigían a la habitación, indicándole con señas que debía decirle lo de la nalgada, pero Bella negó con la cabeza sin que Edward lo notara y le advirtió con la mirada que guardara silencio al respecto. Sabía que si Edward se enteraba podía cometer una locura, y no solo no quería que manchara sus manos con sangre, sino impedir que él mismo saliera herido al poder encontrarlo armado.

Llegaron a la habitación de Felix, y Rosalie entró primero seguida por la pareja. Al ingresar, Felix estaba sentado en la cama, sin camisa, con toda su magnífica musculatura expuesta, solo su abdomen se encontraba escondido por la venda que lo rodeaba, y fue en ese momento cuando Bella recordó la broma que le había hecho a Edward dos noches atrás; sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde: Edward ya estaba en la habitación y reconoció en el hombre la descripción que su esposa le había dado.

Bella pudo ver cómo la mirada de Edward se llenaba de odio, su mandíbula tensa vibraba levemente, su rostro se teñía de rojo y sus puños se apretaban fuertemente ante la mirada confusa de los hermanos. En cualquier momento se lanzaría sobre el enfermo, y Bella se recriminó mentalmente por no haberlo previsto antes.

Colocándose frente a él, lo abrazó por la cintura, luego de hacerle rápidas señas a Rosalie de que se llevara a su hermano a la habitación contigua, orden que la rubia obedeció rápidamente, sin entender qué sucedía, porque por las palabras anteriores de Edward sabía que no podía ser resentimiento por el golpe que le había propinado hacía veinte años.

—Edward, mírame —pidió Bella al ver cómo seguía con la mirada la retirada del hombre y cómo intentó seguirlo, pero ella logró impedírselo, sabiendo que no la agrediría en el proceso—. Edward, mírame, por favor.

El hombre giró su cabeza lentamente hacia ella, y a Bella se le estrujó el corazón al notar que su mirada ya no estaba llena de odio, sino de dolor y tristeza. Él la hacía enamorada de ese hombre.

—Edward, recuerda que te dije que solo era una broma —dijo Bella tomando el rostro de él entre sus manos. Todavía le impresionaba la forma cómo los pensamientos y sentimientos de él, podían cambiar en cuestión de segundos—. Solo lo dije porque… porque quería que te pusieras celoso, nada más.

—No me mientas, Isabella, porque me muero —gimió suplicante.

—No lo hago, te lo aseguro —dijo vehementemente, decidiendo al instante cambiar la estrategia con palabras que no distaban mucho de la verdad—. Miedo tengo yo de que seas tú quien pongas tus ojos en otra mujer… en Rosalie, en cualquier otra.

Edward negó frenéticamente, la tomó por la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo, haciendo que sus rostros quedaran a solo centímetros.

—Solo existes tú, mi amor. Para mí no hay nadie más, puedes estar segura de ello; sin embargo, yo no logro estar seguro de ti.

—¿No te bastan mis palabras?

—No, cuando tu cuerpo dice otra cosa, Isabella —dijo abrazándola más fuerte y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos con expresión de desasosiego—. No, cuando aunque sé que me amas, porque lo sé, te niegas rotundamente a demostrármelo. —Colocó entonces una mano en la nuca de la chica y la obligó a mirarlo al ver que ella agachaba la cabeza. Su expresión cambió a una que ella conocía muy bien—. Júrame, Isabella, júrame por tu familia que no existe otro hombre en tu vida que no sea yo, y que solo fue una maldita broma lo de este tipo. ¡Júramelo por tu familia!

Bella lo miró por unos segundos, aguantando las lágrimas que luchaban por salir al ver que Edward nunca cambiaría. Él siempre vería en cada hombre una amenaza, y en su familia una forma de controlarla. Sabía que había una manera de convencerlo de que solo existía él, pero no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, no haría el amor con Edward por voluntad propia.

_Eso nunca._

—Te lo juro por mi familia, Edward Cullen —declaró mirándolo a los ojos—. Eres y siempre serás el único hombre para mí.

Edward dejó de lado su expresión amenazante, y como tantas otras veces, su _trastorno mental _salió a resurgir, cuando con una sonrisa de inmensa alegría en los labios, la besó exigentemente por unos segundos en los que Bella solo se dejó hacer, para enseguida soltarla con la misma sonrisa, que no duró mucho cuando él frunció el ceño, y con evidente molestia la soltó y caminó hacia la salida de la habitación.

—Diles que los espero en mi oficina. —Se giró en el umbral de la puerta—. No demores, no te quiero cerca de él.

Bella sintió un leve mareo cuando la puerta se cerró bruscamente. Ese hombre había cambiado varias veces la expresión de su rostro y con él los sentimientos en solo unos cuantos minutos. Se sentó en la cama y colocó una mano en la frente para tratar de detener el efecto de esa avalancha de emociones que acababa de presenciar.

—Bella —susurró Rosalie apareciendo por la puerta de la sala contigua—, nosotros no queremos ser una molestia para ustedes, lo mejor es que…

—No —dijo Bella moviendo la cabeza para reafirmar su respuesta—, esto no es su culpa, es mía… Yo cometí un estúpido error, eso es todo. —Levantó la cabeza y le ofreció una sonrisa amable—. Vamos a su despacho.

—Bella, no creo que sea conveniente —dijo Felix entrando a la habitación.

—Felix, Edward tiene un genio difícil y es demasiado celoso, eso es todo, no se preocupen por nada, yo me encargo de él. Y mejor ponte una camisa antes que se desate en esta casa la tercera guerra mundial.

Al verla entrar en la oficina, Edward le extendió la mano y cuando ella se acercó, la sentó en sus piernas sin previo aviso y la abrazó posesivamente, sin despegar por un segundo los ojos de Felix. Para Bella, parecía un niño pequeño gritándole a otro con la sola mirada que ese juguete en sus manos era suyo, mientras que el otro hombre lo miraba de forma indiferente, aclarándole que no estaba interesado en su esposa, cosa que no bastaba para él.

Bella suspiró y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, logrando que Edward sonriera de forma arrogante en dirección a Felix.

_¡Dios! Me van a acusar de pedofilia en cualquier momento._

Al ver que Edward no hablaba, le recordó el motivo de la reunión y éste se convirtió de nuevo en el dueño de casa, con ella aún en brazos.

—Necesito que me cuenten todo lo que saben sobre los desmanes cometidos por este hombre.

Felix abrió la boca, pero Rosalie se le adelantó:

—Royce le tocó una nalga a Bella.

—¡Rosalie! —gritó Bella, pero ya todo estaba dicho.

El agarre de Edward se hizo más fuerte, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y un grito que más parecía el rugido de un animal feroz salió de sus labios. Bella lo abrazó afanosamente tratando de contenerlo.

—Edward, por favor, cálmate, hazlo por mí, por favor.

Pero él no la escuchó, solo atinó a abrir el último cajón de su escritorio, abrió una caja negra que se encontraba dentro de él y lo que Bella vio la hizo temblar de terror.

—¡Edward, no!

Edward se levantó, apartándola a ella con cuidado pero deprisa y al rodear el escritorio, los hermanos Hale vieron lo que tenía a Bella temblando de pánico: un revólver en la mano de su esposo.

* * *

**Perdón por no responder sus rr en esta ocasión pero pensaba hacerlo mañana y no pensé que Marta me pasaría el capítulo hoy y no quise demorarlo. No les vuelvo a fallar.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews y a las chicas que leen en silencio mil gracias por su tiempo. A las anónimas si quieren pueden dejar sus correos para poder responderles.**

**Estoy haciendo un concurso por 1 año de estar publicando. si quieren pasar toda la información está en la página de facebook cuyo link está en mi perfil.**

**Nos estamos leyendo y como siempre si tienen algo que decir, aquí estoy yo para leer.**


	27. Capitulo 25

**NATURALEZA DE UNA OBSESIÓN**

...

**Disclaimer**

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La Trama es mía.**

**Capítulo beteado por Marta Salazar, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

**¡Espero les guste!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 25**

…

_Tus celos son exagerados, _

_pero tu deseo de posesión es lo que más me asusta._

_Irónicamente los dos luchamos,_

_tú por poseerme y yo… porque así sea._

_Me estás matando, Edward,_

_estoy entregándome lentamente a tu abrazo._

…

—¡Dacre!, ven conmigo y maneja esta cosa que no sé cómo hacerlo. ¡Edward, detente! —ordenó Bella subiéndose a uno de los carritos de golf.

Luego de que Edward se desprendiera del agarre de Felix con un codazo justamente donde se encontraba su herida, haciéndolo sangrar y caer arrodillado, a Bella le fue imposible detenerlo. Se aferraba a sus brazos, lo halaba por el saco que llevaba puesto y se interponía en su camino; pero él la apartaba con cuidado, impidiéndole así que lograra su cometido. Apresurando el paso, llegó a uno de los carritos y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, arrancó el vehículo. Ahora Bella lo veía alejarse mientras ella y Rosalie, con Dacre y otro de los hombres, lo seguían de cerca.

—Bella, perdóname por favor —rogó la rubia con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas—. No imaginé que pudiera reaccionar de esa forma. Solo me pareció correcto informarle del agravio en tu contra.

—¡Edward! —gritó Bella nuevamente y se giró para mirar a la mujer a su lado—. Rose, tengo ganas de matarte en estos momentos, pero no es tu culpa que esto esté sucediendo. ¡Edward, por favor! No es tu culpa que Royce me haya faltado el respeto ni que Edward sea un celoso compulsivo. Debiste quedarte con Felix.

Rosalie negó vehementemente, secándose las mejillas.

—La señora Nani se dio cuenta de todo y está llamando al médico. No podía dejarte sola en una situación así.

A los pocos minutos llegaron a las plantaciones y Edward preguntó a gritos a uno de los trabajadores, dónde se encontraba el administrador, y luego de recibir las indicaciones pertinentes, desvió el pequeño vehículo con Dacre siguiéndolo de cerca.

—Tienen que detenerlo —indicó Bella a los dos guardaespaldas—. No pueden permitir que mate a ese hombre.

—Pero, señora, está hablando del señor Edward, no podemos simplemente lanzarnos sobre él —explicó Dacre con el ceño fruncido.

—Dejen que maneje esto, si lo ven hacer algún movimiento peligroso, no me importa lo que hagan, solo quiero que le quiten el arma sin causarle daño alguno.

—¿Cómo se supone que haremos eso? —preguntó el otro hombre.

—¡No lo sé! Solo no lo lastimen pero tampoco permitan que lastime al otro.

Bella observó cómo Edward frenaba, y sin demora bajó del carrito y caminó con paso firme hacia un lugar en específico, donde se encontraban un pequeño grupo de trabajadores, que al parecer, alegaban algo hacia el objetivo de su esposo. Ella, sin esperar a que se detuvieran, saltó y corrió hacia Edward, quien ya había divisado a Royce y se disponía a levantar el arma, apuntándole.

—Royce King —gritó Edward y cuando el hombre se giró, se encontró con el cañón del arma a unos centímetros de su rostro—. Nadie toca a mi esposa y vive para contarlo.

—¡Edward, no!

En un rápido movimiento, Bella llegó a donde él y le levantó el brazo que sostenía el arma, un segundo antes de que un disparo resonara fuertemente.

Varios gritos se escucharon al tiempo y los empleados que ya se habían apartado al ver el arma, se refugiaron tras los vehículos de carga. Nadie estaba dispuesto a abogar por la vida de ese hombre.

Royce cayó hacia atrás por el impacto del sonido y el susto que se llevó al imaginarse muerto. Cuando se dio cuenta que su hora no había llegado, se arrastró rápidamente de espalda al suelo, tratando de alejarse lo más posible de la pareja.

Bella, una vez se hubo cerciorado de que King seguía con vida, tomó el rostro de Edward entre sus manos y lo obligó a mirarla.

—Edward, no lo hagas, por favor. Te lo suplico.

—Él te tocó —susurró Edward con expresión mortificada.

—No vale la pena.

—¡Tú lo vales! —exclamó furioso y levantó la vista para mirar al hombre que había sido detenido por los dos guardaespaldas y se retorcía entre sus manos.

—Edward, ¿quieres que te ame? —preguntó Bella en voz baja para que solo él la escuchara.

Edward bajó la vista rápidamente y la miró con esperanza y dolor reflejándose en sus ojos.

—Es lo que más deseo en el mundo.

—¿Harías lo que fuera por mi amor?

—Cualquier cosa —respondió muy seguro—. Te doy mi vida si así lo quieres.

—Entonces dame la de él y tu inocencia.

Edward frunció el ceño, miró de nuevo al hombre con ira renovada y luego a ella nuevamente con confusión.

—¿Por qué te importa tanto su vida?

—No es su vida lo que me importa, Edward —afirmó, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro para reafirmar sus palabras—. Son tus manos las que no quiero que se manchen con la sangre de alguien. No podría amar a un asesino… No quiero que te conviertas en uno.

Edward la miró con tristeza y negó con la cabeza gacha.

—No lo soy… Digan lo que digan, no lo soy.

Bella no entendió el significado de esas palabras, pero pensó que no era el momento para averiguar qué había querido decir. Despacio, quitó el arma de la mano de Edward y la tendió para que alguien la tomara; Rosalie lo hizo con cuidado y se lo extendió a uno de los otros hombres de seguridad que habían sido enviados por Katy. Bella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y acercó sus labios a los de él haciendo acopio de una gran fuerza de voluntad.

—No lo eres —susurró a un par de centímetros de sus labios—, yo no lo permitiré jamás.

Juntó sus labios con los de él y sintió cómo la abrazaba fuertemente contra su cuerpo. Edward la besó de forma urgente, apremiante, haciéndola sentir que su mundo entero daba vuelta; sin embargo, cuando ella se disponía a participar activamente, abriendo su boca, Edward se separó de ella.

—Puede que no lo mate, pero lo voy a dejar muy cerca de querer estarlo —gruñó y tomándola del brazo, la apartó de su camino con delicadeza—. Llévensela, a las dos, necesito arreglar esto y no quiero que mi esposa lo vea.

—Edward, no… Espera… Edward… ¡No me toques, Dacre! ¡Edward!

Bella fue arrastrada por Dacre y Alex, con seguridad pero sin hacerle daño. Rosalie se subió también y se notaba nerviosa, retorcía sus manos y cuando Bella fue sentada en el asiento a su lado, Rosalie la sujetó y la miró con algo de desesperación.

—Por favor, Bella, vámonos. Tu esposo estará bien, sus hombres no dejarán que nada malo le suceda. Estas cosas me ponen nerviosa.

El carrito arrancó y Bella giró su cabeza para ver cómo Edward se desasía de su chaqueta y dejando su torso al desnudo, haciéndolo brillar hermosamente por los rayos del sol que daban contra la fina capa de sudor que lo cubría, mientras que Royce temblaba de pies a cabeza y miraba para todos lados tratando de buscar una vía de escape al tiempo que se retorcía en manos de los dos gorilas.

—¡Will! —gritó Bella a uno de los hombres que se quedaban—. ¡Cuida de Edward!

El hombre asintió y el carrito se alejó.

—Este hombre me va a matar un día de estos —dijo Bella colocando una mano en su frente y moviendo su cabeza.

—Lo siento, Bella —dijo Rosalie, claramente apenada.

—Edward ya estaba loco antes de que le dijeras eso. Ni siquiera soporta que Jasper me toque, y sabe que somos como hermanos —dijo Bella suspirando cansadamente.

—Eso es porque te ama.

—Lo sé, a veces quisiera… —Negó con la cabeza, desechando el pensamiento que como un rayo fulminó su mente: ella no amaría a Edward nunca, no quería hacerlo, nunca.

Llegaron a la casa y se encontraron con que Felix ya estaba siendo atendido por el doctor, quien explicó que se habían reventado unos cuantos puntos, pero que podría solucionarlo sin mayores percances. Explicó a Katy y a Nani lo que había sucedido y se negó a almorzar hasta que Edward regresara sano y salvo, lo cual sucedió hora y media después, cuando la angustia e incertidumbre de la chica estaba llegando a su límite.

Edward regresó con indicios de sudor en su ropa y en su cuerpo. Sus pantalones blancos solo estaban sucios un poco de las rodillas para abajo, su chaqueta en una mano y su cabello más desordenado que nunca. Bella no pudo evitar correr hacia él y revisarlo frenéticamente mientras le preguntaba si estaba bien. Cuando la hubo tranquilizado con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios, Bella se atrevió a preguntar qué había pasado con el otro hombre.

—Le enseñé que lo que es mío no se toca —respondió Edward con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Está… vivo?

Edward la miró, sonrió tiernamente y acarició su mejilla suavemente.

—La última vez que lo vi se arrastraba con mucha dificultad hacia la salida posterior de la propiedad. Los guardias tenían órdenes de dejarlos escapar, algunas de las mujeres recogerían sus cosas y dejarían fuera. —Se encogió de hombros—. Supongo que sigue con vida.

Bella suspiró aliviada, pero su ceño se frunció cuando Edward continuó:

—Te debe la vida. Espero que no lo olvide nunca.

Esa noche, luego de que Edward le pidiera disculpas forzadas a Felix, obligado por Bella, y de que les anunciara que al día siguiente podrían regresar a su casa sin ningún problema, no sin lanzarle una mirada a Felix de que no era bienvenido de nuevo en la casa señorial y mucho menos si su esposa estaba sola; al entrar en la habitación, Bella se encontraba muy nerviosa, pues podía sentir claramente la excitación de Edward latente en el ambiente.

Tres días antes, había prometido a Edward que lo complacería en su regreso, pero ella no había querido referirse a tener sexo con él, sino a ceder más en su relación; sin embargo, ahora estaba acobardada, y aunque aparentaba indiferencia, moviéndose de un lugar a otro de la habitación, recogiendo algo de ropa o acomodando la cama, no podía ignorar que el hombre recostado en el umbral de la puerta, la seguía con la mirada como una bestia acechando a su presa.

Ya él se había cambiado de ropa luego de un largo baño, y en ese momento vestía con un pantalón de pijama que le llegaba a los tobillos, sin nada que cubriera su pecho.

Cuando Bella se disponía por fin a dirigirse al vestidor para colocarse su pijama, tratando de no tocar a Edward al pasar a su lado, éste la tomó por el brazo con suavidad, y atrayéndola a su cuerpo, la rodeó con sus brazos.

—Te necesito, Isabella… Te quiero ahora, desnuda entre mis brazos.

Bella abrió la boca para tratar de inventar alguna excusa, pero Edward fue más rápido y sin pensarlo dos veces, adentró su lengua y comenzó una exploración sensual pero a la vez demandante de la de su esposa. Bella trató de empujarlo un poco, al menos de separar sus labios, pero él no se lo permitió y ella lo dejó hacer por el momento, esperando que con eso le bastase.

Edward delineó cada lugar al que su lengua tenía acceso. Saboreaba cada rincón de la boca de ella. Por momentos, se dedicaba a succionar sus labios y morderlos suavemente, para enseguida volver al exquisito movimiento de su lengua. Cuando por fin se separó de ella, la alzó en brazos y la llevó a la cama, recostándola en ésta y tendiéndose encima, cubriéndola de besos húmedos por el rostro y cuello.

—Edward, no, no quiero —dijo Bella tratando de apartarlo, mas Edward no escuchaba razón alguna.

Comenzó entonces a desabotonarle el pantalón, haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de la chica, ni de su intento de apartarle las manos. Él solo pensaba en lo que lo esperaba bajo esa ropa que se esforzaba por desaparecer, en todo el placer que podía darle a su esposa y en el que ella podría darle a él. Estaba anhelante de su cuerpo, lo deseaba con locura, y lo tendría esa noche, de eso no tenía duda alguna.

Bella sabía que forcejear frenéticamente solo provocaría que Edward perdiera el control y que la horrible escena de la noche de bodas se repitiera. Podía intentar lo de la vez anterior, pero no estaba segura de si le funcionaría de nuevo; sin embargo, lo intentó.

—Edward, mírame, por favor —pidió Bella una vez el hombre le hubo quitado los pantalones—. No quiero hacerlo, quizás otro…

—No te preocupes, nena —susurró Edward contra sus labios, acariciando a la vez las hermosas piernas y subiéndole la blusa—. Haré que cambies de opinión. Tengo mis métodos. —Acercó entonces su boca al oído de la chica—. Tú ya los conoces, y recuerdo que te dejaron extasiada —completó, para enseguida succionarle el lóbulo de la oreja, haciéndola emitir un leve jadeo que él entendió como de placer, cuando ciertamente era de tormento: Edward no cedería, y le haría lo mismo que en el hotel de York. Lo peor de todo era que no estaba segura de poder resistirse a ese tipo de embates.

Trató de nuevo de apartarle las manos cuando él se disponía a quitarle la blusa, pero no lo consiguió. Estaba empeñado en hacerla suya de nuevo, esa misma noche, en ese momento y ella no tenía forma de impedirlo. Decidió entonces seguir el consejo de Heidi y darle a Edward lo que deseaba sin ella participar, no tenía otra opción, no quería ser violada de nuevo.

*****Finalmente, Edward se deshizo de toda la ropa de ella y no demoró en quitarse su propio pantalón, mostrando una gran erección que hizo a Bella soltar una exclamación y desviar la vista. La única vez que había visto a Edward totalmente desnudo, no tenía la más mínima intensión de disfrutar de la vista, por lo que ahora sentía que era la primera vez que veía su miembro palpitante alzándose, dispuesto a reclamarla como suya. Su rostro enrojeció por completo, sintiéndolo arder por la impresión. No conocía mucho sobre esa parte de la anatomía masculina, excepto por los libros de biología, pero aunque nunca había visto uno personalmente, no pudo ignorar que el de su esposo era bien formado y lo suficientemente grande para satisfacer a cualquier mujer. Edward estaba muy bien dotado y eso a ella no le convenía.

El hombre se recostó sobre ella de nuevo y comenzó con un beso lento, tortuoso pero corto, que continuó en su mandíbula y bajó por su cuello. La respiración de Bella se tornó acelerada, su pecho subía y bajaba a medida que los labios de Edward se encontraban con su piel, y su lengua sobresalía de ellos, dejando marcado el camino que le dictaba su pasión.

Bella se aferraba a la sábana. Sus puños fuertemente cerrados sobre ésta, indicaban la tortura a la que estaba siendo sometida, pero irónicamente para ella misma, sus esfuerzos radicaban en tratar de no salir corriendo; no por repulsión, sino por temor: Edward la estaba excitando y esa sensación no era de su agrado.

Rápidamente, los labios masculinos llegaron a la zona de sus pechos, y sin demora, se apoderaron de un rosado pezón que lo esperaba anhelante, totalmente erecto y endurecido por la anticipación. La chica mordió su lengua para reprimir un gemido, al tiempo que Edward succionaba sonoramente, haciéndola arquear la espalda involuntariamente, y recriminándose por eso en silencio. El otro pecho era castigado por los fuertes dedos que halaban delicada pero apasionadamente de él, para enseguida ser tomado por la sensual boca cuando Edward se movió para saciarse también de éste.

Bella cerraba los ojos, y apretaba los dientes, incapaz de emitir alguna negativa pues sabía que solo jadeos y gemidos podrían salir de su boca. Los expertos labios y las ansiosas manos estaban causando estragos en ella. Necesitaba detener de alguna forma las acciones de Edward e ir directamente al acto, porque estaba segura de que eso no representaba un mayor riesgo para ella, podría aguantarlo sin terminar participando activamente.

Cuando por fin encontró la fuerza y la seguridad para aligerar el momento, la mano de Edward se posicionó entre sus piernas y con un dedo recorrió todo su sexo, haciendo una pequeña parada en su clítoris que presionó levemente, para enseguida llevar ese mismo dedo a su boca y saborearlo gustosamente. El cuerpo de Bella se estremeció por completo ante la sensación y la visión del hombre saboreando lo que ella misma era incapaz de controlar, y todos sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta con las palabras de Edward:

—Estás mojada para mí, Isabella —dijo encontrando sus ojos; los suyos estaban oscurecidos por la pasión y brillaban de deseo, desvió entonces la mirada hacia el pequeño monte entre sus piernas—. Quiero beberlo todo, absolutamente todo.

—¡No! —jadeó Bella cuando lo vio moverse rápidamente, tratando de ubicarse en posición.

No podía permitir que eso sucediera. Si los labios de Edward llegaban a tocarla en su parte más sensible, en su estado, sería su perdición y no pensaba entregarse a él de esa forma a solo dos semanas de lo sucedido.

Sin pensarlo, lo tomó por los brazos y trató de halarlo hacia ella, en un movimiento desesperado por mantenerle el rostro alejado de su sexo.

—Edward, no… no lo hagas.

—Tengo sed, Isabella, muero de sed por ti —respondió él tratando de reacomodarse.

Bella no tuvo otra opción que mentir para que sus próximas palabras no se convirtieran en una terrible verdad.

—Te necesito… Edward, te necesito ahora dentro de mí.

El hombre giró su cabeza rápidamente y la miró con asombro y esperanza.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Te necesito, te quiero ahora dentro de mí… No puedo esperar más.

Edward emitió un jadeo y Bella supo que se había condenado: esas palabras eran una clara entrega para él, de eso no tenía duda.

Embelesado, se recostó sobre ella y con una rodilla le abrió las piernas para ubicarse en medio. Una exclamación fue ahogada en la garganta de Bella con el beso de Edward, cuando sintió la erección de éste presionando contra su sexo. Las caderas masculinas comenzaron una suave danza al tiempo que la exigente lengua se adentraba en su boca e imitaba los movimientos de la copulación al ritmo de sus caderas. Edward se estaba frotando contra ella, estimulándola, haciendo con su miembro lo que ella no le permitió hacer con su lengua.

En un momento en que su boca quedó libre, Bella rogó de nuevo porque se adentrara, pero no sabía si lo hacía para no perder el control de la situación, o porque realmente lo necesitaba. Edward no se hizo esperar más, y sosteniendo su pene con una mano, lo ubicó en la anhelada y anhelante entrada de su esposa. Sin más demora empujó, consiguiendo un gemido de parte de ella y dejando escapar un jadeo él mismo.

_No puedo permitir que me guste._

_No puedo entregarme a él._

_Él abusó de mí, me arrebató la virginidad en un acto de violencia._

_No puedo darle lo que me pide… No quiero hacerlo._

Eran algunos de los pensamientos que la atormentaban con insistencia. Su cuerpo estaba empezando a ceder, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, no lo haría, o al menos no se entregaría a la pasión que Edward deseaba hacerle sentir. Evitaría a toda costa que él la excitara aún más de lo que ya estaba. Ella no movería sus caderas al compás de las de él, no gemiría al ritmo de sus caricias; ella solo se quedaría ahí, siguiendo el concejo de Heidi de no resistirse, pero no el de participar, eso no lo haría, no haría el amor con Edward.

A diferencia de la vez anterior no sintió dolor. El estigma de la primera vez había pasado y Edward aprovechó eso para comenzar a moverse sin demora. Sus caderas golpeaban suavemente contra las de Bella, al tiempo que su boca repartía besos por el cuello de ella quien tenía la cabeza hacia un lado y mantenía los ojos cerrados. Tenía miedo de mirarlo y perder el control que estaba manteniendo gracias a los malos recuerdos que llegaban a su mente sobre la locura e imposición de su esposo. Ese resentimiento era una gran barrera que no le permitiría aceptar a Edward completamente, un sentimiento que la llenaba por completo y que no estaba dispuesta a dejar ir tan fácilmente. Esperaba poder conservarlo, y se esforzaría en hacerlo.

Los gemidos de Edward se intensificaban con cada embestida. Estaba perdido completamente en el placer que sentía al estar haciéndole el amor a la mujer que amaba, pero él quería más. Intensificando sus movimientos y acelerando sus embestidas sentía que estallaría en cualquier momento. En su loca mente, Bella disfrutaba con él, la veía retorcerse bajo su cuerpo, la escuchaba rogarle que no se detuviera, que le diera más, que la llenara por completo, y esos solos pensamientos lo hicieron soltar palabras que aunque para él eran ciertas, en la realidad aún no eran del todo.

—Eres mía, Isabella… Eres solo mía… mía y de nadie más… Mía.

Las palabras llegaban a los oídos de Bella haciéndola aferrar más sus puños sobre las sábanas, así como apretar su mandíbula fuertemente. Estaba haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad y su rencor para no terminar en un orgasmo, y la voz de Edward, ronca por el deseo y la pasión que lo embargaba, no ayudaba a su empresa; sin embargo, era consciente que las grandes batallas no se ganaban fácilmente, y ésta era la más dura de las que podría librar una mujer.

La tortura para Bella continuó, mientras que para él era placer puro. El cuerpo de Edward comenzó a temblar, llegando claramente a las cimas del placer encarnado. Bella pudo sentir cómo el masculino miembro se ensanchaba dentro de ella a punto de cumplir su cometido. Edward estaba llegando al orgasmo y ella había podido resistir. Los gruñidos del hombre retumbaron en la habitación y derramándose dentro de ella, mientras gritaba el nombre de la mujer debajo de él, llegó al momento que había estado anhelando por dos semanas: había hecho suya a Bella de nuevo, y esta vez no la había maltratado. Habían hecho el amor, y aunque él sentía en el fondo de su corazón que algo no andaba bien, que Bella no se había entregado por completo, como debía ser, se sentía satisfecho de lograr que ella le respondiera.*****

Bella respiró aliviada cuando Edward se separó de ella y cayó sobre su espalda. La prueba estaba superada, y aunque su cuerpo le reclamaba algo que ella no pensaba darle, sentía que así como lo soportó en ese momento, lo lograría cada vez que fuese necesario, siempre y cuando no permitiera que Edward la excitara a puntos límites, siempre y cuando no se repitiera lo que había sucedido en York porque ahí sí, estaría perdida.

Edward la rodeó con un brazo y la pegó a su cuerpo, quedando él en su espalda.

—Te amo, Isabella —dijo, para enseguida besar su hombro delicadamente—. Eres mi vida, mujer. Nunca lo olvides.

Una lágrima proveniente de la chica cayó en la almohada, pero no por lo que acababa de suceder, sino por su imposibilidad para darle lo que él deseaba. No sabía qué le ocurría, tenía la oportunidad de amar a Edward, pero ella misma se negaba a hacerlo y luego se sentía culpable pero sin tener la intención de remediar ese hecho. En el fondo se consideraba una víctima, y sentía que quizás por eso tenía el derecho de negar lo que quisiera, mas su corazón le dolía ante sus decisiones y todo eso, sumado a las acciones de Edward, la hacían querer gritar de frustración.

Un pequeño sollozo se escapó de sus labios, y Edward, que apenas estaba quedándose dormido la escuchó, haciéndole temer lo peor.

—Mi amor —susurró a sus espaldas en tono mortificado—, dime por favor que no te hice daño.

Bella secó sus lágrimas rápidamente con el dorso de su mano, y se giró para quedar frente a él. Negó con su cabeza y sin saber por qué, se acurrucó en su pecho, apoyando su mejilla en la cálida piel.

—Estoy bien, solo necesito que me abraces… por favor.

—Cuando mi diosa lo ordene —dijo él besando su frente.

Así se quedaron dormidos. Abrazados. Uno en el cielo y el otro en el infierno. Compartiendo el mismo aire pero no los mismos sentimientos. Abrazados, lo que en el momento era lo único que importaba. Esa noche ninguna mujer rubia interrumpió los sueños de la chica.

Al día siguiente, Edward le informó a Felix que sería el nuevo administrador en reemplazo de King, pues las referencias recibidas de los trabajadores eran las mejores y deseaba darle esa oportunidad. El hombre le agradeció la confianza depositada en él y prometió que no lo defraudaría; sin embargo, mientras él se recuperaba otra persona se quedaría a cargo y así evitar contratiempos en su sanación. Rosalie se despidió de ellos, agradeciendo toda la amabilidad y disculpándose por todo lo que había ocasionado, a lo que Bella le respondió que no tenía de qué preocuparse, que siempre que deseara las puertas de la casa estaban abiertas para ella.

—Así es, Rosalie —concordó Edward—. Eres bienvenida siempre que lo desees. —Giró entonces la cabeza para mirar a Felix—. Tú y yo nos entenderemos cuando vaya a las plantaciones.

Felix asintió, entendiendo claramente que su presencia no era bien recibida en la casa siempre que la joven señora se encontrara en ella. No estaba interesado en la chica, pero su esposo prefería mantenerlo alejado por un motivo que él no entendía y como nada tenía que hacer allá de nuevo, no tenía problema en acatar la orden.

Algunos días después, Bella se hallaba caminando por los alrededores de la propiedad, tratando de perderse de la presencia de Edward. Tras tomar el celular de él sin que se diera cuenta y luego de decirle que deseaba caminar _sola_, se había aventurado a la parte trasera de la casa, que ya no se encontraba custodiada por hombres pues el peligro de Royce King había pasado.

Buscó el nombre de la persona con quien deseaba hablar desde hacía varios días, y marcó.

—_No me digas que ya se te secaron las bolas y tu polla se cayó, porque si Bellita no tiene quién la atienda yo estaría feliz de ofrecerme._

—¡Emmett! —gritó Bella y miró a todos lados para ver si alguien la había escuchado—. Ahora entiendo por qué Edward se comporta contigo de esa manera.

Una fuerte carcajada resonó del otro lado de la línea.

—_Lo siento, muñequita, no sabía que eras tú. ¿Te escapaste del ogro de tu marido? ¿Y por qué me llamas desde su teléfono?_

—Porque Edward borró tu número de mi celular y ahora entiendo por qué —explicó en tono de reproche, ganándose otra risotada—. Quería saber qué sucedió el día que viniste. ¿Acaso conoces a los Hale? ¿Te pasó algo con ellos en el…?

—_No, no los conocía hasta que tú me los presentaste —_respondió Emmett con tono serio. Su diversión de hacía unos segundos había desaparecido por completo—. _Y te agradecería que no me tocaras más ese tema. No me interesa lo que tenga que ver con ella y ese imbécil._

—Pero no entiendo, dices que no los conocías de antes pero hablas de ellos como si los detestaras.

—_¿Ella está bien? Digo… ¿Son felices… los dos? —_preguntó, forzando las últimas palabras e ignorando las de la chica.

—Sí… Eh, sí lo son… Supongo. Ella lo adora y él… —Bella se interrumpió cuando escuchó un fuerte gruñido provenir de los labios del hombre—. ¿Emmett, qué sucede?

—_Tengo que dejarte, hablamos después._

Bella iba a responder pero el vacío que se sentía del otro lado de la línea le indicó que ya nadie la escucharía.

Rosalie había ido de visita casi todos los días a petición de Bella. Conversaban, se contaban anécdotas de sus vidas, y cada vez la amistad se hacía más cercana. Bella continuaba sintiendo temor sobre los sentimientos que Edward pudiera comenzar a albergar hacia la rubia, pero él trataba de darles su espacio cuando estaban juntas, y en ningún momento la chica lo miraba con algo diferente al respeto y el agradecimiento. No tenía que temer, pero no era ciega, y la belleza de la chica la ponía un poco nerviosa, aunque era consciente de que sus miedos no tenían fundamento alguno.

Felix estaba mucho mejor y había decidido no estar más en cama, según le había contado su hermana, y el hombre que lo estaba reemplazando era guiado por él mismo, de esa forma, no realizaba trabajos pesados, pero sí se entendía en su nuevo cargo.

Royce no había vuelto a aparecer, sus pertenencias fueron recogidas por una mujer para nada agradable y nada más se supo de él, por lo que todos en las plantaciones estaban más tranquilos y trabajaban mejor al mando de un hombre bueno y justo.

Los días para Bella, cuando no estaba en compañía de su nueva amiga, eran llenos de caricias robadas, palabras de amor, mimos y jugueteos. Había descubierto que Edward podía ser incluso peor que Emmett cuando no estaba celándola hasta con el gato. Le gustaba asustarla, hacerle cosquillas, dejarle chupetones en el cuello que Bella agradecía que fuera con la succión de los labios y no con los dientes; ya que su piel tan blanca era perfecta para marcar sin mucho esfuerzo; luego alejaba el rostro y miraba su obra, sonreía y decía:

—Así nadie dudará que eres mía.

Lamía la zona y dejaba un suave beso.

Cuando no estaba de maniático celoso, se convertía en un adolescente idiotamente enamorado; no llegaba al romanticismo, Edward no podía catalogarse de serlo: no le decía frases de amor, hasta el momento no le había regalado la luna ni una sola de las estrellas y tampoco le pedía permiso para tomar algo de ella. Él simplemente lo tomaba. Si quería besarla ella solo sentía cómo era apretada con el pecho de su esposo, una mano en su nuca y los labios exigentes que se estrellaban contra los suyos; otras veces la cargaba sin aviso, la arrojaba en algún sofá que estuviese cerca y se lanzaba sobre ella, besándola y acariciándola; pero sin intenciones de hacerle el amor, solo eran juegos que él disfrutaba y ella soportaba. Definitivamente no era romántico, era posesivo, solo que con diferentes facetas… Un perfecto bipolar.

En las noches, cuando contaba con la suerte de que Edward aceptara sus negativas, dormía abrazada a él, tranquilamente; pero cuando decidía omitir sus pedidos, tenía ella que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no terminar retorciéndose de placer en los brazos del hombre que cada vez la excitaba con mayor destreza; sin embargo, seguía sin permitir que él cumpliera sus intenciones de hacerle perder el control como en York, y eso era lo único que la mantenía segura.

De vez en cuando hablaba con su madre. Tal como había prometido no la interrogaba respecto a nada, solo la escuchaba en silencio y al final le decía lo mismo:

_Abre tu mente, hija. No sigas sufriendo por propio gusto._

Bella se limitaba a negar con la cabeza, como si su madre pudiera verla y cambiaba de tema, manteniendo así una conversación más amena.

El mes de octubre llegó y Bella ya extrañaba a los galgos. Era el primer día del mes, un domingo, y Bella se encontraba sentada en una terraza de la parte posterior de la casa, con Ron en sus piernas. Edward se encontraba conversando con Emmett sobre unos negocios y ella aprovechó para reprender al malhumorado animal.

—Es el colmo que te portes así con esos pobres perros —dijo Bella mirando con reproche al gato que la miraba con los ojos entreabiertos. Claro indicio de que no le importaba lo que ella decía—. Sam y Leo no te han hecho nada malo y tú los tienes marginados. Pobrecitos, deben estar en las plantaciones, porque Rose me dijo que era allá donde se refugiaban mientras tú estabas aquí. Eres un gato muy malo —reprendió con voz severa, a lo que el felino bostezó y acomodó la cabeza sobre sus patas delanteras, dispuesto a dormir. El tono de Bella cambió a uno de melancolía—: te llevarías tan bien con Naomi, o quizás solo se matarían entre ustedes… Eso nunca lo sabré.

—¿Quién es Naomi? —preguntó Edward llegando desde atrás y dándole un beso en la cabeza antes de rodear el sofá y sentarse a su lado.

Bella se sobresaltó. No quería que su gata se convirtiera en un motivo más para que Edward la manipulara. Deseaba tenerla consigo, pues su madre varias veces le había contado que la aristocrática felina se subía en la que había sido una vez su cama y maullaba lastimeramente. Era claro que extrañaba a su dueña y el sentimiento era recíproco; mas no se arriesgaría a que Edward supiera de su existencia.

—La perra de una compañera del instituto —respondió rápidamente.

—Te gustan los animales. ¿Quieres alguno en especial? ¿Alguna raza que desees que te regale? No importa la especie —preguntó Edward pasando un brazo alrededor de ella, atrayéndola a su cuerpo.

—No… Con los de aquí estoy bien.

—En las plantaciones hay unos establos con hermosos caballos. —Edward sonrió ampliamente al ver cómo los ojos de Bella se iluminaban—. Se acerca una fecha especial, y si no te gusta ninguno de los que se hallan ahí, puedo comprarte el que desees, solo pido el catálogo a un criador de confianza que tengo y en el menor tiempo posible lo tendrás contigo.

Bella sabía cuál era la fecha a la que Edward se refería. Su primer mes de casados estaba a solo una semana de distancia. Nunca podría olvidar ese día, mucho menos esa noche.

—No sabes en qué gastar tu dinero —afirmó, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido—. Ni siquiera sé montar.

—Yo podría enseñarte a montar —propuso Edward en tono erótico, dándole a entender que no sería necesariamente sobre un equino.

—Un caballo, supongo —dijo la chica alzando una ceja.

Edward sonrió maliciosamente.

—Claro, nena. Sobre un caballo.

—Eres imposible.

—Imposiblemente _sexy_ —afirmó Edward con arrogancia y coquetería—. Así nací y así moriré. —Se encogió de hombros—, no lo puedo evitar.

—Idiota —murmuró Bella rodando los ojos.

Edward acercó entonces sus labios al oído de ella. —Pero soy el idiota que te vuelve loca por las noches. —Sacó entonces la lengua y con ella delineó la oreja de la chica, logrando que se estremeciera por el sensual toque. El hombre rio y ella gruñó de frustración. El diario vivir de la pareja.

Habían pasado unos días desde la conversación con Edward sobre regalos y caballos, y Bella se encontraba apoyada en la barandilla de uno de los balcones de la propiedad hablando desde su celular.

—_¿Ya dejaste que mi primito te follara hasta que tus ojos giraran sobre sus cuencas?_

—Eres igual o peor que tu hermano, Heidi.

La mujer del otro lado de la línea rio fuertemente.

—_Yo solo quiero la felicidad para los dos, y estoy segura que cuando descubras lo bien que se siente que te follen a conciencia, parecerás una babosa adherida a Edward —_afirmó Heidi, disfrutando de molestar a la chica.

—No, aún no sé lo que es que me dejen ciega, aunque él lo intenta casi todas las noches.

—¿_Lo intenta? ¡Vamos, Bella! Edward la tiene grande, eso no me lo puedes negar._

—¡¿Cómo lo sabes?! Acaso tú…

—_¡Ay! ¡No seas cochina! —_expresó Heidi haciendo un sonido de asqueo—._ Fue una vez cuando era niña. Yo tenía unos ocho años y Edward unos trece. Estaba en la flor de la pubertad y una mañana en que habíamos dormido en el mismo cuarto porque yo tuve una pesadilla, y como él se estaba quedando en mi casa porque mis tíos estaban de viaje; desperté y giré para mirarlo dormido en el sofá de mi dormitorio. Cuál no sería mi terror cuando vi que debajo de la sábana algo se levantaba y se movía levemente. La noche anterior había visto la película de Gremlins y pensé que uno de esos animales se estaba comiendo a mi primo. Tomé una almohada y me acerqué a él, levanté mi arma y lo golpeé lo más fuerte que pude sobre ese algo que hacía que la sábana pareciera una carpa de circo a la altura de la cintura. Él se despertó enseguida, gritando, retorciéndose y agarrándose ahí abajo; mientras yo salía corriendo de mi habitación gritando que una horrible cosa había atacado a Edward… Bella, a los ocho años me enteré de lo que era una erección matutina, y que estuve a punto de dejar a mi primo favorito discapacitado de por vida._

Bella se ahogaba con su propia risa. Era tal la intensidad que no emitía sonido alguno, y si Edward la hubiese visto en ese momento, habría corrido angustiado pensando que convulsionaba. Heidi lo entendió enseguida.

—_¡Oye, no fue mi culpa! Yo era una niña inocente, ignorante de las necesidades masculinas —_dijo Heidi con falso tono de indignación—. _Emmett fue el que más lo disfrutó. Creo que aún lo molesta cada vez que lo recuerda._

—Tu familia es todo un caso de estudio, Heidi —afirmó Bella cuando por fin pudo hablar, mientras lágrimas, producto del ataque de risa, le corrían por las mejillas.

—_Sí, eso ya lo sé, no es una novedad que la locura ronda los apellidos Cullen y McCarty. Pero no estábamos hablando de eso… Edward te ha hecho el amor varias veces, ¿sí o no?_

—Casi todas las noches, menos mal que no siempre —respondió la chica.

—_¿Y ya tuviste tu periodo? En estos días cumplen un mes de casados._

—Sí, ya me llegó, aunque se me retrasó un par de días y solo me duró otro par, no cuatro como antes y en menos cantidad, pero estoy tranquila por eso.

—_Quizás no te estás alimentando bien. Deberías consultar a un médico. Podría ser anemia_ —indicó Heidi.

—Estoy comiendo mejor que cuando estaba en el instituto. Quizás son los anticonceptivos que estoy tomando desde el día siguiente a que Edward regresara de Edimburgo. He escuchado que pueden afectar el periodo.

—_¿Edward lo sabe?_

—No, y no quiero que se entere —dijo Bella en tono de advertencia—. Una chica del servicio me las compró a escondidas junto con la pastilla del día después y una prueba de embarazo, la cual, gracias a Dios, salió negativa. Me tomé la pastilla, por si acaso la noche anterior había quedado embarazada y comencé con las anticonceptivas. Hace unos días me bajó, así que no hay problema por eso.

—_Muy bien, solo procura que Edward no las descubra, y de tomarlas a la hora exacta. Cualquiera de las dos opciones sería muy mal para ti._

—_Lo sé. Tendré cuidado._

Luego de unos minutos de conversación sobre temas triviales, Bella se despidió de su amiga y se quedó recostada en la barandilla. Un hijo de Edward era algo que no podía tomar a la ligera. No sabía cómo asimilaría ella misma esa noticia, si lo amaría como debía o si vería en el bebé a Edward, reflejado. Era consciente de que algún día tendría que ser, pero mientras más demorara ese asunto sería mejor para ella. Aún era joven, podrían pasar años para que eso sucediera. Así esperaba que fuera.

El día del tan afamado mes de casados llegó. Nueve de octubre. Hacía justo un mes atrás que estaba en la iglesia dando el _sí_ a una vida obligada junto a Edward. No quería pensar en eso, pero la actitud de Edward se lo recordaba a cada instante.

Era obvio para ella que algo le tenía preparado: la miraba con una sonrisa pícara en los labios, realizaba llamadas misteriosas, y cuando la abrazaba y besaba le decía que haría cualquier cosa por hacerla feliz, y él sabía muy bien qué podía ser.

En el almuerzo se notó más ansioso aún. Revisaba su celular constantemente y cuando recibía alguna llamada, se apartaba para contestar. Si ella no lo conociera bien pensaría que tenía alguna amante, pero Edward le había demostrado que no tenía la más mínima intensión de serle infiel, porque con ella le bastaba para ser feliz. Prefería entonces no preguntarle nada sobre su nerviosismo, el motivo estaba claro, algo tramaba, y ella prefería no averiguarlo.

A la mitad de la tarde, Edward le pidió que se recostaran en el área de la piscina.

_El área más alejada de la casa… Qué astuto._

Ahí pasaron varios minutos, conversando sobre trivialidades y asuntos de la compañía, hasta que él recibió un mensaje de texto, sonrió ampliamente y la miró con el rostro lleno de emoción.

—Acompáñame a la habitación, nena —pidió, apenas conteniendo su entusiasmo—. Quiero mostrarte algo.

La chica asintió y se encaminaron hacia la entrada posterior de la casa, subieron las escaleras y en el rellano de ésta, Katy la detuvo para hacerle una consulta.

—Te espero allá, nena. No tardes.

Bella asintió y Edward se fue tarareando una canción. Estaba disfrutando el momento previo a la gran sorpresa.

La mujer le preguntó sobre si deseaba que se hiciera algo especial para la cena de esa noche y ella le preguntó a su vez qué platillos podrían gustarle a Edward. No era un día memorable para ella, pero al menos no quería ser descortés con su esposo.

Se encontraban sumidas en el listado de platos elegantes que Bella no había escuchado nunca, cuando un fuerte grito se escuchó desde la zona de la habitación, precisamente donde Edward se encontraba. Las dos mujeres se sobresaltaron, asustadas por lo que pudo haber hecho que él profiriera tal alarido.

—_¡Hay una rata gigante en nuestra cama! _—gritó Edward como toda explicación.

—¿Una rata gigante? —Se preguntaron las dos mujeres entre sí, al mismo tiempo.

* * *

**Listo chicos, espero les haya gustado :D mil gracias por seguir aquí.**

**Si se encontraron un par de asteriscos en negrita es porque una lectora me pidió que señalara dónde comenzaba un lemmon y donde terminaba pues a ella no le gustaba leerlos, entonces fue la manera más sutil que encontré de hacerlo, sin que interrumpiera la secuencia de la lectura. **

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews y a las chicas que leen en silencio mil gracias por su tiempo. A las anónimas si quieren pueden dejar sus correos para poder responderles, pero coloquen por ejemplo: letrasbennet gmail y ya, porque si colocan el correo completo, FF lo borra y no lo puedo ver.**

**Nos estamos leyendo y como siempre si tienen algo que decir, aquí estoy yo para leer.**


End file.
